Aube
by Zergath
Summary: Après leur victoire sur le Fléau, le prodige et la princesse de la sérénité instaurèrent une paix durable dans le royaume. La nouvelle reine, Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, donna naissance à trois enfants, aimé par leur deux parents et lueur de prospérité pour un peuple ravagé par des années de ténèbres. Seulement... le destin semble s'acharner sur la descendance de la déesse Hylia !
1. 0 : Prologue

**Bien le bonjour/ Bonsoir**

 _Je vous présente aujourd'hui la fic que j'ai en tête depuis tellement longtemps : Aube_

 _Il s'agit d'une longue épopée, se plaçant dans l'univers de Zelda Breath of the Wild et plus particulièrement après les événements du jeu. Je ne raconte pas l'histoire de Breath of the Wild ! Cette fanfiction est, en quelque sorte, une suite imaginé par moi-même qui met en scène des personnages de ma création. Link et Zelda sont de la partie mais ce ne sont pas les personnages principaux de cette histoire._

 _L'action et le contexte se veut moins fantaisiste (dans son approche) et plus axés sur des querelles et sur des guerres entre royaumes, organisations ect... Je vous vois de loin crier au scandale "Mais Zergath, The Legend of Zelda, c'est pas ça !"_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas jeune hylien, Hyrule à sa place dans l'histoire et les personnages principaux sont liés à toute la mythologie hylienne (chose que je modifie un peu à ma sauce d'ailleurs tout en restant cohérent)_

J'espère que vous trouverez les personnages attachants, qu'ils vous feront ressentir tout un panel d'émotion. J'espère également que cette humble histoire vous plaira...

 **O_o_O_o_O**

 _Toutes les informations complémentaires son disponible sur mon profil._

 _La franchise et l'univers des jeux Zelda, et plus spécifiquement Breath of the Wild, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriétés de Shigeru Miyamoto, de Nintendo et de toutes les personnalités qui s'y rattachant !_

 _Sur ce..._

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Zergath_**

© ** _Tous droits réservés_**

* * *

Quelle chaleur légère...

Accompagnée d'une petite brise délicate.

Chaque matin, le soleil se levait. C'est ce qu'on appelait l'aube. L'instant où la lumière de l'astre nommé soleil venait doucement réveiller la vie de tout ce qui possédait une âme.

Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter dans leurs arbres verts.

Les premières têtes endormies pointaient le bout de leur nez d'un pas nonchalant, cherchant simplement de quoi se réveiller convenablement.

Lentement, l'activité reprenait au sein de cette forteresse qui était sa maison, à la lui et sa sœur. La tour centrale, d'une blancheur immaculée, trônait fièrement comme une protection infranchissable, ses murs redirigeaient les rayons lumineux sur l'ensemble des bâtiments aux alentours et sur toutes les structures en pierres qui servaient de remparts.

Assis sur le toit de sa bâtisse, là où se trouvait la demeure du groupe de guerrier et de guerrière auquel il appartenait, l'homme aux cheveux blond foncé regarda droit devant lui, regarda le ciel et le soleil se lever, regarda la vie qui sortait de sa léthargie nocturne.

C'était quand même étrange...

Depuis un moment, il venait là, tous les matins, avant le réveil de ses camarades pour observer cette lueur réconfortante qu'il appréciait particulièrement. C'était la petite note qui faisait qu'il était toujours là, jour après jour, motivé pour accomplir sa mission première.

Il observa non loin de là, les premiers soldats faisant leur réveil musculaire au pas de course. Sans se soucier de lui, ils passèrent à côté de la maison sans accorder un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait leurs camarades endormis avant de disparaître derrière une corniche.

Il soupira, c'était le train-train habituel après tout...

Mais pas celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir !

Mais on ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix, tout comme sa sœur.

Ils étaient en quelque sortes prisonniers d'un système qui l'avait transformé, faisant de lui un guerrier d'élite, maniant l'épée comme personne et accomplissant les miracles les plus improbables.

C'était le quotidien qui rythmait son existence. Accepter des missions douteuses se déroulant dans l'ombre et risquant sa vie pour un objectif qu'il n'avait jamais entre-aperçu. Mais c'était du passé maintenant. Les choses allaient changer et il parviendrait à retrouver ceux qu'il avait quittés huit ans auparavant.

Sa sœur, en proie au confort d'un sommeil réparateur un étage en dessous, pensait la même chose que lui si ce n'était avec une motivation encore plus forte et une envie de vengeance qui la dévorait.

Il était temps...

Réajustant sa chemise blanche, sa ceinture et les armes qui y étaient accrochées, il se leva et les faisceaux de lumière le frappèrent en plein visage. Quelle sensation incroyable et chaleureuse... Une mèche de cheveux se plaça devant son œil droit. D'un mouvement de main, il l'écarta pour permettre à ses yeux bleus d'admirer le spectacle naturel qui le comblait, à cet instant, de bonheur.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre suivi du bruit de pas sur une échelle. L'homme se retourna et fit soudain face à une jeune femme, blonde comme lui, avec un visage angélique et avec un regard turquoise hypnotisant. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche presque identique à la sienne, d'un pantalon gris, presque noir. Son arme était accrochée à sa ceinture, en bas de son dos. Son visage exprimait une profonde concentration.

– Il est l'heure... Tu viens ? Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

– Bien sur... J'arrive ! Répondit-il.

Satisfaite, la femme quitta le toit et redescendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

L'homme regarda une dernière fois dans la direction d'où provenait la lumière.

Dans quelques heures, tout allait se jouer. Peut-être auront-ils réussi leur mission ou peut-être auront-ils échoué... Peut-être seront-ils vivants ou peut-être seront-ils morts... Intérieurement, il avait l'espoir de pouvoir voir le soleil se lever de nouveau le lendemain matin car si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il serait de retour parmi les siens.

La mascarade avait duré trop longtemps !

Dans quelques heures, lui et sa sœur, retrouveraient leur véritable vie en compagnie de leurs proches.

Dans quelques heures...

Ils redeviendront ce qu'ils étaient réellement... Le prince et la princesse d'Hyrule !


	2. 01 : Une famille

**Arc n°1 : Famille Royale**

Un coup, puis un deuxième coup et enfin une multitude de coups...

C'était la même chose tous les jours à cette même heure. Des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, des bruits métalliques, des cris et deux personnes qui s'entraînaient dans la salle d'entraînement fraîchement rénové.

Et comme à chaque fois, à cette même heure, le roi venait chercher son fils Aram.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Link marchait donc en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Il était en avance, son fils ne terminait le maniement des armes que dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Mais cet après-midi était particulier.

À cause des obligations du roi et de la reine, rares étaient les moments où ils pouvaient être tous réunis pour partager un moment convivial. Aram était pris toute la journée par ses cours et ses entraînements. Zelda était toujours occupée avec la paperasse administrative et les différentes réunions. Ses deux filles : Aurore et Laura étaient s'en doutent entrain de suivre un cours sur la politique pour la première et un cours d'histoire pour la seconde.

Et lui-même passait son temps à courir dans tout le palais. Une réunion par ci, une réunion par-là... Sans parler de tout son travail sur les futurs loin à venir au vu de la situation actuelle.

Situation peu enviable mais dont il comptait bien en trouver l'origine et y mettre fin...

En attendant, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler.

Il passa devant une salle spécifique du château, celle ou sa première fille Aurore apprenait les prémices de la gestion d'un royaume. Il ne s'y attarda pas, car il savait que cette dernière ne terminerait sa leçon que quelques minutes après celle d'Aram. Ni lui ni Zelda n'aurait à venir la chercher car aussitôt fini, elle sprinterait d'elle-même droit sur les quartiers royaux pour aller sauter sur les fauteuils. Un jeu qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et il avait bien du mal à en comprendre la raison...

Mais ça l'amusait. Ce n'était qu'une manifestation de sa soudaine liberté dans les faits. Aurore allait autant exulter qu'elle ne s'était ennuyée pendant près de deux heures.

En effet, il avait pu remarquer à quel point Aurore détestait déjà la politique alors qu'elle n'était même pas adolescente. Par ailleurs, il dut à plusieurs reprises la recadrer pour manque d'assiduité précisément pendant ces cours... Cours qui lui étaient prodigués par des professeurs hautement qualifiés en la matière. Zelda et lui-même les avaient choisis justement pour leur grande compétence.

Mais malgré tout, Aurore leur menait la vie dure.

Laura quant à elle appréciait plutôt cette matière-là au grand étonnement de ses parents puisque celle-ci avait deux ans de moins que sa grande sœur Aurore. Au contraire d'elle, Laura trouvait cela amusant et intéressant et il ne saurait dire s'il devait se montrer admiratif ou à l'inverse s'inquiéter.

Comme quoi...

Le futur de ses trois enfants prenait déjà des directions différentes même si leurs obligations resteraient plus ou moins les mêmes...

Le roi empruntait désormais un couloir plus étroit du château et c'est dans ce même couloir qu'il s'arrêta un moment. Précisément devant la salle où toutes les personnes qui travaillaient pour le couple royal passaient leurs journées lorsqu'il n'était pas en service. Il y avait bien sûr un petit nombre d'adulte mais également des enfants. Ils étaient au nombre de deux par petite tête royale à l'exception d'Aram qui n'en avait qu'une. Elle était facilement reconnaissable.

Et elle se nommait Felicia.

À vrai dire, s'il y avait une suivante qui se faisait remarquer, c'était bien elle. Dans le bon sens du terme cependant.

Cette fille était arrivée dans la famille royale en même temps que les quatre autres enfants à la suite d'une mission de sauvetage mené par Zelda et lui-même pour secourir un village au sud du viaduc d'Hylia, attaqué par l'un des derniers camps de monstres restants. Felicia et les autres enfants étaient issus de ce tragique événement, étant alors les derniers survivants du carnage. Ne pouvant pas les laisser comme ça, traumatisés et livrés à eux-mêmes, le couple royal avait donc prit sur lui de ramener les cinq enfants pour les soigner et s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'une personne appartenant à leur entourage se manifeste.

Mais personne ne se manifesta à leur plus grande surprise.

Le roi et la reine décidèrent de faire entrer ces enfants au service de la famille royale. Depuis ces événements, chacun acceptait sa nouvelle vie à sa façon. Ils passaient donc leurs journées à suivre des cours, à apprendre le métier de domestique à pratiquer des activités physiques et à s'occuper d'Aram, Aurore et Laura de temps à autres.

En bref c'était assez compliqué pour cette grande famille d'être réunie au beau milieu de l'après-midi et pour une fois ils allaient en profiter.

Voyant qu'il lui restait encore une dizaine de minutes à patienter, Link décida d'aller faire un tour sur le balcon panoramique du palais. De là, il avait une vue absolument splendide sur tout ce qu'il désirait.

On pouvait distinguer la montagne de la mort au Nord-Est, nommée ainsi à cause de sa forte activité volcanique et parce que personne, mise à part les gorons, ne pouvaient résister à la chaleur sans potions ignifugées ou sans équipement adéquat.

Il y avait la région d'Akala derrière, une très belle région, majoritairement rocheuse et qui offrait un panorama des plus appréciables sur la mer.

Un peu plus bas, il y avait le domaine Zora, caché dans les montagnes. La citadelle avait été agrandie après la mort de Ganon, quintuplant sa superficie. Le prince Sidon dirigeait les affaires internes avec son père et était apprécié de tous pour son caractère jovial et son sens du devoir malgré sa tendance à en faire trop. Une grande fête qui durait une semaine était organisé tous les ans, fête à laquelle la famille royale était bien évidemment conviée. Aram, Aurore et Laura appréciaient beaucoup cet endroit.

Au sud-Est, il y avait les monts géminés, une merveille géologique causée par une érosion lente qui avait coupé la montagne en deux créant ainsi un passage jusqu'au village de Gemno au pied de la montagne, à la ville de Cocorico et à la région d'Elimith, région connue pour son laboratoire et sa scientifique très excentrique qui ne démordait pas de son caractère enfantin.

A l'extrême est d'Hyrule, le village d'Ecaraille avait connu un développement fulgurant en s'ouvrant aux royaumes voisins, par-delà les mers. Le petit village de pêcheur s'était vu transformé en véritable port. Devenant ainsi une destination touristique très prisée par les habitants qui n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer des navires tels qu'ils en voyaient arrivés. Le commerce fleurissait depuis de nombreuses maintenant et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Au Sud se trouvait la région la moins peuplée du royaume, C'était là que se trouvait la majeure partie des cultures agricoles d'Hyrule. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette région que le village de Felicia avait été détruit. Il se situait au sud du viaduc Hylia. Seules quelques ruines restantes rappelaient à tous la tragédie et l'horreur qui si étaient déroulé. Malgré ça, la région abritait le concours de pêche annuelle au lac Hylia. Un concours remporté le plus souvent par les pécheurs d'Ecaraille.

Son regard se posa au sud-Ouest du royaume, là où se trouvait la région la plus aride. Le désert Gerudo était une épreuve difficile pour tous ceux qui n'était pas habitué aux fortes chaleurs. La zone s'était développée depuis. L'oasis s'était transformée en un petit village bien ordonné où se côtoyait Hyliens, Hyliennes, Zora, Goron, Piaf et bien entendu, Gerudo. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait trouver une magnifique citadelle qui augmentait toujours plus sa superficie.

Les temps avaient changé et celle-ci autorisait désormais l'accès aux « voï ». Comme elles disaient. Ce n'était pas encore la grande liberté, mais par rapport à l'ancien temps, cela représentait un avancement majeur dans l'histoire de ce peuple.

Tout cela était dû à Makeela Riju, Reine incontestable et incontesté du désert Certains la considéraient même comme l'une des plus grande des reines Gerudo à avoir existées, à cause de ses nombreux exploits qui la plaçait au même rang que la légendaire Urboosa.

N'avait pas-t-elle aidé le héros dans sa quête après tout ?

Et enfin au Nord-Ouest se trouvait la région de Tabanta et le village du peuple piaf. Le Vah'Medoh trônait fièrement au-dessus de celui-ci. Il n'eut pas de grands changements notables. La région était toujours ce qu'elle était, un froid mordant régnait dans les montagnes d'Hébra et très peu de personnes, même les piafs, osaient si aventurer.

Ce panorama était plaisant et ce tour du royaume faisait resurgir en lui des souvenirs agréables mais le roi se décida à revenir entre les murs de son palais, bien au chaud. Il se dirigea pour de bon vers la salle d'entrainement.

Arrivé sur place, il y découvrit son maître d'arme et fidèle ami et son fils. Ceux-ci pratiquaient avec des armes non tranchantes. C'était loin d'être la journée la plus chaude de l'année et pourtant la température du lieu s'élevait facilement vers les trente degrés. Link ne s'en formalisa pas, lui aussi s'était entraîné par tous les temps. Sous le soleil brûlant, par vent extrêmement violent, par temps de pluie. Il avait ainsi tout connu, tout expérimenté. Son fils allait donc en faire de même.

Celui-ci était en train de manier l'épée utilisée par les gardes royaux sur un mannequin en paille. Aram ne perdait jamais une occasion de manier des armes beaucoup trop lourdes pour lui au grand amusement du roi. C'était drôle à voir son fils se démener ainsi. Aram possédant un don incontestable et Link le savait. Dès son plus jeune âge, le jeune prince arrivait à bien manier sa petite épée en bois, cadeau de ses parents pour son sixième anniversaire. Le roi comprenait pourquoi son fils était si intéressé par cela. Il l'avait vu un jour du haut d'un des remparts du château, regarder les gardes s'entraîner avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Apparaissent-ils comme des sortes de justiciers ? De héros aux yeux d'Aram ?

Si seulement il savait tout ce qu'être un chevalier au service de la royauté signifiait...

Bah ! Il n'avait que dix ans après tout, Aram avant du temps devant lui avant de comprendre entièrement toutes ses choses.

– Votre Altesse, vous êtes en avance !

Le maître d'armes quitta son élève des yeux et fixa Link, tout en nettoyant un bouclier poussiéreux. Habillé de l'uniforme de la garde royale, une tunique gris clair et d'un pantalon ample, le symbole du royaume d'Hyrule brodé au niveau du cœur. Il avait un visage carré d'où apparaissait une barbe de trois jours, une vitalité évidente, des cheveux cours d'un gris argenté et des yeux couleurs noisette... L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, ancien garde d'Haporya, capitale du royaume d'Hyrule, était entré au service du roi et de la reine peu après leur couronnement. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'il travaillait au palais royal et dix ans qu'il entretenait cette amitié qu'il avait avec le roi.

Il reprit la parole.

– Je croyais que vous aviez une réunion avec le préfet du quartier ouest au sujet des quelques incidents qui se sont produits récemment dans la plaine sud. Est-ce que cela s'est bien passé ? Demanda le maître d'armes.

– Disons que des solutions ont été trouvées assez rapidement, répondit Link en croisant les bras. Il s'avère que les soldats censés s'occuper de la sécurité de la plaine avaient préféré un bon repas dans la caserne de l'étang de Comolo a une opération de protection des citadins.

– Encore... Que va-t-il advenir d'eux ?

– J'ai justement demandé au préfet de s'en occuper, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours qui viennent, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à des déserteurs. Vous savez bien de quoi je parle Frederrik ?

– Naturellement. Il est vrai qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui en est l'auteur, il est même possible qu'il y en ait plusieurs, malheureusement on ne trouve aucun indice susceptible de nous aider. Attaquer les civils dans les plaines, alors qu'ils sont sans défense, ce n'est guère très honorable... Le plus inquiétant est que les victimes de ces agressions ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'il leur est arrivé, elles se réveillent avec des blessures sans savoir d'où elles proviennent. Difficile dans ces conditions de faire une enquête...

Le maître prit soudainement conscience d'une chose, une chose presque évidente tout bien réfléchi.

– Ah... C'est donc pour ça qu'Aram se retrouve dans ma salle plus souvent qu'auparavant ? Vous vous inquiété pour sa sécurité et je ne pense pas me tromper en suggérant qu'il en va de même pour vos deux filles.

Le roi eut un regard complice vers le maître d'armes, mais un regard duquel transparaissait également toute la réalité du contexte actuel.

– Pour l'instant, ces attaques n'ont lieu que dans la plaine sud et sur des habitants de la citadelle qui on la malchance de s'aventurer dans cette zone. Les rapports sont formels, ces agressions contre le peuple n'ont pas pour but de tuer, juste de faire paniquer la population et ça pose déjà quelques problèmes puisque nos soldats prennent peur à leur tour et préfèrent fuir leurs responsabilités. À ce rythme-là, ces attaques pourraient atteindre Haphorya et si cela arrive, la situation sera ingérable, autant pour la sécurité des habitants que pour la nôtre. Les préfets ne pourront pas tous gérer.

Instant glacial, le roi et le maître gardèrent le silence quelques minutes.

– Donc j'ai raison ? Questionna Frederrik.

– Tu as raison oui...

Le maître d'arme baissa le son de sa voix, inutile qu'Aram entende ce qui allait suivre. De toute manière, ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué que son père se trouvait dans la pièce.

– Avez-vous envisagé l'hypothèse que le fléau Ganon n'ait pas totalement disparu ? Reprit Frederrik.

– Impossible de le savoir, répondit Link. Les agresseurs ne sont pas les monstres que j'ai affrontés il y a onze ans, les Lynels ne s'occupent pas de nous tant qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'eux et les Yigas ont presque totalement disparu.

– Donc on parlerait d'inconnu ?

– C'est aujourd'hui, l'hypothèse que je privilégie oui.

Le roi avait ordonné une surveillance accrue du prince et des deux princesses et avait fait augmenter la fréquence des tours de garde. Le roi et la reine ne voulaient en aucun cas que leurs enfants soient pris pour cible. Le risque zéro n'existait pas et le couple royal le savait bien, même avec les meilleurs remparts et les meilleurs soldats, les trois enfants n'étaient pas totalement en sécurités. Aram, bien qu'ayant un niveau de maîtrise exceptionnelle pour son âge, aurait des difficultés à résister à des assaillants, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Aurore et Laura n'étant pas formée au combat, il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour les atteindre.

– Si je puis me permettre, fit Frederrik, toujours à voix basse. Je pense que votre présence et celle de votre femme suffit pour empêcher toute offensive contre la famille royale. Ils n'ont certes aucun scrupule à s'en prendre aux citadins ou aux voyageurs itinérants mais ils ne sont pas idiots. Votre réputation d'épéiste n'est plus à faire et votre femme est une très puissante magicienne, qui plus est, une magicienne qui a tenu enfermé un démon pendant 100 ans avec son seul pouvoir héréditaire ! Il faudrait vraiment avoir envie de mourir pour vouloir s'attaquer à vous et en plus de cela, vous avez les pays limitrophes comme alliés... ce qui n'était pas le cas avant !

Link regarda un instant son ami avant de sourire, un sourire sincère.

– Vous avez raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, Aram, Aurore et Laura sont mes trois petits trésors après tout ? Bref passons, ça va être l'heure et ma femme nous attend pour le goûter. Vous savez comment elle est ?

Frederrik esquissa un sourire amusé.

– Elle n'aime pas les retards et n'hésitera pas à vous "gronder". Mais il est rare que vous soyez tous réunis au beau milieu l'après-midi, elle ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur. Je vous souhaite de bien en profiter en tout cas. Au vu de ce qui vous attend, vous allez en avoir besoin !

– Merci, c'est gentil, répondit le roi d'Hyrule. Bon allons aider Aram à ranger le matériel. Plus vite ça sera rangé plus vite on pourra aller se reposer !

– Encore faudrait-il qu'il se rende compte que vous êtes arrivés depuis bien cinq minutes... Sacré Aram, dès qu'il est concentré sur quelque chose, il est difficile de l'en sortir...

– Et je me demande bien de qui il tient ça bizarrement, conclu Link en rigolant.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Vous êtes en retard !

– J'avais remarqué chérie, merci !

Comme prévu, Zelda piqua une crise pour le retard de son fils et de son mari. Bien qu'ayant passé cent années à défendre son royaume en bloquant le fléau Ganon, son éducation royale n'en fut pas affaiblie, au contraire même. Zelda Bosphoramus, reine depuis dix ans, efficace et charismatique, avait remis le royaume sur pied avec l'aide de son mari et remis en place toutes les règles que ses instructeurs lui avaient enseignées, que cela soit la ponctualité, le protocole et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Enfin, seulement pendant la première grossesse de la reine car avec l'arrivée d'Aram dans la famille, la jeune mère eut bien du mal à se conformer à toutes les directives qu'elle-même avait imposée. Rapidement et avec l'approbation du père de son fils, le protocole fut très vite allégé, permettant ainsi aux deux parents de pouvoir mieux s'occuper de leur enfant et par la suite de leurs deux filles.

La vie à l'intérieur du palais se transforma en grande maison chaleureuse à la suite de ces naissances et il y régnait une ambiance festive. Ce qui contrastait au palais froid habituel des royaumes et empires voisins que le roi et la reine avaient visité peu après leur couronnement...

Ce n'était pas difficile de rendre un endroit accueillant et chaleureux, par Hylia !

Après tout, pourquoi avoir des couloirs et des pièces richement décorés quand tout le monde savait que le palais n'est occupé que par une quinzaine de personnes, gardes exclus. C'était là qu'Hyrule affichait clairement sa différence. Le palais royal ressemblait, de l'intérieur, davantage a une grande auberge qu'à un château, pour le plus grand plaisir du peuple qui pouvait y avoir accès de temps à autre.

Et justement, la famille royale se retrouva dans une de ces pièces cossues, familiales, et chaleureuses. Une grande table en bois massif était positionnée au centre et un fauteuil aux dimensions hors norme, spécialement fait sur mesure sur demande de la reine, pouvant accueillir cinq personnes encadrait une table basse, le tout en face d'une cheminée en pierre. Sur le mur, à l'opposé des fenêtres, se trouvaient quelques étagères où étaient rangés des livres de toutes sortes. Il y avait de la moquette carmin au sol qu'appréciaient particulièrement les trois enfants.

– Vous êtes irrécupérables ! Fit Zelda sur un ton dont on ne pouvait dire s'il était véritablement colérique. Est-ce qu'il serait possible messieurs qu'un jour, vous arriviez à l'heure ? J'ai une réunion avec le préfet du quartier sud et ses conseillers dans une heure et j'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de vous tant que je le peux !

Tout en s'excusant, le roi regarda son fils et vice-versa, un sourire aux lèvres avant de demander à son fils d'aller rejoindre ses deux sœurs qui, visiblement, l'attendaient avec impatience.

Le roi reprit.

– Désolé pour ça, j'ai discuté longuement avec Frederrik et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. De plus il a fallu ranger le matériel, cela a pris bien plus de temps que prévu.

– Vu le bazar que laisse Aram derrière lui à chaque fin d'entraînement, ça ne m'étonne guère. Il y en a pour un régiment entier à chaque fois. Ce que tu oublies de préciser c'est que tu passes les vingt minutes suivantes à jouer avec Aram, à quoi ça sert de prendre de l'avance si c'est pour arriver hors délai à la fin ?

Pour toute réponse, Link haussa les épaules.

Plusieurs rires non dissimulés à l'autre bout de la pièce sortirent le roi et la reine de leur conversation !

Felicia était étendue par terre après s'être pris les pieds - nul ne sait comment - dans le tapis mais miracle, les assiettes qu'elle tenait étaient toujours dans ses mains. Les trois enfants royaux hilares et les autres suivants hésitants entre la honte et le rire.

Mine de rien, ce petit accident réussie un instant à faire lâcher un grand sourire au roi et à la reine. Malgré tout Zelda reprit son air sérieux et reprit la discussion avec son mari.

– Tu es sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne idée ? J'ai l'impression de fois que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'Aram n'est qu'un enfant de dix ans. L'enseignement qu'il suit est très lourd à encaisser tu sais, je ne sais pas quand tu l'as vu nu pour la dernière fois mais il a des bleues un peu partout sur le corps. Ce n'est pas vraiment un reproche mais...

– Je sais, coupa Link. Mais compte tenu des événements actuels, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques... Même si je suis sûr qu'Aram prendra très au sérieux le fait d'être en danger, il faut qu'il soit prêt à se défendre et évidemment, cela passe par un solide entrainement. De plus, je fais confiance à Frederrik pour veiller à ce qu'Aram ne se blesse pas réellement.

Zelda soupira.

– Tel père, tel fils..., fit-elle dans un chuchotement.

– Comme tu dis ma chérie, ajouta Link tout en embrassant Zelda sur les lèvres.

– Tu sais comment te faire pardonner toi..., le taquina-t-elle.

Link l'embrassa de nouveau tout en gardant son air de « je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ».

Elle reprit.

– Bon et si on passait à table ? Fit soudainement Zelda. Aram, Aurore et Laura allez-vous laver les mains, Felicia apporte les assiettes en évitant de tomber encore s'il te plaît, Ludine va chercher le gâteau. Mon très cher mari, va me chercher ma tablette Sheikah, j'ai envie de vous prendre tous en photo. Les autres dressez la table s'il vous plaît ! Tachons de rendre ce petit moment ensemble conviviale et agréable parce que vu ce qui m'attend dans une heure, je préfèrerai avoir fait des réserves de gaieté et de bonne humeur...

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et pourtant Aram continua d'avoir ce sentiment d'angoisse.

Cela se produisait au cours de certaines nuits et en général quand la lune n'était pas visible. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Aram était toujours réveillé ou plutôt il ne pouvait pas s'endormir, quoi qu'il fasse. Aram était contraint d'attendre le lever du jour pour se rendormir... Et être réveillé une à deux heures plus tard par ses parents.

En d'autres termes, le prince ne dormait pas du tout lors de ces fameuses nuits.

Il en avait parlé à son père et à sa mère, à plusieurs reprises même, mais à chaque fois il eut la même réponse : « Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, c'est juste que tu t'imagines sans le vouloir que la nuit est synonyme de danger, mais il n'y a rien de dangereux et il ne t'arrivera rien. Cesse d'avoir peur, il ne va rien se passer et puis tu sais bien que nous sommes tous là, d'accord ? »

Cette explication, Aram l'avait entendu très souvent, que cela vienne de son père ou de sa mère, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. A certain moment, il avait l'impression d'être observé et voyait même parfois des sortes d'ombres devant ses yeux.

Et aussi, si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, pourquoi est-ce que sa petite sœur, Aurore, réagissaient parfois de la même manière que lui ? Il se passait des choses étranges et Aram n'aimait pas ça.

Le prince alluma une lanterne posée sur une petite table, elle-même posée à côté du lit.

Il se faufila sous sa couverture, prit un livre, et passa le temps, comme à chaque fois, en se remémorant la journée qu'il venait de passer, les cours qu'il avait suivi, de son entraînement plutôt rude et surtout du goûter préparé par sa mère. Il se rappela avec un sourire le moment où sa seule suivante avait failli renverser un plateau, contenant les assiettes, sur lui.

– Toujours aussi maladroite cette fille ! Se dit-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'Aram pensa à la très longue journée qu'il allait devoir supporter le lendemain. Ses cours, son entraînement mais aussi le début des préparatifs pour le bal. Mais il préféra ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment. L'important était de se reposer le plus possible sachant qu'il ne peut pouvait s'endormir qu'au moment du lever du soleil.

Maudite nuit.

C'est alors qu'il eut un vertige, sa tête se mit à vaciller, une sorte de sifflement de plus en plus aigu apparut dans ses oreilles. Aram eut la désagréable impression de tomber dans le vide, puis lorsque cette sensation arriva à son paroxysme, un hurlement glacial atteignit ses oreilles, un hurlement qu'Aram pouvait facilement reconnaître.

Ce hurlement était celui de sa sœur Aurore !


	3. 02 : Rêve

Elle se réveilla en sursaut de son lit, la peur au ventre, complètement désorientée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.

La petite fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et reprit son souffle.

Elle regarda la pièce où elle se trouvait d'un air effrayé, trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblante. L'endroit était déjà éclairé par une lanterne posée sur sa table de chevet. Des rideaux rouges cachaient des fenêtres, la porte de la pièce était fermée. Seul le silence entourait Aurore.

Elle attendit, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles en alertes. Reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre telle qu'elle était avant de s'endormir.

Rien n'avait changé. Sa commode était à côté de la porte toujours face aux fenêtres, ses jouets étaient toujours soigneusement rangés au fond la pièce. Son lit n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Les quelques cadres à photos étaient toujours posés sur la table de chevet et elle. Aurore, était assise sur son lit, la couette remontée jusqu'à sa tête.

– Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, fit Aurore d'une petite voix.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en faisait et ça ne saura sûrement pas la dernière.

La princesse se leva lentement, lança quelques regards anxieux autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté, Aurore y jeta un œil. Le couloir était éclairé, les ombres des flammes dansaient sur les murs au plafond ainsi que sur le tapis carmin. Un silence comme elle en entendait rarement venait compléter la description du lieu. Tout était parfaitement calme donc, rien à signaler. Aurore songea un instant à aller voir son grand frère. Celui-ci était souvent éveillé à cette heure-là.

D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. Une nuit sans lune d'ailleurs. Que le silence qui régnait entre les murs du palais. Toutes les lumières du château étaient allumées et les gardes faisaient leur tour de rempart en se relayant toutes les heures, comme à leur habitude...

Rassuré, la petite fille retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit dans l'optique d'aller se rendormir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Un détail presque insignifiant mais qu'Aurore aperçue en un regard. Les jouets au fond de sa chambre n'étaient plus ordonnés sur les étagères mais éparpillés au sol.

La princesse resta un instant stoïque, figée comme si une force invisible avait voulu qu'elle voit ce détail et qui, maintenant, la retenait dans sa position de spectatrice, la forçant à regarder les objets au sol. Une angoissa prit place dans son petit corps de fillette de neuf ans.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait dû entendre les voix des gardes et des bruits discrets, ne-serait-ce que le crépitement des flammes. Mais rien. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était le silence. Elle n'était pas sourde pourtant, elle s'était nettement entendu parler avant de sortir de son lit et d'aller vers la porte.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout même.

Aurore n'avait vu personne, entendu personne, mais là, elle sentait clairement qu'elle n'était pas seule.

En plus...

Elle avait éteint la lanterne posée sur sa table avant de s'endormir.

Oui ! Aurore s'en souvenait parfaitement ! Elle avait bel et bien éteint la lanterne !

Alors pourquoi était-elle allumée lorsqu'elle s'était brusquement éveillée ?

Très étrange.

Elle s'attarda soudain sur un autre détail qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, les rideaux étaient rouges... alors qu'ils auraient dû être bleu ciel. Ses yeux suivirent la forme des rideaux avant de se poser sur son lit, parfaitement éclairé... Sa couette aurait dû être bleu nuit au lieu de violet !

Elle releva le regard. L'un des rideaux recouvrant une fenêtre avait disparu...

Elle entendit un craquement sinistre qui la fit sursauter... Ses jouets au sol formaient désormais une sorte de flèche qui pointait droit sur la fenêtre sans rideaux.

À cet instant, Aurore n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'écouter son instinct d'enfant et de fuir le plus loin possible, sprinter directement dans les bras de ses parents. La petite fille était terrorisée, pourtant, quelque chose l'attirait, la forçait à regarder cette fenêtre. Quelqu'un voulait qu'elle aille voir ce qu'il y avait vers cette fenêtre.

Inconsciemment, ses jambes bougèrent, elle commença à s'approcher, rapidement, trop rapidement de cette fenêtre. Dans un ultime mouvement de la tête, quelques mètres avant sa destination, elle jeta un regard désespéré vers la porte de sa chambre...

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de porte.

Plus de porte.

Plus de commode.

Plus de table de chevet.

Plus de lanterne.

Et plus de lit.

Il n'y avait plus que les quatre murs, le plafond, elle, la fenêtre et les jouets.

Elle était toujours angoissée, ça elle le savait, pourtant une certaine curiosité l'attirait. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix.

Bien que plutôt douée, elle n'en était qu'aux bases sur les formes de magies existantes. Néanmoins elle savait déjà très bien différencier le réel de l'irréel. Là, actuellement, ce qui se passait n'était pas réel. Elle était dans une hallucination, dans un rêve voire même dans une vision.

Aurore s'étonna elle-même de réfléchir avec autant de lucidité alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait été tétanisée par les événements. Peut-être une conséquence indirecte de ce rêve...

Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire pour atteindre sa destination. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, franchit le dernier mètre et risqua un coup d'œil.

Elle vit le ciel.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux.

Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais sur un îlot flottant. Il n'y avait que le ciel et une mer de nuages autour d'elle. Enfin pas exactement. C'était comme si le ciel avait été coupé en deux. Le côté gauche semblait lumineux et bienveillant contrairement au côté droit qui, lui, semblait sombre et menaçant.

L'îlot sur lequel se trouvait la petite fille se mit à descendre, doucement au début puis de plus en plus vite. Aurore se retenu de hurler à plein poumons, se plaquant du mieux qu'elle le pu contre...

Contre quoi d'ailleurs ?

Ça ne ressemblait à aucune texture qu'elle connaissait. L'îlot était fait d'une matière inconnue. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail qu'un formidable éclair zébra le ciel, éblouissant la princesse au passage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut l'herbe, le ciel encore et... c'est tout.

Aurore se releva et étudia la zone où elle se trouvait à présent. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle était en haut d'une montagne. Un léger vent caressa ses vêtements et ses cheveux, il ne faisait pas froid, même qu'il faisait plutôt chaud. La température était relativement agréable. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la roche et quelques brins d'herbes éparpillés.

Aurore ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle était victime d'une illusion mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée voir. Elle n'en savait rien. Pas plus que le lieu où elle se trouvait à présent.

– Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Fit soudain une voix enfantine.

Aurore se figea instantanément. Interdite. Elle se tourna finalement dans la direction où venaient les voix.

Deux autres petites filles la regardaient. De véritables jumelles. Aurore devina assez facilement que ces deux filles devaient faire exactement la même taille et devaient avoir le même âge qu'elle. Leur apparition était cependant beaucoup trop soudain pour être réel !

En temps normal, n'importe quel enfant de neuf ans n'aurait pas hésité et serait allée jouer avec les deux filles. Plus pour être rassuré que par envie. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, Aurore ne bougea pas car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver au sens premier du terme. À partir de quand pouvait-on sortir de sa chambre en pleine nuit, traversé le ciel sur un îlot flottant et se retrouver en haut d'une montagne en plein jour ? Et ce en quelques minutes seulement.

En regardant toujours fixement les deux fillettes, elle se mit à avancer timidement.

Ces deux apparitions avaient quelque chose d'intimidant, l'une plus que l'autre. Pourtant la princesse choisit de poser une question toute simple. La plus simple possible.

– Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Hylia ! Fit la première d'un ton enjoué.

– Lythia ! Fit la seconde d'un ton réservé.

Aurore n'avait que neuf ans. Pourtant, l'un des deux prénoms lui semblait familier car elle l'avait lu dans de nombreux livres.

Elle avait adoré les histoires que sa mère lui avait racontées. Les légendes concernant la déesse fondatrice d'Hyrule : Hylia.

La jeune princesse savait tout sur elle. Les légendes racontaient que la déesse, pour pouvoir un jour venir à bout du mal, avait décidé de se séparer de son enveloppe divine pour se réincarner dans une hylienne. Hylia était vénérée dans tous les temples d'Hyrule. Pourtant aucun écrit ne parlait d'une jumelle nommée Lythia.

Aurore en était quasiment sûr, les deux fillettes qu'elle avait devant elle étaient sœur. Même taille, même corps, même visage, même yeux, même tenue. C'était bizarre.

La fille nommée Hylia coupa Aurore dans ses réflexions.

– Tu as peur de nous ?

La princesse ne répondit pas de suite.

Oui elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée même. Elle était la victime d'une hallucination.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle très doucement. C'est juste que c'est bizarre de tomber sur vous dans ce lieu inconnu alors qu'il y a quelques minutes j'étais encore dans mon lit.

« Hylia » sembla réfléchir un instant en levant un instant la tête.

– D'accord, mais tu ne veux vraiment pas jouer avec nous ? Fit-elle sans se soucier des émotions de la princesse. Ma sœur s'ennuie tellement en ce moment.

Voilà elle avait la confirmation à ses interrogations. Les deux fillettes étaient sœurs.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Aurore savait bien que dans tous les cas le rêve allait continuer jusqu'à la fin. Sa mère l'avait prévenu à ce sujet : il était inutile de vouloir s'échapper d'une vision tant qu'elle n'était pas terminée, quoiqu'elle fasse, Aurore devait aller jusqu'au bout de son rêve. Elle espérait juste que cela n'allait pas durer trop longtemps.

Mais visiblement la petite fille voulait qu'Aurore joue avec elle et sa sœur.

Pourquoi refuser ?

La princesse ne se rendit pas compte que Lythia avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Elle avait joué avec la petite Hylia sans avoir aucune notion du temps qui s'était déroulé. À un moment, Hylia croisa le regard d'Aurore. La princesse s'arrêta net, la petite fille la fixait avec des yeux beaucoup trop clairs pour être réelle. Elle se leva d'un coup et Aurore fit de même sans esquisser le moindre geste. Étrangement, la peur viscérale qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début s'était évaporée. À présent, c'était un sentiment de bien-être qui parcourra le corps de la princesse. Les deux se regardèrent une dizaine de secondes !

Dix secondes interminables pour Aurore.

Ce fut Hylia qui brisa la glace en première.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis là pour protéger ce que j'ai créé, pour protéger mon peuple et pour te protéger toi. »

Aurore ne répondit pas, la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle n'était pas celle d'une petite fille mais celle d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la princesse remarqua que la personne en face d'elle n'était plus une enfant mais une grande femme qu'Aurore trouva magnifique. Visage triangulaire et attendrissant, la peau claire, cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, une grande robe d'un blanc immaculé et les yeux d'un bleu perçant. La princesse avait l'impression d'être face à sa mère, pourtant ce n'était pas elle.

La femme semblait débordante de vitalité, une aura surnaturelle l'entourait et un léger parfum vanillé emplissait l'air. Hylia reprit la parole.

« Je viens te mettre en garde, préviens ton père et ta mère, prévient ton frère et ta sœur, préviens tout le peuple d'Hyrule. Je vais te montrer ce qui va arriver. Seul vous avez le pouvoir de changer les choses ! »

La voix ne venait pas directement de la femme, ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Aurore avait entendu la voix dans sa tête !

Un voile blanc commença à recouvrir sa vision, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni de demander quoi que ce soit. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Hylia lui dire une dernière phrase.

« Je compte sur vous mes enfants... »

Flash de lumière.

Elle tomba lourdement au sol, sonnée. Mais elle se releva péniblement en découvrant là où elle se trouvait à présent.

Elle était dans un nouveau lieu, un lieu radicalement différent. La princesse était debout, en regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur un pont en pierre mal entretenu., comme si l'érosion avait fait son travail ou qu'une grande et violente bataille avait eu lieu à cet endroit.

Le ciel était teinté de dorures crépusculaires et des montagnes était visible à un ou deux kilomètres tout au plus. Une atmosphère néfaste régnait en ces lieux. Un vent froid et sec fouetta le visage de la princesse dans un son aigu semblable à celui qu'elle avait déjà entendu dans le désert Gérudo. Une chose était sûre, si le précédent endroit avait pour but d'être rassurant, celui où elle se trouvait avait pour seul et unique but de lui faire faire un malaise dans la minute.

Elle se sentit d'un coup mal...

Aurore remarqua qu'elle se trouvait au début de l'édifice, un large mur parfaitement lisse l'empêchait de pouvoir quitter les lieux. À l'opposé de celui-ci, l'édifice ne semblait ne pas avoir de limite de longueur et continuait dans une épaisse brume blanche.

Elle était encore en pleine vision et ce rêve jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle se sentit épuisée et perdue.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas continuer, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre indéfiniment que quelqu'un ou quelque chose intervienne ?

Tout en sachant pertinemment que rien n'y personne de l'extérieur ne pouvait intervenir de toute manière...

Aurore commença donc à marcher droit devant elle, au centre du pont. Elle marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait être une quinzaine de minutes ou une demi-heure peut-être avant d'aller s'accouder sur un des bords de la structure pour reprendre son souffle.

Il ne s'était strictement rien passé durant ce laps de temps. L'air n'était pas désagréable mais toujours étrange, et le décor n'avait pas changé.

En fait, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé de sa position d'origine.

Aurore ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais elle sentait que ce répit serait de courte durée.

À cette simple pensée, l'air se chargea d'une tension. Des sueurs froides commencèrent à parcourir le corps de la princesse. Quelle horrible sensation.

Inquiète, elle décida de jeter un œil pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, peut être trouverait elle un indice sur ce qu'elle devrait faire ?

Elle n'eut rien de tout ça et à vrai dire, elle aurait bien préféré ne rien voir tout court.

À la place, elle vit une chose qui l'horrifia de la tête aux pieds. En dessous du pont il y avait un lac qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au début, mais ce lac n'était pas de la couleur normale que devrait avoir un lac normal. Il ne reflétait pas le coucher de soleil. Il ne reflétait rien à vrai dire.

L'étendue d'eau était rouge sang et elle voyait des formes indéfinissables flottées à sa surface.

C'était pire que n'importe quel cauchemar qu'elle avait pu faire !

Elle détourna le regard en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux, recula d'un pas en arrière, glissa et tomba. Elle avait glissé sur une flaque de sang poisseux. Glacée et tremblante, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir des corps sans vie, complètement noir, visiblement carbonisés. Une puanteur atroce lui arriva aux narines. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement !

N'en pouvant plus, en pleurs et sur le point de vomir, elle commença à détaler. Qu'importe la direction, il fallait s'enfuir de cet enfer.

Loin

Le plus loin possible.

À un moment, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'arrêta. Cela l'étonna à peine d'ailleurs, c'était comme ça depuis le début, si elle s'était arrêtée à ce moment précis c'était qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à voir.

Les images des corps brûlées lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette vision horrible de sa tête.

Au bord de l'évanouissement elle leva la tête. Tout avait disparu, comme lorsqu'elle avait atterri dans ce lieu. Il n'y avait que le pont à perte de vue, le soleil était presque couché et il ne restait que quelques lueurs orangées dans le ciel.

Elle n'espérait maintenant qu'une chose : que ce rêve infernal s'arrête le plus vite possible. Qu'elle puisse revenir à la réalité et foncer dans la chambre de ses parents.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Rien qu'une seule.

Aurore finit par réunir le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore et se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

La brume avait disparu !

À la place il y avait une femme assise sur un trône en marbre blanc lui-même positionnée au centre du pont dans un espace circulaire. La femme était très belle. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui avait mis Aurore en garde sur une future menace, mais à quelques détails prêts. Elle avait un visage triangulaire mais menaçant, la peau claire, des cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, une grande robe d'un noir fascinant et les yeux d'un bleu foncé perçant.

Si sa déduction était bonne, il s'agissait sûrement de Lythia. En tout cas la femme en face d'Aurore n'esquissa aucun mouvement, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de la présence de la princesse. Celle-ci était occupée à affûter une sombre lame ensanglantée... Lentement ! Précautionneusement !

Seul le bruit du vent venait casser la tension provoquée par l'entité féminine. Aurore comprit rapidement que la personne présente devant elle ne pouvait être que la seule responsable des tas de cadavres qu'elle avaient fui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Enfin, s'était ce qu'elle imaginait.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle put penser...

À partir de là, la seule chose dont elle se souvint était que la femme s'était arrêtée dans sa tâche et avec une lenteur sadique, s'était tournée vers la princesse, l'avait fixement regardée pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité et avait lâché un rire incontrôlable. L'instant d'après, une vive douleur transperça le corps de la princesse qui n'eut même pas le temps de hurler.

Aurore perdit connaissance.

O_o_O_o_O

– .u'e..-ce qu'.l se .as.e p..a ?

– .ll.z ch.. d.s s...urs !

– tu m'en..nd ? ...re les ..ux s'.l te p..it !

Un son lointain l'appelait.

Où était-elle ?

Son seul sens actif était l'ouïe.

Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Très légèrement.

D'un coup, elle vit un rayon de lumière apparaître dans son champ de vision. Cette lumière commença à grandir en même temps que les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Malheureusement elle ne distingua qu'un mélange de parole incompréhensible. Plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps.

Pour quelle raison ?

Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle était Aurore, fille de Link et Zelda Bosphoramus, héritière au trône et seconde dans l'ordre de succession.

Elle avait un frère nommé Aram et une sœur nommée Laura.

Elle avait passé la soirée avec sa famille puis était allée au lit sur ordre de ses parents. Ensuite...

Ensuite ?

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Le trou noir, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Par contre elle avait peur. Elle le sentait ! Ce n'était pas la peur de recevoir une punition à la suite d'une bêtise. Non là c'était une peur tétanisante. Comme si la mort était en face d'elle.

Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle une telle émotion ?

Soudain elle toucha quelque chose, elle ne sut pas quoi. Au moins le toucher était revenu. Elle ne comprenait rien, elle était réveillée, ça elle le savait, mais elle ne voyait presque rien, elle touchait quelque chose avec sa main droite sans qu'elle ne sache dire ce que c'était et entendit des bouts de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Après quelques instants d'attente et de questionnement, elle sentait enfin ce qu'elle touchait. C'était un bras. C'était le bras de Zelda. C'était sa mère !

Bien décidé à sortir de cet état étrange qui était tout sauf normal, elle se concentra davantage, elle commença à apercevoir des formes et à entendre distinctement, cette fois, la voix de la reine.

– Par Hylia ! Elle reprend enfin conscience ! Link va me chercher le médecin vite ! Fit Zelda au bord de l'hystérie.

La princesse se rendit compte que ses yeux avaient commencés à s'ouvrir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent dans sa direction. L'instant d'après, sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras, la tête d'Aurore posée contre sa poitrine. Au bout du lit, Aram tenait la main droite de Laura qui regardait, incrédule, ce qui se déroulait devant elle en demandant à son frère pourquoi l'iris de l'œil gauche d'Aurore était devenue violet à la place de turquoise.

Aram ne répondit pas, trop choqué de ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Aurore laissa passer quelques secondes avant de fondre en larmes en appelant sa mère et son père. Link revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le docteur de la famille, qui en entrant, demanda à Aram et Laura de quitter la pièce et d'attendre dans le couloir.

Une demi-heure d'attente passa. Un temps qui semblait être interminable, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Link et le docteur. Celui-ci avait diagnostiqué une énorme fatigue aussi bien mentale que physique à la princesse et lui avait donné un sédatif pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et se calmer. Il avait par ailleurs demandé une bassine d'eau froide et des serviettes pour pouvoir atténuer la fièvre. Enfin il avait recommandé plusieurs jours de repos. Personne, hormis sa famille, ne devait s'approcher d'elle et tous ses cours étaient suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le roi, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Aram et Laura, qui tenait la main de son frère, adossés contre le mur, attendant la suite des événements. Avec un sourire, faible mais bien présent, il renvoya ses deux autres enfants au lit en leur expliquant que tout irait mieux dès le lendemain et que, sous aucun prétexte, ils ne devaient quitter leur chambre !

La reine regarda son fils et sa fille partir puis avec une infime délicatesse, elle coucha Aurore en lui assurant qu'elle resterait toute la nuit pour veiller sur elle.

Enfin elle se tourna vers son mari, le visage grave.

– Demain on a une assemblée avec le ministre, les conseillers, les préfets et les représentants des différents peuples... Il ne faudra, en aucun cas, parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer cette nuit. La situation est déjà tendue dans les plaines avec toutes ses attaques, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Compris ?

Link fit un hochement d'approbation de la tête, embrassa sa fille sur le front puis commença à quitter la pièce. Au seuil de la porte, Zelda l'interpella une dernière fois.

– On n'aura pas une minute à nous demain alors fais en sorte qu'Aram soit dispensé de cours et prépare-lui quelques séances de relaxation qu'il devra faire avec Frederrik dans la journée, il comprendra rapidement pourquoi !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Dis grand frère, je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Laura.

Une heure s'était passée depuis le réveil d'Aurore. Link avait envoyé Aram et sa fille cadette se coucher en ayant été suffisamment persuasif pour les dissuader de bouger de leur lit. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas osé faire quoi que ce soit, leurs esprits toujours préoccupés par ce que venait de vivre leur sœur. Le prince était couché depuis tout ce temps, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Ou plutôt de trouver le sommeil vu qu'il ne s'était tout simplement pas endormi avant le réveil brutal d'Aurore.

Alors il avait attendu, en repassant en boucle les événements récents dans le noir de la nuit et dans un silence parfait. Et tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, la petite dernière de la famille était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'Aram. Telle un hors-la-loi, elle avait désobéi à son père. Mais bon, elle n'avait que sept ans, avait été réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, avait vu sa grande sœur dans un état très inquiétant. Ses parents n'étaient pas libres. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle aille voir la seule personne dans sa famille qui était plus ou moins disponible.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança discrètement vers le lit de son frère. Celui-ci avait rabattu la couette pour faire comprendre à Laura qu'elle pouvait venir.

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Elle sauta dans le lit et se cala contre son frangin. Aram positionna la couverture au niveau des épaules de sa jeune sœur et cala sa tête contre son épaule droite. Et presque instantanément, Laura se rendormit.

Et dire que lui-même galérait à trouver le sommeil. Laura était capable de s'endormir n'importe où en quelques minutes et c'était presque une mission impossible de la réveiller. On pourrait lui mettre un orchestre en pleine action à côté de ses oreilles qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre. Elle n'imaginait pas la chance qu'elle avait !

Aram ne ferma toujours pas les yeux. Décidément il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'il lui en voulait pour qu'il ne puisse pas dormir. Il ressentait bien la fatigue, ce n'était pas le problème mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à fermer l'œil.

Sa sœur laissa échapper un souffle régulier signe qu'elle était en train de profiter d'un bon sommeil réparateur et que quelques heures plus tard elle serait la première à se lever, à rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et à gambader dans le palais, tout sourire en attendant que le reste de la famille daigne montrer le bout de leur nez.

C'est à ce moment précis que ça recommença. Sa tête se mit à devenir de plus en lourde, un son de plus en plus strident résonna dans ses oreilles. Il eut une nouvelle fois l'impression de tomber dans le vide mais contrairement à la crise qu'il eut quelques heures plus tôt. Cette fois il n'eut aucun cri, juste le noir.

Aram voyait du noir. Tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne voyait plus rien, il remarqua que ses paupières étaient fermées et qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était dans son lit et que Laura bloquait toujours son épaule et son bras droit.

Soudain, il vit une lueur dorée apparaître dans son champ de vision, mais la lueur était loin, environ cinq cents mètres plus loin. C'était exactement ce qu'Aram imaginait lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'être observé.

La lueur ne bougeait pas mais Aram eut la désagréable impression que celle-ci s'était tournée vers lui. Rien ne se passa pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent. La lumière dorée ne cilla pas et Aram ne détourna pas le regard. À un moment, la lueur commença à bouger et à s'éloigner dans une direction inconnue, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Aram réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était bien dans sa chambre et sentait bien sa petite sœur encore et toujours calé contre lui. Il ne détourna pas le regard et ne bougea pas la tête, se contentant de fixer pendant un instant là où il y avait cette petite lueur dorée. Sauf qu'il était bien dans sa chambre les yeux ouverts et qu'en face de lui il y avait un mur. Avec un air perplexe, il mémorisa le chemin qu'avait pris la lumière pour s'éloigner, repoussa doucement Laura sur le côté du lit, se leva, et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit la citadelle animée par la lumière de quelques torches et il vit l'allée principale, celle qui menait directement au palais royal.

Aram en était sûr, la lueur dorée avait suivi l'allée en direction de la plaine sud.

Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence !

Et ça n'avait aucun sens surtout !

Pourtant sur le moment, le jeune prince était hésitant. Il vivait dans un monde régi par des lois physiques, la magie et la technologie archéonique et il venait manifestement de dépasser les limites humaines théoriques d'un hylien normal. Et justement il n'était pas un hylien normal. Il avait vu quelque chose à travers un mur et les yeux fermés.

D'abord Aurore qui faisait des rêves étranges et lui qui voyait des choses les yeux fermés alors que ladite chose n'était même pas directement dans son champ de vision ! Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond cette nuit.

La colère l'envahit soudainement, il ne sut pas pourquoi ni à cause de quoi, mais il s'énerva. Comme si cette colère ne venait pas de lui. Mais il en avait marre, cela faisait trop pour une seule nuit, en seulement quelques heures.

Il ne manquerait plus que Laura pète les plombs pour parfaire les événements.

Il avait envie de dormir, juste dormir, juste se reposer !

Était-ce trop demandé ?

Se disant que sa soudaine colère ne mènerait à rien, il décida d'aller se recoucher en espérant pouvoir enfin profiter de son lit douillet. Il se sentait plus fatigué qu'avant étrangement.

Il se remit sous sa couette, sentit Laura se remettre sur son épaule, comme si elle avait détecté son retour, et il ferma les yeux.

En quelques minutes, Aram s'endormit finalement dans un profond sommeil.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une ferme située au pied des falaises Gérudo, un homme se réveilla en sursaut, son chien de garde était en train d'aboyer à plein volume devant la porte. Craignant une attaque contre son troupeau de moutons par des bêtes sauvages. Le fermier s'empara d'une serpe coupe-gorge, descendit les escaliers, et s'armant de tout le courage qu'il possédait ouvrit la porte d'un coup, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux.

Son chien et lui-même se stoppèrent nette en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Un loup doré, éblouissant, marchait tranquillement en longeant les barrières de la ferme. Ne se souciant absolument pas des deux êtres qui le fixaient avec un air effaré. Il continua sa route.

L'homme regarda le loup s'éloigner, sa serpe coupe-gorge tenue par une main tremblante. Soudain, le fermier interpella l'animal d'un grand cri. Le chien décida de suivre son maître et aboya à son tour.

Le loup se stoppa et avec une infime douceur, se retourna dans leur direction. L'homme put voir de loin son regard et ne vit aucune lueur agressive. Deux yeux d'un violet perçant le fixaient simplement ! Le regard inspirait à la fois crainte et respect. L'homme, la serpe toujours dans sa main, la pointa dans la direction du loup, comme pour le mettre au défi d'approcher. Mais pourtant il semblait indécis. Déjà c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un loup de cette couleur et c'était même la première fois qu'un tel animal se montra dans le royaume d'Hyrule.

Des loups, l'homme en avait vu et pas que des pacifiques. Il n'avait cependant jamais entendu parler de prédateur ayant une fourrure dorée comme l'or. Cela restait un spécimen rare donc.

L'homme fit marcher sa matière grise et arriva à la conclusion que la capture d'un tel animal lui vaudrait une petite récompense. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage. Il allait donner le signalement de la bête aux soldats dès le lendemain matin et on allait le rétribuer pour une telle découverte. L'appât du gain reprit le dessus. Sa personnalité de Yigas refit surface. Il n'allait cependant pas avertir ses anciens camarades, cela diviserait la part du butin.

Cachant un rire nerveux, il commença à reculer vers sa maison en surveillant le loup doré qui était figé telle une statue. Le chien de l'ancien Yigas se mit à aboyer plus fort. L'homme rentra dans sa maison, vérifia que son animal était lui aussi rentré et ferma la porte.

Alors il gravit aussi vite qu'il put les escaliers, ouvrit une trappe au plafond, s'y engouffra et alla jeter un œil à l'un des dix trous incrustés dans la toiture, tous en prenant un de ces arcs qui traînait au sol ainsi que quelques flèches et des bananes dans un coffre soigneusement posé. Équipé pour se défendre au cas où, l'ancien Yigas attendait.

Le loup n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait de ses yeux perçant l'endroit où se tenait le Yigas avec une expression de plénitude absolument bouleversante. Pourtant le loup finit par tourner la tête et en prenant de l'élan avec ses pattes arrière, il s'élança et disparus dans les roches orangées du mont Nabooru laissant le Yigas savouré sa future victoire qui n'arrivera jamais.

Après une bonne demi-heure de course, le loup s'arrêta dans une grotte du plateau de Zircot. Une lumière vive en jaillit soudainement juste avant qu'un homme habillé de la tête aux pieds par une tunique noire ne s'approche de l'endroit. Celui-ci tourna plusieurs fois la tête autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas été suivi puis s'engouffra dans la grotte. Il vit une forme humaine au fond de la cavité qui l'attendait, impatiente.

– Alors petite, comment ça s'est passé ? J'espère que tu as apprécié notre petite incantation pour te ramener en sécurité plus vite que la normale, demanda l'homme en noir à bonne distance de la silhouette.

– M'ouais, pas très agréable mais je reconnais le côté pratique... Concernant la mission, elle s'est très bien déroulée à l'exception de cette saleté de vision. Sérieux quand la déesse a un message à nous faire passer, elle pourrait le faire plus doucement ! Plus jamais je ne retenterai l'expérience, non merci !

La silhouette marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Sauf que ton rôle, c'est d'obéir aux ordres, alors s'il faut que tu te bouffes des visions à la chaîne, tu rempliras gentiment ton travail !

La silhouette baissa la tête et sa voix se fit moins enthousiaste.

– Sinon la balade était agréable, reprit-elle. J'ai pu foutre la trouille à quelques personnes, c'était très drôle ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai rencontré un Yigas qui avait l'air très intéressé par ma transformation. S'il avait su...

L'homme dissimula un rire, essayant de rester sérieux.

– Une rencontre collatérale donc... Mais on s'en fout de ça. Est-ce que les enfants royaux ont fait le rêve eux aussi ?

– La princesse Aurore l'a fait oui, il me semble... et comme vous l'aviez prévue elle a tout oublié, le choc émotionnel a dû être trop fort pour elle.

– Quand est-ce que nous devrons passer à l'action selon vous ?

– Pas tout de suite, nous avons le temps, Aram, Aurore et Laura ne sont pas encore prêts pour les grands projets de mon père !

La forme humaine eut un nouveau temps de réflexion puis enchaîna.

– Ils n'ont pas encore assez d'expérience du monde dans lequel ils vivent ! Et encore moins du monde dans lequel ils vont être prochainement. Ils vont en baver mais à mon avis une fois qu'ils auront acquis l'expérience nécessaire, ils seront un atout stratégique de choix, même si l'idée de les utiliser me répugne un peu !

Cette réponse parut plaire à l'homme en noir.

– Même si l'idée te répugne, tu n'as pas le choix ! Nous attendons tous de toi que tu remplisses ta part. Je vais rapporter ce que tu as dit à ton père, mais par mesure de précaution, tu devras lui faire ton rapport de vive voix, il t'attendra dans son bureau demain à la première heure et comme d'habitude, aucun retard ne sera toléré alors... Fais en sorte de ne pas être en retard ! N'oublie pas ce qui arrive à ceux qui manque de respect au chef des chevaliers célestes !

L'homme en noir remit sa capuche sur sa tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de disparaître, il ajouta :

– Restez planqué et ne faites pas de conneries !

Puis il partit.

La forme humaine demeura encore quelque temps dans la grotte puis un éclair de lumière illumina la montagne enneigée. Le loup sortit à l'air libre. Son pelage doré attira les quelques chauves-souris des neiges qui était dans les parages. Une fois à sa portée, le loup bondit et referma ses crocs sur deux des cinq chauves-souris venues vers lui. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure nourriture du monde mais le loup s'en fichait, du moment que ça remplit le ventre, alors ce n'est pas un problème. C'était surtout plus comestible avec ses sens de loup qu'avec ses sens humains.

Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur le Yigas croisé quelque temps avant. Dire qu'il avait cru avoir gagné, c'était hilarant.

Et c'était encore plus drôle de lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait un loup en face de lui alors que sa transformation lui permettait de se transformer en louve.

Elle décida qu'il était enfin temps de retirer le camouflage qu'elle avait mis en place le matin même. Dans un nouvel éclair éblouissant, l'animal reprit sa forme humaine, déjà caché par plusieurs couches de vêtements pour résister au froid glacial. La fille jeta un regard amusé vers les quelques monstres qui désertaient les lieux à sa vue.

Pour une première utilisation ce n'était pas trop mal, cette magie camouflait sa transformation en louve pour lui donner les traits d'un loup adulte. Ce n'était qu'une magie de dissimulation qui était facile à briser, mais jusqu'à présent tout le monde s'était fait avoir.

Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle avait pu trouver un superflu pareil, ça n'avait strictement aucune utilité, mais elle trouvait ça drôle. D'autant plus que le camouflage lui permettait de ressembler au loup doré de la légende. Celui qui avait aidé le héros dans sa quête crépusculaire.

Ironie du destin ?

Succession ?

La fille s'en foutait royalement.

Dans un nouvel éclat de rire non dissimuler, elle reprit sa route en direction du campement qu'elle avait établie quelques jours avant. Sur le chemin, elle se remit en mémoire le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques heures auparavant, bien décidé à retranscrire son expérience, que l'on pouvait considérer d'extrême, sur un bout de papier. Elle avait pris des risques inconsidérés en poussant la mission aux pieds même du palais royal pourtant elle ne le regretta pas. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait... Et puis...

Elle avait pu s'approcher des trois enfants royaux !

Puis levant la tête vers le ciel, avec un large sourire sur son visage. La fille parla.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéries ! Dans peu de temps, votre cousine viendra vous chercher et vous ramènera chez vous !


	4. 03 : Un père et une mère

– ... Je pense, au vu des circonstances, qu'il faudrait recruter une centaine de soldats pour compenser les trouillards qui désertent leurs postes !

– Je propose de capturer un de ces agresseurs, on pourra procéder à diverses expériences pour tenter de comprendre qui ils sont ou ce qu'ils sont. Qu'importe la méthode utilisée pour la capture, il nous en faut un ! Avec l'aide d'Hylia, nous rassurerons la population et plus personne n'osera plus s'attaquer à nous !

– Prions notre déesse, prions Hylia, nos appels ne resteront pas vain et elle nous sauvera !

– Je connais quelques techniques de persuasion pour faire parler l'ennemi au besoin... !

– Tendons leur une embuscade et massacrons-les !

Link laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un soupir non dissimulé, la lassitude l'avait gagné depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et il jetait seulement quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre. Zelda resta droite, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à droite et à gauche. Son visage, d'habitude chaleureux et souriant, était devenu un masque de marbre totalement inexpressif et pourtant, la reine était dans une colère noire qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour exploser.

Jamais, mais alors jamais le couple royal n'avait assisté à une réunion aussi ennuyante. Et pourtant, ils en avaient fait des assemblées comme celle-là ! Notamment après la destruction du Fléau Ganon, avant de rebâtir la citadelle ou encore juste après la naissance d'Aram.

Mais celle à laquelle ils assistaient aujourd'hui était sans aucun doute la pire de toute.

Les conseillers du royaume se situaient à gauche de Link et notaient tous ce qu'il se disait à la place du script qui était absent. Ceux-ci relevaient la tête de temps en temps pour voir qui parlait sans s'intéresser d'avantages à l'avalanche de phrase sans queue ni tête débitées par l'ensemble des chevaliers des prêtres d'Hyrule et de la noblesse venue seulement assistée à la réunion. La plupart étaient sur les trois premiers rangs en face du roi et de la reine et les autres s'étaient éparpillés dans tout le bâtiment. Ce qui donnait une ambiance sonore composée uniquement d'un brouhaha général où personne ne comprenait un traite mot de ce qu'il se disait à moins d'être à un mètre de l'interlocuteur.

Les quatre préfets d'Haphorya, capitale du royaume, étaient calmement assis à droite du roi et de la reine et soupiraient en se demandant sûrement pourquoi pareils abrutis existaient dans les rangs de la population globale d'Hyrule. C'est ainsi que, parmi les préfets, deux étaient en train de dormir pendant que les deux autres regardaient la scène se dérouler en priant pour que cette réunion, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, se termine enfin.

Les représentants des peuples Gérudo, Piaf, Goron et Zora assis un peu plus loin, lancèrent des regards abasourdis par tant d'immaturité, tout en priant en silence pour que quelqu'un arrête ce carnage.

Au beau milieu de ce merdier, se trouvait un homme, un homme à la tenue simple et sans prétention avec les cheveux gris argenté et les yeux couleur noisette. Cet homme-là, connu sous le nom de Frederrik, laissa échapper un dernier bâillement, se concentra quelques secondes, se leva de sa chaise et, avec une voix à réveiller un mort, fit vibrer ses cordes vocales dans une démonstration parfaite de ses talents d'orateur en déclarant la phrase la plus signifiante de cet événement et, s'il vous plaît; avec un vocabulaire à faire pâlir les plus grands philosophes d'Hyrule :

– MAIS VOS GUEULES PUTAIN !

Silence net dans la salle.

Le couple royal remercia silencieusement Frederrik pour son intervention, prononça un soupir de soulagement et profita de ce moment de répit pour apprécier le silence régnant autour d'eux.

Deux minutes passèrent dans cette absence de bruit.

Un chevalier de la garde royale se situant au milieu de l'assemblée, se leva. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans au vu de son visage encore juvénile. Il était visiblement encore sonné du coup de gueule poussé par le maître d'armes. Il avait cependant un visage déterminé alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. C'est bien, enfin une bleusaille qui ne se laisse pas intimider ! Cela se faisait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps...

– Hum Hum... Si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'il serait bien de former la population aux bases du combat rapproché et aux arts martiaux. En cas d'attaque ils pourront se défendre, ou du moins ne pas se laisser faire. D'ailleurs j'ai travaillé sur une théorie qui pourrait expliquer ces agressions ! Si vous voulez l'entendre... ?

– Enfin une proposition sensée ! Continuez ! Répondit le roi le plus calmement possible.

Le soldat ne se fit pas prié.

– Comme on l'a déjà évoqué, ces attaques ont lieu principalement dans la plaine sud. Aucun mort n'est aujourd'hui à déplorer mais les victimes se réveillent avec des blessures sans pour autant en connaître la provenance. Cela ne peut pas être l'œuvre de voleur ou de bandit. J'avais plus pensé à un groupe qui viendrait d'un autre roy... !

Mouvement d'indignation dans la salle.

– C'est absurde, nos frontières du sud-ouest au nord-est sont surveillées en permanence et seulement six ponts permettent le passage. Vous être en train d'insinuer que nous somme incompétents ? Cria un garde frontalier à une vingtaine de mètres.

– En plus, le Fléau Ganon n'existe plus, quel ennemi pourrait nous attaquer ? Moi je pense que c'est forcément un groupe armé interne à Hyrule ! Fit des chevaliers de la garnison d'Elimith.

– La déesse nous protégera, n'ayez aucune craint... ! Fit un prêtre.

– Toi le vieux, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Répondit le même chevalier.

Et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

Seulement pour quelques secondes.

– FERMEZ LA !

Mouvement de stupeur, c'était la reine qui avait fait usage de sa voix. Le tranchant de son ton avait stoppé l'agitation. Zelda paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs et elle avait bien du mal à ne pas se lâcher davantage. Elle était reine et son statut ne lui autorisait pas toutes les formulations pouvant exister.

Après s'être assise, non sans avoir jeté un regard qui se voulait assassin à l'assemblée – regard qui en disait long sur l'envie de Zelda de tous les virer – la reine reprit la parole.

– Ce n'est pas le marché de la citadelle ici ! Cria sévèrement Zelda. Capitaine Nokda qu'attendez-vous pour contrôler vos hommes ? Et vous monsieur le chef des prêtes ? Qu'on se fasse trucider ? Je n'ai jamais assisté à une telle représentation de la dignité hylienne, c'est déplorable ! Vous prétendez défendre le peuple et vouloir assurer sa sécurité mais à l'exception de la garde royale, vous ne faites rien ! Rien ! Vous désertez vos postes et vous osez déblatérer de tels propos... La proposition du soldat qui se trouve en face de moi mérite plus de considération alors écoutez-le jusqu'à la fin, c'est un ordre !

– Votre altesse, avec tout le respect que je vous dois...

– Exact, vous me devez le respect capitaine, et si vous n'êtes pas capable de commander vos hommes, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de vous remplacer ! Ce que je pourrais bien faire dans la seconde si vous persistez à me contredire !

La reine marqua un temps de pause. Link posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et prit la parole.

– Soldat, vous pouvez poursuivre, fit le roi en direction du soldat de la garde.

Le jeune homme leur envoya un sourire de reconnaissance. Il avait fait le bon choix en voulant intégrer la garde royale malgré les difficultés pour y accéder. Cette unité était parfaitement disciplinée et un esprit d'entraide les unissait tous.

– Euh oui..., reprit-il. Après réflexion, et avec l'aide de mes camarades, nous avons déduit qu'aucun groupe armé connu à ce jour n'aurait pu être à l'origine de ces attaques. Le Fléau Ganon n'avait pas de sous fifres qui ne laissaient aucune trace de leur passage. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait lancer des investigations du côté du Viaduc Hylia. Étant la zone la moins peuplée du royaume, nous pensons y trouver des indices dans les environs.

Avant même qu'une réponse ne soit donnée par le couple royal, un des préfets prit la parole.

– Pourtant, le viaduc et le lac Hylia est l'endroit où se réunit le peuple pour le concours de pêche annuel et il ne sait rien produit depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. De plus, sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer que la région sud d'Hyrule soit le lieu où on pourra trouver d'éventuels indices ? Demanda-t-il pour finir.

Un autre soldat de la garde, plus âgé, se leva.

– Comme tout le monde le sait... Je l'espère...! Les attaques ont lieu uniquement dans la plaine sud. On sait aussi que c'est dans la région de Farore qu'a eu lieu la destruction du village de Mysteny. Village dont sont issus les cinq domestiques de vos enfants vos altesses. C'est une des zones les plus mystérieuses du royaume. Par ailleurs, un fermier issu de cette région nous a rapporté tôt ce matin qu'il avait fait face à un loup doré. Cela loup n'a montré aucun signe d'agressivité selon le fermier mais avouez quand même qu'il n'est pas commun de croiser des animaux avec de tels pelages.

Murmures d'approbation dans l'assemblée. Certains manifestèrent leur mépris, d'autres se montrèrent intéressés par les propos du soldat.

– Un loup doré ? Au beau milieu du royaume ? Et vous dites que c'est un fermier qui vous a donné l'info ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ancien Yigas ? Ça pourrait être un coup monté ! Fit la représentante Gérudo.

Le roi se leva et intima le silence dans l'assemblée.

– Oui effectivement, ça aurait pu être un coup monté, seulement ce loup doré existe bel et bien. Je l'ai vu... Nous l'avions vu de nos propres yeux il y a de cela quelques années... Inutile de vous en dire plus, car cela n'a pas d'importance. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce loup soit un danger immédiat, il est beaucoup trop étrange pour adopter le comportement de ces semblables. Le rapport reçu ce matin le confirme, à aucun moment cet animal n'a agi de manière agressive.

– Vous voulez le laisser partir mon roi ? Fit un chevalier à l'air arrogant. Mais comme vous dites, on ne sait rien de cet animal ! Qui sait s'il ne va pas se montrer agressif dans les prochains jours ? On expose les habitants à un danger réel !

Plusieurs membres du clergé d'Hyrule et des chevaliers acquiescèrent à la remarque. Certains applaudirent et affirmèrent qu'une grande chasse devrait être mise en place pour la capture de l'animal.

L'ensemble du gouvernement d'Hyrule et les représentants des différentes peuplades restèrent stoïques. Insensible aux remarques émises à droite au centre et à gauche. Le goron tourna la tête vers le couple royal, imité par le représentant Zora.

Le ministre laissa tomber sa plume et laissa ses mains tomber sur la table où il était.

Link leva la tête vers le plafond et prononça juste le prénom de sa femme. Celle-ci, comprenant le signal se leva et prit la parole.

– Alors c'est ça ! Lança-t-elle dans un nouvel excès de colère. Vous pensez que nous n'avons pas déjà réfléchi à la situation ? Heureusement qu'on ne vous demande pas votre avis pour voter des lois et gérer les affaires internes du royaume. On sera déjà en pleine guerre civile ! Il va falloir à un moment que vous commenciez à vous servir de votre tête au lieu de parader, boire des coups et faire certaines choses indécentes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Avant de l'ouvrir sur des sujets qui vous échappes, rappelez -vous que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes intervenus à Mysteny quand le village s'est fait rayer de la carte et je ne parlerais pas du fait que vous ne vous mouillez pas trop dans cette histoire d'agression suspecte ! D'après les rapports, ce sont plutôt les nouvelles recrues qui s'en chargent pour compenser votre hypocrisie. Autre chose à rajouter soldat ou cela vous suffit ?

Tout le monde se tue à cette annonce. Frederrik laissa échapper un soupir et quitta sa chaise pour sortir du bâtiment. Les chevaliers manifestèrent leurs mécontentements sur les deux dernières phrases prononcées par la reine. Indiquant que c'était totalement déplacé de proférer de tels sous-entendus. Les représentants des autres peuples du royaume, les conseillers et les préfets, attendirent la seule phrase qu'ils espéraient entendre depuis le début de cette fructueuse assemblée.

– Captaine Nokda je dois vous demander de faire sortir vos hommes et ce, le plus vite possible ! Fit le roi d'une voix autoritaire. Et c'est valable pour les prêtres également. Vous avez cinq minutes maximums pour quitter les lieux ! Nous allons continuer sans vous car votre participation est tout sauf utile ! C'est un ordre de votre roi donc tâchez de ne pas désobéir !

Tout le monde en face du roi, mise à part la garde royale, baissa la tête, de peur de se faire réprimander car après tout ils devaient bien reconnaître que leur souverain n'était pas n'importe qui et qu'il savait diriger un royaume. Personne n'osait remettre en cause l'autorité du couple royal, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de le faire.

Pourtant un des guerriers se trouvant au centre ne vit pas les choses de la même façon et en oubliant tout le respect qu'il devait aux personnes en face de lui, il se leva.

– Votre altesse, ça va beaucoup trop loin, vous êtes irre...

– Exécution, ou je vous dégage personnellement ! Fit Link d'une voix qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un coup de tonnerre.

La moitié de l'hémicycle sortit dans le silence, personne n'osait parler ou prononcer le moindre chuchotement. Pas après ce que le roi venait de dire. Tout le monde savait qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Des fois, il suffisait juste de gueuler plus fort que tous les autres même si ce genre de manifestation sonore n'était pas le plus approprié.

Au moins, le message était clairement passé.

Link pouvait voir quelques regards noirs être lancé de temps à autre dans sa direction et celle de sa femme, mais il s'en moquait. Il lui suffisait de regarder autour de lui et voir les regards de ses conseillers et des représentants pour comprendre qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

Un des préfets se tourna vers les émissaires.

– Nous tenons à nous excuser de vous avoir faits assister à ça. Ce n'est pas digne d'Hyrule.

– Ça ne nous surprend pas, à vrai dire, il se passe la même chose chez nous bien que ça soit dans des proportions beaucoup plus faible, fit le représentant Piaf avec un rire.

– J'ai l'impression que les dix dernières années de paix ont eu un impact négatif sur nos armées respectives. Même certaines de nos guerrières sont comme ça alors que le peuple Gerudo est connu pour notre loyauté et notre dévouement, fit la gerudo.

– J'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là. Pendant la période du Fléau Ganon, nos soldats étaient valeureux, courageux, prêt à tous pour sauver leur patrie. Aujourd'hui, on a des ivrognes, des coureurs de jupons et des gars qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre bonheur. L'esprit de camaraderie qui faisait leur force n'existe plus, répondit le ministre d'une voix assuré.

– Nous ne voyons même pas ce que nous pouvons faire pour arranger ça, on ne peut pas remplacer la moitié de l'armée comme ça, fit un des conseillers.

– Non effectivement, on ne peut pas. Pour l'instant on ne peut compter que sur la garde royale et éventuellement quelques soldats qui ont encore leur tête sur leurs épaules. Et concernant les prêtres, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose non plus. C'est terrible... Vraiment terrible..., répondit Zelda, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Bon la clairement, la discussion tournait en rond, personne ne proposait des idées et personne ne trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Les représentants se turent, les conseillers discutaient entre eux, les préfets réfléchissaient visiblement à une solution en salissant leurs feuilles et le couple royal semblait à bout de forces. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette assemblée. Cela ferait gagner du temps à tout le monde au lieu d'en perdre inutilement.

– Altesses, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de mettre un terme à cette réunion, nous n'avons presque pas avancé en six heures et vous avez l'air à bout, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer.

Link regarda son ministre un instant, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux avant de sourire amèrement. Il était encore treize assis. Pour une fois le roi n'eut pas besoin de consulter qui que ce soit pour connaître la future réponse que les onze autres allaient prononcer. Et d'ailleurs, sur le moment, Link oublia tout protocole et prit la parole comme s'il était avec des amis.

– Bon allez, cette assemblée est finie, allez-vous reposer, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain si vous le voulez bien. Le roi se leva. Messieurs les conseillers je compte sur vous pour guider nos invités dans leurs quartiers, ils ont fait un long chemin pour venir jusqu'au palais et ensuite pour venir directement à cette... mascarade... Bonne fin de journée à tous et à toutes !

Sur ses mots, le roi se leva suivi de la reine et des onze autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le ministre partit avec les préfets pour régler quelques détails concernant les ventes d'alcools dans les auberges, tavernes et autres commerces suite à des plaintes concernant des jeunes hommes et des jeunes filles complètement bourrés qui auraient harcelé quelques passants pour avoir toujours plus de quoi boire.

Link prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna dans la partie du palais qui leur était exclusivement réservé. Une fois arrivé dans leur salon, la reine alla droit sur un des sièges posés devant la fenêtre qui offrait la vue la plus imprenable sur Hyrule.

Orienté Sud-Ouest, le roi et la reine pouvait contempler la vue imprenable sur les montagnes Gerudo et sur une partie de la région de Tabanta. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à décliner et une magnifique lueur orangée colora le ciel.

Link fit son apparition quelques minutes après avec deux verres d'eau bien frais remplies à ras bord et ajouta pour finir quelques glaçons créés avec la tablette Sheikah de sa femme. Il tendit un des verres à la reine en l'embrassant sur les lèvres puis s'installa lui aussi dans un fauteuil juste à côté de Zelda et profita de ce moment de calme enfin mérité.

Juste avant de partir pour l'assemblée ce matin, il avait donné des ordres très strictes aux intendants concernant Aurore. Ils devaient tenir le roi informé de son état de santé quitte à déranger la réunion et ils devaient aussi s'occuper de la petite fille et veiller à ce qu'elle se repose bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, celle-ci s'était réveillée dans l'après-midi et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais étant dans un état encore faible, elle s'était rendormie presque aussitôt.

Laura, quant à elle, était encore en cours et Aram suivait toujours la séance de relaxation que sa mère lui avait indirectement imposée.

En clair, il devait rester une heure au roi et la reine pour passer un peu de temps à deux. Mais chacun savait que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière allait devenir le sujet de conversation numéro un.

Et cela ne loupa pas !

– Bon maintenant que Aurore n'est en plus en danger, on fait quoi ? Fit Link.

La reine posa son verre d'eau, déjà vidé de moitié.

– On va essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et on va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas à Aram et Laura, répondit Zelda.

Link leva un sourcil.

– Dois-je comprendre que nous n'avons pas affaire à un simple cauchemar ?

– Tu as bien vu dans quel état elle était la nuit dernière non ?

Le roi ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sa femme du regard. Celle-ci reprit.

– Au fil des siècles, toutes les princesses d'Hyrule eurent des visions, moi y compris, c'est presque normal que mes deux filles soient sujettes à ce genre d'événement. Seulement je ne pensais pas que ça allait se déclencher si tôt... Et avec une telle violence. Elles sont beaucoup trop jeunes !

Il eut un instant silence, le roi chercha ses mots.

– Quand on s'est rencontrés il y a cent-onze ans, la première nuit où j'étais à ton service, tu étais très agité. Je me suis posté de façon à avoir une vue directe sur toi, bien que tu me l'eusses interdit. Si je suis ta logique et en me remémorant ce qui est arrivé à notre fille. Je suppose que tu avais eu une vision cette nuit-là... Une vision extrêmement violente ! Tu n'en avais parlé à personne, pas même à moi. Pourtant la façon dont tu présentais les objectifs que nous devions atteindre le lendemain m'a fait comprendre petit à petit que ce que tu avais eu ce soir-là t'avais montré quelques choses d'horrible et d'insoutenable en rapport direct avec ce que l'on allait affronter.

Le roi marqua une pause.

– Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant deux trois jours après ça, fit Link dans un rire qui arracha un sourire timide à Zelda.

D'ailleurs celle-ci s'était penchée en avant, pensive. Dans un soupir elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque qu'il y avait dans le salon. Elle en sortit un livre, feuilleta quelques peut l'ouvrage et revint vers son mari en lui donnant le livre ouvert à une certaine page. Celui-ci questionna sa femme du regard.

– À force de voir les princesses victimes de visions, et pour mieux comprendre leur intensité. Un mage eut un jour l'idée de créer une échelle de vision. Caractérisé par des chiffres allant d'un à cinq, cela permettait de se faire une idée de ce que la personne victime d'une vision avait dû endurer, et je parle bien d'endurer parce que en général elles sont toutes sauf apaisantes. La personne indiquait alors juste un chiffre et on savait plus ou moins à quoi on avait à faire. C'est tout bête mais il fallait y penser.

– C'est original. En effet. Et donc à quoi corresponde chaque chiffre ? Demanda Link en levant la tête vers sa femme.

– Le chiffre Un correspond à la vision la plus faible, on y voit des paysages, on entend des phrases, et surtout, et c'est là qu'il y a une différence avec les rêves, on est conscient que l'on se trouve dans une vision. Quand on se réveille on est un peu fatigué et on a chaud mais c'est tout. Les chiffre deux et trois correspondent à une vision déjà plus poussée, on peut voir des événements se déroulant chez soi, voire ailleurs, avec une parfaite clarté. En gros, on peut voir tout et n'importe quoi. Les visions de types deux et trois sont les plus répandus, on est à la frontière du supportable et de l'insupportable. On est déjà sur un certain niveau où il faut des années pour l'atteindre. Ensuite il y a le chiffre Quatre, qui est déjà assez extrême, on peut se voir mourir, assister à quelque chose de dérangeant mentalement et ou moralement, on peut même jusqu'à provoquer des accidents mortels. Heureusement, cela reste dans la tête, ça ne peut pas provoquer de dommage dans la réalité mais la personne victime de ce niveau de vision peut avoir besoin d'une grosse semaine de repos et d'un suivi psychologique...

La reine s'arrêta un instant.

– Et le niveau cinq ? Demanda le roi d'une voix assuré, profitant du moment d'absence de sa femme.

– C'est le niveau de vision qui, selon les rares qui en ont eu droit, est le plus inhumain. Le niveau cinq correspond à une vision divine. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin, on peut très bien discuter avec la déesse comme on peut voir des visions apocalyptiques et insoutenables. Ceux qui en sortent sont en état de choc et pour les cas les plus graves en soin intensifs pendant au minimum un mois. Cela s'accompagne en général par une amnésie partielle ou totale de la vision si la personne n'est pas suffisamment entraînée à ça. Le problème, dans ce cas, c'est que la personne oublie les images mais pas les sensations et les émotions ressentie. Cela peut être très dangereux du point de vue psychologique !

La reine jeta un regard inquiet à Link qui était en pleine réflexion les bras croisés, il jeta un dernier regard au livre avant de le poser délicatement sur la table basse en face de lui. Il prit son verre et bu une gorgée avant de se lever et d'aller devant la baie vitrée. Il l'ouvra de quelques centimètres pour respirer l'air frais du mois de février. Zelda se leva à son tour et sentit le stress dans la voix de son mari.

– J'ai peur ma chérie, peur que quelques choses nous tombent dessus dans les prochains jours. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fléau Ganon. Je parle de quelque chose de pire, de bien pire. Je ne peux pas croire que la destruction de Mysteny, les attaques dans la plaine sud et la vision d'Aurore ne soient pas liées. Il y a quelque chose qui nous tourne autour et qui nous ne veut pas du bien.

Le roi quitta sa fenêtre et se planta devant sa femme en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, son visage était neutre et attendait la suite des événements. Malgré tout elle finit par enlacer Link en posant sa tête contre son épaule droite. Tous les deux avaient compris qu'ils risquaient de devoir reprendre les armes et risquer leurs vies encore une fois. En cet instant, ils étaient inquiets l'un pour l'autre. Inquiets de ce qui allait suivre. Inquiets pour leurs trois enfants.

Link se rappela que cent-onze ans avant, au moment de quitter sa maison d'Elimith avec Zelda pour aller gravir la montagne de Lanelle et se diriger vers la source du savoir. Il s'était passé exactement la même chose. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le roi n'eut pas la réponse.

– Zelda, lors du bal dans trois jours et en prévention d'une éventuelle attaque, on laissera Aram Aurore et Laura à Frederrik et nous lui demanderons de se tenir à l'écart des festivités. Exceptionnellement, j'autoriserais Frederrik à équiper Aram d'une épée à sa taille. Pour Aurore et Laura, je lui demanderai de leur donner une dague à chacune.

Quant à toi ma chérie, tu prendras la tablette sheikah avec toi que tu cacheras dans ta robe bleue, elle est suffisamment ample pour ça. Moi de mon côté j'aurais ma propre épée à la ceinture. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

La reine se plaqua plus fermement contre le corps de son mari.

– Et dans le cas où ça tournerait mal, notre priorité est de mettre les enfants en sécurité !

Le roi caressa le dos de sa femme.

– Évidemment ! Répondit cette dernière.

Les deux restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, apaisant à la fois Link et Zelda. Leur étreinte s'arrêta quelques minutes après. C'était l'heure d'aller chercher Aram et Laura.

Le couple se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Ironie du sort, ils devaient aller chacun dans une direction différente. Zelda à gauche. Link à droite. Juste avant de se séparer et après un ultime baiser, Link demanda :

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais... Selon ton échelle, a quel niveau se situe la vision qu'a eu Aurore ?

Zelda le regarda dans les yeux puis déclara deux mots d'une faible voix, deux mots lourds de sens.

– Niveau cinq...


	5. 04 : La fille aux cheveux rouges

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il suivait des séances de relaxation et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Bon d'accord, c'était bien plus reposant que des séances d'entraînements avec des armes ou tout autre attirail en métal. Surtout, il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés deux jours auparavant l'angoissaient moins bien qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette lueur dorée qu'il avait vu sans la voir.

Bizarrement depuis cette nuit, il avait l'impression de mieux percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Une heure avant, notamment et sans ouvrir les yeux, il avait pu savoir que Frederrik approchait et allait arriver par la porte se situant derrière lui.

Et Aram ne s'était pas trompé !

Méditant sur cette faculté pour le moins étrange, Aram sortit de la salle d'entraînement et alla en direction de sa chambre. Il croisa quelques gardes sur son chemin qui le saluèrent selon le protocole établi. Aram les salua à son tour et continua son chemin avant de s'arrêter net et tourna furtivement la tête derrière lui, les gardes venaient de prendre l'embranchement qui menait à leur salle de repos. Le prince ne sut pas d'où venait sa méfiance mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans leurs démarches. Il avait remarqué d'ailleurs que leurs uniformes n'avaient pas l'écusson du royaume.

Pourtant cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient au service de la famille royale et leurs états de services étaient excellents. Pas une erreur, pas un reproche, rien !

Aram mit ça sur le compte de son étrange faculté et d'un peu de paranoïa. Ces gardes étaient très respectables, en tout cas, ils faisaient tous pour l'être.

Le prince reprit sa route par un couloir qui menait aux quartiers des représentants des autres peuples. Rares étaient les fois où ils venaient dans cette partie du château.

Situé aux extrémités du royaume d'Hyrule, chaque peuplade avait une longue route à faire pour venir au palais. Les Gorons, les Zoras et les Piafs mettaient, en général, une journée de marche pour faire le trajet. Les Gérudos, eux, en mettaient facilement le double voire le triple en fonction de la météo.

Mise à part les politesses d'usages, le prince leur avait rarement parlé, pour ainsi dire jamais. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une porte s'ouvrit devant Aram. Le représentant piaf venait de faire son apparition. Son plumage était blanc et il portait son plastron marron orné de figures et symboles propre au peuple piaf. Aram le reconnut immédiatement, c'était Teba, le piaf qui avait aidé son père à atteindre le Vah'Medo lorsqu'il devait reprendre le contrôle des créatures divines à l'époque. Celui-ci jaugea le prince de bas en haut avec une expression des plus neutre.

– Bonjour prince, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda subitement le piaf.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne venant d'un autre peuple lui adressait la parole. Jusqu'à présent. Ils s'étaient toujours abstenus. Seuls les nobles et les autres personnes "importantes" n'hésitaient pas à venir voir le prince.

D'habitude il avait droit à des : "Prince Aram, mes plus humbles salutations" ou encore "Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père" voire même des "Oh comme il a grandi, regardez-le, vous allez bientôt entrer dans l'adolescence mon prince".

Autant dire qu'à force, Aram avait fini par s'y habituer, bien que cela lui passât au-dessus de la tête. Pas que ça soit de l'arrogance. Le prince n'était pas comme ça. Non, Aram n'en avait rien à faire des formalités et des politesses forcées. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste avoir une discussion normale avec quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne débite une dizaine de compliments à la minute.

Pour la première fois, une personne appartenant à un autre peuple venait de lui adresser la parole de la manière la plus simple qui soit en restant parfaitement polie.

Cette nouveauté fit qu'Aram mit quelques secondes avant de répondre en bafouillant un peu.

– Euh... Ah... Oui, excusez-moi... Bonjour messire. J'allais en direction de ma chambre, répondit le prince.

– Allons pas de ça avec moi, appelle-moi Teba, ça suffira, fit celui qui avait pris la parole.

– Désolé c'est l'habitude, répondit Aram au tac au tac.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Teba avec un sourire avant de poursuivre. Mais tu me dis que tu te rends dans ta chambre, pourtant en passant par ce chemin, tu fais un sacré détour. Teba marqua une pause. D'ailleurs je remarque que tu es pensif.

Et voilà, Teba avait vu juste mais Aram refusa de l'avouer.

– Non, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien !

– Oui bien sûr, et moi je suis le roi des dragons à trois cornes ! Répondit Teba avec un sourire malicieux.

Dans le mile, on ne pouvait rien caché à Teba, connu pour deviner avec une déconcertante facilité l'expression des hyliens sur le visage. Il était devenu une véritable légende vivante à cause de ça.

D'ailleurs le piaf reprit une fois de plus la parole en marchant à côté de l'hylien.

– Plus sérieusement, je vois très bien que quelque chose vous préoccupe. Nous n'allons pas se le cacher, moi aussi je trouve qu'il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment et j'ai l'impression que tu penses pareil que moi.

Aram croisa ses bras et regarda le piaf.

– Je suis au courant que des soldats se font attaquer au sud et qu'on ne sait rien des assaillants. En plus avec ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur Aurore il y a deux jours..., fit Aram.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à la princesse ?

Aram écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas censé en parler autour de lui. Il venait de faire une gaffe. Le piaf le questionna longuement du regard, avant d'abandonner.

– Vous me dite que quelque chose est arrivé à la princesse Aurore et maintenant vous refusez de m'en dire plus ? Heureusement, je pense que si votre père ne nous en a pas parler directement c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Vous comptez garder cette information secrète, je me trompe ?

Le prince eut une expression de vaincu avant de répondre un simple...

– Oui... C'est ça oui.

Silence entre le piaf et l'enfant.

Les deux personnes continuèrent leurs marches ou plutôt, Teba suivait Aram jusqu'à sa chambre. D'ailleurs le prince ne s'était même pas posé la question de pourquoi le représentant le suivait. Après ce long moment de silence, le piaf brisa la glace.

– Prince, il se passe des choses étranges ces temps-ci et nous avons tous peur qu'une menace nous tombe dessus. Et quand je dis menace, je ne pense pas à ce que tes parents ont combattu il y a onze ans. Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil, faite attention à vos fréquentations et évitez de sortir du palais sans escorte et c'est valable pour vos deux sœurs également. Il serait dommage de vous perdre vous pouvez me croire.

Le prince ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Les propos du piaf confirmèrent dangereusement ses soupçons. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Hyrule en général ? Qui pouvait être assez fou pour s'opposer à ce que le roi et la reine avaient bâti pendant onze ans ?

Au moins maintenant il le savait, il devait faire très attention. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien que son père avait renforcé la cadence des entraînements. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était une certitude.

– Nous sommes arrivés à votre chambre Aram, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous laisser, fit le piaf en s'éloignant, laissant le prince seul devant sa porte.

– Attendez !

Teba se retourna et fit face au prince.

– Pourquoi vous m'avez dit tout ça ? Cria Aram.

Le piaf, qui n'était pas surpris par cette question leva la tête au ciel en réfléchissant.

– Parce que votre père est un ami et que je pense qu'il est naturel que vous soyez au courant de ce qu'il se passe malgré vos dix ans. Je me voyais mal vous mentir en prétendant que tout va pour le mieux alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sur ces mots le piaf reprit sa route en laissant une bonne fois pour tout le prince seul devant sa chambre.

Aram était abasourdi. Il resta figé pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se décider d'accomplir sa mission : Retourner dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra, il eut la surprise de voir sa servante Felicia au fond de la pièce en train de feuilleter un livre avant de voir tout le reste de la bibliothèque éparpillée au sol. La servante ne se rendit pas compte de la présence du prince. Celui-ci ferma discrètement la porte et s'approcha de Felicia sur la pointe des pieds, pile derrière elle. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. La fille sursauta en se tournant vers la personne qu'il l'avait surprise.

– AHHHHhhhhhhhh ! Ah c'est toi Aram ! Fit Felicia. J'étais en train de... Ah non j'en ai mis partout, vraiment partout ! Fit-elle confuse en voyant les amas de livres éparpillés sur le sol. Ah...Euh... Je vais tout ranger ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle. Et je vais nettoyer aussi, comme ça, ça sera plus propre ! Oui ça me parait bien et ensui...

– Felicia ! Fit calmement le prince.

– Hein ? Quoi ? Ah j'ai dit quelque chose de mal c'est ça ? Fit-elle le visage rouge.

– Felicia ! Stop ! Calme toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ok ? Et avant que tu te le reproche, je ne t'ai jamais interdit de lire mes livres !

– Ah ! Oui excuse-moi, je me suis un peu emporté, répondit la servante toujours confuse qui se tourna vers Aram pour le regarder.

Le prince en fit de même, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Aram l'avait toujours trouvé très mignonne avec son visage rond, ses yeux turquoise et ses cheveux rouges, couleur extrêmement rare pour le peuple hylien. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il la connaissait, elle avait été toujours là pour lui et ils étaient très vite devenus amis, brisant ainsi pratiquement tous les codes liant un membre de la famille royal à un ou une servante.

Cela avait fait un beau scandale quand la nouvelle était arrivée aux oreilles des nobles, de la chevalerie et de la religion. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire d'Hyrule, une servante s'était vue octroyée quasiment les mêmes droits que le prince qu'elle servait.

Bien sûr elle n'avait aucune autorité sur qui que ce soit et ne pouvait prétendre aux mêmes enseignements que les enfants royaux. Elle devait, en outre, accomplir son travail de servante malgré tout.

Cependant cette soudaine et étonnante monté en grade n'avait pas déplu au roi et à la reine. Ils se montrèrent un peu récitants au début avant d'accepter officiellement cette promotion pour le moins originale. Elle était désormais "Amie" de la famille royale, un grade que même les représentants des différents peuples alliés à Hyrule n'avaient pas. Et elle était à ce jour la seule à le posséder.

Et tout cela était dû à Aram, le premier prince d'Hyrule.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, jamais personne n'avait eu à ce plaindre de Felicia.

– Décidément tu ne changeras jamais, fit le prince dans un soupir.

Felicia acquiesça de la tête puis commença à ranger les livres éparpillés sans prendre le soin de bien les ordonnés. Elle était une enfant assez maladroite et n'était absolument pas perfectionniste. Pourtant elle était d'une générosité et d'une gentillesse rares. À ce qu'il savait, elle était plutôt bonne en maniement des lames, était très intelligente et en cours, elle récoltait presque à chaque fois les meilleures notes.

Aram le savait, il avait une chance immense d'avoir eu cette fille à son service. Leur relation était unique. Ce n'était pas le cas des servants d'Aurore et Laura qui eux étaient plus renfermés et moins disposés à faire la conversation.

Alors que la servante avait presque fini de reposer les livres, Aram remarqua un ouvrage un peu plus loin qui ne ressemblait en rien aux bouquins que lui-même possédait. En en s'en approchant il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de dessin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Est-ce qu'il appartenait à Felicia ?

Sûrement.

Et il venait de découvrir une passion que la servante lui avait cachée. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'émit plus aucun bruit car elle avait vu ce que le prince tenait dans ses mains. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha d'Aram et lui prit le livre des mains qu'elle serra contre elle. Un silence pesant se fit sentir dans la pièce.

– C'est tout ce qui reste de ma famille ce livre, fini-t-elle par déclarer d'une voix douce.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sol à genoux et ouvrit le livre à la première page. Aram se mit en tailleur à côté d'elle et demanda.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ? Et pourquoi il était dans ma chambre ?

Celle-ci répondit avec beaucoup de mélancolie.

– Parce que ça me fait penser à tous ce qui s'est passé et que c'est dur à supporter. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'en séparer alors je l'ai mis dans tes étagères. Comme ça je savais qu'il resterait en bon état.

Aram se sentit à la fois triste pour son amie mais également touchée par la confiance que lui accordait Felicia envers un objet fortement sentimental.

– Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on range ce livre alors, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, fit le prince.

– Non c'est bon, maintenant qu'on y est, autant que je t'explique ce que j'ai dessiné. On va commencer par le premier dessin, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Puisqu'il y a plein de choses à dire sur ce dessin en plus ! Ajouta-t-elle.

– Puisque c'est comme ça...

Tout sourire, Felicia s'étira et prit une grande inspiration.

– J'ai commencé ce livre lorsque je suis arrivé ici il y deux ans, je ne voulais pas revivre ce qui s'était passé mais je voulais quand même en garder une trace. C'est là qu'est né le premier dessin. Felicia ouvrit le live à la première page. _ Tu as vu ? Il représente une maison, ma maison d'avant. J'ai dessiné la neige aussi parce qu'on était en février et que c'était mon anniversaire. Je devais avoir sept ans je crois... Tiens là tu vois, j'ai dessiné ma mère derrière la fenêtre, elle lisait un livre sûr... sur quoi déjà ? Ahhh, attend ! Euh... Non ça ne me revient pas, c'était un livre important pour elle en plus !

– Ça te reviendra ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Aram avec un sourire

Sourire que renvoya Felicia avant de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans l'explication du dessin.

– Si je me souviens bien, ce jour-là, les habitants du village étaient venus chacun leur tour pour me donner un cadeau, je ne savais pas pourquoi ils étaient si gentils avec moi, même ma maman avait été surprise. Je crois que j'avais eu un bonnet rouge, un pull très chaud rouge foncée sur lequel un symbole avait été brodé à la main, mais je me souviens plus ce que c'était... Ah oui et j'avais reçu aussi un collier avec une gemme rose qui était très jolie et enfin j'avais eu ce livre-là avec des crayons de couleur. Là tu vois, juste derrière l'autre fenêtre, j'ai dessiné les cadeaux...

Aram fit un mouvement de la tête d'approbation. A vrai dire, il se sentait étrangement attiré par cette illustration. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce que Felicia lui racontait ou au dessin, ou les deux... Mais il avait l'impression de ressentir vraiment ce que le dessin représentait. Comme s'il avait vécu la scène.

Il dû reconnaître que sa servante avait un certain talent pour le dessin, le style était très pastel, très coloré et avec plein de détails sans jamais trop en faire. Ce dessin lui inspirait un profond sentiment de bien-être.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout j'ai dessiné le paysage aussi, il y a plein d'arbres enneigés et une colline au fond. J'ai dessiné des villageois un peu loin, là tu vois, ils sont tous petits et ils viennent chez moi. Ah oui et moi je me suis dessiné au pied de cet arbre qui n'a pas de neige, je suis enveloppé dans une cape noire... D'ailleurs je crois que... Felicia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bon passons ! En haut il y a le ciel qui était tout bleu ce jour-là et le soleil qui est en train de se coucher, j'ai dessiné quelques rayons orangés. Euh... voilà c'est tout je crois !

Aram était impressionné, il avait eu vraiment l'impression de vivre ce moment que son amie avait dessiné. En plus de ça, Felicia possédait une mémoire incroyable.

Il avait hâte de voir la suite de l'histoire qui s'annonçait tout aussi passionnante.

Pourtant quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose que Felicia ne lui avait pas dit à propos du dessin. Son hésitation quelques secondes avant était plutôt louche.

En tout cas, son amie avait eu le courage de lui raconter le premier dessin du livre alors que celui-ci était lié à un souvenir douloureux.

Et ça lui faisait plaisir.

– Voilà maintenant tu attendras plus tard pour la suite, d'accord ? Fit soudain Felicia

– Tu ne pourras pas m'en montrer un deuxième, le premier était passionnant ?

– Nan, tu attendras après le bal. Répondit Felicia avec un air espiègle. Si tu veux je te laisse le livre si jamais tu veux revoir le premier dessin ! En revanche interdiction de regarder la suite d'accords hein ! Promis juré hein ?

– Promis juré, fit Aram en croisant ses doigts

Avec un franc sourire, Felicia se leva et quitta la pièce en annonçant que c'était l'heure pour elle d'aller prendre son bain et qu'ils se retrouveraient au moment du dîner. Aram ne fit qu'approuver sans lâcher le moindre mot.

Une fois la servante partie, Aram prit le livre, le ferma et le rangea sur son étagère. Il était heureux.

Plus les jours passaient plus il en apprenait sur sa servante. C'était bien simple, en dehors de sa famille, c'était sa seule amie. Aram parlait bien à quelques personnes à l'école royale mais ce n'était pas des relations à long terme, c'était juste des amis comme ça, pour discuter, rigoler et passer de bons moments.

Quelque chose les avait rapprochés mais Aram ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être qu'il le découvrirait en temps et en heure.

Pour le moment, le prince se trouvait là au beau milieu de sa chambre. Après un regard rapide à l'horloge, il constata qu'il lui restait une bonne soixantaine de minutes à patienter. Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour dehors. Ses parents étaient assez stricts sur ces sorties en ce moment et ce n'était pas dû au froid mordant de cet fin février.

Cependant, à force il étouffait. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de pouvoir respirer en dehors des murs du palais.

Il décida alors de se changer avant de partir affronter la température extérieure.

Aram se débarrassa de tous ce qu'il portait, se retrouvant juste en sous-vêtement. Il enfila alors un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue nuit et sa veste rembourrée de couleur bleue. Il se rajouta une écharpe bleu foncé autour du cou.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son pendentif représentant le chiffre dix, le cercle du zéro coupant la partie centrale du un sur la droite. C'était un cadeau qu'Aurore lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, une semaine avant.

Aram enleva son écharpe un instant pour pouvoir attacher la chaîne, mettre le pendentif autour du cou et le glisser sous sa veste. Ce n'était pas directement visible. Mais cet objet était bien trop important pour que le prince le laisse sur sa table de chevet.

Après avoir remis l'écharpe autour de son cou, le prince sorti dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les remparts ouest. C'était le lieu extérieur le plus calme du palais et Aram adorait s'y promener. La nuit était déjà tombée et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il préféra ce lieu aux autres. Il y avait très peu de lumière si bien que le prince était difficilement repérable.

Avant d'arriver à destination, il s'arrêta dans une des tours de garde pour y prendre un objet sur lequel étaient représentés des symboles émettant de la lumière bleue.

La technologie archéonique avait fait un bon de géant depuis que ses parents étaient au pouvoir. Des objets de tous types et de toutes les formes avaient été inventés, facilitant le quotidien d'un paquet de monde. L'armée en avait profité pour créer de nouvelles armes en plus des épées, des lances et des boucliers habituels.

En bref il y avait de tout. De l'objet qui fige les images à celui qui permet d'éclairer en passant par celui qui permet de créer de la glace à partir d'une source d'eau.

L'objet que venait de prendre Aram était un détecteur de présence, permettant de signaler à son porteur n'importe quelle forme de plus de soixante-dix centimètres de côté approchant à moins de cent mètres de sa position. Cet objet avait été inventé depuis peu, principalement pour les soldats opérant à l'extérieur de la citadelle et pour tenter de les prévenir d'éventuelles agressions avant qu'elles n'aient lieu. Cela servait également à repérer des animaux pour la chasse ou au contraire pour les éviter.

Quelque temps avant, Teba lui avait conseillé de faire attention à ses horaires de sortie. En suivant la logique du piaf, en se rendant dans le lieu le moins éclairé des remparts, Aram pouvait être plus facilement atteignable et plus facilement en danger.

Pourtant le prince considéra que ce lieu était préférable, il était isolé mais quasiment invisible dans la nuit. Seul l'objet accroché à sa ceinture pouvait trahir sa présence et encore il était relativement simple de le cacher sous ses habits.

Le ciel était plutôt dégagé ce soir-là et les premières étoiles étaient visibles. Aram adorait ça

Regarder les étoiles, contempler ces astres lointains de plusieurs millions de millions de kilomètres était pour le prince une sorte d'échappatoire à la vie quotidienne.

Aram aimait voir ses taches lumineuses qui avaient dû mettre un temps considérable à parvenir jusqu'à ses yeux. C'était pour lui la meilleure des méditations.

Malgré ses vêtements chauds, le froid eut raison de lui au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il valait mieux éviter de tomber malade maintenant. Le bal avait lieu de lendemain soir. Pour le moment il valait mieux rentrer au chaud.

Sur le chemin Aram reposa l'objet archéonique qui l'avait pris en venant et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte menant aux quartiers de la famille royale.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère. Elle était habillée d'une veste identique à celle d'Aram sauf que ladite veste était de couleur magenta. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient complètement relâchés le long de son dos.

Zelda avait posé ses mains sur ces hanches et regardait son fils d'un air qui se voulait tout sauf satisfait.

Le genre de regard qui disait en gros "Toi mon grand, tu vas t'en prendre une bien sévère" !

Bon évidemment, il ne fallait pas exagérer. La reine n'était pas comme ça, par contre il ne valait mieux ne pas venir à bout de sa patience.

– Tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais dehors jeune homme ? Demanda Zelda d'une voix forte.

– Je prenais l'air c'est tout !

– Avec de froid là ? Tu te moque de moi ? Tu veux tomber malade ou quoi ?

– Sûrement pas ! Et je suis resté que vingt minutes ! Protesta le prince.

– C'est largement suffisant pourtant ! Tu devrais le savoir. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ce soir, il me semble que Teba t'avait conseillé de ne pas sortir sans escorte non ?

– Comment tu es au courant maman ?

– Peut-être parce que je suis la reine et que c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de te parler, il fallait que tu es l'info le plus vite possible et ni moi ni ton père n'étions disponible à ce moment-là à cause de l'assemblée. Par contre le fait qu'il est discuté avec toi, ça c'était une initiative de sa part et j'avoue que j'en suis contente.

Aram ne savait plus trop quoi penser, selon les dire de sa mère, c'était sur son ordre que le piaf était venu lui parler. Donc la conversation avec Teba n'avait rien de naturel, pourtant le prince l'avait trouvé très sincère. La reine mit un terme à ses réflexions.

– Bon aller on ne va pas y passer la soirée, je t'accompagne jusque dans ta chambre pour que tu te changes et que tu ne me file pas entre les doigts. Et pas de protestations !

Le prince ne put qu'accepter, après tout, et au vu de qu'il avait appris dans la journée, sa mère était sûrement inquiète de le savoir seul en pleine nuit. Bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas.

Aram vit que, effectivement, sa mère était de bonne humeur. Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, la mère d'Aram chantonna une chanson et salua avec un grand sourire Frederrik qui passait justement par là.

Arrivé à sa chambre, Zelda l'aida à se changer malgré les nouvelles protestations du prince, argumentant qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Une fois délesté de sa tunique, trop chaud pour le lieu où il se trouvait, Zelda alla ranger les habits dans un tiroir, puis revint s'asseoir à côté de son fils avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

– Aurore sera parmi nous ce soir, elle a suffisamment d'énergie pour venir manger avec nous, fit finalement la reine.

Le prince laissa éclater sa joie et se jeta au cou de sa mère qui referma ses bras autour de son fils. La reine reprit la parole.

– Elle reste cependant fatiguée, alors soit gentil avec elle d'accord ?

– Bien sûr maman, comme à chaque fois, répondit un Aram débordant de vitalité.

Sur ces mots, le prince resserra son étreinte avec sa mère pendant que celle-ci commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils restèrent dans leur position pendant quelques minutes. Il ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire un câlin à sa mère seule à seul.

– Felicia m'a montré un livre où elle dessine tout à l'heure. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle dessinait et plus elle est douée, fit soudain le prince.

– Ah bon ? Moi non plus je n'étais pas au courant, ça intéresserait bien de le voir, répondit Zelda

Aram quitta les bras de sa mère et alla chercher le livre dont il était question. Une fois revenu, le fils montra la première page à sa mère en lui disant que sous aucun prétexte elle ne devait regarder la suite avant lui. La reine eut un petit rire entendu puis regarda attentivement le dessin et fit quelques commentaires positifs dessus, les yeux émerveillés. Soudain son regard se porta sur un personnage avec une cape noire assis contre un arbre qui n'était pas enneigé.

– Quel est ce personnage ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils.

– C'est Felicia, elle s'est dessinée elle-même ! C'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

Zelda émit un gémissement de surprise et regarda plus attentivement le personnage et ce qui l'entourait. Soudain elle eut comme une révélation.

– Tu as vu sur la tête de Felicia, il y a deux petits triangles d'un rouge différent de ses cheveux. Fit la reine qui était plongée dans une profonde réflexion. _ Des petits triangles, une cape noire, un arbre sans neige et des villageois qui vont dans sa direction... Hum...

Aram regarda sa mère, perplexe. Cette dernière se leva en fermant le livre et en tournant la tête annonça qu'il était temps d'aller retrouver le reste de la famille. Son sourire était devenu plus faible et elle avait l'air d'être songeuse.

Le prince obéit à sa mère et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller retrouver le roi, Laura et Aurore, toujours convalescente mais en état de quitter son lit.

Sur le chemin qui menait au salon, Aram se posa plusieurs questions sans trouver aucune réponse. Que signifiait le comportement de sa mère face au dessin ?

Felicia cachait-elle réellement quelque chose ?

Le prince pensa bien vite à autre chose en arrivant dans le salon et en allant enlacer sa sœur. La suite de la soirée se déroula pour le mieux et tous se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, un profond sentiment de malaise avait naquit en elle. Revoir la première image, ce premier souvenir avait été très éprouvant bien qu'elle ait réussi à cacher ce sentiment à son prince. Elle était différente des autres, elle le savait et ce depuis toute petite. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant c'était de retrouver sa mère maternelle, de retrouver cette chaleur familiale. Malheureusement sa mère était morte et elle n'avait jamais connu son père. Elle ne lui restait que ce livre qui l'aidait à extérioriser autant qu'à la terroriser.

Alors sur ces pensées, elle commença à marcher en rond dans sa chambre pendant une heure, deux heures, trois heures. Elle ne trouva finalement pas le sommeil. Elle avait peur, peur d'elle-même, peur de tous ce qui l'entourait mais elle avait surtout soif, boire de l'eau ne suffirait peut-être pas à la calmer mais ça serait toujours mieux que rien.

Elle quitta sa chambre et prit soin de fermer délicatement la porte. Puis dans une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, elle se mit à courir en direction de la cuisine des quartiers royaux. Elle était la seule servante à en avoir l'accès.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination, elle fonça droit vers le meuble où étaient rangés les verres puis, en trois enjambés, se positionna face au tuyau qui acheminait l'eau jusque dans cette pièce. Un système utilisant la technologique archéonique, installé depuis cinq ans environ qui avait révolutionné l'accès à l'eau potable.

Elle remplit son verra à ras-bord et le bu d'une gorgée puis recommença l'opération deux fois. Alors qu'elle posa son verre sur la table un peu plus loin, elle distingua une silhouette devant la porte. Celle-ci fit quelques mouvements et dans un faible bruit, la lampe posée sur le meuble à côté de la porte s'alluma, révélant le visage inquiet de la reine d'Hyrule.

Alors, en oubliant les seuls codes qu'elle devait encore respecter malgré son statut. Felicia se leva et se jeta dans les bras de celle qui l'a recueilli et accepté chez elle deux ans plus tôt.

La reine referma ses bras autour du corps de la petite fille en larmes avec une douceur toute maternelle.

Zelda en profita alors pour passer sa main droite sur la tête de la fille aux cheveux rouges...


	6. 05 : Préparation au Bal

Les préparations du bal annuel d'Hyrule avaient eu le don de rapidement agacer Aram depuis la sixième édition. Celle auquel il avait participé pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.

Aram n'aimait pas cette soirée pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était qu'il faisait juste acte de présence. Pendant toute la durée de l'événement, des personnalités diverses et variées lui tournaient autour, le harcelaient de questions et lui balançaient plus de compliments à la minute que le prince ne pouvait en supporter. Surtout que, malgré ses dix ans fraîchement acquis une semaine avant, Aram avait conscience que ce qu'il y avait en face de lui n'était que des sourires de façade. C'était pour faire bonne figure. En réalité toutes les personnes qui venaient faire la conversation avec le prince ne le faisaient que par politesse. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Aram détestait par-dessus tous ses soirées de riches et voulait, dans la mesure du possible, les éviter.

Coup de bol, Frederrik lui avait annoncé qu'il devait se tenir à l'écart du bal avec ses deux sœurs. Cela l'arrangeait grandement, il avait presque sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Ce n'était qu'après qu'il réalisa que cette décision avait pour but de créer une distance de sécurité entre eux quatre et les participants du bal. Et seul le maître d'armes et Aram en avait conscience, il savait qu'il se passait des choses étranges et que le couple royal avait demandé les isolements des trois enfants pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Le problème était que Laura était encore trop jeune pour comprendre bien que plutôt perspicace et Aurore était encore dans les vapes bien qu'elle participât elle aussi à l'événement.

– Prince Aram, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de faire la forte tête ! Vous devez être prêt à temps pour ce soir ! Fit une voix.

Voilà la seconde raison pour laquelle Aram détestait les bals. Cet événement nécessitait une préparation complexe en plus d'être absolument ennuyante et dérangeante. Tout cela se passait dans les salles du bain du palais royal. Salles qui étaient cependant magnifiques.

Répartis en plusieurs sous-pièces, chacune possédait une baignoire d'une éclatante blancheur, un miroir de deux mètres sur deux. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un placard où étaient rangées une multitude de serviettes et de peignoirs. À côté il y avait une étagère où étaient rangés divers produits de beauté, de brosses, et d'objets destinés aux massages.

Et pourtant, toute cette richesse n'avait aucun effet sur Aram

Le prince avait très rapidement émis le souhait de ne plus être sous l'emprise de domestiques pour ce genre de chose, argumentant qu'il était parfaitement capable de se préparer seul. Malheureusement cette règle, qui était inscrite noir sur blanc, n'avait pas pu être abolie. Et donc, par obligation, toute la famille royale était contrainte d'y passer.

– Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes que je puisse vous dire ce que j'en pense de ce système débile ?

– Prince ! Fit une des domestiques outrés. Un peu de retenu, nous serons obligés de prévenir vos parents de votre comportement si vous ne vous ne calmez pas !

– Et bien prévenez-les, je préfère cent fois plus me faire laver par mon père ou par ma mère que par vous !

Silence tendue dans la salle de bain du palais. Les deux femmes se mirent à parler à voix basse sur le fait que le prince devrait revoir le protocole et que ses parents devraient lui refaire la leçon pour la cinquième fois. Elles ne se dérangèrent pas pour traiter de prince de tous les noms.

Le troisième, l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de mener sa mission à bien, était posté devant Aram, les bras croisés. Il était exaspéré d'une telle insubordination. Soudain il eut comme un éclair de génie. La petite chose qui ferait changer le prince d'avis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

– Ok très bien... Comme vous le savez sans doute, la préparation au bal passe par deux bains chauds entrecoupé d'une prise de mesure de votre corps qui servira à préparer votre costume aux bonnes dimensions, une application de plusieurs huiles parfumées sur votre peau, une coiffure, plusieurs séances d'essayage et enfin l'habillage Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour vous et je vous rassure, c'est pareil pour moi. Mais ces étapes sont nécessaires pour que vous soyez propre toute la soirée. À moins que vous préfériez empester au bout d'une heure seulement ? »

Aram se renfrogna. Il devait bien avouer que le domestique avait raison sur ce point et il dut a contre cœur se résoudre à laisser les trois personnes faire leur travail.

Mais une fois ce calvaire et le bal terminé, il irait demander à ses parents de tous faire pour stopper ce traitement spécial famille royale. Du moins pour lui-même.

À ce qu'on disait cette préparation était prestigieuse et nombre de personne aurait volontiers accepté d'en bénéficier. Quitte à épuiser toutes les économies récoltées au fil d'une vie.

S'ils avaient su...

Finalement le prince prit la décision d'aller parler directement à ses parents juste après la fin de l'habillage. Autant mettre les choses aux clairs le plus vite possible. Peut-être que ses parents accepteraient à titre exceptionnel pour lui.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir pour avoir une réponse positive cependant, Aram le savait.

Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Après deux longues heures à se faire chouchouter par des mains, relativement expertes dans leur domaine il fallait bien se l'avouer, Aram se sentit comme neuf. Il avait été lavé deux fois, puis s'était vu appliquer plusieurs huiles parfumées. Pour finir, on avait entièrement changé sa coiffure pour rendre ses cheveux lisses et droits.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace, le prince eut du mal à se reconnaître, avec tous les soins qu'on lui avait apportés, le prince paraissait plus mature et plus sage. Le prince sentit une agréable odeur, émanant de lui-même, qui lui rappela la nature et la forêt. Les huiles parfumées faisaient leur travail avec brio.

Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir la tenue que le prince porterait le soir même. Vêtu d'un peignoir, Aram suivi le domestique hors de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans une pièce adjacente. En y entrant, le prince vit devant lui plusieurs tenues, de plusieurs couleurs différentes. Toute d'une qualité époustouflante. Une odeur de tissu neuf emplissait la pièce.

Il y avait cependant un léger problème !

Sur les douze uniformes qui étaient en face de lui, tous étaient identiques mises à part la couleur.

Aram revit son jugement à la baisse.

– Ce sont tous les mêmes..., fit-il en parlant à voix basse.

– Effectivement, puisque que vous n'êtes pas très coopératif, nous n'avons pas pu élargir votre garde-robe en originalité. Il va falloir vous en contenter mon prince !

Aram émit un grognement non dissimulé. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas habits de grande occasion, mais là, aucun des costumes devant lui n'était à son goût. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'une simple chemise ?

Le domestique mit un terme à cette question silencieuse.

– Et avant que vous me posiez la question... Le domestique prit une grande respiration. Non, vous ne pourrez pas opter pour une simple chemise. Vous venez d'avoir dix ans, à cette occasion, vous devez être sur votre trente-et-un ! Le prince émit un nouveau soupir d'exaspération. Ordre du roi et vu votre statut actuel, qui je le rappelle un monté d'un cran depuis votre anniversaire, je vous suggère de vous préparer mentalement à l'éboulement de questions et de remarques que vous allez subir tout à l'heure de la part de nos invités !

Aram leva ses yeux vers les domestiques, surpris.

– Hein ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que j'étais censé être mis à l'écart avec Frederrik ?

– C'est exact mon prince, vous serez à l'écart avec votre maître d'armes et vos deux sœurs, mais cela n'empêchera pas nos invités de venir vers vous ! Ah et j'oubliais, vous ne devrez en aucun cas les repousser, des figures importantes du monde nous font honneur de leur présence. Ne gâchez pas tout !

– Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont strictement rien à faire d'un enfant de dix ans même si je suis le fils du roi ! Fit Aram. Cela serait bien mieux si je ne participe pas à la soirée, je ne perdrais pas mon temps et les invités non plus !

L'homme en face du prince soupira.

Le domestique prit son temps trouver une réponse suffisamment percussive. Il savait pertinemment que le prince essayerait de s'échapper de la soirée. Il venait de l'affirmer à l'instant. Jusqu'à présent, Aram avait toujours trouvé une excuse plus ou moins crédible pour ne pas avoir à supporter le bal :

Maladie, blessure, oublie, uniforme déchiré.

Soudain, le domestique eut une illumination !

Il y avait une seule façon de convaincre Aram d'accepter une bonne fois pour toute ce manège. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ! C'était évident. Rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis le prince sauf peut-être une personne. La seule personne et donc la seule raison pour laquelle Aram n'allait pas désobéir pour une fois. Car lors de cette soirée, ladite personne avait des obligations telle que servir les invités, indiquer où se trouvait leur place et leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler le bal. Elle et tous les servants et servantes de la famille royale allaient devoir mettre la main à la pâte ce soir.

Jusqu'à présent, Aram avait pu échapper à cette "torture", comme il disait, tout simplement pour rejoindre son amie Felicia et ne pas la laisser seule. Parce que lors des éditions précédentes, elle et les autres servants, ne participaient pas à l'événement.

Personne n'était dupe, pas mal de personne savait qu'Aram allait toujours rejoindre son amie lorsqu'il s'éclipsait des bals les années précédentes. Sauf que voilà, cette année, Felicia était de service pour sa première expérience en situation réelle. L'argument infaillible était là. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, il allait devoir à la fois mettre le prince de son côté et l'obliger indirectement à faire honneur à son statut de prince.

– Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec vous. Je n'apprécie pas ces événements et la plupart des nobles ne savent que sourire comme des idiots pour cacher leur véritable intention. Ce genre de soirée n'est qu'un concours, excusez-moi le terme, de qui a la plus grosse. Aucun intérêt, mais ce bal fait partie de l'histoire d'Hyrule ! Une tradition pareille ne peut, en aucun cas, être manquée.

Et puis pensez à votre amie mon prince, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle compte sur votre présence ce soir pour la soutenir et lui tenir compagnie, il serait dommage de la laisser seule vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le prince en resta bouche bée !

Il avait oublié ce petit détail

Le visage d'Aram perdit ses couleurs, le domestique avait touché la corde sensible. Celui-ci repris dans un soupir, les mains sur les hanches.

– Puis-je vous rappelez que vous n'êtes pas si mal lotie ? Vos parents vont passer leur soirée à faire des courbettes, à échanger des amabilités et à discuter politique. Franchement mon prince, tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera de répondre éventuellement à quelques questions et d'accepter poliment quelques compliments. Vous serez avec vos sœurs en plus de Frederrik et vous aurez même la possibilité d'aller voir votre amie. Et pour finir je vous rappelle qu'il y a un feu d'artifice à la fin, il serait dommage de louper ça ! D'ailleurs, si elle est libre à ce moment-là, demandez à Felicia de vous accompagner, ça lui fera plaisir... Le domestique laissa sa phrase en suspend deux secondes et reprit avec un sourire malicieux.

– En plus vous allez plutôt bien ensemble...

Aram ne sut quoi dire et il ne put cacher ses joues devenues roses. Il avait oublié tout cet aspect-là. Il était vrai que ses parents en bavaient plus que lui et puis rien ne justifiait de rater le feu d'artifice

Surtout s'il pouvait y aller avec Felicia !

Aller au feu d'artifice avec son amie...

– Si vous me prenez par les sentiments..., fit-il les joues roses

– Allons mon prince, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Fit le domestique avec un clin d'œil

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, dévoilant le visage d'un homme qui transmit un message à voix basse au domestique en chef. D'ailleurs celui-ci prit un air grave le temps d'une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde suffisante pour Aram qui se demanda de quelle nature avait été le message donné.

Le prince fit comme si de rien n'était. Préférant faire abstraction de cette intervention pour le moment.

Le domestique quant à lui se retourna et se dirigea vers l'uniforme bleu, le troisième en partant de la droite. Arrivé devant, il le prit mais le reposa tout de suite sur l'uniforme de gauche.

Le domestique se décala sur le côté puis regarda Aram d'un air sérieux, très sérieux ! Le prince sentit que l'ambiance avait radicalement changé.

Cela avait-il un lien avec ce que le l'homme avait chuchoté aux domestiques ?

Soudain les yeux d'Aram se posèrent sur l'uniforme gris foncé révélé quelques seconds avants. Celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Ce n'était pas une tenue de soirée riche, élégante et aristocratique comme celles exposées de part et d'autre. Cette tenue n'avait rien à faire parmi toutes celles présentes dans la salle.

L'habit en question était composé d'une chemise d'un violet sombre, une tunique gris foncé presque noire et d'un pantalon ample de la même couleur. Il remarqua également une capuche bleue nuit pliée en quatre et une paire de gants marrons et noir.

Pas de doute, c'était une tenue de combat !

Aram en était émerveillé, elle ressemblait fortement à celle que son père possédait. Seulement...

Pourquoi une tenue de combat ?

Le domestique prit la parole avant même que Aram esquisse un geste.

– Ne vous méprenez pas mon prince. Vous devrez toujours porter un uniforme digne de vous. Seulement sur ordre express de votre père, vous allez devoir mettre la tunique que vous avez en face de vous sous votre uniforme. La capuche sera mise dans une poche interne du costume et pour le pantalon je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire de le camoufler, concernant les ga...

Aram lui coupa la parole.

– Attendez, pourquoi un tel changement ? Je ne suis pas contre de porter une tunique de combat, au contraire même, mais pourquoi dois-je porter ça pendant la soirée, fit Aram d'une voix qui trahissait un profond malaise.

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence.

– Je suis en danger c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix métallique

Le domestique ne fit aucun geste et d'une voix parfaitement neutre déclara :

– Disons plutôt que nous ne pouvons rien laisser au hasard.

L'homme reprit presque immédiatement la parole.

– Si vous allez devoir porter cette tenue en plus de votre costume de base c'est sur un ordre royal. Le contexte actuel suggère que vous soyez prêt à toutes éventualités. Et cela passe aussi bien par les habits que par l'équipement ! Le domestique retourna la tunique à cent-quatre-vingts degrés. Votre maître d'armes a choisi pour vous une lame courte que vous porterez durant toute la durée de l'événement. L'arme sera accrochée en bas du dos à l'horizontale et sera cachée par le costume que vous allez devoir vite choisir. En aucun cas, vous ne devrez l'enlever et en aucun cas vous devrez la montrer. Ce n'est pas une arme d'entraînement ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Aram comprit parfaitement le message. Il était ravi d'avoir l'occasion de ressembler à son père mais légèrement effrayer à l'idée que sa tunique doive faire son boulot le soir même.

Il avait compris depuis quelques jours que la situation s'enivrait dangereusement. D'où le fait d'avoir pris un détecteur de présence lors de sa petite balade nocturne vingt heures avant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon prince ? » Fit une voix

Aram sortit de ses pensées, le sentiment d'anxiété ne l'avait cependant pas quitté.

– Vous insinuez que nous allons probablement subir une attaque, difficile d'être serein !

– Mon prince ! Des patrouilles traverseront la citadelle toute la soirée, les quatre accès sont gardés par trois grilles renforcées espacées de cent mètres avec quinze gardes à chacune d'elles ! Les barrières qui relient les différents postes sont truffés de lame de rasoir et peuvent théoriquement résister quelques minutes à un bélier. Le palais sera truffé de soldats, des tourelles archéonique survoleront le ciel, Frederrik vous accompagnera où que vous irez et vos parents seront armées eux aussi ! Répondit le domestique sur un ton qu'Aram devina être défensif.

– Donc vous avouez indirectement que mes parents cherchent à nous protéger de quelque chose !

– Mais pas du tout ! Vous êtes vraiment paranoïaque ! Cria l'homme.

Et c'était vrai.

Lors des derniers jours, Aram s'était senti moins en sécurité et ce, depuis la nuit où Aurore avait hurlé et qu'il avait vu cette lueur dorée. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il le sentait !

Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Peut-être que tout le dispositif expliqué par le domestique était employé chaque année. Après tout, vu qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de fuir le bal des quatre précédentes éditions, il ne s'était pas plus renseigné que ça.

Aram prit cependant les recommandations de l'homme au sérieux, demanda à ce que l'on commence la séance d'habillage et pria que le calvaire de la préparation du bal s'arrête enfin le plus vite possible.

Il ne savait pas comment se déroulait la même opération chez ses sœurs, mais de ce que lui-même savait, Aurore et Laura adoraient ce genre de cérémonie et devait passer un véritable moment au paradis.

Décidément Aram était bien le seul à ne pas aimer ça.

O_o_O_o_O

Link regarda une nouvelle fois le plan du lieu où allait débuter la soirée dans deux heures.

Orientée plein Ouest, la salle de réception avait été entièrement réaménagée. Les tables avaient été placés en demi-arc de cercle, le sommet orienté vers les portes. Richement préparée, chaque table bénéficiait d'une double nappe blanche, de vingt couverts composés de trois verres, trois couteaux, trois fourchettes, trois cuillères et de trois assiettes en porcelaine de couleur gris-blanc en dégradé. Originalité d'Hyrule, chaque couvert possédait sa propre serviette brodée aux symboles du royaume.

Des grands voiles de couleur étaient accrochés au plafond à côté de grandes lanternes diffusant une lumière chatoyante et chaleureuse.

Grâce à un ingénieux dispositif chaque colonne disposée le long des murs possédait son propre éclairage à la lumière archéonique faisant ressortir l'architecture de la salle d'une magnifique lueur bleutée.

Ces lumières étaient toutes reliées à une tablette sheika positionnée sur un petit balcon à peine visible situé au-dessus de l'aile gauche. En un claquement de doigts, on pouvait éteindre ou allumer tout le dispositif selon les envies.

Plus à l'intérieur de la salle se trouvait une estrade surélevée d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix où se trouvait une seule et unique table en bois de sapin massif. C'était à cette table que les représentants des royaumes voisins à Hyrule étaient conviés. Selon la liste des invités, il y aurait en tout 25 personnes à cette table. Aristocrate, marquis, duc, noble, chevaliers renommés et bien entendu le roi et la reine d'Hyrule.

La moitié était juste des connaissances, l'autre de parfait inconnu car d'une année sur l'autre, les visages changeaient.

Pour Link, tout était en place, tout était prêt pour la soirée. Il avait eu des informations concernant la cuisine et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils étaient dans les temps.

Tous les membres du personnel connaissaient son rôle et ils avaient répété le dérouler de la soirée des dizaines de fois.

Par ailleurs c'était ce soir que les servants et servantes des trois enfants du roi allaient faire leur premier service. Bien entendu, les tâches qui leur avaient été confié étaient très simple mais il ne fallait faire aucune erreur.

Le bal annuel d'Hyrule était réputé pour son organisation irréprochable et sa fiabilité exceptionnelle. Le banquet était excellent et les musiciens talentueux et efficaces.

– Alors c'est bon, tout est prêt ? Fit féminine dans le dos du roi.

Zelda venait de rentrer dans la salle en tenue de soirée. Lorsque Link la vit, il en resta bouge bé, comme à chaque fois.

Sa femme était magnifique, sa longue robe bleue épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ses épaules étaient nues, tout comme ses bras et des gants de lin blanc entouraient ses mains.

Le décolleté de sa robe était fermé, ne montrant rien de la poitrine de la reine. Une ceinture bleue faisait le tour de ses hanches, normal sur le devant, elle s'élargissait légèrement dans le dos. Par souci de discrétion et de commodité, la tablette sheika nouvelle génération de la reine, beaucoup plus petite que l'ancienne était accrochée, via deux élastiques noirs, à sa cuisse droite intérieure. De cette façon, il était tout simplement impossible de la détecter. Pour finir, la robe descendait jusqu'à des chaussures à talons de couleurs bleue également.

– Mon amour, tu es magnifique, vraiment, fit aussitôt Link

– Tu es pas mal du tout non plus mon chéri, répondit Zelda avec un clin d'œil.

Le roi était habillé d'un costume entièrement blanc, seules sa ceinture et ses chaussures étaient d'une couleur différente, à savoir rouge bordeaux.

Comme il l'avait convenu.

Les deux amoureux se prirent la main et se mirent à avancer en direction du jardin juste devant les portes de la salle de bal.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt fraîche. Le bal se déroulait à cheval entre février et mars. De ce fait la température extérieure était parfaite pour prendre un bon bol d'air. Il ne fallait pas cependant rester trop longtemps dehors.

En s'arrêtant juste au niveau des portes de sortie, Link et Zelda levèrent la tête simultanément vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage pour le moment si bien qu'on pouvait admirer les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Cela constituerait une distraction autre que danser, boire et manger des plus efficaces.

– Aram, Laura et Aurore sont prêts et ils nous attendent dans le salon. Apparemment Aram aimerait nous poser quelques questions, lâcha la reine d'une voix neutre.

Le roi tourna sa tête en direction de sa femme.

– Je suppose que c'est pour nous demander une cinquième fois de supprimer le protocole concernant la préparation au bal de la famille royal ?

– Oui sûrement. Fit Zelda avec un rire. Mais il faut le comprendre, il n'a jamais aimé ça. Ça se comprend d'un côté, toi non plus ça ne t'a jamais plu. Sans faire de stéréotype, ce genre de traitement n'est pas pour les hommes, répondit la reine d'un haussement de sourcils

– Carrément, on proposera l'idée à la prochaine assemblée tient ! Ça fera un scandale monumental et sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, le traitement princier ce n'est pas pour les mecs. On a autre chose foutre que perdre du temps avec ça !

– Eh fais attention à ton vocabulaire, nous ne sommes pas dans nos appartements !

– Franchement, vu les événements actuels, le protocole peut aller se faire voir. Plus les jours passent plus on risque gros. Alors j'ai bien envie de décompresser et de passer de bons moments, fit Link. Tu sais, je ne regrette absolument pas ma vie actuelle, tu es à mes côtés, j'ai Aram, Aurore et Laura. C'est bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé quand j'étais enfant... Mais tu vois la vie dans la nature, les voyages à travers tout Hyrule, le contact avec les habitants, tout ça me manque un peu.

La reine leva la tête une nouvelle fois en direction du ciel, les yeux pétillants.

– On se prendra quelques jours de congé dans les semaines qui arrivent ! Si la situation dans la plaine s'est calmée, on partira tous les cinq, on se fera un petit voyage en famille et on vivra comme des gens normaux, sans pression et sans responsabilités. Ça nous fera du bien oui. Tu en as besoin, Aram en a besoin, Aurore plus que jamais, Laura est encore jeune mais ça lui fera plaisir et quant à moi, me soustraire un peu à la vie politique me ferait très plaisir, dit-elle en enlaçant Link.

Oui ils avaient besoin de vacance et de repos, ce n'était pas chose facile quand on gouvernait tout un royaume mais après tout, cela faisait bien deux ans qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en famille. Mais pour le moment il y avait bien plus important à faire que prévoir des plans de voyages.

Link quitta les bras de sa femme, posa un baiser sur sa tête puis déclara d'une voix joyeuse.

– Bon aller rentrons et allons voir ce qu'Aram veut nous dire, si on s'y prend bien on pourra même passer un petit moment ensemble avant le début des hostilités. Profitons de cette soirée ma chérie, profitons-en pour vivre un peu !

* * *

 **Alors oui, la famille royale d'Hyrule elle ce qu'elle est. Elle doit suivre des protocoles mais derrière il y a un père, une mère et trois enfants qui vivent comme une famille normale ou presque. Elle est très modeste et n'a que faire des grands titres et des richesses ( bon même si ils sont de rang royal mais vous avez compris ou je voulais en venir ).**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent et je donne rendez vous vendredi prochain ( le 08/022019 ) pour le chapitre 6. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	7. 06 : Festivités

Le moment était enfin arrivé.

Le Bal annuel d'Hyrule allait bientôt commencer dans cette fraîche nuit de fin d'hiver.

Tout le monde était à son poste. Le comité d'accueil était en place depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Les cuisines avaient commencé leur travail. Les tables étaient dressées, les servants se baladaient dans la salle de bal en ajustant certains détails. Link et Zelda, roi et reine d'Hyrule, était posté à l'entrée du bâtiment où allaient se dérouler les festivités. Droits comme des statues, ils attendaient les invités, patiemment

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un petit groupe assis sur les pierres qui ceinturaient le jardin royal. Ce petit groupe semblait profondément s'ennuyer car comme il en avait été convenu, les trois enfants royaux avaient été mis à l'écart des festivités avec le maître d'armes.

Pendant une bonne heure et demie, les quatre personnes passèrent le temps, le temps pour les convives de tous arriver à destination.

Aram et Laura avaient joué ensemble en variant les activités : Cache-cache, course, lancé de caillou, blague et énigme.

Aurore était resté au côté de Frederrik. Son état s'était amélioré mais elle se fatiguait trop rapidement pour qu'on l'autorise à se défouler. Elle passa l'heure à regarder la lune et en parlant avec le maître d'armes.

L'ambiance était festive, un vent frais soufflait doucement sur les arbres, créant un fond sonore appréciable. Les gens parlaient entre eux, riaient et traversaient le jardin de part en part pour aller voir telle ou telle personne.

Par ailleurs quelques personnes vinrent saluer les enfants royaux mais ils furent rapidement repoussés par Frederrik après un échange de politesse neutre. Les ordres étaient clairs et le maître d'armes s'appliquait à les respecter à la lettre. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, Aram pouvait effectivement voir les gardes assurés la sécurité du palais. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que d'habitude. Leur présence avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant mais c'était également un peu inquiétant quand même.

Seulement le prince n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail. Le temps avait passé et une cloche avait sonné, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Il était l'heure de se rendre dans la salle où le buffet allait être pris d'assaut. Mais il allait enfin pouvoir aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur. À l'annonce sonore, Aurore et Laura émirent un cri de joie, Frederrik laissa échapper un petit sourire. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir-là.

En entrant dans la salle, deux domestiques leur indiquèrent où se trouvait la table. Aram chercha Felicia des yeux mais elle était introuvable. Bizarre. Elle aurait dû y être. S'il avait bien compris, les servants et servantes devaient être postés dans la salle. Tout le monde y était, sauf Felicia.

– Sûrement occupé avec d'autre invités ! Pensa le prince dans sa tête.

Pourtant Aram sentit que quelque chose le dérangeait à cette pensée mais il ne sut pas dire ce que c'était. De toute façon il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Il allait devoir supporter le Bal pour la première fois dans son intégralité. Par contre il y avait une question à laquelle Aram souhaitait avoir une réponse.

– Dit moi Frederrik, je devrai participer aux danses après le repas ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers son protégé, les mains dans le dos.

– C'est à vous de voir mon prince. De ce que je sais vous n'y êtes pas obligé mais de ce que je sais aussi, il y a une certaine personne qui sera libre de son travail à ce moment-là. Peut-être pourriez-vous l'inviter pour une danse au moins non ? Questionna le maître d'armes d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Aram mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de qui était la personne dont son maître parlait. Lorsqu'il eut enfin compris le sens des paroles de l'homme. Le visage du prince vira au rouge. Frederrik éclata de rire rapidement accompagné des deux petites filles. L'une lui faisant un clin d'œil, l'autre ne faisant que rire parce que sa grande sœur riait.

Aram se renfrogna mais ne put cacher le sentiment nouveau qui l'habitait désormais.

– Euh... Oui... Oui ça peut être une bonne idée oui... ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Nouveau rire non dissimulé de Frederrik qui regarda le prince avec un mélange de moquerie, de bonne humeur mais également d'un peu de fierté. Aram regarda son maître d'un air boudeur avant de se retourner du côté de ses deux sœurs qui n'avait visiblement rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire. Aurore était occupé à refaire la coiffure de sa petite sœur en chantonnant.

À cette vision, le visage du prince se détendit un peu. Juste un petit peu. Il était toujours un peu vexé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu.

En fait, le prince ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Depuis le début de la journée, ses pensées étaient orientées vers sa servante et le prince se rendit compte qu'il aimerait bien être à ses côtés à cet instant précis. Bizarre aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce sentiment.

Pendant quelques secondes Aram resta figé sous le regard amusé de Frederrik qui avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait.

– Ah... C'est beau la jeunesse quand même ! Lâcha-t-il à voix haute, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Aram de sa rêverie. Celui-ci sursauta d'ailleurs en regardant l'adulte d'un air incompris.

Frederrik reprit la parole.

– Allez les enfants, dirigeons-nous vers notre table, je suppose que vous devez avoir faim !

Les deux filles acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête simultané avant d'aller vers la table située au fond de la salle à gauche, prêt des cuisines.

Aram, mit plus de temps à réagir mais alla s'installer à son tour, les joues toujours rosie.

Frederrik quand à lui fit un signe aux trois enfants leur signalant qu'il arriverait dans les minutes à venir. Il se dirigea vers le roi alors que celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec un prince d'un royaume situé à l'Ouest d'Hyrule, pays situé très loin dans les terres.

Voyant son maître d'armes arrivé, Link fit stopper la conversation de la manière la plus courtoise possible et se tourna vers son ami.

– Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles Frederrik ? Demanda-t-il.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau tu sais, sauf peut-être le fait que ton fils commence à prendre conscience de la relation qu'il a avec sa servante, répondit-il dans un rire.

Le roi rigola à son tour.

– Franchement dès l'instant où Felicia est entré au service de mon fils, j'ai su que quelque chose allait se passer, ils s'entendent très bien et passent énormément de temps ensemble. J'ai cru comprendre que Felicia commençait elle aussi à éprouver de nouveau sentiment envers mon fils... Ahhh ! C'est tellement beau à voir ! Répondit le roi en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Sur ces paroles, le maître d'armes prit congé du roi non sans que ce dernier lui assurât qu'il ferait en sorte qu'Aram et Felicia se croisent pour les danses ou pour au moins le feu d'artifice.

Frederrik s'arrêta au beau milieu de la salle, contemplant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Profitant de l'instant présent. La soirée promettait d'être belle.

Très belle même !

– Quand est-ce que ça se termine ? Soupira Aram, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était assis à sa place. Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et le prince allait devoir attendre une heure supplémentaire avant d'assister aux feux d'artifice. Cela devenait insupportable et le pire...

Il n'avait pas vu Felicia de la soirée.

Lui, Aurore et Laura n'avaient pas pu bouger de leur chaise. Aram pouvait cependant être fier d'une chose, il venait de passer plus de temps dans cette soirée de bal que lors de toutes les éditions précédentes. C'était une maigre consolation mais une consolation tout de même.

La première princesse s'était quant à elle rendormit et Laura jouait avec les morceaux de pain qu'il restait sur la nappe l'air profondément blasé. Elle levait de temps à autre la tête pour voir si quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait arriver et lui faire comprendre que les festivités étaient finies. La sœur cadette était très intelligente pour son âge mais il fallait tout le temps la tenir occupée.

La soirée se passait telle qu'elle devait se passer. Les servants passaient leur temps à courir dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de plats vides pour la plupart. Les musiciens faisaient leur boulot au-delà de ce que l'on leur avait demandé. La bourgeoisie festoyait, elle mangeait, elle buvait, elle dansait dans des habits de très haute qualité le tout en étant bien peignée et bien pomponnée, enchaînant ainsi révérence sur révérence et invitations à venir dans leurs riches demeures aux confins du monde !

De la vue qu'il avait de sa chaise, le prince contempla ce qu'il avait esquivé les années précédentes... Ce qu'il avait bien fait d'esquiver.

Personne n'était venu à sa rencontre depuis le début du repas, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Aram préférait largement le silence et le calme que les grandes cérémonies.

Tellement las, le prince ne fit même pas attention à mettre sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il bailla pour la quinzième fois de la soirée tout en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

Tellement las, Laura ne fit que lever un sourcil lorsque son grand frère manifesta sa fatigue, tout en continuant à tortiller entre ses petits doigts les rares miettes de pain qui n'avait pas encore fini dans son ventre.

Tellement las, Frederrik lisait son livre tout en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Aurore.

Et tellement las, Aurore s'était endormi trente minutes avant et n'avait, visiblement, aucune envie de se réveiller. Aram l'enviait fortement de pouvoir échapper aux événements de la sorte parce que lui-même aurait volontiers dormi pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Sauf que : autant pour Aurore c'était compréhensible qu'elle dorme, autant pour lui ce n'était absolument pas crédible.

Les minutes passèrent, inlassablement, toujours dans le même ennui. Au bout d'un moment Aram remarqua que sa plus jeune sœur le regardait les yeux mis-clos.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite sœur ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

– Je m'ennuie ! Déclara-t-elle alors avec une mine boudeuse

Étonnant dit donc ! Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde à cette table s'ennuyait ! Le prince avait désormais la lourde tâche de trouver une activité à sa sœur, parce que tant qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire... Il ne préféra pas y penser, Laura avait une patience très limitée. L'objectif était du coup de lui trouver quelque chose à faire. Pas que cela lui déplaisait bien au contraire mais en pleine soirée alors qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle de s'éclipser, la chose allait être compliquée.

Les seuls objets qu'il avait sous la main étaient les assiettes, les couverts, les verres à eau et le grand saladier, sachant que la moitié avait été engloutit par Laura. Mise à part ça, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait pas pris de jeu de cartes non plus. Grossière erreur pensa-t-il ! Non vraiment, en matière de distraction, c'était le désert. Rien à faire.

– Je sais bien Laura que tu t'ennuies mais regardes autour de toi, on ne peut pas quitter cette tab...

– Oui mais moi je m'ennuie ! Fit-elle en élevant la voix et en prononçant davantage son visage boudeur.

– Laura on est tous entrains de s'ennuyer à cette table, tu n'es pas la seule d'accord, alors on va...

– Je m'ennuie ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement en tapant sa main sur la table.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent dans leur direction, surpris d'un tel débordement. Sentant de nombreux regards se poser successivement sur lui et sa sœur, Aram commença à avoir des sueurs froides. La cadette était une enfant de 7 ans et comme tous les enfants, Laura faisait parfois des caprices.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème !

Ils étaient en plein bal, des invités de marque étaient présents. Aram, Aurore et Laura représentaient le futur de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que Laura fasse une scène devant toute l'assemblée. Seulement Aram n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour éviter que ça ne dégénère. Devait-il employer la méthode douce, à savoir essayer de la raisonner par la parole ou devait-il employer la méthode forte, à savoir élever la voix à son tour pour la calmer ? Un mal de tête vint s'ajouter aux problèmes du prince. C'était bien le moment tient !

– Laura s'il te plaît calme toi, on va trouver quelque chose à faire mais je t'en prie n'élève pas la voix ! On va finir par se faire remarquer et après on ser...

– Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans le grenier dans la partie nord du palais ? Il y aura sûrement de quoi faire là-bas, fit soudain Frederrik sans relâcher son attention du livre qu'il tenait de sa main droite.

Aram regarda son maître d'armes, puis Laura, puis encore son maître d'armes, puis encore Laura. À cette annonce, celle-ci montrait désormais un enthousiaste contrastant totalement avec la lassitude qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aram mit un certain temps pour saisir la signification des paroles de Frederrik. Son mal de tête était toujours présent et son cerveau mettait un temps infini à vouloirs fonctionner. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Qu'on devrait aller dans le grenier ? Qu'il y aurait peut-être de quoi s'occuper là-haut ?

C'était bien vrai, le grenier regorgeait d'objet en tous genres. Chaise basculante, animaux en bois, miroirs, ballon, peluche, jeu en bois. De quoi s'occuper la nuit entière. Ah... Si seulement il pouvait y al...

Une seconde ! Frederrik avait bien dit "on" ?

Ce qui signifiait donc...

Qu'il avait une occasion d'échapper au bal !

– Frederrik tu me donnes le droit de quitter cette table ? Demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le maître d'armes tourna la tête vers lui et déclara d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

– Si je te le dis...

Alors comprenant enfin qu'il allait pouvoir légitimement échapper à cette "torture", Aram laissa éclater bruyamment sa joie, interpellant au passage les quelques personnes qui ne s'étaient pas retournées jusqu'à présent.

Dans élan d'excitation, la petite princesse prit la main de son grand frère et l'entraîna hors de la salle en sautillant et en poussant des petits rires sous le regard médusé des invités et sous le regard satisfait du maître d'armes qui servait d'oreiller à la première princesse d'Hyrule.

En passant la porte du couloir, les deux enfants royaux purent apprécier le silence qu'il y régnait et également le changement de température.

Tout était très calme. Plus de nobles, plus d'employés, plus de bruit, juste lui et sa sœur dans un couloir des plus banals ! C'était la meilleure chose qui était arrivé de la soirée.

Sur le chemin qui menait au grenier, ils croisèrent quelques gardes qui saluèrent Aram et Laura très poliment et avec un large sourire. Aram nota qu'il s'agissait des mêmes gardes qu'il avait déjà croisés quelques jours avant et que cette fois il avait bien l'écusson brodé sur leur uniforme. Aram leur rendit leurs sourires mais se désintéressa bien vite des gardes. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester assis sur une chaise et vu l'enthousiasme éclatant affiché par sa petite sœur, celle-ci devait partager le même sentiment.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche effrénée, le prince nota que les clameurs et le bruit engendré par le bal s'étaient complètement estompés. Seul le crépitement des flammes se faisait entendre, éclairant le couloir où ils se trouvaient d'une jolie couleur orangée. Le tapis au sol représentait des figures géométriques. Le jeune prince nota qu'ils se trouvaient désormais au quatrième étage. Les deux enfants passèrent devant la bibliothèque royale. La porte de celle-ci était entrouverte mais Laura agrippa le bras de son frère et l'entraîna plus loin. La petite princesse était une véritable boule d'énergie malgré l'heure tardive. Ce simple constat fit sourire le prince. La soirée prenait une tournure plus amusante que prévue. C'est avec joie qu'Aram laissa sa petite sœur l'entraîner vers l'entrée du grenier situé quelques mètres plus loin.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement, Aram alluma immédiatement la lumière archéonique donnant dans un premier temps une teinte bleutée à la pièce où les deux enfants se trouvaient. Le prince alla ensuite chercher une torche, sortit du grenier juste devant la porte, enflamma le morceau de bois et revint dans la pièce pour allumer les autres lampes donnant ainsi un mélange de lumière orangée et de lumière bleue que Laura trouva magnifique.

La pièce était très rustique. Que du bois sombre. Des poutres massives traversaient la pièce sur toute sa largeur. De véritables montagnes d'objets en tous genres étaient dispersées. Le mobilier côtoyait les jouets en bois qui étaient pour la plupart cassés ou en mauvais état. Il y avait également un monticule de paperasse et d'archives poussiéreuses se trouvant à côté de vieilles reliques qu'Aram analysa comme étant des reliques archéonique. Il ne les avait jamais vu et il soupçonna sur le coup que sa mère les avait bien cachés pour éviter de les perdre.

Par ailleurs au fond de la pièce se trouvait une petite fenêtre qui laissait filtrer la lumière lunaire révélant une petite table sur lequel était posé un ouvrage relativement volumineux. Aram se sentit soudain attiré par ce livre qui ne payait pas de mine de là où le prince était. Il fallait qu'il voie ce que ce bouquin contenait. Une curiosité excitante envahit Aram. Il avait trouvé son occupation. Une occupation simple certes mais une occupation bien plus intéressante que l'évènement qui se déroulait à l'autre bout du château, quelques étages plus bas.

– Dit grande frère je peux jouer avec le poney ? Fit soudain la petite princesse.

Aram se retourna et aperçu un poney en bois à échelle un qui pouvait basculer d'avant en arrière. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

– Oui tu peux, on retourna en bas dans une trentaine de minutes, il ne faut pas que les autres s'inquiètent d'accord ?

– Oui grand frère ! Répondit-elle les bras levés.

De bonne humeur, Aram quitta sa sœur du regard et se dirigea vers ce qui occupait son esprit désormais. Arrivé à la hauteur du petit bureau. Le prince nota que, mise à part la poussière, le meuble était en très bon état. Aram ouvrit les deux tiroirs situés en dessous pour y découvrir un crayon et quelques feuilles. Rien de bien surprenant.

Le prince balaya la poussière sur l'ouvrage d'un revers de la main et put lire le titre de celui-ci : 'L'histoire d'Hyrule : les îles célestes"

Une petite inscription indiquait qu'il s'agissait du premier volume. La couverture du livre représentait une île perdue au milieu des nuages. Fait surprenant, la date de publication n'était pas marquée, ce qu'Aram trouva étrange. À première vue, l'ouvrage semblait être comme tous les autres. Pourtant quelque chose montrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le prince prit la décision de le montrer à sa mère le lendemain. Peut-être que cela l'intéresserait ? Sa mère adorait ce genre de livre. Toujours à l'affût de la moindre découverte de vestiges historiques ! Ce n'était pas les cent années passées à retenir le démon prisonnier qui avait entaché son côté archéologue de l'extrême !

Enfin bref !

Avec précaution, de peur d'abîmer ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Aram ouvrit le livre à la première page. Celle-ci était dédiée au titre de la préface qui annonçait le début de la longue histoire. D'ailleurs en bas de la page était marqué que c'était cette introduction qui faisait débuter l'histoire du royaume. Au centre de page blanche était inscrit : 'L'ère de la création du monde"

Avec beaucoup de soin, Aram tourna la page et commença la lecture de la préface.

 _Voici l'histoire, telle que la racontent les humains._

 _L'histoire de la plus terrible des batailles..._

 _Un jour, des êtres malfaisants surgirent des entrailles de la terre..._

 _... et effacèrent tout sourire du visage des habitants de ce monde._

 _Ils brûlèrent les forêts, asséchèrent les rivières et massacrèrent les innocents._

 _L'objet de leur convoitise : le pouvoir suprême, protégé par la Déesse._

 _Le pouvoir suprême..._

 _Héritage laissé à la Déesse par ses ancêtres divins..._

 _... il pouvait exaucer tous les souhaits et toutes les prières._

 _Afin de les protéger des êtres malfaisants..._

 _... la Déesse envoya le pouvoir suprême et les derniers humains dans le ciel en y élevant une partie de la terre..._

 _... jusqu'aux confins célestes, au-delà de la mer de nuage... là où le mal ne pourrait les atteindre._

 _Puis la Déesse et ses suivants combattirent au péril de leur vie pour enfermer le mal..._

 _... et le monde connut à nouveau des jours de paix._

 _Voilà l'histoire, telle que la racontent les humains._

 _Cependant, certaines légendes liées à ce récit ont été oubliées..._

 _Et à présent, la porte vers de nouvelles légendes est sur le point de s'ouvrir..._

 _... et ce, de par votre main..._

Aram releva la tête un instant, fasciné par ce qu'il venait de lire. Ces quelques lignes avaient eu pour effet de renforcer l'attirance que lui procurait ce livre. Cependant le prince remarqua deux éléments dans cette préface. Le premier était que le paragraphe était tout sauf joyeux. Le terme "massacrèrent" était assez fort. Le prince ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la scène à cause de son jeune âge mais il capta bien l'horreur que retranscrivaient ces mots.

Le deuxième point était le terme "et ce, de par votre main". Aram trouva cela étrange. Sur le moment il trouva vraiment cela étrange et ce n'était pas à cause de la signification de la dernière phrase. Après tout, cela voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire.

Non ce n'était pas le terme en lui-même, peut-être était-ce à cause du lieu où le prince se trouvait, du contexte dans lequel il était.

– Et ce, de par votre main...

– Et ce, de par votre main...

– Et ce, de par votre main...

Aram répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois comme pour essayer d'y trouver un sens caché. Mais rien à faire. Pourquoi cette stupide suite de mots l'intriguait autant ?

Aram regarda autour de lui. Il vit le mur tapissé de papier peint bleu pâle. Il vit sa petite sœur jouant avec tous ce qui lui passait sous la main en riant aux éclats, libérant toute son énergie retenue pendant les quatre dernières heures. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans toutes les directions. Le prince se leva du petit tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir mis à part le volcan d'Ordinn et les quelques lumières des villages environnants. Mine de rien, le grenier était très bien isolé acoustiquement, Aram n'entendait absolument rien de l'extérieur, seul le raffut causé par Laura arrivait à ses oreilles. La pièce ne devait pas beaucoup servir et pourtant elle était dans un très bon état. Aram reprit la direction du tabouret dans l'optique de reprendre la lecture, son regard balaya rapidement le mur sur lequel une petite lueur dorée était visible. Le prince s'assit de nouveau, jeta un œil à ce que faisait sa cadette, reprit le livre, l'ouvrit et...

Prise de conscience tardive !

Un mur ? Une lueur dorée...

Une lueur dorée ?!

Aram se redressa violemment d'un bond et tourna la tête, droit sur le mur en clignant des yeux, sur ses gardes !

Il n'y avait rien.

En face de lui, il n'y avait qu'un mur, un simple mur recouvert de papier peint. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, ou bien était-ce tout simplement de la fatigue ?

Sur le moment, le prince sentit sa tête tourner. Il inspira et expira fortement plusieurs fois de suite et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Il n'y avait décidément toujours rien. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement rêvé ?

Encore une fois

Comme l'autre nuit sans doute...

Sur cette pensée, le prince décida de mettre le problème de paranoïa de côté et se remit à lire.

Le prince ne vit pas le temps passé, la demi-heure accordée fila à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait dû lire qu'une quinzaine de pages durant ce laps de temps. Certains mots ou expression avaient été difficiles à comprendre, mais ce que l'auteur avait raconté était tout bonnement stupéfiant.

Comment un ouvrage pareil avait pu se retrouver dans ce grenier poussiéreux ? Ce genre d'histoire aurait été capable de faire sortir du lit sa mère même à quatre heures du matin !

En se levant, Aram replaça délicatement le tabouret sous le petit bureau et posa le livre sur celui-ci. Son travail accompli, le prince alla retrouver sa jeune sœur étalée de tout son long sur le sol. Des objets en tous genres se trouvaient à ses côtés. Sa robe de soirée était de travers et sa coiffure n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était supposée être. Hilare, Aram lança une peluche, qui avait ramassé quelques seconds avants, sur le visage de la petite fille. Après le choc, celle-ci se releva d'un bond, comprit la situation et se prépara à se venger de son frère avant de tomber sur la peluche que son visage avait réceptionnée et de déclarer qu'elle la trouva absolument mignonne et qu'elle allait l'emmener avec elle.

Aram se mit juste à sa droite et caressa ses cheveux affectueusement avant de lui dire qu'il serait peut-être temps de ranger tout ce beau bordel !

Ils mirent moins de dix minutes pour remettre la pièce telle qu'ils l'avaient trouvé quelque temps avant et ils n'oublièrent pas d'éteindre les torches et la lumière archéonique en sortant.

C'est ainsi qu'Aram et Laura reprirent la direction de la salle de bal, bien content d'avoir pu profiter d'un tel moment.

– J'aimerais bien retourner là, pas toi grand frère ? Fit Laura.

– Oui moi aussi et on emmènera Aurore, Papa et Maman, ça serait chouette ! Répondit Aram. Mais dit moi tu t'es bien amusé au moins ?

– Oh oui ! C'était super, Frederrik a été très gentil de nous proposer ça !

Aram eut un sourire en entendant la réponse de sa sœur. Si ça petite sœur avait pu passer un agréable moment c'était le principal. A vrai dire, le simple fait de voir sa petite sœur aussi heureuse avait suffi à lui faire oublier toute la monotonie dès quatre heures passées assise sur une chaise, à voir défiler devant lui d'innombrable plat.

– Dit grand frère...

Aram baissa les yeux vers elle.

– Pourquoi il y a un bal tous les ans ? Et pourquoi il y a tous ces inconnues ?

La question se posait effectivement. Aram fut néanmoins surpris de la question de sa cadette.

– Oh eh bien tu sais c'est une tradition dans notre royaume depuis très longtemps, on accueille les pays voisins à venir participer à l'événement et puis voilà, on a ce genre de soirée, comme celle de ce soir.

– D'accord mais moi j'aime pas ces gens, ils ressemblent à des monstres ! Répondit-elle en levant ses deux poings vers le ciel.

– C'est une façon de voir les choses oui, mais ils restent des humains, comme moi et toi, fit le prince d'un sourire perplexe, étonné des paroles de sa petite sœur.

– J'ai pas confiance en eux, ils sont méchants !

– Tout de même Laura, ne dit pas ce genre de chose, ce sont des adultes après tout, ils savent ce qu'ils font, répondit-il en sentant naître en lui un sentiment étrange.

– Je l'ai senti... Ce sont des êtres malfaisants, leur cœur est noir, tout noir !

Aram retourna brusquement sa tête vers sa sœur, la dévisageant un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il remarqua que sa cadette semblait être dans un état second, comme si son âme avait été remplacé par une autre.

Il avait beau n'avoir que dix ans, il savait énormément de chose et était sensible à plein d'éléments.

Ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'en douter mais il était allé se renseigner dans la bibliothèque le soir même où il avait entendu sa mère réconforter Felicia dans le salon. Trop d'éléments étranges s'étaient produit, il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses et la bibliothèque royale lui en avait fourni au-delà de toute espérance. Depuis cette nuit-là, tout ce qu'il avait appris était que les princesses d'Hyrule avait une capacité stupéfiante pour lire dans le cœur des gens.

Était-ce possible alors que Laura possédait déjà cette faculté ? Les paroles de sa cadette sonnaient étrangement vraies aux oreilles du prince pour que ça ne soit que des pensées dues à une imagination débordante.

Cette semaine n'en finissait pas d'être éprouvante. D'abord Aurore qui faisait des cauchemars, son maître d'armes, le domestique et Téba qui l'avaient mis en garde et maintenant Laura qui parlait comme si elle connaissait parfaitement les intentions des gens qu'elle côtoyait. Une chose était sûre, le prince avait eu sa dose de stress pour un bon moment mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net !

– Quand tu dis ça, tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

– Les gardes de toutes à l'heure, ils sont méchants eux ! Fit sa cadette le plus naturellement du monde.

À ces mots, les yeux du prince s'agrandirent. Pourquoi les gardes ? Aram les avait vu, ils étaient à leur poste, toujours souriant et ils faisaient très bien leur boulot, du moins le prince n'avait jamais entendu ses parents se plaindre d'eux.

Alors entendre de la bouche de sœur que ces mêmes gardes étaient potentiellement un danger relevait presque de l'impossible pour Aram. Il avait toujours admiré ces hommes-là, il les considéraient comme de véritable héros. En plus de son père, il prenait exemple sur eux, sur leur dévouement et leur loyauté.

Seulement, les paroles de Laura avaient été prononcées sur un ton des plus calmes, aucune agressivité, aucune jalousie, aucun sarcasme, rien ! Le ton était neutre et empreint d'une légèreté tout enfantine mais d'où ressortait une froide et cruelle vérité.

– Laura quand tu dis que les gardes sont méchants, tu veux dire qu'ils vont être méchants avec nous ? Avec moi, toi, Aurore, Papa et Maman ?

Et là, de la plus extrême des simplicités, Laura sortit La phrase ! La seule phrase qu'Aram ne voulait pas entendre :

– Oui, ils nous veulent du mal...

Aram sentit des gouttes de sueur perlé dans son dos et sur son front, il croisa le regard de sa sœur, un regard si intense et si mature que sur le moment, Aram n'eut pas l'impression de se trouver face à une petite fille de six ans.

– Ils veulent nous tuer... Tous !

Aram se stoppa nette, une décharge véritable électrique venait de le parcourir. Ce genre de déclaration ne pouvait pas être pris au sérieux, pas lorsque c'était une enfant aussi jeune qui venait de l'annoncer. Pourtant le contexte jouait beaucoup sur ce que le prince venait d'entendre. Cela prenait trop d'ampleur. Les choses ne s'amélioraient pas ! Elles s'aggravaient !

Pris d'une angoisse de plus en plus forte, Aram ne vit qu'une seule chose à faire :

Retrouver Frederrik le plus vite possible !

Sur cette pensée, le prince attrapa la main de sa cadette et l'entraîna dans les escaliers où il croisa, par pure coïncidence, les gardes qui l'avaient salué juste avant. Le prince ne prit pas le temps de les regarder mais il avait l'impression qu'ils souriaient. Hors contexte, n'importe qui aurait été touché par ces sourires-là.

Pour Aram s'était différent, ces sourires lui apparaissaient comme des sourires ironiques et mauvais. Ne préférant pas s'attarder, il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réception. Aram ignora les multiples protestations de Laura qui visiblement, de un, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et, de deux, semblait ne pas avoir conscience des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tous les éléments de ces derniers jours commençaient à se rejoindre. Aram s'imagina, pendant qu'il était en train de courir, un puzzle auquel chaque pièce venait s'imbriquer progressivement. Tous les évènements de ces derniers jours se réunissaient pour donner quelque chose de sombre.

Aram ouvrit la porte avec fracas, la salle était noire de monde. Il remarqua que Frederrik et Aurore n'étaient plus à la table.

Le prince tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse, à coup de coude et d'épaule. Il se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises par des personnes qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. C'était comme si toutes ces personnes n'avaient aucun visage, aucune identité, comme si elles étaient là dans le seul et unique but de le ralentir et de lui faire obstacle.

Il parvint finalement à sortir de la foule essoufflé, se retourna et...

Constata que Laura n'était plus là.

La situation devenait dramatique, le prince commença à réellement paniquer. Il était dans la pire situation possible !

– Laura ! Appela-t-il une première fois sans succès.

– Laura ! Essaye-t-il une seconde fois.

Certains invités se retournèrent dans sa direction mais Aram les ignora superbement.

– Laura ! Tenta-t-il désespérément au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Tout un morceau de la foule s'était désormais retourné vers, le questionnant du regard sur l'origine de ce boucan. Une femme s'approcha du prince.

– Prince Aram que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

– Évidemment que j'ai besoin d'aide idiote ! Pensa Aram dans sa tête sans émettre la moindre parole orale.

Il ignora de nouveau la femme et tous les invités retournés vers lui et fonça vers le jardin extérieur. Si son maître d'armes n'était plus à la table qui leur était réservée alors il était sûrement au seul endroit où le prince était sûr de le trouver en même temps qu'Aurore.

Il tapa un sprint jusqu'aux portes de sortie, ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre un manteau pour faire face au froid extérieur. Arrivé dans le jardin, il scruta le décor et aperçu, dieu merci, les deux personnes qu'il cherchait au fond du jardin, sur un rempart en pierre, au même endroit qu'au début du bal.

Voyant son élève arriver à toute vitesse, Frederrik se leva et accueillit son prince, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Aurore et lui se regardèrent un instant incompris. Le maître d'armes posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour l'inciter à prendre la parole.

– C'est... C'est... C'est Laura... J...je... Je l'ai perdu dans la foule !

Il enchaîna sans au maître d'armes le temps de répondre.

– Elle m'a dit des choses... étranges tout à l'heure, comme quoi... Ah... les gardes seraient méchants et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression... qu'elle ne disait pas ça pour rire.

Frederrik relâcha les épaules de son protégé, regarda un instant Aurore puis se baissa à la hauteur d'Aram.

– Où-est-ce que tu la perdu ? Dit-il en maîtrisant sa voix.

– Dans la salle de bal, au milieu de la foule !

Frederrik se releva vivement, le visage sérieux.

– Ok très bien, Aram reste ici avec Aurore et ne bougez sous aucun prétexte c'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent. Le maître d'armes ne perdit pas plus de temps et fonça en direction du bâtiment.

Aurore vint se blottir contre lui désireuse d'en savoir plus sur les événements récents. Aram l'entoura de ses bras, le regard braqué sur le palais. il sentit pour la première fois de la soirée, l'épée qui avait dans le bas du dos...

Laura lui avait fait vraiment peur. Trop de chose étrange s'était passé et l'angoisse s'était de nouveau emparé de lui. Si ça se trouve, rien n'allait se produire, Frederrik allait ramener Laura, la soirée se terminerait normalement. Il irait se coucher. Le lendemain, lui et toute sa famille allait se réveiller tard et profiter d'un petit déjeuner mélangé au déjeuner, puis ils iraient en balade ou ils joueraient ensemble. Seulement cet espoir était très faible par rapport au sentiment d'insécurité qui habitait Aram.

Il eut soudain une révélation.

Mais pas une révélation joyeuse !

Si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être vrai, alors en cas d'attaque, il était inutile de forcer les postes de soldats. Il était inutile de se battre avec eux. Inutile aussi de forcer les grilles, inutile de forcer les portes.

Il était inutile aussi de chercher une quelconque clé.

Tout le dispositif expliqué par le domestique et mit en place pour cette soirée traditionnelle à Hyrule était parfaitement inutile !

Totalement inefficace !

Si comme le redoutait désormais Aram, les agresseurs...

Se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur... !

À ce moment précis, le temps se suspendit. Des flashs de lumière envahirent les yeux du prince. Pendant un instant il distingua plusieurs formes rouges déboulées des escaliers et plusieurs formes turquoise disparaître face à lui alors que normalement il y avait un mur en face de ses yeux. C'était comme quand il avait aperçu la lueur dorée.

Il voyait ce qu'un humain classique était incapable de voir ! Un sentiment de danger immédiat prit possession d'Aram.

Il sentit ce qui allait arriver !

Mécanisme de survie enclenché, dopé par une soudaine adrénaline, il prit sa sœur par la taille ! La bascula par-dessus le rempart ! Il sauta en même temps. Par une chance inouïe, ils atterrirent dans une botte de foin quelques mètres plus bas.

Le prince héritier du trône, fils de Link et Zelda Bosphoramus, prit les dernières secondes qui lui resta pour agripper la main de la sœur, sortir de la charrette, sprinter vers un chêne massif situé une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Il se plaqua avec Aurore au sol et lui boucha les oreilles comme il put !

C'est alors qu'une formidable explosion pulvérisa la salle de bal !

* * *

 **C'est avec un jour de retard que je poste ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques petits contre temps qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre dans la tranche horaire qui était prévue à la base !**

 **Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin, doucement... Il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de la famille royale... Plus ou moins en tout cas ! ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage dans le grenier, ça crée une vrai cassure avec tout le reste du chapitre, comme si ils avaient changé de dimension pendant quelques dizaines de minutes.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont commentés et qui suivent avec attention cette histoire ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui arriveront prochainement vous a plu et vous plairont !**

 **D'ailleurs pour éviter à nouveau un retard dans la publication, le chapitre 7 sortira samedi prochain, le 16/02/2019.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	8. 07 : Nuit froide au clair de lune

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

«.ou..u vo.s al.e. ..en ? .'e.t l'. . .ui .ou. p..le ! »

Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Aram eut l'impression de flotter dans un autre monde, il se sentait léger comme une plume.

« A. n.n r.e. à v..r .v.c l. ch..itr. ! »

Un violent sifflement aigu atteignit ses tympans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il ne voyait rien ! Ne sentait rien ! Ne touchait rien !

« .'a..is j.s.e . d. m. .'. . q..i ! »

Dieu merci son cerveau lui répondait encore. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Des flashs, des sons, des images lui revinrent en tête ! Bal ! Soirée ! Grenier ! Laura ! Explo...

Explosion ?

« Aurore ! »

« Pa..e q.e .à t..ni.. , .r.m .e c.m. r..n .e c. q.'.l e. .u .ue .'es. l. pa..q.e ! »

Oui voilà ce qui s'était passé ! Il y avait eu une explosion ! Il avait sauté du rempart et s'était mis à l'abri avec sa sœur !

« Aureore ! »

« D. .ou. .e .e .e .ue j. .e.t ! »

Il commença à percevoir des bruits plus audibles, des gens qui criaient, hurlaient, des objets qui tombaient au sol, des bruits métalliques !

Il retrouva finalement la sensation du toucher ! Il sentit quelque chose de brûlant sous ses mains ! Sa vue commença elle aussi à revenir, il aperçut une forme aux cheveux blonds s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses bras !

« S. .u a. .é..si à .i.e .es l. .é.i.. .s à t.i .t m.r.i .e l.r. m. f.c, .'.st s.p.r ! »

Nouveau flash de lumière.

Aram retrouva l'intégralité de ses sens !

Il vit avec soulagement que sa sœur était plaquée contre son torse. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres, le visage baigné de larmes. Aram sentit une désagréable odeur de soufre et de poudre lui arriver aux narines.

Soudain, Aurore déplaça sa main gauche et montra avec son doigt quelque chose qui était derrière le prince dans un gémissement plaintif de peur extrême.

Il se retourna lentement.

Il vit l'horreur !

Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il y avait en face d'Aram qui avait écarquillé les yeux au maximum. Le pire des scénarios était en train de se produire. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient mis en garde avaient eu raison de le faire !

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette vision cauchemardesque, insoutenable. Il était incapable de décrocher les yeux ailleurs qu'en face de lui. Brisé ! C'était là le terme le plus approprié. Il vivait la chose la plus horrible qu'un homme était capable de voir !

Face à lui...

Oh mon dieu...

C'était difficilement descriptible.

Il y avait une forme vaguement humaine ensanglanté, déchiré, les membres dans des angles anormaux ou littéralement coupés, des os étaient sortis de leur logement, parfaitement visible au milieu de la chair à vif, une partie des entrailles tombaient au sol.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas...

Un brasier énorme avait pris au beau milieu du palais, à la place de ce qu'avait été une salle de bal quelques minutes plus tôt. Les flammes léchaient le haut des remparts à l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques instants avant.

Des gens couraient dans tous les sens ! Couvert de sang pour la plupart. D'autres étaient au sol, mutilés, des membres coupés, le corps brûlé ! Des hurlements de peur et de douleur raisonnaient de tous les côtés.

C'était le chaos !

Cette nuit froide au clair de lune s'était transformée en apocalypse !

Le contenu de son estomac remonta instantanément. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le sol. Mais le goût âcre qui prenait place sur son palais n'était pas le seul qu'il pouvait sentir...

L'odeur ambiante prenait des nuances métalliques sanglantes, complétant ce tableau démentiel qui se déroulait devant ses pupilles bleu foncé. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Qui pouvait y croire ? Qui pouvait supporter ça ?

Sonné et même pas conscient que toute son âme venait d'être balayé d'un coup sec, Aram repensa au livre dont il avait pu lire les premières pages. Les paroles faisaient désormais sens... Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient déjà ?

Un jour, des êtres malfaisants surgirent des entrailles de la terre...

... et effacèrent tout sourire du visage des habitants de ce monde.

Ils brûlèrent les forêts, asséchèrent les rivières et massacrèrent les innocents.

Alors l'histoire se répétait ? Aram prit enfin conscience qu'il vivait ce soir ce qui était arrivé des milliers d'années plus tôt. Peut-être pas à cause du même mal... enfin bon, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Les mots prenaient sens. Un véritable cataclysme était en train de se dérouler et des innocents étaient morts atrocement.

L'histoire était voué à se répéter alors...

Un craquement sinistre fit revenir Aram dans la terrible cacophonie nocturne.

L'instinct de survie fut le plus fort. Aram n'eut même pas à réfléchir. Il allait appliquer les conseils de son père qui s'avérait désormais plus qu'utile à appliquer. Il fallait fuir ! Fuir ce carnage absolu le plus loin mais surtout le plus vite possible.

Il prit sa sœur à demi-consciente par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée au palais. Les bruits étaient insupportables, l'odeur de mort saturait l'air. Les deux enfants descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs tant bien que mal. Ils esquivèrent des énormes morceaux de murs, de roches éclatées et quelques cadavres défigurés. Aurore était déjà à bout. Son état était déjà à la limite de l'acceptable pour sa participation au bal mais là les choses empiraient. Aram savait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps avait de s'écrouler et il doutait fortement de pouvoir la protéger au milieu du chaos si cela devait arriver.

C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent deux nobles couverts de sang de la tête aux pieds. Il était impossible de distinguer si les deux personnes avaient des blessures. Les tâches rougeâtres masquaient les éventuelles entailles. Le comportement était cependant étrange. Ils couraient dans la direction d'Aram et d'Aurore. Leur visage était déchiré par la douleur et la peur.

Le prince ne s'attendit absolument pas à ça.

Arrivés à la hauteur des enfants, ils se stoppèrent un instant, les quatre personnes se faisaient face.

Soudain les deux hommes se jetèrent sur les deux enfants, empoignant leur gorge de leurs mains écarlates. Un sentiment de rage et de haine pure avait pris possession de leurs corps.

Aram essaya de se débâtir, mais l'homme au-dessus de lui était bien plus massif et bien plus fort. Il beuglait des paroles incompréhensibles tout en crachant du sang. Aram ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, il était véritablement prisonnier des mains de son bourreau. Il essaya vainement d'appeler à l'aide mais la pression sur sa gorge était trop forte, il commençait à manquer d'oxygène et à suffoquer.

À cet instant le garçon, prince d'un royaume transformé en enfer vivant, pensa que sa dernière heure était venu. La panique l'avait gagné. Réfléchir était devenu impossible.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle situation arriverait. Pourquoi les deux nobles s'attaquaient-ils à lui ? La raison les avait sans doute quittés faisant place aux instincts les plus bas. Il était un enfant et l'agresseur était un adulte ! Il n'avait aucune chance.

Juste avant de perdre conscience, quelque chose incita le prince à tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Il vit sa petite sœur étendue sur le sol, les bras relâchés. C'était paradoxalement pile ce qu'il lui fallait à cet instant. Cette simple vision lui procura une énergie phénoménale.

En un laps de temps extrêmement court. Aram su exactement quoi faire, il sut qu'en faisant ça il allait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, qu'en faisait ça il n'aurait plus rien à voir avec le prince qu'il était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il allait évoluer et quitter le monde des enfants... et ce de manière définitive.

Tout en rassemblant la force qu'il lui restait, Aram parvient à faire bouger sa main droite derrière son dos. Sa sœur était en danger de mort immédiate et lui seul était capable de se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas agir, c'était inconcevable ! Et surtout...

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa sœur !

Personne !

Parce qu'il était le prince héritier ! Parce qu'il était l'aîné et parce que c'était son devoir de protéger ses sœurs !

Il avait été formé par l'un des meilleurs soldats que Hyrule ait portés et par le meilleur garde royal.

Il était le fils de Link et Zelda, respectivement Roi et Reine d'Hyrule !

Il était encore un enfant...

Mais un enfant qui descendait de deux héros qui avaient combattu au péril de leur vie !

La situation réelle tant redoutée était arrivée. Il était menacé de mort, sa sœur était menacée de mort et toutes les personnes autour de lui étaient soient mortes sois proche de l'être.

Aram regarda son agresseur droit dans les yeux et réussit finalement à prononcer quelques paroles, des paroles qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru prononcer un jour.

Des paroles sur un ton capable de geler un volcan en pleine irruption !

– Crois moi enflure, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que moi et ma sœur allons mourir ! Cria-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix forte à faire trembler les âmes.

Un son cristallin se fit entendre...

Le coup partit sans aucune autre forme d'avertissement !

Une giclée de sang barbouilla le bras droit du prince !

L'homme tenant fermement Aurore s'arrêta net en voyant son compatriote tombé juste à côté de lui, un tour béant sur son flanc gauche d'où jaillissait une mare de sang. Le noble, qui était en proie à une démence sauvage devint, d'un coup, blanc comme un linge, il recula en poussant des petits gémissements de bêtes blessés.

– Pit...pi...Pitiés, je ne voulais pa...

Son corps fut brutalement tranché au niveau de la poitrine. Dans un dernier spasme, l'homme s'effondra au sol dans une position étrange. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'un enfant au regard déterminé mais tremblant de tous ses membres.

Les deux agresseurs étaient morts.

Lâchant son arme, Aram accourut vers sa sœur en proie à une grande panique. La simple action de poser son oreille contre le torse de la petite fille et le fait de constater que son cœur battait toujours suffit à soulager Aram au plus profond de son être. Aurore était à demi-consciente mais vivante et lui aussi. Sans perdre plus de temps, Aram hissa sa sœur sur son dos, sentant ses petits bras s'enrouler doucement autour de son cou, il ne fit que tenir Aurore par les jambes et s'élança avec pour seul objectif : s'enfuir d'ici !

Il courut tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder derrière soi... Il passa les deux premières grilles renforcées sans aucune difficulté. Il n'y avait personne, les postes de gardes avaient été déserté !

Étrange...

Il arriva finalement devant le troisième poste de sécurité du palais. Aram constata avec effroi que la porte, cette porte, la dernière, était solidement verrouillé et de ce fait, impossible à ouvrir.

Il y avait cependant une bâtisse qui était placée pile au milieu de la grille qui entourait le palais. Elle faisait la jonction entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Aram posa sa sœur à terre qui se tenait en équilibre sans le moindre effort. Pas de temps à perdre. En quelques enjambées, Aram arriva devant la porte, talonné de près par une Aurore perdue dans un autre monde et même pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle était debout sur ses deux jambes et visiblement capable de marcher.

La porte d'entrée n'était, heureusement, pas verrouillé...

Encore une bizarrerie.

En entrant à l'intérieur, le prince ne chercha pas à faire compliquer, il vit la fenêtre donnant sur le côté synonyme de liberté et posé en dessous, il vit une chaise. Il l'a pris et d'un mouvement de balancier, le prince envoya la chaise dans la fenêtre qui vola en éclat instantanément.

Il prit une nouvelle fois Aurore par le bras et la força à passer dans la fenêtre brisée. Le cerveau d'Aram fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, dopé par l'adrénaline ! Les deux enfants s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir de nouveau couru pendant environ dix minutes, du mieux qu'ils purent, ils tombèrent sur un petit renfoncement rocheux, suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes. Arrivé au niveau de l'abri naturel, le garçon se laissa tomber dedans et s'allongea sur le dos, Aurore toujours serré contre lui. Il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air à plusieurs reprises. D'un coup, Aram prit conscience que lui et sa petite sœur n'était plus dans l'enceinte du château.

Ils avaient quitté le palais...

Le dernier poste de garde était situé à cinq cents mètres du château. En comptant la dernière course qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, lui et sa sœur devaient se situer désormais à environ un kilomètre du palais. Aram se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'entendait pratiquement plus rien de ce qu'il se passait... là-haut. Seul le silence de la nuit de la nature se faisait entendre.

Ils se trouvaient désormais à l'entrée d'une petite forêt, cela voulait donc dire qu'il s'était enfuis par l'ouest, soit le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir du périmètre du château royal.

Aram était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il était à la fois choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer et à la fois déboussolé, ce qui était d'ailleurs complètement normal. Aurore était à sa droite. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et Aram sentit la main de sa sœur trembler dans la sienne. Sa robe de soirée était déchiré, pleine de terre, de poussière et de tache de sang...

Des taches de sang ?

Aram inspecta sa sœur sous tous les angles avec une vive inquiétude ! Avait-elle été blessé ?

Heureusement il constata que le sang sur la robe de sa sœur ne lui appartenait pas. C'était un soulagement qui dissipa légèrement le stress du garçon. Il vit cependant que son cou était violacé, conséquence de l'étranglement qu'elle avait subie quelques minutes avant. Aram espéra qu'elle n'en conserve aucun souvenir ou du moins qu'elle ne se souvienne pas totalement de l'agression. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Aurore ne souffrait pas de graves blessures et c'était le plus important.

Par mesure de précaution il s'inspecta lui-même, rapidement. Il avait quelques égratignures sur son visage et sur les mains mais rien de bien méchant. Il y avait juste son bras droit qui était encore coloré du rouge écarlate du noble.

Sa tenue de soirée était par contre bonne pour la poubelle. Ce n'était plus qu'une masse informe de tissus lacérés et décolorés mais teintés par endroits d'un écarlate sanglant. Aram l'enleva prestement ce qui révéla sa tenue de combat qui était à peine endommagée, ou presque. Le pantalon était cependant déchiré par endroits, l'épée était toujours solidement fixée en bas de son dos et il remarqua également que la capuche hylienne était toujours en état dans la seule partie du costume qui avait été épargné.

Il était équipé de la tête aux pieds.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Aurore.

Il faisait désormais froid dehors, Aurore était très peu habillé et dans son état, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été équipée comme lui ? Mais à part sa petite dague elle avait juste une robe déchirée laissant plusieurs parties de sa peau à l'air libre.

Aram mit la capuche sur la tête de sa sœur et referma les lanières de celle-ci pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Ensuite il mit son uniforme en très mauvais état sur le dos de la petite fille. Ce n'était pas le plus approprié mais les dimensions du costume suffisaient pour complètement entourer Aurore. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Toujours en état de stress extrême, le cœur battant à plein régime, Aram évalua la situation...

Ils avaient réussi à fuir, c'était déjà en soi un véritable miracle. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Laura ? À Frederrik ?

À ses parents ?

À Felicia ?!

Il n'en ne s'était pas préoccupé jusqu'à maintenant ! Qu'était-il advenu de sa famille et de son amie ? Une angoisse vint s'ajouter à son état de stress. Aram raffermit son contact avec sa sœur. Étaient-ils morts ? Blessés ?

Capturés... ?

Non non non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça maintenant. Aram avait le recul nécessaire pour savoir que lui et sa sœur n'étaient pas encore sorti d'affaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses proches mais il devait faire en sorte que lui et sa sœur soit définitivement hors de danger.

Pour la première fois, Aram sentit une énorme responsabilité peser sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait plus de garde. Il n'y avait plus ses parents. Il n'y avait plus Frederrik.

Il n'y avait plus que lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aram se sentit largué dans l'inconnue, un monde inquiétant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait désormais la responsabilité de la survie de sa sœur et de sa propre survie.

Tous les enseignements amenés par le maître d'armes revinrent subitement dans l'esprit du garçon. Ce n'était plus un entraînement ! Ils étaient à l'extérieur du palais, livrés à eux-mêmes, en pleine nuit dans un froid glacial, sans nourriture, sans eau et dans un abri minuscule ! En plus de cela, il avait tué deux hommes, deux nobles voulant les occire certes mais il avait tué deux hommes !

Deux humains !

Même si c'était de la légitime défense !

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution, Aram devait réfléchir simplement et ne pas tergiverser.

Première chose à faire : Aller dans la direction du village piaf, c'était le village le plus près de leur position. Aram espérait juste qu'il n'était rien arrivé là-bas aussi. Les représentants des autres peuples n'avaient, par Hylia merci, pas participé au bal. Une chance...

Le premier objectif était de trouver Teba et ensuite ils pourront aviser. C'était le seul avec qui il avait pu échanger ces derniers jours, c'était la personne idéale pour venir en aide à deux enfants en fuite.

Ne tardant pas plus que cela, Aram demanda à sa sœur de se lever. Celle-ci obéit et s'agrippa au bras gauche de son frère. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis l'explosion. Son état était tout sauf rassurant. Elle avait besoin de repos et de calme le plus vite possible... et surtout un examen médical approfondi !

Sur cette pensée, les deux enfants prirent la direction du village piaf situé à l'ouest du royaume. Cela représentait une sacrée distance mais en avançant vite, Aram pensait arriver à destination le lendemain dans la matinée. Pas le temps de se reposer. De toute façon, vue ce qui s'était déroulé, Aram savait qu'il ne parviendra pas à trouver le sommeil et il devina qu'il devait en être de même pour Aurore.

Ils se mirent en route.

C'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla infini avec pour seule lumière, la clarté de la lune. L'ambiance était étrange. Un mélange de silence angoissant et d'onirisme. Le chemin était discernable mais c'était comme si Hyrule avait changé. Comme si la nature et le sol avaient pris un air menaçant. Comme si plus aucun endroit n'était désormais sûr. Comme si la nature allait leur sauter dessus à tout instant.

Aram avait l'impression que les arbres le regardaient, le scrutait, le jugeait. Leur forme ressortait dans le ciel noir écrasant, par leur présence, les deux enfants. Le ciel aussi avait changé, les points lumineux se baladaient, des étoiles apparaissaient, disparaissaient. C'était comme si le ciel brillait.

La lune était bizarre aussi, comme si deux astres se superposaient grossièrement. La teinte blanche avait fait place à une teinte tantôt orangée, tantôt violacé.

L'attaque présumée avait finalement eu lieu quelques heures avant. Tout semblait encore irréel. Aram savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais une part de lui refusait de l'admettre. Le simple fait de marcher dans Hyrule avec sa sœur au beau milieu de la nuit était déjà en soi quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir.

Il avait vu quelque chose qui dépassait le simple cadre de ce qu'il était humainement possible de voir. Le corps pendu par les pieds ainsi que les deux agresseurs se jetant sur eux lui revint en mémoire. Seulement cette fois, ces images ne lui évoquaient presque plus de terreur, tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la fatalité. Lui-même s'en étonnait. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme après ce qu'il s'était passé deux ou trois heures avant ?

Ne trouvant aucune réponse à sa question silencieuse, Aram préféra passer à autre chose. Aurore suivait la cadence sans rechigner alors qu'elle aurait dû s'écrouler de fatigue. C'était comme si, inconsciemment, son corps puisait dans toutes les ressources qui lui restaient pour permettre à la petite fille de fournir l'effort nécessaire pour ne pas freiner son frère. Pour le moment, la sœur d'Aram tenait le coup, malgré la longue marche effectuée et sa convalescence inachevée. Malheureusement, arrivera un moment où elle lâchera et à ce moment-là, il vaudra mieux ne pas se trouver au milieu de nulle part.

Aram le savait, sa sœur était dans un état bien pire que lui, une fatigue extrême s'ajoutait à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son frère. Aram était fatigué aussi mais pas au même niveau qu'Aurore, et de loin...

Lui était toujours capable de réagir en cas de danger. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Aurore. Par chance, Aram était habillé avec une tenue sombre et sa sœur portait une capuche de la même teinte elle aussi. Avec la nuit, cela les rendait pratiquement invisibles.

Il réajusta sa prise sur le bras de sa sœur et constata que celui n'était pas froid. Cela ne le surprit guère, comparé à ce qu'il s'était passé, ce détail semblait presque normal, si l'on pouvait qualifier ça de "normal". Sa petite sœur ne tremblait pas, ses bras et ses jambes répondaient avec la même vélocité depuis le début de la fuite. Il toucha son front, celui-ci n'était pas brûlant. Aram en déduisit que quelque chose protégeait le corps de la petite fille. Si c'était un pouvoir qu'elle avait engendré, cela risquait de l'affaiblir encore plus vite. À ce stade sa récupération prendrait un temps monstrueux.

Aram revit ses ambitions à la baisse

Il n'était plus question d'aller directement au village piaf, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa sœur se retrouve dans un état encore plus critique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'idéal serait de trouver un village et des habitants susceptibles de les héberger. Seulement, à la connaissance d'Aram, entre le palais et le village piaf, et en suivant le chemin le plus rapide, il n'y avait aucun autre village. Pour en trouver il fallait descendre plus au Sud ou plus au Nord et cela n'arrangeait pas Aram. Que faire alors ? Continuer sur la même voie et devoir camper le restant de la nuit dehors au mépris de la dangerosité de cet acte ? Ou alors accepter de faire un détour au risque de tomber nez à nez avec d'éventuels ennemis ?

L'une comme l'autre, ces solutions paraissaient insensées, Aurore ne tiendrait jamais assez longtemps. Dans l'idéal il lui faudrait un lit douillet dans l'heure qui arrivait.

Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté passait désormais par une pente plutôt raide. Aram se positionna derrière sa sœur et avança avec elle à pas lent, souhaitant éviter une chute. Il savait grâce aux étoiles qu'il était dans la bonne direction mais il ne savait cependant pas où il se trouvait, la nuit rendant toute indication sur l'emplacement des enfants impossible. Cela faisait des heures qu'Aram et Aurore avaient des arbres et de la roche pour seule compagnie. Le paysage ne variait presque pas, il y avait juste cette lune étrange mais qui n'inquiétait pas Aram plus que ça. Il était incapable de dire si ce qui se passait était bien réel ou si tout se passait dans sa tête à cause du choc post-traumatique du l'horreur qui s'était abattu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille ?

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour atteindre le sommet de cette cote. C'est alors qu'il vit Aurore partir en arrière et tomber contre lui, les membres totalement relâchés. Avant même qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son, Aram perdit soudain toute notion d'équilibre et commença à chuter en arrière. Juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience, il sentit son dos toucher quelque chose et deux mains l'agripper lui et sa sœur...

Noir...

Aram ouvra doucement les yeux !

Il se sentit affreusement fatigué et eut toutes les peines du monde à se redresser à la verticale. Le soudain changement de luminosité mit à mal son système oculaire pendant quelques secondes. Aram analysa la nouvelle situation visiblement il se trouvait dans une maison.

Entièrement en bois à en juger par les murs et le plafond. Des poutres en bois sombre traversaient la pièce où il se trouvait. Par ailleurs, il était dans un lit et il tenait une couette épaisse entre ses mains. Aram était habillé d'un pyjama trop grand pour lui mais qui lui inspirait plénitude et chaleur. L'habit était très confortable.

Il vit enfin d'où provenait la source lumineuse, elle venait d'une petite lanterne posée sur sa droite sur une petite table de chevet. Juste à sa droite se trouvait sa sœur, Aurore. Aram se leva tant bien que mal, ses muscles courbaturés se faisant vivement ressentir, et s'approcha de sa sœur. Avec une infime douceur, il passa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était tiède. Aurore dormait à poing fermé, la couverture relevée jusqu'à son menton. Elle émettait un souffle régulier signe qu'elle allait bien.

Aram ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait mais il était certain d'une chose là où les personnes qui les avaient emmenés ici n'avaient pas pour but de le faire du mal ou de les tuer. Pourquoi les avoir confortablement installés dans des lits dans ce cas ?

Il devait bien se l'avouer, il ne savait plus où il en était, pas plus qu'il ne savait quelle heure il était ni à quel endroit il se trouvait. L'endroit était chaleureux, une atmosphère familiale y régnait. La lumière tamisée y était pour beaucoup mais il y avait aussi une douce odeur qui collait parfaitement au lieu. En bref la chambre était calme et reposante et Aram supposait qu'il devrait en être de même pour le reste de la maison.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précautions. Aram fit volte-face. Une femme lui faisait face. Elle était plutôt grande et mince et devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Son visage ovale était ridé, ses cheveux mis longs rouges bordeaux étaient attachés à l'arrière de sa tête en queue de cheval. Elle était habillée étrangement, dans tous les cas, ce n'étaient pas des vêtements qu'Aram avait l'habitude de voir.

– Pardon, je t'ai réveillé mon garçon ?

Sa voix était calme et douce, comme celle d'une mère qui veillait sur son enfant.

– Euh... Non non ça fait quelques minutes que je suis levé, fit Aram en hésitant sur le comportement à adopter face à cette étrangère.

– Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer où je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton protecteur.

– Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Sur ces mots la femme pénétra dans la pièce avec un petit panier dans la main. Elle prit une chaise qu'Aram n'avait pas remarquée et s'essaya entre les deux lits. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la petite fille pour vérifier sa température, elle sortit ensuite un objet équipé d'une aiguille qu'Aram n'avait jamais vu puis lui administra un liquide transparent avec ce même objet. Aram questionna la femme du regard incrédule.

– Tu ne dois pas connaître ce genre d'objet, fit-elle en regardant tendrement le garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai juste donné quelque chose qui va accélérer son rétablissement. Elle a subi un stress et une fatigue extrême et sa récupération pourrait prendre trop de temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé ce produit tu comprends ?

Aram hocha la tête. La femme émit un petit rire joyeux puis reprit la parole.

– Tu n'a pas à t'en faire, ce que je lui ai administré n'est pas dangereux, cela va juste permettre de la remettre sur pied plus vite que prévu. Avec beaucoup de repos et de calme, ça devrait le faire. Mais en attendant..., le visage de la femme se fit sérieux. Il va falloir qu'on parle, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'au salon ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante.

Aram ne savait pas quoi dire, la femme semblait sincère et ne voulait visiblement que son bien. Il se leva et la suivit dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était un salon, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Une table était positionnée en face de la porte, il y avait quelques fauteuils un peu plus loin et quelques étagères où étaient rangés des livres. Le tout était éclairé par le même type d'éclairage que dans la chambre. La lumière était elle aussi tamisée et cela lui faisait du bien.

La femme l'invita à s'installer dans un des fauteuils disponibles pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle s'installa confortablement en face d'Aram avec toujours ce regard du parent veillant sur son enfant.

– Tout d'abord, comment te sens tu ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

– Je ne sais pas trop, un peu fatigué peut être, répondit-il.

– Bien sûr ce n'est pas étonnant, tu as marché longtemps dans le froid sans avoir des vêtements appropriés. Je ne sais pas où tu voulais aller mais en tout cas, c'était de la folie de faire cette escapade nocturne. Enfin en temps normal c'est ce que j'aurai dit...

Sur ces mots elle se leva et se dirigea devant les flammes crépitantes. Aram la suivi du regard.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit. Si j'ai pu te trouver ici c'est sans doute parce que tu fuyais le danger avec ta sœur. Est-ce que j'ai raison Aram, fils de Link et Zelda, respectivement roi et reine d'Hyrule ?

La stupeur était lisible sur le visage d'Aram. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qui il était ? Il ne lui avait pas dit son prénom pourtant !

– C'est normal que cela te surprenne mais oui je sais qui tu es, fit-elle en remettant du bois dans la cheminée. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous trouver aussi tôt après l'attaque, qui sait ce qui se serait passé sinon. Vous seriez peut-être dans un état catastrophique...

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Aram soudainement.

Elle ignora délibérément la question

– Le monde tel qu'on le connaît va connaître de grands changements bientôt. Est-ce qu'il sera fait de ténèbres ? Ou est-ce qu'il sera fait de lumières ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à ces questions malheureusement. L'évènement de cette nuit n'est qu'un début à mon avis et on devrait s'attendre à de nouvelles attaques dans les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années à venir...

Aram l'écoutait attentivement, toutefois il ne comprenait pas tout des paroles énigmatiques prononcées par la femme.

– Bon assez parlé de ça, nous y reviendrons en temps et en heure. Parlons plutôt de toi Aram, que compte tu faire à présent ? Dit-elle sur un ton très calme.

– Euh... comment dire..., balbutia-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Je voulais aller au village piaf avec Aurore et retrouver Teba mais...

– Mais ? Interrogea-t-elle.

– Vu dans l'état dans lequel se trouve ma sœur je ne suis plus sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, fit-il en serrant ses mains sur ses genoux.

– Effectivement, fit-elle avec un petit rire gentil. Elle n'ira pas loin dans son état. Mais pourquoi désires-tu te rendre à ce village ? C'est Teba qui en est le chef à présent non ?

– Oui je crois, enfaîte-je voulais aller au village piaf pour nous réfugier ma sœur et moi et ça me semblait être la meilleure solution.

– Pas bête oui, ton raisonnement est plutôt logique cependant..., elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, elle en profita pour revenir vers son fauteuil. As-tu envisagé la possibilité que le village piaf est lui aussi subi une attaque ? Dans ce cas tes efforts n'auraient servi à rien et vous seriez toujours dehors toi et ta sœur, sans doute victime de fatigue et d'hypothermie, fit-elle finalement avec le même sourire protecteur.

Aram admit qu'elle avait raison mais la façon dont elle avait tourné sa réponse sonnait presque comme un reproche.

– Vous avez sûrement raison mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre !

– Justement ! Rien ! Fit-elle dans un rire non dissimulé mais qui n'était pas moqueur. La seule solution était que tu tombes sur moi et heureusement c'est ce qu'il s'est produit ! Fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, toute joyeuse.

Aram était consterné, le comportement de la femme était pour le moins original. Ce n'était pas désagréable cependant, cela rajoutait une atmosphère détendue et sereine au lieu où ils étaient.

Remarquant la soudaine consternation de son hôte, la femme émit un sourire espiègle, passa une main sur son menton et reprit la parole.

– Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je me comporte de cette manière-là ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants. Oui j'ai quarante-trois ans et je me comporte comme une gamine d'entre quinze et vingt ans. Je vis seule depuis deux longues années depuis que ma fille est partie, alors je me comporte un peu comme je veux tu vois.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du garçon.

– Et puis entre nous... Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Aram. C'est quand même mieux qu'une vieille grand-mère qui passe son temps à faire la morale non ? Fini-t-elle par dire en prenant le visage d'Aram entre ses mains.

Le garçon acquiesça sans grande conviction mais se laissa toucher son émettre de protestation cette fois. Le contact avec la femme était rassurant et doux. Cela lui faisait penser à sa propre mère dont il ne savait pas si elle était encore vivante.

– Vous avez dit que vous aviez une fille ? Dit-il doucement

La femme se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Aram.

– Oui j'avais une fille, c'était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Elle était maligne, joueuse, maladroite mais surtout adorable. Seulement, il y a deux ans, je l'ai perdu... Ça a été dur à supporter même encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je me dis qu'elle doit être heureuse là où elle est, du moins je l'espère... On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais vachement à ton père ? Fit-elle en changeant brutalement de sujet et en reprenant sa façon de parler enfantine.

Ça c'était un changement d'ambiance radical. Aram avait la sensation que la femme ne voulait pas en parler plus que ça. Il préféra ne pas insister et, en reprenant une certaine contenance, il répondit.

– Oui très souvent.

– Ah ça c'est sûr, ça se voit que tu es le fils de Link et Zelda et d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux je ne pense pas qu'ils aient péri cette nuit, tout comme ton autre sœur : Laura. Vu ce qu'ils ont accompli dans le passé ça m'étonnerait. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore vivants mon garçon, ajouta-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Elle venait de répondre à une des questions qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser durant la discussion. Que quelqu'un lui dise ça avec autant de certitude avait eu pour effet d'apaiser légèrement sa conscience. C'était vrai, Aram ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenu. Ils pouvaient très bien être morts comme ils pouvaient être encore en vie. Une nouvelle détermination avait naquis en lui. Aram s'accrocha à cet espoir.

– Je vois que mes paroles ont eu un effet positif sur toi. Lâcha-t-elle avec encore et toujours le même sourire. C'est super mais je pense qu'on va mettre un terme à cette petite discussion. Tu as encore besoin de repos et tu seras plus apte à poser toutes les questions que tu veux, j'aurai une personne à te présenter par ailleurs, elle pourra t'aider... Beaucoup t'aider même. Tu es d'accord ?

Aram hocha la tête.

– Très bien, alors va profiter du lit que je t'ai préparé et dors autant que tu le veux d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité ici ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots, la femme l'entraîna vers la chambre où dormait sa sœur et avant de le laisser, elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Pas plus étonné que ça d'un tel geste, Aram se dirigea vers le lit qui était à sa disposition. Aurore n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et dormait comme une marmotte.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir trouver le sommeil ou du moins pouvoir dormir tranquillement d'une seule traite. Bien que la tension soit retombé, il était toujours aux aguets, prêt à réagir au moindre problème.

Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il était arrivé en l'espace de sept heures, du moment où il était entrée dans le grenier du palais à cet instant là où il se trouvait dans une maison. La localisation de cette mystérieuse maison était, pour le moment, impossible à définir. Mais au final, lui sa petite sœur et en étant en compagnie d'une femme étrange mais bienveillante qui ne voulait visiblement que leur bien.

Une chose était sûre, ils avaient échappé à la mort et ils étaient maintenant à l'abri.

Installé dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son nez, Aram sentit ses paupières commencées à s'alourdir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sombra lentement mais sûrement dans un sommeil profond qui s'annonçait plus que réparateur !

Pendant ce temps-là, une lueur dorée avançait à travers la nuit. Furtivement et dans une grande agilité, elle sauta d'arbre en arbre et de rocher en rocher. Personne ne la vit et personne ne l'entendit. Cette lueur n'avait qu'un seul objectif !

Atteindre Aram et Aurore !

Et ce le plus vite possible !

* * *

 **Hey comment allez vous ?**

 **Un chapitre bien étrange comme j'aime. Depuis le chapitre 1, j'amène énormément d'éléments dans le scénario qui n'ont pour le moment aucune réponse. Ca vous permettra de faire des théories si le cœur vous en dit mais sachez juste que ce n'est pas exclusif à l'arc 1 de la fiction. Je vais faire ce genre de chose assez souvent ^^**

 **Le chapitre 8 sortir samedi prochain, le 23/02/2019**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	9. 08 : La Louve

Le soleil se couchait lentement, colorant doucement le ciel de dorure crépusculaire. Il faisait frais en cette fin d'après-midi mais le vent ne soufflait pas.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air après son réveil. Le paysage calme et bucolique en face d'elle lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle ne se souvenait que partiellement des événements qui s'était déroulé quelque temps avant et elle n'avait que quelques brides de mémoires qui refaisaient surface de temps à autre. Elle savait par exemple qu'elle avait marché un long moment en compagnie de son frère au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se souvint notamment avoir aperçu une lune bizarre dans le ciel et d'après ses souvenirs, elle devait être de couleur violette ou magenta...

Enfin elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

Tout était encore très flou dans son esprit. Au moins elle savait qu'elle n'était plus en danger de mort immédiate et que son frère avait l'air d'aller bien. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu lové dans un lit adjacent au sien, elle avait s'était approché de lui et avait vu qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond. Les larmes étaient montées d'un coup, soulagé de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde.

Sa robe avait été enlevé et avait été remplacé par un pantalon de toile et une chemise beige. L'habit était un peu trop grand pour elle mais ça lui était égal. Elle se sentait bien dans sa tenue. Un détail la chiffonnait cependant. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et en laissant le haut de son corps nue à l'air libre, elle s'inspecta et découvrit quelques égratignures et quelques bleues mais rien de bien méchant. Elle fit de même avec la partie basse de son corps. Elle ne chercha même pas à se dissimuler pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Être nue à l'extérieur de la maison était le cadet de ses soucis et ça lui semblait bien insignifiant comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit-là bien qu'elle ne se souvînt pas réellement de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait juste que son frère l'avait fait basculer de l'autre côté du rempart, après avoir atterri quelques mètres plus bas, elle s'était fait entraîner derrière un arbre puis plaqué au sol et enfin elle avait senti les mains de son frère lui boucher les oreilles.

Elle avait entendu un bruit sourd violent et terrifiant !

Juste après, il s'était passé ce qui s'était passé et seules quelques images qui s'étaient profondément inscrit dans sa tête lui rappela toute l'horreur à laquelle elle avait assisté pendant quelques minutes, et ce, jusqu'au moment où elle s'était fait plaquer au sol et avait senti une main se refermer brutalement sur sa gorge.

C'était ensuite le noir complet !

Elle était en état de choc ! Tout semblait irréel dans sa tête et pourtant quelque chose lui indiquait le contraire. Le réel se mélangeait à l'irréel. Elle ne distinguait plus trop le vrai du faux.

La seule chose dont elle avait la certitude était qu'il y avait eu des morts, beaucoup de morts. Ce simple constat faisait qu'elle était dans un état étrange, indescriptible. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le concevoir, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle à l'instant même où elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de la petite maison mystérieuse situé juste derrière elle.

Soit il y a quelques minutes.

Pourtant il lui était impossible de se situer dans le temps puisqu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi. Dix heures ? Douze heures ? Seize heures ? Vingt-quatre heures ? Plus que vingt-quatre heures ?

Cela faisait peut-être un moment qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial... En parlant de domicile familial...

Qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille ? À sa mère ? À son père ? À sa petite sœur ?

À cette pensée, Aurore sentit les larmes remontées une seconde fois à ses yeux. Elle espérait bien sûr qu'aucun de ses proches n'ait été tué. Une immense peur apparut dans son esprit, une peur dont elle ne pouvait définir la provenance. Et s'ils étaient morts ?

Non elle ne devait surtout pas penser à ça, il n'y avait aucune garantit que sa famille soit morte, mais pourtant...

Seul l'angoisse de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'eux suffisait à Aurore pour la mettre dans un état désespéré !

Elle voulait son père !

Elle voulait sa mère !

Elle voulait sa sœur !

Elle ressentait fortement cette soudaine absence. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Elle se sentit soudain abattue et fatiguée.

Maintenant elle ne pouvait compter que sur son grand frère qui dormait dans la chambre à quelques mètres. Son frère qui l'avait entraîné avec lui, dans la nuit noire et le froid glacial. Sans son frère, qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenu ? La seule personne qui la reliait à la réalité. Qui la rattachait à quelque chose de connue et de rassurant.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais une chose était sûre !

Sans Aram, elle ne serait sans doute plus là à réfléchir et retourner son esprit dans tous les sens.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçu la lune pointée le bout de son nez, cette fois, elle était de couleur turquoise. Fait amusant, elle s'étonna de ne pas s'étonner de la couleur pour le moins originale de l'astre de la nuit.

Ce n'était pas commun de voir ça !

Jusqu'à maintenant, le vague souvenir qu'elle avait de la lune violette, lorsque son frère se démenait pour la mettre en sécurité, lui était apparu comme une création toute droit sortie de son imaginaire et comme quelque chose dû à un état de fatigue extrême qu'elle n'espérait pas ressentir de nouveau. Elle avait cru que son imagination lui jouait des tours, et bien non ! Elle en avait la preuve devant les yeux.

C'était très étrange, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle resta de marbre face à cette étrange découverte.

La petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec elle-même avait suffi à l'apaiser en quelque sorte. À présent elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose, juste un fatalisme d'une situation irréel échappant à tout contrôle ! Le choc traumatique faisait qu'elle était incroyablement calme désormais. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade !

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite jusqu'alors.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait avait l'air de se situer en pleine campagne, l'herbe s'étalait à perte de vue dans toutes les directions. Derrière Aurore se tenait la maison d'où elle était sortie quelque temps avant. De facture modeste, la maison était tout en bois, du même type que ceux que l'on pouvait retrouver au pied de la montagne d'Hébra. Un bois clair tendant tantôt vers l'acajou et tantôt vers le bouleau. Ce mélange était original mais cela rendait bien dans le décor. Elle remarqua que de la fumée s'échappait par la petite cheminée. Cela voulait dire qu'une autre personne devait être debout et ce n'était sûrement pas son frère.

Aurore commença à se diriger vers la porte de la maison avec l'objectif de rencontrer la personne qui était à l'origine de leur présence en ce lieu à elle et son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement qu'Aurore tenta de réduire au maximum, autant pour réduire le bruit strident atteignant ses oreilles que pour rester prudente. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien du lieu où elle se trouvait, son instinct lui indiquait de se méfier, alors autant s'y fier. De toute façon, ses parents lui avaient bien appris à faire attention lorsque l'on était en présence d'étranger.

Elle n'avait pas visité le salon, de peur d'être tombé sur une personne mal intentionnée, elle avait décidé de prendre un chemin de sortie plutôt original puisqu'il s'agissait de la fenêtre de la chambre où elle avait trouvé le sommeil. Le couloir où elle se trouvait désormais possédait un petit bureau. Quelques feuilles et une plume étaient posés dessus. Rien de bien compliqué. En ouvrant les tiroirs, la petite fille découvrit uniquement de la paperasse. Des feuilles, encore des feuilles et toujours des feuilles. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à Aurore pour identifier les documents comme étant des documents administratifs et de comptabilité. Ne voyant rien d'autre susceptible de l'intéresser, Aurore continua sa route.

Elle arriva dans une grande pièce qui servait donc de salon. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée en fonctionnement, les flammes consumaient le bois qui peu à peu se transformait en cendres. La chaleur qui en émanait suffisait pour chauffer la pièce. Une table était positionnée en face de la porte, il y avait quelques fauteuils un peu plus loin et quelques étagères où étaient rangés des livres. L'ensemble était très rustique mais très chaleureux. Le mobilier, la couleur des murs, le feu, tout avait été fait pour rendre l'endroit chaleureux.

Le ou la propriétaire des lieux avait des très bons goûts en matière de décoration.

Aurore se dirigea vers l'étagère. Les livres entreposés étaient en très bon état et parfaitement ordonné par la première lettre du titre du livre. De gauche à droite, partant de la lettre A pour arriver à la lettre Z. Aurore en prit, regarda la couverture, puis le reposa, elle en sélectionna un autre, le regarda puis le reposa sur sa planche de bois. Elle en fit de même pour à peu près tous les livres de l'étagère. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de tous les thèmes différents. Certains parlaient de cuisine et de recette de plat ou de dessert, d'autres étaient des contes pour enfants ou des histoires un peu plus compliquées d'auteur qu'Aurore ne connaissait pas. Il y avait également un pavé d'environ sept-cents pages dédié aux différents types de magie, leurs utilisations et leurs apprentissages. Le livre semblait contenir plus de formules et de sorts que n'importe quel bouquin sur le sujet qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque royale. À la place de l'inscription « Hyrule », écrit normalement en bas à droite du livre, il y avait une autre inscription mais qui était malheureusement indéchiffrable car effacée par endroits. Le livre était intrigant, il faudrait que le ou la propriétaire l'autorise à emprunter cet ouvrage, il y avait sans aucun doute une tonne de chose qu'elle pourrait apprendre en plus de son éducation de base.

De toute façon, au vu de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et de ce qu'elle avait vu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Comme tout enfant en proie à un trouble intérieur, Aurore se rattacha à l'une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus en dehors de son frère : lire des livres et apprendre le plus de chose possible.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce livre de magie en particulier qui avait le plus attiré Aurore. Tout en haut à droite de l'étagère se trouvaient trois ouvrages dédiés à des sujets pour le moins épineux. Le premier parlait de métabolisme et du corps humain, le second parlait de la physique des objets, des fluides et de plein d'autres choses qu'Aurore trouva beaucoup trop compliqué pour elle.

Le troisième livre était quant à lui dédier à l'espace, aux étoiles, aux objets célestes et à un autre sujet totalement inconnu pour la petite fille et qui n'évoquait rien de concret pour elle. Après l'avoir ouvert à la première page, Aurore avait découvert le sommaire qui regroupait donc : l'espace en cosmologie, les étoiles, les objets célestes et enfin les « dimensions parallèle ».

En bref ces trois livres dépassaient de loin la compréhension et les connaissances d'Aurore qui étaient déjà plus élevées que la moyenne alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans. Peut-être que plus tard...

– Je vois que ce livre cosmologique t'intrigue ! Fit soudain une voix.

Aurore sursauta à ces mots, prise sur le fait. La petite fille était de dos par rapport à la personne si bien qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas voir la femme qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Le moment était enfin venu !

Aurore se retourna vers la femme, le livre serré contre sa poitrine.

– Allons tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ! Fit-elle avec une voix mielleuse en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Allez viens t'asseoir, tu as sans doute beaucoup de questions à poser, je ne peux pas te garantir de pouvoir répondre à tout mais je ferai tout mon possible, en plus, ça fera une occasion parfaite pour que tu puisses te détendre en attendant ton paresseux de frère ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux

Mise en confiance, Aurore se dirigea vers un autre fauteuil qui lui était positionné à la perpendiculaire de celui de la femme inconnue. Elle s'essaya avec une grâce toute princière ce qui fit lâcher un rire à la femme.

Aurore vit face à elle, posé sur la table, un petit bol de chocolat chaud fumant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Cette odeur familière lui fit poser le livre sur le coin du fauteuil et sans rien rajouter de plus, s'empara du bol et but plusieurs gorgées de ce breuvage qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres elle remarqua que la femme la regardait avec un regard plein de tendresse, la main droite posée sur sa joue droite. Ce regard ressemblait fortement au regard que sa mère faisait régulièrement lorsqu'il était en famille et plus particulièrement le soir.

Pas totalement rassuré mais à l'aise, Aurore prit l'initiative de prendre la parole en première.

– Pourquoi vous avez plein de livres aussi compliqués ? Demanda-t-elle simplement d'une voix purement enfantine.

La femme resta de marbre, continuant de fixer la petite fille comme une mère regardant son enfant. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise par la question posée, c'était plutôt l'inverse même.

– J'aime beaucoup lire vois-tu ! Ce que tu as vu là n'est qu'une partie de ma collection, le reste est rangé quelque part bien à l'abri. Le livre que tu tiens entre les mains et d'ailleurs mon préféré. Les sujets abordés sont complexes mais... Fascinant à la fois ! T'es-tu déjà laisser emporter par l'immensité du ciel et de ce qu'il y a juste au-dessus de nos têtes ?

Je ne pense pas que vous, à Hyrule, vous possédiez ce genre de connaissance et on doit être beaucoup plus avancé technologiquement parlant. Enfin bref... Ce livre est très spécial et le fait de t'y intéresser est génial pour ton âge et puis... Rares sont les personnes qui y jettent un regard lorsqu'il passe chez moi ! Ah pardon si, il y en a une ! Et cette personne, tu vas la rencontrer bientôt, tu vas voir elle est très gentille. »

Aurore ne put qu'acquiescer, la voix de la femme était hypnotisant et il était impossible de s'en décrocher. Sa présence, sa prestance, sa voix, ses mouvements, tout se voulait apaisant.

La petite fille finit par engloutir ce qu'il restait encore de chocolat et posa le bol sur la table. Elle se sentait bien plus en forme maintenant. Ce breuvage avait fait des miracles. Cependant il y avait une question qui traînait dans sa tête et le moment était sans doute le plus propice pour la poser.

– C'est vous qui nous avez sauvés ?

La femme lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

Eh oui c'est moi ! Fit-elle en levant les bras. Mais tu t'en doutais déjà hein ?

Celle-ci regarda en direction de la chambre.

Ton frère n'a pas l'air d'être réveillé, tu lui redonneras les explications, je compte sur toi !

Voyant le mouvement de tête de la petite fille, la femme reprit la parole.

Hum... Hum... Alors... En fait c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'il y paraît, ça va sûrement te surprendre et je te pris de me croire s'il te plaît, c'est important ! Fit-elle en attendant le feu vert d'Aurore qu'elle donna quelques secondes après. Pour faire simple, toi et ton frère, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans une maison située au milieu d'une plaine, elle-même non loin d'une ville mais le plus important est que là, actuellement... Nous ne sommes plus à Hyrule...

La femme attendit une réaction de la part de la petite fille qui ne venait pas, au contraire même, elle était attentive et concentrée. Avait-elle seulement saisi le sens de ses paroles ? La femme cassa le silence.

– Je suppose que tu as dû voir ce que l'on appelle ici « la lune dimensionnelle » ? L'impression que deux lunes sont superposées l'une sur l'autre, donnant pour une raison qui nous est inconnue, tantôt un astre orangé, tantôt un astre violacé. Vu dans quel état vous étiez-vous n'avez pas du vous en apercevoir mais vous avez quitté Hyrule, ou du moins vous avez quitté la dimension dans laquelle vous étiez. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails parce que vous ne comprendriez pas, mais sache juste que rien n'était voulu et même si, comme ton frère a pu s'en rendre compte, je suis un peu folle sur les bords, j'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur vous.

– Ah d'accord... Comment on a pu quitter Hyrule comme ça ? Ça veut dire qu'on est dans un autre royaume ? Demanda-t-elle le plus simplement du monde avec une innocence propre à une fille de son âge.

– Bah en fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même, et oui en quelque sorte... Tu es dans un autre royaume ! Je ne peux pas trop m'avancer sur le sujet, je sais juste que parfois nos deux mondes entrent en contact et qu'on peut passer de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine facilité.

Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a très peu de chance que les personnes qui t'ont attaqué arrivent à se retrouver ici par hasard. En plus ma maison est située dans une zone reculée et discrète, il n'y a rien à craindre.

– C'est vrai... On s'est fait attaquer, fit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Et...et...Et je crois qu'on m'a attaqué moi aussi mais Aram m'a sauvé la vie je crois.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, elle s'était souvenue vaguement de tous ce qui s'était passé mais le fait qu'elle-même s'était faites agresser, ça elle l'avait oublié !

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Oui elle en était sûre désormais, son frère l'avait sauvé alors qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Seulement de quelle manière avait-elle été échappé à son assaillant ? C'était la seule chose qui n'était pas claire dans sa tête.

Une porte s'ouvrit !

Aram venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, son visage n'exprimait pas tellement d'émotion mais il était facile de voir que, tout comme Aurore, le garçon nageait en plein trouble tout en dégageant une certaine fatalité sur la situation.

D'un mouvement de la main, la femme l'invita à s'asseoir au côté de sa sœur. Aurore ne se fit pas prier. À peine son frère assit sur le fauteuil ( qui pouvait très bien accueillir deux personnes ), elle s'approcha de lui mais elle ne se laissa pas tomber contre l'épaule de son frère comme elle en avait parfois l'habitude. Un détail qui ne préoccupa pas Aram plus que de raison.

– Bien dormi ? Demanda la femme d'une voix mielleuse.

– Ça aurait pu être mieux, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

– Tu as repensé aux deux hommes que tu as tués ?

À ce mot Aurore se redressa vivement et fixa son frère du regard. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son frère l'avait sauvé en tuant les deux agresseurs ? D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas la seule surprise. Aram avait quant à lui écarquiller les yeux, ne semblant pas croire aux mots qui étaient parvenus à ses oreilles.

La femme en rigola, étrangement.

– Tu te demandes sûrement comment je le sais n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien à défaut de ne rien faire ou d'accueillir des gens j'aime bien mener mes petites enquêtes. Pour information Aram, ta lame était tachetée de sang ! Alors j'ai peut-être employé une ou deux formules magiques pour retrouver à qui appartenaient ce sang et bingo, la bestiole que j'ai envoyée est tombé sur deux corps de noble en train de se faire bouffer par les corbeaux ! C'était d'un morbide je ne vous raconte même pas... Bref ! En tout cas, on voit que tu as été bien formé Aram, les coups portés étaient nets et sans bavure ! Tu les as bien refroidis ces connards !

Aram était abasourdi, Aurore était abasourdi. Les deux étaient dans un état tel que l'on pouvait les comparer aux gardiens archéonique lorsqu'ils perdaient les pédales... La fumée en moins.

– J'ai quand même tué deux personnes, deux humains..., fit-il en baissant la tête.

– Oui et ce qui est fait est fait seulement... il me semble, au vu de ce que je sais de vous et croyez- moi que j'en sais un paquet, que vous êtes des enfants tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal même si vous faites partie de la lignée royale. Tu n'es pas violent Aram et vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, j'ai tendance à croire que vous auriez pu avoir à faire à bien pire.

– Je sais mais... Je me sens mal... J'ai... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et ma main s'est posée toute seule sur le pommeau de mon épée. Le reste est venue instinctivement, j'étais dans un état second. J'ai pris conscience de mon acte que quelques minutes après, fit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout s'est passé si vite... C'était horrible de faire ça !

– Je vois... Mais repense bien à ce qu'il s'est passé : deux nobles vous ont attaqués et ont essayé de vous tuer ! Qui dans l'histoire est fautif ? Eux ou toi ? Tu as serte tuer ce soir-là, mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, est-ce que vous seriez là à parler avec moi ? Bon je ne te cache pas que tu vas mettre pas mal de temps à t'en remettre mais il va falloir que tu te mettes bien ça dans le crâne : tu as agi en état de légitime défense et tu as sauvé ta sœur ! Rien que pour ça tu peux être fière de toi.

– Je le sais bien... Aurore est ma sœur et je ferai tout pour la protéger ! Répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée. La femme fit à cette annonce un mouvement de haut en bas avec sa tête pour exprimer son accord.

Aram regarda autour de lui puis tour à tour sa main gauche et sa main droite puis fixa Aurore qui patientait, le visage neutre, n'exprimant strictement rien. À présent, un silence planait dans la pièce si on excluait les crépitements des flammes dans la cheminée.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis cette fameuse nuit. C'était comme s'il avait quitté le monde de l'enfance pour entrer brutalement dans le monde adulte sans passer par la case adolescence. Le choc initial étant passé, Aram prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et surtout dans quelle circonstance il l'avait fait. La femme avait raison. Il s'était défendu et avait tué deux hommes, non pas pour le plaisir de tuer mais pour protéger ce qui lui était cher, à savoir sa petite sœur. Vu sous cet angle, son acte ne lui semblait plus si horrible.

Oui quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et il appréhendait ce qu'il allait devenir. Un tueur ? Cela lui sembla inconcevable et pourtant... Une brute sans cœur ? Cela lui semblait impossible, il n'était pas comme ça. Un être fragile ? Ça aurait pu être le cas sans cette femme. Juste un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ? Pas après ce qu'il avait vécue.

Aram décida de briser le silence.

– C'est étrange comment la vie est faite, du jour au lendemain tout bascule et on se retrouve dans un autre monde pour faire face à quelque chose dont on n'a même pas conscience, fit-il avec un air pensif et déconnecté. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? »

La femme ne bougea pas, un peu surpris de la tournure de la phrase puis fit tourner sa matière grise quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

– Eh bien j'en pense que c'est la vie et que tout ce qui arrive, arrive, parce que cela devait arriver ! Tu as fait face à quelque chose d'horrible et tu vas mettre un certain temps à accepter ce qui s'est passé mais selon moi tu resteras quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un gentil garçon Aram et je te vois mal en tueur sanguinaire qui massacre des villages en brûlant tout sur son passage. Fais toujours ce que ton cœur te dit de faire et suis tes convictions. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir sur quelle voie tu vas t'engager... Et ce que je dis est valable pour toi aussi Aurore !

La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça silencieusement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda soudain Aram.

– Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit à ta sœur, une personne va venir vous chercher et vous devrez la suivre, vous comprendrez mieux la situation lorsqu'elle vous aura tout expliqué et d'ailleurs... Elle ne devrait plus tarder !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des coups successifs furent portés à la porte selon un rythme bien précis. La femme se leva mais se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'optique d'aller chercher une autre tasse de chocolat chaud puis une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers la porte. La surprise s'empara d'Aram et Aurore, ils s'attendaient à un adulte dans la force de l'âge venu chercher deux enfants pour les emmener dans une maison d'accueil.

Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

La porte s'était ouverte sur une fille d'une douzaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux blonds ondulants le long de son dos, une mèche balayait son front de gauche à droite pour terminer derrière son oreille droite. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet se rapprochant de l'améthyste. Sa puberté avait largement commencé, ses formes étaient déjà bien plus féminines qu'Aurore.

Elle portait une tunique tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, une chemise beige et une jupe descendant jusqu'à ses genoux de couleur noire. Un objet étrange était fixé à la ceinture qui entourait les hanches de la fille. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Aram connaissait et ce n'était visiblement pas une technologie archéonique.

La femme fit entrer la jeune fille dans la maison et la dirigea vers les deux enfants royaux qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur fauteuil. La fille était joyeuse et se mit à faire de petit saut pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'Aram et Aurore. Ceux-ci se levèrent finalement et avec une parfaite coordination.

– Les enfants ! Fit la femme en s'adressant aux deux rescapés. Voici la personne qui est venue vous chercher, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle a des compétences que nul autre possède. Bon on ne va pas tourner autour du pot... Aram, Aurore je vous présente Hystoria ! Hystoria je te présente Aram et Aurore !

Hystoria esquissa un large sourire en joignant ses mains derrière son dos.

– Ils sont comme je les l'avais imaginé, c'est merveilleux je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre ! Fit-elle. Non mais en plus ils ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à leur parent, c'est incroyable !

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha du duo et arrivé à leur niveau, elle les enlaça les deux d'un coup. Surpris Aram et Aurore ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne se permettait une telle proche au bout de seulement quelques secondes. Et d'ailleurs Aram devait bien reconnaître que ce câlin improviste l'avait mis en confiance. Suffisamment pour croire que cette fille nommée Hystoria ne leur voulait aucun mal à lui et sa sœur.

Aram profita d'un relâchement d'Hystoria pour prendre la parole, la première fois depuis l'apparition de la jeune fille blonde.

– Excusez-moi mais, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire... Vous nous avez recueillis et soigné mais...

– Mais quoi ? Coupa soudainement la femme.

– Laisse tomber, je pense qu'ils sont juste un peu perdus, ce qui est compréhensible vu tout ce qui s'est passé en un si court laps de temps. Mais pas de panique ça va très vite s'arranger ! Fit Hystoria d'une voix mielleuse.

– Attendez qu'est-ce qu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Aram se sentit soudain vidé de son énergie, ses muscles se relâchèrent, sa vision devint tout d'un coup trouble puis ce fut le voile noir. Il tomba dans l'inconscience !

Aram s'effondra au sol suivi de sa sœur. Tous deux plongés dans un profond sommeil. La femme regarda Hystoria quelque peu surprise de la rapidité de l'action et légèrement dubitatif sur la nécessité d'employer ce genre de méthode. Elle prit la parole.

– Tu y es allé un peu fort !

– Oui ! Répondit-elle dans un rire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon sort serait aussi puissant. J'en découvre tous les jours en ce moment.

– Je vois ça, mais n'empêche c'était vraiment obligé d'en arriver là ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de les convaincre de te suivre sans poser de questions ? Tu aurais pu leur parler un peu avant de faire ça ! Ils sont intelligents et ils comprendront assez vite à leur réveil que tu es à l'origine de leur soudaine fatigue et de leur évanouissement !

– Au moins je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas me filer entre les doigts, le sort devrait faire suffisamment effet pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'au QG avant leur réveil sauf si le portail décide de me déposer à l'autre bout d'Hyrule ! Quoique ça pourrait leur être bénéfique, ça leur fera un bon entraînement, autant commencer le travail tout de suite !

– Et si jamais ils n'acceptent pas la vie qui les attend ? Vous ferez quoi ?

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ils accepteront... Crois-moi, la louve dorée, à savoir moi, s'est se montrer persuasive !

La femme fixa Hystoria du coin de l'œil, pas totalement convaincu par les explications de la fille blonde aux yeux améthyste. Elle décida cependant de changer de sujet.

– Comment progresse ton pouvoir de transformation ? Je me souviens qu'il y a trois ans tu étais juste capable de faire apparaître la queue et les canines mais vu ce que je viens de voir à l'instant, tu as sacrément progressé en magie... Peut-être même un peu trop pour ton âge.

– Il y a trois ans ? Je faisais quoi il y a trois ans ? Ah oui ! Oulla ça remonte à loin ça ! Il y a quatre ans je venais d'entrer dans l'organisation des chevaliers célestes et j'étais aussi chétive qu'une fleur ! Le jour où j'ai réussi à entamer la transformation, tout le monde m'a regardé avec des yeux moqueurs parce que je ne maîtrisais strictement rien de ce pouvoir, on me prenait pour la novice la plus novice que la terre ait porté ! Même pour le maniement des armes, fallait le faire quand même Seulement au bout de quelques mois il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé et depuis tout le monde me regarde avec respect voir avec un peu de crainte. Je maîtrise totalement ma transformation maintenant. Tellement qu'on me surnomme "La Louve Dorée" à cause du pelage dorée justement. Certains disent même que je serai l'héritière du héros du temps de la légende ! Les mentalités ont beaucoup changé et j'ai atteint, comme tu dis, un niveau en magie peut être trop élevé pour mon âge ! Fit-elle pour conclure

– C'est compréhensible, ton lien de parenté avec Aram et Aurore n'y est pas pour rien, il est certes éloigné mais il est bien réel. Et vu qu'ils sont les enfants d'un héros solitaire et d'une princesse portant les mêmes noms que leur ancêtre... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas très étonnant pour moi.

– On est d'accord !

La femme eut une pensée particulière... Si seulement Hystoria savait ce qu'il en était réellement...

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, la femme et Hystoria regardèrent simultanément les deux enfants. Le feu dans la cheminée commençait à décroître dans des crépitements de plus en plus faibles. Hystoria balaya une mèche de cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de bras.

– Bon allez il est temps ! Si on veut arriver à l'heure, mieux vaut ne pas tarder ! Le chef est assez pointilleux sur les horaires !

C'est avec un franc sourire que la femme serra Hystoria dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait pour Aram et Aurore, avec la même douceur maternelle. La blonde n'avait malgré tout que douze ans et ce contact lui fit un bien fou, pile ce qu'il fallait avant un long voyage.

C'est avec deux paires de mains qu'Aram et Aurore furent chargés dans une petite charrette couverte mais avec suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse respirer sans problème. Ils étaient endormis côte à côte, emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse pour les protéger du froid mordant.

Leurs deux armes furent déposées à leurs côtés avec un petit paquet mystérieux solidement verrouillé.

C'est ainsi que le petit convoi prit le départ non sans un dernier salut.

La femme regarda la silhouette de la charrette disparaître derrière la colline dans les dernières lueurs crépusculaires. Instinctivement elle porta sa main à son ventre et se rappela douloureusement la raison pour laquelle elle avait abandonné sa fille à son sort. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis et n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen d'en avoir. Avoir eu Aram et Aurore auprès d'elle pendant quelques heures avait été une aubaine, une chance inestimable et inespérée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous ! Et maintenant ils étaient partis avec une jeune fille pleine d'entrain et motivé comme jamais, surnommée par ses paires la « Louve Dorée », et cousine des deux enfants royaux. La vie qui les attendait allait être difficile elle le savait mais intérieurement elle savait également qu'il allait franchir les premières étapes sans trop de difficulté. La suite ?

C'était à eux de l'écrire.

Le ciel devint noir, le soleil avait complètement disparu et seules quelques lueurs turquoise persistaient. La femme se percha sur le toit de sa maison et d'une voix mélancolique, alluma les lanternes archéoniques disposées tout autour de la maison. Son regard se posa sur un élément étrange du décor. Un élément qui lui fit ressurgir des souvenirs d'une journée d'hiver, une journée particulière ! Le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fille. Une journée remplie de paradoxe et de faux- semblants. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Des villageois étaient venus apporter leur soutien à la femme suite à la perte de son mari quelques mois avant. C'était l'occasion aussi de faire bonne figure auprès de sa petite fille en cachant la douleur et la tristesse par des cadeaux à n'en plus finir.

Elle n'avait pas été fière de ce coup-là, non seulement parce qu'elle avait caché la vérité à sa fille mais parce que celle-ci avait déjà compris que son papa ne reviendrait pas. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas était la raison de cette disparition. Alors ce jour-là, elle, sa mère, avait lu un livre dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom, un livre précieux rempli de réponses et de vérités. Un livre qui aurait pu servir à d'autres si elle ne l'avait pas jeté de colère et de rage dans la mer depuis les falaises à quelques heures de marche.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir posé son livre dans la cuisine à un moment et avoir regardé par la fenêtre :

Découvrant ainsi sa fille enveloppée dans une cape noire, en train de dessiner sous le seul arbre qui n'avait pas de neige.

Ce souvenir lui fendit le cœur une nouvelle fois, c'était tellement dur à supporter, cela faisant maintenant deux ans qu'elle était partie, partie pour ne plus jamais revenir vers elle, sa mère !

La femme descendit du toit et rentra chez elle, le silence était toujours présent, les quelques heures passées avec les enfants avaient été éphémères. Elle était à nouveau seule. Seule dans cette maison chaleureuse et accueillante placée parfaitement là où il le fallait, pas trop loin d'une ville mais suffisamment éloigné pour avoir la paix. Elle s'avança dans le salon, ralluma le feu avec quelques bûches de bois et une formule magique puis tomba nez à nez pas une photo qui avait été posé sur la table.

Elle se doutait bien de qui pouvait l'avoir posé ici, la seule personne qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle, la seule personne qui avait été présente ce jour-là et qui avait déchaîné tous ses pouvoirs, réussissant pour la première fois sa transformation. Tuant des dizaines et des dizaines d'assaillants avant d'être secouru in extremis par elle-même. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait connu Hystoria.

La photo représentait trois personnes :

Un homme, son mari... Mort !

Elle-même, ancienne magicienne royale du royaume de Lyrannyan, connu sous le nom de Laecia !

Sa fille, sa petite fille, son enfant. Avec ses cheveux rouges feu, ses yeux bleus et son visage mignon comme tout. Une enfant qui aurait pu avoir une vie normale si rien n'était arrivé. Une enfant qui n'aurait pas eu à connaître la douleur de voir des gens mourir ou disparaître devant elle !

Dans un sanglot, Laecia prononça le prénom de sa fille, un prénom dérivé de « Felix ». Un prénom qui signifiait la chance, le bonheur ou le succès !

– Felicia... !

 **Fin de l'arc n°1**

(à suivre )


	10. 09 : Mission

**Arc n°2 : Ombre Nocturne**

 **8 ans plus tard !**

Suite à l'ordre de mission, nous partons pour la demeure de cette famille influente. Comme convenu, nous utiliserons à notre avantage le chaos créé par les brigands. Concernant les quatre membres de la famille, il n'y aura, sauf retournement de situation improbable, aucun survivant.

Comme prévue, Aurore dirigera l'opération. Elle s'est très bien adaptée à ses fonctions ces derniers jours et nul doute qu'elle accomplira son travail avec brio. Cela vaut aussi pour Aram.

De toute façon, ils ont été, par nos soins, formés à ça.

Le rapport de la mission arrivera dans les jours suivants notre "nettoyage"

Bien à vous...

Hystoria

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Un dernier rayon de soleil filtra à travers les feuilles. Un vent frais vint caresser sa joue en cette fin de journée. Le ciel se teinta d'une couleur orangée rougeâtre qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qui allait se passer dans les heures à venir. La nuit était son terrain de jeu favori. Le type parfait de condition qu'il fallait pour accomplir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle était prête, concentrée sur l'objectif à atteindre. Ses camarades l'étaient également.

Elle vérifia son équipement une nouvelle fois, sa rapière était accrochée en diagonale en bas de son dos, le pommeau pointant vers sa droite.  
Elle passa sa main sur sa tablette sheikah et abaissa le cache pour faire disparaître la lumière bleue caractéristique de la technologie archéonique.  
Elle balaya d'un geste discret une mèche de cheveux blonds, mit sa capuche noire sur sa tête et s'enveloppa d'une cape de couleur bleue nuit.

De là où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur cette demeure abritant une famille fortunée et renommée ici, à Atyema, un royaume éloigné de quelques centaines de kilomètres d'Hyrule. Ce pays, plutôt isolé par rapport aux autres royaumes, était connu comme le lieu où aller pour faire des affaires, conclure des marchés audacieux et également faire fortune. La demeure, situé dans une zone isolée au beau milieu de plaines et de forêts, était un lieu où nul n'osait s'aventurer cependant. Sûrement par peur de se faire arrêter par les gardes connus pour leur combativité, leur dévouement sans failles... et leur brutalité.  
De plus, la famille qui y habitait était puissante et influente. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque avec eux. Tout le monde le savait ! Pourtant, cela faisait de cet endroit un lieu prisé que chaque bandit essayait au moins une fois dans sa vie d'atteindre. Une sorte d'épreuve que personne n'avait à ce jour réussit à surmonter. Un rêve inaccessible ! Une sorte de concours de qui parviendra à piller la demeure en premier !

Et cela durait depuis plusieurs décennies.

Mais personne n'avait encore accompli cet exploit.

La fille sortit de sa rêverie et se félicita d'avoir trouvé ce lieu pour établir un poste d'observation. Perché en haut de son arbre, il était impossible de la distinguer. Elle attendait le signal pour pouvoir passer à l'action. Les trois autres membres de son équipe attendaient patiemment à quelques arbres de distance. Outre le problème de l'espace qui était relativement réduit sur une branche d'arbre, c'était surtout parce qu'elle aimait être seule avant ce genre de mission. Elle avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir se concentrer et faire abstraction de tous ce qui était inutile à l'heure actuelle.

La plénitude et le calme surhumain dont elle faisait preuve était une qualité reconnue par tous. Elle avait bénéficié d'une montée en grade rapide qui lui avait valu aussi bien des applaudissements que des regards noirs. On lui confiait des missions importantes et elle les réussissait à chaque fois. Pourtant elle et son équipe avait une sale réputation au sein des Chevaliers Célestes, sûrement dû à leur travail pour le moins original dans une organisation ne jurant que par la chevalerie et une morale irréprochable.

Paradoxale quand on savait que c'était eux qui avaient demandé la création de cette unité hors du commun.

Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le sujet. Ce soir ils allaient avoir du boulot. Les Chevaliers Célestes avait reçu une information qui annonçait qu'une troupe de bandits de la partie ouest du royaume avait mis en place une stratégie sacrement bien fichue pour aller rendre visite à cette famille de poudré. Et d'après les nouvelles informations du jour, cette troupe allait passer à l'action le soir même. L'occasion était parfaite. Du sang allait couler cette nuit !

Il était temps de se mettre au boulot !

Sa tablette sheikah vibra légèrement. C'était l'heure et le signe que l'opération pouvait enfin débuter. Elle vérifia cependant une nouvelle fois son équipement par mesure de précaution puis fit un geste de la main pour avertir son escouade que les choses sérieuses allaient débuter.

D'un geste fluide et gracieux, elle sauta de l'arbre où elle était quelques secondes avant et activa par sa voix une formule magique qui la fit atterrir en douceur trente-sept mètres plus bas. Trois personnes enveloppées de leur cape s'approchèrent d'elle et se mirent en formation à ses côtés.

– Alors comment on procède petite sœur ? Demanda l'homme à sa droite d'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendu trop loin.

– Ça va faire la dixième fois que tu me pose la question Aram et je n'en ai pour le moment pas la moindre idée si ce n'est qu'on va profiter de l'assaut des autres abrutis !

– Je sais, c'est juste pour t'embêter un peu... Aurore ! Répondit Aram les bras croisés, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on a tous conscience que c'est ta première mission en tant que chef d'équipe et que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

– Si vous voulez me rassurer et bien là c'est raté ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

– Ce n'était pas notre intention Aurore chérie !

La principale intéressée leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– Hystoria, s'il te plaît arrête de jouer la mère poule à outrance, c'est chiant à la longue. Je stresse vraiment là !

– C'est vrai que tu as tendance à exagérer un peu ma belle, calme tes hormones tu veux ! Range-les dans un placard tiens, ça sera plus efficace !

– Eh ! Je sais me contenir Matael ! Un peu de respect pour ma personne, je suis la fille du chef des Chevalier Céleste je te rappelle, répondit Hystoria.

– Fille du chef ou pas, je n'en ai rien à foutre tu sais..., fit-il d'un air indifférent.

– Rabat-joie !

Aurore soupira bruyamment. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle son équipe était plutôt mal vu au sein de l'organisation. Trois filles et trois garçons. Six personnes radicalement différentes. Elle-même, calme et réfléchi et ne faisant jamais rien d'inconsidéré.

Son frère Aram, un quasi copié-collé de son père mais en plus jeune et quelque peu différent. Très calme lui aussi mais d'un naturel solitaire.

Matael, l'homme aux cheveux brun avec un léger reflet argent, le genre de gars provocateur et sûr de lui, mais d'où transparaissaient une véritable honnêteté et un fort sens de la justice.

Enfin Hystoria, la blonde aux yeux améthyste perçants ; fille du chef de l'organisation qui possède un instinct maternel déconcertant, gênant et obsessionnel par moment mais qui est toujours à l'écoute de ses camarades et qui est d'une gentillesse sans égale.

Sur les six membres de l'unité, deux étaient resté dans leur camp de base et les quatre autres étaient là pour mener à bien la mission qu'on leur avait confiée.

Pourtant cette équipe, bien que mal perçu, fonctionnait plutôt bien et savait se coordonner efficacement. Chacun de ses membres avait une histoire qui lui était propre et leur différence de personnalité était un point fort qu'on ne retrouvait dans aucune autre unité des Chevaliers Célestes.

– Bon on continue de se fendre la poire ou on passe à l'action ? Simple question les amis ! Fit Aram.

– Bien sûr que l'on va passer à l'action mon vieux, j'avais juste une petite remarque purement professionnelle à faire à ma collègue ! Répondit Matael.

– Une remarque purement professionnelle ? Je suis si importante que ça ? Tu me flattes là !

– Hystoria ça suffit n'en rajoute pas ! Lança Aurore.

Moment de silence entre les quatre personnes qui fut rapidement coupé par un éclat de rire d'Aram, bientôt accompagné de Mateal puis de Hystoria et finalement de Aurore. Cela avait eu le mérite de la détendre un peu.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs prit la parole.

– Bon écoutez, vu les informations que l'on a reçues, je pense qu'il est préférable... de passer par la grande porte ! Fit-elle en sortant sa tablette sheikah et en affichant une petite carte bleue translucide sur celle-ci. La configuration de la maison nous oblige à faire un demi-tour de la demeure pour se retrouver sur l'aile Est. On passera par les bois en restant à une vingtaine de mètres du grillage qui entoure le lieu. Après tout, si les brigands sont suffisamment nombreux, ils devront pouvoir occuper suffisamment les gardes pour que nous puissions entrer à l'intérieur avant eux sans se faire remarquer. On sera en position de force !

– Et si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu ? Par exemple qu'il y ait assez de gardes pour protéger les accès ou encore que les brigands soient moins nombreux que prévu ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir en brochette ! Demanda Matael.

Aurore tourna sa tête vers Matael et lui envoya un sourire évoquant parfaitement ses intentions.

– Eh bien dans ce cas nous n'aurons pas le choix... On fonce dans le tas et on les tue à moins que quelqu'un ait une autre proposition ?

Personne ne fit de proposition. Tous acquiescèrent simultanément.

– Et dire qu'il y a une minute tu disais n'avoir aucune idée du plan d'attaque à mettre en place, fit en Aram en rigolant.

– Ferme là Aram !

Matael et Hystoria se regardèrent, un sourire entendu sur leur visage.

Une bourrasque de vent fouetta leur corps. Les visages redevinrent neutres, cette fois il n'y avait plus de raison d'attendre plus longtemps. C'est dans un état de forte concentration et de détermination que les quatre ombres filèrent vers leur destination. Passant à travers une végétation luxuriante tout en restant à bonne distance les uns des autres, pas trop près mais pas trop éloigné non plus. Seuls les bruits de pas pouvait trahir leur présence mais avec leur tunique noire, il était presque impossible de les distinguer.

Leurs courses ne durèrent que quelques minutes.

La lourde porte en bois vola en éclat dans un fracas tonitruant mais masqué par les bruits des affrontements à quelques mètres de là. Personne ne les avait vu passer et comme prévu aucun garde n'était resté devant la porte pour la protéger sûrement trop occupé à régler le conflit à l'extérieur. Aurore rentra dans la pièce d'entrée en premier suivi bien vite par ses trois camarades.

La pièce était telle qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Composée, en premier lieu, d'une allée centrale menant à un élargissement de la pièce qui triplait ainsi de volume, à deux escaliers latéraux et à une porte pile en face d'eux. L'allée était composée d'un tapis rouge couvrant toute sa longueur. Il y avait de chaque côté une rangée de cinq armures soigneusement alignées. L'intérieur était en bois sombre et massif, la configuration du lieu faisait qu'aucun son n'était perceptible de l'intérieur. Aram s'approcha de sa sœur en regardant ce qui l'entourait et plus particulièrement là où menaient les escaliers

– On devrait se séparer pour retrouver chaque membre de la famille, on ne devrait pas croiser de gardes normalement et il faut qu'on atteigne la famille avant les autres !

– Il va falloir agir vite ! Vu le trou qu'Hystoria a fait dans la porte d'entrée, les autres idiots seraient bien capables de se ramener plus tôt que prévu, fit Matael en enlevant sa capuche noire.

– Très juste Matael. Bon voici ce que l'on va faire : Toi et moi-même, nous prendrons la porte qui est juste en face, on s'occupe du rez de chaussé et on vous rejoint après ! Aram et Hystoria vous allez à l'étage, il y a deux escaliers et deux portes en haut, je vous laisse choisir ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors faîtes vite s'il vous plaît ! Une fois que vous avez rattrapé un membre de la famille... Vous savez quoi faire non ? Nous n'avons que quinze minutes devant nous alors bougez- vous !

O_o_O_o_O

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Hystoria cherchait une quelconque âme humaine dans cette bâtisse géante.

Elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle avait fouillé dans les deux chambres qu'elle avait visitées, elle n'y avait trouvé que des objets banals et sans intérêt, le genre d'objet que l'on trouve dans toutes les chambres. Elle était allée par la suite dans la salle de bain, outre le côté très rustique du lieu elle n'avait rien trouvé rien de suspect non plus, les serviettes étaient propres, le lavabo soigneusement rangé et la baignoire était en très bon état.

Ce n'était pas normal !

Cela ne correspondait pas au renseignement qu'ils avaient reçu des éclaireurs qui leur avaient bien stipulé qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de chercher beaucoup pour tomber sur des preuves compromettantes.

Et pourtant elle n'avait rien trouvé. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas au bon endroit, Aram, Matael et Aurore avaient peut-être de leur côté déniché quelque chose. Le temps commençait à leur manquer, s'ils n'évacuaient pas les lieux dans les dix minutes qui venaient, la situation risquerait de leur échapper totalement et la mission tomberait alors à l'eau.

Hystoria entendit soudain des bruits de pas à quelques mètres de là où elle était. Par chance, elle se trouvait non loin d'un petit renfoncement dans le mur où se trouvaient un meuble et une armure tenant une lance. En quelques enjambées, elle parvint à se faufiler derrière la cuirasse, le faible éclairage du couloir lui permettait de camoufler en partie son corps et heureusement, la personne qui arrivait n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper davantage des éléments de décoration de la maison.

Cependant, en passant juste à côté d'elle, la personne que Hystoria nota comme étant une femme d'une trentaine d'années, marmonna quelques paroles lourdes de sens. Alors que sa demeure était attaquée, la femme ne montra pas plus d'étonnement vis-à-vis de la situation, semblant trouver ça normal et habituel sûrement. Tant d'inconscience...

Pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle passa à quelques centimètres d'Hystoria, elle avoua sans aucune gêne la raison de la présence du groupe de mercenaire dans sa riche maison alors que Hystoria, séparée de la femme par deux plaques de métal, ouvra grand les yeux en entendant les mots prononcés. Sentant ainsi monté en elle un profond dégoût pour cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Le simple fait d'entendre une personne parler de ça comme un jeu auquel elle jouait depuis longtemps avec beaucoup de plaisir suffit à faire disparaître tout le sang-froid dont Hystoria était capable.

Elle-même était une mercenaire, une tueuse mais il y a avait des limites à ne pas franchir ! Enfin, elle en avait déjà transgressée une mais...

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

La femme s'éloigna en marmonnant d'autres paroles qui ne firent que confirmer la pensée d'Hystoria. En silence, la blonde sortit de sa cachette, se plaça pile derrière la femme qui n'avait toujours pas décelé sa présence et dégaina le manche de son épée dont la lame turquoise se matérialisa en une fraction de seconde dans un éclat de lumière.

La femme devant n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de se rendre compte de ce qui allait lui arriver. Sans lâcher ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, elle ne vit pas le coup venir.

Une gerbe de sang recouvra subitement le sol et les murs alors que les jambes de la femme se retrouvèrent séparées du haut de son corps.

Celle-ci tomba au sol dans un hurlement de douleur et de panique en voyant le sol devenir rouge écarlate. Dans un gémissement plus proche du ridicule qu'autre chose, la femme tourna des yeux exorbités vers son bourreau.

Hystoria regarda la femme étalée au sol pendant une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes. Elle fit alors un sourire discret mais visible à sa victime et dans un mouvement fluide du bras et avec une technique parfaite elle planta son épée en plein dans le cœur de la femme qui mourut alors dans un dernier soubresaut. Une peur extrême se lisait sur le visage de celle-ci, elle ne devait absolument pas s'attendre à ça et encore moins de mourir de façon si atroce.

Hystoria sortit sa lame du corps de la femme et d'un geste ample de bas en haut et de droite à gauche, balaya sur le parquet une bonne partie du sang resté sur l'épée. Au même moment, deux autres hurlements glacials successifs résonnèrent dans la maison. Hystoria tourna la tête vers la source des cris, un sentiment de soulagement la traversa. Cela faisait déjà trois cibles en moins et au vu du son produit par les hurlements, il ne restait plus que le mari de la femme à abattre.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de le chercher.

Celui-ci était apparu dans son dos, à une quinzaine de mètres derrière elle. Hystoria se retourna froidement et lentement dans sa direction, le fixant de deux yeux améthyste brillant.

L'homme en face d'elle, qui a vu d'œil devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle, tremblait de tous ses membres, tenant une fourche entre ses mains.

L'homme avait juste une fourche alors que son manoir devait contenir des dizaines de lances et de matériel de combat. Hystoria se retint difficilement de rire.

– Pitoyable..., lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

– Es..pèc..e de...d...de monstre ! Fit l'homme une voix mal assurée.

Hystoria se présenta face à lui, le visage confiant, ne prenant même pas la peine de se mettre en garde.

– Oh ! C'est moi le monstre ? C'est original ça dit donc. C'est vrai qu'à côté, vous, vous êtes de vrais enfants de chœur par vrai ? Totalement innocent !

– Je...Je n... Je ne sais... Je ne s-s-sais pas de quoi vous p-p-parler !

– Allons, regarde-toi, tu es mort de peur et tu ne sais même pas aligner une phrase correctement ! Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire si tu veux ! On a découvert votre petit secret. Premièrement vous vous servez de votre position et de votre pouvoir pour corrompre des hauts fonctionnaires et envoyer en prison ou à la mort des gens innocents ! Deuxièmement on a eu vent de vos petites séances de torture envers des personnes qui auraient "gêné" votre prise de pouvoir et votre ascension et qui sont mortes par la suite dans d'horribles souffrances !

– Je...je...

– Troisièmement après confessions de certaines personnes que je ne mentionnerais pas et que l'on a croisées dans un village pas trop loin, vos deux fils, qui à mon avis ont été tué par mes acolytes à l'heure actuelle, auraient un passif de neuf agressions sexuelles envers des filles même pas majeures pour certaines et qui serait morte par la suite de blessures et de maladies liés à de la drogue ou à d'autres substances que je n'ose pas imaginer.

– Et alors ! Qu'est-c...

– Quatrièmement et pour finir, on a découvert que vous entretenez des relations avec quelques magiciens noirs qui, sous vos ordres, ont provoqués des dégâts dans des villages, des champs de blé ou de simples fermes tout cela dans le but d'assurer votre influence et votre position vis-à-vis des habitants ! Alors ? Je continue ou vous en avez assez ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de ne rien faire à vrai dire. Les secondes passèrent et seuls les bruits des combats à l'extérieur composaient l'ambiance sonore de l'instant.

Et là, subitement, l'homme se mit à rigoler, un rire nerveux, un rire qui indiquait que tout était vrai. Hystoria resta stoïque mais raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son épée. L'homme se mit finalement à débiter un flot de mots sans équivoque

– Aha...Ahahah... D-De toute f-f-façon, le roi nous protège alors vous n'av...

– Intéressant, coupa-t-elle. Tu me confirmes que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai et tu m'apprends que le roi de Atyema encourage vos pratiques, ça nous donne une raison de s'occuper de lui tient ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a un groupuscule bien ficelé qui gère tout cela... J'en parlerai avec l'état-major.

L'homme s'arrêta de rire. Sa voix se fit plus claire et plus compréhensible mais le ton employé changea brutalement. Sa voix se fit plus sèche et plus faible, comme conscient de quelque chose de terrible.

– Non vous ne comprenez pas...

Hystoria ne cilla pas mais fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Plait-il ?

– Le roi... Il est lié à un autre royaume... Et ce royaume... C'est celui qui a attaqué Hyrule il y a huit ans !

Un froid glacial s'installa immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? La nouvelle était tombée comme un coup de massue. Alors comme ça, il y avait d'autres personnes au courant à l'autre bout du continent ? Ah oui, elle savait qu'un autre royaume était impliqué mais elle ignorait que le roi d'Aytema y était lié. Intéressant... Très intéressant.

– Comment s'appelle ce royaume ! Fit-elle d'une voix froide en cherchant à lui faire avouer ce détail ?

– Pauvre idiote... Fit l'homme en se mettant en garde avec son arme de fortune. Ce royaume...personne n'en connaît le nom...pas même le roi !

Sur ces mots, il se mit en position pour lancer sa fourche.

Surprise d'une attaque aussi futile mais avec un rapide coup d'œil derrière l'homme, Hystoria sut qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en position défensive.

Le père de famille beuglait de toute manière ses dernières paroles...

– De toute façon tu vas mourir ic... !

La fourche tomba au sol.

Devant ses yeux améthyste, l'homme s'effondra dans une mare de sang, la gorge tranchée. Elle aperçut un de ses compagnons qui se tenait derrière le désormais cadavre.

Aram se tenait là droit et du même mouvement qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il balaya sa lame de haut en bas pour évacuer une bonne partie du rouge écarlate. Son regard était neutre mais Hystoria savait qu'il saisissait toute l'ampleur de l'information qui était tombé dans ce couloir.

Enfin il prenait connaissance d'information qu'elle-même savait déjà...

Mais leur mission était accomplie, la famille avait été anéantie !

– Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être dans lune ! À moins que tu aies attendu que j'agisse ?

_ Il n'avait aucune chance de toute manière et puis, au moins, chacun aura eu sa part... En revanche tu as vraiment le don d'apparaître comme un fantôme, ça en devient presque flippant.

– Chacun aura eu sa part... Tu sais que, dis comme ça, ça fait très meute de loup qui se partage une carcasse ? Et critique pas le fait que j'apparaisse comme par magie, être un assassin ça signifie être discret, je ne vais quand même pas te l'apprendre !

– Non pas besoin, n'oublie pas que j'ai plus de bouteille que toi et que je fais partie de l'organisation depuis plus longtemps que toi, n'espère pas me faire de l'ombre Aram !

– Parce que je tu as peur que je prenne ta place ? Lança-t-il d'un air taquin.

– Comme si ça allait arrivé un jour... Je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire, crois-moi.

Aram lui lâcha un sourire franc avant de se pencher vers le corps de l'homme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'élément important pour les Chevaliers Célestes. Hystoria se contenta de le regarder faire. Lorsqu'il alla vérifier le corps démembré de la femme, il tomba sur le petit journal qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains. Après un rapide examen, Aram le jeta par terre avant d'orienter son regard vers la blonde.

Elle confirma d'un simple mouvement de tête les informations contenues dans ce sinistre journal.

Aram avait énormément changé en huit ans passés dans l'organisation. Elle avait rencontré un garçon marqué par l'attentat le soir du bal, plutôt réservé mais doté déjà d'un fort potentiel en tant qu'épéiste et d'un sang-froid déjà impressionnant puisqu'il avait réussi à se sortir du chaos avec sa sœur. Faisait ainsi parti des rares survivants.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu une influence là-dedans...

Hystoria ne pouvait pas le savoir, car ne connaissant pas personnellement le héros de la légende mais, aujourd'hui, Aram était devenu comme son père. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, discret et calme et cachant ses émotions mais en étant quand même bien plus sociable avec les gens que ne l'était son paternel. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre les deux était qu'Aram n'hésitait pas à tuer des humains s'il le fallait... car il avait été formé à ça.

En huit ans, Aram était devenu un assassin d'une redoutable efficacité. L'un des meilleurs éléments des Chevaliers Célestes avec sa sœur selon le père d'Hystoria.

Ça n'étonnait guère Hystoria à vrai dire. C'était une personne tellement importante pour leur plan...

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Aram qui la sorti de ses pensées.

– Hystoria, on parlera de ce que nous a dit le vieux plus tard, il va falloir qu'on évacue et vite, les bandits ont bientôt fini de décimer les gardes et certains sont déjà en train de fouiller le rez-de chaussé. On doit retrouver Aurore et Matael dans la forêt au nord !

– Notre mission est terminée alors ! Cool, on passe par les toits du coup ? Fit une Hystoria ayant repris ses esprits.

– Tu lis dans mes pensées toi ! Et de toute façon je ne vois pas meilleure option pour se barrer de cette maison pourrie, répondit Aram dans un rire.

– Maison pourrie, maison pourrie... Mise à part ses anciens occupants, elle est plutôt pas mal cette maison... joli tapis, joli bois, bon agencement...

– Je préférerais dormir à la belle étoile que de vivre dans cette ruine !

– Tu exagères, ce n'est pas une ruine ce manoir ! Tout de même.

– Mais elle le sera bientôt, vu ce que les autres abrutis ont ramené, il va y avoir un magnifique feu d'artifice tout à l'heure. Ça nous arrange si tout crame en plus. La maison sera en ruine et les corps seront calcinés !

– Aram, parfois tes paroles m'effraie un peu.

Sur ces mots, Hystoria éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers les vitres du couloir et donner un coup de pied bien placé dans celles-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de pulvériser une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur une partie du toit.

Le chemin était tout tracé, la configuration de la demeure permettait une liaison entre la maison et la forêt via un arbre situé sur l'aile Ouest, les branches étant suffisamment longues et robustes pour supporter le poids des deux combattants. La retraite se fit sans encombre et sans que personne ne remarque leur présence. Les bandits allaient avoir la surprise de leur vie en voyant les quatre cadavres ensanglantés de la famille qui désormais ne serait plus une menace pour les habitants aux alentours.

Les bruits et les cris se stoppèrent, le bruit du vent et des feuilles reprit le dessus. Tout devint soudainement silencieux et apaisant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle et Aram filaient entre les arbres comme deux fantômes. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à trouver le lieu où se trouvaient Aurore et Matael, assis sur un large rocher, éclairé par une toute petite lanterne fonctionnant à l'énergie archéonique. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Aram et Hystoria firent l'habituelle tape dans la main à leurs camarades avant de s'asseoir à leur tour sur un autre rocher juste devant eux.

Matael alluma un feu archéonique entre eux pour se réchauffer, l'air devenant de plus en plus froid en ce mois de mars. Au vu de la position de la lune, il devait être vers une heure du matin. Ce fut Aurore qui prit la parole en première.

– Vu qu'on est tous là je suppose que la mission est remplie ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'ajouter : La hiérarchie à un peu surestimé les défenses du manoir quand même, la mission était plus facile que prévu.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en cœur.

– Si on écarte ce fait-là, on a eu une information qui pourrait te plaire, fit Aram en se frottant les mains.

– C'est à dire ?

– Le chef de la famille nous a révélé une information très importante... et ça nous concerne directement Aurore, fit-il les yeux rivés sur le feu archéonique

Hochement de sourcil d'Aurore, perplexe sur cette déclaration. Aram la regarda dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

– Pendant que Hystoria était en train de le cuisiner et avant que j'intervienne, le père nous a dit que le roi d'Aytema serait en liaison avec le royaume qui aurait... selon lui, été à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans, au château d'Hyrule pendant le bal... Tu sais, l'explosion ?

Matael releva soudainement la tête, Aurore quant à elle se leva d'un bond et fixa à tour de rôle son frère et Hystoria qui ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

– Mais elle est vraie cette info ou c'est une connerie ? Demanda Aurore, un peu dubitatif et anxieuse. Enfin, pas que ça nous concerne... euh...

Elle se gratta la tête, perplexe, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à formuler dans sa tête, cette simple phrase ?

Son frère mit fin à sa réflexion.

– On n'en sait trop rien, répondit simplement Aram en posant sa tête sur sa main droite, mais c'est la première nouvelle que l'on a en huit ans pour élucider cette catastrophe alors je serai plutôt tenté d'y croire !

– Pareil ! Depuis le début je sens que ce pays est louche, en voilà la première preuve, fit Hystoria très spur d'elle.

Aurore se rassit sur son rocher et colla son menton entre ses mains. Elle semblait réfléchir à la situation. Si le roi d'Atyema savait quelque chose, ça s'annonçait compliqué. Entrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de son palais serait en soi un exploit, alors de là à lui tirer les vers du nez... Ils allaient avoir besoin de temps pour approfondir.

– Bon, on va digérer l'info et on en reparlera quand on sera rentré au quartier général ou du moins quand on aura pris une nuit de repos bien mérité, fit-elle en se relevant encore une fois.

– En tout cas, on a mené notre mission à bien. Je ne vous cache pas que ça me faisait un peu flipper d'être le chef d'équipe mais tout s'est bien passé et on a tous assuré !

Aram, Hystoria et Matael lui renvoyèrent des hochements de tête et des clins d'œils ce qui fit sincèrement sourire Aurore.

– Bon on ne devrait pas trop tarder, on a de la marche à faire avant de rejoindre l'auberge où on a loué les chambres... Kaze et Shanna doivent nous attendre impatiemment et puis...Oh et puis merde, ça commence à geler ici, je n'ai pas envie de choper une maladie !

– Bien dit ! firent Matael, Aram et Hystoria.

– Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage ! Répondit finalement Aurore en abaissant sa capuche.

Les quatre assassins prirent ainsi la direction de leur camp de base situé dans une ville à quelques kilomètres de là où deux de leur camarade les attendaient, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité et d'un bon bain chaud. Ils étaient épuisés après toutes ces heures à effectuer des reconnaissances et à finalement se battre.

À un moment et après quelques minutes de marche, tous se retournèrent pour voir des éclats lumineux et une colonne de flammes s'élever dans le ciel. Ils entendirent également des acclamations de joie fuser de ceux qui ont indirectement permis le succès de l'opération.

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir. L'arc 2 de ma fiction vient de commencer. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cet arc sera au minimum deux fois plus long que le précédent. Ce chapitre a dû vous surprendre, en tout cas je l'espère.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	11. 10 : Nuit à l'auberge

Les remparts qui entouraient la ville firent enfin leur apparition, hauts de quinze mètres et épais de dix, ils étaient le bouclier de la ville contre toutes les personnes mal intentionnées et c'était clairement utile vu le développement rapide des groupes de voleurs et de tueurs dans cette partie du royaume.

La muraille de pierre n'autorisait aucune méthode d'escalade quelle qu'elle soit et les deux lourdes portes d'entrée situées à Nord et au Sud étaient constamment surveillées.

C'était la réalité que toute la population d'Aytema connaissait désormais. Le royaume avait sombré dans une atmosphère... spéciale...

La ville, nommé Leurain, abritait une population d'environ dix mille individus, de toutes les classes sociales et de tous les âges. Nombreuses étaient les tavernes et autres bars destinés à la consommation d'alcool et aux jeux d'argent. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de magasins et de petits marchés dispersés dans toute la ville si bien qu'il était possible d'en trouver à tous les coins de rue. La ville était traversée sur toute sa longueur du Nord au Sud par une grande allée large d'une vingtaine de mètres et d'une propreté irréprochable. Le maire de la ville prenait grand soin de la propreté de sa ville, du moins pour ce qui était directement visible par les touristes et les voyageurs.

Pourquoi s'emmerder à aller faire briller les ruelles sombres, cachées par les grandes maisons et les enseignes éclatantes. En réalité le maire de Leurain n'en avait que faire des quartiers pauvres, tant que l'argent rentrait dans sa caisse... Pas besoin de forcer, le maire était corrompu jusqu'à l'os, la justice était corrompue jusqu'à la moelle et les familles qui tiraient toutes les ficelles étaient corrompues jusque dans leurs âmes.

Cette ville, magnifique et réputée n'était en réalité qu'un nid de vipères où de louches marchés étaient conclus et où il ne faisait pas bon vivre d'être contre la politique de l'homme assis confortablement dans son fauteuil en haut de son bâtiment de neuf étages.

Voilà dans quelle ville avait atterri Aram, Aurore, Hystoria et Matael ainsi que leurs deux autres compagnons.

Cependant s'ils avaient choisi ce lieu pour y établir leur camp de base, c'était pour deux raisons : la première était qu'ils pouvaient facilement se fondre dans la masse. Difficile de repérer une personne précise parmi dix mille têtes. La deuxième raison était qu'ils passaient inaperçu parmi les groupes de soldats et les mercenaires venus de toute la région. Du point de vue de la ville, ils ne représentaient rien de problématique ou de dangereux.

Pour leur mission, les Chevaliers Célestes s'étaient occupés de faire la réservation pour six personnes dans une auberge plutôt réputée de la ville sans révéler bien entendu leurs identités. De toute façon, dans cette ville, il ne valait mieux ne pas révéler qui on était réellement quelles que soient les circonstances.

L'auberge en question était incroyablement grande. Toute en bois de chêne qui était solidement renforcé par des poutres en pierre. Le bâtiment s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur et pouvait visiblement contenir un nombre important de chambres. Située à l'écart de la rue principale encore très active et bruyante au beau milieu de la nuit, elle était pourtant visible très facilement grâce à son enseigne rouge écarlate ou figurait le nom de l'auberge et la représentation d'un lit, tout simplement.

En entrant dans hall principal, Aram, Aurore, Matael et Hystoria purent enfin apprécier le silence ambiant et la chaleur du lieu qui leur firent un bien fou après la bonne heure de marche qu'ils avaient dû endurer pour arriver jusqu'ici. C'était bien simple, à l'exception de la réception il n'y avait personne, les fauteuils rouges dans le petit salon, le feu dans la cheminée et la petite bibliothèque complétaient le décor. Un décor de deux heures du matin en somme.

Les quatre assassins se dirigèrent vers l'accueil de l'auberge avant de prendre la direction des escaliers sans s'attarder davantage sur le réceptionniste à moitié avachi sur le comptoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. La vue de l'homme en plein sommeil fit lâcher un bâillement à Matael qui savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait couché que dans une heure environ.

Avant d'enfin profiter d'un repos plus que mérité, une petite réunion devait avoir lieu avec tous les membres de l'unité pour parler des événements et des informations récentes. Ensuite chacun devait procéder au nettoyage de son équipement, plus par mesure de sécurité que par véritable utilité. Une lame propre et brillante sera toujours plus fonctionnelle qu'une lame tachée de sang séché.

En bref, l'oreiller moelleux et la couette chaude devront attendre.

Sans faire de bruit, ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir du troisième étage et toquèrent à la chambre numéro trois-cent-vingt-trois. Après un petit instant d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de vingt-et-un ans. Beau visage, yeux couleur châtaigne et cheveux vert foncé en bataille. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile et une chemise beige toute simple. Avec un vrai sourire, Kaze accueilli tour à tour Aurore, Hystoria, Matael et enfin Aram d'une accolade et d'une tape dans la main.

La chambre, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, ressemblait plus à un immense salon ou à une suite qu'à une chambre d'auberge. Le mobilier était simple et rustique, un tapis épais recouvrait le parquet en bois sombre. Une table en bois massif était posée au centre de la pièce, devant les deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la ruelle qui permettait d'accéder à l'artère principale d'Aytema. Sur la gauche se trouvait une petite bibliothèque, quelques fauteuils et une table basse sur laquelle était posée des dagues et des shurikens en pleine session de nettoyage et d'aiguisage. Juste à côté se trouvait une porte qui ouvrait sur une petite cuisine sur la gauche contenant tout le matériel de base des fourneaux mais avec quelques sachets de thé en plus. Et juste à côté se trouvait une autre porte qui menait, elle, directement à la salle de bain et aux toilettes.

Manifestant son épuisement, Matael se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils et se laissa tomber dedans dans un gémissement de bonheur synonyme d'un confort retrouvé. Hystoria en fit de même, seulement elle pensa à retirer son équipement et sa tunique avant de s'asseoir. Elle en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à Matael qui, non sans une moue réprobatrice, se résigna à se lever et à aller soigneusement ranger tout son attirail. En revenant nonchalamment vers son fauteuil adoré, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un : « Alors contente ? » à sa camarade qui gloussa bruyamment suite à la remarque.

Aurore quant à elle se dirigea droit vers son lit, déposa son équipement juste à côté de celui-ci et, comme elle l'avait maintes fois promise durant le voyage du retour, se laissa tomber sur le matelas sur le ventre, les bras écartés créant un grand « pouf » à l'impact du corps de la jeune fille avec le matelas et l'oreiller.

Cependant, elle se mit par la suite sur le dos, le regard dirigé vers le plafond.

Après avoir à son tour retiré sa tunique et son épée, qu'il posa doucement sur la table, Aram prit une chaise et s'assit alors que Kaze lui posa une tasse remplie d'un liquide qu'Aram identifia immédiatement comme étant du thé. Un thé fait avec les herbes du village Cocorico à Hyrule d'ailleurs. La boisson chaude était plus que bienvenue après être resté dans le froid aussi longtemps. Après avoir servi Matael et Hystoria, Kaze revint à la table et posa trois autres tasses contenant le même liquide brûlant. Il s'assit en face d'Aram qui porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Aram avala une première gorgée de ce breuvage. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Ce thé était son favori depuis son enfance aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait toujours aimé les breuvages que la population de Cocorico préparait. Ils étaient tellement différents des mets que l'on trouvait dans la citadelle et même partout ailleurs. C'est ce qui avait plu à Aram. Mais d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait-il que Kaze possède ces fameuses herbes ?

Sans attendre la question, Kaze prit les devants.

– Avec Shanna on est parti en exploration dans la ville aujourd'hui et on est tombé sur une petite échoppe qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui proposait des produits venant d'autres régions. Après avoir fouillé un peu, on est tombé sur ces herbes que le vendeur annonçait comme étant des herbes à thé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Shanna a tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas, ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Le gars nous les a refilés pour un prix dérisoire alors que ces plantes-là valent plutôt cher en temps normal.

– Je comprends mieux, en tout cas merci pour le thé. Rien de mieux qu'une boisson chaude après une bonne marche nocturne dans le froid, remercia Aram calmement.

Après avoir lui aussi prit une gorgée, Kaze reposa bien vite sa tasse en affichant un air sombre. Une expression qui n'échappa pas à Aram.

– On n'a pas trouvé que ça dans la ville..., annonça Kaze.

– C'est à dire ? Questionna Aram en sentant son instant de confort s'envoler.

– Et bien..., reprit- Kaze. Les apparences font que Leurain ressemble à une ville paradisiaque mais il n'en n'est rien. On est plutôt resté en retrait des ruelles avec Shanna pour ne pas prendre de risques mais ça se voit au premier coup d'œil que la ville se divise en deux catégories : les pauvres qui vivent avec presque rien et sont systématiquement victimes de harcèlement et d'insultes, et les riches qui vivent dans l'opulence et profitent régulièrement des corruptions et des pots-de-vin. Il y a un vrai marché noir ici ! Sur ma propre initiative, on s'est infiltré dans une maison au nord avec Shanna et en fouillant un peu on est tombé sur un coffre-fort, que j'ai crocheté, et on a découvert quelques documents faisant mention de jugements truqués, de pots de vin versés en échange de silences et également un document qui faisait mention du roi d'Aytema et d'une supposée alliance avec un autre royaume. Mais on ne sait pas comment il s'appelle car le nom n'apparaît pas.

Aram reposa sa tasse vide sur la table et s'affala le long de la chaise en soupirant.

– On a eu des informations communes on dirait, conclut Aram d'un air songeur.

Kaze regarda Aram d'air interrogatif.

– Pendant la mission, continua Aram. Hystoria et moi-même sommes tombés sur le chef de maison qui possédait des informations intéressantes dans sa tête, infos qu'il avait besoin de déballer visiblement. Je l'ai égorgé juste après alors qu'il tentait de sauter sur une Hystoria désemparée... !

– Eh oh ça va, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! Fit une voix soudaine qui prenait un ton faussement outré.

Kaze esquissa un sourire amusé en tournant la tête dans la direction de la blonde qui jouait la comédie en exagérant volontairement son air vexé.

– Et donc en gros, il vous a révélé que le roi avait un lien avec ce fameux royaume ? C'est bien ça ? Demanda Kaze.

– En gros c'est ça oui mais..., répondit Aram en terminant sa tasse de thé.

– Mais ?

– Vu le ton employé, la manière de le dire et malgré qu'il était totalement taré, à mon avis ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il disait...

– T'as l'air perplexe Aram…

Le concerné leva les yeux vers lui.

– Ça commence à m'inquiéter un peu... Contre quoi on se bat au juste ? On a certes de nouvelles informations qui font enfin bouger les choses concernant notre mission ici, à Leurain. On sait que le roi d'Aytema a un lien avec un autre royaume mais on n'en sait pas plus... Dans quoi était-on en train de se fourrer ?

Kaze, posa sa tasse et posa son menton sur le dôme de ses mains.

– Ça m'étonnerait ! Répondit Kaze. Admettons que la piste du roi d'Aytema soit juste, cela veut dire qu'on s'oppose à un royaume entier et potentiellement à un second dont on ne connaît rien. Notre mission à la base était de résoudre un problème de corruption et de « débauche », si je puis me permettre le terme… Si notre dernière théorie est juste alors on s'oppose carrément à une souveraineté.

– Certes mais…, relança Aram. Je veux dire... Pourquoi le roi d'Aytema s'embourberait dans de telles machinations ? On est ici pour enquêter sur des actes répugnants… Si même la haute s'en mêle…

– Bonne question dont personne ne connaît la réponse Aram ! Nous verrons bien dans les jour qui suivront, fit Kaze en tournant subitement la tête vers la salle de bain d'où des bruits de tiroirs et de placard que l'on ferme se firent entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Shanna. Ses cheveux bleus à peine séchés tombant dans son dos et quelques mèches passant devant son œil droit. Son visage triangulaire reflétait une profonde détente sûrement due au long bain chaud qu'elle venait de prendre. Relativement fine, elle était habillée d'une robe bleu nuit, toute simple sans aucun motif. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la pièce principale, une douce odeur de lavande arriva au nez des cinq personnes alors présentes.

– Vous tirez de ces tronches…

– On peut dire ça oui, répondit nonchalamment Matael, à présent complètement avachi sur son fauteuil.

Détail qui n'échappa pas à Shanna qui fit volte-face les mains posées sur les hanches dans la direction de l'homme. Derrière elle, Kaze et Aram cachèrent difficilement leur amusement sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver.

– Tu pourrais au moins te tenir convenablement, je sais qu'il est tard mais tout de même !

Matael pouffa.

– Ma journée n'a pas été de tout repos poulette, j'ai bien le droit de me mettre à l'aise pendant quelques instants au même titre que toi avec ton bain qui a dû durer dix plombes à mon avis, fit-il convaincu qu'il l'avait prise au piège avec sa réponse.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire.

– Toi tu restes dans ton fauteuil pendant que moi je profite d'un bon bain chaud… En comparaison, ça, ça vaut la peine de rester dix plombes comme tu dis !

– Joli retournement Shanna mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais bouger de ce fauteuil moelleux.

– Je sais merci, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la petite dernière du groupe et que je ne connais pas tout de vos habitudes que je vais te laisser gagner à ce petit jeu. D'ailleurs, saches que c'est très mauvais pour ton dos d'être dans la position dans laquelle tu es !

– Ouais pas faux, répondit-il simplement en se redressant quelque peu.

Hystoria profita de ce moment de silence pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière et regarder Shanna qui était accoudée au dossier de son propre fauteuil.

– Laisse tomber ma grande, tu ne réussiras pas à le faire changer d'avis, il est beaucoup trop têtu pour toi.

– Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas, s'il a envie d'être un vieux croulant dans les trente années à venir, c'est son problème je ne vais pas l'en empêcher, j'espère juste qu'il se rendra compte de sa connerie avant !

– Oh mais dit donc, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, répondit Matael sur un ton sarcastique.

Une voix stoppa net la conversation.

– Vous êtes mignons à vous chamaillez mais gardez de l'énergie je vous prie ! On a un rapport commun à établir.

Sur ces mots, Aurore s'installa en bout de table, dos à la fenêtre de la suite et bâilla bruyamment. Elle attrapa ensuite sa tasse et la ramena vers elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux avec l'interdiction d'y toucher ne serait-ce que d'un doigt. Elle remercia Kaze puis bu une longue gorgée qui réchauffa instantanément son corps. C'était un plaisir qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout, cette sensation de chaleur qui parcourait son corps, combinée avec ce goût si léger et apaisant.

Aurore était une grande amatrice de ce genre de boisson et de la nourriture en général, au point même de pouvoir engloutir bien plus de viande et autres légumes que n'importe qui. C'était aussi un argument pour la faire se lever du lit les matins. La sœur d'Aram était également un peu fainéante sur les bords ce qui était fort amusant pour ses camarades.

C'était à se demander si elle avait bien été une princesse un jour… Une pensée qui n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de quiconque à part peut-être celui d'Hystoria.

Aurore avala une dernière gorgée de son précieux breuvage et le posa net sur la table, les yeux fermés et en soupirant. Elle était vraisemblablement la première qui avait le plus besoin de sommeil. D'un claquement de doigt, elle invita ses camarades à venir la rejoindre, pour ceux qui n'était pas déjà présent à la table.

Matael se leva en s'étirant longuement puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Kaze, imité rapidement par Shanna. Quant à Hystoria, elle réajusta ses cheveux dorés avant de s'asseoir à gauche d'Aram et poser son menton sur ses mains, prête à écouter.

– Avant toute chose, merci Kaze ! On en avait bien besoin je pense ! Fit-elle sous l'approbation d'Aram, Hystoria et Matael. Maintenant parlons des choses sérieuses voulez-vous, et faisons-en sorte que ça soit rapide et efficace compris ? Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à perdre du temps de sommeil.

– Très juste Aurore, Matael tu commences ? Lança Hystoria avec assurance.

Celui-ci grogna comme pour dire : « Ouais, si tu veux » !

– Bon pour rapidement résumer, fit-il alors. Le manoir que l'on a attaqué ce soir était tenu par une famille corrompue responsable d'un bon nombre de morts dans la région et n'hésitant pas à se faire de l'argent sur le dos de gens déjà trop pauvres. Je me passerais de vous lister les détails Kaze et Shanna, les exactions de cette famille sont innommables ! Je n'ai pas pu tirer grand-chose du fils aîné, il a éclaté de rire, plus par nervosité que par méprise avant de se jeter sur moi. Etant donné que je me tiens devant-vous, je pense que vous connaissez la suite…

– Quant à moi ! Enchaîna Aurore. Je me suis occupé du fils cadet qui m'a juste révélé à quel point ses actions l'avaient amusé, qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien et qu'il aurait bien voulu me prendre, m'attacher à un poteau où je ne sais quoi d'autre pour me… baiser ! Un vrai pervers et violeur que j'ai laissée agoniser après lui avoir gentiment tranché certaines parties de son corps…

– Radicale, fit Matael en sifflant, mais pas chère payé pour tous ce qu'il a fait dans les pauvres villages voisins.

Aurore consigna tous ses détails dans un carnet dans l'optique d'avoir physiquement un support possédant les précieuses informations.

– Aram ? Hystoria ? Lança ensuite Aurore sans relever la tête.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Aram ne prenne un air malicieux.

– Personnellement j'ai sauvé Hystoria d'un fou furieux ! C'est déjà pas mal non ?

Hystoria s'offusqua.

– Je savais que tu allais intervenir donc je l'ai laissé approcher en sachant qu'il ne me toucherait jamais, nuance !

Celle-ci reprit directement pour couper court à toutes tentatives de moqueries amicales.

– Mais plus sérieusement, le chef de maison nous a révélé un truc gros comme un palais de trente-six étages. Apparemment, le royaume dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement serait lié à un autre pays, pays qui serait, par ailleurs, à l'origine de l'attaque qui s'est produit le soir du bal annuel d'Hyrule ! Vous savez, ce fameux soir ou une énorme explosion à emportée pas mal de vies…

– Oui ça me dit quelque chose en plus ! Fit Shanna. Mais quand tu dis que Aytema serait lié à un autre royaume tu penses à quoi exactement ?

– À quelque chose qui nous dépasse pour l'instant, répondit Aram. D'après ce que l'on sait, c'est surtout le roi qui serait en contact avec le royaume inconnu et encore le mot contact est un peu fort vu que lui-même ne saurait presque rien de ce pays.

– À moins qu'il ait fait exprès pour nous orienter sur une mauvaise piste, fit Hystoria.

Instant de réflexion commune.

– Ça dépend, est-ce qu'il avait l'air sérieux quand il a craché le morceau ? Demanda alors Kaze.

– Honnêtement, oui je pense, il était mort de peur ! Reprit Hystoria. Faut dire qu'avec les bandits dehors et nous à l'intérieur, ils avaient de quoi ne pas être tranquille, quoique la femme, elle, elle avait l'air d'être en pleine extase paradisiaque…

– Bon de toute manière, cette information est trop floue pour être interprétée maintenant, fit Aurore en terminant d'inscrire les dernières nouvelles. On garde donc ce fait en réserve et on en fera part à l'état-major à notre retour ! Maintenant Kaze et Shanna faites nous un petit résumé sur votre journée dans cette ville pourrie !

Kaze et Shanna se regardèrent un instant pour se mettre d'accord sur qui parlera en premier puis se tournèrent vers Aurore.

Ce fut l'homme aux cheveux verts qui prit la parole en premier sur un ton soucieux.

– Comme je l'ai expliqué à Aram, nous sommes partis en exploration dans Leurain avec les habits les plus banals possibles. Il y a une vraie différence de niveau de vie ici. Il suffit de s'écarter des artères principales pour découvrir une autre face qui est bien cachée aux yeux des visiteurs. On a évité de trop attirer l'attention, il est très probable que des espions à la solde du maire traînent dans les faubourgs et rapportent tout ce qu'ils voient.

D'un geste éloquent de la main, Kaze invita Shanna à poursuivre.

– Nous n'avons parlé à personne durant notre parcours dans cette partie de la ville ! Ajouta Shanna. Je ne pense pas que l'on aurait appris grand-chose avec des habitants qui ont pour seule préoccupation de savoir s'ils vont pouvoir manger dans les jours qui viennent… Quand ils ne sont pas déjà à l'agonie ! En revanche, nous sommes entrés par effraction dans une maison tout au nord de la ville... Elle appartenait à qui déjà ?

– À un avocat je crois, fit Kaze en croisant les bras. Un homme de justice très réputé, cela va de soi.

Shanna s'exclama.

– C'est encore pire du coup ! Bref, on a trouvé des documents compromettants dans ses tiroirs : pots de vin, corruptions de magistrat, plaintes truquées et j'en passe mais surtout on a trouvé un document faisant mention du roi d'Aytema et ça confirme ce que disaient Aram et Hystoria, seulement...

– Seulement ? Questionna Aurore en fixant Shanna de ses iris turquoise.

– Et bien je trouve ça un peu trop simple qu'un tel document se trouve là, lâcha Shanna, précisément dans ce bureau. Malgré qu'il soit un déchet ambulant, cet avocat reste un avocat !

– Et je suppose que tu ne parles pas du fruit ? Fit Matael.

Le silence qui s'en suivit plus particulièrement convainquant.

– Merci ! Très drôle Matael ! Reprit la jeune recrue en soupirant.

– Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à forcer la serrure ! Rajouta soudainement Kaze. De plus, la rue était plutôt déserte mais…

– Mais ? Fit Aurore d'un ton se voulant inquisiteur.

_ Eh bien, c'était trop facile ! Nous avons eu accès à beaucoup de dossier, dont certains devaient être confidentiels. Personne ne nous a interpellé… rien ! Donc il y a deux solutions, soit on a été sacrément chanceux...

– Soit on vous a soigneusement orienté vers cette maison et dans ce cas, le fait que vous trouviez ce document était voulu ! Fit Matael en coupant Kaze. Mais si vous dîtes que vous n'avez parlés à personne durant votre exploration alors ça veut dire qu'on vous a orienté de manière inconsciente. J'entends par là qu'on a manipulé votre trajet sans que vous vous en rendiez compte.

– Tu veux dire qu'on a été suivi discrètement ? Même Kaze, pourtant expert dans ce domaine n'aurait rien vu ? Demanda Shanna.

– C'est exactement ça, continua Matael. Je dirais même que certaines personnes ont dû vous repérer et ont transmis des ordres pour que vous soyez aiguillez vers la fameuse maison.

Nouvel instant de réflexion.

– Ce qui veut aussi dire que le signalement de Kaze et de Shanna a peut-être été donné et qu'ils ne peuvent plus sortir sans prendre de risques désormais ! Ajouta Hystoria.

– Mais c'est même plus grave que ça Hystoria ! Fit soudain Aram.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir, Aurore prit l'initiative de se lever et d'aller éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Hystoria se leva à son tour et alla fouiller dans son équipement pour y trouver deux lampes archéoniques. Elle les alluma ensuite avant de les poser sur la table. La lumière rouge était beaucoup moins visible que la lumière bleue. La pièce et les six personnes présentes n'étaient désormais éclairées que par une faible lumière.

Une fois cela fait, Aram reprit la parole.

– Le problème n'est pas que le signalement de Shanna et Kaze soit donné mais qu'ils peuvent remonter jusqu'à nous. Traduction, nous ne sommes plus à l'abri ici et il va falloir penser à dégager de cette auberge le plus rapidement possible et sans éveiller les soupçons !

– Tu penses vraiment qu'on va en arriver là ? Demanda calmement Aurore.

– Tout ce que viennent de dire Kaze et Shanna le confirme ! S'ils ont raison, la ville va continuer à pister nos deux camarades sans savoir que nous sommes en réalité six sauf s'ils le savaient déjà bien avant et dans ce cas, ils n'auront aucun mal à faire le rapprochement avec la réservation pour six personnes d'une suite et nous.

– Selon vous, on aurait affaire à qui ? Juste aux politiques de la ville ou à bien plus ? Parce qu'en état, on n'est pas assez nombreux pour faire face à une milice ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. De plus on ne sait pas s'ils possèdent une base ou un repaire, genre un endroit dissimulé. Si on prend les devants et qu'on cherche à les débusquer on va avoir beaucoup de mal à obtenir un résultat, fit Matael.

– Dans tous les cas, ça n'annonce rien de bon, l'opération prend une mauvaise tournure…, déclara Hystoria sombrement.

– Reste à savoir ce que l'on va faire maintenant ! Fit Kaze.

Tous se turent pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à une solution adéquate à la situation dans laquelle il supposait se trouver. Aurore coupa le silence ambiant.

– Kaze, Shanna, vous êtes ceux qui sont dans les meilleures conditions pour faire face à un imprévu. Aram, moi-même, Hystoria et Matael sommes assez épuisés. Vous non. J'aimerai que vous vous relayerez à tour de rôle jusqu'au lever du soleil ? Nous aurons ainsi plus de temps pour récupérer si jamais nous avons besoin de passer à l'action en urgence, fit Aurore d'une voix convaincante.

– Bien reçu ! Fit Shanna d'une voix neutre et d'un parfait garde-à-vous militaire.

– Ça marche chef ! Répondit Kaze plus calmement sans faire de manière.

Aurore soupira avant de bailler cette fois.

– Alors je crois que cette petite réunion est terminée ! Bravo à tous pour cette journée, vous avez fait du bon boulot je pense aussi que...

– Plus tard les formalités Aurore ! Au lit ! Coupa Aram en envoyant sa tête en arrière.

Aurore se tourna vers son frère en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air boudeur et déclara simplement.

– Merci de me laisser faire mon travail tu veux ?!

– Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y faire obstacle comme tu sais. ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en invitant tous les occupants de la table à se lever. Kaze ! Shanna ! Reprit-il. Au moindre truc louche, venez nous réveiller et ne faites rien de votre côté sans nous avertir, surtout toi Shanna. Pour le reste vous savez faire je pense mais dans le doute, Kaze, n'hésite pas à la secouer un peu au besoin, si tu vois où je veux en venir…

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit-il d'une voix neutre tout en incitant Shanna à aller préparer son équipement sous le regard perplexe de celle-ci qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Aram avec sa demande : « n'hésite pas à la secouer un peu au besoin »

Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux verts et la fille aux cheveux bleus souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs acolytes avant de commencer leur mission nocturne. Les quatre autres allèrent chercher leurs armes pour les poser juste à côté de leur matelas.

En quelques secondes seulement, tout le monde fut couché. Ils portaient encore sur eux leur première couche de vêtements, celle qui se trouvait sous leur tunique de combat : pantalon noir et haut blanc.

Calé sous sa couverture, Aram n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de savoir que ses amis étaient passés dans le monde des rêves. Il sentit cependant une légère tension dans l'air, sûrement dû au fait qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient désormais menacés. Mais avant que quelque chose se passe, Aram était bien décidé à profiter de son oreiller.

Il s'endormit rapidement non sans avoir visualisé avec son pouvoir où se trouvaient ses deux autres amis, montant la garde dans le couloir de l'auberge...

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Shanna se servit un énième verre d'eau et replongea dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait désormais trois heures qu'ils montaient la garde. Trois heures qu'il ne se passait rien. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se relayer toutes les heures mais d'assurer leur fonction à deux.  
Kaze s'occupait ainsi de faire des rondes dans l'intégralité du bâtiment, toujours avec la même discrétion qui lui faisait une certaine renommée parmi les Chevaliers Célestes. Il n'avait cependant rien eu de notable à signaler.

Il tournait en rond dans l'auberge et passait de temps à autre dans la chambre pour s'assurer que Shanna était toujours bien éveillée et surtout présente dans la pièce. Il lui suffisait juste d'un rapide regard et d'une réaction de Shanna et il repartait, pour une bonne trentaine de minutes, comme un fantôme. La fille aux cheveux bleus arrivait à se demander si elle ne rêvait pas ces apparitions tellement elles étaient imprévues, discrètes et très rapides.

C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle découvrait de jour en jour. Son camarade était le symbole même de la furtivité. Il pouvait passer inaperçu pendant des heures sans que personne ne le remarque, et ce même au sein de leur unité. Cette aptitude correspondait bien avec sa manière d'être : simple, modeste, ne se prenant pas la tête pour un rien et toujours là pour veiller sur ses amis. Il y avait juste peut-être un trait de sa personnalité qui pouvait paraître désagréable, comme celui de vouloir diriger les opérations. Il ne mettait pas en doute les paroles d'Aurore mais quand Aram et celle-ci n'étaient pas là…

Ses capacités en combat étaient incroyables : tout en finesse et précision et atteignant toujours son adversaire du premier coup, tel un véritable archer d'élite. Shanna avait pu remarquer que Kaze préférait de loin les lames courtes et les armes étrangères telles que les shurikens, un équipement venant de l'autre bout du monde, par-delà les océans.

Un grand cœur couplé à un grand talent. Tout cela dans une seule et même personne.

Alors qu'elle...

Elle qui venait tout droit de la division d'élite des Chevalier Célestes, elle ne se rendait compte qu'à présent du peu d'expérience qu'elle avait acquis. Elle qui pensait naïvement qu'être dans les divisions d'élites était synonyme de toute-puissance et surtout de supériorité par rapport aux autres équipes, elle était tombée d'une montagne haute d'au moins trois-mille mètres ! Que cela soit Aram, Aurore, Hystoria, Matael ou en encore Kaze ; chacun avait plus d'expérience qu'elle. Chacun dans leur style, ils excellaient dans leur domaine sans jamais se gêner et sans presque jamais faire de faute. En d'autres termes, ils surpassaient tous ses frères et sœurs d'armes qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant ses trois ans de formation. Nul doute qu'ils seraient capables de vaincre tout un régiment des Chevaliers Célestes à eux cinq.

Cinq personnes incroyables !

En réalité elle doutait. Elle se sentait indigne d'appartenir à une unité si solidement construite. Elle avait toujours eu des problèmes de compréhension sur les choses qui paraissaient compliquées mais qui s'avéraient n'être que d'une extrême simplicité. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait transféré dans cette unité. Elle ne savait pas non plus à qui elle devait ce changement. Au chef des Chevaliers Célestes ? Au capitaine de son ancienne division ? Ou à autre chose ?

Elle se sentait bien inférieure aux trois hommes et aux deux femmes avec qui elle passait son temps. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, pas de compétence particulière et une arme somme toute basique ; une lance d'acier.

Elle doutait d'être d'une quelconque utilité à ses camarades qui sauraient parfaitement se débrouiller sans elle et pourtant, on l'avait placé ici, parmi eux. Parmi l'unité la moins bien vue par l'organisation. L'équipe que l'on considérait comme étant à part et dont ses membres étaient vus comme des personnes inhumaines, accomplissant toujours des missions risquées et qui étaient perçues comme peu glorieuses.

Elle avait eu pleinement conscience de cela avant. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé sa mutation dans cette unité sombre, elle avait senti un frisson lui parcourir le corps pour être remplacé ensuite par de l'anxiété. Ses anciens compagnons ont bien évidemment accueilli cette nouvelle avec tristesse. Ils trouvaient cela dommage qu'elle parte après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversée et tous les services qu'elle avait rendus. Cependant, la tristesse a bien vite fait place à un sentiment bien plus étrange. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des regards auxquelles elle avait eu droit. De la peur en premier lieu mais surtout un sentiment de haine grandissant. Cela non plus elle ne l'avait pas compris. Eux qui autrefois étaient si bienveillants avec elle devenait de plus en plus méprisant et haineux. Un simple transfert dans une unité peu recommandée et voilà la réaction. Elle l'avait cru à tort mais ce n'était pas directement envers elle que les regards se tournaient en réalité.

Elle avait alors supposé que ses camarades étaient en colère vis-à-vis de cette mystérieuse et sombre équipe, de leur prendre leur petite protégée, comme ils aimaient la considérer, et par extension de la corrompre, comme ils disaient. Plus le temps passait et plus les regards et les paroles envers elle devenaient mauvais. Elle se sentait de plus en plus exclue. Et par conséquent, plus le temps passait plus elle s'imaginait qui allaient être ses nouveaux camarades. Elle s'était alors imaginé cinq personnes horribles, méchantes, sadiques, violentes, tout juste bonnes à boire de l'alcool et à mener à bien les sales besognes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était trompé !

C'est avec une violente peur au ventre et des sueurs froides qu'elle avait alors fait ses bagages, emportant avec elle tous ses souvenirs de ces trois ans passés avec des gens qu'elle considérait être sa famille. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes qui lui parlait encore à ce moment-là, tous préférant la fuir. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de peine de voir que les sentiments qu'éprouvaient ses camarades à son égard avaient pu basculer aussi vite. Elle avait ressenti ça presque comme une trahison ou un abandon... Ou les deux ! Après un tel constat, elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps dans les locaux de son ancienne maison. Shanna avait pu dire au revoir à quelques personnes seulement avant de prendre la fuite tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnes qui l'ignoraient.

C'est avec un visage fataliste et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'elle avait alors toqué à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment réservé à l'équipe la plus mal considérée de toute l'organisation des Chevaliers Célestes.

Une voix lui avait dit d'entrer.

Elle avait alors traversé le petit couloir qui menait tout droit à la pièce principale tout en trouvant que les secondes défilaient beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût une nouvelle fois et que la distance entre elle et ses nouveaux coéquipiers diminuait un peu trop vite. Plus que trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre... !

Elle avait découvert soudainement le salon et les cinq personnes qui y était présente.

Ce fut un véritable choc !

Dans le bon sens du terme.

Était-ce le destin qui l'avait amené à vivre parmi cette famille accueillante ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle en serait éternellement reconnaissante car elle se sentait bien parmi ses nouveaux camarades. Et les mauvaises langues ne pourraient pas contredire la loyauté exemplaire dont faisait preuve chacun des membres de sa nouvelle affectation.

– Alors Shanna on tire au flanc ? Fit soudain une voix masculine.

Cette dernière sursauta brusquement, sortant de ses pensées, ne s'attendant pas à ce Kaze l'interpelle d'un coup sans prévenir.

– Tu m'as fait peur Kaze, tu aurais pu y aller plus en douceur ! Pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru me retrouver face à un adversaire, en plus tu es passé il y a quelques minutes, pourquoi revenir si vite ?

Kaze éclata d'un rire non dissimulé.

– Alors d'un, ça fait presque une demi-heure que je suis parti et de deux, tu étais tellement dans la lune que tu n'as même pas entendue mon arrivé Je me demande bien ce que tu pouvais avoir en tête pour être aussi déconnectée de la réalité, est-ce ton prince sur son cheval blanc qui est venu occuper ton esprit ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

– Ah...Mais... Non ! Et puis pourquoi tu penses ça hein ? Fit-elle sur la défensive, les joues légèrement roses.

– Oh peut-être parce que tu as laissé traîner un certain livre qui parle de démon, de princesse et de dragon et qu'il est tourné de façon très romantique... Le texte est pas mal cela dit, il est bien structuré. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de bouquins mais bon, ça m'a permis de découvrir une facette de ta personnalité que je ne soupçonnais pas ! Fit-il tout sourire en voyant la tête de sa camarade devenir rouge tomate.

Shanna se tortilla sur place.

– Je ne sais pas... J'ai un peu honte de lire ce genre d'histoires en fait, avoua-t-elle. Là où j'étais avant, on m'avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer que ces histoires, c'était pour les petites filles et que, à cause de mon rang de chevalier d'élite, je me devais de me cultiver d'une manière plus professionnelle et plus militaire. Mes anciens camarades étaient sympas et justes mais ils avaient la moquerie facile on va dire.

Le visage de Kaze se fit plus sombre.

– Ce qui était valable dans ton ancienne unité n'est pas forcément valable ailleurs et encore moins ici Shanna ! Personne ici ne va te dire de ranger tes livres à l'eau de roses ou je ne sais quoi d'autre pour des occupations plus adultes et plus militaires. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de tes temps libres. Crois-moi que les quatre autres paresseux là approuveraient ce que je viens de dire. D'ailleurs tu serais surprise d'apprendre quels sont les passe-temps les plus secrets de nos camarades, il y en a des vraiment pas mal, à commencer par moi.

– C'est-à-dire ? C'est vrai qu'en trois mois parmi vous, je ne sais pas grand-chose de vos passions ou de vos occupations hors de vos heures de services. J'aurai dû plus m'intéresser à vous, c'est de ma faute ! Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

– C'est vrai tu aurais dû, mais en même temps, vu l'enseignement et l'éducation que tu as reçu dans les divisions d'élites, ça ne m'étonne guère que tu te sois comporté comme tu l'as fait. Tu penses cependant de moins en moins en soldat et de plus en plus en membre de notre unité. Ça prouve qu'un changement est en train de s'opérer. Ta séance de bain chaud et ta petite querelle avec Matael le prouvent. Tu passes d'un lieu où règne la discipline, l'ordre et où tout doit être fait selon des règles bien précises à un groupe de six personnes – toi y comprit – beaucoup plus relaxe et vivant comme une grande famille. Tu es une fille très curieuse Shanna, donc je pense que ce petit problème est plus dû à l'enseignement que tu as reçu que venant de toi-même.

– Tu le penses vraiment ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'un sentiment de légèreté retrouvée commençait à prendre possession de son corps

– J'en suis même sûr et certain et encore une fois, je pense qu'Aram, Aurore, Matael et Hystoria seront d'accord avec moi. Tu es une fille joviale et curieuse Shanna et puis, d'une certaine manière, tu nous as beaucoup apporté même si tu t'en n'es pas forcément rendu compte. Un véritable vent de fraîcheur et de jovialité qui commençait à bien nous manquer.

À ces mots Shanna ne put réprimer une larme qui perla de son œil gauche. Par ces paroles, Kaze avait réussi à la réconforter, à la rassurer et surtout à la motiver.

– Au cas où tu te poses encore la question, c'est de ça que parlait Aram tout à l'heure quand il a dit « n'hésite pas à la secouer un peu au besoin » fit Kaze avec un clin et le sourire aux lèvres, ravi que leur jeune recrue ait un poids en moins sur la conscience.

– Merci..., fit-elle avec un sourire timide apparaissant sur son visage angélique.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce qui leur servait à la fois de camp de base et de chambre pour pioncer. Shanna proposa d'aller chercher un verre d'eau à Kaze qui accepta avec plaisir, sentant tout d'un coup à quel point il avait soif à force de tourner en rond comme il l'avait fait depuis trois heures.

En parfaite synchronisation, ils burent leur verre d'une traite, toujours dans le même silence.

Mais très vite, une sombre pensée traversa l'esprit de Shanna.

Ils avaient pris un risque en parlant pendant quelques minutes sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se passer aux alentours. Shanna aurait bien voulu continuer sur sa lancée et déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais après réflexion cela pouvait bien attendre. Kaze ayant déjà fait le gros du travail, elle n'allait pas le solliciter encore une fois.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine dans l'optique de poser son verre lorsqu'un bruit de métal se fit entendre dans le silence ambiant.

Shanna se tourna vivement vers Kaze qui avait dégainé ses deux dagues à lames courbées. Celui-ci se tourna à son tour vers sa partenaire et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit et d'approcher en même temps. Ce qu'elle fit alors qu'un sentiment nouveau commençait doucement à l'envahir.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez prête, Kaze sortit de sa tunique un petit objet rectangulaire qui émettait une petite lueur bleue. Cette petite lueur disparue cependant au bout de quelques secondes.

Shanna questionna son camarade sans détour et en chuchotant.

– Quelqu'un est entré par effraction ?

Kaze la regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur son détecteur archéonique lorsqu'elle détourna la tête vers ses camarades endormis.

– J'avais configuré ce détecteur pour qu'il me prévienne si une personne armée faisait irruption dans l'auberge et je pense avoir entendu un bruit de verre brisé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ferais mieux d'aller voir. Toi reste ici pour surveiller les autres !

– Non ! Annonça Shanna à la surprise de Kaze. Cette fois je veux être de la partie, je ne pourrais pas progresser si je reste toujours en retrait.

– Ce n'est pas le problème Shanna. Il faut quelqu'un d'éveillé pour surveiller la chambre au cas où quelqu'un essaye de passer par la fenêtre !

– Pas la peine Kaze..., fit une voix encore ensommeillé à quelques mètres du duo.

Celui-ci venait de découvrir qu'Aram était réveillé.

_ Allez jeter un coup d'œil, reprit-il. Je vais veiller sur les autres ne vous en faîte pas... Et puis ça fera de l'expérience en plus pour Shanna, rajouta-il en baillant.

– Tu es sûr Aram ? Tu as à peine dormi, demanda Kaze un peu perplexe.

– Plus que sûr ! Vous pouvez y aller sans crainte. De toute façon vous le sauriez assez vite si un étrange individu essaye d'escalader le mur où se trouve notre chambre, fit Aram dans un petit ricanement.

Kaze approuva d'un clin d'œil à son ami avant de faire comprendre à Shanna par un froncement de sourcil et un mouvement léger de ses lèvres un message qui disait en gros « T'inquiète on t'expliquera ». Kaze et Shanna allèrent récupérer plus d'équipements.

Kaze ouvrit ensuite la porte en silence, remercia Aram d'un mouvement de tête, imité par sa camarade, puis accompagné de cette dernière, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir.

Pendant ces trois premiers mois au sein de sa nouvelle équipe, elle n'avait jamais été mise, pour ainsi dire, en première ligne. Pas que ses camarades la trouvaient inutile, mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience.

Durant la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient de l'accueil elle prit conscience que pour la première fois, elle allait potentiellement se retrouver face à une personne qui comptait possiblement s'en prendre à elle et la tuer. Cela n'était jamais arrivé encore car toujours envoyé sur le terrain uniquement pour des missions de reconnaissance ou de soutien. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie menacée.

Un sentiment d'appréhension s'empara d'elle et une petite hésitation commença à naître au fond d'elle-même. Était-elle prête pour ça ?

Leur arrivée dans le hall d'accueil arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Il n'y avait rien, pas un bruit, les flammes des chandelles avaient toutes été éteintes, seule la lumière extérieure faisait office de source lumineuse. La vue d'une fenêtre brisée confirma les craintes de Kaze qui dégagea soudainement une concentration impressionnante et une prestance intimidante. Shanna quant à elle n'avait pas encore dégainé sa lance mais elle se tenait prête et essaya tant bien que mal d'évaluer la situation avec lucidité et calme. Elle en arrivait presque à être jalouse de son camarade qu'elle avait déjà vu dans cet état ; imperturbable et farouchement concentré sur son seul objectif, faisant ainsi abstraction de tout ce qui aurait pu le déranger d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est à ce changement qu'elle savait que ses quatre camarades étaient des professionnels dans leur domaine et qu'ils ne correspondaient absolument pas aux remarques et aux préjugés que les Chevaliers Célestes pouvaient faire sur eux.

Soudain Shanna remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, une sorte de petit son plaintif. Immédiatement elle en informa Kaze d'une tape sur l'épaule en braquant ses doigts vers le comptoir de l'auberge. Elle effectua la distance en quelques enjambées et arrivée au niveau du meuble, elle passa un doigt dessus et elle y sentit un liquide poisseux qu'elle devina être du sang. Est-ce que le réceptionniste avait été tué ?

Ayant vu la même chose Kaze se dirigea sur le bord droit du comptoir, le contourna et se baissa. Il émit quelques paroles dans le but de produire un sort d'éclairement et se stoppa net.

Voyant son air résolu et neutre, Shanna fit également le tour du meuble par la gauche cette fois et eut exactement la même réaction de Kaze en découvrant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Aucun mort à déplorer.

Le réceptionniste était bien vivant mais il tremblait comme si la mort en personne l'avait touché. Il tenait fermement son bras gauche dont la manche de sa chemise s'était entièrement colorée d'un rouge bordeaux. Shanna devina immédiatement qu'il devait avoir une grosse blessure car des gouttes de sang tombait encore en continu. L'homme était d'une pâleur terrifiante et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Kaze tenta de l'interpeller, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Son état était inquiétant, très inquiétant même. Shanna se doutait que le choc psychologique devait être énorme pour cet homme banal, qui vivait une existence banale et qui n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation par le passé.

Shanna se releva pour regarder la totalité de la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'affrontement dans ce lieu, mis à part l'état de l'aubergiste et la vitre cassée, tout était en ordre. Cela inquiéta davantage Shanna car ils n'avaient pas affaire à de simples voleurs. Non, le but premier de la personne qui avait gravement blessé le réceptionniste était tout autre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kaze brisa le silence ambiant.

– Il y a deux explications possibles, fit-il en se relevant avec un air concentré. Soit on nous demande gentiment de partir de Leurain ! Soit c'est un avertissement... Et dans ce cas, les hostilités sont ouvertes !

À ce mot, Shanna eut un frisson. Il se dissipa bien vite cependant car sa nature de chevalier d'élite et son enseignement refirent surface à cet instant précis. Supprimant toutes pensées négatives pour faire place à un sang-froid des plus admirables.

– Donc en gros le message c'est « Préparez-vous, les prochains sur la liste, c'est vous ! » c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une assurance qui surprit un peu Kaze mais qui le rassura sur le fait que leur plus jeune recrue n'était pas en train de paniquer et ne perdre ses moyens.

– En gros c'est ça, répondit-il. Mais avant, on va emmener cet homme en haut pour qu'il reçoive les premiers soins. Je te laisse monter les prévenir que je ramène un blessé histoire qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas en le voyant. On avisera avec les autres sur les prochaines décisions pendant qu'on le soignera toi et moi ! Reste sur tes gardes cependant, on ne sait jamais.

– Bien reçu ! Fit-elle en prenant la direction de l'escalier.

– Un instant, Shanna ! Fit brusquement Kaze.

Cette dernière se retourna.

– J'espère que tu es prête physiquement et mentalement. Parce que vu le sous-entendu sanglant. On ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action !

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois Kaze ? Je ne suis pas en sucre ne t'inquiète pas !

Sur ces mots elle s'élança en direction de l'escalier, direction le troisième étage pour tenir un petit conseil de guerre. Elle avait parlé avec beaucoup de confiance et d'assurance à son compagnon d'arme mais en réalité elle n'était pas aussi sereine qu'elle le laissait penser. Une petite angoisse s'était logée en elle et attendait patiemment pour se réveiller pleinement. Elle savait que malgré l'entraînement rigoureux qu'elle avait enduré chez ses anciens camarades et la philosophie de combat qu'elle y avait adopté, elle allait devoir faire face à des doutes et des peurs dont elle ne soupçonnait pas encore l'existence.

Pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ça n'allait pas durer : Aram, Aurore, Matael, Hystoria et Kaze avaient créé une ambiance très harmonieuse entre eux et d'après ce dernier, cette ambiance s'était considérablement développée grâce à sa venue. Ses quatre camarades opéraient sur elle un changement qui devenait de plus en plus perceptible au fil des jours, même elle s'en rendait désormais compte.

Avec eux elle pouvait être elle-même et contrairement à ses anciens équipiers, on ne lui ferait pas de reproches blessants ou de remarques insultantes, telle que ça avait été le cas parmi les Chevaliers Célestes.

Même si une pointe d'appréhension persistait en elle – à titre normal d'ailleurs – elle savait que ses nouveaux camarades lui donneraient inconsciemment suffisamment de force pour qu'elle s'en sorte, dans le cas bien sûr où un combat éclaterait dans les heures qui allaient venir. Mais vu la violence de l'agression de l'aubergiste, c'était quasiment sûr.

Shanna ne prit pas la peine de toquer pour annoncer sa présence lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de leur chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra, il y avait une lanterne archéonique qui éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière rougeâtre et quatre personnes qui parlaient à voix basse dont deux étaient debout et deux étaient en train de préparer leurs équipements. Ils ne furent pas surpris lorsque leur jeune recrue entra dans la pièce.

C'est d'une manière toute militaire que Shanna s'annonça, sachant pertinemment que Aram avait pris la peine d'informer tout le monde que quelque chose s'était passé en bas :

– Shanna au rapport ! Annonça-t-elle. Nous avons bien affaire à une attaque, le réceptionniste est gravement blessé au bras gauche et il est terrorisé. D'après Kaze il faut s'attendre à se battre dans les prochaines heures !

Shanna vit Hystoria se retourner vers Aram en acquiesçant.

– Ça concorde avec ce que tu pressentais Aram, bien vu !

– Et concernant l'homme qui est blessé son état est vraiment grave ? Quelle est sa blessure ? Demanda Matael d'une voix neutre mais fatiguée.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est Kaze qui était le plus proche, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait le bras en sang, répondit-elle simplement.

– Bon je suppose que Kaze va rappliquer avec le blessé ici, fit Aurore en haussant les épaules. Dit moi Shanna, je suppose que Kaze t'a déjà posé la question mais vu que ça va être ta première grosse mission, est-ce que tu es prête ?

– Ça m'étonne moi-même mais je suis plus que prête ! Fit Shanna d'une voix sereine mais très sérieuse.

Sa première mission en tant que chef ayant été accomplie avec succès, Aurore avait pleinement prit confiance sur ses capacités de meneuse. Shanna la découvrait sous un jour nouveau.

C'est ainsi qu'Aurore lâcha un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle comptait faire de ces prochaines heures. Le genre de sourire qui n'apparaissait qu'à de très rares occasions sur son visage et qui rendait tout d'un coup la personne qu'était Aurore beaucoup plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était au premier abord.

– Alors j'espère que c'est le cas Shanna parce tu vas affronter des humaines ! Comparé à des monstres ou à des animaux, c'est carrément autre chose ! Tu ne devras pas hésiter un seul instant sinon c'est toi qui y passeras ! Mais je te garantis, qu'à la fin, ce sont nos potentiels ennemis qui baigneront dans leur sang !


	12. 11 : Rideau rouge écarlate

– D'après le réceptionniste, la personne qui l'aurait agressé portait une cape noire sur laquelle était brodé le symbole de la ville, une dague sur un triangle, fit un homme aux cheveux verts. Vu la forme et la couleur, cela ne peut que correspondre aux mercenaires engagés sur ordre direct d'un fonctionnaire de la ville. Les soldats et les groupes de guerriers que nous avons croisés durant le séjour n'avaient pas ce genre de distinction, puisqu'elle est réservée à, comme je l'ai dit, ceux qui acceptent un contrat venant de la haute ! Pas de doute donc et le petit message le confirme, c'est bel et bien un avertissement et nous sommes les cibles !

C'était la première information vérifiée et concrète qu'il avait eue dès que la victime avait parlé, pour confirmer d'une certaine manière les dires de l'avertissement. Deux heures avaient passé depuis. Il était désormais sept heures trente du matin et les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Deux heures depuis les événements qui avaient vu un homme manifestement de bonne foi et innocent se faire poignarder au beau milieu de la nuit par un inconnu venu adresser un message aux six personnes présentes dans leur ville venus sur ordre des Chevaliers Célestes.

La courte nuit de sommeil n'avait eu aucun effet sur Aurore, qui tournait en rond dans la pièce qui leur servait de base. Transformée en véritable torche incandescente, c'était presque si elle émettait des éclairs de feu autour d'elle. Surexcitée et intenable, Aurore réagissait cependant en parfaite cheffe d'équipe. Tous étaient réunis autour de la table de la suite.

– Je suppose que vous savez déjà tous quoi faire mais je vais faire une piqûre de rappel pour tout le monde ! Commença-t-elle.

Son unité n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à cette situation peu commune dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Depuis les événements s'étant déroulés dans la nuit, ils n'avaient fait que se préparer physiquement et mentalement au combat et ils avaient cherché à établir une stratégie pour arriver à atteindre leur unique objectif : tuer ceux qui en avaient après eux ! Et ce, avant qu'eux ne les tuent ! Une stratégie classique de mercenaire.

– Donc faites bien entrer ça dans votre crâne ! Reprit Aurore. Nous ne savons rien de nos ennemis ! Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, où ils se trouvent, comment sont-ils armés et avec quelles armes. Notre objectif, en premier lieu, est de localiser une personne qui pourrait faire partie des hautes instances de la ville ou directement au groupe ennemi. Pour le premier nous aurons alors plus de chances de tomber sur un corrompu qui pourrait potentiellement nous emmener vers un repaire, une base où je ne sais quoi d'autre et pour le deuxième ; il pourrait nous emmener là où se trouvent ses compères, si compères il y a bien sûr... Pour cette première partie d'opération, nous allons établir une formation assez simple en jouant sur l'espoir que seuls les signalements de Kaze et de Shanna ont été donnés. Normalement, mon frère, Matael, Hystoria et moi-même ne devront pas être inquiétés dans un premier temps. Pour revenir à la formation ! Kaze et Shanna vous serez en première ligne, vous vous baladerez dans la rue principale de Leurain avec tout votre équipement enveloppé dans une cape noire. Le but étant que vous vous fassiez repérer le plus vite possible. Vu que votre tête est sûrement connue, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et reprit de plus bel.

– Aram et Hystoria ! Vous les suivrez à une centaine de mètres de distance en tant que seconde ligne et en vous faisant passer le plus possible pour des mercenaires indépendants. Il n'y a aucun risque que vous perdiez la trace de Kaze et Shanna normalement, vos pouvoirs servent à empêcher ça. Votre but est de remarquer si des personnes agissent étrangement à proximité de Kaze et Shanna et d'évaluer s'ils peuvent poser un problème. Ne passez à l'offensive qu'en cas d'urgence ! Vous devez vous montrer le plus naturel possible. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus susceptibles de surprendre l'ennemi ou au contraire de le fuir efficacement.

– Compris Aurore ! Répondit Aram en croisant les bras.

– Fort et clair Aurore ! Répondit également Hystoria avec un clin d'œil appuyé, ce qui fit lâcher un soupir de lassitude à la principale concernée.

– Pour finir nous-même, continua-telle en désignant cette fois Matael du doigt. Nous serons en dernière ligne, à cent mètres derrière Aram et Hystoria. Nous aurons le même rôle que la seconde ligne à savoir repérer les individus louches et ne pas perdre de vue nos camarades. La seule différence réside dans le fait que nous n'aurons aucun visuel sur Kaze et Shanna, le seul moyen que l'on aura pour savoir si quelque chose est en train de se passer sera un signal de Hystoria via une vibration de ses lames... Vous n'avez, j'espère, pas oublié cette compétence ?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent que non.

– Hum bien... Dès qu'un individu louche susceptible d'être un assaillant du camp adverse, Hystoria vous enverra un signal sous forme de vibration via ses épées. Pour ne pas se tromper, on n'a qu'à dire qu'une vibration correspond à une découverte et à ce compte-là on se regroupe. Deux vibrations signifieront que l'un de nous est repéré, dans ce cas Hystoria, tu rajouteras deux vibrations rapides pour le groupe Kaze et Shanna, trois pour le tien avec Aram et quatre pour moi et Matael. Pour finir, si jamais Hystoria nous envoie cinq vibrations successives et rapides, oubliez toute discrétion, trouvez un moyen de monter sur les toits et fuyez ! Ne jouons pas les héros, nous n'en sommes pas. Vous avez tout retenu ?

Toute le monde acquiesça mais Matael fit malgré tout une remarque.

– Nous n'avons pas assez de matériel pour pouvoir communiquer entre nous et ça c'est un problème, fit-il. Il faudrait en parler avec les hauts responsables de l'armée, ça va finir par nous être préjudiciable à force. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, on est obligé de mettre en place des codes pour pouvoir se comprendre à distance.

– Effectivement ! Répondit Aurore. D'où l'importance qu'Aram et Hystoria assurent sur leur perception de l'environnement. Toute l'opération repose sur eux en quelque sorte. Il faudra être... Oui Shanna ?

– Ton plan me semble bon Aurore seulement il y a un petit problème, fit-elle sur un ton perplexe. Si jamais nous traversons l'allée principale dans toute sa longueur et que rien ne se passe, que personne ne remarque rien et qu'en plus les portes Nord et Sud sont fermées, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Précise ta pensée ! Fit Aurore en basculant sa tête sur la gauche, interloquée.

– Eh bien lorsque l'on arrivera au niveau la porte Nord moi et Kaze et que rien ne s'est produit, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On fait demi-tour ? Comment nous préviendrons Aram et Hystoria dans ce cas ?

Ah oui, bonne remarque. Elle n'y avait pas songé.

– Tu marques un point ! Fit Aram en levant un doigt. Mais la solution est assez simple, vous ne nous préviendrez pas ! On n'aura qu'à se croiser à une distance respectable en se forçant à n'échanger aucun regard entre nous. Tant que rien ne se passe, on continue.

– C'est un peu bancal comme tactique ? Questionna Shanna, pas convaincu du raisonnement. Je ne trouve pas ça très clair comme explication...

– J'aimerai bien avoir une meilleure idée mais malheureusement, on fait avec ce qu'on a, répondit-il avec une moue avant de se tourner vers Hystoria. Tu n'aurais pas un plan génial à nous fournir toi ? C'est toi la génie des stratégies dans la famille...

Cette dernière hocha la tête négativement.

– Crois moi que si c'était le cas, vous en seriez déjà informé... Je pense que mon esprit tactique ne sera pas d'une grande utilité dans cette bataille.

Aurore soupira.

– Hystoria n'est pas une machine… Nous allons devoir faire avec les moyens du bord, donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, on va appliquer mon plan, fit-elle. Nous allons pouvoir nous préparer à se fondre dans la masse. Avant ça, quelqu'un aurait une dernière question ?

– Oui moi, encore et toujours, j'en ai deux, fit Shanna en levant la main. Premièrement, quel est ce pouvoir qu'ont Aram et Hystoria, j'aimerais en savoir plus si possible et deuxièmement – elle baissa le volume de sa voix – concernant le réceptionniste, on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'on va l'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour éviter qu'il aille tout raconter à ses potes ?

Les six mercenaires s'échangèrent sourire et ricannement.

– Bien évidemment, nous ne sommes pas fous ! Répondit Aurore en regardant la porte qui menait à ladite salle de bain. Pour ta première question, Aram et Hystoria te répondront quand notre invité sera bien solidement attaché et enfermé. Maintenant, au boulot !

Cela étant dit, Shanna et Kaze se levèrent se dirigèrent immédiatement vers là où se trouvait l'homme qui avait été agressé... Ou du moins, qui avait fait croire qu'il s'était fait agresser. Pendant ce temps tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en vérifiant son équipement.

Tous détournèrent le regard de la pièce où venait d'entrer Kaze et Shanna.

Voyant la situation se retourner contre lui, l'homme commença à vouloir se débattre mais fut très vite maîtrisé par les deux mercenaires qui commencèrent déjà à le ligoter sous ses cris étouffés par un bâillon nouvellement mis sur sa bouche.

Quel idiot ! Avait-il vraiment cru tromper qui que ce soit ?

– Franchement Aram, avoue que tu savais dès le début que ce mec n'était pas net, fit Matael en se positionnant à côté d'Aram.

Le principal intéressé émit un gloussement.

– En même temps, rien n'est net dans cette ville et cette auberge ne fait pas exception, répondit-il. Suffit juste de voir comment cet endroit s'est transformé en désert au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sans que cela inquiète le réceptionniste. En plus il avait la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître de son bureau tous les jours à la même heure et pour une durée d'environ une minute et vingt-sept secondes à chaque fois !

– Et bizarrement, cela correspondait à un aller-retour d'un sombre individu qui passait toujours par cet endroit avec une cape large portant un certain symbole, ajouta Hystoria d'une voix mielleuse. Le réceptionniste s'est trahi lui-même en nous révélant « ce qu'il savait »…

Une brève hilarité s'empara des mercenaires.

– On a beau être dans la ville la plus pourrie du monde et la plus corrompue, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on se retrouve face à des lumières ! Ajouta Aurore nonchalamment.

Soudain un bruit discret de porte se fit entendre juste derrière eux. Kaze et Shanna en sortirent avec la démarche la plus naturelle du monde. Kaze rangeait dans une poche, accroché à sa ceinture, une petite aiguille. Celui-ci annonça par ailleurs :

– Il ne risque pas de nous embêter pour notre mission, on l'a bâillonné, ligoté et Shanna a eu l'idée de l'endormir avec un sédatif extrêmement puissant ! On sera tranquille pour au moins six heures même si à mon avis, on aura fini notre excursion matinale depuis un bail ! Termina-t-il tout en s'approchant de ses camarades et avant de leur taper dans la main. Du coup Aram ? Hystoria ? Shanna attend toujours sa réponse il me semble.

Les deux se regardèrent pour se mettre d'accord sur qui allait répondre. Ce fut Aram qui le fit.

– Ce pouvoir dont parle Aurore est une capacité que j'ai depuis huit ans, elle s'est déclenché la première fois à l'approche d'Hystoria puisqu'elle possède le même !

– Exact Répondit-elle simplement sans s'épancher sur le sujet étonnamment.

– C'était rapide comme réponse Hystoria ! Toujours est-il que ce pouvoir nous permet de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas. En d'autres termes et pour faire court, si tu me mets un mur en face de moi et que tu te caches derrière Shanna, je pourrais quand même te voir, d'une certaine manière, enfin je verrai juste la forme de ton corps et l'éclat qui y correspond.

– On n'a pas trouvé de nom pour cette forme de magie, déclara finalement Hystoria. On sait juste qu'avec ça on peut voir les auras qui se dégagent de chaque personne. C'est très étrange mais c'est vachement pratique.

Un coup de vent claqua contre les fenêtres au fond de la pièce.

Un silence se fit ensuite, bref mais présent.

C'était le signal.

– On peut même plus discuter en paix…, fit Matael pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais très vite, l'ambiance descendit d'un cran et l'air se fit plus froid. Tous se concentrèrent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aurore lança finalement le signal de départ, direction l'allée principale de Leurain. Tous savaient que du sang allait couler et qu'il y aurait des morts, beaucoup de morts.

En espérant juste que ça ne soit pas dans leur camp.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Deux heures passèrent.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les trois duos traversaient l'allée centrale de Leurain. Deux heures qu'ils faisaient attention à tous ce qui se passait autour d'eux et que rien ne se produisait.

Deux heures que Aram et Hystoria cherchaient à remarquer un détail éventuel permettant de faire évoluer la situation.

Ils avaient croisé à plusieurs reprises leurs camarades en faisant mine, comme convenu, de ne pas se connaître. Par ailleurs ils avaient tous remarqué que les portes d'entrée de la ville au nord et au sud étaient toutes les deux fermées. D'après les gardes qui étaient postés au nord, il s'agissait d'une vérification des systèmes de fermeture et d'ouvertures des portes en cas d'urgence mais également ; de quelques travaux d'entretien nécessaires à « la sécurité des citoyens de la magnifique ville de Leurain » d'après leur mot, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée.

Seulement Aram et Hystoria n'avaient rien vu qui puisse justifier une telle entreprise et ils se doutaient fortement que cela ne soit pas dû au hasard. C'était le maire de la ville qui décidait de ce genre de chose et il était étrange qu'un tel événement survienne pile le jour où il ne fallait pas.

Plus le temps passait, plus les hypothèses émises quelques heures avant se confirmèrent.

Quelqu'un cherchait à les retenir prisonniers entre les murs de la ville.

Et visiblement ce n'était pas pour aller boire un thé en terrasse.

Pour la première fois en deux heures, Aram et Hystoria se retrouvèrent devant la porte sud. Ils venaient de faire un aller-retour complet sur toute la longueur de la ville. Une heure pour aller au nord et une heure pour redescendre au sud. L'allée était gigantesque et les deux partenaires n'avaient pas tardé à s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient oublié ce détail dans leur plan formulé avant l'aube. La rue principale de Leurain devait facilement faire dans les six à sept kilomètres de long, ce qui était relativement impressionnant pour une ville ne comptant pas plus de cent-cinquante-mille habitants...

En apparence !

Toujours était-il qu'Aram et Hystoria se retrouvèrent devant la porte sud qui était fermée pour les même raisons évoquées par les gardes de la porte nord. Seulement ici, il y avait une masse de gens qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir et qui se faisaient systématiquement refouler. Bien sûr, que ça soit les gardes ou la population, personne ne pouvait savoir que la raison de cette fermeture n'était pas qu'une bête inspection de routine.

Conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder davantage, Aram et Hystoria firent à nouveau demi-tour. L'allée principale était noire de monde en permanence dans cette ville, de jour comme de nuit et plus le temps passait plus elle se remplissait. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, le duo s'arrêta, constatant à quel point il devenait difficile de circuler.

– Bientôt on sera obligé de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir avancer, ça commence à devenir problématique ! Fit Aram en reprenant sa respiration en sentant soudain qu'il était à bout de souffle.

– En plus, on marche plus vite que la normale et de ce fait on s'épuise plus rapidement. Ça va faire deux heures qu'il ne s'est rien produit et je n'ai pas pu voir si Aurore et Matael nous ont croisés, fit également Hystoria.

– Moi non plus et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à distinguer nos compagnons avec mon pouvoir, c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui interférait et qui brouillait les auras de tous nos camarades, fit Aram. Concernant Aurore, j'arrive à mieux la distinguer que les autres parce que c'est ma sœur, donc je peux te dire qu'actuellement ils sont derrière nous. Je suppose que tu arriveras au même constat que moi ?

Hystoria se concentra un instant en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit quelques secondes après.

– Oui je distingue assez bien Aurore mais beaucoup moins les autres. À mon avis plus le temps va passer plus cela va devenir impossible de voir quoi que ce soit aussi bien avec nos yeux qu'avec notre pouvoir.

– Compte en plus sur le fait que nous venons de marcher pendant plus de deux heures à un rythme soutenu ! On fatigue de plus en plus. Il va falloir faire avancer les choses sinon on sera mal barré si on attend encore, avança Aram en fixant sa partenaire du regard.

Regard que Hystoria comprit tout de suite.

– Tu proposes que l'on passe à l'action maintenant ? Juste nous deux et sans les autres ? Questionna-t-elle sceptique.

– Passer à l'action brutalement peut-être pas, répondit-il, mais au moins sortir de l'allée principale avec notre équipement en évidence et continuer le plan initial en passant sur les côtés !

Hystoria répondit finalement positivement à la proposition.

– On se fera repérer en moins de deux ! On ne pourra pas faire plus louche que nous deux à se balader à l'écart de l'allée principale et à regarder partout. Mais tu as raison, y'en a marre de tourner en rond et puis on pourra enfin respirer un peu. On suffoque dans cette foule.

C'est sur cette dernière affirmation qu'Aram et Hystoria quittèrent la rue principale en mettant en évidence leurs armes. Hystoria sortit même la lame accrochée sur sa droite mais sans activer le halo turquoise de celle-ci.

L'arme d'Hystoria était composé de deux épées dont l'une émettait sur demande un halo pourpre et l'autre un halo turquoise.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue adjacente qui semblait d'un coup totalement vide en comparaison de là où ils étaient quelques instants auparavant. D'ailleurs cette zone n'avait plus rien à voir !

Là où l'artère principale de la ville mettait en avant ses différents commerces et des couleurs chatoyantes. La rue où ils se trouvaient à présent était nettement plus sombre. Outre le fait qu'il y avait drastiquement moins de monde, les échoppes donnaient moins envie et les constructions paraissaient d'un coup moins riche, plus facilement propices à s'effondrer. De nombreuses fissures striaient les murs et les couleurs étaient plus ternes que jamais. Les bâtiments n'avaient pas pour vocation d'être des hôtels de luxe. Les gens qui circulaient n'étaient pas mieux. Ils avaient l'air de suivre leur vie de façon monotone, sans but, sans rêve, sans objectif et sans projet. Ils n'étaient pas des zombies à proprement parler. Ils étaient bien habillés et ne semblaient pas souffrir de la faim. Mais leur présence ajouta une ambiance déplaisante au lieu.

Aram eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde et il devina facilement que cela devait être le cas aussi pour sa cousine en voyant la prise sur son épée se raffermir. Lui-même ne se fit pas prier pour porter sa main au pommeau de sa lame et se concentra davantage pour rester en alerte.

– C'est glauque, fit-elle tous bas.

– J'aurai choisi un terme plus explicite…! Fit Aram. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que l'on soit dans la partie la plus pauvre de la ville, nous avons dû nous éloigner de l'artère principale d'environ deux cents mètres mais avoir une telle différence de niveau de vie en aussi peu de distance parcourue, c'est tristement surprenant. En plus personne n'a l'air de s'inquiéter que tu aies une lame dans ta main droite.

La blonde jeta un œil rapide sur son épée.

– Cela doit être leur quotidien, reprit-elle sur le même volume sonore. Leurain est réputé pour tous ses commerces de haute qualité dans sa rue principale mais du coup les mercenaires qui s'y arrêtent en profitent pour aller dans les rues cachées où se procurer des armes, de la drogue voire même pour accepter des offres de contrats sanglants. Rien d'étonnant dans ce cas à voir deux individus armés comme nous passer à côté d'eux mais je n'aime pas cette atmosphère. Il y a quelque chose de malsain, comme si des bourreaux ou des tortionnaires nous regardaient avant de sauter sur nous pour nous torturer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ajouta-t-elle dans un frisson

– Ça te fait plus flipper que la maison que l'on a nettoyée il y a moins de douze heures visiblement...

– Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai absolument pas peur mais j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, tu le sais bien Aram, c'est ce que l'on nous a rabâché à longueur de journée durant notre formation, fit-elle en essayant de maîtriser le plus possible le ton de sa voix. Notre équipe est une équipe d'assassin rompue aux situations les plus anormales et les plus dangereuses et nous devons toujours réagir avec sang-froid, sans avoir peur et sans rien ressentir. J'ai beau avoir déjà assisté à des scènes choquantes par le passé, la vue de cette rue presque délabrée peu rassurante, le fait que les gens ici ressemblent à des morts-vivants n'existant que pour servir l'économie de la ville n'aide pas vraiment. Y'a de quoi ne pas être serein même si je sais qu'au moment de d'effectuer le premier coup, je deviendrai sauvage. Finalement, la maison qu'on a nettoyée des quatre pourries me paraît n'être qu'un simple entraînement à côté de ce qu'il se passe là.

– Je vois...

Le duo passa soudain devant un bar à l'enseigne à moitié effacée et peu accueillante. Quatre vieillards étaient assis à une table juste à l'entrée et il était possible de les voir depuis une petite fenêtre positionnée sur la partie haute de la porte. Chacun buvait un verre contenant sûrement de l'alcool. Ils étaient en train de brailler, à moitié bourrés, le visage rouge et l'un des hommes regardait son verre attentivement. Aram jeta un œil au quatre personnes attablées pendant une seconde, et pendant cette seconde, un des vieillards croisa son regard. Aram fut soudain pris d'un constat.

Les deux mercenaires continuèrent leur route cependant.

– Tu ne serais pas la seule à mentir Hystoria si je disais moi aussi que je suis totalement insensible à ce qui nous entoure. J'ai toujours agi dans les missions auxquelles j'ai participé en me disant que de toute façon j'allais être confronté au danger. Moi aussi je suis tendu et j'ai quelques appréhensions sur ce qui pourrait se dérouler dans les prochaines minutes Hystoria mais j'essaye de me convaincre que ça ne sert à rien d'être dans cet état puisque de toute façon nous nous sommes beaucoup trop engagés dans cette nouvelle mission pour pouvoir partir de cette ville sans que rien ne n'y soit passé.

– C'est drôle que l'on réagisse comme ça Aram tu ne trouves pas ? Fit-elle. Un des points que les élites des Chevaliers Célestes ont oubliés, c'est que nous aussi nous sommes humains et que nous ne sommes pas des monstres froids, qui ne ressentent rien et qui tuent sans émotions. On nous forme à être des assassins sans pitié et insensibles et pour finir on se comporte comme n'importe quel individu et on a peur. Comme quoi... En réalité j'ai plus l'impression que ce sont les divisions d'élites, censées prôner le courage, la loyauté et la discipline qui sont en train de se déshumaniser le plus. Suffit de voir comment était Shanna à son arrivée. Une vraie machine presque dénuée de sentiment.

– Et elle a sacrément évolué là-dessus parce qu'on a cette ambiance de famille au sein de notre unité que les autres n'ont pas, ou pas totalement, ajouta Aram.

– Une famille… Oui exact. Une belle famille…

Aram ne retint pas la dernière remarque.

– Mais ce moment de nostalgie va se terminer de manière abrupte, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Hystoria se retourna vers Aram, le questionnant du regard, comprenant instantanément qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose.

Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait noté au cours des huit dernières années, c'était qu'elle possédait un lien avec Aram plus que surprenant. Un lien fort et solide qui s'était construit très rapidement, bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cela dit, c'était un très bon avantage pour communiquer.

– Tu as remarqué une personne louche ? Demanda-t-elle le plus silencieusement possible.

– Ça ne m'avait pas frappé tout de suite mais… L'un des gars attablés dans le bar que l'on a dépassé il y a quelques minutes, je l'ai déjà vu ! Il était là, la première fois que l'on a débarqué à l'auberge, sur un des fauteuils de l'accueil. Ensuite nous l'avons vu lorsque nous sommes rentrés du manoir cette nuit, il était sur la terrasse d'une taverne que l'on a longée en rentrant. Tout à l'heure lorsqu'on montait au nord, je suis également sûr que nous l'avons croisé au détour d'une échoppe de produit frais ! Ça vient juste de me sauter aux yeux mais on est bel et bien surveillé depuis notre arrivée.

Hystoria fut surprise. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de son côté.

– Ça veut dire qu'il s'était camouflé en portant sur lui des vêtements différents à chaque fois pour que notre cerveau ne fasse pas le rapprochement, fit-elle en arrivant à cette unique conclusion.

– C'est exactement ça et à chaque fois, l'homme tenait un verre qu'il regardait attentivement…

– C'est évident Aram ! Pour pouvoir nous observer via un reflet ! Surement avec l'aide d'un traitement magique, en déduisit-elle. C'est assez courant comme méthode d'espionnage de nos jours… enfin pour ceux qui peuvent se payer les services d'un magicien pour effectuer le sort.

Soudain, celle-ci agrippa le bras d'Aram.

– Aram, ralentit !

L'injonction le fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Une vague d'inquiétude le traversa.

– Quoi… ? Oh je vois…

– Il y a une masse de gens qui viennent de faire demi-tour à une centaine de mètres derrière nous, fit-elle avec une assurance toute militaire pour confirmer les pensées d'Aram. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux !

Aram accusa l'information car il venait de comprendre au même moment qu'Hystoria ce qu'il venait de se produire. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement ! Il vit alors les gens autour de lui changer d'expression et se figer dans sa direction et celle d'Hystoria. En quelques secondes seulement, ils furent tous les deux encerclés.

– Un sort de contrôle psychique à son niveau le plus faible ! Ne fonctionne que sur des personnes n'ayant déjà pas beaucoup de volonté propre, fit Hystoria comme si elle récitait un cours. On est tombé dans un beau piège dit donc.

– On a sûrement dû leur promettre une récompense mirobolante, lança Aram qui cherchait une explication à ce cas de figure inédit. C'est infâme de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens. Je suis quasi sûr qu'ils n'auraient rien eu même s'ils avaient réussi leur coup ! Tu sais quoi faire Hystoria non ?

La concernée mit quelques dixièmes de seconde à réagir à cause de la deuxième phrase prononcée par Aram.

Mais tout de suite, ce dernier dégaina son épée de Chevalier Céleste dans sa main droite et une petite épée toute particulière dont le fourreau était positionné en bas de son dos, presque à l'horizontale. Elle trouva sa place dans la main gauche d'Aram.

Hystoria casse le silence entre eux sans accorder un seul regard aux âmes perdues qui les entouraient, Aram et elle.

– J'ai surtout hâte de retrouver le responsable de tout cela pour lui faire payer très cher ses conneries, fit-elle remarquer pendant qu'elle envoya d'abord deux vibrations pour indiquer qu'ils étaient repérés puis trois autres vibrations pour indiquer que c'était elle et Aram qui était en danger immédiat.

– C'est une très bonne idée. En plus, ça va être la première fois que je vais me battre en condition réelle avec deux épées simultanément. Ça risque d'être violent quand on retrouvera nos ennemis.

Hystoria gloussa.

– Je ne sais pas s'ils sont prêts pour le bain de sang ! Déclara-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

– On leur fera payer cher, c'est une certitude mais nous devons faire attention avec tous ces gens, notre seule cible est l'espion ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'attaquer à des civiles.

– Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ces pauvres gens... Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai changé d'avis ! Si jamais nous devons en tuer quelques-uns pour sauver nos vies, je t'assure que le responsable de tout cela se verra réserver un traitement digne des Chevaliers Célestes !

Aram acquiesça, ne préférant pas savoir ce que signifiait « un traitement digne des Chevaliers Célestes ». L'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Un hurlement venait de survoler le flot de paroles incompréhensibles qui sortaient des bouches de la population.

Un hurlement qui sonnait comme un ordre !

En un instant, des cris sauvages fusèrent de toutes parts, montant le volume sonore au point de faire vibrer les murs des bâtisses autour d'eux. Dans un élan de rage, tous les villageois s'élancèrent en direction du duo en refermant le cercle autour d'Aram et d'Hystoria.

Mais leur course ne dura qu'une brève seconde. Soudainement, tous les assaillants s'arrêtèrent net, comme victimes de paralysie. Le visage déformé par un mélange de haine, de peur et d'incompréhension.

Hystoria était satisfaite, ses épées faisaient vraiment des merveilles avec leurs pouvoirs uniques.

D'un coup de pied, Aram et Hystoria s'élancèrent à leur tour avec une parfaite synchronisation dans le sens d'où ils venaient tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux maisons.

– La personne que l'on cherche se trouvait à une centaine de mètres derrière notre précédent emplacement, il va falloir faire vite ! Déclara Aram. Combien de temps tu vas pouvoir tenir avec tes lames ?

– Pas longtemps Aram ! Répondit-elle simplement, consciente qu'appliquer ses propres illusions à autant de personne simultanément était difficile. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde, je ne tiendrais pas plus de cinq minutes avant de m'évanouir ! Dépêchons-nous !

Arrivé sur le toit, le duo commença immédiatement à sprinter vers le bar qu'ils avaient dépassé quelques minutes avant. Aram espérait plus que tout que leurs camarades allaient rapidement arriver pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Bien qu'étant entraîné, il savait pertinemment que se battre contre une cinquantaine de personnes en même temps était presque impossible.

Soudain, Aram vit cinq villageois surgir à vingt mètres devant lui, tenant fermement leurs armes de fortune, leurs visages écumaient de rage, leur bloquant la route. L'esquive était une option encore envisageable. D'un regard, Aram et Hystoria se mirent d'accord pour éviter de croiser le fer avec les cinq personnes devant eux.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, chaque villageois essaya de leur porter un coup mais Aram et Hystoria esquivèrent sans forcer leur assaut en se faufilant dans les ouvertures provoquées par leurs attaques. Assuré de leur avoir échappé, Aram entendit soudain un bruit sourd et vit avec effroi Hystoria à terre avec une jambe attrapée par un des assaillants. Instantanément ses quatre comparses se jetèrent sur Hystoria avec une violence inouïe et commencèrent à la blesser sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Le cerveau d'Aram turbina à cent à l'heure et en une enjambée il fut à leur niveau. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. De pur sang-froid, il trancha le dos d'un premier villageois ce qui libéra la main droite d'Hystoria alors que le corps du mort tomba sur elle. Tristement résignée, elle réussit à dégager complètement son bras droit et d'un coup d'estoc parfaitement placé, elle transperça le cœur d'une deuxième personne alors qu'un flot de sang s'échappa de la plaie.

Pendant ce temps, un des assaillants essaya de porter un coup de couteau à Aram qui para l'attaque d'un coup d'épée, envoyant valdinguer l'arme blanche dans les airs. De sa seconde épée, il porta un coup horizontal qui trancha le torse de l'homme ensorcelé.

Le dernier villageois avait reculé et hurla dans la direction du duo. Profitant de ce cours instant de répit, Hystoria en profita pour se relever, dévoilant alors de multiples coupures sans trop de gravité qu'elle avait sur les bras et sur le visage. En une fraction de seconde, Aram et Hystoria sautèrent sur le dernier homme debout et d'un sifflement métallique, tranchèrent en deux le dernier survivant de cet affrontement d'une double attaque horizontale. L'homme tomba raide mort à terre alors qu'un flot impressionnant de sang se déversa sur les tuiles du toit.

Des cris de bêtes sauvages résonnèrent soudain dans la rue adjacente. Immédiatement, une dizaine de personnes essayèrent d'escalader le bâtiment sur lequel se trouvait le duo alors que plusieurs autres petits groupes firent la même chose devant et derrière le duo. La compétence des lames d'Hystoria était rompue.

Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les réactiver à nouveau au vu de la consommation sidérante en énergie.

La suite ne fut pas belle à voir. Chaque villageois était empreint à la haine la plus viscérale et ils se jetèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sur le duo de mercenaires qui, avec toutes leurs techniques et leurs coups de lame, empêchèrent quiconque de les atteindre. Fort heureusement, la disposition du toit empêchait d'être encerclé mais gérer deux fronts à la fois…

Ils avaient appris durant tout leur apprentissage qu'en cas de d'agression de ce type, ils étaient autorisés à se défendre et à tuer si nécessaire. Dans tous les cas de figure, leurs fonctions de Chevaliers Célestes leur donnaient le droit de ne pas être inquiétés par les lois des pays où ils se rendaient en théorie.

Aram, Hystoria, tous comme leurs camarades, préféraient largement la diplomatie mais dans le cas où ils étaient confrontés à une personne jugée dangereuse aussi bien pour eux que pour les autres, ils n'hésitaient pas ! Si c'était dans le cadre de leur mission, ils avaient le droit, voir même l'ordre, de frapper les premiers et de pas perdre de temps en négociations futiles et sans importance.

Malgré cela, tous étaient répugnés à l'idée de faire couler le sang ! Ni Aram, ni Hystoria, ni Aurore, ni Kaze, ni Matael et ni Shanna n'étaient pas des chevaliers. Ils n'avaient donc aucun code d'honneur à défendre et à respecter ! Et malheureusement, le cas de figure où Aram et Hystoria se trouvaient désormais, ne leur donnait pas d'autre options !

C'est donc avec des coups précis et rapides, aussi tranchants que des lames d'air qu'Aram et Hystoria se frayèrent un chemin parmi leurs innocentes victimes, dans le sens inverse d'où ils venaient. La distance leur parut beaucoup plus longue à parcourir que précédemment et fut entachée de giclées de sang, propulsées dans tous les sens. Ils esquivèrent quand ils purent mais pour le reste…

Le duo sauta sur le toit suivant en gardant un rythme soutenu, les villageois, transformés en bêtes assoiffées de sang malgré eux, couraient dans leur direction mais avec beaucoup moins de hurlements. Sûrement dû au fait qu'ils avaient déjà perdu un quart de leur effectif.

Aram distingua soudain le bâtiment qu'il recherchait depuis le début du combat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de l'atteindre. Il était temps car il sentait que ses forces commençaient déjà à s'épuiser. Il interpella Hystoria qui comprit immédiatement le message silencieux d'Aram. Tous deux descendirent de la maison sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et sprintèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du bar alors que leurs agresseurs ne tardèrent pas à parcourir la distance qui les séparait.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour savoir que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient était à l'intérieur. Aram resta parfaitement concentré et d'un coup de pied suffisamment puissant, il défonça la porte d'entrée sous le regard d'abord ahuri des quatre hommes. Chacun se demanda ce qui se passait avant que l'un d'eux dégaine un sabre un peu rouillé qu'il utilisa pour ouvrir en un éclair la trappe qui était juste sous chaise. Le regard terrorisé et cherchant à fuir les deux intrus, il essaya de pénétrer à l'intérieur du tunnel mais fut rapidement stoppé par une étrange sensation qui se transforma devant ses yeux exorbités en une image d'une trappe bouchée par de la pierre. Alors, sans se rendre compte du mirage il se releva pour trouver une autre échappatoire.

En une fraction de seconde, Hystoria fut sur lui et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la supercherie il était déjà trop tard. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une blonde abattant ses deux lames sur sa tête.

Le corps sans vie de l'espion s'écroula au sol dans une mare de sang. Les autres hommes restèrent collés au mur le plus proche, totalement apeurés. Les hurlements dehors cessèrent instantanément, signe que la personne ayant obligé de pauvres villageois à se battre était morte.

Ce qui confirma directement qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un vulgaire assassin.

Pendant qu'Hystoria évacua le sang sur ses lames et sans aucune émotion sur le visage, Aram se tourna vers les trois survivants qui n'osaient plus faire un seul geste. En leur montrant le plat de sa lame rouge écarlate, Aram les questionna :

– Est-ce que vous êtes en relation avec ceux qui veulent nous tuer ? Fit-il avec une voix qu'il essaya de contenir au maximum.

L'un des hommes, sûrement le plus courageux déclara :

– No... Non... N... Non on n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, on ne savait même pas que cet homme en avait après vous ! Je vous jure !

Aram les regarda un instant avant de tourner ses yeux vers Hystoria qui le fixa à son tour. Tous deux se regardèrent un instant avant de tourner le dos aux trois hommes en silence, en baissant la tête et en faisant mine de ranger leurs lames.

Les trois hommes s'élancèrent, tels des hyènes affamées, sur le duo qui leur tournait le dos. Ils sortirent de leurs poches des dagues et autres poignards avec un sourire plus qu'incertain. Leur démarche démontrait qu'ils étaient encore terrorisés de la manière dont Hystoria avait refroidi leur camarade qui était accessoirement leur chef. Leurs mouvements étaient beaucoup trop hésitants et ils essayaient visiblement de se donner confiance en eux en riant de manière démente.

Mais les trois hommes ne purent faire grand-chose.

D'une seule enjambée et avec un chant cristallin, Aram et Hystoria se retrouvèrent derrière le trio. Les coups furent tellement rapides que pendant une fraction de seconde, trois lames d'airs rougeâtres se formèrent dans la pièce, entre le trio et le duo. Dans un bruit fracassant, les trois hommes s'écroulèrent au sol, morts !

Aram et Hystoria évacuèrent le sang de leurs lames et les rangèrent dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. La cacophonie extérieure avait cessé aussi. Beaucoup de visages se montrèrent à la porte du bar, curieux sans doute de savoir ce qui se passait ou ce qui s'était déjà passé. Quelques paires d'yeux furent visibles à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte et déjà, le duo put entendre des murmures de surprise et de consternation venant de ces hommes et femmes qui, quelques instants auparavant, avaient été transformés en véritables bêtes sauvages sans leur consentement.

Ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur eux plus que de raison, Aram se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte et barricada la vitre avec un tissu qui traînait non loin. Il condamna ensuite l'entrée avec quelques meubles afin d'empêcher les curieux d'entrer.

Ainsi séparés du monde extérieur, Aram et Hystoria purent souffler un instant, heureux que cette course poursuite infernale s'était terminée. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à voix haute en constatant les quatre cadavres. Sans un mot elle s'approcha des trois sous-fifres et commença à les fouiller. Aram en fit de même avec le chef du quatuor. Il ne décela rien sur lui de significatif malheureusement. Les papiers que l'homme avait avec lui n'indiquaient rien de réellement important. La seule chose intéressante sur cet homme était l'insigne de la ville qui indiquait qu'il faisait bien partie du camp adverse. Cela dit, l'homme devait être un sacré videur de chope de bière au vu des nombreuses tâches qui parsemaient ses vêtements.

Aram en profita pour jeter un œil à la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il fut interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte, mais pas des coups de la main pour avertir que l'on souhaite rentrer, non ! Là c'étaient des coups visant à enfoncer la porte. Immédiatement, Aram réactiva son pouvoir.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que les personnes qui essayaient de détruire cette pauvre porte une seconde fois n'étaient autre qu'Aurore, Matael, Shanna et Kaze.

D'un pas rapide, Aram se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar bientôt imité par Hystoria. Ils dégagèrent le passage ensemble en quelques secondes. En ouvrant la porte, Hystoria ne put s'empêcher de déclarer d'une voix solennelle : « Bienvenue dans notre humble bar, veuillez nous excuser la pagaille, Aram et moi-même avons un peu chahuté ! »

Aussitôt, les quatre nouveaux venus entrèrent dans la pièce et constatèrent alors les quatre cadavres qui jonchaient le sol dans des flaques de sang. Un peu surprise, Aurore se tourna vers Hystoria et son frère en quête de réponse.

– C'est une longue histoire..., ne put que dire Aram qui était resté en arrière.

– Encore un peu et ça aurait très mal tourné pour nous ! Ajouta Hystoria. Heureusement que l'on a pu stopper les quatre hommes ici présents à temps. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état vous nous auriez retrouvés. Peut-être coupés en morceaux ou peut-être juchés sur une montagne de cadavres, fit-elle en haussant les épaules

– À ce point-là ? Fit alors Matael. On a tous entendu des cris sauvages venant de cette rue mais le temps qu'on arrive, les cris avaient disparus. Faudrait que vous nous expliquiez tout en détail pour savoir dans quelle merde on a failli tomber !

– Très juste ! Et puis on pourra parler de qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant que la première étape du plan est bouclée, annonça Aurore.

Aram approuva, aussitôt accompagné de ses camarades. Aram comprenait ce besoin d'avoir des réponses pour que chacun soit au jus des récents événements mais il avait malgré tout la désagréable impression de perdre du temps. Cela l'étonna car il était d'habitude d'une patience à toute épreuve. Il fallait que les explications qui allaient être données soit claires et précises tout en étant abrégées.

D'un commun accord avec Hystoria, Aram commença le premier à parler en s'adossant contre un mur. Aidé de cette dernière, il raconta tout les récents évènements de manière concise mais précise.

– Vous n'aviez vraiment aucune autre solution ? Demanda Aurore à la fin des explications.

Aram la regarda et fit non de la tête.

– J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement mais si nous n'avions pas réagi face à leur assaut, je doute fortement que vous nous auriez retrouvés en un seul morceau... Leur objectif n'était pas de nous capturer mais plus de gentiment nous massacrer ! En huit ans j'en ai vécu des trucs mais ça... C'était carrément flippant... Et horrible ! Je n'avais aucune envie de faire du mal à des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé et qui vivent déjà dans de mauvaises conditions et croyez-moi je ne suis pas fier d'en avoir éliminé quelques-uns…

– Et bah dit donc..., commenta Shanna.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence pesant qui obligea tout le monde à ne plus émettre le moindre son pendant quelques secondes.

– Bon ! Et vous ? Demanda Aram en brisant le silence ambiant.

Kaze regarda Shanna et inversement.

– Pas grand-chose de notre côté, nous avons suivi le plan initial sans jamais croiser personne de suspect. Nous avons juste noté que les portes nord et sud étaient fermées, sûrement pour nous empêcher de fuir. Pas très malin de dire que les accès étaient fermés pour maintenance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

– Bah il fallait bien un prétexte, fit Aurore pour commenter la dernière remarque.

– Sinon, lorsque nous avons ressenti les vibrations d'Hystoria, nous avons accouru dans votre direction et nous sommes tombés sur Aurore et Matael. On a cherché à comprendre la situation et lorsque nous avons vu la masse de monde devant ce bar on s'est dit que vous étiez sûrement là, termina Kaze en croisant les bras et en dirigeant son regard vers Matael qui comprit qu'il devait enchaîner.

– Pour notre groupe avec Aurore, on n'a rien eu de spécial au début. Nous avons marché un certain moment avant de commencer à se faire compresser par la foule et nous n'avions pas réussi à vous croiser une seconde fois Aram et Hystoria alors nous avons décidé de prendre de la hauteur malgré les risques. Cela dit, cela aurait permis de peut-être débloquer la situation tout comme vous Aram et Hystoria avec votre manœuvre hors de l'artère principale. Cependant, nous avons constaté que quelque chose clochait..., fit Matael en invitant cette fois Aurore à poursuivre.

Celle-ci prit une lente inspiration.

– Tout comme Matael, moi aussi je trouvais cela étrange d'être peu à peu englobée d'une telle foule et aussi rapidement. J'ai vraiment eu cette impression de changement brutal et lorsque j'ai demandé à Matael ce qu'il en pensait, il a confirmé mes soupçons.

– Lors du premier jour, reprit-il, j'étais parti en éclaireur dans la ville à cette même heure et à aucun moment il n'y a eu autant de monde. La rue était certes bondée mais elle était encore praticable, mais aujourd'hui...

– Elle ne l'était absolument pas ! Compléta Aram.

Matael confirma.

– Ce fut déjà un premier élément étrange et lorsque nous sommes montés sur un toit nous avons regardé longuement la rue, la circulation et les personnes qui y marchaient. Et c'est là que nous avons fait une petite découverte !

– Je trouvais cela beaucoup trop bizarre pour que ça soit réel et effectivement c'était le cas, fit Aurore. J'ai utilisé un petit sort de neutralisation sur un périmètre suffisamment restreint pour que les habitants ne paniquent pas et miracle ! Il n'y avait pas plus d'habitants que d'habitude. La fréquentation était tout à fait normale... On s'est juste fait berner par un vulgaire sort d'illusion semblable à celui que peut produire Hystoria.

La concernée se crispa. Quelqu'un d'autre était capable du même subterfuge ?

Elle reprit cependant pour ne rien laisser paraître.

– Donc tu avais raison Aram, on a réussi à nous manipuler pour que nous aillions de notre plein gré dans les rues adjacentes de l'artère principale ! Fit-elle. Tout comme l'ont été Kaze et Shanna hier donc. Nous n'avions en plus jamais rien vu de suspect avant de faire nos déductions cette nuit.

Aram enchaîna sur les propos d'Hystoria.

– Ça confirme encore une fois que nous sommes bel et bien des cibles. Maintenant j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi ils se sont intéressés à nous dès le début alors que nous venions à peine de débarquer et pourquoi ils semblent y mettre autant d'acharnement. On commence à avoir de sérieuses pistes pour la suite.

Aurore enchaîna.

– Au vu de la situation, que ça soit nous ou eux, nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière, nous en savons beaucoup trop l'un sur l'autre pour que le problème se règle de lui-même. Le seul obstacle à mon sens est qu'ils sont capables de tours tordus. De ce fait ils sont totalement imprévisibles. Qui sait combien ils sont et quels sont leurs moyens pour nous arrêter, fit remarquer Aurore. Bon en tout cas, je ne peux que souligner le travail qui vient d'être fait et le fait que quatre de nos ennemis sont maintenant hors d'état de nuire. C'est un bel avancement...

Soudain, Aurore se figea. Elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

– Dites-moi Aram et Hystoria, vous avez bien parlé du fait que l'homme qui nous a espionné depuis notre arrivée avait essayé de fuir ? Dans quelle direction exactement ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton rapide, visiblement soucieuse.

Le duo se regarda.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler ! fit Hystoria. Juste avant que je lui tranche le crâne, il a tenté de fuir par une trappe.

– Ah très bien... Dans ce cas, montre-nous cette fameuse trappe par laquelle notre ennemi aurait dû prendre la poudre d'escampette. J'ai hâte de savoir où est-ce qu'elle va nous mener !

Sur ces mots, tout le groupe se dirigea vers le fameux passage, guidé par Hystoria. Une fois devant, la blonde aux yeux améthyste fit exploser ladite trappe d'un coup d'épée bien placé dévoilant alors une échelle qui semblait mener, au vu de l'odeur, tout droit vers les égouts. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir mais l'odeur était véritablement repoussante.

Pas plus enchanté que ça mais résigné à aller au bout de leur mission, chacun se prépara à descendre. Aram et Hystoria, comme à leur habitude restèrent tout bonnement insensibles. Matael eu une expression grimaçante. Kaze en fit de même. Shanna détourna la tête comme pour dire « Ah mais non, c'est hors de question ». Pour finir, Aurore, profita du moment de silence pour donner quelques nouvelles consignes. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que des égouts en bas, ce n'était pas possible.

– Je suis d'accord que ça va être peu reluisant de descendre là-dedans mais je suis prête à parier que ce chemin va nous mener loin, seulement...

– Seulement ? Fit Aram pendant que les autres se retournèrent vers sa sœur.

Aurore déglutit.

– Eh bien j'ai un étrange pressentiment... Mais laissez tomber, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?

Tous émirent une réponse positive.

– Au vu de la taille du passage, il faudra descendre un par un, Kaze tu descends en premier, je te suivrai et les autres vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez ! N'oubliez pas de rester sur vos gardes, on risque fort de foncer en plein dans la gueule du loup, tant mieux cela dit puisque ça évitera des contournements, mais soyons prêt à toutes les éventualités. Comme pour tout à l'heure, Aram et Hystoria, on compte sur vous pour anticiper d'éventuels ennemis. Pas de question ?

Personne n'en vit et tous approuvèrent le plan, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi...

– Eh bien ! Reprit-elle. C'est parti !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Aram ! Fit Aurore en chuchotant. Ne prend pas mille ans pour visualiser la zone s'il te plaît, j'en ai marre de moisir ici !

– Si ça peut te rassurer, tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour prendre une douche après la fin de la mission ma sœur !

– Et crois-moi que je vais en profiter mon frère !

Échange de sourire entre le frère et la sœur. Aram se détourna et se concentra.

Il comprenait un peu les diverses réactions de ses camarades. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils trainaient dans les égouts de la ville et ce n'était pas reluisant… tout comme l'odeur. D'où le fait qu'Aurore lui demande de se dépêcher. Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir semblable aux autres mais dont le mur semblait… moins solide.

Son pouvoir permettait de voir plus loin que la vision d'un humain classique. En d'autres termes, les murs et autres obstacles n'étaient plus une barrière. Cela dépendait de la distance et du relief bien sûr, son pouvoir ne permettait pas de voir derrière une montagne, mais dans une zone restreinte, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Ce don était particulièrement avantageux car personne à l'heure actuelle ne pouvait le contrer.

Cela n'a pas été très simple au début. Il avait mis des mois et des mois à le maîtriser correctement. De plus, Aram savait qu'il ne devait pas en abuser car cela pouvait avoir des conséquences directes sur sa forme physique et sur sa santé.

Il ne devait pas en abuser ! C'était la règle qu'il s'était fixé !

Après quelques secondes de concentration, Aram vit enfin quelque chose derrière le fameux mur. Son champ de vision s'agrandit et il arriva à distinguer ce qu'il y avait derrière ce mur : Six hommes. La forme lui fit penser que ces silhouettes portaient des capes. Ils étaient assis autour d'une petite table et semblaient visiblement nettoyer leurs armes. Il distingua ensuite deux silhouettes aux courbes plus féminines en train de discuter au pied d'un escalier.

Aram se concentra encore pour essayer d'aller plus loin et monter dans les étages mais il fut soudain stoppé dans son élan avant de poursuivre, par les paroles des hommes qu'il arrivait à comprendre. Paroles qui semblaient lointaines mais qui était perceptible malgré tout. Aram se tourna vers ses camarades qui s'approchèrent du mur fragilisé pour écouter.

Cela donnait en gros : « On a retrouvé la trace de ces Chevaliers Célestes ? » ou encore « Bah, ils devraient être morts à l'heure qu'il est, si le vieillard à réussit son coup. On devrait retrouver leurs restes éparpillés dans les coins défavorisés de la ville ! » et enfin « Dans le cas contraire, ils ont dû se faire avoir dans le tunnel juste derrière ce mur, par un de nos troufions cachés dans l'eau... »

Ce qui en soit était vrai, sauf que le trouffion en question avait trouvé la mort avant de mettre son plan à exécution… grâce à la réactivité de Kaze qui en connaissait un rayon en technique de discrétion.

Pas besoin de plus d'informations, Aram était satisfait mais en même temps sceptique... Ils étaient tombés au bon endroit mais selon les dires des soldats derrière le mur, tout avait été orchestré pour en arriver là.

C'était la confirmation qu'il attendait. Plus de doute à présent.

Aram ouvrit ses yeux et fit part de sa découverte à ses amis, à voix basse bien sûr pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après ses explications et après quelques secondes de réflexion, préférant jouer sur l'effet de surprise, Aurore décida que de détruire le mur à coup de petites bombes archéoniques sera une entrée en scène à la hauteur. Elle ajouta cependant de faire très attention et d'être prêt à toutes les éventualités dans la mesure où ils allaient se diriger tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer ! Enfin !

Aurore, Hystoria et Shanna se décalèrent sur le côté gauche tandis que Aram et Matael se décalèrent sur le côté droit. D'une main experte et avec le maximum de précautions, Kaze posa des petites bombes qu'il avait sorti de ses sacoches accrochées à ses hanches.

Toutes petites et rondes, ses bombes archéonique pouvaient cependant créer des déflagrations importantes et impressionnantes. Le seul défaut notable était qu'il fallait actionner un petit bouton dessus pour enclencher la procédure d'explosion et qu'une fois fait, sept secondes étaient accordées pour fuir.

Mais aussi, contrairement aux bombes créées grâce à une tablette Sheikah, celles-ci étaient fabriquées artisanalement et n'étaient transportables qu'en petite quantité.

Mais bon vu la puissance de ces bestioles, ce problème était largement compensé.

Un petit « bip » discret se fit entendre. C'était le signal d'allumage ! Tous savaient qu'il ne leur restait plus que sept secondes. Kaze se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair à côté des trois filles qui se mirent toutes à genoux, imitées bientôt par Aram et Matael de l'autre côté. Fort de ses nombreuses heures d'apprentissage en magie de défense, Kaze déploya deux boucliers translucides bleus, un pour chaque petit groupe. Un barrage contre l'onde de choc produit par l'explosion.

Tous connaissaient ce sentiment d'être dos au mur alors que le temps était compté. C'était comme le top départ d'un spectacle, une fois lancé, plus moyen de revenir en arrière et de fuir. Il fallait se lancer.

Plus que deux secondes

Plus qu'une !

Silence !

Rien ne se passa, tous écarquillèrent les yeux d'hébétement. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça ! Les bombes étaient toujours là, posées gentiment sur le sol, comme deux jouets qui étaient cassés et qui par conséquent ne fonctionnaient plus.

Aucun ne décida à se lever. Tous préféraient rester dans leur position agenouillée par sécurité.

Dix nouvelles secondes passèrent.

Soudain Kaze prit la parole à voix haute :

– Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de désactiver le retardateur..., fit-il en se grattant la tête.

Une triple explosion bleue fit sauter le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Des cris fusèrent de l'autre côté de la brèche ! Des cris à la fois de colère, de peur et de douleur.

Une épaisse fumée envahit la galerie où ils se trouvaient.

Sans perdre un instant, Aram et Matael se levèrent et foncèrent dans le trou encore fumant. Lames dégainées, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, observèrent rapidement que tous les corps à terre portaient le symbole de la ville sur leurs tuniques déchirées et ensanglantées. Ils achevèrent froidement deux des huit personnes qui n'étaient pas encore mortes à cause de l'explosion. D'autres cris se firent entendre dans les étages et une cloche retentit alors. Pas besoin d'être divin pour comprendre que l'alerte venait d'être donnée. Tout c'était passé en un clin d'œil ! À peine quinze secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion et huit personnes étaient déjà mortes dans le camp adverse. Les prochaines minutes promettaient d'être intenses !

Aurore dégaina sa rapière.

– Pas de temps à perdre, séparez-vous et abattez tous ceux qui s'en prendront à vous ! On doit réussir ! Et je vous veux tous en vie ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Pour seule réponse, elle eut cinq grands sourire, clin d'œil ou signe du pouce. Cela suffit à Aurore.

Elle prit la tête du groupe et s'élança en première dans l'escalier bientôt suivie par Aram, Matael, Kaze, Shanna et pour finir Hystoria. Chacun avait un seul but en tête.

Revenir en vie !

Comme prévu, le combat fut intense. Trop intense peut-être. En vingt minutes d'échanges de coups d'épées et autres techniques de combat, Aram avait dû s'occuper d'une bonne quinzaine d'individus. Il n'avait cependant éprouvé que peu de difficulté. La plupart des ennemis fonçaient sur lui sans réelle stratégie, ce qui conduisait en général à une esquive de la part d'Aram avant qu'il ne frappe à l'horizontale, déchirant les peaux et découpant les membres. La plupart n'étant que des jeunes recrues qui n'avaient aucune expérience ou presque. Cela avait été sidérant. Engager d'aussi jeunes mercenaires relevait de l'inconscience pur et simple.

Pendant les quelques échanges avec ses adversaires, Aram avait pu apprendre quelques informations intéressantes en posant quelques questions. Étrangement, ses ennemis lui avaient répondu sur des tons parfois arrogants, parfois sur des tons suppliants.

Premièrement et comme il s'en doutait, tout avait été orchestré depuis le début pour qu'il se retrouve pris au piège dans la gigantesque bâtisse qui servait visiblement de base au camp adverse. La seule et unique question qui restait sans réponse était « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi avaient-ils été pris pour cible lui et ses amis ?

De toute façon, les personnes qu'il affrontait ne devaient pas en savoir beaucoup plus. Aram avait compris qu'il ne faisait pas face à des guerriers expérimentés.

Deuxièmement, il avait appris que ses adversaires en question faisaient partie d'une organisation qui se nommait « l'organisation » ... Oui ce n'était absolument pas original mais c'était un indice de plus. Aram s'était même demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nom de code. Mais après réflexion, il en était persuadé.

Troisièmement ! Et c'était ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris. L'anéantissement du manoir et des cinq cinglés avait été lui aussi prévu, et ce depuis longtemps. Apparemment pour une histoire de pot-de-vin et de gros sous. Sauf qu'il n'était pas prévu que lui et ses camarades interviennent !

Aram arriva finalement dans un large couloir différent des autres. Celui-ci était d'une propreté irréprochable comparé aux autres et il possédait surtout des couleurs plus vives que le bois de chêne noir qui composait quatre-vingts pourcents de la décoration murale. Des rideaux étaient disposés de chaque côté du couloir dans des tons rouges, donnant au lieu un côté très théâtral.

Alors qu'il commençait à avancer, Aram entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut sa sœur qui venait de le rejoindre comme une tornade. Sa tunique était tachée en de multiples endroits de sang et ses cheveux, autrefois attachés pour plus de praticité, étaient désormais libres et en bataille. Elle affichait toujours une énergie débordante et ne semblait pas accuser de fatigue physique et mentale bien que cela soit sûrement le cas. Elle prit la parole d'un ton détaché.

– Alors quoi de neuf ? Fit-elle sérieusement.

Ah ça, personne n'était aussi capable qu'elle de sortir des phrases aussi banales en pleine situation d'affrontement.

– Rien, à part qu'on affronte une organisation nommée « l'organisation », un nom de code qui laisse à désirer selon moi mais qui doit cacher quelque chose. Ah et bien sûr notre venue aujourd'hui avait été planifiée depuis le début mais pour quelle raison ? Ça je l'ignore...

Aurore prit un instant pour assimiler toutes les informations.

– Finalement, ça ne nous avance pas trop mais on est sûr des informations récentes, ça c'est un bon point. Bon sinon j'étais venue te retrouver pour t'informer que toute la zone est nettoyée et que nos quatre camarades vont bien. Enfin quand je dis toute la zone, j'exclue celle où on se retrouve à présent bien évidemment.

– Cool ! Bon que fait-on ? On les attend ou on termine enfin notre mission imprévue ? Je ne pense pas que l'on risque encore quelque chose mais ce couloir m'intrigue.

– Si tu parles du fait qu'il contraste totalement avec le reste de la base, je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour les autres, ça devrait aller, Hystoria a retrouvé son instinct maternel donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop sur leur état de santé pour peu qu'ils aient été blessés.

Aram éclata de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle hein ? Sans notre maman poule adorée !

– Dit pas ça, elle serait capable de te faire de gros câlins pendant quelques jours tellement elle serait contente ! Répondit-elle en riant à son tour.

– Ce n'est pas comme si elle en faisait à tout le monde tous les jours d'ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est sa manière à elle de nous dire qu'elle nous aime beaucoup bien que je sois assez réservée sur le fait qu'elle vienne parfois nous en faire alors qu'on est à peine sorti du lit.

Aram s'exclama. La conversation prenait une tournure amusante.

– Ah ! Si tu parles de la fois où elle t'était tombée dessus parce qu'elle t'avait entendu crier suite à ton cauchemar et qu'ensuite elle t'avait fait un câlin d'une bonne dizaine de minutes ; et bien sache que je m'en souviens très bien et la boîte à image de ma tablette Sheikah aussi !

– Pour ta gouverne, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais une vision de niveau deux et si tu veux aller par-là, as-tu oublié la fois où tu t'es endormi sur ses genoux en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un coussin ?

– Ce dont je me souviens surtout, c'était votre regard hilare quand je me suis réveillé, pour le reste je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Fit-il d'un air innocent.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise se fit entendre. Ils se reprirent assez vite et se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes.

– Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais visiblement, on a un boulot à terminer Aram ! Donc on reprendra nos conneries un peu plus tard si tu le veux bien.

– Bien entendu chère sœur. Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se concentrant sur son pouvoir.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux après quelques secondes de visualisation.

– Il y a quelqu'un dans une pièce adjacente au mur de gauche, l'entrée doit être cachée par un de ces rideaux !

– Bien vu, répondit sa sœur en avançant.

Ils scrutèrent toute la partie gauche du couloir en écartant les larges rideaux rouges. Aucune porte n'était présente. Seulement des tableaux de mêmes dimensions accrochés à intervalles réguliers derrière les tissus.

– Il n'y a aucune porte mais juste des tableaux. Ouais, c'est assez grossier comme méthode de dissimulation, fit Aurore sur un ton désinvolte.

– Effectivement. Bon on ne va pas faire dans la dentelle hein. Pousse-toi un petit peu que je puisse découper ça fissa !

Sur ces mots, Aram se mit en position devant les œuvres d'art, les genoux pliés, son épée principale en arrière et à l'horizontale, la main gauche en avant. Il ne comptait pas se servir de sa seconde lame. Pour ce qu'il comptait faire, c'était inutile.

D'un mouvement latéral, Aram expédia sa lame en plein sur un large tableau représentant un paysage plat et froid. La partie basse tomba toute seule, dévoilant un passage étroit et peu profond.

Aram et Aurore purent alors distinguer qu'au fond de ce trou se trouvait un petit levier. Aram l'actionna rapidement et se tourna sur sa droite. Deux pans de murs se décalèrent alors pour laisser un passage assez grand pour deux personnes. À cet instant précis, Aram et Aurore purent entendre un cri de surprise.

Sans perdre leur temps, le frère et la sœur s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture en quelques enjambées et parvenus dans la pièce adjacente, ils se mirent en position de combat.

En face d'eux se trouvait un homme, de corpulence moyenne et dans la quarantaine. Il portait sur lui la même tunique que ses comparses mais avec le symbole brodé en couleur or.

L'homme en face d'Aram et d'Aurore resta un moment interdit face à l'apparition des deux mercenaires. Il essaya soudain de sortir une dague de la poche arrière droite de son pantalon mais fut arrêté en un éclair par Aurore dont la pointe de la lame se trouvait désormais sous le menton de l'homme. Parfaitement stoïque, elle le maintenait sous pression. Aram en profita rapidement pour faire un tour du propriétaire. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre, quelques coffres, un bureau sur lequel l'homme s'était retrouvé acculé par la lame de sa sœur et une large vitre derrière lui qui donnait sur la rue principale de Leurain. Rien de bien surprenant hélas.

– Je vous connais...

La voix avait immédiatement eu pour effet de remettre Aram en position offensive. Il s'approcha et se positionna juste à côté de sa sœur qui ne cilla pas d'un iota. La voix employée par l'homme était en revanche plus qu'étrange. Il les connaissait ?

– Je vous connais !

– Oui on a compris merci ! D'où tu nous connais ? Demanda fermement Aram en plantant son épée dans le sol.

L'homme esquissa un sourire jaune.

– Ahaha, le prince et la princesse d'Hyrule...

Pardon ?

Aram et Aurore se regardèrent. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa leur regard, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

Brusquement, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, puis un deuxième et un troisième. En parfaite symbiose, Aram et Aurore s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre haletant.

Les yeux d'Aurore se firent soudain assassin et elle fusilla l'homme d'un regard turquoise glaciale.

– Qui es-tu ?! Cria-t-elle presque.

Soudain l'homme cracha plusieurs fois du sang.

– Il est trop tard pauvre idiote ! Il cracha encore du sang en toussant mais en plus grande quantité. Vous souvenez vous de l'attaque du bal il y a huit ans. J'ai fait partie de la garde royale de vos parents et j'étais présent le soir de l'explosion !

Aram sentit venir en lui une intense colère, presque de la haine. Tout lui revenait brusquement en mémoire… Si jamais...

– Tiens d'ailleurs ça doit vous rappeler quelque chose prince Aram, reprit-il. Je vous avais croisé deux fois durant cette soirée avec votre sœur Laura. Pauvre petite, j'espère qu'elle ne fait pas partie des cent-deux victimes..., cria-t-il ironiquement en riant de façon démente.

– Ferme là ! Hurla Aurore à la surprise d'Aram, qui perdit son sang-froid lui aussi.

Une gerbe de sang impressionnante colora le meuble et les vitres à l'arrière.

L'homme ne mourut pas de son poison comme il l'avait espéré mais transpercé au niveau du cœur par la rapière d'Aurore d'abord puis décapité par l'épée d'Aram en guise de finalisation.

Le silence retomba. Triste et violent.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Aram et Aurore venaient de se faire raviver une flamme qui les avaient quittés depuis longtemps.

En essayant au mieux de contenir sa rage, Aram s'approcha du cadavre et ouvrit sa tunique dans l'espoir de tomber sur ses papiers mais il déchanta bien vite en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. L'homme était mort et toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu avoir étaient parties avec lui.

Tout ça pour ça !

Pris d'une soudaine prise de conscience en se demandant comment il en était encore capable dans son état, Aram se releva et fixa l'homme. Son visage reflétait parfaitement son air dément, il était heureux d'avoir fait perdre le sang-froid à ses deux invités. Dire qu'il l'avait côtoyé tous les jours durant son enfance... Et ce n'était pas peu de le dire. Il s'en souvenait clairement à présent.

Mais cela amenait deux autres problèmes encore plus graves !

D'un, des personnes savaient qui Aram et Aurore étaient et ils pouvaient potentiellement savoir où ils se trouvaient à présent, dans quel pays, dans quelles villes et avec quelles personnes ! Ils étaient des cibles, c'était une évidence.

De deux, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment avaient-ils pu oublier un fait aussi important ? Comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'ils étaient d'une aussi haute naissance ?

Aram se dirigea vers sa sœur.

Tout à l'heure, il se demandait pour quelle raison des inconnus s'en prenaient à eux dans l'objectif de les tuer. Pour quelle raison une telle mise en scène avait-elle été mis en place ? Eh bien maintenant il savait...

C'était pour leur rappeler à lui et sa sœur que la menace était toujours présente et qu'ils étaient des cibles à abattre. Ni plus ni moins.

Aram fit un effort surhumain pour empêcher sa colère d'éclater. Arrivé à hauteur de sa sœur, il ne prit même pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la plaqua contre lui. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Aurore accepta le contact de son frère contre elle et enroula également ses bras autour de lui.

C'était comme ils revenaient huit ans en arrière. Comme si rien ne s'était passé durant les huit dernières années.

Aram avait vu Aurore pleurer presque tous les soirs. Pendant cette période, elle dormait très peu et ne mangeait presque pas et lui, comme Hystoria s'était énormément inquiété pour sa santé aussi bien physique que mentale. Le traumatisme avait été tel qu'elle ne parlait presque plus, accumulant ainsi un retard immense sur son apprentissage.

Il n'avait pas compris les raisons exactes à l'époque mais maintenant tout devenait clair.

Heureusement que Hystoria avait été là, sans elle...

Sans elle…

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était à cause d'elle que lui et sa sœur faisait partis des Chevaliers Célestes !

Dans quoi, ils avaient été embarqués ?


	13. 12 : Les Chevaliers Célestes

Le vent frais de cette nuit pluvieuse fouetta son visage endormi.

Elle n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Cela arrivait souvent ces derniers temps et cela causait des insomnies légères mais qui, à force, la fatiguait. Tout cela à cause d'une vision encore ! Elles n'étaient pas très violentes mais elles étaient répétitives et causaient, elles, beaucoup de fatigue mentale. Ainsi, Aurore avait eu le doublé parfait, elle sentait qu'elle voulait dormir mais ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Sympa ! Vraiment très sympa !

Surtout qu'elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle avait des visions.

Parce qu'elle était une princesse d'Hyrule tout simplement.

Une réalité qu'elle avait acceptée rapidement car c'est ce qu'elle était après tout. Mais c'était un fait que seule et Aram possédait. Kaze, Matael et Shanna n'était pas au courant. En ce qui concernait Hystoria… le savait-elle depuis le début ?

Les rêves en question ne représentaient pas grand-chose à vrai dire car elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voyait. Tous étaient flou et mis à part les sensations, elle était incapable de savoir si ses visions lui avaient montré une personne, un lieu ou un objet. Mais elle continuait d'en faire, toutes les nuits et ce depuis son retour de mission à Leurain avec ses camarades et son frère.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, deux semaines confinées au quartier général par mesure de sécurité et parce que la hiérarchie avait jugé qu'ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

Quel prétexte à la con !

Juste après leur retour, elle était allée faire son rapport à la haute hiérarchie des Chevaliers Célestes en omettant aucun détail sauf peut-être le fait qu'elle et son frère avaient brusquement retrouvé les souvenirs qui correspondaient à leurs vies royales. Ça, l'organisation n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir et même, il valait mieux qu'ils ne le sachent rien à ce sujet. Avoir oublié quelque chose de si important pendant huit ans était trop étrange et coïncidait trop avec leur venue en ces lieux.

Les sensations de l'après explosion lui était resté comme une mémoire physique… du moment où Aram l'avait agrippé aux hanches juste avant l'onde de choc jusqu'au moment où il l'avait libéré alors qu'elle allait tomber inconsciente à force d'être étranglé par deux agresseurs. Cela l'avait accompagnée sans les images correspondantes toutefois.

À présent qu'elle savait qui elle était, quelque chose en elle s'était réveillée et refusait de s'en aller. Une sorte d'envie de laisser s'échapper une immense vague de lumière destructrice. Un éclat et un écho de ces huit années de privation mémorielle.

Une autre bourrasque de vent fit voler ses longs cheveux blonds totalement relâché dans son dos. Il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures du matin et elle ne ressentait pas tellement le froid extérieur. Même en étant à la toute fin de l'hiver et donc au début du printemps, la température était relativement douce, mais la pluie rajoutait de la fraîcheur en plus d'apporter de l'humidité... Elle ne portait sur elle qu'une chemise de nuit bleu cyan et gris qui la recouvrait de la tête jusqu'aux genoux.

En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé l'atmosphère froide mais à ce moment-là elle se sentait étrangement bien. Était-ce parce qu'elle sortait d'une vision ? Où était-ce parce qu'elle se foutait éperdument de la température ambiante ? Ou peut-être était-ce la combinaison des deux...

Pas totalement endormi mais pas totalement réveillé non plus, Aurore prit la décision de sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle ne risquait pas de réveiller les autres étant donné que sa chambre se situait juste à côté de l'escalier ! Escalier, qui lui-même, menait directement au grand salon commun de la vieille maison qui leur servait de base personnelle. Un avantage autant qu'un inconvénient mais qui permettait de mieux vivre et d'être plus au calme.

Arrivée en bas, elle se tourna sur sa droite et entra dans la cuisine. Elle alluma une petite lampe archéonique sur le côté et se dirigea ensuite vers un placard qu'elle ouvrit. Un verre entre ses mains, elle se tourna ensuite vers le robinet qu'elle actionna et entreprit de remplir son verre à ras-bord. Ceci-fait, elle vida son verre en quelques secondes avant de le remplir une deuxième fois. L'eau froide, qui au passage était totalement potable et buvable, lui avait permis d'enfin sortir du sommeil. Au-delà de l'efficacité, c'était surtout plus agréable qu'une douche froide ou une douche chaude trop brutale et Aurore ne se voyait absolument pas faire ça à quatre heures du matin !

Encore moins en sachant que tous ses amis devaient dormir comme des bébés.

Ils en avaient de la chance...

Aurore sortit de la cuisine et se remit en marche. Elle grimpa les escaliers grinçants en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Avec une grimace, elle entendit le bois émettre un bon boucan. Mais bon, c'était le seul chemin pour aller aux chambres, elle n'allait tout de même pas passer par sa fenêtre alors qu'il pleuvait dehors.

La pluie d'ailleurs... C'était la seule chose qu'elle entendait depuis tout à l'heure, un bruit léger, régulier, qui détendait particulièrement bien et qui était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Juste le bruit hein, parce que le fait d'être trempée lui plaisait moyennement.

Plus que deux marches.

Elle s'arrêta devant ces deux dernières marches comme bloquée puis dans un élan, grimpa d'un seul coup les deux marches. Un mouvement inutile encore une fois mais qu'elle avait préféré faire par amusement. De toute façon, personne n'avait pu la voir à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa pièce personnelle, Aurore aperçu de la lumière émaner de la chambre la plus au fond du couloir... La chambre de son frère !

Tiens ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être réveillé en pleine nuit. Contrairement à elle, lorsqu'il s'endormait, c'était pour aller jusqu'au lendemain et rien ne pouvait le faire décrocher de son sommeil mis à part lui-même. Par la déesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé en faire de même...

Malgré tout, Aurore savait très bien que son frère n'était pas forcément tranquille durant ses nuits. Oh bien sûr il ne laissait rien paraître mais elle, sa sœur, n'était pas dupe. Tout comme elle, il avait refait connaissance avec ses origines et tout comme elle, il comprenait enfin d'où venait les fantômes qui hantaient ses nuits.

Aurore se prit la direction de la chambre d'Aram sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire craquer le bois sous ses pieds nus. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le couloir et seule la lueur s'échappant de sous la porte lui permettait de se diriger. Tiens d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lumière pour descendre les escaliers, aller en cuisine et revenir. Comme quoi, à force de connaître le lieu, elle n'avait pas besoin d'éclairage pour s'y retrouver.

Alors qu'elle approchait sa main de la porte dans l'optique de toquer, la voix de son frère lui indiqua déjà d'entrer.

Ça c'était un avantage... Ou un inconvénient.

Aram pouvait savoir qui s'approchait de lui si son pouvoir était actif et elle, sa sœur, était encore plus susceptible d'être repéré à cause du fait qu'elle était sa sœur justement. Les liens du sang...

Elle entra.

Aurore découvrit son frère affalé sur un fauteuil presque collé au mur de gauche, en train de lire un livre. Il était habillé d'un simple short et d'un haut à manches courts blanc. Ensuite, Aurore découvrit sur la petite table devant elle qu'il y avait une multitude de livres posés, de taille et de quantité de texte différent. Aram ne semblait pas plus que ça surpris de la venue de sa sœur. Il fit glisser un marque-page dans le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le posa sur la pile déjà conséquente d'ouvrage sur la table.

Il s'étira quelque peu en baillant sans mettre la main devant sa bouche.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite sœur ? Encore une vision ? Demanda-t-il directement avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

Aurore acquiesça.

– Oui et c'est comme d'habitude, une vision de niveau deux. Mais c'est fatigant à la longue sans compter que je n'ai pas l'impression de me reposer. Va savoir ce qui m'arrive en ce moment..., fit-elle en s'adossant contre le mur opposé à celui où se trouve Aram, les bras croisés.

Aram la regarda fixement.

– Tu penses toujours à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines ? Fit-il une nouvelle fois sans détour.

Aurore acquiesça une seconde fois.

– Oui entres autres mais je pense surtout de plus souvent à ce qu'il s'est passé voilà maintenant huit ans, maintenant que l'on se souvient de tout. Toutes mes visions sont floues et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je veux dire, ça ne se passe jamais comme cela d'habitude, j'arrive toujours à interpréter sans trop de difficulté ce que je vois et pourtant, depuis que l'on est revenu, non seulement j'ai des visions de plus en plus souvent mais en plus je ne les comprends pas !

– Flou ? Fit Aram en prenant un air songeur. C'est-à-dire que tu ne distingues rien ? Venant de toi, effectivement, c'est rare.

– Pas que visuellement, je ne comprends rien au son que j'entends aussi du coup, comme je te le dis, il m'est impossible d'interpréter quoi que ce soit.

– Mais quand même, tu arrives à voir des couleurs non ? Et les sons, ce sont des sons de dialogue, de nature... ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ah... Euh oui c'est vrai ça mais je ne sais pas si ça va nous emmener bien loin...

– Bah dit toujours ! Fit-il simplement en appuyant le regard qu'il posait sur elle-même.

– Bon... Les couleurs sont assez pâles. Pas mal de nuance de jaune et de marron je crois et pour le son je dirai surtout des bruits de vent violent mais je suis quasiment sûr d'entendre des voix humaines. Mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne comprends rien, c'est un vrai charabia.

– Et tu dis faire le même rêve tout le temps ?

– Oui...

Aram se releva en position assise sur son fauteuil et plaça ses mains jointes devant le bas de son visage

– Tu en as parler aux autres ? Demanda Aram en ordonnant soudainement les trois piles de livres devant lui.

– Non...

– Tu devrais ! Enchaîna Aram. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver la signification de tes visions. On sera bien plus efficace à plusieurs ! À moins que tu désires garder ça secret et dans ce cas-là je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe. Mais de toute façon, ça va se voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils vont rapidement se demander pourquoi tu es fatigué et si tu ne dors pas la nuit. Non parce que là c'est vraiment flagrant petite sœur. Si tu veux mon avis, ne commence pas à t'embrouiller l'esprit avec ça... Note juste tes ressentis et tes idées sur un papier et puis on avisera plus tard, ajouta-t-il en allant ranger les livres sur une étagère.

Aurore quant à elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta simplement de se diriger vers son frère et un instant plus tard, elle avait ses bras autour de son corps et la tête posée contre son épaule droite.

Ce geste surpris un peu Aram.

– À ce point-là ?

Aurore ne répondit pas

– C'est vraiment rare que tu te colles à moi de cette manière-là. Ça t'affecte autant que ça ?

Pour seule réponse, Aurore émit un faible gémissement.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Ça lui arrivait tellement rarement et pourtant elle en avait eu besoin de ce contact. Quelque chose la tourmentait depuis deux semaines et elle n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Ses rêves annonçaient quelque chose. Elle en était certaine et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était plutôt mal à l'aise ces temps-ci.

Oui ça l'affectait beaucoup de savoir que ces récentes visions avaient débuté à la suite de cette scène dans la base ennemie de Leurain.

Aram réagissait en parfait grand frère et ça, elle ne put que le souligner. Il était là, toujours là. Toujours présent alors qu'il avait ses propres pensées à gérer. Elle avait encore cruellement besoin de son frère. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble depuis huit ans et s'étaient apporté mutuellement du soutien en toutes circonstances...

Minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça remontait dans sa tête maintenant ?

– Je vois que tu commences à t'apaiser !

La voix d'Aram la sortit de sa rêverie.

Il avait raison sur ce point, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Quelle efficacité...

– Hum oui... Ça va mieux ! Fit-il en voyant le grand sourire de sa sœur.

Aurore rigola doucement en entendant la phrase prononcée par Aram. Elle retira ses bras puis recula de quelques pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche blonde qui s'était placée devant son œil gauche.

– Je préfère largement quand tu souris Aurore tu sais, fit Aram en souriant à son tour. Alors vire- moi la tête d'enterrement que tu m'as faite il y a quelques minutes et va dormir le cœur léger. Tu en as vraiment besoin, j'arrive à voir les cernes que tu as sous les yeux à cette distance. Évite à tout prix Hystoria par contre, si jamais elle te croise...

_ Je suis bonne pour avoir une maman poule à mes côtés toute la nuit, oui je sais !

Sur cette sage décision, Aurore prit la direction du couloir mais s'arrêta au seuil de celui-ci alors que la porte était toujours ouverte. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de son frère qui déjà recommençait à ranger ses affaires.

– Aram...

Le concerné s'arrêta dans sa tâche sans se retourner.

– Merci..., fit-elle en voyant les lèvres de la bouche de son frère formé un nouveau sourire qu'elle devina être sincère. Celui-ci ajouta :

– Ce n'est rien petite sœur, dors bien !

– Toi aussi grand frère, répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte de la chambre d'Aram.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, cette petite discussion lui avait fait du bien. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps mais elle savait que cela serait amplement suffisant pour passer le reste de la nuit sans problème...

Enfin, de ce qu'il restait de la nuit en question...

Elle se rappela subitement qu'ils avaient une réunion avec les hauts responsables des Chevaliers Célestes, elle et son groupe aux alentours de neuf heures. Cela lui laissait donc à peine quatre de sommeil supplémentaire. C'est faible mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle espérait par contre être un minimum présentable lorsqu'elle serait face aux grands chefs. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à la questionner sur son état et le pourquoi de son état. Mais vu qu'elle aura à ses côtés tout le reste du groupe, elle était certaine que ses camarades n'hésiteraient pas non plus pour inventer une ou deux excuses crédibles histoire d'éviter un sujet fâcheux dont la plupart n'avaient pas encore conscience.

Peut-être que Hystoria, Matael, Shanna et Kaze seront mis au courant dans les jours qui viendront mais pour le moment elle préférait garder ses préoccupations pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle faisait bien de réagir comme ça, elle l'ignorait mais elle ne ressentait pas l'envie d'en parler, tout simplement.

Cependant elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Le fait de parler de ce qui la tourmentait de manière vague à son frère avait réveillé en elle un besoin de réconfort qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Oui clairement quelque chose n'allait pas en elle en ce moment. Les souvenirs d'enfance lui revenaient en tête, les souvenirs beaucoup moins joyeux de la fameuse nuit d'horreur aussi, ce qui s'est passé deux semaines auparavant et également les visions qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes... Elle allait devoir tirer tout cela au clair sinon elle ne tiendrait pas !

Le bois craqua sous ses pas mais n'elle ne s'en soucia pas.

Elle approcha finalement de la pièce qui lui était réservée. Un vent frais lui fit ressentir un frisson. Elle avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre en partant tout à l'heure. Quelle idiote !

Sans se préoccuper du vent froid qui soufflait à intervalle irrégulier dans sa chambre, elle alla fermer les fenêtres rapidement tout en faisant attention à ne pas les faire claquer.

Ceci-fait, elle se dirigea directement vers son lit sans aucune autre forme de procès et s'écroula dessus en étoile comme elle le faisait quand elle était enfant. Une manière de ne pas oublier d'être elle-même de temps en temps. Elle avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, certaines choses ne changeaient pas et se comporter parfois comme une gamine lui faisait un bien fou.

Sentant l'appel de sa couverture à travers tout son corps. Aurore se déplaça et fit passer la couette juste au-dessus d'elle, la plongeant ainsi dans un cocon moelleux et qu'elle ne quitterait sous aucun prétexte. Tout sourire, Aurore éteignit la lampe qui se trouvait à sa gauche et apprécia encore une fois le silence ambiant. Cette fois elle le savait que rien n'entraverait son précieux sommeil.

Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes pour un repos sans interruption cette fois.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Le réveil, quelques heures plus tard, fut rude... Très rude !

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ces pensées nocturnes aux autres lorsqu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble leur petit déjeuner. Elle avait vu son frère la regarder à plusieurs reprises mais jamais il n'évoqua la discussion qu'ils avaient eu cette nuit alors que tout le monde dormait. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle préférait garder cela pour elle et visiblement Aram avait bien capter le message.

La suite du repas matinale se passa dans la bonne humeur. Elle fit tout pour faire bonne figure et participer aux échanges verbaux tout en paraissant aussi naturel que d'habitude.

La réunion avec les Chevaliers Célestes ensuite se passa... bien... En fait elle ne savait jamais réellement comment décrire ces discussions beaucoup trop formelles. C'était l'armée, ça elle le savait, mais elle ne savait cependant jamais si leurs supérieurs étaient satisfait, content, heureux ou déçu d'eux. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître et quelques fois, elle avait même eu l'impression d'être face à des robots archéonique sans émotions. En huit ans de service, les Chevaliers Célestes avait toujours été un mystère pour elle.

Et encore plus maintenant.

La réunion, elle, n'avait eu pour but que de reparler de la mission imprévue qui avait amené l'unité qu'Aurore dirigeait à devoir prendre l'initiative d'aller éliminer un adversaire aussi mystérieux que coriace.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, des recherches eurent lieu peu de temps après leur retour pour approfondir cette histoire « d'organisation ». Il s'était arrivé après moult découvertes et plusieurs analyses que « l'organisation » était bel et bien un nom de code et qu'elle était rattachée à un royaume n'apparaissant sur aucune carte. L'état-major avait été ravi de cette information qui confirmait ce que l'unité d'Aurore avait rapporté, elle, de son côté.

Le groupe d'Aurore n'avait pas pris part aux opérations car confiné dans les locaux des Chevaliers Célestes. À la place, ce sont les divisions d'élites qui s'étaient vu chargées de ce boulot pas trop difficile. Immanquablement, ils s'étaient approprié cette découverte grandiose sans avoir fourni aucun effort. Typique d'eux, c'était tellement plus simple de s'approprier le travail d'autrui. Ils étaient revenus dans la seconde semaine de repos du groupe d'Aurore et s'étaient vantés sans discrétion de leur trouvaille.

Elle et son groupe les avaient ignorés, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois mais leurs « camarades » en rajoutait encore une couche pour essayer de prouver leur supériorité. Comme à chaque fois...

Mais dans l'immédiat, les choses avançaient enfin ! Le grand chef et accessoirement le père d'Hystoria avait pris au sérieux cette « organisation » et avait déclaré que ce groupe armé obscur devenait un de leurs objectifs prioritaires.

Un bon avancement, mais qui ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes, loin de là !

L'après-midi était, contrairement à la nuit dernière, ensoleillé. Un grand ciel bleu, dépourvut de nuage qui rendait la journée d'un coup moins ennuyante et triste.

Aurore se trouvait à cet instant dans un des couloirs qui menaient aux salles d'entraînement. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté des fenêtres, les rayons du soleil firent briller ses cheveux blonds et réchauffa brusquement sa tête. Elle était seule. Aram était parti avec Kaze et Matael à la ville la plus proche pour acheter quelques bricoles introuvables dans le complexe. Hystoria était quelque part... sans doute... et Shanna devait être à l'entraînement.

C'était justement là, la destination d'Aurore et elle se mit en marche à vive-allure tout en regardant par les fenêtres où elle vit plusieurs bâtiments du quartier général.

La base des Chevaliers Célestes se trouvait à quelques centaines de kilomètres à l'ouest du désert Gerudo, dans un petit royaume, perdu, ayant une superficie d'à peine un huitième de la superficie du royaume d'Hyrule. Tellement insignifiant, ce royaume ne possédait qu'une seule grande ville qui était ridicule par rapport à la citadelle Haphorya, capitale d'Hyrule, sa terre natale.

Cependant, un si petit royaume pouvait prétendre de posséder plusieurs avantages.

Le premier était sa taille qui faisait que beaucoup de pays voisins n'en avait rien à faire d'une terre avec aussi peu de populations et de ressources. Paradoxalement c'était ce qui faisait que ce royaume n'avait jamais été pris pour cible lors d'une guerre. Tout le monde ignorait ce royaume et c'était le second avantage.

C'était dans ce pays que se trouvait le quartier général des Chevaliers Célestes. Ainsi, leur base était plutôt planquée sans l'être vraiment.

Le troisième avantage, qui arrangeait tout le monde, était que le petit royaume ne possédait même pas d'armée à proprement parler, ou du moins elle n'était pas aussi grosse et imposante que celle se trouvant à Aytema ou Hyrule par exemple. Du coup, cela arrangeait particulièrement bien les deux camps. D'un côté, les Chevaliers Célestes, qui profitaient d'un lieu pour mener à bien leurs projets et être ravitaillé de manière régulière en nourriture et en armes... car malgré sa petite taille et ses faibles ressources, le royaume possédait d'excellents forgerons.

Et de l'autre côté, le roi et la reine de ce royaume pouvaient compter sur un très grand nombre d'hommes et de femmes capables de les défendre. Chaque partie y trouvait son compte et cela fonctionnait depuis de longues années sans accroche ni querelles.

Voilà où se situait la base de l'organisation qui l'avait « recueilli » elle et son frère huit ans auparavant... Dans un pays paumé dont le nom était vite oublié mais bien caché du reste du monde. Sur une terre aride mais magnifique. Bien que de taille plus ou moins similaire, le pays où la base se trouvait était ainsi comparable au territoire Gérudo.

Et la base en elle-même ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

On pourrait presque la confondre avec un domaine royal d'une modernité très en avance sur son temps. Toutes les constructions étaient en pierre blanche et la forme des bâtiments n'étaient pas triangulaires mais rectangulaires. Tous ces aménagements entouraient une tour semblable à celle d'un château royal. Et la tour était haute, très haute. C'était l'une des premières choses que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis les chemins orange nacre. Elle servait principalement pour l'état-major et l'administration et était presque impossible d'accès sans autorisation écrite.

Une véritable forteresse moderne en somme.

Aurore s'était toujours demandé comment une base pareille passait encore inaperçue après des années et des années de service sans qu'aucune personne mal intentionnée n'ait tenté un jour de d'en forcer l'entrer... À force d'accomplir des objectifs dans de multiples endroits, le nom des Chevaliers Célestes aurait dû être connu de tous et irrémédiablement, les royaumes voisins auraient enquêté à ce sujet...

Pourtant rien de cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. La base des Chevaliers Célestes demeurait toujours aux yeux de tous une base d'un groupe de mercenaires comme les autres...

Simplement un groupe de mercenaires. Rien de plus et rien de moins...

En y repensant, Aurore fut pris dans le doute.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans, quelque chose qu'elle devra élucider avec son groupe... Et en secret, bien évidemment.

Voyant de nombreux combattants passer à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était arrêtée au beau milieu du couloir, Aurore se secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Elle observa la marche presque mécanique des hommes et des femmes à côté d'elle. Ils se déplaçaient comme si leur chemin était tracé à l'avance, reproduisant les mêmes mouvements tous les jours... De vraies machines...

Et personne ne faisaient attention à elle.

Bien contente d'être aussi peu visible. Elle reprit sa marche.

Elle arriva devant une des salles immenses que comptait la base. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde de présent à cette heure et une forte odeur de transpiration indiquait que les personnes présentes à l'intérieur n'étaient pas là pour faire la décoration. Heureusement, la pièce était tellement immense que toutes et tous avaient suffisamment de place pour ne pas gêner son ou sa voisine. Malgré tout, Aurore détestait ces conditions de pratique qui ne permettait pas de se donner à fond. En général, elle ne venait en ces lieux que très tardivement le soir, lorsque c'était plus calme. Seulement, aujourd'hui, n'ayant rien à faire de concret, elle préférait utiliser le temps à disposition pour perfectionner ses techniques en compagnie de sa camarade au lieu à ne rien faire.

Elle ne réussit pas cependant à repérer Shanna. Aucune tête aux cheveux bleus à l'horizon ! Et ce n'était pas dû à sa vue. Shanna n'était tout simplement pas là. Peut-être se trouvait-elle dans une autre salle ? Après tout, le grand complexe alloué au Chevaliers Célestes était immense et possédait énormément de salles diverses et variées. Sans compter le nombre de membres dans cette structure armée qui devait atteindre facilement mille soldats et chevaliers. Autant dire que pour retrouver la plus jeune recrue de son unité, c'était presque perdue d'avance.

Et puis de toute façon, le cadre ne lui plaisant définitivement pas, Aurore décida de retourner dans le couloir.

Une autre idée lui vint en tête...

Même si toujours autant blindé de monde, elle réussit cependant à se frayer un chemin jusque dans l'aile nord du complexe à coups de demande polie ou de coup d'épaule. Celle où se trouvaient les laboratoires de recherche archéonique et sheikah. Un lieu qu'adorait particulièrement Hystoria. Si elle ne trouvait pas Shanna, elle pourrait au moins aller travailler sur les dernières trouvailles de l'organisation en termes d'avancée technologique... Surtout en ce qui concernait la nourriture.

Elle avait hâte de terminer la mise au point de son système de cuisson tout terrain.

C'était une véritable passion qu'elle avait développée pour cette technologie toujours aussi mystérieuse bien des années après leur découverte. Cette passion était venue d'un coup.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait – et surtout parce qu'elle s'en souvenait à présent – elle n'avait jamais été franchement intéressé par la tablette sheikah de sa mère ou par les innombrables petits objets utilisant la même énergie.

Mais grâce à Hystoria, cela avait changé. Parfois, elles passaient leur temps hors entraînement, hors mission et hors responsabilité à créer des choses, des petits détecteurs, des petits robots, des armes ou des objets inutiles. Elle avait appris récemment de la bouche d'Hystoria que cette dernière travaillait sur un projet de grande envergure. Un projet tellement immense et incroyable que cela rameuterait à coup sûr tous les royaumes aux alentours et pas forcément pour une visite de courtoisie. Mais Hystoria lui avait aussi dit qu'elle préférait garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible, pour éviter des suppositions et des problèmes... Du coup, Aurore ne savait pas grand-chose de ce fameux projet et cela la frustrait un peu.

Mais qu'importe, une fois arrivé aux ateliers, ce souci disparaîtra bien vite de son esprit.

Seulement, Aurore ne put se rendre aux ateliers.

À peine avait-elle quitté le couloir principal pour se rendre dans les plus petits passages qui menaient droit vers son objectif qu'un haut gradé l'interpella au loin.

Enfin, plutôt une haut gradée.

Surprise, Aurore se stoppa net et se tourna vers celle qui lui avait parlé. La femme devant Aurore devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans et était un peu plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux noir ébène attachés en queue de cheval qui descendait malgré tout jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair profond, tellement profond que pendant un instant, Aurore fut déconnecté de la réalité. La femme ne portait aucune arme sur elle et était habillé d'une robe noire élégante qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps excepté la tête.

Aurore connaissait cette femme de vue, de nom et de réputation seulement. Elle savait ainsi qu'elle faisait partie de la haute hiérarchie des Chevaliers Célestes mais elle ne connaissait pas ni ses fonctions exactes ni l'unité à laquelle elle appartenait.

Cette femme, répondant au nom de Line, était un mystère pour presque tout le monde. Peu de personnes connaissaient son histoire et son passé et personne ne cherchait à le savoir. Le dernier à avoir demandé c'était vu infligé la plus grande raclée de sa vie lors d'un duel de lance particulièrement expéditif.

Parce qu'en plus de cela, Line était une excellente combattante et une excellente magicienne des arts sombres. Quelque chose de très rare aujourd'hui, cette magie n'étant pratiquée que par quelques grandes familles de la noblesse.

Se demandant bien ce que voulait cette femme, Aurore attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

Ce qu'elle finit par faire après un instant de silence sans aucune manière dans son annonce.

– Le dirigeant des Chevaliers Célestes vous attend toi et ton frère dans son bureau le plus tôt possible ! Fit-elle d'entrée de jeu, sans, donc, aucune formule de politesse.

Aurore haussa haut les sourcils. Elle demanda :

– Comment ça nous somme convoqués maintenant ? Mon frère est parti en ville il n'aura pas l'inf...

– Je l'ai déjà prévenu ! Et je ne connais pas la raison de votre convocation. Tout ce que je sais c'est que toi et Aram vous êtes attendus en privé dans le bureau du grand patron. Je ne pourrai pas plus t'aider ma grande, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche d'Aurore et en lui faisant, étrangement, un clin d'œil.

Line disparu ensuite aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Quel étrange personnage ! Et pourquoi lui avait-elle fait un clin d'œil ?

Elle prétendait ne rien connaître des détails de sa convocation mais Aurore se doutait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Line était imprévisible et il était difficile de savoir si elle avait menti ou non.

Bref si le chef voulait la voir alors elle ne devait pas tarder. Aurore regarda tristement derrière elle. Son passe-temps allait devoir être remis à plus tard mais elle se jura de rattraper le temps perdu avec ses joujoux archéonique une fois libéré.

En revanche, elle se demandait bien pourquoi le grand chef de l'organisation voulait la voir, elle et son frère. Avait-il de nouvelles informations concernant ce qui s'était passé à Leurain ? Où était-ce pour totalement autre chose ? De plus, pourquoi juste elle et son frère d'une façon si soudaine ?

De toute manière il n'y avait pas trente-six-mille solutions pour en savoir plus. Elle devait aller voir sur place directement.

Cela allait la faire marcher un certain temps car il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée pour accéder à la tour centrale du complexe et elle se situait au sud du bâtiment. Or, elle allait devoir faire le tour pour atteindre l'accès...

Pratique... Vraiment pratique !

Alors elle reprit sa route en sens inverse en repassant par le même grand couloir qui était bien entendu toujours noir de monde. Après plusieurs minutes de traversée elle tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant arrivé. Aram était habillé simplement, pantalon gris clair et haut bleu foncé. Il ne portait rien d'autre sur lui.

Aurore prit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart afin d'avoir déjà de l'air et surtout pour lui poser quelques questions.

– On t'a prévenu ? Demanda-t-elle directement.

Aram sut immédiatement de quoi sa sœur parlait.

– Ouais ! Il y a une bonne demi-heure je crois. Line est venue me trouver par surprise pour m'annoncer que le patron nous attendait dans son bureau.

– Et elle ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

– Elle est restée vague dans son explication mais je ne pense pas que l'on va se faire engueuler si c'est ça ta préoccupation, fit remarquer Aram.

Aurore soupira et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

– Et dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me rendre au laboratoire pour continuer à travailler sur mon four..., fit-elle en faisant la moue ce qui fit rigoler Aram

Elle reprit :

– Oui bon ça va, arrête de rire ! Occupons-nous plutôt de nous rendre à notre rendez-vous. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que l'on nous veut.

Aram acquiesça et finalement, ils prirent tous les deux la direction de la tour centrale, celle où tout se passait et où toutes les décisions étaient prises. Le chemin pour y parvenir dura encore dix bonnes minutes mais ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'imposante façade blanc immaculé où se trouvaient quatre accès fermés chacune par huit portes.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment...

Les locaux des Chevaliers Célestes étaient toujours très propres, que cela soit le réfectoire, les salles d'entraînement, les salles de recherches, les salles de cours et les chambres. Aurore et Aram n'étaient venu que très rarement dans cette tour, même Hystoria qui était la fille du grand chef n'avait pas le privilège d'y aller souvent. À chaque fois qu'ils pénétraient dans ce lieu, ils étaient sous le choc de ce qu'ils voyaient. Ce n'était même plus de la maniaquerie à ce niveau-là. On pourrait presque croire avoir passé un portail vers le paradis tellement le lieu était d'une blancheur épatante.

Aurore et Aram étaient monté d'une quinzaine d'étage par un escalier en colimaçon tout en pierres blanche et ornée au centre d'une colonne richement détaillée. Pour les couloirs, c'étaient la même chose et l'encombrement n'avait pas sa place ici. Rien ne dépassait nulle part ! Ils auraient pu certes utiliser le système automatique pour grimper les niveaux de la tour mais…

Mais ils n'en avaient pas eu envie.

Le bureau que recherchaient Aurore et Aram se trouvait au bout d'une longue ligne droite, toujours d'une blancheur éclatante, et la porte qui leur barrait l'accès était en bois de chêne massif. Par ailleurs la lumière qui éclairait la zone ne provenait d'aucun endroit, comme si le couloir était éclairé par la seule volonté divine. Il devait bien y avoir de la magie là-dessous mais c'était quand même déroutant de circuler dans un espace entouré par quatre murs, un sol et un plafond blanc.

Arrivés à hauteur de la porte, Aurore et Aram toquèrent simultanément et attendirent quelques instants. Une voix grave et posée se fit alors entendre, leur indiquant d'entrer.

Un grand bureau s'ouvrit à eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ce lieu privé. Une grande baie vitrée au fond éclairait la pièce d'une lumière naturelle. Plusieurs meubles, étagères et bibliothèques longeaient les murs, entourant ainsi la partie centrale de la pièce en demi-cercle. Tout au centre se trouvait, au premier plan ; quelques fauteuils et une table posé sur un tapis rouge. Le bureau en question était juste derrière et était en bois massif sombre également. Finalement derrière ce meuble très luxueux se trouvait l'homme qu'il les avait convoqués, elle et son frère.

Dans la quarantaine, l'homme attendait ses deux mercenaires avec la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes. Ses cheveux gris argent étaient en bataille sur son crâne. Ses yeux dans un gris sombre, les fixaient violemment sans être trop agressif. L'homme était habillé tout en noir ce qui mettait en valeur sa musculature très développée.

Cet homme, le grand chef des Chevaliers Célestes, l'homme qui avaient « recueilli » Aurore et Aram alors âgé respectivement de neuf et dix ans. Connu sous le nom de Reiyan Arlaurhys, l'homme était visiblement content que les deux anciens enfants royaux soient arrivés aussi vite. Il ne cacha pas sa joie et se leva dans l'optique d'aller saluer ses deux mercenaires postés devant les fauteuils.

– Aurore ! Aram ! Fit-il en écartant les bras en étoile. C'est une joie de vous recevoir. Pardonnez ma demande incongrue mais je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives. J'espère ne pas vous déranger ? Demanda-t-il en serrant la main d'Aurore et d'Aram.

Dans ce genre de situation, toujours répondre par l'affirmative. Règle de base !

– Pas le moins du monde monsieur ! Répondit simplement Aram.

– De même ! Répondit Aurore sur le même ton que son frère.

Reiyan retourna derrière son bureau visiblement satisfait.

– Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué si brusquement ? Fit-il en s'installant confortablement dans son propre fauteuil. Aurore et Aram restèrent debout.

Aram alla prendre la parole mais fut coupé par sa sœur.

– Pas le moins du monde monsieur mais nous avions espéré que vous nous en apprendriez davantage ! Fit-elle sur un ton presque cassant.

Reiyan ne s'en préoccupa pas... enfin il fit comme si de rien n'était.

– Oui pardon, quel imbécile je suis. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous informer que vous allez repartir en mission... Tous les deux !

Aurore et Aram se regardèrent d'un coup

– Attendez, on va partir en mission juste nous deux ? Et les autres ? Demanda Aram dont l'annonce l'avait plutôt surpris.

– Pour quelle raison ? Ajouta Aurore sur la défensive.

Remarquant leur soudaine méfiance, Reiyan éclata d'un rire parfaitement audible.

– Non ce n'est pas une blague ! Je vous envoie personnellement en mission, vous deux, sans l'aide de votre équipe. Sachez que ce que je vais vous demander est extrêmement important et je considère que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir accomplir cet objectif. Mais peut-être voulez-vous obtenir des informations supplémentaires tout de suite ?

– Oui ! Répondit brutalement Aurore à la surprise d'Aram encore une fois. Si nous sommes absents mon frère et moi, qui va diriger notre unité ?

– Ta question est pertinente chère Aurore. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas laisser ton équipe sans commandant, pas que je ne fais pas confiance à ma propre fille, mais je considère qu'une personne extérieure à votre groupe sera la bienvenue pour mener à bien les quelques missions que je vais confier à Hystoria, Matael, Kaze et Shanna.

– Et donc qui est cette personne ? Demanda à son tour Aram d'une voix neutre.

– Mais quelle impatience, je me demande bien d'où vous tenez cette facette de votre personnalité vous deux..., fit Reiyan en rigolant alors que le visage d'Aurore se crispa légèrement. Eh bien il s'agit de Line Arkant !

Regard surpris d'Aurore et d'Aram. Reiyan enchaîna rapidement

– Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Je sais bien que le lieutenant Line est quelqu'un de très discret et étrange mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle saura parfaitement remplir sa fonction.

Aurore ne répondit pas. Elle était sur les nerfs. Aram quant à lui prit l'information comme il l'avait reçu et sans émettre de jugement précipité mais Aurore savait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins qu'elle.

Cette annonce lui laissait une sensation étrange... comme un changement pour une très longue période.

– C'est incroyable à quel point vous pouvez être méfiant ! Soupira cette fois le chef des Chevaliers Célestes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fait partie des hautes gradées que vous devez la considérer comme un ennemi ! Je sais bien que vos liaisons avec les unités d'élites sont orageuses mais tout de même... Bref, passons à la suite voulez-vous...

Sur ces mots, il sortit plusieurs feuilles et une grande carte qui représentait une superficie de mille kilomètres sur mille. Il les posa sur le bureau, devant Aurore et Aram.

– Depuis un petit moment..., commença Reiyan. Je constate que nos boîtes aux lettres sont submergées de lettres venant d'un peu partout. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de simple question ou de demande de recrutement. Rien de vraiment important. Mais parmi tous ces écrits, il y en a un qui a retenu l'intention de tout le monde ici... Une demande de rencontre officielle venant d'une contrée à l'est. Je ne désirais pas répondre favorablement au début mais avec le temps je me suis dit que cela pouvait être pas mal d'envoyer deux émissaires pour faire un premier contact. Il faut croire que nos activités ont commencé à attirer les curieux...

Aram prit la parole :

– Vous nous envoyez en tant qu'ambassadeur si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Aram.

Aurore avait écouté le début de l'explication de leur future mission. Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais elle sentit que lieu de la rencontre allait être particulier. Elle avait un pressentiment étrange, ni mauvais, ni bon.

– C'est exactement ça Aram, vous allez partir en ambassadeur auprès du peuple de cette contrée et vous y resterez trois semaines ! En comptant le voyage à l'aller et au retour. Cela vous prendra au minimum, cinq semaines. Vous allez être reçus par le responsable de la contrée en temps et en heures à un endroit secret que l'on vous transmettra à la dernière minute. Attendez-vous à recevoir la visite d'un messager lors de votre voyage ! Vous devrez nouer une alliance avec ce peuple et je compte sur vous pour orienter les futures discussions sur un aspect politique. Vous ne devriez pas avoir du mal dans cet exercice à mon avis…

Aurore se retint de laisser échapper un air curieux. Les propos de Reiyan faisaient étrangement écho à leur vie passée… D'ailleurs, elle avait cru entendre un murmure de sa part qu'elle avait compris comme : « En plus, cela est important pour Hystoria que vous partiez un moment… »

Décidément, un nombre incalculable de mystère apparaissaient ces derniers temps.

– Cinq semaines ! Cela va être long, lança Aram qui semblait soucieux. Est-il réellement utile de rester sur place aussi longtemps ? En plus je ne comprends pas bien votre objectif final. Que voulez-vous vraiment qu'on fasse ? Dit comme ça, j'ai plus l'impression que vous nous envoyez en vacances...

Reiyan regarda Aram avec des yeux perçants mais toujours dépourvus d'agressivité.

– Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir mon cher Aram. Contente-toi d'appliquer les ordres, à savoir faire le lien entre eux et moi... Tu as trois semaines pour le faire avec ta sœur, fit-il sur un ton moins entraînant qu'avant. C'est largement suffisant.

Aram se renfrogna discrètement mais Aurore perçu que la discussion commençait à l'énerver. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire car même pas certaine de pouvoir se contrôler elle-même. Quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Reiyan les dérangeait et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il faisait allusion de l'époque où ils étaient encore insouciants et innocents.

Aurore avait l'impression qu'il jouait volontairement sur ce terrain-là pour les pousser à commettre une erreur. À quoi jouait-il bon sang ?!

Il fallait dire qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre bavure en la présence du grand chef. Il y avait des règles strictes à ce sujet et il pouvait très bien les faire enfermer pour mauvaise conduite ou non-respect de la hiérarchie... c'était déjà arriver avec d'autres. Et surtout, même Hystoria ne pourrait pas se permettre de telle chose avec son père. Elle suivait les règles comme tout le monde et elle n'aurait pas moyen d'échapper à la sentence que son propre paternel lui aurait infligée... Chose qui lui était déjà arrivé de ce qu'Aurore savait…

– Vous nous avez indiqué l'objectif de notre mission mais pas le lieu ni le nom de la personne que nous devons rencontrer... Où allons-nous ? Demanda soudainement Aurore.

La bouche de Reiyan forma un sourire... Un sourire qu'elle compara à un sourire tout sauf chargé de bonnes intentions. Un sourire carnassier...

– Où allez-vous ? Mais comme je vous l'ais dit, vous aurez vos informations en temps et en heures. Ne vous précipitez pas voyons ! Vous aurez un itinéraire de départ que vous suivrez et quelqu'un viendra pour vous donner votre véritable destination. Cela permettra de garder nos agissements beaucoup plus secrets...

Le chef des Chevaliers Célestes se leva brusquement. Sa prestance était telle qu'Aurore faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle réussit finalement à rester stoïque mais au prix de lourd effort. Reiyan de la rassurait décidément pas.

– Maintenant disposez ! Fit-il d'une voix neutre mais un peu froide. J'ai quelques détails à régler encore et je n'ai plus besoin de votre présence.

N'ayant aucune envie de contrarier le grand patron et légèrement impressionner par sa personne. Aurore et Aram ne perdirent pas une seconde pour quitter la pièce. Les échanges avec Reiyan étaient toujours particuliers et malgré les quelques convocations précédentes, elle-même et Aram ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette personne qu'ils respectaient autant qu'ils commençaient à la craindre.

Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière eux et se préparer pour leur voyage. Aurore et Aram entendirent Reiyan les interpeller...

Il s'exprima d'une voix claire :

– Vu que je suis de bonne humeur je suis prêt à vous lâcher une information en plus. Sachez que la responsable que vous allez rencontrer est une souveraine aux cheveux flamboyant très appréciée par son peuple et par le reste du royaume auquel ils sont rattachés. Alors lorsque vous la rencontrerez...

Il laissa filer deux secondes de silence, un sourire étrange sur son visage.

– N'oubliez pas de lui transmettre mes plus vives salutations ! Je suis sur que Sa Majesté Makeela Riju appréciera…


	14. 13 : Relais de la Falaise Rubis

Avait-il été précisé dans le contrat que la semaine de voyage allait être aussi ennuyante ?

Visiblement, le chef n'avait pas tenu à leur en dire trop à ce sujet. Le voyage s'était, en soi, très bien passé, rien à redire là-dessus, mais il avait été d'un ennui terrible.

Pour pouvoir atteindre leur destination en temps et en heures, Aram et Aurore avaient dû marcher à un rythme soutenu après n'avoir pu faire que les deux premiers jours à cheval. Les deux animaux n'avaient que très peu apprécié la traversée des zones arides qui bordaient le royaume où s'était installé le complexe des Chevaliers Célestes.

Aram et Aurore avaient dû faire une halte dans un village pour y déposer les deux chevaux avant de reprendre à pied.

Mais mis à part cet événement inattendu, il ne s'était rien passé de notable.

Ils étaient partis avec un équipement léger pour faciliter leur discrétion. Comme à leur habitude, ils portaient des grandes capes sombres avec en dessous, leur tunique de Chevalier Céleste. Les habituels détecteurs archéoniques étaient fixés à leur ceinture mais ces machines n'avaient, pour le moment, pas servi. Ces objets étaient légers et facilement transportables mais leurs utilisations restaient rares. C'était cependant un gadget indispensable pour leur sécurité.

Aram n'avait pris qu'une seule épée cette fois-ci et c'était celle qui l'avait protégé durant la course-poursuite à Leurain avec Hystoria et les villageois cinglés. C'était juste une arme basique avec une poignée basique, une garde basique et une lame en acier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Aurore, quant à elle, avait sa rapière fixée en bas du dos. Une arme extrêmement légère permettant à son possesseur d'exécuter des mouvements offensifs avec une grande rapidité. Elle n'avait que ça en plus de son détecteur. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que l'arme d'Aurore était bien plus luxueuse que l'épée de son frère.

Pendant la semaine de voyage, Aram et Aurore n'avaient fait que discuter, discuter et encore discuter lorsque le soleil était visible dans le ciel. La nuit, ils en profitaient pour jouer aux cartes, éventuellement s'occuper de l'entretien de leur arme et ensuite aller dormir.

Ils ne croisèrent pas énormément de monde sur le chemin. Parmi le peu d'habitants rencontrés, il y avait principalement des paysans, des éleveurs et quelques vendeurs itinérants. Lors du quatrième jour, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ils croisèrent un convoi d'une dizaine de soldats entourant un carrosse richement décoré. Préférant se la jouer discret, au passage du convoi, Aram et Aurore avaient rabattu leur capuche sur leur tête, suffisamment pour cacher le haut de leur visage aux yeux des passants mais leur permettant d'observer en détail toutes les têtes devant eux.

Mais ce n'était, au final, qu'un fait divers sans conséquence.

Après quelques jours de marche supplémentaires au travers de plaines et des collines, ils étaient arrivés à la frontière hylienne, au niveau du pont numéro trois, celui- se situant sur la même ligne que le Mont Canfou, lui-même à vingt-cinq kilomètres de la tour de Tabanta.

À la vue de ce passage qui menait droit vers un paysage familier malgré les huit ans d'absence, le sang d'Aram et d'Aurore se figea presque instantanément dans leurs veines.

C'était une sensation très étrange qu'ils pouvaient vivre à cet instant. Ils n'avaient pas vu ce décor depuis des années et ils étaient soudain remplis d'excitation à l'idée de fouler de nouveau cette terre qui les avait vus naître. Mais en même temps, quelque chose les repoussait à l'idée de marcher dans ces lieux connus.

Parce qu'Aram et sa sœur avaient bien reçu l'ordre d'éviter au maximum le contact avec les habitants. Ordre qui n'était pas si étrange que ça en y repensant.

Histoire d'éviter une nouvelle confrontation inopinée.

Sur la semaine de voyage, Aram et Aurore avaient finalement atteint Hyrule au bout du sixième jour. Cela était un exploit d'avoir parcouru aussi vite la distance séparant le quartier général des Chevaliers Célestes des terres rocailleuses du plein Ouest d'Hyrule. Cela aurait été plus rapide et cheval mais les circonstances s'en étaient mêlées. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne restait à Aram et Aurore, qu'au moins d'une journée pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous. Point de rendez-vous qui leur avait été transmis deux jours avant par un éclaireur équipé d'un cheval beaucoup plus rapide que la normale et qui les avait rattrapé en un temps-record.

Comme prévu par le grand chef.

La rencontre devait avoir lieu aux Hauteurs de Maguärine aux alentours de dix-sept heures le lendemain.

Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de marcher, et même de courir !

Le chemin qu'ils allaient désormais emprunter sortait des routes habituelles pour s'enfoncer dans les roches, les collines et les montages de l'Ouest. Ils allaient devoir contourner la plaine d'Erug par le sens de la longueur, puis longer en partie la Gorge Tragite avant de finalement monter dans les montagnes Gerudo par les Hauteurs de Matite, passer par le plateau d'Ameth et enfin arriver à destination.

Et cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Tout le tracé passait par des endroits vides ! Aucune chance de tomber sur un habitant ou un soldat de l'armée hylienne car la zone était considérée comme étant dangereuse pour toutes les personnes non formées à la marche de montagne et à l'escalade en milieu extrême.

En clair, même formés aux pires situations, Aram et Aurore allaient en baver...

Mais avant ça, les deux mercenaires avaient rendez-vous dans un relais à la frontière d'Hyrule, situé dans le charmant royaume de Myson, pile poil au niveau du gigantesque pont qui séparait les deux contrées.

Aram et Aurore entrèrent dans la zone du « Relais de la Falaise Rubis », tirant son nom de la couleur des pierres de cette falaise qui tirait vers le rouge rubis. Cela faisait de ce lieu un endroit particulier et très touristique, attirant les visiteurs des deux royaumes souhaitant découvrir le spectacle de ces pierres qui brillaient de mille feux en plein soleil.

Seulement, en pleine nuit, le spectacle était autrement plus simple. Seules les lanternes éclairant le grand chapiteau et celles éclairant la tête de cheval en bois située en plein centre fournissait de la lumière.

Les deux mercenaires passèrent la clôture qui servait d'entrée. Quelques hennissements de chevaux les accueillirent, bientôt accompagnés de quelques hyliens et mysoniens qui profitaient du ciel dégagé pour boire une bière en contemplant les points brillants juste au-dessus d'eux. Aram et Aurore ne retirèrent pas leur capuche tout de suite. Ils étaient méfiants. Réaction peu naturelle mais d'un côté, rien ne leurs assuraient qu'ils ne couraient pas de risque en se dévoilant au sein du royaume. Et on les reconnaîtrait tout de suite, c'était une certitude. Aram et Aurore ressemblaient beaucoup trop à leurs parents.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons-là qu'Aram et Aurore furent extrêmement prudents en entrant dans le relais. La lumière tamisée du lieu suffisait pour garder une partie de leur visage dans l'ombre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où les attendait déjà un homme.

Le Relais de la falaise rubis était d'une dimension imposante et pouvait sans soucis accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes souhaitant dormir. Longeant les structures et la toile du chapiteau, les « chambres » se composaient d'un espace extrêmement réduit où on pouvait trouver un lit, une toute petite commode et juste de quoi passer en étant debout. C'était loin d'être le grand luxe mais ces compartiments n'avaient que pour seul et unique but que d'accueillir des voyageurs désireux de se reposer.

Malgré la configuration du lieu et malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnes qui pouvait se retrouver sous le chapiteau en même temps, il y régnait un silence agréable. Il y avait bien quelques bruits de temps en temps mais ce n'était pas un grand problème. Chacun respectait le besoin de calme et de repos chez les autres dans ce genre de lieu et c'était un plus qui faisait que les relais hylien étaient appréciés de toutes et tous.

De plus, ils purent noter la présence d'une petite boutique à moins de deux mètres du comptoir qui pouvait servir des boissons, un nombre limité de plats basiques tel que des brochettes de viandes, de la poêlée de légume et également des remèdes de première nécessité.

En clair dans ce relais on pouvait : dormir, manger, boire et profiter d'un très beau panorama unique en son genre.

Aram et Aurore se présentèrent devant le gérant du lieu et demandèrent s'il restait encore deux compartiments simples ce que le gérant confirma après un rapide examen de ses feuilles de réservation. Après avoir noté soigneusement que deux lits simples supplémentaires allaient être occupés, l'homme demande leur prénom. Aram et Aurore annoncèrent respectivement Kaze et Shanna comme patronyme. Il n'était pas question de dévoiler leur vrai nom.

Avec une mine fatiguée mais sympathique, l'homme indiqua finalement à Aram et Aurore les compartiments vingt et vingt-et-un et leur souhaita une bonne nuit tout en s'éloignant à son autre comptoir servant cette fois à la location des chevaux.

– L'accueil est totalement différent des lieux où on va d'habitude. C'est très chaleureux ici, fit Aurore.

– C'est clair, bien que tout soit rustique on a l'impression d'être reçus comme des rois, répondit Aram en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et fit remarquer à voix basse.

– En même temps, officiellement, tu es un prince et je suis princesse donc c'est presque normal.

Aram rigola.

– Pas faux !

Il reprit.

– Bon, que fait-on Aurore ? On mange les provisions du voyage ou on se fait un petit plaisir à l'ancienne ? Personnellement j'ai senti une odeur de viande grillée au feu de bois en arrivant qui m'a ouvert l'appétit...

– Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais oui franchement, on a bien le droit de se faire plaisir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de nourriture hylienne et ça me manque.

– Si tu entends par là que tu vas te blinder l'estomac pour compenser les précédents jours où on s'est contenté de repas fringales et bien sache que tu ne seras pas seule ! Répondit Aram en se frottant les mains.

– Ravie de l'entendre, mais garde en un peu pour les autres s'il te plaît, ne fais pas comme la dernière fois !

Aram fronça faussement les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Demanda Aram en faisait mine de ne pas se rappeler.

– Oh ! Et bien c'était il y a onze jours, tu avais tellement faim que tu as mangé pour quatre personnes. J'ai cru à un moment donné que tu allais vider l'intégralité de nos réserves ! Heureusement que je suis intervenue avec Kaze.

Aram haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim ! C'est tout ! Fit-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

– La même réaction que papa. J'arrive à me souvenir de ça. Je ne sais pas si tu as hérité de tous ses talents mais au moins, le fait de manger comme quatre en fait partie, surenchérit Aurore en mettant son frère au défi.

Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et décida de rentrer dans le jeu de sa sœur.

– Ouais, enfin je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu bouffes sans arrêt ! Même plus que moi parfois.

– Que veux-tu, lança-t-elle ironiquement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un estomac sur patte ! J'ai faim tout le temps parce que je me dépense tout le temps.

– Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai hérité ça de papa.

Aurore rigola à son tour en s'adossant contre le comptoir vide.

– Tu imagines la scène si on était restés officiellement prince et princesse et que l'on nous voyait avaler une quantité énorme de bouffe ? Ça aurait fait le tour d'Hyrule en quelques jours et ça aurait créé une vague d'indignation parmi toute la noblesse. Tu te rappelles ? On en avait parlé quand on était enfants. On voulait, juste une fois, désobéir aux règles ainsi qu'au protocole et s'affranchir en général de toutes les limites qui nous étaient imposées par notre statut. Tout ça pour commettre une petite bêtise dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

– Le prince et la première princesse d'Hyrule qui mangent une tonne de brochettes de viande cuite au feu, à eux seuls, dans un relais public, sans escorte et sans faire attention aux usages ! Enchaîna Aram. Le royaume entier qui est sous le choc, les habitants qui débattent à ce sujet, certains qui trouvent ça inapproprié, d'autres qui trouvent ça osé. D'autres encore qui en rigoleront... Dans tous les cas, ça nous aurait fait une sacrée renommée.

La voix d'Aurore baissa d'un ton.

– Et dans tout ça, les poudrés outrés par cet acte et qui n'hésiteraient pas à le faire savoir à tous leurs voisins, faisant s'envoler d'un coup tous les intérêts qu'on pouvait nous porter... Par Hylia, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé faire ça juste une fois...

– Vois le bon côté des choses petite sœur. Là au moins, on est totalement libre de faire ce que l'on veut sans que personne ne soit derrière nous pour nous faire la morale ! Alors même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on avait imaginé, on peut un peu s'amuser ce soir.

La sœur lui fit un maigre sourire.

– C'est vrai oui mais...

Aurore inspira un bon coup et reprit.

– Ce n'est plus pareil. Tu trouves ça normal que l'on soit réduit à devoir cacher nos visages alors qu'on est à quelques minutes de notre royaume ? On n'est pas totalement libres comme tu vois, fit-elle sur un ton dont il était difficile de déterminer s'il était énervé ou triste.

Soudain, le regard d'Aurore se perdit dans le vide. Cela étonna Aram qui fixa sa sœur pour tenter de déterminer les pensées qui la traversaient.

– Aram, commença-t-elle avec une petite voix, Pourquoi ces deux dernières semaines, n'avons-nous jamais ressenti le désir de retrouver notre famille ?

Aram mit un temps incroyable à saisir les paroles de sa sœur, comme si sa tête refusait de les assimiler. Mais bientôt, les mots le frappèrent comme une évidence.

– Maintenant que tu le dis…, fit-il lentement. Oui, c'est vrai ça ! D'abord on a été frappé de lucidité quand le garde nous a révélé qu'il nous connaissait et maintenant on se demande pourquoi l'absence de notre famille ne nous a pas du tout affectée…

Aurore respira un grand coup.

– Aram ? C'est normal que je ne ressente aucune tristesse ? Demanda Aurore.

Aram posa ses yeux sur un objet lointain sans importance pendant un court instant.

– Non je ne pense pas… Même moi je…

Il s'arrêta soudain

– Tu ne voudrais pas continuer cette discussion dehors plutôt ? Reprit-il. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une oreille indiscrète entende tout ce que l'on dit.

Aurore fit une moue du visage.

– Manquerais plus que ça mais je suis d'accord...

Elle laissa filer quelques secondes puis elle reprit comme si de rien n'était…

– Et le repas alors ? C'est pour quand ? Fit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir de restauration.

Cela remplaça brutalement les pensées perplexes d'Aram.

– Dire que c'est toi qui disais que je ne pensais qu'à ça ! Lança Aram avec un rire.

Aucun des deux jeunes adultes ne se rendirent comptes que leurs questions légitimes venaient de retourner se réfugier au fin fond de leur conscience. Cependant et inconsciemment, Aram eut quand même une pensée pour cet étrange fait auquel il ne trouvait aucune réponse.

Son esprit effaçait toutes les pensées qui se rapportait à son passé…

Et cette dernière pensée – encore – disparue également à son tour. Lui laissant ainsi, que l'envie de se rassasier et de se reposer…

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Aram et Aurore commandèrent deux brochettes de viandes à un prix très raisonnable. C'était assez rare qu'ils se permettent de manger autre chose que les provisions qu'ils emportaient avec eux ou qu'ils récoltaient sur le chemin. Mais bon, après autant de kilomètres parcourus et avec une fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus importante, le duo dut s'avouer vaincu face à leurs ventres qui commençaient à crier famine. En plus de cela, les repas dans les relais avaient la réputation d'être bons, pas excellents, mais au moins bons.

Indiquant les nombreux récipients à l'extérieur et en leur tendant un bout de papier, le vendeur leur expliqua qu'ils devaient donner le morceau de papier au collègue dehors et que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de leur préparer leur repas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et après quelques minutes d'attente devant le feu où cuisaient les brochettes, Aram et Aurore purent enfin se remplir le ventre avec une viande parfaitement grillée, juteuse et très chaude. La réputation des relais n'était pas usurpée, c'était vraiment bon et le rapport qualité-prix était imbattable.

Ce rapide repas était accompagné par les craquements du bois enflammé et la douce chaleur des langues de flammes qui crépitaient devant eux. Cela allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance nocturne régnante.

Le froid de la nuit s'intensifia mais Aram et Aurore étaient à l'aise, posés sur deux troncs d'arbres séparés. De plus, le feu suffisait largement à compenser la fraîcheur et l'humidité.

L'activité au sein du relais commençait sérieusement à décliner. Aram avait vu quelques voyageurs déposer leur cheval de temps à autre mais le lieu devenait de plus en plus silencieux. Juste avant de finir sa brochette, deux personnes qui passaient non loin furent interpellés par Aram.

– Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que vous savez quelle longueur fait le pont qui mène à Hyrule ? Mon amie et moi-même se le demandions.

Les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent et l'un des deux affirma alors.

_ Oh bah je crois qu'il y en a pour au moins mille-cinq-cents mètres tout en descente hein ! Je sais pas du tout comment les dirigeants d'Hyrule et de Myson ont pu arriver à faire un ouvrage aussi exceptionnel mais en tout cas vous avez bien au moins mille-cinq-cents mètres de marche pour arriver de l'autre côté ! J'espère en revanche que vous n'avez pas prévu de rebrousser chemin une fois de l'autre côté parce que vous allez bien la sentir passer la montée ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et entrèrent dans le relais.

Aram les regarda encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue et en s'assurant que personne aux alentours ne pourrait entendre leur conversation, il se tourna finalement vers sa sœur.

– Mille-cinq-cents mètres hein ? Demanda-t-il presque pour lui-même.

– Un kilomètre virgule cinq qui nous séparent de notre royaume...

Aram posa le pic de sa brochette juste à côté de lui, en équilibre sur le tronc d'arbre.

– Dit Aurore, tu entends ? Demanda-t-il.

– Quoi donc ? Répondit-elle en se demandant bien de quoi voulait bien parler Aram.

– Eh bien le bruit de la nuit ! Le vent sur les feuilles, le bruit des courants d'air de la falaise, le bruit des flammes des torches qui crépitent... C'est apaisant tu ne trouves pas ?

Aurore regarda son frère un instant.

– Euh oui, j'entends tout ça, cela aurait pu être plus agréable s'il n'y avait pas cette fraîcheur ! Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

Aram leva les yeux vers le ciel noir d'encre constellé de point blanc.

– Je ne sais pas trop, mais cette ambiance me fait penser à la nuit où on a fui. Il y a les mêmes bruits, la même sensation qui fait que je me sens isolé de tout. Ce n'est pas un pressentiment hein ! Je ne ressens rien de dangereux autour de nous mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde à part, paumé dans une forêt et sans destination précise.

– Ce n'est pas nouveau ça Aram, tu as toujours été fasciné par la nuit, le ciel étoilé et la vie nocturne en général mais cependant je trouve ça bizarre que tu fasses le rapprochement avec la nuit de la tragédie du bal... Remarque, si je ne ressens rien à ce sujet c'est peut-être parce que j'étais dans les vapes à ce moment-là... Et aussi parce que je ne me souviens pas de la direction que tu avais prise pour nous emmener loin.

– Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus mais je sais juste que nous étions partis à l'ouest et qu'il y avait tout le long une forêt...

– Ouais, on s'est retrouvé dans une maison mystérieuse, dans un pays mystérieux avec une femme mystérieuse et dans une situation « extravagante », c'est exactement ça. En revanche Aram c'est bizarre que tu me dises qu'il y avait des forêts tout le long de notre escapade. Il me semble qu'à l'ouest, si j'ai bonne mémoire et sauf changement de puis, il n'y a aucune forêt ! Il y a juste de la roche et de l'herbe et ça m'étonnerai que cela ait changé en huit ans…

Aram redressa subitement sa tête en direction d'Aurore.

_ Pas faux ça ! C'est vrai qu'à l'ouest on se retrouve dans la plaine nord d'Hyrule avant de finalement atteindre le plateau du tonnerre. Faut croire que nous étions arrivés dans l'autre royaume beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. En revanche, va savoir pourquoi j'ai quand même marché pendant des heures dans la nuit noire et par un froid glacial...

Soudain le visage d'Aurore s'illumina.

– Tu dis qu'on a voyagé pendant des heures en pleine nuit avant de se faire endormir de force mais est-ce que par hasard on ne serait pas tombés dans le sommeil bien avant et ainsi pu être transportés dans une vision tous les deux en même temps et au même endroit ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne me souviens presque pas de ce que tu racontes et pourquoi tu pensais traverser des forêts en permanence.

Aram leva un doigt. Sa sœur venait de soulever un point intéressant.

– Pas bête ! Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Tu dois te souvenir des deux lunes superposées non ? C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué ce phénomène assez tardivement. À mon avis, on a basculé dans le pays de cette femme juste après avoir posé le pied dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Mais bon... Tout ça ne change rien au fait que l'on s'est retrouvés embarqués par Hystoria dans une organisation de chevaliers et de mercenaires aux idéaux plus que douteux...

Une brise de vent, un peu plus forte que les autres, souffla en partie le feu qui avait servi à faire cuire les brochettes de viandes. Le froid devint alors plus présent.

– Tu sais que tu t'attaques à un sujet fâcheux ?! Fit remarquer Aurore en descendant de son tronc pour s'approcher de ce qu'il restait du feu encore actif

– Honnêtement Aurore, je commence à ne pas me sentir totalement à ma place dans cette organisation, dit-il simplement sans élever la voix et en adoptant le même comportement que sa sœur. On a beau vivre ensemble avec tous les autres dans une baraque plutôt sympathique, paisible et éloignée des autres, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange à présent. Ça va jusqu'au point où j'ai envie de fuir les locaux des Chevaliers Célestes mais j'évite de le faire pour pas foutre la merde et parce que je n'y vois pas d'intérêt pour l'instant...

– Pourtant on est assez libre de nos mouvements et de nos emplois du temps je trouve, fit Aurore en tentant d'apporter une solution au dilemme qui les concernaient tous deux. Par rapport aux autres équipes, on est carrément autonomes et on vit très bien sans aide extérieure. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que les unités d'élites ne font rien pour qu'on s'entende, mais mis à part ce détail et nos missions, on a une vie agréable. Il faut juste exclure le fait que l'on soit les mercenaires les moins aimés et les plus mis à l'écart.

Aram hocha négativement la tête.

– Justement Aurore, j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que l'on soit autant mis de côté. On est les seuls à partir en mission avec des objectifs risqués. Quand on y réfléchit, on s'est retrouvés dans une situation dangereuse à Leurain et on était seulement six pour s'en sortir. Le truc, c'est qu'au final, on a tellement bien accompli notre objectif que l'on s'est tous retrouvés mis au repos forcé pendant plusieurs jours pour soi-disant nous permettre de récupérer du voyage et des combats. Pendant ce temps-là, les divisions d'élites en ont profité pour s'approprier tout le mérite de l'opération... Notre opération ! À quel moment on évoque le fait qu'une équipe de mercenaire s'est tapé tout le sale boulot ?

Aurore coupa son frère en pleine phrase.

– Tu es donc en train d'insinuer que l'on se sert de nous ? C'est bien ça ?

Aram approuva directement.

– En quelque sorte oui ! Reprit-il. Cela étant, il ne faut pas oublier que toi et moi on est issu d'une famille royale et que par conséquent on est des cibles politiques importantes donc je pense quelque part que le chef nous protège de ça… Sauf s'il se sert de ce prétexte pour nous utiliser, ce qui n'est pas à exclure…

– De ce point de vue-là c'est cohérent et je ne serai pas capable d'affirmer le contraire. Je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai été nommée chef d'équipe alors que ce rôle aurait dû revenir à Hystoria puisque c'est elle qui a le plus d'expérience...

Aurore fit une pause de quelques secondes et son visage s'illumina une nouvelle fois.

– Tout se tient en fait ! Avec ce que tu dis, c'est vrai que Reiyan peut trouver un certain intérêt à ce que je sois celle qui commande notre unité. Hystoria serait totalement compétente à ce poste mais vu qu'elle est la fille du grand patron, je pense qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle vienne à le surpasser ou à le renverser, que ça soit intentionnel ou non d'ailleurs. Ça évite une possible rébellion à la fois de sa part et à la fois de la nôtre.

– Ce qu'on dit là relève carrément du complot ! C'est un peu extrême de penser de cette manière-là ! Fit remarquer Aram. Mais remarque…

– Peut-être, contra Aurore en pointant son frère du doigt, mais regarde qui Reiyan a nommé à mon poste pendant notre absence !

Aram ne trouva rien à contester dans cette affirmation.

– J'avoue que c'était assez surprenant mais elle a beau être très discrète et froide, je la vois mal créer des tensions au sein de notre groupe. Mais à t'entendre parler on croirait presque que tu la détestes…

– Je n'ai pas dit que je la détestais ! Rétorqua une Aurore légèrement indigné. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner c'est tout ! Elle est glaciale, hautaine, distante et profondément agaçante ! Il est impossible de savoir ce qu'elle ressent vraiment.

Aram soupira. Il se redressa un peu ensuite pour être dans une position plus confortable.

– C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas spécialement été agréable pendant la semaine entre l'annonce de notre départ et le dit départ mais je ne vais pas la juger maintenant alors que je ne la connais pas. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle va rester dans notre unité ? Elle est juste censée te remplacer pendant cinq semaines non ?

Aurore haussa les épaules.

– C'est ce que j'avais compris aussi mais vu comment le changement s'est opéré en quelques heures, je ne serai pas surprise que Line devienne membre à part entière de notre groupe. En revanche il est hors de question qu'elle reste commandante quand nous reviendrons !

Aram questionna sa sœur du regard.

– Jalouse ?

À ces mots, Aurore fit non de la tête.

– Non ! Pas du tout. Simplement, je n'aimerai pas me faire faire remplacer comme ça après tous ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Quitte à perdre mon rôle autant que soit toi ou Hystoria qui le repreniez...

Aram stoppa sa sœur d'un geste de ses deux mains.

– Oh non, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le commandement de notre groupe et même de n'importe quelle unité, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous laisse ce poste bien volontiers et puis concernant Hystoria, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle nous dirige parce que bon... Tu la connais hein ! Elle va être derrière nous en permanence pour nous surveiller comme la bonne maman poule qu'elle est.

– Par Hylia, quelle horreur ! Fit Aurore. J'espère que Line se révélera sous un autre jour et sous une facette de sa personne qu'elle ne montre jamais. Mais pour ça, il ne faudra pas qu'elle me tape sur le système...

– Sachant qu'on ne connaît rien de son passé et de sa vie.

– Oui exactement, c'est pourquoi je nuance les propos que j'ai tenu avant.

Aram ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Quelques instants passèrent.

– Bien qu'on ne la connaisse pas, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle soit notre ennemie et ça m'étonnerait encore plus si une crise éclate dans l'organisation à cause de ça, fit Aram avant de reprendre quelques instants plus tard.

– J'essaierai d'en savoir plus à son sujet quand on reviendra, proposa Aurore en réfléchissant à voix haute. À mon avis, il y a pas mal de chose qu'on ignore par rapport à elle.

Aurore laissa passer quelques secondes et reprit.

– On avisera, maintenant, pour en revenir au sujet principal… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment va se dérouler notre séjour parmi les gerudos et encore moins de comment on va être reçu. Est-ce qu'elles ont été seulement mises au courant de qui nous étions ? Cela a son importance !

Aram ne fit que répondre d'une voix neutre.

– Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu d'information à ce sujet, fit-il.

– Nous voilà bien embêtés ! fit Aurore en ricanant. Ce sera la surprise alors. J'imagine déjà la possible réaction qu'elles vont avoir si elles n'ont pas eu connaissance de nos deux têtes royales... Enfin je n'espère pas que cela va arriver... Évidemment...

Un silence se fit entre les deux mercenaires. Un silence pendant lequel ils en profitèrent pour regarder les dernières braises encore actives du feu devant eux. Alors qu'Aram approchait sa main de ce qu'il restait des matériaux brûlants, un coup de vent éteignit définitivement la source de chaleur et plongea Aram et Aurore dans le noir de la nuit.

– Je viens de comprendre quelque chose qui nous avait échappé jusqu'à présent, annonça soudain Aram.

La concernée le regarda fixement d'un air incompris.

– Techniquement, les propos de l'autre connard d'il y a trois semaines montrent que des personnes savent qu'on est encore en vie. Je ne sais pas qui est au courant mais je soupçonne que cette information reste assez secrète parce que sinon, on en aurait eu des échos... Et ce n'est pas le cas.

– Et donc ? Où veux-tu en venir ? Questionna Aurore.

– Et bien cela signifie que le peuple d'Hyrule en général n'est pas au courant que nous sommes à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux et en poussant un peu ma théorie, je dirais même que strictement personne ne s'attend à nous voir débarquer demain, excepté peut-être la reine Gérudo. Il reste cependant un point qui mérite d'être abordé...

Aram se leva et se posa juste à côté de sa sœur.

– L'ancien garde nous a dit qu'il avait été présent le soir de l'explosion et je le confirme, puisque j'étais passé à côté de lui avec Laura lorsque nous étions en train de retourner à la salle de bal juste après avoir quitté le grenier, fit Aram dans sa lancée. Ils ont continué leur chemin après ça, toujours vers l'est, alors que quelques minutes plus tard la salle de bal se faisait pulvériser.

Aram prit une branche qui traînait non loin et dessina sur le sol des lignes et des courbes qui étaient visibles que par les lumières du relais. Sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut pour se souvenir d'une chose pareille.

– La structure du château faisait que le seul moyen de rejoindre l'ouest du château sans passer par les couloirs et la salle de bal était de contourner par la muraille sud vu que celle au nord était en travaux, avança-t-il. Or, aucune des deux murailles ne relie la terrasse de la salle des fêtes aux restes des structures... Ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir le temps de revenir de l'autre côté plus vite que moi alors que j'avais couru ce jour-là et que tout s'était enchaîné en quelques secondes. Certes cet enfoiré fait partie des responsables de ce carnage mais il n'a pas pu être présent quand on s'est échappé toi et moi...

– Et ? Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir Aram !

– J'y viens. Au moment où je t'ai fait basculer, mon pouvoir était actif car c'est ce qui m'a fait réagir au dernier moment, j'ai eu une sensation m'indiquant clairement qu'il fallait fuir... Qu'un danger mortel approchait. La suite, tu la connais jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse « secourir » par la mystérieuse femme. Étant donné que mon pouvoir était activé, j'aurais senti si quelqu'un nous épiait, même à longue distance, et je peux te garantir que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Et il faisait nuit noire donc c'était de toute manière perdue d'avance si on voulait nous apercevoir, commenta Aurore.

– Maintenant rappelles-toi ce qu'Hystoria a dit dans le bar il y a trois semaines pendant notre opération.

– Elle avait dit que l'un des hommes que vous aviez abattus nous avait ciblés dès notre arrivée dans l'auberge et qu'il se servait d'un verre ensorcelé pour nous observer à distance, fit-elle en croisant ses bras.

– C'est exactement ça ! Du coup cela signifie qu'ils nous attendaient et qu'ils...

– ... savaient qu'on viendrait ce jour-là, coupa-t-elle. Donc ils auraient été au courant de notre arrivée depuis longtemps si je suis ce que tu dis ?

– C'est ça mais comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu le savoir ? Hystoria et moi-même possédons une capacité pour visualiser l'espace autour de nous. Crois-moi que si quelqu'un nous avait espionné, on l'aurait su rapidement et ce n'est jamais arrivé. Donc il y a plusieurs solutions ! Soit moi-même et Hystoria sommes vraiment très con soit quelqu'un a prévenu nos ennemis bien avant notre venue à Leurain !

– Attends je ne te suis plus. Quel rapport avec ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans ?

Le visage d'Aram se ferma quelque peu.

– Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit ! Il y a huit ans, on a fui sans avoir été suivi... Personne n'a pu connaître cette nuit-là la direction nous avions pris pour se faire la malle. Tu ne vois rien qui cloche ? Vraiment rien ?

Aurore lui répondit par la négative.

– Je vais poser la question autrement. Qui sont les seules personnes à connaître notre véritable identité ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

– Eh bien maintenant que tu y fais référence, personne n'est au courant… Personne sauf Hyst…

Aurore mit sa main devant sa bouche.

– Les seuls à avoir connu nos identités dès le départ sont Hystoria et Reiyan ! Annonça-t-elle. Pour Reiyan je n'en ai rien à faire vu que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais quel est rapport avec Hystoria ?

Aram effaça avec son pieds les dessins au sol puis recommença à tracer des lignes.

– Je vais reprendre ma théorie avec une autre approche plus simple à comprendre ! Nous étions censés être mis à l'écart le soir du bal et tu as bien vu que Frederrik faisait tout pour nous éloigner des personnes qui venaient à notre rencontre ?

– Euh oui... Je me souviens de ça, répondit-elle avec encore beaucoup d'incompréhension. Mais je ne fais pas le lien là.

– Ok très bien, donc je vais aller droit au but... Je pense que dès le soir où tu as eu ta première vision, tout a été orchestré pour que nous nous retrouvions finalement chez les Chevaliers Célestes !

Aram ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur, affichant un visage surpris, de répondre. Il enchaîna très vite :

– Et j'affirme également que le commanditaire serait Reiyan puisqu'il dirige cette organisation depuis plus de dix ans !

Aram coupa encore une fois sa sœur dans son élan :

_ Je pense aussi que nos parents ont pris connaissance trop tard de ce qui se tramait et de ce fait, ils nous ont volontairement guidé le soir du bal pour que notre fuite puisse avoir lieu sans trop de problème. Si Frederrik nous a autorisé, moi et Laura, à quitter le bal un moment donné, alors que les ordres affirmaient le contraire, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. À mon avis, l'objectif était de m'isoler moi et Laura à un endroit relativement caché pendant que toi tu étais sous la garde de Frederrik. L'endroit où vous étiez avant l'explosion était situé juste au-dessus d'une charrette avec un contenu suffisant pour amortir une chute du haut de la muraille. Papa et maman ont voulu nous mettre à l'abri sans que nous nous en rendions compte et pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Le regard d'Aurore se fit soudain très sérieux et Aram su qu'elle commençait à faire les liens entre tous les éléments.

Le relais était désormais presque totalement silencieux. Totalement plongés dans leur réflexion, Aram, tout comme Aurore, ne virent pas l'ombre humaine furtive qui se planqua derrière un arbre non loin.

Sans rien n'avoir remarqué Aurore prit la parole :

– Ils savaient qu'un complot se tramait et ils n'ont pas pu prévoir ce qui est impondérable ! Nous avons perdu la trace de Laura et, toi et moi, avons fui par l'ouest du château sans Frederrik et en étant livrés à nous-mêmes. Leur tentative pour nous protéger a échoué du coup puisqu'on a été enrôlés dans les Chevaliers Célestes.

_ Exact mais il y a autre chose. Il y a ce que nos parents ont essayé de prévoir et d'anticiper en conséquence et ce qui est vraiment arrivé au fil de la nuit et du jour suivant avec la femme mystérieuse et Hystoria. Je t'avais souvent dit que j'avais vu des lueurs dorées les jours précédents l'attaque ?

– Oui et tu m'avais expliqué que cette lueur dorée était en réalité Hystoria car l'aura lui correspondait.

– C'est ça ! Et la femme qui nous avait recueillis connaissait bien Hystoria. Si ce que je pense s'avère être juste alors l'objectif de l'attaque sur le bal était de mettre la main sur nous en provoquant un carnage pour que personne ne puisse nous apercevoir dans le chaos ambiant. Du coup, cela permettait de nous faire passer pour des victimes collatérales au lieu de victimes ciblées ! C'est très bien joué de leur part. Je n'ai aucune autre preuve, mais c'est la théorie qui me semble la plus plausible.

Aurore exclama son approbation à voix haute.

– Dans ce cas je comprends mieux tous les rapprochements que tu as fait, fit-elle alors. Si j'ai bien suivi, notre venue parmi les Chevaliers Célestes n'est pas le fruit du hasard ! Seulement, pourquoi vouloir s'emparer de nous ? Quel intérêt on a à part être les héritiers du trône d'Hyrule ?

Une nouvelle fois, Aram effaça les formes géométriques au sol.

– Je ne sais pas Aurore, fit-il, et à mon avis dans ton « pourquoi vouloir s'emparer de nous ? » il y aurait dû avoir Laura aussi, mais elle a échappé à tout ça et ça aussi ce n'était sûrement pas prévu.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre mais Aurore, elle, se fit plus hésitante.

– Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis grand frère. Sincèrement ! Mais tant que je n'aurais pas une preuve concrète devant mes yeux j'aurais du mal à accepter ce fait-là, surtout par rapport à Hystoria ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous manipule sans vergogne depuis autant d'années, elle nous aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Aram hocha la tête.

– Je suis d'accord, je connais assez Hystoria pour savoir que dès que ça concerne des personnes qu'elle aime ou apprécie, elle est incapable de jouer un rôle, elle est toujours très sincère avec nous et ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'elle nous aime. Mais s'il s'avère qu'on s'est totalement trompés et que, effectivement, elle se joue de nous, eh bien je pense que j'aurais d'abord une petite discussion avec son cher papa car je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui tire toutes les ficelles !

Aurore approuva d'un mouvement de la tête.

– Comme je l'ai dit, j'attends d'avoir une preuve concrète ou une affirmation me certifiant que tout ce qu'on a évoqué est vrai...

Aurore fut brutalement coupée.

– Ayant entendu en partie votre conversation, je peux t'affirmer que tout est vrai ! Fit soudain une voix féminine.

Sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, le foyer de braise se ralluma brutalement, éclairant soudainement la zone d'une vive couleur rouge-orangée.

La silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire sortit sa main droite pour détendre Aram ainsi qu'Aurore et leur faire savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Les deux mercenaires étaient, en effet, prêts à bondir, les jambes en position pour décoller de leur tronc d'arbre, la main sur la poignée de leurs lames et le regard soudainement très concentré sur l'étrangère.

La silhouette eut un petit rire moqueur et d'un geste retira en partie le voile noir qui couvrait son visage et sa tête. Une cascade de cheveux rouges flamboyant tressés s'échappa dans le dos de l'inconnue.

Même sans l'avoir un jour rencontré ou vu en photo, Aram et Aurore comprirent immédiatement à qui ils avaient à faire. La peau sombre, les lèvres bleues et les yeux verts perçant ne trompaient pas.

Aram et Aurore se détendirent plus facilement face à cette apparition mais ils n'en restaient pas moins surpris.

La Gérudo éclata d'un rire dénué de moquerie et de provocation.

– Ne faites pas cette tête voyons ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais attendre un jour de plus pour vous rencontrer ! Oh pardon j'en oublie les usages. Je me présente, je suis Makeela Riju, actuelle Reine du peuple Gerudo et tous ce que vous avez dit concernant les huit dernières années n'est que la stricte vérité !

La reine Gérudo fit une pause en voyant l'air ébahis de ses deux interlocuteurs et fronça les sourcils.

_ En revanche, je dois avouer qu'un détail m'échappe. Au vu de ce que vous racontez, vous n'avez jamais été enfermés... Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais eu l'envie de retrouver votre famille ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain.**

 **À bientôt !**


	15. 14 : La citadelle Gerudo

– Si on m'avait dit hier soir que je serai à deux pas de la citadelle Gérudo en fin d'après-midi, je ne l'aurais vraiment pas cru ! Fit Aram émerveillé.

– C'est clair... Bordel, je pensais qu'on allait camper cette nuit et partir à l'aube pour franchir cette foutue montagne et rejoindre la ville, ajouta Aurore avec le même air que son frère.

– Et vous n'êtes pas les premiers à me dire ça ! Fit Riju en éclatant de rire.

La rencontre entre les émissaires et la gérudo devait avoir lieu, à la base, sur les Hauteurs de Maguärine à dix-sept heures et au lieu de ça, ils étaient arrivés à destination, un peu avant dix-neuf heures, alors que la chaleur du désert commençait à doucement décliner.

Là où Aurore et Aram s'étaient attendus à une longue marche éprouvante et, dans une certaine mesure, à de l'escalade, il n'en fut rien. À leur grande surprise, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec d'étranges machines qui leur avaient immédiatement fait penser à des machines archéoniques. Celles-ci avaient la forme d'une pyramide circulaire inversée et possédaient un socle conçu pour une seule personne.

Devant les yeux pétillants d'Aurore, Riju s'était vue contrainte de fournir une explication vulgarisée de ces étranges objets. Elle avait d'abord donné le nom de la machine : Velsa, puis la reine avait expliqué que ces engins permettaient de se déplacer en lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, le pilotage nécessitait de basculer légèrement son corps vers l'avant, vers l'arrière et sur les côtés pour pouvoir se diriger.

Le Velsa était encore un prototype car élaboré il y a peu via une collaboration entre les Sheikah et les Gérudos qui s'étaient finalement montrés assez doués dans ce domaine. Aurore, Aram et Riju avaient à leur disposition trois des cinq engins existants. Étant donné la rareté du système, la sœur et le frère avaient reçu une formation rapide pour éviter d'abîmer ces petits bijoux...

Aurore n'avait éprouvé aucune difficulté. Elle s'était simplement contentée de monter dessus, d'actionner l'allumage en appuyant sur un bouton, sangler ses pieds et finalement s'amuser. Aram quant à lui avait un peu galéré à manier la machine. Ce fut sous les encouragements de sa sœur qu'il réussit finalement à diriger le Velsa de manière convenable et ainsi obtenir l'approbation de Riju avec soulagement.

La traversée des prairies gelées de Rybel avait duré une heure et ne fut ponctuée d'aucun accident. pour supporter plus agréablement le froid glacial qui règne dans ces sommets enneigés. La température était quand même de moins vingt degrés dans cette région des montagnes Gérudo peu importe la saison.

Les Velsa avaient accomplis un travail incroyable par ces conditions extrêmes et avaient répondu à toutes les directives de leurs pilotes.

La fin du voyage s'était passé tranquillement parmi les roches et dunes de sable chaud pour atteindre leur destination. À quelques centaines de mètres de la citadelle, ils étaient finalement descendus de leurs machines et les avaient attachés à trois morses des sables, venus pour l'occasion, pour qu'ils ramènent les engins directement dans un bâtiment hautement sécurisé à l'Est de la ville.

À présent, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à entrer dans la ville où toute la vie gérudo s'organisait. Cela tombait bien car Aurore ainsi qu'Aram commençaient à avoir soif.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la ville s'animer pendant que le soleil était en train de se coucher au loin. par toutes les conditions climatiques, les deux mercenaires purent sentir un doux sentiment de confort les envahir et purent également apprécier le retour à la civilisation.

Le petit groupe passa devant le sanctuaire Sheikah de la citadelle et longea les murs lisses de couleur ocre clair. En approchant de la porte nord, mais furent instantanément arrêtés par Riju.

– Pas la peine, j'ai fait passer le message, annonça-t-elle. Presque tout le monde ici sait qui vous êtes et la plupart ne chercheront même pas à entrer en contact avec vous. La sécurité aux entrées de la citadelle a été renforcée et des patrouillent guettent le moindre angle de la ville. Faites-moi confiance, vous êtes totalement protégés de l'extérieur ici.

Riju arriva devant les deux soldates qui gardaient l'entrée. À la vue de leur souveraine, les deux femmes s'inclinèrent en souhaitant un bon retour à la dirigeante. Celle-ci annonça alors qui étaient les personnes qui l'accompagnait. À ces mots, les deux gardes s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois en direction d'Aurore et d'Aram en leur souhaitant la bienvenue au sein de leur peuple. ne purent que répondre un timide saksak, signifiant merci en langue gérudo, en ajoutant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire usage d'une telle politesse envers eux.

Ne se préoccupant plus de ses soldates, Riju, un sourire aux lèvres, invita Aurore et Aram à la suivre dans le couloir qui menait à la longue place longitudinale qui menait elle-même au palais de la reine.

– Maintenant que nous sommes dans l'enceinte de ma ville, je vais pouvoir commencer à vous parler librement...

N'attendant pas la réponse des deux mercenaires, Riju poursuivi :

– Je vous ai dit juste avant que personne ne chercherait à vous approcher, mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. En réalité je vous conseille fortement de cacher votre visage lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une certaine mesure bien entendu. Pour eux vous êtes morts, et si la rumeur se répand qu'un homme et une femme ressemblant fortement au roi et à la reine du royaume ont été aperçus entre nos murs... eh bien je vous garantis que ça risque de chauffer, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi, dit-elle alors que le groupe sortit du tunnel pour déboucher sur l'allée bordée de palmiers. Cela dit, vu que les accès sont contrôlés, et mis à part les peuples qui habitent et travaillent ici, il y a peu de risque que l'on vous découvre.

– C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Aurore d'un air soucieux

– C'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses Dame Aurore ! Fit-elle. Mais nous parlerons plus précisément de ça dans mon palais, autour d'une table, d'une bouteille de vin et d'un bon repas !

Aram, laissa échapper un rire discret à l'évocation de l'appellation « Dame Aurore » mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant regarder avec attention les différentes boutiques et autres stands qui décoraient la longue et large rue colorée.

– Dame Aurore ? Sérieusement ? Répondit enfin la concernée. C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle de la sorte.

– Et c'est de cette manière que . Même officiellement morte, vous restez une princesse de sang royal et de ce fait je suis obligée de vous nommer avec la distinction qui sied à votre rang. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je peux toujours vous appeler « Votre Altesse » comme au bon vieux temps avec votre mère. Rassurez-vous cependant, je n'userai de cette politesse que lorsque nous serons hors des murs de mon palais et lorsque la situation l'exigera. Le reste du temps on pourra se tutoyer. Cependant, ce qui est valable pour moi l'est également pour vous deux alors tâchez de m'appeler de la même manière.

– Cela fait longtemps mais je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à m'y réhabituer, répondit Aurore d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

– Dites-moi Majesté, nous sera-t-il possible de visiter librement votre somptueuse citadelle dans les jours à venir ? Fit soudain Aram d'une voix parfaitement exagéré et digne d'un noble qui respecte un peu trop le protocole.

Il se retint d'ailleurs de rigoler de sa propre phrase.

Aurore se retourna brutalement dans sa direction et Riju éclata de rire.

– Bien entendu prince Aram , vous aurez même droit à un tarif spécifique sur toutes vos dépenses durant les trois semaines à venir, répondit Riju en se reprenant sans difficulté. Et je vois que vous, vous n'avez aucun mal avec les usages.

– Majesté, vous vous méprenez ! Fit Aurore avec un sourire sadique en s'adressant à la reine. Mon cher frère ne fait ça que pour la forme, il déteste autant que moi les protocoles royaux. Ne pensez pas qu'une telle éloquence sera de mise en permanence, il y aura bien des moments où mon frère lâchera deux ou trois propos indécents dans un langage peu approprié et à même d'heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

– Disons que ça dépend la vision que l'on a d'un langage « peu approprié » ..., répondit Aram. Mais je te ferais remarquer qu'en général c'est toi qui formules le plus de vulgarité quand on est tous ensemble. C'est vrai que j'en dis parfois mais beaucoup moins que toi !

Riju éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Déjà parce que leur manière de parler faisait terriblement cliché mais surtout parce que les propos tenus, aussi bien par l'un que par l'autre, étaient justes dans les deux cas. Mais cela lui donna le sourire car cette petite scène lui rappela que Link et Zelda s'étaient déjà disputés de la même manière.

Cependant, Riju mit un terme à leur fausse dispute.

– En effet, je crois bien que je n'aurai pas trop de soucis à me faire, dit-elle en reprenant sa voix de souveraine tout en souriant sincèrement.

Aurore et Aram se regardèrent un instant tout se souriant à leur tour.

Satisfaite, Makeela Riju se retourna et invita une nouvelle fois les deux mercenaires à la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais alors que la lumière du soleil prenait une teinte de plus en plus en orangée. Cela donnait à la ville une ambiance particulière de chaleur et de bien-être. Remarquant qu'Aurore et Aram avaient l'air charmés par ce qu'ils voyaient, elle se décida à leur révéler une petite information.

– Je vois que vous appréciez particulièrement bien le décor ! À juste titre parce que je possède la ville la plus belle de tout Hyrule mais passons... Je peux vous garantir que ça sera encore mieux ce soir lorsque la nuit sera tombée. J'ai organisé une petite fête ce soir, avec de la musique, des danses, de quoi manger jusqu'à une heure tardive et enfin de quoi boire jusqu'à être ivre mort ! Ça ne vous pose pas de problème j'espère ?

Aurore et Aram se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

– Mais avant ça j'aimerais vous parler de sujets qui vont très certainement vous intéresser donc les réjouissances attendront, reprit-elle. Je vais d'abord vous mener à vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous installer et nous irons ensuite dîner sur la terrasse qui se trouve au dernier étage de mon palais et croyez-moi qu'après ça, vous serez en parfait état pour profiter de la longue soirée...

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Dans sa chambre au complexe des Chevaliers Célestes, Aurore n'y avait installé qu'un lit, un bureau, une penderie et quelques rangements et cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais là...

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé de monde.

Et elle se rendait à présent compte ce que cela donnait comme avantage d'être une invitée de la reine en personne.

Le palais Gerudo était splendide en tout point. Les murs de roche lisses ne souffraient d'aucune fissure et d'aucune tâche. La structure comptait plusieurs étages et un nombre incalculable de pièces : chambres, cuisines, salon privatif, salle de réunion, salle de banquet, salle de bain luxueuse, bibliothèques, salle d'entraînement et bien entendu la salle du trône.

L'équipement de ce palais rivalisait sans problème avec celui de son propre château, du moins tel qu'il était il y a huit ans... en plus d'être plus charmant.

L'heure de la journée et la nuit tombante donnaient au lieu une atmosphère spéciale. par des petits vases lumineux et par quelques torches ce qui donnait à l'endroit une ambiance reposante et chaleureuse... Une sensation qu'elle ne trouvait pas du tout chez les Chevaliers Célestes, même au sein de sa propre maison.

Aurore avait déposé ses affaires sur la petite table au centre de sa chambre attitrée pour les trois prochaines semaines. Elle n'avait pas emporté grand-chose, juste de quoi se changer un minimum pendant le séjour et de quoi travailler sur les quelques machines archéoniques qu'elle trouverait surement dans le palais.

Aurore posa sa rapière sur le meuble et s'occupa de détailler le lieu de vie où elle se trouvait à présent.

La pièce devait bien faire le triple de sa chambre habituelle en longueur et en largeur. Tout en roche claire lisse, son lit se trouvait contre le mur à sa gauche et avait la possibilité d'être isolé du reste par des rideaux. Juste devant se trouvait un bureau éclairé par deux vases lumineux, et derrière la tête de lit se trouvait une penderie avec un large choix de tenue gérudo pour femme... ce qui était en soi parfaitement normal dans une cité composée à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de femme.

Aurore savait que les hommes étaient admis depuis quelques années mais peu de Voï osaient malgré tout franchir le pas. Les peuples tels que les Piafs ou les Zoras n'avaient cependant pas ce problème-là étrangement.

Effaçant cette pensée de son esprit, la mercenaire regarda maintenant la partie droite de sa chambre et y découvrit , un espace de rangement avec deux larges coffres rouges et or et finalement un accès qui devait sans doute mener à une salle de bain privative.

Rien à redire sur le logement, il était parfait pour ces trois semaines mais Aurore ressentit malgré tout une pointe de gène face à un tel luxe qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des lustres. Elle s'était résolue à sa nouvelle vie et séjourner dans un endroit réservé aux hauts gradés et aux ambassadeurs créait un décalage entre sa vie actuelle de mercenaire et ce qu'on lui proposait là. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter un égard de la sorte... Mais qu'importe, maintenant qu'elle avait pris possession du lieu, elle n'allait pas en partir.

Aurore commença à percevoir le brouhaha venant de la place centrale. Le plat sur le lit attendra car elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était attendue pour le dîner. Elle songea pendant un court instant à rejoindre son hôte et son frère dans sa tenue actuelle mais après un examen rapide, elle constata que sa tunique était poussiéreuse et tâchée à de multiples endroits. Aurore se rendit à l'évidence, elle allait devoir se changer.

Son regard se posa alors sur les nombreuses tenues gérudo au fond de la chambre. Quitte à changer de vêtements, pourquoi ne pas s'habiller comme ceux qui les accueillaient ? Pensa-t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'elle se décida à faire mais avant...

Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et y découvrit un petit espace comprenant un meuble de rangement avec des serviettes, une baignoire incrustée dans la roche et également, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, un long tube métallique terminé par un disque du même matériau accroché au mur juste à côté de la baignoire. Il y avait juste en dessous une zone creusée, délimitée par deux panneaux en bois, qui possédait une évacuation d'eau. Elle vit également deux sortes de poignées fixées au mur. Après un petit instant de réflexion, Aurore arriva à la conclusion que l'arrivée d'eau devait se faire par ce long tube en métal. par les toits en prenant leur source d'un gigantesque rocher posté sur la partie supérieure du palais.

Le concept d'une arrivé d'eau sous pression était répandu à Hyrule ainsi que dans les royaumes voisins et c'était le même système qui équipait la maison de son unité de mercenaire. Mais ce qu'elle avait en face des yeux n'était pas commun.

Dans un élan de curiosité, Aurore s'approcha et actionna au hasard une des poignées. Un jet d'eau en sortit brutalement, aspergeant au passage la blonde qui recula vivement, son bras gauche trempé. L'eau continua de couler et s'évacua dans la sortie au sol.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable mais en faisant le lien avec le reste des éléments composant la pièce, elle en déduisit que cela servait également pour se laver... Mais sans baignoire du coup.

En fait c'était bien plus simple, plus rapide et cela économisait de l'eauà se laver rapidement pour ne pas faire patienter la reine. Elle se foutait de faire attendre son frère mais elle ne voulait pas faire patienter celle qui les accueillait.

Un bain prendrait trop de temps. Ce nouveau système non.

Le choix fut rapide.

Autant tester la chose.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Tout en essuyant ses cheveux, Aurore ressortit de la salle de bain. Tout sourire, en se faisant la promesse silencieuse qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir ça au complexe des Chevaliers Célestes. Cela ferait gagner un temps incroyable.

La technologie archéonique était vraiment surprenante parfois...

Ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si une servante, son frère, ou même de manière totalement improbable, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, Aurore retira la grande serviette qui entourait son corps et arriva finalement devant l'imposant choix de corsages et de sarouels, totalement nue. Ne cherchant pas à perdre du temps inutilement, elle décida de porter son choix sur un ensemble rouge carmin avec des motifs bleu foncé.

Aurore alla se regarder dans le miroir posé contre le mur adjacent à celui où se trouvaient les tenues, et trouva que le vêtement lui allait parfaitement. jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle se trouvait assez élégante dans ces habits pas communs dans son quotidien.

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur son corps en lui-même et remarqua qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec les plus jeunes gérudo en termes de musculature. Elle ne s'était bien sûr pas transformée en montagne de muscle, très loin de là même, mais suffisamment pour que cela soit perceptible et flagrant pour quiconque s'attarde un tant soit peu sur ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre et ses jambes.

Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle était devant cette glace à se regarder alors que deux personnes l'attendaient sûrement quelques étages plus haut.

Habillée de sa nouvelle tenue, vers la porte de sortie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir quelle direction prendre. Une garde lui indiqua que le chemin le plus court pour se rendre sur la terrasse était de prendre l'escalier qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Quelques minutes et une cinquantaine de marches plus tard, elle aperçut une tête qui lui était familière accoudée sur le rebord de la terrasse et qui semblait visiblement regarder le paysage montagneux au loin.

– Je vois que tu as opté pour la solution de facilité Aram, dit-elle en s'approchant à son tour du rebord.

– Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à moitié torse nu, alors j'ai fait moitié moitié, répondit-il. Un pantalon des sablons rouge et un haut blanc classique qui n'a pas de manche. Comme ça j'adopte en partie le style gérudo tout en ayant un ensemble adapté pour la soirée qui se présente. Pratique et efficace !

– Oui... Et c'est surtout pour limiter le nombre d'avances que l'on risque de te faire durant la fête, dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux. Je te connais Aram et je sais que tu as tendance à attirer toutes les femmes qui ne passent pas loin de toi, même si c'est involontaire.

Aurore vit les joues de son frère prendre une teinte plus rose.

– Comme Papa en somme, sauf que je reste impassible face à ça.

– Pourtant je crois me souvenir que tu n'avais pas su dire non à une très mignonne archère il y a trois ans..., lança Aurore d'un air malicieux.

– Qui ça ? Ah oui, tu parles d'Astrée ? C'est vrai qu'elle était sacrément mignonne et très débrouillarde. Mais bon, on s'est séparé il y a un an et demi parce qu'on ne se voyait presque jamais à cause des missions. Cette relation-là, c'est donc de l'histoire ancienne. Depuis je n'ai pas cherché à retomber amoureux et c'est pour le moment très bien comme ça.

– C'est vrai mais ça n'exclut pas le fait que tu attires les femmes.

– Vrai, et ça m'agace mais moins que toi, reprit-il en esquissant un sourire et en se tournant dans sa direction.

– Encore heureux, et ça leur épargnera quelques péripéties, répondit-elle.

Les deux mercenaires éclatèrent de rire.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés en tenue civile comme maintenant. Ça me fait bizarre de te voir habillé de la sorte, aussi décontracté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un nouvel Aram devant moi.

– Et moi je découvre une Aurore qui s'amuse et qui profite déjà de son voyage, compléta Aram en regardant sa sœur.

– Je ne sais pas si c'était l'objectif voulu par la hiérarchie... sûrement que non, mais en tout cas, ces trois semaines vont nous permettre de nous retrouver un peu et de quitter ce rôle de mercenaire sanglant qui nous colle à la peau depuis quelques temps, ajouta-t-elle.

– Et même de prendre du recul sur certaines choses dont nous n'avions pas pris connaissance avant. Ici je ne suis plus le Aram qui possède un pouvoir incroyable, qui est toujours en première ligne et qui fonce dans le tas, fit-il en inspirant l'air frais du début de soirée. Oui ! Ici je suis juste moi et je ne compte pas en faire autrement durant les vingt-et-un prochains jours.

– Pareil ! Fit Aurore en posant quelques instants sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son frère.

Quelques secondes passèrent et elle se retira finalement, un grand sourire plein de vie sur les lèvres.

– Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous êtes fusionnels tous les deux ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Aurore et Aram se retournèrent vers leur interlocutrice. Celle-ci avait changé de tenue pour quelque chose de plus léger mais surtout de plus royal. Elle avait troqué sa tunique de voyage pour un ensemble dans un style purement gérudo... Ce qui était totalement logique cela-dit. Sa jupe était blanche sur les bords et noire sur le corps et la ceinture qui la serrait était jaune or avec le symbole du peuple Gérudo incrusté en rubis. Même chose pour le haut mais elle ne portait pas de couronne.

Ses très longs cheveux flamboyants étaient libres dans son dos et volaient au gré des coups de vent. Elle tenait un paquet de feuilles dans sa main droite.

Comme avait dit Aram, simple et efficace !

– Je vois que vous avez d'ores et déjà adopté notre style vestimentaire. Un très bon point ! Ce corsage vous va à merveille Dame Aurore quant à Aram, bien qu'il soit un peu spécial, ce mélange de style gérudo et hylien vous va bien.

– Je vous retourne le compliment Votre Altesse, répondit Aurore en s'inclinant légèrement.

– Très belle tenue... fit simplement Aram avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa sœur.

Comprenant le message, il reprit.

– ... Votre Altesse ! Termina-t-il sous le regard amusé de Riju.

– C'est bon ! Ne vous prenez plus la tête avec ça. par politesse et juste par politesse, mais maintenant nous allons parler librement car vu ce que j'ai à vous dire croyez-moi que vous en oublierez bien vite les usages ! Reprit Riju sur un ton des plus sérieux en invitant ses deux invités à la table située à quelques mètres d'eux.

La terrasse n'était pas forcément grande et jouxtait le grand rocher qui distribuait l'eau aux différentes rivières de la cité. La table, circulaire, était positionnée de telle façon à avoir une vue imprenable sur la partie nord de la citadelle et sur le paysage lointain avec la lueur de la tour des landes sauvages en fond.

Aurore, Aram et Riju prirent place à cette table. Tout de suite après deux servantes firent leur apparition pour apporter des amuse-bouche et deux bouteilles de vin. L'une contenant du vin rouge et l'autre contenant du vin blanc.

– J'espère que ce maigre choix vous conviendra, la bouteille de vin rouge vient de Prema, la ville principale du Plateau du Prélude et le vin blanc d'Elimith. Ah et je n'ai pas de bière à disposition malheureusement !

– Ça ira très bien ne t'en fais pas, répondit Aram en regardant la bouteille de vin blanc de plus près.

Aurore prit, quant à elle, la bouteille de rouge et demanda qui en voulait. Son frère et Riju répondirent positivement et quelques instants plus tard, les verres des deux mercenaires et de la dirigeante gérudo étaient pleins.

– Bon, votre patience va enfin être récompensée, je vais vous révéler pas mal de choses que vous ignorez et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi les propos qu'a tenu Aram hier sont véridiques. Mais avant, trinquons ! Fit-elle en levant son verre.

Un bruit cristallin se fit entendre et les trois personnes burent chacune leur première gorgée.

– Bon vous êtes prêts ? Demanda la reine comme un dernier avertissement.

Aram eut un hochement de tête et Aurore porta une seconde fois le verre à ses lèvres.

– Personnellement, je n'attends que ça ! Fit-elle en vidant le récipient jusqu'à la moitié en une seule gorgée.

Riju prit un petit morceau de melon et l'avala rapidement.

– Eh bien commençons ! Je vais d'abord vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici ! Que les choses soient claires, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de l'alliance que souhaite Reiyan Arlaurhys. Le but de ma lettre était l'envoi d'ambassadeurs sur mes terres mais il ne fallait pas que ça soit n'importe qui ! Je voulais que ça soit vous qui veniez et heureusement c'est ce qui s'est passé.

– Aucun intérêt politique si je comprends bien ? Demanda Aurore en croisant les bras.

– Exact ! Mon seul but était de vous faire venir entre mes murs. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu, j'aurais improvisé sans problème mais Reiyan a commis l'erreur que je souhaitais ou plutôt, il s'est vu obligé de la faire. Étant donné que ton groupe, Aurore, est une unité rompue à être la plus discrète possible, elle n'est jamais sur le devant de la scène, tout comme ses membres. Aux yeux des peuples vous n'existez pas et cela confère un avantage à Reiyan qui est de pouvoir se servir de vous à toutes les sauces possibles et imaginables. Toutes les missions que vous faites sont secrètes pour la population et comme ma demande d'alliance faisait mention d'une rencontre et d'un séjour en secret... Difficile d'imaginer envoyer les unités d'élites qui auraient foutu un beau bordel...

– Alors Reiyan ne pouvait pas envoyer d'autres personnes que les six membres de notre unité à savoir moi, Aurore, Matael, Hystoria, Kaze et Shanna, fit Aram en énumérant ses camarades.

– Oui ! Enchaîna Riju. J'avais deux chances sur six de tomber sur vous et par Naboris, merci, ce fut le cas. Mais passons. Reiyan ne pouvant envoyer ses unités d'élite, a décidé d'envoyer deux de ses mercenaires les plus compétents et les plus à même de réussir à créer l'alliance entre les Gérudo et les Chevaliers Célestes. Grossière erreur de sa part car je compte bien retourner sa stratégie contre lui ! Annonça-t-elle sans équivoque.

Aurore vit son frère plisser les yeux et se pencher en avant.

– En gros, tu veux qu'on change de camp ? Tu veux nous faire nous retourner contre ceux qui nous ont accueillis il y a huit ans ? Dit-elle en sentant le regard émeraude de la reine se poser sur elle.

Elle lui répondit d'ailleurs un très simple :

– Oui !

Aram ne broncha pas, se contentant de prendre à son tour un morceau de melon. Riju en fit de même.

– J'ai la preuve que votre venue dans l'organisation de ce fou furieux a été manigancée de A à Z. Pour résumer simplement la chose... Non ! Commençons plutôt par le commencement ! Ça remonte à bien huit ans tout ça. Un jour, l'une de mes guerrières qui était partie récolter des baies en haute altitude s'est retrouvée coincée sur le plateau de Zircot à cause d'une tempête de neige. Elle avait dû attendre la nuit pour partir, seulement elle n'était plus la seule âme dans les parages...

La reine reprit une gorgée de vin et continua :

– Planquée derrière un rocher non loin, elle avait aperçu un loup doré approcher de sa position. Ne cherchant pas à prendre de risque, elle avait tenté de fuir le coin mais avait dû finalement se résoudre à rester cachée lorsqu'elle avait pu voir qu'un homme armé venait au même endroit. Gagnée par la curiosité, ma fidèle guerrière s'était placée à l'entrée et a ainsi pu entendre toute une conversation entre lui et une enfant. Une conversation entre un homme et une fille. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, le sujet de conversation principal, c'était vous et dans son rapport écrit, fait après cet événement, la gérudo avait inscrit ces phrases-là... Faut dire que cette femme possédait une sacrée mémoire...

Sur ces mots, elle prit une des feuilles de sa pile et lu les parties intéressantes.

– Deux secondes... Ah voilà ! Donc voici un petit aperçu des phrases qui ont été dites : « Et les enfants royaux ? Ils ont fait le rêve eux aussi ? ». Ou encore : « La princesse Aurore a eu une vision oui, et comme vous l'aviez prévu, elle a tout oublié. Le choc émotionnel a dû être trop fort pour elle. ». Sans oublier : « Pas tout de suite, nous avons le temps, Aram, Aurore et Laura ne sont pas encore prêts pour les grands projets de mon père ! ». Et pour finir : « N'oubliez pas ce qui arrive à ceux qui manquent de respect au chef des Chevaliers Célestes !» ... Rien que ça, déjà, ça en dit long !

– Cette conversation a eu lieu la nuit où j'ai eu ma toute première vision ? Demanda Aurore.

– Sans doute, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose de toute manière, répondit calmement la reine en terminant son verre. J'en étais où ? Ah oui... À la suite de cette discussion, ma guerrière avait dû retourner se cacher de nouveau. Quelques secondes après le départ de l'homme, un flash de lumière avait éclairé la plaine gelée et un loup doré était sorti de la grotte. Mais finalement, au bout d'une minute ou deux, un troisième flash avait éclairé la zone et une petite fille se trouvait désormais à la place du loup doré, où devrais-je dire de la louve dorée !

Aurore et Aram ne montrèrent aucune réaction. Riju reprit.

– Étant de dos, la gérudo ne put voir son visage directement mais elle put noter que la fille avait des cheveux blonds ondulés. Ma soldate entendit finalement la petite dire : « Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéris ! Dans peu de temps, votre cousine viendra vous chercher et vous ramènera chez vous ! » ... Très intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit-elle simplement en avalant un autre morceau de melon

– Ça s'est passé quand ? Demanda vivement Aurore.

Riju lui fit un faux sourire.

– Quatre jours avant la tragédie du bal. Si vous doutez de l'authenticité de ces propos, j'ai le manuscrit écrit de la main de ma soldate en ma possession ou plus précisément le rapport qu'elle avait fait il y a huit ans.

Aurore soupira.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter d'une telle révélation de la part de la reine des Gérudos. Ce n'était pas compliqué, la description correspondait à Hystoria. Cette dernière correspondait à la louve dorée, qui elle-même correspondait à la lueur dorée que son frère avant vu à de nombreuses reprises il y a huit ans.

Mais le plus important était que la violente vision qu'elle avait eu des années auparavant était mentionnée par la guerrière gérudo dans son rapport. Or, ce fait n'a jamais été révélé au grand public ni même au gouvernement de l'époque. Seule la famille royale le savait... Et ceux qui y étaient et qui y sont encore liés... Comme Reiyan et Hystoria.

– Vu que je n'ai aucune raison de douter de ta parole et de celle de ta guerrière..., fit Aurore. C'est drôle comment les éléments commencent à s'enchaîner. Nous étions déjà pris d'un doute Aurore et moi, surtout depuis cette rencontre à Leurain mais si tu possèdes les preuves...

– Et je n'ai de toute manière aucune raison de te mentir, répondit simplement Riju. Tout ce que je dis là n'est que la vérité, répondit-elle. En reprenant ce que tu as dit hier soir, le lien se fait de lui-même.

Elle avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'Hystoria ait pu se jouer d'eux pour accomplir un objectif autre que celui qui lui avait été assigné, qui leur avait été assigné à tous : débarrasser le monde des pourritures lorsqu'on leur demandait. Une forme de colère mêlée à de la tristesse commençait à naître en elle.

– Aram ! Il faudra qu'on prévienne discrètement tous les autres et qu'on isole Hystoria à la toute fin pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations de manière détournée, dit-elle.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

– Pour Kaze, Matael et Shanna, je ne m'inquiète pas trop mais pour Line ça risque d'être plus corsé si jamais elle reçoit l'ordre de rester dans notre unité. À voir comment elle se comportera à notre retour. Quant à Hystoria... Je veux voir sa réaction et surtout voir si elle joue franc jeu avec nous dès le début ou si elle essaye d'esquiver le sujet. De toute façon, il faudra agir vite parce qu'elle sera tout à fait capable de sentir un changement d'attitude envers elle et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les compétences de guerrière qu'elle possède. Elle serait bien fichue de nous mettre tous sur le carreau si

– Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit à cent pour cent contre nous et ça j'en doute ! Répondit-elle en tenant tête à son frère. Tu parles comme si son but était notre dévouement au service de l'organisation de son père et qu'elle serait capable de nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit à son encontre.

– Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Aurore, répondit Aram. Je pense seulement qu'elle a deux ou trois choses à nous dire et qu'elle a plutôt intérêt à se montrer coopérative. On parle de la cause qui nous a amené à faire partie des Chevaliers Célestes pendant huit ans...

– ... alors que vous auriez pu avoir une vie bien différente ! Ajouta Riju en se servant un second verre de vin dans une totale indifférence... ou du moins c'est l'expression qu'elle montrait à cet instant.

« Encore faudrait-il le confirmer de vive voix avec la principale intéressée » pensa Aurore dans sa tête.

Aurore sentit que la suite des révélations allait être encore plus importante mais dans l'immédiat elle entendit son ventre crier famine. Le gargouillement redonna un air plus joyeux à Aram et fit réagir instantanément Riju.

Aurore se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis midi et qu'en plus elle ne s'était contentée que de morceaux de pain avec quelques bananes et quelques pommes grillées.

– Je crois qu'il va falloir patienter un peu ma très chère Aurore. Je vais demander qu'on apporte la suite. De quoi vous replonger dans le merveilleux monde gustatif de la royauté avec des plats traditionnels de notre région désertique. Quant à notre sujet de discussion, vous y verrez plus clair quand vous aurez le ventre rempli je vous le garantis !

Elle fit un geste de la main pour avertir ses servantes de passer à la suite du repas. Elle se retourna vers ses deux invités et leur fit une expression singulièrement perçante.

– Je me dois de revenir sur la question que je vous ai posé hier soir. Tout à l'heure, j'ai rapidement demandé à mes sheikahs sur place de me dire tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la manipulation mentale. Au vu des réponses qu'ils m'ont fournies, j'ai la quasi-certitude que quelque chose bloque votre esprit sur tout ce qui touche votre famille. Alors, avant de vous révéler tout ce que je sais de mon côté, racontez-moi votre quotidien au sein des Chevaliers Célestes... Je suis sur que vous allez vous demandez comment vous avez pu vous investir uniquement dans votre rôle de mercenaire sans penser au reste !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

La soirée battait son plein. Les danseuses côtoyaient les musiciennes qui côtoyaient les spectateurs et spectatrices venus assister aux différents spectacles.

À quelques mètres de là, les stands et magasins écoulaient leur stock de marchandise à grande vitesse. Un petit nombre d'étrangers avait quand même pu entrer dans la citadelle mais la densité de la foule faisait qu'elle et son frère passait inaperçu.

Le brouhaha général donnait une ambiance très vivante, ainsi qu'une envie irrésistible de se lâcher.

C'était dans cette ambiance-là qu'Aurore évoluait désormais.

Le repas en compagnie de Riju s'était terminé il y a maintenant une demi-heure. Ayant senti que l'air se refroidissait, elle avait décidé de s'habiller plus chaudement avant de descendre en ville et il s'était avéré que ce fut bien inutile...

Son esprit avait buté sur cette histoire de manipulation. À ce qu'elle savait, elle n'avait jamais été le cobaye pour un lavage de cerveau ou pour quoique ce soit d'autre... C'était très étrange, parce que maintenant qu'elle avait entendu les paroles de Riju, elle sentait effectivement comme une barrière l'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de revoir sa famille.

Elle espérait que le séjour allait l'aider à détruire cette barrière qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé.

La masse de monde qui circulait ici et là réchauffait la zone à tel point qu'elle commençait déjà à transpirer alors qu'elle n'avait fait que marcher pour découvrir ce que la citadelle Gérudo réservait comme amusement et comme lieu de détente.

Parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose.

Riju leur avait appris beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. La reine avait été particulièrement convaincante dans ses propos. Impossible de remettre en cause ses dires tant ils transpiraient de vérité.

Elle était restée stoïque sur toute la fin du repas mais intérieurement elle avait ressenti le besoin d'être seule un moment... ou avec son frère. Sa plus grande appréhension était désormais de se retrouver face aux Chevaliers Célestes sans montrer des signes d'hostilité.

Son frère s'était vu embarqué par une jeune gérudo qui souhaitait l'emmener voir une fontaine se trouvant à l'Est de la citadelle. Apparemment celle-ci avait une particularité que les autres monuments n'avaient pas. Curieux, Aram s'était finalement laissé prendre par la gérudo sous son regard amusé et hilare. Elle avait alors mis rapidement les voiles pour empêcher son frère de trouver une excuse pour se défiler.

Dès lors, elle avait parcouru les rues bondées de monde à la découverte de cette culture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi une telle fête avait lieu aujourd'hui et en cherchant dans sa mémoire elle ne trouvait rien qui lui indiquait que la cité Gérudo avait ce genre d'événement à cette période de l'année.

Cela avait-il été fait en leur honneur ?

À un moment, elle tomba sur un petit magasin à la devanture éclatante. Il était situé dans une rue plus calme, moins fréquentée et qui côtoyait de chaque côté une échoppe d'accessoires posée à même le sol sur un tapis rouge. Ce qui avait attiré son attention cependant, était une petite librairie.

Elle entra à l'intérieur.

La boutique proposait un large choix de livres. Des contes pour enfants, des histoires d'adolescent, des histoires pour adulte, des livres de jardinage, de pèche, de chasse. En parcourant les rangées de bouquins, elle trouva également un coin dédié à l'histoire d'Hyrule et à la religion et plus précisément au culte envers la déesse Hylia. Mais finalement rien ne tout cela ne l'intéressait dans l'immédiat.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à quitter la petite librairie, elle fut stoppée verbalement dans son élan par le gérudo qui devait détenir l'endroit et qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Depuis l'ouverture des portes au « voï » quelques années avant, pas mal d'hommes venant de tous horizons avaient élu domicile dans la cité et avaient, de ce fait, été officiellement acceptés comme faisant partie de ce peuple qui n'avait accueilli que des femmes depuis des siècles. D'où l'appellation Gérudo au masculin. Et ce, en étant issu du peuple Zora, Piaf, Goron, Sheikah, Hylien ou venant d'un autre royaume.

Et ça tombait bien car le propriétaire était d'origine hylienne.

– Excusez-moi mais... vous êtes Son Altesse Aurore, la première princesse d'Hyrule je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Cette question l'a pris au dépourvue.

– Euh oui..., déclara-t-elle incertaine de bien faire en révélant d'entrée sa vraie nature. J'ai ce titre là, effectivement.

Le gérudo devait être au début de la vingtaine et avait un corps plutôt athlétique, bien que moins musclé qu'Aram. . Ses yeux étaient bleu cyan foncé et il portait déjà une barbe de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il semblait réjoui de voir que l'un des invités de leur reine avait fait halte dans sa modeste librairie. Comme Riju leur avait dit, à elle et son frère, et cela lui donna une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'on la reconnaissait ailleurs que chez elle... chez les Chevaliers Célestes. Ressemblait-elle à ce point à sa mère ?

L'homme semblait perturbé et il était devenu subitement blanc comme un linge.

– Notre reine nous a parlé de la venue de deux émissaires des Chevaliers Célestes et nous a aussi indiqué qu'il s'agissait des deux enfants royaux supposés morts il y a huit ans. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début. Personne ne l'a cru mais pourtant vous êtes bien là, en chair et en os et c'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer et de vous accueillir ici-même Princesse Aurore, fit l'homme en s'agenouillant par marque de respect.

Elle se surpris à constater que l'homme était agenouillé devant elle. Ce genre de chose n'était pas arrivé depuis ses neuf ans. Un peu gênée d'une telle politesse, elle réussit finalement à articuler une phrase au prix de lourds efforts :

– Non, non, pas la peine de me montrer une quelconque forme de respect, je ne suis qu'une mercenaire maintenant vous savez, fit-elle en faisaient des gestes parfaitement inutiles avec ses mains.

L'homme se releva.

– Oui mais pour moi vous restez avant tout une princesse de sang royal ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça dans cette cité vous savez. Ah, et n'ayez crainte, le peuple du désert est de loin le plus loyal que vous rencontrerez. Seuls sont admis ici les habitants qui ne possèdent aucune arrière pensée susceptible de créer le chaos. L'information de votre venue restera secrète aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Un silence de quelques secondes passa et devant l'absence de réaction d'Aurore l'homme reprit en se grattant la tête :

– Ah mais excusez moi, je parle trop. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous intéresse ? Sur la nature, sur l'histoire d'Hyrule... ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant à la faire parler aussi en l'orientant sur un sujet plus léger.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'homme du regard depuis le début, elle senti qu'elle le fixait depuis un peu trop longtemps et elle revint à la réalité brutalement en détournant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait posé comme question ? Ah oui...

– Eh bien, se lança-t-elle confuse. Un livre sur la technologie archéonique m'intéresserait bien mais je doute que vous en ayez en rayon.

À ces mots, le regard de l'homme s'illumina.

– Attendez deux minutes, ça me dit quelque chose. Je vais aller voir en réserve. Je suis quasiment sur d'en avoir au moins un !

L'homme alla au fond de la boutique et poussa une porte. Aurore se retrouva seule au beau milieu du magasin alors que les festivités continuaient à plein régime et à plein volume dehors. Elle ne pensait pas sérieusement trouvé ce genre de chose ici. La technologie archéonique n'était pas répandu dans les bibliothèque, aussi petite soit-elle.

Pourquoi était-elle allée dans cette librairie au juste ? Pourquoi précisément à ce moment-là ? Et pourquoi cet homme l'avait perturbé à ce point. Était-ce parce qu'il la voyait comme la princesse d'Hyrule disparue ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de très doucement se réveiller au sens figuré ?

Riju leur avait fait un résumé de ce qu'elle pensait, d'après ses termes, de leur « santé mentale ». Cela l'avait consterné et elle avait mis quelques secondes à bien saisir ce que la reine lui disait. Mais oui, elle commençait à sortir d'un cocon qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la maintenir en son sein. Désagréable sensation ! Mais une impression de renouveau marquante.

Les deux minutes passèrent et pas une seconde de plus ou de moins. Ponctualité parfaite ! L'homme ressortit avec un large ouvrage un peu poussiéreux qu'il lui présenta.

Elle souhaitait un livre sur cette technologique ancienne des sheikahs... et bien elle était servie. Elle le feuilleta rapidement pendant que l'homme se tenait à distance, les mains derrière le dos, attendant que sa cliente lui fasse part de son choix.

Ce livre avait l'air vieux mais ce qu'il contenait dépassait de loin ce qu'elle savait sur le sujet. Il y avait de tout. Une partie sur les gardiens terrestres, une sur les gardiens volants, une sur les tourelles, une sur les armes, une sur les objets du quotidien etc. Il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de détails que dans tout ce qu'elle avait déjà lu et toutes les formules mathématiques y étaient inscrites. C'était rare. D'habitude, les livres sur le sujet se contentaient d'explications vagues sur ce qu'était la technologie archéonique et sur ses utilisations possibles.

Elle s'adressa au vendeur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota :

– Comment avez-vous pu avoir un tel bouquin ? Il contient tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre en fonctionnement des machines et des systèmes complexes... il y a même un passage sur les tours sheikah ! Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en questionnant l'homme du regard.

Ce qui était sincère puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait la main sur un ouvrage qu'elle jugea immédiatement comme étant rare.

– Ah ça..., répondit l'homme d'un air satisfait mais songeur. Ça fait des années qu'il traîne et de ce qu'on m'a dit, le prédécesseur de mon prédécesseur avait reçu ce livre d'une femme encapuchonnée et enveloppée dans une grande cape noire. C'était il y a huit ans je crois...

Aurore sursauta.

– Huit ans ? Vous êtes sûr ?

– Euh oui... Bon je sais que vous avez disparu il y a huit ans aussi. C'est un fait que tout Hyrule connaît mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une coïncidence que ce livre soit arrivé ici à la même période. En tout cas, je n'ai rien d'autre sur le sujet. Ce livre est le seul que je possède sur la technologie archéonique, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas je... non oubliez ! Vous me le vendrez à combien ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la couverture.

L'homme hésita l'espace de zéro seconde.

– Vous êtes une princesse royale, pour vous ça sera gratuit. C'est déjà un immense plaisir de vous recevoir dans ma librairie et je pense qu'un bouquin pareil sera bien mieux avec vous qu'au fin fond de ma réserve.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

– Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une...

– J'insiste ! Dit-il d'une voix sans équivoque.

Stupéfaite, Aurore ne chercha même pas à argumenter. Après tout, cet homme était vraiment gentil de lui donner un livre aussi précieux et puis... il semblait heureux d'avoir rencontré une des princesses d'Hyrule supposée morte.

Parce que oui, c'était quelque chose que Riju leur avait expliqué. Faute de les avoirs retrouvé en plusieurs années de recherches, Aram et elle avaient été déclaré mort.

Et qui plus est, elle n'était qu'une mercenaire qui tuait aussi bien des monstres que des humains. Elle n'avait rien de royal.

Mais elle accepta ce livre sans rien dire de plus parce qu'elle n'était pas en position de refuser. Elle le sentait.

– Merci, c'est très gentil à vous ! Vraiment. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas princesse. Je n'ai rien d'une princesse ou d'une noble, dit-elle avec un faible sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

L'homme ne bougea pas, un peu surpris de cette déclaration et de l'attitude d'Aurore.

Alors qu'elle sortait une bonne fois pour toutes de la boutique, elle se stoppa et se tourna encore une fois vers le vendeur qui l'interrogeait du regard. Elle posa sa question.

– Tant que j'y suis, savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu du royaume ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'informer depuis un moment.

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'informer sur le sujet depuis quelques années et cela la fit grincer des dents... Son esprit avait-il été bloqué au point de ne plus avoir la moindre pensée sur le sujet, même minime ?

– Oh et bien... Il me semble que rien de notable s'est produit dernièrement, mise à part que depuis deux ans, le château est moins accessible au public, la vie suit tranquillement son court... sauf pour vous j'imagine... et puis vous êtes déclaré morte et enterrée donc...

– Effectivement... Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me signaler ? Vraiment rien ? Ajouta-t-elle.

– Ah si, je ne sais pas si cela peut vous aider mais il y a eu l'intronisation d'une femme au poste de Chancelière il y a trois ans. De l'avis général, elle est très appréciée... enfin bon, je ne la connais pas personnellement hein...

Une chancelière ? Ce n'était pas commun au sein du royaume d'Hyrule mais... pourquoi pas, après tout.

– Très bien... merci et désolée pour toutes ces questions.

– Il n'y a aucun problème voyons, répondit l'hylien avec un large sourire. Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt, fit-il en levant une main.

Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage.

Aurore s'engagea dans une ruelle qui venait vers la grande rue principale de la cité, le livre contre sa poitrine. Devant elle, les gens sautaient, criaient et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Elle vit deux hyliens et deux gérudo boires des verres de vin cul sec et à la chaîne, un peu plus loin elle vit un goron qui jouait avec des enfants de tous les âges et de toutes les provenances.

Il fallait dire que la musique était très entraînante, festive et très chaleureuse.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Cet homme l'avait intrigué, par sa façon de lui parler d'abord mais aussi à cause du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Entendre dire de la bouche de cet habitant que ce livre avait été déposé huit ans auparavant par une personne, une femme qui plus est, totalement enveloppée d'une cape noire était suspect. Suspect dans le bon sens du terme mais . Et surtout, qui était celle qui avait fait don de ce livre à l'ancien propriétaire de la librairie ? Elle se promit de questionner Riju à ce sujet le plus tôt possible.

Aurore traversa les rues bondées de monde en se frayant un chemin dans la foule compacte à coup d'excuse. Décidément, son idée de s'habiller plus chaudement avait été une énorme erreur. Elle se promit également de faire attention à ce détail durant les trois semaines qui venait. En cas d'événement similaire, penser à ne porter que des vêtements légers même si la température extérieure était basse.

La place centrale était le lieu où tout se déroulait et où les festivités étaient le plus concentrées. Aurore vit que la musique provenait d'un groupe de quatre gérudo qui jouaient devant un public déchainé. Cela la fit sourire et lui donna envie de se joindre à ce beau bordel mais pas tout de suite.

D'abord aller parler à Aram et ensuite aller se déhancher sur la piste de dance, depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle continua alors sa route par une ruelle prise au hasard et tomba au bout d'une centaine de mètres sur une place plutôt calme où se trouvait une fontaine en son centre.

– Eh bien Aurore, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de te chercher pour t'emmener là.

Aurore se tourna sur sa gauche et y découvrit son frère, Aram, un verre d'alcool à la main et un collier gérudo autour du cou.

Il se rendit compte du regard insistant qu'elle lui portait à cet instant précis.

– Ah... Je te rassure je ne suis pas ivre, loin de là, ce n'est que mon deuxième verre et cet alcool n'est pas très fort. Pour le collier, c'est la gérudo de tout à l'heure qui me l'a donné mais on s'en fout de ça, le plus important c'est que tu jettes un œil à la fontaine, fit-il en pointant sa main libre vers le monument.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais au centre de la fontaine avait été construite une statue. Une magnifique statue qui représentait quelqu'un de très important pour le peuple gérudo.

– Elle est pas mal cette statue vous ne trouvez pas ?

Cette fois, ils furent deux à se tourner en même temps sur leur droite pour y voir la reine Gérudo, un châle sur les épaules et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle reprit.

– Elle a été construite en l'honneur de votre père qui a aidé à reprendre le contrôle de Vah'Naboris et qui nous a accessoirement sauvé. On a érigé cette statue à son effigie en son honneur et croyez-moi que lorsqu'il l'a découvert pour la première fois, il était mortifié. Je m'en souviens encore, Zelda était morte de rire, expliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

– Incroyable, elle est superbement sculptée, fit Aurore en s'attardant sur les détails.

– N'importe qui serait perplexe de voir sa tête figé comme cela ! Fit Aram.

– Ravi de vous l'entendre dire mais dit moi Aurore, je vois que tu portes un livre dans tes bras. Madame aurait-elle craqué sur un ouvrage de nos boutiques ? Demanda Riju sur un ton malicieux.

Aurore regarda une nouvelle fois la couverture du livre et s'approcha de la reine Gerudo.

– Eh bien dans les faits, je ne l'ai même pas payé. C'est un vendeur hylien propriétaire d'une petite librairie qui a tenu à ce que je le prenne gratuitement en ajoutant que je n'avais pas à débourser le moindre rubis vu que je suis une princesse de sang royal.

Aram jeta un œil à son ouvrage sans s'émouvoir alors que le visage de Riju prit une expression fermée.

– Tu es allée dans la librairie à l'ouest ? Celle qui est toute petite et qui est tenue par un jeune brun ? Dit-elle d'une voix où toute trace de bonne humeur avait disparu.

Surprise d'une telle réaction, Aurore répondit :

– Euh oui c'est ça... pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Pour toute réponse, Riju lui prit le livre des mains et l'examina un instant sous le regard plein de questions d'elle-même et d'Aram.

Après quelques secondes, Riju lui redonna le bouquin. Son visage ne reflétait plus aucune émotion.

– Je vois que tout avait été prévu... Je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu aurais ce livre-là entre les mains un jour. Pour tout te dire, je l'avais complètement oublié.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda Aurore soudain intéressée.

La concernée soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que le vendeur t'a dit exactement ?

– Que ce livre avait été déposé par une femme encapuchonnée et enveloppée dans une cape noire à l'un de ses prédécesseurs, répondit Aurore. Il m'a dit ensuite que ce livre n'avait jamais quitté la réserve jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Aram ne cilla pas et semblait attendre la suite de la révélation. Riju quant à elle inspira une nouvelle fois.

– C'est incroyable, elle avait aussi prévu ça ! Quelle femme extraordinaire..., fit-elle presque pour elle-même.

Elle releva la tête en direction de la sœur et du frère et dit d'une voix la plus calme possible.

– Cette histoire est arrivée quelques semaines après votre disparition. J'étais sur les remparts lorsqu'une de mes soldates m'a avertie qu'une vendeuse de livre avait reçu un bouquin sur la technologie archéonique de la part d'une étrangère masquée et recouverte d'une cape noire. J'ai voulu descendre pour en savoir plus mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire trois pas que ladite personne s'est présentée devant moi en me disant de conserver le livre en lieu sûr.

Riju fit une pause. Aurore et Aram retinrent leur souffle.

– Alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir brusquement, reprit Riju. Je l'ai pointé avec mon cimeterre en lui demandant qui elle était. Elle a enlevé son masque et m'a fixé quelques secondes avant de sourire et de s'enfuir à travers les dunes de sable. Je n'ai pas réagi et . L'étrangère qui a déposé ce livre ce jour-là avait un objectif en tête, celui que l'un de vous trouve ce bouquin et l'emporte avec lui...

Aurore sentit le temps se figer.

– Cette personne... cette femme qui a déposé ce livre, c'était Zelda ! Votre mère !


	16. 15 : Astre brillant

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais entraînés dans de telles conditions mais c'était pile ce qu'il leur fallait !

Leurs tenues étaient légères et appropriées pour ces conditions climatiques. Mais le soleil tapait fort au-dessus de leurs têtes et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir les protéger des puissants rayons de l'astre lumineux.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la découverte de ce livre sur la technologie Sheikah.

Quelques jours pendant lesquels Aram et Aurore avaient pu découvrir une bonne partie de la citadelle du peuple du désert. Ils avaient pu ainsi apprécier les coutumes locales, découvrir ce sport si particulier qu'était la course de morse, découvrir l'architecture et l'histoire des Gérudos et également découvrir la gastronomie des lieux. Les deux mercenaires avaient eu les yeux pleins d'étoiles durant toutes les visites, émerveillés par cette culture qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Le contact avec les gérudos se fit extrêmement vite et extrêmement bien. Il y avait entre les deux visiteurs et les résidents une véritable osmose.

Aram et Aurore étaient traités sans aucune distinction à leur plus grand bonheur. Le message avait été suffisamment clair et explicite sur le sujet et personne ne se risquait à contredire la reine Makeela Riju.

Au rythme des musiques et des danses, la première semaine du séjour était passée très vite... peut-être même un peu trop.

En ce début d'après-midi, Aram et Aurore avaient décidé de reprendre l'entraînement et, chose curieuse, ils n'avaient pas choisi l'endroit le plus adéquat pour cela.

Un magnifique espace leur avait été exclusivement alloué au beau milieu du palais, entièrement équipé en épées, lances, arcs, armures, mannequins de pailles ainsi qu'en cibles fixes et en cibles mouvantes. La zone de pratique réservée à la garde et aux soldates était le lieu idéal pour se perfectionner... et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient à présent, non pas sur ce terrain, mais sur le toit du palais Gérudo, juste à côté du grand rocher qui distribuait l'eau à toute la ville.

Personne ne pouvait les voir, la hauteur du palais et sa superficie étant suffisantes pour les cacher des regards extérieurs.

Aram ne savait pas bien pourquoi sa sœur et lui-même avaient décidé de déménager la moitié du matériel en haut, c'était illogique et déconcertant… Surtout pour toutes les personnes un tant soit peu censées. Sauf qu'Aram et Aurore n'agissaient jamais comme les autres, alors ils ne pouvaient rêver meilleure façon de pratiquer leurs mouvements que de le faire dans la plus grande des originalités.

C'était bien simple, Aurore ne fréquentait jamais les salles d'entraînement au complexe des Chevaliers Célestes le jour, préférant attendre la nuit pour avoir de la place et un calme certain.

Aram, quant à lui, trouvait toujours des endroits insolites pour pratiquer et lorsque le frère et la sœur étaient réunis, les entraînements pouvaient avoir lieu n'importe où !

Mais vraiment n'importe où !

Toit, cuisine, bibliothèque, chariot, plage, forêt, montagne, rivière… tout y passait.

C'était sûrement ce qui les avait amenés sur ce petit carré de roche lisse, à côté du gigantesque rocher. Un besoin d'avoir un nouveau lieu pour faire chanter leurs lames et casser les habitudes.

Le matériel était posé contre la roche, laissant ainsi un grand espace de libre pour leurs mouvements de jambes.

Aurore, un cimeterre dans la main droite, chargea Aram d'une attaque horizontale de gauche à droite au niveau du bassin. Celui-ci para sans difficulté le coup avec sa lance et fit basculer la lame de sa sœur du côté de son flanc gauche d'un mouvement ample. Il sauta en arrière dans l'optique de maintenir sa sœur à distance mais fit une grimace en la voyant bondir vers lui en un instant. Il para une seconde fois l'attaque de la même manière mais Aurore pivota sur elle-même et enchaîna sur une troisième attaque latérale.

Aram s'avoua vaincu une neuvième fois.

Il n'arrivait jamais à empêcher sa sœur de se rapprocher de lui avec l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Les lances avaient l'avantage d'être des armes longues pouvant tenir un opposant à une certaine distance de sécurité. Dans ce duel cimeterre contre lance, il aurait dû avoir l'avantage... et il ne l'avait eu à aucun moment.

– C'est incroyable à quel point tu es incapable de te servir d'une lance Aram ! Lâcha-t-elle tout en allant chercher sa serviette posée dans un petit coin d'ombre avec tout le reste de l'équipement.

Aram prit la sienne, la posa simplement sur sa tête et grogna.

– Et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Faut croire que ce genre d'arme n'est pas pour moi.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on devrait maîtriser le plus grand nombre d'armes possible il y a quelques années ? Fit-elle en réponse.

– Si ! Mais là je n'arrive à rien et je ne peux même pas parer tes assauts !

– Le maniement d'une lance est totalement différent du maniement d'une épée Aram ! Mais cela dit, vu que tu as passé la plus grande partie de ton apprentissage avec une épée...

Sur ces mots, elle prit sa gourde d'eau et avala un peu du liquide qu'elle contenait en quelques gorgées.

– Je n'ai aucune sensation quand j'utilise une lance Aurore ! Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec un arc ou avec une hache. Heureusement qu'on ne me force pas à en utiliser parce que ça serait une catastrophe.

Aurore soupira.

– Pourtant tu as une excellente coordination lorsque tu utilises deux épées en simultané. Ton bras gauche et ton bras droit suivent très bien. C'est bizarre que tu n'arrives pas à manier la lance malgré la compétence que tu as. Un nombre très réduit de personnes possèdent une telle maîtrise et par Hylia, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre d'information se propage vite.

Aurore compta sur ses doigts et reprit la parole.

– De mémoire, il n'y a que toi et Hystoria qui possédez cette technique sur tous les royaumes du continent. Il me semble avoir entendu parler d'un autre homme qui en serait capable, avec une lame en argent et une épée de foudre, mais d'après les rumeurs, il se trouverait à des milliers de kilomètres de nos côtes et par conséquent de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Aram esquissa un sourire intéressé.

– Ça serait intéressant de le rencontrer tiens, histoire de faire connaissance et d'aller boire un coup entre épéistes à deux épées, fit Aram en levant la tête vers l'immense désert.

– C'est sûr mais on a autre chose à accomplir avant Aram ! Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler ?

– Malheureusement... répondit-il avec une voix grave.

Un vent chaud balaya le terrain d'entraînement avant de venir fouetter les visages des deux mercenaires. Aram posa sa serviette et s'empara de deux flacons posés à ses pieds. Il en tendit un à sa sœur.

Elle prit le récipient et retira le bouchon avec son pouce et son index.

– Les rayons deviennent de plus en plus fort ! Ce remède fait le travail pour nous protéger de la canicule mais on va sortir de cet entraînement avec de sacrés coups de soleil, affirma Aram.

– La faute à qui ? Lâcha Aurore en buvant le contenu de son flacon.

– Il me semble que tu n'as pas protesté quand j'ai proposé l'idée tout à l'heure. Tu étais même assez enthousiaste pour cet entraînement spécial.

– Parce que je ne savais pas qu'on allait autant morfler à cause de la chaleur et des rayons du soleil ! Répondit-elle en se tournant vers son frère, une main sur sa hanche. Regarde-moi, mes bras sont déjà rouges, mes jambes aussi et heureusement que mes cheveux cachent en partie mon front et ma nuque.

– Ça fait depuis le début de la semaine qu'on nous rabâche qu'entre midi et seize heures, c'est le moment où il faut se planquer, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais te le rappeler ? Mais bon, si jamais, j'ai un flacon de crème qui va nous empêcher de nous transformer en tomates vivantes d'ici la fin de l'après-midi... des tomates..., le regard d'Aram se perdit dans la cascade d'eau qui tombait du rocher non loin de lui. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mauvais en salade...

– Arrête de penser bouffe et file moi cette crème plutôt ! Fit Aurore en se postant devant Aram, la main tendue vers son frère.

– Cadeau ! Répondit-il en riant en lui lançant le petit flacon.

Aurore l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Aram se leva dans l'optique de poser sa lance au milieu du bazar situé quelques mètres plus loin. Bazar qui était composé d'à peu près tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver dans les salles de stockage de la garde gérudo. Il examina l'équipement au sol à la recherche de quelque chose de plus performant. Il avait l'embarra du choix mais n'ayant pas envie de se prendre une dixième raclée par sa sœur, il souleva finalement un cimeterre qu'il équipa de suite de ses protections sur la pointe et sur les tranchants avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture. C'était une mesure de sécurité évidente qui évitait des blessures inutiles. Les protections n'alourdissaient pas l'arme et retenaient prisonnières les parties aiguisées.

Concernant le cimeterre en lui-même, la lame n'était pas particulièrement lourde mais elle était très courbée, plus que celle d'Aurore. En plus, celle-ci ne maîtrisait pas autant que lui l'escrime propre aux lames classiques à une main car elle excellait dans l'utilisation des rapières et de toutes les armes d'estoc en général.

Le cimeterre que maniait actuellement sa sœur pour cet entraînement était plus rectiligne, plus mince et plus léger.

Ce n'était cependant pas un avantage pour elle, loin de là. Avec le temps, il avait appris à contrer efficacement sa sœur et à anticiper sa rapidité.

Il ajusta l'attache du fourreau et s'attarda pendant un instant sur ses deux bras qui avaient rougis à cause du soleil flamboyant. Il ne réalisa que maintenant que s'entraîner en plein soleil, au beau milieu du désert qui plus est, n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante. Bizarre qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt… mais c'était comme d'habitude finalement. Au moins, cette session avait le mérite d'être originale et d'offrir des conditions de pratique inhabituelles. Mi-septique mi-amusé, Aram se dirigea vers sa sœur qui venait tout juste de finir d'appliquer de la crème sur toutes les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvertes de tissu, de cuir ou de métal.

D'ailleurs celle-ci s'exclama tout en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

– Eh bien, tu changes d'avis finalement ? Tu t'es dit que finir aussi rouge que les draps qui recouvrent les stands de la place Naboris n'était pas forcément une bonne idée ?

Aram haussa les épaules.

– Entre autres mais c'est surtout pour éviter de me faire engueuler par Riju, et puis j'ai une revanche à prendre..., répondit-il en prenant le flacon des mains de sa sœur.

– Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est bien beau de faire le malin grand frère mais ne vient pas pleurer lorsque tu prendras ta dixième raclée de la journée contre moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier et provocateur.

– Qui t'as dit que j'allais me prendre une raclée ? Tu feras moins la maligne dans quelques instants ! Fit-il en lançant le flacon directement dans le panier où il se trouvait à l'origine et en s'avançant au centre de la zone d'entraînement improvisée.

Il dégaina le cimeterre accroché à sa ceinture.

Aurore siffla.

– Oh, je vois que monsieur sort le grand jeu. T'en as marre à ce point-là Aram ?

– Pas spécialement, mentit-il avec un sourire malicieux. C'est juste que j'ai envie de me défouler un coup ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un duel en se donnant à fond et en utilisant nos meilleures attaques. Mais d'ailleurs... on dirait presque un combat de fin d'épopée non ? Tu sais, quand le héros sauve la princesse d'un dangereux démon et l'affronte ensuite sur une plateforme dans les airs avec le royaume en panorama.

Aurore pouffa de rire en se mettant en position de combat à son tour.

– Ce que tu peux être bête parfois.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi chère sœur !

Sur ces mots, Aram s'élança subitement vers Aurore qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à l'assaut très rapide de son frère. Celui-ci exécuta une attaque en diagonale, de gauche à droite et de bas en haut alors qu'un bruit sourd métallique résonna dans ses oreilles.

Aurore avait réussi à parer le coup à la dernière seconde mais dû reculer de quelques pas, à la suite du choc.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il fut de nouveau sur elle et enchaîna des petits coups rapides qu'Aurore intercepta alors qu'elle reculait de plus belle. Aram savait que sa sœur avait une très bonne défense et une grande rapidité dans ses mouvements mais elle avait un point faible.

Elle était moins efficace dans les parades des coups rapprochés.

Alors il enchaîna les attaques : horizontale vers la droite, horizontale vers la gauche, coup d'estoc, coupe verticale, combinaison de coups. Aurore recula une nouvelle fois au bout de trente secondes de défense pure. Elle recula cependant beaucoup plus que ce qu'avait imaginé Aram et en quelques dixièmes de secondes, elle fut suffisamment éloignée de lui pour pouvoir agir avec beaucoup plus de liberté.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Dit-il en la voyant se remettre en garde.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Ce premier échange avait duré moins de deux minutes mais Aram savait qu'il venait de prendre l'avantage sur sa sœur. Sa tactique avait pour le moment fonctionné. Il avait été assez rapide pour déstabiliser Aurore et l'obliger à se défendre sans interruption. Tout en repositionnant la manche gauche de sa tunique, Aram se prépara pour la suite…

Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence écrasante du soleil.

Ce n'était qu'un duel de fin d'entraînement sans réel enjeu mais ils n'allaient pas tenir encore longtemps par de pareilles conditions. Il lui suffisait de regarder le visage d'Aurore pour le voir et lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer, alors que ses muscles hurlaient leur volonté de ne plus être soumis à d'intenses efforts.

Cet entraînement portait ses fruits quelque part. Le lieu et les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. La couleur ocre brillait face aux rayons lumineux éclatants, rendant aussi la perception visuelle plus compliquée. La chaleur écrasante devenait un point en plus à surmonter... Il n'avait pas regardé les thermomètres disposés partout dans le palais mais il s'imagina facilement que la température devait être proche des quarante degrés.

– Pas de réponse ? Alors Aurore, on faiblit ? Railla-t-il en direction de la blonde qui reprenait son souffle.

Celle-ci passa une main sur son visage pour chasser les gouttes de sueur qui tombaient le long de celui-ci.

– Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! J'ai été prise au dépourvu par ton assaut c'est tout. Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre au prochain échange, lança-t-elle un peu trop faiblement.

Ce qu'Aram remarqua également.

– C'est toi qui vois, mais je préférais que ce duel ne dure pas, tu m'as l'air assez épuisée, dit-il en relâchant un peu sa garde sans s'en rendre compte.

– Tu viens de commettre une erreur…

Sur ces mots, Aurore bondit de sa position et se propulsa droit sur Aram qui n'eut la possibilité de réagir qu'au dernier moment, à son tour.

Un violent bruit métallique résonna autour d'eux lorsque la lame d'Aurore fut écartée de justesse par celle d'Aram qui déjà anticipa le prochain coup…

… qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Aurore enchaîna sur un deuxième estoc qui rencontra une nouvelle fois l'épée d'Aram dans un chant sourd de métal qui s'entrechoque. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était en difficulté sur cet échange. Un troisième estoc : paré ! Un quatrième : paré. Il recula au cinquième. Le sixième lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre mais le septième fut esquivé. La lame de sa sœur passait au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

C'était l'occasion rêvée.

Aram exécuta immédiatement une coupe horizontale en direction du ventre d'Aurore mais cela échoua. À sa grande surprise, sa sœur avait décollé du sol en effectuant un salto avant. Il réussit à stopper l'inertie de son bras à temps et effectua immédiatement un cent-quatre-vingts degrés pour parer le huitième coup d'Aurore qui passa à sa droite, sous la lame d'Aram.

Une nouvelle occasion se présentait à lui.

Il retenta une nouvelle attaque horizontale qui visa cette fois la poitrine d'Aurore. Encore une fois, alors que le métal n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Aurore esquiva le coup en pliant les genoux et en basculant le haut de son corps à la parallèle du sol.

Ne traversant une nouvelle fois que du vide, Aram changea de stratégie et continua sa course droit devant lui sur quelques mètres avant de faire une roulade qui le remit face à son opposante.

Une distance de dix mètres séparait les deux combattants. Aram essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais il était essoufflé. Cela arrivait rarement. Il arrivait toujours à correctement gérer son souffle pour ne pas se retrouver en mauvaise posture mais les conditions climatiques et la température ambiante décuplaient le besoin pressant d'air.

Aram vit sa sœur chanceler brusquement avant de se rattraper. Elle clignait des yeux en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Cette simple vision indiqua à Aram qu'il était temps de stopper le duel avant que leurs états de santé ne soient affectés.

Sans lui demander son avis, Aram rangea son cimeterre dans son fourreau et se dirigea d'un pas soutenu vers le petit coin d'ombre où un grand nombre de gourdes d'eau étaient posées dans une glacière portative particulièrement efficace. Il en prit une et la lança à sa sœur qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Devant son air incompris, Aram fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander de venir.

Ce qu'elle fit en vidant la moitié du contenu de la gourde sur son visage.

– Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Demanda-t-elle simplement en se couvrant la tête d'une serviette.

Aram retira son équipement le posa au sol.

_ Parce que toi tu es à bout ! Même si on supporte la chaleur grâce au remède qu'on a bu avant, on n'échappe pas à ses effets. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'en peux plus et ta main droite tremble. Aucune raison de continuer notre duel dans ces conditions, tu aurais mis ta santé en danger si on avait poursuivi.

_ C'était un peu con de finir l'entraînement comme ça non ? Lâcha Aurore en soupirant.

Aram rigola très doucement

– C'est vrai ! Mais que veux-tu ? On est un peu tarés sur les bords et on fonctionne comme ça depuis huit ans. Toujours à aller au bout de notre énergie au point de tomber dans les pommes... des pommes... en salade de fruits...

– Aram, s'il te plaît ! Signala-t-elle en se redressant.

– Bah quoi ? C'est bon les pommes non ? Bref, c'est vrai qu'on est peut-être allés un peu trop loin aujourd'hui mais tant qu'il n'y a aucun malaise à déplorer, qui va nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on fait ?

Il vit Aurore s'avachir sur le banc où elle était assise et poser sa tête contre le mur en pierre derrière elle.

– Personne..., répondit-elle en engloutissant de grandes gorgées d'eau.

Aram approuva d'un geste de la tête et entreprit de frotter son visage, ses cheveux, ses bras et ses jambes avec une serviette pour éponger toute la transpiration accumulée depuis le début du combat.

Aucun des deux ne prit la parole pendant quelques minutes. Préférant profiter de cet instant de répit pour récupérer et permettre à leurs muscles de se reposer.

Instant de répit qui ne dura malheureusement pas.

Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ?

Une voix tonitruante se fit entendre au niveau de l'escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs du palais, à une vingtaine de mètres de leur camp de fortune, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi.

Aram aperçut une gérudo de forte carrure et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Beterah qui, après l'avoir fixé du regard pendant un instant, gueula littéralement des mots en langue gérudo dans le passage descendant. Sans doute pour avertir ses collègues de la présence des deux ambassadeurs dans cette partie du palais où peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer en pleine journée.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'une longue chevelure rouge jaillisse de l'escalier et que la reine se dirige d'un pas rapide vers Aurore et lui-même qui regardaient la scène en soupirant.

Souhaitant une confirmation de ses craintes, Aram questionna sa sœur du regard.

– Idiot ! Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé. Elle va nous engueuler, ça se voit non ?

Effectivement.

Sérieusement, comment les gérudos faisaient pour avoir une voix aussi portante ? Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé !

– Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients ma parole ?!

Ah oui ce n'était pas une blague.

– ... mes oreilles..., commenta Aram silencieusement.

– Ce n'est pas parce que votre père le faisait que vous devez en faire de même, cria la reine gérudo, droite comme un i. Vous êtes complètement fous de vous exercer en plein soleil au beau milieu de l'après-midi ! Je vous rappelle qu'on part en expédition dans les montages de l'Est demain et je n'ai pas envie de voir deux incapables inaptes à escalader un caillou ! Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Aurore lâcha un « ma pauvre, si tu savais... » silencieux.

Elle reprit de plus belle.

– Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Aram ne broncha pas et prit une autre gourde d'eau qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir. Il répondit finalement.

– Nous étions en train de faire ce que nous faisons d'habitude, à savoir nous entraîner dans des lieux insolites et par toutes les conditions climatiques…, commença Aram.

– … même s'il est vrai que cette idée peut paraître légèrement insensée, compléta Aurore.

– Légèrement insensée ? J'aurais bien utilisé un autre mot plus explicite moi !

– Comme ? Demanda Aram en se retenant de rire.

– Laissez tomber !

Riju croisa ses bras et avec un air las, elle demanda à sa garde de lui ramener une chaise ou n'importe quel objet pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle indiqua déjà aux deux mercenaires de rester dans leur position.

– Vous êtes aussi têtus que votre père ma parole… Mais que puis-je y faire après-tout ? Je sais très bien de qui vous tenez ça…

– Nous aussi bizarrement… Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Questionna Aram.

– Tu as l'air de vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur lui, c'est bien, fit Riju en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction. Ça prouve que vous vous êtes en train de vous défaire progressivement de l'influence des Chevalier Célestes et j'en suis plus que ravie.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Aurore.

Riju acquiesça.

– Je pensais que cela allait être beaucoup plus compliqué pour vous défaire de cette manipulation que vous avez subie et en fin de compte, vous n'avez mis qu'une seule semaine… Très étrange aussi. Est-ce ma région qui a provoqué ça ? Moi-même peut-être ? Bref, si je suis là, c'est pour qu'on discute un peu. J'ai envie de connaître votre opinion, après recul, sur les propos que nous avons échangés il y a de cela une semaine. J'aurais voulu le faire au frais dans mon palais mais… comment vous dire que j'ai en face de moi deux têtes brulées… Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– À ton avis ? Fit Aurore dans un état d'épuisement total.

La reine prit ça comme une réponse affirmative avant de s'assoir sur une chaise qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

– À la bonne heure ! Alors quelle est votre vision des Chevaliers Célestes et de Reiyan à présent ?

– Mauvaise…, répondit Aram en premier d'une voix neutre. Même si, dans leur cas, les membres de l'organisation ne peuvent pas être tenus directement pour responsables…

– Pardon ? Fit brusquement Aurore, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Aram se tourna vers elle en même temps que Riju, prise par surprise par le ton cassant de la blonde.

– Tu étais présent quand Riju nous a tout révélé à ce que je sache, reprit Aurore. Ne viens pas me dire que tu défends les personnes qui nous ont... séquestrés... pendant les huit dernières années ?

– Quand on était au relais, c'est toi qui tempérais mes propos et maintenant c'est l'inverse, fit Aram. Je suis d'accord avec toi dans le fond mais de là à dire qu'on a été séquestrés... On a quand même eu droit à une petite maison et à une vie plutôt calme… si on exclue les missions bien sûr.

– Et concernant Hystoria, après tout ce qu'on a entendu sur elle, tu ne peux qu'admettre qu'elle nous a retenu d'une manière ou d'une autre, fit-elle en élevant la voix. Comment expliques-tu qu'on n'ait jamais eu envie de partir alors qu'on aurait pu aisément le faire lors des missions en disparaissant subitement ?!

Aram jeta un œil rapide à Riju et constata qu'elle écoutait avec grande attention sans chercher à s'immiscer dans la discussion qui tournait au duel d'argument.

– Parce que leur mode opératoire est de manipuler les esprits de manière indirecte ! On n'a jamais eu envie de partir parce qu'ils ont fait en sorte que l'idée de rompre les rangs ne nous soit jamais passée par la tête. Il y a peut-être eu un sort ou quelque chose dans le genre en complément mais globalement, Reiyan à juste réussi à nous retourner le cerveau sur le long terme. En plus, qui te dit que nous sommes les seuls à avoir été manipulés Aurore ? Qui te dit qu'Hystoria ne l'ait pas été aussi ?

Aurore se redressa violemment, chancela un instant mais se remit droite.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Lança-t-elle. Tu avais été le premier à être en colère quand Riju nous a tout révélé et là tu sous-entends que tu vas pardonner à Hystoria ce qu'elle a fait ?

– Pardonner ?! Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? On n'effacera pas le passé, mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça n'a jamais été elle l'initiatrice de toute cette machination !

– Mais elle a suivi son père aveuglément et je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ses actes. Toujours à nous chouchouter, à nous couvrir de tendresse et à nous induire dans une direction qui nous éloigne de notre vie passée. Tant que j'y suis, rappelles-toi que Nayorna peut provoquer des illusions sensorielles ! Qui te dit qu'Hystoria n'en a pas déjà fait usage sur nous deux ? Hein ? Et je ne parle même pas de Reiyan qui a pour but de faire tomber nos parents ainsi que Laura pour récupérer le trône d'Hyrule, dit Aurore d'une voix glaciale.

– Aurore…

– Si je peux me permettre..., fit soudain Riju.

Aram se tourna cette fois dans sa direction, imité par sa sœur.

– Ça concerne la fille que vous avez évoqué.

– Quoi encore ?! fit froidement la blonde.

– Je peux comprendre ton exaspération Aurore mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ton frère a raison sur un point, cette fameuse Hystoria n'est pas forcément consciente de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle… Hum, hum… Vous rappelez vous de quand je vous ai parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à Mysteny ? Je vous ai dit qu'Hystoria avait été présente ce jour-là pour repousser les agresseurs en compagnie de plusieurs soldats et d'habitants encore en vie. Ce que j'ai omis de signaler, c'est que j'ai aussi lu les rapports écrits de vos parents en plus des officiels, et les deux n'ont pas le même niveau de précision... Bref, dans ce rapport était évoqué une petite fille dans la dizaine aux cheveux blonds qui s'était transformée en louve dorée pour... comment dire… Bref, elle a dézingué plus de la moitié des assaillants à elle seule avant de redevenir humaine et de s'effondrer au sol, épuisée. Un tel cas n'avait jamais été observé et cela a naturellement réveillé ma curiosité.

– Et ensuite ? Lâcha Aurore, presque indifférente à ces propos.

– En accord avec vos parents, nous avons décidé de placer cette petite fille sous surveillance car son comportement, comme décrit dans les rapports, était étrange. Le Sheikah que nous avions placé sur l'affaire a pu suivre la fille pendant près de deux ans avant de perdre sa trace le jour où on vous a enlevés. Je pense personnellement, au vu des rapports faits pendant les deux années, qu'Hystoria ne peut pas être tenue pour responsable de votre lavage de cerveau.

Aram s'attendait à voir sa sœur décoller de fureur mais il n'en fut rien, elle écarta simplement la serviette qu'elle avait sur la tête.

_ Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme mais toujours sèche et froide.

_ De toute la durée de sa surveillance, elle a été instable. J'entends par là qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs, ses seuls contacts étaient les soldats des Chevaliers Célestes et elle n'obtenait aucune réelle affection familiale. Les soldats étaient gentils avec elle bien sûr mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'un parent peut donner à son enfant. Il doit lui manquer une solide base d'amour maternel et paternel et à mon avis, si elle a fait en sorte de vous retenir, ce n'est sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que Reiyan, bien que les deux méthodes convergent au final. Pour vous dire le fond de ma pensée, je crains même que Reiyan la conditionne ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Utiliser sa propre fille sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente pour arriver à ses fins… Sans parler du fait de l'avoir envoyée sur les champs de bataille aussi jeune… Autant vous dire que c'est absolument abominable.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Cracha Aurore.

Aram la regarda un instant mais décida d'ignorer le commentaire de sa sœur.

– Riju vient de nous donner une bonne raison de croire qu'Hystoria n'est pas notre ennemie Aurore. À notre retour, en plus de suivre le plan prévu par Riju, on enquêtera un peu sur son passé. Si on arrive à rallier tout le monde, y compris elle, on aura de quoi se battre efficacement.

Aurore ne se retint pas de soupirer bruyamment.

– Écoute Aram, tu fais ce que tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi ! Il est hors de question que je lui vienne en aide. Ça ne sert à rien d'éprouver de la pitié pour quelqu'un qui a conditionné mon existence pendant huit années, elle ne le mérite pas cette traînée !

– Eh tu t'entends parler là ?! Répondit sèchement Aram en la fusillant du regard.

– Calmez-vous vous deux ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, répondit Riju d'une voix posée mais autoritaire. Aurore, je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis en te focalisant davantage sur sa façon d'être au quotidien, prends du recul et tu comprendras ce que je dis. Je suis moi-même persuadée que cette fille est loin d'être une menace… Maintenant que cela est dit.

Riju se leva et reprit.

– Aurore, je veux te voir à l'infirmerie dans les cinq minutes qui viennent. Si ton frère dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette avant ma venue, je ne peux l'ignorer ! Et pas besoin de me tirer une tronche, il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant la princesse. Quant à toi Aram, va prendre une douche et retrouve-moi dans une trentaine de minutes à la porte nord du palais avec ton épée personnelle. Je dois t'emmener quelque part.

– Partir quelque part ok mais pourquoi mon épée ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Occupée à examiner les marques rouges sur la peau d'Aurore, elle se retourna vers Aram.

– C'est une surprise, tu verras quand on y sera.

O_o_O_o_O

– La citadelle recommence à s'animer on dirait, fit Aram en se protégeant les yeux.

Le soleil commençait doucement sa descente. La chaleur était encore présente mais Aram sentait déjà une nette différence de ressenti.

La partie nord de la cité Gérudo était aussi vivante que la partie sud et elle y ressemblait fortement. Les murs ocre clair composaient la majeure partie du décor, accompagnés de palmiers placés tous les quatre ou cinq mètres. Des petits cours d'eau longeaient les murs ou séparaient le chemin en deux. La plupart des visiteurs s'étaient retranchés dans leurs quartiers, leurs auberges ou dans les magasins en intérieur pour éviter le soleil et la température caniculaire.

Seuls les gérudos et les résidents permanents osaient rester à l'air libre.

Aurore, après son passage à l'infirmerie, était restée au palais pour travailler sur ses objets archéoniques et sur le Velsa dans l'espoir de comprendre l'intégralité de son fonctionnement. D'après les mots de la reine, Aurore comptait tenter plusieurs améliorations pour ajouter quelques options à la bestiole mécanique.

La mini dispute s'était heureusement soldée dans le calme mais avec deux avis diamétralement opposés. Hystoria occupait une grosse partie de leur esprit mais un seul des deux souhaitait comprendre la concernée… pour le moment.

Aram, qui avait pourtant été le premier à en vouloir à Hystoria, avait finalement pris assez de recul pour savoir qu'il y avait possibilité de faire changer de camp celle qui se désignait elle-même comme étant sa cousine. Aram la connaissait suffisamment pour avoir la certitude que c'était possible.

Restait juste à convaincre Aurore désormais, mais la tâche s'annonçait compliquée car sa vision d'Hystoria était loin d'être positive. C'était fou de savoir à quel point de simples mots, véridiques, pouvaient changer la perception que l'on avait de quelqu'un.

Aram et Riju arrivèrent dans une grande rue adjacente à la principale.

Aram était habillé simplement, avec un haut bleu nuit et un pantalon des sablons gris clair. Riju quant à elle, n'avait pas quitté sa tenue royale mais ses cheveux étaient accrochés en chignon et non plus libres comme avant.

Il ne remarqua que maintenant d'ailleurs qu'elle était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres. Elle avait la stature d'une véritable reine et c'était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'elle se comportait comme telle dans les rues de sa ville.

Sans un mot, la reine du peuple du désert entraîna donc Aram devant la façade d'une boutique. La devanture était composée du nom de ladite boutique ainsi que d'un marteau et d'une enclume croisée. Plusieurs étoiles avaient été gravées sur la devanture à côté du nom du lieu.

Au vu de la taille du bâtiment et du nombre de clients déjà présents à l'intérieur, Aram ne doutait pas un seul instant d'être arrivé dans une enseigne reconnue dans la cité et de grande qualité.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde à cette heure-ci mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais faire en sorte d'avoir la patronne pour nous et juste pour nous. Attendez-moi quelques secondes ici... Ah et rabattez votre capuche, on ne sait jamais, fit Riju en l'invitant à entrer.

Ce qu'il fit, alors que Riju disparaissait dans la foule de gens

Une fois à l'intérieur, Aram put étudier un peu les lieux et put confirmer ses pensées. Il n'était pas n'importe où.

Le lieu était immense et lumineux. Plusieurs larges fenêtres découpaient les deux murs latéraux et donnaient sur de la verdure. La boutique comportait un large espace d'exposition d'armes, d'armures et d'outils en tout genre sur une surface de cent mètres carrés et de plein pied. Le très large comptoir se trouvait au fond et occupait pratiquement toute la largeur de la pièce. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme qui travaillaient à satisfaire les nombreux clients qui faisaient la queue.

Les murs étaient décorés de plusieurs grands rouages archéoniques en métal et de plusieurs cordes très larges qui traversaient la boutique dans tous les sens. Il y avait également une mezzanine au-dessus du comptoir qui devait servir à la fabrication et à l'assemblage de tout ce qui ne servait pas à croiser le fer. Aram ne pouvait distinguer s'il y avait des gens qui travaillaient en haut car il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit pour entendre quoi que ce soit venant de l'étage.

Aram se retrouva au beau milieu d'hyliens, d'hyliennes, de piafs, de gorons, de sheikahs, de zoras et fatalement de gérudos.

Chacun venait faire des emplettes ou admirer le travail du personnel qui travaillait d'arrachepied à satisfaire la clientèle.

Mais mis à part tous ces détails, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui et c'était un bon point.

Aram parcouru les différentes allées et put apprécier du regard que les forgerons gérudos produisaient un travail formidable.

Il passa devant toute une rangée de cimeterres.

Magnifique ! Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les lames étaient éclatantes et larges, les gardes étaient ondulées et dorées pour la plupart et les poignées possédaient toutes des lanières de cuir élégantes disposées avec beaucoup de précision.

Juste à côté se trouvaient les lances qui étaient toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Un peu à l'écart se trouvaient les arcs qui étaient manifestement de la même facture que le reste.

En se tournant vers le comptoir, Aram vit qu'une arme avait été disposée sur un socle et solidement fixée. C'était un cimeterre de légende, la présentation de ce dernier le prouvait. Aram n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le légendaire Cimeterre des Sept Joyaux, l'arme d'une des plus grandes reines gérudo ayant existé : Urbosa ! Aram savait que son père l'avait également utilisé lors de sa quête une vingtaine d'années avant.

Aucun doute sur son authenticité. La lame était usée, la garde et la poignée étaient constellées de rayures mais l'arme dégageait une aura particulière de force.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il tournait en rond, à observer le travail des gérudos dans toute sa splendeur. Riju ne revenait toujours pas... enfin il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir cette pensée que la concernée, au niveau de la partie gauche du comptoir, lui fit un signe de la main pour lui demander d'approcher.

Aram passa devant tous les clients et clientes qui se demandèrent soudain de quel droit un inconnu encapuchonné leur grillait la priorité. Mais ils furent rassurés bien vite lorsque Aram passa derrière le comptoir, et s'engouffra dans une ouverture fermée uniquement par des rideaux rouges et marron, le symbole du peuple Gérudo brodé dessus.

Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Riju et une grande Gérudo brune entièrement équipée pour forger. Il ne faisait étrangement pas chaud dans cette pièce-là malgré le four et les machines archéoniques qui tournaient à plein régime.

– Ta patience va être récompensée Aram, je te présente Alnae, fit Riju en désignant la gérudo. La meilleure forgeronne de toute la citadelle et une amie de longue date. Je lui ai rendu de précieux services par le passé et elle a accepté de te venir en aide gratuitement...

– On oublie les usages ? Demanda d'abord Aram.

– Oui, le protocole n'a pas lieu d'être ici.

– Très bonne nouvelle ! Ça m'évitera de passer pour un noble que je ne suis pas. Et donc, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Riju et la dénommée Alnae se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

– Si je t'ai demandé d'amener ton épée c'est pour une raison, commença la reine. Comme tu as sûrement pu le voir dans la boutique, cette forge est réputée dans la citadelle et dans toute la région pour son service ainsi que sa qualité et il y a une raison à ça.

– Comme tu peux le voir, fit alors la forgeronne. Il y dans cette pièce quelques machines archéoniques. Elles servent pour absolument toutes les productions qui sortent de notre enseigne. Le but premier est le renforcement des matériaux utilisés, et avec ces machines, on est capable de tripler voire quadrupler la durée de vie de toutes nos créations.

– À la base, je voulais te faire venir pour que ton épée soit renforcée Aram, reprit Riju en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant à moitié sur un petit établi. Mais Alnae m'a fait une proposition beaucoup plus intéressante.

– En effet ! Si tu acceptes de me laisser ton arme jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour Aram, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Aram acquiesça.

– Je ne vais pas rechigner à obtenir une arme de meilleure qualité, surtout si elle dure beaucoup plus longtemps mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire exactement ?

En réponse, Alnae se retourna et alla chercher quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs non loin, elle revint au bout de quelques secondes avec un échantillon d'une pierre noire à la texture spéciale.

Visiblement, la pierre attira l'attention de Riju qui se leva dans l'optique de regarder de plus près l'échantillon dans les mains de son amie.

– Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aram en passant sa main sur la pierre.

Le visage d'Alnae s'éclaira soudain.

– Eh bien il s'agit d'un matériau extrêmement rare, trouvable uniquement dans les profondeurs des carrières et des mines. D'après les spécialistes du laboratoire d'Akkala, il s'agirait du même type de pierre qui a servi à la construction des unités de contrôle des créatures divines. Il suffit de voir la dégradation de ces unités dans le temps pour se rendre compte des propriétés incroyable du matériau.

– Dégradations qui sont inexistantes ! Commenta Riju.

Aram croisa ses bras.

– C'est vraiment possible ce genre de chose ? Intervint Aram. De ce que je sais et de ce que j'ai pu voir, même les meilleures lames finissent par se briser à force d'être utilisées.

– C'est vrai pour toutes les armes habituelles Aram ! Mais pas avec cette pierre noire comme matériau principal. Nous avons déjà procédé avec mes collègues à différents tests pour éprouver la solidité de cette matière première. À ce jour, aucune de nos tentatives n'ont fonctionné : bombes, bombes archéoniques, marteau, flamme, liquide et même des lasers. Pas une seule égratignure, pas une seule tâche, rien du tout ! Nous sommes sûrs à deux cents pour cent de sa solidité et concernant sa seconde particularité, je te laisse le plaisir de prendre cette pierre en main pour le découvrir toi-même.

Aram prit le matériau et fut bouche-bée.

– Elle ne pèse rien ! Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en main.

Alnae lui reprit le matériau des mains.

– Eh oui ! Son poids est vraiment ridicule. Cette pierre est à la fois extrêmement solide et extrêmement légère et je suis en mesure de la travailler. De plus elle a une dernière particularité qui m'intrigue depuis un moment... S'il y a bien une donnée qui m'échappe c'est celle-ci car je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre sur le résultat final…

Sur ces mots, elle alla chercher une petite lampe et approcha la source de lumière vers la pierre.

Elle alluma l'objet lumineux et tout de suite après, la pierre se mit à briller fortement. À briller comme un astre.

– Elle renvoie la lumière ? Demanda Aram.

Alnae éteignit la lampe et se gratta la tête de sa main libre.

– Je ne sais pas trop, la pierre réagit lorsqu'elle est exposée à une lumière proche ou à une forte intensité lumineuse, comme le soleil. C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière-là qu'on la repère dans les mines. L'explosion d'une bombe archéonique – qui je le rappelle, n'abime aucunement le matériau – produit une forte lumière que la pierre renvoie pendant quelques instants… Eh oui… on travaille à la bombe et aux lasers maintenant ! La pioche et les wagons, c'était vraiment pas confortable.

Pas besoin de plus. Aram comprit de quoi il retournait.

– Donc si je comprends bien, et mise à part votre méthode… explosive, pour découvrir ces pierres, tu as l'intention de me forger une nouvelle épée qui serait incassable, légère et qui pourrait potentiellement utiliser la lumière naturelle ? Demanda Aram, soudain très excité bien qu'il ne le montrât pas.

– Pas qu'une seule, Aram, Riju m'a informée que tu savais manier deux épées à la fois ! Je vais donc te créer deux lames parfaitement identiques ! Fit Alnae en levant deux doigt de sa main.

Elle reprit sans laisser à Aram le temps de réponde.

– Et je pourrais même faire quelque chose pour la rapière de ta sœur ! J'ai assez de matériau pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en levant un troisième doigt de sa main.

– C'est une sacrée proposition ça Aram, enchaîna Riju sur un ton très professionnel. Alnae est l'une des rares à savoir forger avec ce matériau et ce genre de commande a un coût exorbitant. Étant donné qu'elle te fait ça gratuitement parce que je lui ai personnellement demandé, je pense que tu ne peux pas refuser.

Aram était touché d'une telle attention. Ses yeux brillaient.

– C'est un sacré cadeau que vous m'offrez à moi et ma sœur mais ça me gêne un peu de ne rien payer, surtout si cela demande un énorme travail de votre part.

– Ce n'est pas un problème Aram ! L'arrêta Alnae. Riju m'a expliqué la situation et je serai ravie si mon travail t'aide dans ta mission. En plus, vu que j'ai une dette envers Riju, je trouve ça normal de répondre favorablement à sa demande. Ça nous rend tous service. À moi, à toi et à Riju. Alors tu acceptes ?

– Bien sûr. Je pense qu'une telle arme sera très utile pour mettre en œuvre le plan de Riju concernant les Chevaliers Célestes. Ma sœur sera sûrement ravie aussi mais un conseil la concernant, ne la laissez pas approcher de cette pièce, sinon vous pouvez être sûre de la perdre pour deux ou trois heures, annonça Aram les bras croisés.

– C'est noté ! Je ne la laisserai pas approcher à moins de quinze mètres ! Fit Alnae, tout sourire. Bref, je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de vos nouvelles armes et d'ici là je serai disponible toute la semaine si vous me cherchez. Avec mes compétences et avec l'aide de mes collègues, les trois lames devraient être prêtes d'ici votre départ.

– Ça me va, prend le temps qu'il faut ! Fit Aram pour clore la discussion.

C'était parfait. Une bonne affaire de conclue. Aram et Riju remercièrent la forgeronne et prirent la direction de la sortie. La boutique était encore surchargée de monde et l'un comme l'autre, furent ravi d'enfin sortir de ce boucan et d'avoir un peu les oreilles au repos.

Mais à peine étaient-ils dehors qu'Aram posa une question simple sur un ton sérieux.

– Ce n'est pas juste une question de renforcement je me trompe ? Qu'est-ce que vous craignez exactement ?

Riju soupira.

– Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette Hystoria est instable. Elle pourrait prendre personnellement votre fuite comme une trahison et ainsi décider de se mettre en travers de votre route pour vous empêcher de l'abandonner. C'est complètement tordu, je l'admets, mais si ce manque que j'ai cité tout à l'heure est réel, alors il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle réagisse instinctivement… par une véritable crise de folie. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, ses talents au combat sont exceptionnels et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous soyez re-capturés.

Riju marqua une pause.

– Je me sentirais beaucoup trop coupable si vous veniez à ne pas réapparaître. C'est une chance insolente de vous avoir au sein de ma région ! Si le pire venait à arriver, je serais incapable de regarder Link et Zelda en face. Je ne me vois pas leurs apprendre qu'après trois semaines passées dans ma ville sans qu'ils ne le sachent, vous avez été de nouveau capturés par l'ennemi. Cela dit, on saurait où se diriger pour vous récupérer mais…

– … Mais la tâche serait moins aisée à cause des chevaliers infiltrés dans tout le royaume…

– C'est exactement ça Aram, c'est également la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au château pour y retrouver votre famille… bien que cela soit difficile à avaler.

– Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Riju. Avec Aurore, on sait se gérer à ce niveau là…

– N'espère pas me tromper aussi facilement Aram. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

Aram ne répondit que par un regard mais elle avait vu juste.

Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le tourmentait.

Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de préparation pour s'habituer à son nouvel équipement et qu'en aucun cas, le fait d'avoir deux épées, d'excellente qualité de surcroît, allait le rendre plus fort. Inutile de posséder un équipement luxueux de ce style si on n'est pas capable de le manier correctement.

Mais s'il ignorait bien une chose, c'était de savoir comment se comporter avec Hystoria pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne un obstacle difficilement franchissable. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, Hystoria était beaucoup plus douée et dangereuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître au premier abord.

Mais avant ça...

Il y avait l'expédition du lendemain qui allait s'étendre sur deux jours. Une « balade » dans les montagnes à l'Est, à la limite de la région Gérudo. L'objectif étant un sommet, pas loin du Mont des Margonites, qu'ils devaient atteindre avant la nuit. Avant que l'astre du jour ne face place à l'astre nocturne.

– Changeons de sujet Votre Altesse, à quelle heure partons-nous demain matin ? Histoire de prendre une demi-heure d'avance pour réussir à faire sortir ma sœur de son lit.

* * *

 **Le chapitre sort enfin, avec un jour de retard... xD J'avoue que c'est la flemme qui est à l'origine du retard mais heureusement que je me suis un peu bougé le derrière. Pour en revenir au précédent chapitre, j'ai tenu à ne pas révéler ce que Riju a dit à Aram et Aurore. Déjà parce que le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long et ensuite parce que je tiens à tout révéler au moment voulu... et ça rend le personnage d'Hystoria plus difficile à cerner. Tant mieux parce que j'adore ce personnage.**

 **Merci à vous de continuer de lire ma fiction ! Merci à ceux que je vois semaines après semaines et qui portent toujours un grand intérêt à ma fiction. Merci à** _Sophie-Claude Questel_ **qui a ajouté** Aube **dans ses favoris et qui a follow l'histoire ^^**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	17. 16 : Astre nocturne

Le feu de camp crépitait et les flammes réchauffaient l'air ambiant réputé frais dans cette partie des montagnes Gérudos. Emmitouflées dans leurs vêtements spéciaux conçus pour résister au froid glacial, trois personnes profitaient de cette fin de soirée après une longue journée d'efforts à marcher, à grimper et à escalader.

– Les gérudos m'étonneront toujours décidément, fit Aram. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre camp de base pour cette nuit allait être aussi luxueux...

– ... et la nourriture aussi bonne, renchérit Riju en engloutissant une part de son repas.

– Merci ! Fit Aurore en rigolant.

Riju avala bruyamment une bouchée du dîner sans cacher le plaisir de la dégustation.

– Sérieusement Aurore, quand as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça ? Avec aussi peu d'ingrédients tu as réussi à nous servir ça..., fit la reine Gerudo visiblement stupéfaite.

Aurore afficha un visage satisfait.

– Je ne sais pas si ce que je vous ai préparé mérite des éloges mais disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux... répondit-elle un peu gênée.

– Des éloges ? Mais ce n'est même pas suffisant comme mot pour qualifier ce repas divin ! Fit une Riju subjuguée par ce qu'elle venait de goûter.

Aurore vit Aram se tourner vers la gérudo.

– Quand on habitait encore au château il y a longtemps, Aurore suivait pas mal de cours de cuisine, souvent au détriment des cours sur la politique et la manière de gérer un royaume, expliqua Aram. Nos parents, enfin surtout notre mère, n'ont jamais réussi à recadrer Aurore sur ses priorités de princesse royale... Ça ne dérangeait pas notre père par contre, il était plutôt du genre à encourager Aurore sur cette voie. Chaque fois que Zelda intervenait, il ne se dérangeait pas pour lui rappeler qu'elle était mal placée pour faire la morale puisqu'elle n'était pas mieux à une certaine époque, bien que les circonstances et le contexte étaient radicalement différents.

– J'imagine bien la scène, fit Riju en riant.

– J'évitais soigneusement tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à la politique, c'est vrai, répondit Aurore. Mes passions sont la technologie archéonique, la cuisine et la musique. Que des occupations qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'apprentissage que je suis censée avoir acquis, ajouta Aurore.

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de pomme cuite agrémenté de compote de ce même fruit.

– Ah oui effectivement, ce n'est pas mauvais du tout ! Reprit-elle. C'est même carrément délicieux !

Le goût était si savoureux qu'elle en était la première surprise.

– S'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas enlever à ma sœur c'est le fait d'être très modeste envers elle-même, fit remarquer Aram. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle ne s'est jamais montrée arrogante de ses multiples compétences et elle n'a jamais étalé son savoir à ce sujet au complexe des Chevaliers Célestes. Et vu qu'elle ne cuisine que pour nous en général...

– Le nombre de personnes au courant de son talent est faible, fit Riju pour terminer la phrase d'Aram. Mais maintenant que j'y pense...

Elle se tourna vers Aurore et reprit.

– Tu ne voudrais pas participer à la préparation des plats pour le banquet qui va précéder votre départ ? Je suis sûre que tu ferais des étincelles... pas que mes cuisinières sont mauvaises, loin de là même... Mais disons que tu les surpasses... un peu ! Dit-elle les yeux pétillants et pleins d'étoiles.

Aurore repoussa la demande d'un mouvement de la main.

– Ça me fais plaisir Riju, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une bête de foire. En plus que cela est dangereux pour moi et Aram. Il ne faudrait pas que mon travail se transforme en réussite totale et que des gens peu scrupuleux en viennent à faire des recherches sur moi. On découvrirait bien vite nos véritables identités et tout tomberait à l'eau.

Riju se renfrogna quelques peu.

– T'as pas tort sur le fond. C'est vrai que ça serait dangereux et bête de compromettre la mission avant même son commencement. Dommage pour mes papilles gustatives et celles des invitées alors.

Aurore vit Aram rigoler.

– De toute manière et je le répète, je n'aime pas étaler cette activité aux yeux de tous. C'est déjà bien suffisant qu'un nombre réduit de personnes soient au courant de ma passion pour les objets archéoniques... ça m'évite d'être la madame-je-sais-tout dans le domaine. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant d'objet archéonique... Aram tu peux nous dire quelle heure il est ?

L'intéressé posa son couteau après avoir terminé sa viande et fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en sortir un petit objet rond qui pouvait indiquer l'heure par deux petites aiguilles bleues fluorescentes.

– Il doit être vingt-deux heures trente, quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il.

– Parfait, il ne doit rester qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le dessert ne soit prêt..., fit Aurore en en avalant le reste de son assiette.

Aram et Riju se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

– Attends, tu as aussi prévu un dessert ? Firent-ils en cœur.

Pas surprise du tout par cette question, Aurore répondit.

– Je vous arrête ce n'est pas quelque chose de très compliqué, je vous rassure. Il y avait des baies rouges au marché hier soir et vu que je les avais trouvées appétissantes, j'en ai acheté. Du coup j'ai préparé une tarte aux baies juste après mon achat que j'ai mis dans une petite boite ronde qui convenait parfaitement. Pour la cuisson j'ai juste utilisé le petit four archéonique que j'ai trouvé dans ta réserve, Riju. C'est la première fois que j'utilise cette machine-là et je dois reconnaître que c'est sacrement efficace malgré le boucan qu'elle fait...

– Ah mais c'est ça qu'on entendait depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Aram stupéfait qu'un objet si petit puisse produire autant de bruit.

Aurore lui répondit alors d'un ton nonchalant.

– Bah oui, tu voulais que ça soit quoi d'autre ? L'autre four, celui qui balance des flammes via des trous sur une plaque en pierre est plus silencieux mais ce n'est pas idéal de cuire une tarte là-dessus... Remarque, ça peut être une bonne idée, je devrais tester ça dans les jours à venir...

– Heureux de l'apprendre mais cette fois..., commenta Aram. Fait attention à ne pas tout faire exploser... pas comme la dernière fois où on avait dû s'y mettre à trois avec Kaze et Matael pour retenir la charpente centrale de la cuisine qui menaçait de s'effondrer...

– Attend Aram, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? S'exclama Riju.

– Pourquoi ? lança Aram. Tu as peur de voir tes somptueuses pièces partir en fumée parce que mademoiselle aura poussé le thermomètre un peu fort ?

– Eh ! J'entends tout vous savez ! Grogna Aurore.

– Je sais ! C'est le but ma très chère petite sœur.

Les yeux d'Aurore lancèrent des éclairs.

– Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Ok, très bien, rappelle-moi qui a transformé le toit de la réserve en fromage râpé à force de balancer des morceaux énormes de tuile dessus ?

– Alors déjà, je ne suis pas le seul responsable...

Riju pouffa. Elle avait pris l'habitude des petites disputes entre le frère et la sœur et elle prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas intervenir. C'était tellement drôle de les voir se chamailler comme deux enfants. Le pire est que cela arrivait à n'importe quel moment de la journée et sans avertissement préalable. Un plaisir dont ne se lassait pas la reine Gérudo.

– ... Bref, tout ça pour dire que si Matael ne nous avait pas lancé ce défi, on n'aurait jamais occasionné de dégâts !

– Mais oui, bien sûr..., commenta Aurore d'un ton désintéressé.

– Tiens d'ailleurs, reprit Aram en changeant de sujet. Maintenant que j'y pense, ces machines ne sortent pas de nulle part, donc tu as ramené ta cuisine portative pour le séjour alors qu'on s'était dit de n'emporter que le strict nécessaire ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas emmené que mes affaires de rechange et mon épée.

– Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien ne te l'interdisait..., fit remarquer Aurore.

– Comment voulais-tu que je le sache aussi ? Eh mais une seconde ! Reprit Aram. Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton matériel durant le voyage jusqu'au désert alors qu'on aurait pu aisément manger bien mieux que les provisions du complexe ?

Les joues d'Aurore prirent une teinte rose.

– Ah... j'ai dû oublier... je crois !

Aram se frappa le front sous le regard amusé d'Aurore qui se retenait de rire de son propre oubli. Oubli qui, pour le coup, était réel et pas inventé.

Mais quelle idiote.

Elle avait complètement oublié durant le voyage allez qu'elle avait le matériel nécessaire pour cuire des aliments et préparer autre chose que des graines, des fruits secs et des lamelles de viande séchées. Ils auraient pu se faire de vrais festins au feu de bois... Ça serait pour une prochaine fois... si elle n'oubliait pas à nouveau !

En tout cas ce petit oubli contribuait à rendre l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse et vivante.

Aurore, Aram et Riju étaient perchés en haut d'une montagne non loin du Mont des Margonites. Ils étaient arrivés en début de soirée après plusieurs heures de marche et quelques pentes escaladées. Le but de l'expédition était de profiter du lever de soleil qui aurait lieu vers les six heures cinquante du matin. Selon Riju, il y avait quelque chose à admirer à ce moment-là. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ailleurs. C'était une des destinations que la reine avait prévue pour les deux mercenaires lors de leur séjour sur le territoire gérudo.

Ils avaient, dès leur arrivé, installés le camp de base pour la nuit sur une surface rocheuse plane d'une trentaine de mètres carrés. Ils avaient tout de suite allumé un feu pour se réchauffer et pour bénéficier d'une source de lumière. C'était quand même mieux de se voir pour manger que de rester dans le noir, d'autant plus qu'Aurore avait eu besoin de lumière pour pouvoir cuisiner efficacement. Finalement, la soirée se déroulait bien et ils n'allaient pas tarder à profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité après le repas incroyable qu'ils venaient de manger.

Mais un bruit sourd en décida autrement.

– C'est censé être quoi ce bruit ? Demanda soudainement Riju prête à réagir.

La concernée tourna la tête vers la reine Gerudo.

– Ah ça ? C'est le son qui indique que la cuisson est terminée mais vu vos têtes, je pense que je devrais le changer...

– Tu opteras pour un bruit moins fort et moins aigu, sauf si tu souhaites te venger de ce matin ! Fit Aram en se bouchant les oreilles.

– Comment tu sais ? Mais je prends note, je demanderais à Hyst...

Elle se stoppa net à l'évocation de ce nom et son visage se crispa. Aram le remarqua.

– Tu changeras l'alarme plus tard, va chercher ta tarte plutôt. Vu ce que tu nous as servi avant, ça promet d'être un régal.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Décidément, son avis concernant sa cousine n'avait pas changé depuis leur arrivée en terre Gérudo. Elle n'arrivait pas chasser de son esprit l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'elle à présent. Une fille qui avait provoqué un changement dans leur vie, un changement qui aurait pu ne jamais avoir eu lieu. Elle avait des comptes à régler avec elle et le plan mis en place par Riju allait le permettre. Aurore ne pensait à Hystoria que de manière négative et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Heureusement pour elle, l'odeur alléchante de la tarte et sa couleur dorée coupèrent court à ses pensées tout en lui remontant le moral. Elle avait l'air délicieuse et malgré le repas conséquent qu'elle avait avalé quelques minutes avant, son ventre ne put s'empêcher de gronder à nouveau.

Pas de doute, il n'y aura plus une miette de la tarte dans quelques instants.

Elle la retira du four archéonique, manqua de se brûler en touchant un des bords et réussi finalement à la poser sur une plaque de pierre lisse et propre. Elle ferma ensuite le four et l'éteignit ce qui stoppa net le bruit sourd.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son frère et la reine gérudo, leurs regards se firent plus impatients. Aram se frotta les mains d'envie. Le dessert produisait l'effet voulu.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de constater la disparition de la tarte dans le ventre de la reine et des deux mercenaires, le tout dans une ambiance bon enfant, accompagné des crépitements du feu rouge orangé qui apportait lumière et chaleur.

O_o_O_o_O

Elle devait admettre que les duvets qui leur servaient de lits pour cette nuit étaient parfaits pour supporter le froid sec en haute montagne. Pas besoin d'artifice particulier ou de remède antifroid car ils possédaient à cet instant la solution la plus confortable trouvable sur le marché. Pour bien compléter ce confort, le trio s'était trouvé un renfoncement dans la roche non loin de leur feu de camp, de quoi passer la nuit à l'abri des intempéries. Si intempérie il y avait.

Mais rien de tel ne s'annonçait.

Aurore n'était pas peu fière du repas qu'elle avait préparé quelques heures avant. Comme quoi, elle avait bien fait d'emmener sa mini-cuisine portative avec elle. Mais un tel repas entraînait fatalement une longue digestion... À peine avait-elle eu le temps de se glisser dans son duvet qu'elle s'était aussitôt endormie... Un sommeil qu'elle avait espéré long et agréable...

Tout cela pour se réveiller seulement deux heures plus tard.

Et pouvoir admirer un spectacle incroyable.

Ce n'était pas l'aube, loin de là, mais ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était à couper le souffle.

Littéralement.

À cet instant, Aurore hésitait entre rester au chaud et sortir de son coin moelleux pour aller admirer les étoiles comme il se devait.

De toute manière, la sensation de sommeil avait disparue à l'instant où elle avait regardé le ciel noir constellé de points blancs brillants.

Elle choisit finalement la seconde option.

Sans un bruit, elle se leva de son duvet, le referma derrière elle avec beaucoup de précautions et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'endroit où ils avaient dîné quelques heures avant. Le feu s'était éteint depuis un moment mais une délicate odeur de bois brûlé persistait encore dans l'air. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais la lune fournissait assez de lumière pour éclairer un peu l'étroit chemin et les morceaux de roche aux alentours. Aucun risque qu'elle ne trébuche et tombe dans le vide.

Ce serait bien dommage et totalement idiot.

En revanche, le fait de ne plus avoir le feu comme source de chaleur se faisait ressentir et le froid s'immisça sous ses vêtements, glaçant ses bras et ses jambes, offrant au passage à Aurore une désagréable sensation de choc thermique. Elle avait gardé son doublet sur elle mais cela ne suffisait pas pour faire la transition entre le chaud et le froid en douceur.

Un peu grelotante, Aurore s'installa donc sur une pierre assez grande et parfaitement lisse en haut d'un monticule de gravats qui ne risquaient pas de s'effondrer et s'allongea sur le dos.

Mais qu'importe la température car la vue était vraiment splendide et unique.

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un fond noir sur lequel des petits points blancs brillaient. Il n'y avait aucune pollution lumineuse pour déranger l'iris de son œil. Le spectacle la plongea dans l'immensité du vide céleste et elle se sentit étrangement bien, apaisée, et dans une totale plénitude.

Le vide céleste...

Beaucoup d'érudits et de mages auraient décrit ces points comme étant une manifestation de l'amour que la déesse Hylia portait aux terres d'Hyrule. Mais elle savait que les points brillants n'étaient rien d'autre que des étoiles. Des astres à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres qui avaient potentiellement disparu depuis des millénaires. C'était grisant comme sensation de se sentir si minuscule. Elle n'était rien comparé à tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Une hylienne, c'était tout ce qu'elle était. Une hylienne en haut d'une montagne pour admirer au beau milieu de la nuit un des plus beaux spectacles que la nuit pouvait offrir. À cet instant rien ne pouvait la déranger. C'était un des avantages à être dans un endroit isolé de toute civilisation. Pas de cris, pas de hurlements, pas de gens qui courent dans tous les sens, pas de musiciens, pas de bruits de bouteilles d'alcool qu'on entrechoque, pas de bruits venant d'une viande qu'on cuit à feu vif, pas de supérieur qui donne des ordres et pas d'Hystoria...

Hystoria...

Si la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée envers elle ne faiblissait pas au fur à mesure que les jours passaient, elle s'étonnait cependant de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Aram l'avait fait lui, Riju ne prenait aucun parti car jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à ne pas vouloir essayer de comprendre ?

Pourquoi pensait-elle à elle d'ailleurs ?

Pourquoi son visage apparaissait dans sa tête ?

Ne pouvait-elle pas profiter des étoiles toute seule, en paix ?

Aurore sentit un courant d'air froid lui parcourir le dos et elle referma alors un peu plus son doublet. Quelle idée aussi de s'exposer ainsi à la fraîcheur nocturne. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir quitté son confortable cocon.

Et ça y est, ça recommençait !

Pourquoi elle ne partait pas de son esprit ?!

Elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle-même et Aram soit séparés du reste de leur famille, tout ça dans le but de pouvoir en faire des armes de combat efficaces pour que le moment venu, son père : Reiyan Arlaurhys, puisse renverser le pouvoir et s'emparer du trône d'Hyrule.

Une stratégie rudement bien menée qui le rendait insoupçonnable aux yeux des dirigeants des royaumes... et qui l'avait rendu insoupçonnable à ses yeux tout comme ceux d'Aram.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que Riju ne fasse son entrée sur l'échiquier.

Et elle était arrivé au bon moment.

Aurore tendit sa main gauche vers le ciel, la paume ouverte.

Pas d'étoiles filantes ce soir visiblement.

Rien que la beauté du firmament et le son doux du vent.

D'habitude c'était Aram qui profitait de ces moments-là d'introspection. Il adorait ça. Il pouvait passer des heures à contempler le ciel sans bouger en se perdant dans ses pensées. C'était un peu comme s'il faisait une dévotion à sa façon.

Il y a de cela quelques années, sa mère lui avait expliqué avec Laura en quoi consistaient ces longues prières qui, généralement, se faisaient face à une statue de la déesse. Elle avait longuement insisté sur le fait que rien ne les obligeait dans l'immédiat à prier la déesse. Les temps de chaos étaient terminés pour plusieurs siècles et rien ne les forçait à faire émerger rapidement le pouvoir qui se transmettait de mère en fille. Malgré tout, Zelda leur avait promis quelques séances quand elles allaient être plus grandes...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Aurore.

Elle aurait dû, elle aussi, prier pour développer ce pouvoir. Si rien ne s'était produit, elle aurait dû commencer cet apprentissage il y a quelques années sous la tutelle de sa mère et accompagnée de sa petite sœur. Elle aurait adoré partager ces moments-là avec sa famille.

Or, elle avait aujourd'hui dix-sept ans et elle n'avait jamais pratiqué la moindre dévotion.

Elle n'avait pas non plus réveillé ce pouvoir enfoui au plus profond de son être.

Peut-être qu'en méditant comme le faisait Aram, cela l'aiderait à combler le retard qu'elle avait pris...

Et l'aiderait à arrêter de penser à Hystoria !

Son visage s'interposa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, cria-t-elle tout bas en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

Elle avait tout gâché. Elle l'avait privée de sa mère, de son père, de sa sœur et de sa vie en tant que princesse héritière. Son existence avait basculé le jour où une femme étrange d'un monde inconnu les avait recueillis. Elle aurait pu vivre normalement mais un certain groupe de personnes en avait décidé autrement sans leur demander leur avis.

Mais quelle idiote ! Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas demander son avis et celui d'Aram. Ils n'allaient pas se pointer et gentiment demander : « Excusez-nous vos altesses, mais nous aurions besoin de vous pour renverser vos parents. Pouvez-vous vous laissez kidnapper s'il vous plaît ? »

Absurde !

C'était bien simple, elle ne croyait plus en l'amour qu'Hystoria lui portait. Cet amour presque maternel et parfois excessif sonnait faux, terriblement faux... en apparence.

Et pourtant, Aram lui, n'était pas du même avis. Il avait même suggéré de d'abord fouiller un peu dans son passé histoire d'être certain qu'il n'y avait aucun recours. Il était presque persuadé qu'elle ne correspondait ni à la fille qu'ils avaient connue, ni à la fille qui les manipulait sans honte.

Bon, elle devait bien s'avouer que l'hypothèse qu'Hystoria ait été une cible de la manipulation de Reiyan était plausible.

Mais cela n'enlevait en rien la rage qu'elle éprouvait envers cette « cousine »

Et pourtant...

Si l'image de sa cousine apparaissait tout le temps dans sa tête c'était qu'il y avait une raison et une partie d'elle savait qu'Aram adoptait la bonne approche concernant la blonde aux yeux améthyste.

Seulement ça, elle refusait de l'admettre.

Parce que pour elle, les actes d'Hystoria relevaient de la trahison...

De la trahison pure et simple.

Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui susurrait qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Une vérité bien plus froide et cruelle.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Aurore vit les astres brillants disparaître, apparaître, se déplacer en avant, en arrière, sur les côtés, tracer d'étranges courbes dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi les étoiles bougeaient-elles ainsi ? C'était physiquement impossible !

Aurore se leva précipitamment et observa le décor se distorde alors qu'une étrange sensation la fit tomber dans le vide. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment ça.

Passé la surprise, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre qu'elle était en train de basculer dans une vision. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait alors qu'elle était encore éveillée. D'habitude ça n'arrivait que lors de la phase de sommeil paradoxal.

De toute façon, dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas chercher à lutter. Il valait mieux laisser le rêve prendre l'ascendant et attendre qu'il se termine.

La sensation de chute dura encore une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que sa vue ne se rétablisse et que le nouveau décor apparaisse clairement...

Mais la vision ne s'annonçait pas très réjouissante cependant.

Première chose.

Elle visualisait tout comme une spectatrice externe. Elle était elle-même ! Un bon point.

Elle était en train de flotter dans l'air et pouvait voir une épave de navire. Une force invisible la rapprocha de la scène principale et Aurore posa un pied sur le pont en bois à moitié enfoncé dans l'eau. Le navire semblait ne pas vouloir couler, étrange, alors que les deux parties non immergées étaient inclinées à quarante-cinq degrés.

Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux mais l'avantage d'avoir combattu dans l'organisation des Chevaliers Célestes, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus peur de grand-chose et le spectacle devant elle la laissait presque de marbre.

La première chose qu'elle vit était un nombre impressionnant de corps sanglants. Aurore ne s'attarda pas sur les détails macabres. Les têtes des corps sans vie affichaient une expression de terreur... enfin c'était ce qu'elle devinait car elle ne voyait pas nettement les mutilations... et heureusement cela-dit, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait déjà vu ce genre de blessures morbides qu'elle appréciait d'en voir toutes les nuits.

Tout de même !

Mais cela était la preuve que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il y avait dû avoir une bataille intense dans les parages pour un pareil résultat. Comme en écho à sa précédente occupation de contemplation céleste, dans cette vision, il faisait nuit. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune éclairait suffisamment la zone pour qu'elle puisse y voir à peu près clair.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux.

En huit ans, elle en avait eu des visions, beaucoup de visions. Tantôt calme, tantôt ennuyante, tantôt éducative, tantôt horrible. Avec un tel baguage, ce n'était pas cette scène d'horreur et de mort qui allait la perturber. Elle sentait que cela n'était pas un rêve destiné à lui montrer quelque chose de vague mais plutôt un rêve qui lui montrait une scène précise ; une scène qui avait soit déjà eu lieu, soit qui avait actuellement lieu, soit qui allait avoir lieu. C'était une des particularités de ce pouvoir de clairvoyance, il était possible de voir le passé, le présent ou le futur... mais sans le savoir bien entendu.

C'est en se tournant de l'autre côté et en distinguant les deux seules personnes qui avaient échappé au massacre qu'Aurore put en conclure que ladite scène était un événement du passé.

Parce que quand elle eut reconnu les deux rescapés, son visage changea brutalement d'expression.

Aram disait vouloir en savoir plus sur Hystoria concernant son passé ? Il disait qu'elle cachait surement quelque chose ? Eh bien il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps.

Devant elle se trouvait Reiyan Arlaurhys en beaucoup plus jeune accompagné d'une petite fille aux pupilles violettes et aux cheveux blond clair en bataille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

Le père tenait la main de sa fille qui semblait statufiée... mais pas l'homme.

Son expression était indéchiffrable mais elle cachait quelque chose.

Cette vue laissa Aurore perplexe. L'instant d'avant elle avait laissé échapper sa rage et son mépris envers Reiyan, Hystoria et leur foutue organisation et maintenant, elle les considérait différemment. Mais ce n'était pas positif pour autant. À la limite, seule la petite fille échappait à cette pensée car la vue de cette version beaucoup plus jeune d'Hystoria l'empêcha d'éprouver de moindre sentiment négatif à son égard.

L'incompréhension fit bientôt place aux questions et Aurore se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'un tel carnage ait eu lieu sur un navire de transport.

Aucune trace d'un autre navire dans le périmètre et aucune magie dans l'air. Pas de vent, pas de vague et une mer qui ressemblait à une énorme flaque d'huile. Le calme absolu.

Aurore put s'approcher du duo en esquivant quelques cadavres, une rame et un morceau du mât central.

Son intérêt se reporta bien vite sur la petite fille qui semblait absente comme partiellement consciente de ce qui l'entourait et à vrai dire, cette simple vue d'une enfant traumatisée devant elle fut un remède miracle pour faire disparaître immédiatement tout forme de haine qu'elle avait envers sa cousine.

Aurore fut totalement décontenancée face à ça. Dans les yeux d'Hystoria enfant, elle vit la peur et l'incompréhension et dans les yeux de Reiyan, elle vit une sorte de de mélange de colère et de satisfaction. En quoi pouvait-il être satisfait ? Il y avait des marques sur leur corps, des taches de sang et ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales en plus d'être trempés. Ils avaient été agressés et il était satisfait...

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

L'homme alla asseoir sa fille dans un canot de sauvetage qu'Aurore n'avait pas vu – vive les visons – et il l'encercla de ses bras comme pour la rassurer. Aurore ne voyait tout simplement plus Hystoria, disparue derrière les bras de son père qui l'enlaçait avec force sans lui faire mal. Tout doucement, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux en la calant contre son torse.

C'était une preuve d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en huit ans passés dans l'organisation de Reiyan et jamais Hystoria n'en avait fait mention... Était-ce justement ça la clé ? Parce que même si Reiyan était de dos, Aurore sentait parfaitement que cette « preuve d'amour » avait un arrière-goût malsain.

Son mépris, sa colère envers Hystoria commençait à disparaître. Elle se surprit elle-même à le constater. Cette scène renfermait une vérité secrète. Une vérité à même de l'innocenter... En partie.

Elle n'avait pas le contexte de la scène de sa vision et elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement sur ce bateau. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse de toute manière, ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant dans les rêves de ce genre d'obtenir satisfaction à ses questions.

Aurore avait cruellement envie d'en savoir plus mais avant même qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit, un flash de lumière engloba son champ de vision. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais c'était toujours quelque chose qu'elle détestait.

Le blanc disparu soudain pour laisser place à une plage et à un paysage à couper le souffle. Une magnifique étendue de sable entre la mer et des montagnes rocheuses éclairées par la lumière du soleil de l'aube naissant. La teinte colorée avait quelque chose de réconfortante. Le changement d'atmosphère était brutal cependant et Aurore du mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour filtrer la lumière du soleil.

Elle posa de nouveau le pied-à-terre.

En tournant la tête, elle se rendit compte que Reiyan était juste à sa gauche. Elle sursauta vivement et recula de plusieurs pas en arrière.

C'est alors qu'Hystoria, pas plus haute que trois pommes, apparu dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci courait en direction de son père, toute joyeuse.

Aurore, qui depuis le début était concentrée sur sa vision relâcha légèrement son attention lorsqu'elle vit le visage éclatant de la petite fille et lorsqu'elle entendit son petit rire enfantin. Elle tourna de nouveau sa tête vers l'homme et se rendit compte que son visage était caché par un grand voile noir.

Impossible de voir l'expression de Reiyan.

C'était normal dans une vision d'avoir ce genre de cache mais cela causait toujours une petite pointe de stress car la simulation du réel passait soudain sur quelque chose de purement irréel.

Ensuite, comme si le voile sur la tête de l'homme ne suffisait pas, des tâches de sang apparurent sur le visage de la fille qui pourtant continuait de rigoler joyeusement.

Ses cheveux devinrent rouge écarlate et une étrange expression apparut sur son délicat visage.

Aurore ne pouvait pas décrire cette expression tellement elle était complexe. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de rire dément, de souffrance, de question et de fatalité.

Alors qu'elle commençait à reculer, Aurore vit la petite fille devenir grande, aussi grande qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

Un peu inquiète de cette tournure des évènements, elle vit ensuite le corps d'Hystoria se tordre étrangement, de manière violente et incohérente avant de finalement laisser place à une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux mais qui pourtant n'était pas elle, en tout cas pas celle qu'Aurore connaissait. Cette dernière en avait la certitude. Sa stature était plus imposante et plus intimidante que la Hystoria qu'elle avait côtoyé.

Cette apparition avait exactement la même expression que celle qui se trouvait sur le visage de la petite fille quelques instants plus tôt. Mais elle avait gardé la voix d'une enfant.

La femme confirma ses soupçons lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix terriblement mignonne et enfantine.

« Dit papa, pourquoi on est ici ? Je ne savais pas qu'on partait à la plage, tu me fais un cadeau c'est ça ? »

Aurore, positionnée à ce moment à cinq ou six mètres du duo, repensa à l'expression qu'elle avait pu apercevoir sur le visage de l'enfant quelques minutes avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur le navire. Pas de doute, le choc mental avait été d'une intensité si violente qu'Hystoria avait tout oublié...

À moins que ça ne soit autre chose...

Parce que la personne qui avait pris sa place avait quant à elle une expression désespérée. Comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose de très important à ses yeux.

Mais toujours était-il qu'à ce moment précis, elle n'avait visiblement aucun souvenir des événements récents.

Cette vision n'apportait pas toutes les réponses. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombre. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette situation ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti un malaise lorsque Reiyan avait enlacé sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt ? Qu'en était-il pour Hystoria ?

Et surtout...

Pourquoi cette vision ne se manifestait que maintenant si elle avait une importance aussi grande ?

Car c'était sûr, ce rêve n'était pas arrivé par hasard, il servait à quelque chose... à expliquer quelque chose.

Le paysage commençait à disparaître dans une brume épaisse. C'était la fin.

Juste avant de se sentir propulsée dans les airs, Aurore put distinguer sur la mer au loin une forme ressemblant à un pont, le ciel était teinté de rouge et d'orange et bien que la structure et tout ce qui l'entourait étaient éloignés, Aurore put clairement sentir une atmosphère ténébreuse qui lui glaça le sang. Une impression de déjà-vu naquit dans son corps et celui-ci trembla en réponse. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir et d'en ressentir davantage qu'un voile blanc recouvrit ses yeux avant de faire place à un néant noir.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Elle avait besoin de temps pour atterrir de cette vision et lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau le sol rocheux sous son doublet et le froid ambiant qui attaquait sa peau, elle sut qu'elle était de retour en territoire gérudo.

D'ailleurs elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

– Bon retour petite sœur ! Elle n'était pas chouette cette vision hein ? Fit une voix masculine à quelque centimètre de son oreille.

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle décolla de son support et du se retenir pour ne pas chuter sur les gravats de roche juste à côté d'elle.

Elle aurait bien volontiers hurlé aux tympans de son frère s'il n'y avait pas Riju qui dormait comme une marmotte non loin.

Aurore ravala sa surprise.

– Tu ne dors pas ? Fit-elle en chuchotant et en se replaçant dans sa position d'origine, dans le sens inverse d'Aram qui était enchanté de l'effet produit par sa petite blague.

– Non, répondit-il en changeant d'attitude.

Sa voix se fit plus dure. Il reprit.

– Dit moi Aurore, on est d'accord qu'il n'y a que les princesses d'Hyrule qui ont la capacité d'avoir des visions ? On est d'accord aussi que cela se produit en général dans des conditions spéciales ?

– Euh oui... C'est ça, répondit-elle sans trop savoir ce qu'Aram avait en tête.

– Bien ! On est d'accord que les princes d'Hyrule ne sont pas censés en avoir ?

Silence...

Pardon ? Avait-elle bien compris le sous-entendu ?

– Normalement oui... Ne me dit pas que... Non c'est juste impossible, tu es encore en train de me faire une farce, dit-elle en sentant un froid glacial s'insinuer dans son corps tout entier.

Et ce n'était pas dû à la température ambiante cette fois-ci.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même de ce qu'elle avançait. Aurore ne voyait pas la tête de son frère mais elle le sentit se crisper quelque peu.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te faire une blague ? Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Elle se redressa en avant et se pencha ensuite vers son frère, une mauvaise intuition l'habitait désormais.

– Tu as..., commença-t-elle.

– ...vu Reiyan et Hystoria sur cette épave ? Oui, et même que ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais lorsque j'ai compris que j'avais un contrôle total sur mes mouvements et que j'avais accès librement à mes souvenirs, j'ai su tout de suite que j'étais dans une vision et putain de merde, ce n'était pas agréable...

– Mais comment ?! Souffla-t-elle choquée d'une telle information.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as la capacité de transmettre tes rêves aux autres ? Ou peut-être que ton pouvoir a décidé de pointer enfin le bout de son nez.

Aurore se laissa tomber sur le dos, envoya ses deux bras derrière sa tête et soupira, Aram pouvait lui aussi avoir des visions. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

– Ta première théorie est la plus plausible mais par quel moyen j'en serais capable ? J'ai certes le don de recevoir des rêves extra-lucides mais je n'ai jamais développé mon pouvoir héréditaire, c'est tout bonnement impossible selon moi...

–Moi par exemple j'ai senti un changement avec mon pouvoir de perception, je le sens plus efficace qu'avant alors que je ne me suis pas exercé depuis le début du séjour. Peut-être qu'il en est de même pour toi, va savoir...

Instant de silence. Aurore jeta un œil à un amas d'étoiles.

– Je n'en sais rien, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Tu as peut-être raison mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as été capable de percevoir une chose qui t'étais normalement inaccessible. Tu as vu la scène sur la plage ?

– Celle où Hystoria court vers son père avec un air parfaitement innocent ? Pour que dix secondes après elle se transforme en une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à la mine ? Demande à son père pourquoi ils sont partis en vacances à la plage ? Dit-il sur un ton faussement amusé.

– Par Hylia... Il n'y a que moi, Laura et maman qui en sommes capables, ça n'était pas censé t'arriver, reprit-elle en se tenant le front.

Elle avait bien conscience des contraintes et des contre-coups qu'apportaient les visions et elle n'était pas enchantée de savoir que son frère pouvait y être exposé. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

– En fait..., fit Aram d'une voix nonchalante. Il n'y a pas que moi, Hystoria aussi en est capable...

Elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers son frère.

– Elle ne me l'a jamais révélé directement, expliqua-t-il. J'ai surpris une discussion entre elle et son père un jour et elle en faisait mention. Je n'ai pas pu tout entendre mais elle a bien insisté sur le fait que le rêve avait été... glaçant... et horrible... Elle en parlait avec une attitude totalement relâchée par contre. Ça m'a beaucoup étonné.

– Encore un fait qu'elle nous a caché, siffla-t-elle. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que je ne me souviens pas d'un tel rêve. Mis à part ce que je viens de voir il y a quelques minutes, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une vision aussi... éprouvante si j'ose dire, termina-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers Aram de nouveau.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il fuyait son regard. C'était intrigant. Il ne faisait jamais ça normalement.

– Aram ? Demanda-t-elle soudain très inquiète.

Elle le vit soupirer bruyamment avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

– Ce rêve qu'a fait Hystoria date d'il y a huit ans et tu l'as... subit aussi. Rappelle-toi les propos de Riju le premier soir. Hystoria et toi avez eu la même vision au même moment. Je m'en souviens encore, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de me demander pourquoi la nuit me faisait flipper lorsque tu as hurlé à en faire trembler les murs. Tu te souviens avoir eu une vision mais tu as oublié que c'était la plus violente que tu as vécue.

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle...

Cela commençait doucement à l'exaspérer.

– J'ai du mal à y croire..., reprit-elle d'une voix basse et un peu tranchante malgré elle.

– C'est normal puisque tu n'en as aucun souvenir mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité, continua Aram sans se préoccuper de l'intonation de la voix de sa sœur. Encore une preuve que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans notre monde en ce moment. J'ai pu avoir une vision – surement grâce à toi – Hystoria en est capable aussi, on apprend qu'un gigantesque complot s'est tramé dans notre dos depuis des années ! Quelque chose a fait que nous n'avions aucun désir de retrouver notre famille pendant huit ans. Ajoute à ça que notre mère t'a transmis un livre intrigant, mais néanmoins intéressant, par le biais d'un libraire et on va bientôt se retourner contre l'organisation qui nous a accueillis ces dernières années. Chouette programme ! Manque plus que le gâteau empoisonné et la soirée sera parfaite !

Aurore écarta ses bras et ses jambes en étoile sans qu'Aram ne manifestât aucune réaction. Ça faisait trop en aussi peu de temps. Elle en avait marre de voir ou d'entendre de nouvelles informations en continu depuis plusieurs jours.

Et elle le fit savoir à son frère.

– Tout ce dont je suis certaine pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai envie de finir mon séjour dans de bonnes conditions en profitant à fond de cette ambiance et de cette vitalité qu'affichent les gerudos. Riju s'est pliée en quatre pour nous faire découvrir sa région et nous offrir une vie normale pendant quelques jours. Notre nouvelle mission débutera à notre départ mais avant ça j'ai envie de profiter du voyage, alors j'aimerais ne plus parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer ni de ce qui s'est déjà passé avant notre voyage de retour d'accord ?

Décontenancé par un tel changement d'humeur de sa frangine, Aram mit un peu de temps à répondre.

Et il reprit sur un ton plus condescendant.

– J'ai bien vu que tu ne supportais plus d'en apprendre tous les jours. J'ai bien conscience également que tu veuilles te reposer et profiter de ce cadre magnifique. Sache que tu n'es pas la seule... J'en ai un peu marre aussi même si je ne le montre pas...

– C'est vrai ! Tu devrais relâcher plus librement ce que tu gardes au fond de toi de temps à autres. Ça te fera du bien crois-moi.

– Et bien dans ce cas, reprit-il. Je te propose de retourner à nos duvets tout chauds. Je pense que s'endormir une nouvelle fois en contemplant les étoiles devrait pas mal nous aider et puis... Riju nous a préparé à un spectacle exceptionnel à l'aube... sans compter que je commence à trouver l'air un peu trop froid à mon goût. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler une nouvelle fois par Riju parce que je suis tombé malade à force d'être resté à la fraiche pour regarder les astres du ciel nocturne. Une fois à suffit et mes oreilles s'en souviennent encore. Elle est pire que maman sur cet aspect-là j'ai l'impression.

Sur ces mots et dans un petit rire discret, Aram se leva et débuta son parcours pour rejoindre son nid douillet bientôt imité par Aurore.

Il n'avait pas tort.

C'est vrai que l'air glacial n'était pas le meilleur environnement pour dormir et la perspective d'un « lit » chaud était bien meilleure que de rester allonger sur une pierre froide et inconfortable au long terme.

Et puis elle ne comptait de toute manière pas faire une nuit blanche. Autant profiter d'un peu de répit avant le lever du soleil.

Aram avait raison, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser, évacuer ce qu'elle avait en elle, prendre du recul sur certaines choses et notamment sur Hystoria. Qui sait, peut-être que les choses évolueront grâce à cette petite remise en question.

Détendue, Aurore se glissa dans son duvet et s'endormit en un temps records pour les quelques heures de nuit restantes.

À quelques centimètres de là, Riju affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle se réjouissait que la magie qui habitait cette montagne depuis des siècles avait fonctionnée pour décupler le potentiel du pouvoir d'Aurore.

Elle avait pu entendre toute la conversation grâce à un objet archéonique qu'elle avait placé dans une de ses oreilles. Le petit capteur pouvait capter tous les sons à une vingtaine de mètres à la ronde et les retransmettre via une petite membrane à son utilisateur.

Elle était satisfaite de l'état d'esprit qu'avaient désormais Aram et Aurore.

Il ne leur restait plus que quelques jours parmi son peuple avant le grand banquet de fin de séjour. Riju comptait bien offrir à ses deux invités des souvenirs inoubliables avant le début des hostilités. C'était aussi un des objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée.

Riju se retourna en silence vers Aurore et Aram. Ils s'étaient déjà rendormis. Malgré ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils semblaient plutôt calmes, Riju les trouva même mignons sur le coup mais ce n'était pas ce qui excita ses sens en premier. Pas besoin d'artifice, même ainsi lovés dans leurs duvets, une aura particulière de courage, de force et de sagesse se dégageait d'eux. La même aura qu'elle avait retrouvé chez Link et Zelda des années plus tôt.

La reine Gerudo eut un sourire.

Aurore et Aram n'étaient pas des mercenaires des Chevaliers Célestes.

Ils n'étaient pas leurs parents non plus.

Ils étaient eux même.

* * *

 **Hey comment allez-vous ? Ce chapitre devait à la base servir de conclusion pour cette partie dans la région Gerudo mais je crois qu'il y en aura un supplémentaire qui servira, lu, de conclusion à la venue d'Aram et Aurore au sein du peuple du désert. Je ne compte pas non plus passer tout l'arc dans ce lieu x)**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre mon histoire avec grand intérêt. J'espère que ce chapitre 16 vous aura plu. La suite sortira le 1 ou le 2 Juin prochain.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	18. 17 : Recherche

Sublime !

C'était le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il vit le lever de soleil époustouflant de cette nouvelle matinée de voyage.

Riju leur avait promis un spectacle unique ? Il n'était pas déçu.

Sa courte nuit n'avait pas été d'une grande aide pour le faire sortir de son confortable duvet mais les tout premiers rayons du soleil levant avaient eu raison de cette flemmardise.

Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures du matin et le froid nocturne n'avait pas totalement disparu. Un froid qui ne demeurait que grâce à l'altitude de ce pic où le petit groupe se trouvait.

Aram pouvait déjà sentir la douce chaleur matinale de ce début de printemps toucher chaque parcelle du doublet qui l'habillait. L'effet se répercutait jusqu'à sa peau et la sensation était très agréable.

La vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux était unique. Vraiment unique. Ce n'était pas depuis sa chambre au complexe des Chevaliers Célestes qu'il aurait pu en bénéficier. Ni à aucun autre endroit d'ailleurs.

L'intégralité du paysage se dessinait devant lui, un halo orangé faisait ressortir les contours du relief des montagnes au loin, celle de la Mort, celles des Géminés, celle de Lanelle et enfin les sommets du domaine Zora. En bref, toute la partie Est du royaume était découpée par les rayons aveuglants de l'astre solaire.

Aurore était subjuguée elle aussi, ses yeux étaient pleins d'étoiles et elle avait la bouche entrouverte d'admiration. Elle était décoiffée et pas totalement réveillée mais au final, elle n'avait, tout comme lui, pas pris des lustres pour se lever.

Riju, quant à elle, se tenait légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés et avait ses longs cheveux flamboyants qui volaient au vent. Elle ne souhaitait pas les déranger visiblement. Elle les regardait juste, comme une mère qui regarde ses enfants découvrir leur cadeau d'anniversaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Aram se demanda si elle n'attendait pas quelque chose de précis. En effet, en se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'elle scrutait la moindre réaction de sa part ou de celle d'Aurore, patiemment.

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement sonore prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup également. Pas très étonnant cela dit, vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés la veille.

Peut-être avait-elle observé le ciel nocturne elle aussi. Il avait été magnifique après tout.

La lueur de l'aube devint plus forte et sa couleur bascula lentement vers un orange plus pâle.

Revenant au spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, Aram se laissa une nouvelle fois envahir par des sensations grisantes. S'il ne prenait en compte que le chemin pour arriver sur le pic montagneux, il avait constaté que la route parcourue et les efforts fournis n'avaient pas été inutiles. Bien au contraire même. La vue valait largement la peine d'avoir affronté ces conditions extrêmes.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Un nouveau sentiment commençait lentement à émerger dans son corps. Très doucement. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un moment.

Il commençait à comprendre.

Riju ne souhaitait pas qu'ils ne voient que le spectacle visuel, en réalité, elle voulait qu'ils prennent conscience d'une chose toute bête.

Ce lever de soleil le réconfortait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu admirer ce phénomène naturel. En poussant un peu, cela faisait même longtemps qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux au ciel. La nuit précédente avait été une première étape.

Oh bien sûr, pas besoin d'avoir un super pouvoir comme lui-même en avait, cela consistait juste à regarder un peu autour de soi de temps à autre. Regarder ce que tous considéraient aujourd'hui comme petit, inutile et sans valeur.

Il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup qui osaient, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, élargir leur champ de vision. La nature avait tellement de belles choses à montrer. Ce spectacle éblouissant en était la preuve. Il était d'une beauté sans pareille et le ciel parfaitement dégagé contribuait à créer le contraste entre les cieux, le halo de couleur chaude entourant les reliefs et le royaume qui s'éveillait peu à peu de son sommeil.

Aram avait appris, à ses dépens, que la reine des gérudos était très forte pour lire dans le regard des gens. Il se tourna dans la direction de cette dernière et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la rousse, il se sentit sondé de la tête aux pieds en une fraction de seconde.

Riju lui fit alors un éclatant sourire et un mouvement de tête satisfait.

– Alors c'était à ça que tu pensais quand tu nous as proposé de venir ici ? Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Bien qu'elle n'en eût jamais rien montré, Aram se doutait qu'elle cachait un talent pour la stratégie. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait les faire changer de camp, Aurore et lui-même, le soir de leur arrivée ?

Et si tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de la stratégie qu'elle assemblait petit à petit, comme un puzzle ?

Parce qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé en un peu plus d'une semaine, elle avait réussi son pari et même très largement réussi. Elle leur avait fait redécouvrir des choses auxquelles ils ne faisaient plus attention depuis trop longtemps. En fait, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une approche particulière pour rompre le lien qui les liaient aux Chevaliers Célestes.

Et par Hylia, qu'est-ce que cette approche avait été efficace !

Elle leur avait fait redécouvrir également le sens du mot : vie ! Ce que c'était de vivre réellement, loin des combats, du sang et de la mort. Il y avait une sacrée différence entre profiter de ce que la nature avait à offrir et risquer sa vie pour un objectif dont ils n'avaient pas conscience.

Forte de son charisme et de son tempérament, la reine des gérudos avait réussi à casser le fil qui retenait les deux mercenaires prisonniers.

Et sans jamais les forcer, lui et sa sœur.

Elle avait été le nouvel engrenage qui avait permis à la machine de se relancer.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Riju avait prouvé en quelques jours qu'elle avait toutes les qualités d'une meneuse et d'une reine compétente malgré un léger penchant pour la prise de risque inconsidérée. Le fait de partir seule pour venir les chercher, lui et Aurore, à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de sa citadelle, et sans escorte, en était la preuve la plus marquante. Nul doute que sa garde rapprochée, et surtout Beterah, ont dû être folles d'inquiétude pendant une très longue journée.

En plus, la relation qui les liaient, lui, sa sœur et Riju, n'avait rien à voir avec une relation entre une dirigeante et deux ambassadeurs. Il n'y avait rien de politique dans leur échange. À vrai dire, leur relation tournait beaucoup plus autour d'un rapport mère/enfants que d'un rapport avec des politesses d'usages. À quelques occasions, elle s'était en effet comportée comme une mère envers eux alors qu'elle ne l'était pas, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Mais le fait d'avoir eu un tel comportement à son égard et à celui d'Aurore leur avait procuré un sentiment de bonheur qu'ils avaient perdu depuis des années. Un petit commentaire, un geste, une action qui leur avaient redonné le sourire l'espace d'un instant.

Leur véritable famille était en vie, ils le savaient. Link et Zelda dirigeaient toujours le royaume et ils avaient appris que Laura apprenait son rôle d'héritière avec assiduité. Mais là où ça faisait mal, c'était qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de les voir.

Aurore n'avait pas beaucoup évoqué le sujet mais Aram savait qu'elle le faisait exprès pour ne pas raviver les souvenirs et compromettre ses objectifs malgré son professionnalisme. Derrière la carapace qu'elle s'était forgé en tant que cheffe d'équipe, il y avait une sœur et surtout une hylienne parfaitement normale qui éprouvait des émotions et qui n'était pas insensible à tous ces petits détails.

Aurore était comme lui, elle ne montrait presque jamais ce qu'elle ressentait... d'habitude. Car avec l'aide, consciente ou non, de la gérudo aux cheveux de feu, ils avaient commencé à s'ouvrir un peu plus dans ce domaine.

Il était bien et sa petite sœur aussi et cela se manifesta d'ailleurs par quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu venant d'elle.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce pouvoir se déclencher, c'était quand il avait eu sa première épée en bois. Zelda, sa mère, avait alors laissé échapper des petites fleurs lumineuses et dorées de ses mains.

Il avait appris quelques années plus tard que c'était là une manifestation du pouvoir héréditaire qui ne se transmet que de mère en fille, une manifestation qui n'apparaissait de base que quand la possesseuse était heureuse. On lui avait dit qu'Aurore et Laura en seraient capables plus tard, lorsqu'elles seraient suffisamment grandes.

Aram vit alors pour la première fois et de ses propres yeux, la manifestation de ce pouvoir émaner du corps entier de sa sœur qui se mit à briller très légèrement par-dessus son doublet.

Elle en fut d'ailleurs la première surprise.

Aurore recula de quelques pas en arrière et contempla ses mains, ses jambes, ses bras et finalement l'intégralité de sa personne. Son air affichait étonnement et amusement.

Riju s'approcha du duo alors que le soleil pointait de plus en plus le bout de son nez.

– Je constate que le lieu a été encore plus favorable que ce que j'imaginais, fit Riju. Le fait de réussir à communiquer ta vision à ton frère était un exploit mais faire surgir ton pouvoir héréditaire quelques heures plus tard... Ça dépasse complètement mes attentes. Tu as vraiment un talent insoupçonné qui n'attend qu'à être exploité...

Perplexe, Aram regarda sa sœur puis la reine, puis sa sœur puis à nouveau Riju et finalement une dernière fois vers Aurore qui ne saisissait pas l'information.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela-elle soudain. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir mais j'étais réveillée quand vous avez discuté après votre passage dans la dimension des rêves divins. J'ai tout entendu avec un petit appareil archéonique fort pratique même si vous étiez loin mais bref...

Elle reprit immédiatement.

– Vu vos mines, je vous dois quelques explications. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, sur cette montagne c'était pour deux raisons : La première était de vous montrer un spectacle magnifique que peu de gens connaissent et qui fait toujours son petit effet. La deuxième était de filer un coup de pouce à ton pouvoir Aurore pour qu'il puisse enfin apparaître. Cette montagne a la particularité d'être une source de magie inépuisable. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi un tel phénomène existe, ni pourquoi il a lieu ici même mais ce que je sais, c'est que Zelda s'y était rendue un jour avec Link bien avant vos naissances et qu'elle était revenue avec son pouvoir qu'elle avait cru perdu à jamais. Je pensais donc que cet endroit serait propice pour éveiller en douceur ton pouvoir Aurore. En plus, avec ce paysage qui vous a mis de bonne humeur, cela ne pouvait que fonctionner... autant pour toi Aurore que pour toi Aram.

– Tu parles de ma propre capacité ? Compléta Aram en levant un doigt.

– Effectivement, répondit Riju en hochant la tête. Je suppose que tu as déjà senti un changement depuis ton arrivée, je me trompe ?

– Non, c'est exact...

Après un petit sourire, Riju se rapprocha encore du duo pour regarder elle aussi l'aube.

– J'en suis plus que contente, reprit-elle. Non seulement je vous fais découvrir des trucs géniaux mais en plus je participe à votre évolution... Bon heureusement que mes spécialistes sheikah n'avaient pas annoncé de pluie ou de tempête pour aujourd'hui. Ça aurait tout gâché sinon...

– Tu avais encore une fois tout prévu, fit alors Aurore à sa gauche en croisant à son tour ses bras.

– Évidemment, je sais ce que je fais quand même ! Répondit-elle joyeusement. D'ailleurs, ne vous sentez-vous pas plus détendus et plus déterminés que jamais après avoir vu ce somptueux lever de soleil ? J'ai comme l'impression que si.

– Tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais ? Annonça Aram.

– Merci du compliment beau gosse ! fit Riju en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aurore pouffa. Aram, un peu gêné, se retourna vers le paysage du royaume qui s'offrait à lui, verdoyant et magnifique. Il entendit alors Aurore prendre la parole et il entendit de ses lèvres quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre venant d'elle.

– J'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais nous faire venir ici ! Voir ce paysage de cette manière-là me rappelle à quel point j'ai oublié ce que c'était de profiter de ce que la nature nous offre... C'est vrai, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, pourtant c'est le genre de spectacle qui est facilement accessible. Voir le soleil se lever de cette façon-là, voir le royaume prendre vie de cette manière-là me donne encore plus envie d'aller botter le cul aux Chevaliers Célestes dans les règles, et de retrouver mes parents ainsi que ma petite sœur...

Elle laissa filer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Aram et Riju restèrent muets. Elle reprit.

– Je pense sincèrement que sans toi Riju, on ne serait pas arrivés là. Franchement ce n'est pas exagéré de dire que tu es la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé pendant nos huit années de léthargie. Donc Merci !

À ces mots, Aram vit Aurore s'agenouiller en signe de révérence. Il éclata de rire. Déjà que ce geste était inhabituel chez Aurore, mais en plus, il avait fallu qu'elle sorte un discours parfaitement spontané et parfaitement sincère. C'était assez rare chez elle. Surtout que les discours n'étaient pas son point fort.

Mais finalement, et sous les yeux ébahis de la reine gérudo, il en fit de même, et la réaction fut à la hauteur.

– Non mais ce n'est pas la peine de..., fit Riju décontenancée.

Aram prit un malin plaisir à laisser durer la révérence. Ils n'étaient pas dans l'enceinte de la citadelle et ils n'avaient pas à respecter un quelconque protocole. Pourtant, Aram trouva soudain justifié le fait de s'agenouiller devant celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux...

– Bon allez, fin du supplice.

– Ouais t'a raison. Les courbettes et les marques de respect, ce n'est vraiment pas pour nous, fit Aram après un moment en se relevant.

Alors il entendit Aurore éclater d'un fou rire.

– En plus, il y en a une qui se marre ! Annonça-t-il tout sourire. Promis, je n'y suis pour rien cette fois.

– Non mais regarde la tête que fait Riju ! Ajouta Aurore en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever à cause de son fou rire.

– Tss... Malgré vos tempéraments, vous êtes de grands enfants ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Aram regarda sa sœur qui lui renvoya le même regard amusé.

– Si on mène ton plan jusqu'au bout et qu'on retourne à notre vie royale, ça va faire bizarre, fit Aurore. Je ne pense pas réussir à me réhabituer à faire des courbettes à longueur de journée.

– Vrai ! Commenta Aram.

– Espérons pour vous que vous aurez trouvé quoi faire après la fin des combats, ajouta Riju. Un travail ou quelque chose qui vous éloigne du monde nobiliaire...

– Bon ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Aram.

– Quelle question, on va tous redescendre bien sûr ! Vous aurez quartier libre à notre retour. De toute façon il me reste un peu moins de deux semaines pour vous faire découvrir encore plein d'activités et plein de traditions. Mais avant tout cela, Riju reprit un air sérieux. Il va falloir cravacher un petit peu. La réussite de mon plan dépend de vos connaissances, de votre entrainement et de votre capacité à dialoguer avec ceux que nous voulons avoir dans notre camp.

– Je m'en doutais, répondit Aurore. Et concernant les nouvelles de tes informatrices ? Tu nous as dit hier soir que tu nous en reparlerais.

Riju acquiesça et tourna la tête dans la direction du château d'Hyrule qui se détachait du décor en un point précis grâce à sa dominante noire.

– Si j'en crois les propos de mes espionnes et les pistes que l'on a suivi dernièrement, tout porte à croire que ce groupe nommé « organisation », qui vous a pris pour cible à Leurain, a réussi à pénétrer dans le palais depuis un bon moment. Vous comprenez donc ce que cela signifie ? Baladez-vous dans les plaines verdoyantes à la recherche de quelques princesses de la sérénité et vous pouvez être sûrs que vous serez capturés dans l'heure... sans que cela s'ébruite, bien évidemment.

Aurore résuma les informations en grimaçant. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée.

– Donc si je comprends bien, ce n'est plus seulement une histoire de discrétion, si on se déplace sans escorte, il y a de fortes chances pour que des ennemis nous tombent dessus ?

Riju acquiesça tristement.

– Considérez que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance à Leurain ! Vous étiez en position de force grâce à votre assaut surprise mais ici, le territoire est beaucoup trop vaste. Vous serez forcément repérés en un rien de temps et vous n'aurez aucune chance de vous en sortir à deux.

– Nos parents ne peuvent rien faire ?

Aram vit le visage de Riju se refermer et ça l'inquiéta.

– C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus, confirma-t-elle en écho à la pensée d'Aram. Vos parents ainsi que votre petite sœur sont entre quatre murs et n'en sortent que très rarement. De ce que je sais, ils ont encore la main mise sur toutes les grosses décisions mais pour le reste, c'est le gouvernement qui gère. Gouvernement qui doit compter quelques traîtres dans leurs rangs.

– Il n'y a aucun moyen de les contacter ? Demanda Aram.

– Si ! J'ai déjà pu correspondre avec Laura à quelques reprises pour lui faire part de mes récentes découvertes et ainsi prévenir ses parents en passant par elle. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée...

– Laura ?! Fit Aurore en fronçant les sourcils. Attends, elle a deux ans de moins que moi, donc elle ne doit avoir que quinze ans aujourd'hui. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas la mêler à tout cela ?

Aram quant à lui ne fit aucun commentaire même si son expression se figea.

– Désolée de te l'apprendre Aurore, répondit Riju avec un visage impassible. Mais il est impossible d'entrer en contact avec Link et Zelda par voie écrite car le courrier est systématiquement contrôlé. Mesure de précaution m'a-t-on dit... Il n'y a qu'avec Laura que les exigences sont allégées... Mesure d'accélération pour lui trouver un prétendant m'a-t-on aussi dit. Donc je suis dans l'obligation de passer par elle pour faire avancer la situation avec vos parents. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Aurore, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle a l'air d'être particulièrement farouche envers les personnes qui ne lui reviennent pas et elle sait se faire respecter malgré son jeune âge. Bref, pour en revenir à « l'organisation », il est maintenant certain que ces types ont un but bien précis mais il est impossible d'en connaître les détails. En gros, en plus du groupe des Chevaliers Célestes à démanteler, on a un ennemi dangereux pour le royaume et peut-être même pour les pays aux alentours de celui-ci.

– On n'est pas dans la merde..., commenta Aram en soupirant.

– Déjà que notre cas est à part, ajouta Aurore. Si en plus Laura doit être mêlée à des conflits sanglants...

Aurore frissonna.

– Je ne vais pas dormir moi ! Reprit-elle.

– Je comprends votre inquiétude mais actuellement rien ne s'est produit alors ne commencez pas à avoir des pensées négatives, surtout toi Aurore. Pour le moment, on va terminer convenablement cette expédition en beauté avec un bon petit déjeuner et ensuite on avisera, d'accord ?

– À vos ordres Votre Majesté ! Firent-ils sans conviction.

– Ne m'appelez pas comme ça pitié, j'ai horreur de ce terme...

O_o_O_o_O

Aram marchait dans les rues de la citadelle depuis une petite heure désormais. Sa capuche hylienne rabattue sur sa tête. Naïvement il s'était attendu à faire une nouvelle fois face aux rayons puissants du soleil et à sa chaleur écrasante. Mais cette fin d'après-midi ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Il n'avait pas vu un nuage noir depuis son arrivée en territoire Gérudo. Pas une seule fois il avait été confronté à autre chose que le ciel bleu et la violente lumière qui l'accompagnait. Toutes leurs sorties avaient été faites sous une météo clémente. Absolument toutes ! Même leur expédition vers le Mont des Margonites, une semaine avant s'était déroulée sous un plafond d'azur et sous un toit céleste étoilé.

Alors forcément, se retrouver soudainement sous une pluie diluvienne n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Et quelle pluie ! C'était un vrai déluge. Presque une tempête tropicale mais sans la lourdeur et le vent chaud.

Les gouttes d'eau étaient énormes et les nuages sombres ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. C'était arrivé d'un coup, en l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, la pluie diluvienne commençait à tranquillement recouvrir les dalles au sol d'une mince couche d'eau.

C'était en quelque sorte une véritable douche à ciel ouvert.

Ce n'était pas désagréable cependant. Le changement brutal de température l'avait été lui, mais la sensation de rafraîchissement était incroyable. Un vrai bonheur pour ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, brûlants.

Remarque, il aurait pu le prévoir puisqu'il avait vu les commerçants et commerçantes ranger très rapidement leurs marchandises et leurs stands avant de courir vers leurs habitations.

Heureusement qu'il avait sa capuche en permanence sur lui lors de ses sorties.

Aram continua donc de marcher dans les rues désertes de la citadelle et arriva finalement sur une petite place circulaire où trônait fièrement une somptueuse fontaine entourée de quelques palmiers et de feuilles qui se balançaient dans tous les sens à cause des rafales de vent.

En matière de discrétion, Aram admit que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de se balader seul au milieu de la ville, même si son corps était caché sous une couche de vêtement. Mais bon, comme le disait l'adage : Plus c'est gros et plus ça passe.

Parmi toutes les constructions aux fenêtres cloisonnées, à cause de la météo, une enseigne attira son attention à une trentaine de mètres de sa position. La seule bâtisse qui émettait de la lumière de toute la place et même de toutes les rues adjacentes.

Premier constat, il s'agissait d'un bar de taille modeste se situant entre deux constructions de pierre ocre. Un peu comme celui se trouvant pas très loin de l'entrée nord de la citadelle et qui se nommait Le Philtre d'Amour. Le bar était ouvert sur la place mais protégé de la pluie par deux couches d'isolants : la première était une large toile rouge et relativement épaisse et la seconde était une fine couche de pierre lisse qui sortait du mur lointain. Une sorte de toit rabattable selon les situations. Plutôt pratique et ingénieux.

Un petit escalier, toujours en pierre beige, menait à l'entrée. Entrée qui se constituait d'une simple porte en bois et d'un panneau indiquant le nom de l'endroit : La grotte...

Oui, rien que le nom donnait envie de fuir l'endroit. Pourtant Aram était intrigué par ce lieu. C'était bien le seul endroit qui donnait un quelconque signe de vie à une centaine de mètre la ronde.

Aram décida d'entrer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il poussa donc la lourde porte en bois massif.

– Sav'otta ! Fit la barmaid devant lui sans quitter ses verres transparents et ses chopes des yeux.

– Sav'otta, répondit Aram en examinant le lieu où il se trouvait.

Effectivement, le bar ne possédait pas une superficie extravagante, c'était le cas de le dire. Il était composé de deux « pièces » : la première où se trouvait le bar en question, avec celle qui devait être la gérante avec ses nombreux ustensiles, récipients, bouteilles et machines archéoniques en tous genres. Et puis, il y avait la deuxième pièce, celle où se trouvaient les tables accueillants les clients.

À l'entrée, là où se trouvait actuellement Aram, il y avait aussi une table sur laquelle était posé un grand livre ouvert sur une page comprenant quelques inscriptions. Un bouquin pour recueillir les avis ou les suggestions sûrement. Était posé également sur cette même table quelques bouteilles d'alcool et également deux coffres rouges à ses pieds.

Aram sentit immédiatement une ambiance très chaleureuse l'envelopper. Le bar ne payait pas de mine comme ça, vu de l'extérieur, mais une fois entré, on avait envie d'en profiter en buvant un bon coup.

Ah oui, petite précision superflue mais néanmoins utile à savoir. Par son statut d'invité personnel de la reine gérudo, et en occultant son âge qui de toute manière était supérieur d'un an à l'âge de la sagesse – l'âge adulte donc – personne ne rechignait à lui servir de l'alcool.

En écho à cette pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit, la gérudo derrière le comptoir lui demanda subitement ce qu'il souhaitait boire.

En voilà une bonne question. Il y avait un large choix de liquides. Du plus léger au plus fort, avec des teintes différentes et avec des noms qu'Aram ne connaissait pas.

Après un court instant de réflexion, il opta pour une bonne bière du peuple du désert. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être dans un état d'euphorie à rigoler pour le moindre propos même s'il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool, tout comme Aurore.

Et pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais exercés et n'avaient jamais pratiqué de concours de descente, contrairement à certains de leurs camarades des Chevaliers Célestes.

Son verre servi il remercia la gérudo et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de l'établissement.

Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une pièce... car elle n'avait de pièce que le nom.

Encadrée par les trois murs et par le toit amovible, la « salle », donnant donc sur la rue, était composée de plusieurs tables en pierre blanche ainsi que des fauteuils garnis de coussins de couleur rouge et orange et de toutes les tailles. Plusieurs clients étaient attablés. De toutes les races d'Hyrule et même d'ailleurs, ils discutaient, rigolaient, buvaient, le tout dans une bonne humeur qui tranchait nettement avec la teinte grisâtre de l'extérieur.

Aram se rendit compte que les deux couches formant le toit avaient des inclinaisons sur les extrémités, ce qui empêchait la pluie de parvenir jusqu'aux clients. Une barrière anti-pluie improvisée qui donnait l'avantage de laisser passer les courants d'airs qui rafraîchissaient le bar sans le transformer en glacier.

Il y avait des zoras, des gérudos évidemment, quelques sheikahs et enfin trois gorons qui avaient une table adaptée à leur morphologie. Même si aucune des personnes présentes ne firent attention à lui, Aram garda malgré tout sa capuche sur la tête. Même s'ils étaient considérés désormais comme des gens normaux qui se baladaient en ville et qui se rendaient dans n'importe quelle enseigne dans la plus grande des banalités, cela n'empêchait pas Aram et sa sœur de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence.

Durant les premières heures de leur séjour, ils avaient eu peur qu'un espion ou une espionne les suivent et fassent éclater au grand jour leur présence dans la citadelle. Mais il n'en avait été rien. C'était très surprenant d'ailleurs. C'était le risque encouru sachant qu'une partie de « l'organisation » se trouvait actuellement à Hyrule et dans les différentes villes et villages du royaume. Il n'y avait qu'ici, au sein de la citée du désert que leur sécurité était assurée au mieux. Riju leur avait maintes fois expliqué que son peuple était d'une loyauté absolue et qu'il ne trahirait jamais leur présence, même sous la menace ! De ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était une certitude. Le peuple gérudo était un peuple sur qui le prince et la princesse pouvaient compter.

En parlant de la princesse...

C'était pour elle qu'il avait marché sous la pluie pendant une dizaine de minutes au lieu de se réfugier dans une échoppe ou autres comme toute personne saine d'esprit ne désirant pas finir trempée.

Il vit Aurore au fond de la pièce côté mur, adossée contre celui-ci, entourée d'objets de nature archéonique et de quelques livres aussi épais que la pierre qui faisait office de table. La blonde était plongée dans sa lecture à un point tel qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas approcher.

Aram prit un malin plaisir à la sortir de son état en lui chatouillant le cou ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire se crisper tout en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Elle roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Aram.

Ce dernier prit place face à elle, sur le seul fauteuil qui n'était pas encombré de matériels.

– C'est malin, je vais devoir rechercher la page que je lisais avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'annoncer plus simplement ? Fit-elle en soupirant.

– Je n'ai pas pu résister..., répondit Aram en essayant de dégager l'espace autour de lui.

– Typique de toi Aram.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle ne répondit pas par un sourire.

– Une vraie tempête comme on en voit rarement, continua-t-elle alors. Aussi brutale qu'efficace cela-dit, la propriétaire a agi tellement vite que je n'ai même pas vu le toit en pierre se mettre en place. Heureusement ! Parce que quelques minutes plus tard, démarrait ce magnifique chant des gouttes qui tombent du ciel... J'espère que tu as pu en apprécier la douceur ?

– Tu t'improvises poétesse maintenant ?

Elle ignora la remarque.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, contra-t-elle.

– Je pense que tu n'as qu'à regarder ma tenue pour te faire un avis de ce que j'ai enduré.

Aurore jeta un œil aux vêtements trempés de son frère.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas abrité en attendant que ça passe ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

– Sûrement parce que tu m'avais donné rendez-vous et que je ne suis pas connu pour arriver en retard ! D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

– Ah bon ? J'ai cru pourtant.

Elle laissa filer quelques secondes et reprit.

– Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te parler de quelque chose que j'ai découvert dans le livre qu'on m'a donné le soir de notre arrivée. Un truc vachement important qui plus est... Tiens, tu as pris une bière gérudo ? Excellent choix elle est super bonne !

– J'en conclus que tu y as déjà goûté, répondit Aram en buvant une gorgée.

– Pas plus tard que l'heure précédente en fait.

– Espèce d'alcoolique, lança Aram en buvant une autre gorgée.

À son plus grand plaisir, elle rentra une nouvelle fois dans son jeu.

– Peut-être mais je m'en fous, répondit-elle. De toute manière, on tient très bien les liquides alcoolisés dans la famille.

– Contrairement à Hystoria.

Alors Aram vit sa sœur sourire très légèrement pour la première fois depuis deux semaines à l'évocation de ce prénom. Un rictus infime mais qu'il avait détecté.

– Contrairement à Hystoria oui..., fit-elle sur un ton plus bas.

Bien que la vision ait eu un effet positif sur Aurore concernant leur cousine, cela n'empêchait pas le ressentiment de l'envahir à chaque fois que le nom était évoqué. Ne souhaitant pas pourrir l'ambiance, Aram changea de sujet.

– Juste... Ça ne pose pas un problème de parler ici ? On serait plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes au palais non ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

– Ton pouvoir est plus puissant me semble-t-il non ? Depuis qu'on est allés au sommet de cette montagne ? Est-ce qu'avec ton pouvoir tu vois des personnes susceptibles de porter atteinte à notre vie privée ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Il visualisa rapidement son environnement.

Aram dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa sœur avait raison, il ne sentit pas – avec son pouvoir - de personne louche dans les environs et dans le bar.

– De toute façon, je considère que notre discussion sera plus à l'abri en étant dans un endroit public et discret. Le palais royal, c'est le tout premier endroit où des espions viendraient fourrer leur nez, alors qu'ici...

– C'est bon tu as gagné Aurore ! Fit Aram en levant les mains.

– Comme toujours..., laissa-t-elle échapper en dissimulant un rire.

Aram du se retenir pour ne pas lancer une nouvelle pique à sa sœur. Comme toujours ? Tu parles...

– Et donc, tu as découvert quelque chose dans ton livre ? C'est en rapport avec tous ces trucs autour de moi ? Questionna Aram en ciblant les objets avec ses mains.

– Entre autres oui, tous ces trucs sont des objets que j'ai trouvé dans le palais. On m'a autorisé à les emmener à l'extérieur pour faire des tests, j'ai passé toute ma matinée à faire joujou avec ces objets. C'était très instructif. J'ai par ailleurs pu remarquer que certains systèmes avaient des algorithmes très complexes et...

– Aurore...

Elle se redressa d'un coup.

– Hum... Oui pardon ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfin retrouver la page... ah voilà !

Elle toussota en tournant le livre vers son frère et en désignant un schéma sur une des pages.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aram

Il vit le visage de sa sœur s'éclairer.

– Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un système permettant la téléportation, au même titre que les tours sheikah mais qui serait beaucoup plus petit et plus avancé. Si j'en crois les multiples descriptions, il s'agirait d'une sorte de miroir qui permettrait le transport immédiat d'un point A vers un point B, en quelques instants, et sans utiliser de récepteur.

– De récepteur ? Fit Aram en attrapant une petite boule en métal striée de lignes bleues qui produisaient des flashs de lumière à intervalles réguliers.

– Le système hylien ne marche qu'entre les tours répartis sur le territoire, reprit-elle. Dans la configuration en fonctionnement dans le royaume depuis presque vingt ans, il faut obligatoirement deux tours sheikah, dont l'une fait office de récepteur, et un activateur : une tablette, pour être précise. Toutes les tours sont reliées entre elles via un système de réseau qui parcourt le royaume en long et en large ce qui fait que la téléportation n'est possible qu'au sein même d'Hyrule. Pour en revenir au livre, je pense que ce miroir serait capable d'en faire de même mais sans avoir besoin d'un point d'arrivé relié au point de départ et en étant indépendant du réseau hylien. De plus il pourrait agir lui aussi comme récepteur d'un autre miroir. En somme il s'agit d'une méthode de transport inédite... mais à risque.

Aurore désigna ensuite un paragraphe à droite du schéma. Son ton se fit plus professoral

_ Il est écrit que ce système-là est classé comme dangereux parce que sa fiabilité n'a jamais été validée à cause d'accidents et de coupures en plein processus de téléportation. Ça signifie donc deux choses : la première est que l'utilisation d'un tel procédé est faite aux risques et périls de l'utilisateur, la seconde est que cet objet existe et qu'il y en a au moins un exemplaire quelque part.

Aram lâcha sa boule de métal et posa ses mains sur la table, à côté de la boisson entamée. Il essayait de comprendre où voulait en venir sa sœur.

Celle-ci le regardait d'ailleurs fixement comme attendant une réaction de sa part.

– Quoi ?

Aurore gloussa.

– Il n'y a que moi qui aie eu une révélation ? Sérieusement Aram, il n'y a rien qui te saute aux yeux ? Dit-elle en se penchant vers son frère.

Aram fit des mouvements horizontaux de la tête, totalement dans le flou.

– Tu es au courant que le dernier étage de la tour centrale du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes est interdit d'accès ? Tenta-t-elle avec une autre approche.

– Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une multitude ce cadenas pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée... Ah mais attend ! Selon toi, ce fameux miroir se trouverait dans cette pièce ? Mais comment il aurait pu se trouver là vu que la technologie est d'origine sheikah ?

Le visage d'Aurore s'éclaira.

– Aucune idée mais j'ai un autre argument qui confirme un peu plus ce que j'avance, répondit Aurore. Ça m'est revenu à l'esprit, comme une évidence.

– Et c'est ?

– Eh bien tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le gars à Leurain concernant les gardes infiltrés ? J'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment ils avaient pu entrer sans éveiller les soupçons. Les gardes et les soldats en faction dans le château ne possèdent pas la même tenue que ceux qui opèrent à l'extérieur et ces mêmes tenues ne sont trouvables qu'à l'intérieur du palais. Donc soit nos ennemis sont entrés par effraction, soit par une faille dans les systèmes de défense, soit en se procurant les uniformes adéquats avant, ce qui est formellement impossible. Ensuite on sait toi et moi que les Chevaliers Célestes avaient pour projet de nous capturer, ce qu'ils ont fait... donc il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour pénétrer dans le château sans alerter la garde...

– Se téléporter directement à l'intérieur et se faire passer pour des nouvelles recrues ! Fit Aram pensif.

– Exactement ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient oublié de mettre l'insigne du royaume sur leurs tuniques. Si on avait été plus attentifs, on aurait pu résoudre le problème à la source.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait cependant.

– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi en pleine nuit pour nous capturer et ensuite faire courir la rumeur de notre mort ? Ils seraient arrivés au même résultat non ?

– Justement non, contra Aurore en agitant les bras.

Aram la questionna du regard. Visiblement elle avait fait des liens qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné.

– Dans le cas que tu décris, reprit-elle. Mis à part notre enlèvement et notre supposée mort, rien n'aurait changé... ou presque. La vie au château n'aurait pas changé et l'impact n'aurait pas été aussi conséquent vu qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'explosion tuant une centaine de personnes. Voilà pourquoi ils ont orchestré une attaque ! D'une part pour frapper un grand coup et détourner l'attention, aussi bien sur la raison de notre « mort » que sur le véritable ennemi, et d'autre part parce que cela a permis de faire entrer des espions plus facilement ; des gens qui viendraient remplacer les membres du gouvernement décédés, au profit de l'ennemi, sans que nos parents puissent s'en douter. Et je ne parle même pas des soldats, des unités médicales, des domestiques...

Aram se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

– Intéressant comme théorie, dit-il en réponse.

Aurore pouvait faire des étincelles quand elle s'y mettait.

Profitant du fait qu'Aurore manipulait son livre, Aram observa ce qui l'entourait. Il constata que le déluge ne faiblissait pas. Il pouvait clairement voir la pluie tomber à grosse goûte et produire un sacré boucan sur le toit pourtant épais. Juste à côté de lui, le groupe de gorons éclata de rire sans aucune retenue, sûrement dû à une blague prononcée par un des leurs. Le groupe de zoras, eux, était plongé dans une intense discussion concernant un projet de canon à eau à très haute pression qui devrait équiper leur créature divine en guise de nouveau moyen de défense.

Il regarda les autres clients mais ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir que personne n'en avait rien à faire d'eux.

– Et ce n'est pas tout, ce livre est la clé pour notre échappatoire ! Déclara soudainement Aurore sur le même ton assuré.

Aram braqua ses yeux vers sa sœur.

– Encore faudrait-il que nous réussissions à accéder au miroir s'il est chez les Chevaliers Célestes, si c'est ça ton idée, fit-il remarquer.

– Ce n'est pas impossible...

– Tu réalises qu'on risque d'avoir plusieurs centaines de guerriers et guerrières à nos trousses si on force l'accès de la tour sans autorisation ?

– Qui te dit que ça va être le cas ? Si on est suffisamment rapides...

– Tu sais que si Hystoria ne se range pas dans notre camp elle aura tout le loisir de prévenir son père avec Nayorna alors qu'on n'aura pas fait dix mètres hors de la maison ?

Le visage d'Aurore se ferma.

– Alors on n'aura qu'à la neutraliser ! Dit-elle d'un air résolu.

Aram soupira.

– Aurore, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça...

– Alors pourquoi j'ai reçu ce livre par une étonnante coïncidence Aram ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle en profita pour ajouter.

– Riju nous a dit que c'est maman en personne qui est venu remettre ce livre. Ça veut donc dire qu'il se trouvait à la base dans la bibliothèque du château. Elle a dû faire des recherches après l'attaque pour découvrir comment de parfaits inconnus avaient pu s'introduire dans l'enceinte du palais sans éveiller les soupçons et elle a dû tomber sur cette page qui parle de ce miroir de téléportation...

– Très bien ! Mais pourquoi le donner au peuple gérudo dans ce cas ?

La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

– Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et je ne suis sûre de rien... Selon moi, nos parents n'ont pas cessé de croire à notre survie. Seulement ils n'ont jamais réussi à nous localiser. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir plusieurs jours consécutifs à cause de leurs responsabilités. Concernant l'armée, bien que certains soient compétents dans le lot, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à nous retrouver car elle ne possède pas les droits qu'a notre famille. Compte sur le fait que les Chevaliers Célestes nous envoyaient souvent en mission séparément avant de former notre équipe... Rajoute à ça que ces missions se déroulaient toujours dans une direction opposée à Hyrule et tu devines que les chances de mettre la main sur nous étaient extrêmement faibles.

Aram vit sa sœur s'emparer de sa bouteille, nouvellement livrée par la barmaid qui repartait sans un mot, et boire une gorgée de ce breuvage si réputé dans la région. Elle reprit tout de suite en reposant la bouteille devant son frère qui regardait tour à tour la bière et sa sœur.

– Sans oublier les petites manipulations qui ont fait que nous sommes restés plus ou moins fidèles aux Chevaliers Célestes. De parfaits toutous qui n'ont jamais essayé de fuir... Pour en revenir à nos parents, je pense qu'ils avaient découvert par quel moyen les intrus avaient pénétré le château sans se faire remarquer. En supposant que les Chevaliers Célestes possèdent bel et bien cette relique incroyable, il leur suffisait de construire un modèle semblable, de se téléporter, de découvrir à qui ils avaient à faire exactement et nous extraire de là...

– C'est une bonne théorie mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit remarquer Aram.

– Très juste ! Dit Aurore en levant un doigt. Riju nous a dit que maman avait déposé ce livre à la librairie et à notre intention.

Aram prit les quelques secondes qui suivirent pour réfléchir.

– Nos parents présument que ce système est entre les mains de ceux qui nous ont enlevés et toi et moi savons que la partie supérieure de la tour du complexe est interdite d'accès. Autrement dit, non seulement nos parents ont découvert le processus utilisé par nos ennemis, mais en plus, par un heureux hasard, on se retrouve dans le bon camp avec un moyen à notre portée de s'enfuir en douce. Il faudrait qu'on en parle rapidement avec Riju pour savoir si elle ou les sheikahs sont en possession d'un objet semblable... Mais tout ce qu'on dit n'est basé que sur des suppositions, on n'a aucune preuve visuelle qu'un miroir de téléportation se trouve chez les Chevaliers.

Aurore approuva.

– Vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'Hystoria est au courant, il faudra trouver une méthode pour lui soutirer l'information.

C'était aussi le cas d'Aram.

Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Une boule se forma dans son ventre.

– Aurore, très sérieusement, est-ce que ça ne serait pas aussi un piège de Reiyan ça ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Elle fut surprise de cette question.

Aram ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

– C'est franchement louche tu ne trouves pas ? Expliqua-t-il alors. Selon Riju, il n'avait pas le choix de nous envoyer, juste nous deux, pour cette opération supposée secrète. Ce n'est pas faux d'un côté, mais de l'autre il aurait pu très bien envoyer Hystoria, ou n'importe qui d'autre de l'unité. Il ne l'a pas fait et nous a envoyé nous. Soit il a commis effectivement une erreur, soit c'était voulu pour la suite de ses projets. C'est surement à cause de ce contrôle mental qui a fait qu'on n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était évident qu'on allait tomber entre les mains d'une personne qui allait nous connaître et qui allait nous rappeler la cause de notre disparition.

– Tu penses à quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-elle sans aucune once de panique et en restant parfaitement lucide.

– Je pense que Reiyan attend qu'on parte à la faute, si j'ose dire, continua-t-il. Il attend sûrement que l'on se rebelle contre lui et son organisation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se servirait de ce refus à se soumettre pour faire avancer significativement son plan... En fait... je m'attends à ce qu'il nous capture et nous arrête à notre retour pour ensuite nous faire cracher toutes les informations que l'on a obtenu...

– T'es pas sérieux là ?

– Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante jamais sur ce genre de sujet...

Le visage d'Aurore perdit de l'éclat.

– Ce serait horrible...

– Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas vu le personnage, répondit froidement Aram. Tu te rappelles la fois où un groupe de mercenaires avait collaboré avec Reiyan ? Ils avaient décidé de le planter et de rompre le contrat au dernier moment en révélant des informations confidentielles. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux depuis. Matael nous avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à une certaine partie du complexe pendant quelques jours...

– Non mais...murmura-t-elle alors que son visage changea radicalement d'expression.

Aurore se leva brutalement mais se ravisa quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'était transformée en boule de feu. Le sentiment étrange qu'elle avait éprouvé avait fait place à la colère. Cela étonna d'ailleurs Aram que la blonde puisse perde son sang-froid en un temps si court.

Elle essayait néanmoins de se contenir.

– Alors c'est ça ? Nous ne sommes que des pions au final ? On nous envoie pour une mission assez banale pour qu'au final on se retrouve enfermés à se faire torturer ? C'était ça son objectif ? Se servir de nous pour nous jeter comme des déchets après ?

– C'était ce à quoi je pensais oui mais si ça se trouve ça n'arriv...

– Alors croit moi Aram, au moindre mouvement suspect, ça va saigner ! Tu peux en être certain !

Il était habitué à la colère volcanique de sa sœur quand elle s'y mettait. Mais en huit ans passés avec elle, il savait comment se comporter pour stopper son état colérique. Il y avait une seule option pour éviter toutes les situations concernant les Chevaliers Célestes et Reiyan.

Du moins en éviter le plus possible.

– Pourquoi ne pas rester ici encore une semaine de plus alors ? Déclara-t-il alors.

Aurore se stoppa net.

– Hein ? Ne put-t-elle que dire.

– Tu as dit toi-même que le miroir pouvait servir de récepteur. Si on possède nous aussi un miroir, on pourrait se téléporter directement dans cette salle inaccessible, pile le jour où on aurait théoriquement dû arriver au complexe à pied. On aura... tu auras tout le loisir ensuite de bidouiller la machine pour nous permettre de revenir avec tous les autres ici même ou ailleurs en Hyrule.

Aram se pencha à son tour vers Aurore.

– On trouve un moyen de rejoindre notre maison discrètement, reprit-il. On récupère Kaze, Matael, Shanna, Line si possible et éventuellement Hystoria, on force le passage dans le sens inverse et avant de tous se téléporter, on active quelque chose qui détruit le miroir après notre passage.

Aurore se calma.

– Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Dit-elle.

– Quasi sûr ! Si maman nous a laissé ce livre ce n'est pas pour qu'on retourne au complexe comme on est venus, j'en suis persuadé. En plus, cela nous laissera le temps de nous préparer et de nous entraîner à manier nos nouvelles armes.

– D'accord je vois..., fit Aurore en prenant son menton dans ses mains. Le regard perdu au loin.

Soudain, elle fit signe à la gérudo au bar de venir. Une fois fait, Aurore commanda un verre de vin blanc qu'elle reçut en moins d'une minute. Elle en avala le contenu en une grande gorgée avant de poser le verre et de faire voler ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ce genre de comportement annonçait qu'elle allait prendre les choses en main.

Elle venait de passer d'un état calme à un état terrifié avant de basculer dans la colère.

Et maintenant elle débordait de confiance. Aram du bien se l'avouer, parfois, il avait du mal à cerner sa sœur.

Elle déclara d'ailleurs.

– Je vais regarder attentivement le bouquin, voir si je peux y trouver des informations susceptibles de nous aider. En attendant je te laisse aller prévenir notre reine adorée de nos découvertes sans omettre de lui raconter notre réflexion. Moi je te rejoins dans une demi-heure au palais quand j'aurais fini mes recherches. Dès ce soir, on retourne aux affaires !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Fit Aram en se levant.

Elle posa son index contre ses lèvres et ferma un œil.

– Tu verras tout à l'heure, répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

O_o_O_o_O

La nuit était tombée et la pluie tombait toujours avec la même intensité.

Adossés contre la rambarde de la mezzanine qui surplombait la salle de bal du palais gérudo, Aram et sa sœur regardèrent les scientifiques sheikahs et gérudos échanger sur la demande qu'ils avaient formulés à la reine.

Quelques heures auparavant, une fois rentrés du bar, Aram ainsi qu'Aurore avaient fait part de leurs découvertes à Riju qui avait accueilli les nouvelles avec une grande joie.

Il y avait un point noir au tableau malheureusement.

Riju avait dû leur expliquer que la citadelle avait bien été en possession d'un miroir de téléportation sheikah mais que la décision avait été prise de le détruire après des tests infructueux. C'était une mesure de sécurité pour éviter que d'autres personnes aux intentions malveillantes s'emparent de l'objet. Mais c'était loin de décourager Aram et Aurore.

À peine quelques minutes après cette annonce, la décision fut prise de garder les deux ambassadeurs une semaine supplémentaire malgré les risques que cela engendrait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Riju demanda de l'aide à tous ceux qui étaient prêts à participer au projet. Aram et Aurore restèrent bien évidement en retrait par souci de discrétion et aidèrent au projet dans l'ombre, comme à leur habitude...

Avec l'aide des différents peuples présents, la construction d'un nouveau miroir fut donc lancée.

Avec pour objectif d'arriver directement au cœur du complexe sans passer par la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **J'apporte vraiment beaucoup d'informations en ce moment. Cela fait maintenant 4 chapitres que je distille des infos, des théories etc. Je vous rassure, cela va bientôt changer. J'ai pris plus de temps pour cette partie dans le désert gérudo pour mettre en place la suite de l'histoire et développer mes deux personnages principaux au niveau de leur état d'esprit.**

 **Je fais mention de l'arme d'Hystoria au milieu du chapitre sous le nom "Nayorna". C'est donc le nom de ses deux épées qui balance des illusions à tout va ^^**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de cette évolution dans le scénario et des deux personnages principaux. C'est super important pour moi que Aram et Aurore ne soient pas vus comme des machines ou des personnages héroïques de RPG sans émotions. Mon but est qu'ils soient le plus humain possible et j'espère que c'est le cas. Vous me direz ^^**

 **Merci à toutes et tous de suivre mon histoire.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	19. 18 : Lames des étoiles

On lui retira le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue.

Aussitôt fait, sa guide fila par une porte dérobée. Elle put entendre le clic qui annonçait que la porte était désormais verrouillée.

Direct et sans aucune autre forme d'explication.

Pas d'échappatoire donc.

Les prochaines minutes allaient être éprouvantes. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

Mais c'était quand même plutôt excitant…

Aurore se trouvait dans une salle ridiculement petite, une sorte d'antichambre avant les grandes salles immenses. La lumière était quasiment inexistante, la seule source lumineuse provenait d'une lanterne accrochée au plafond et qui diffusait la teinte orangée caractéristique des flammes artisanales et non archéoniques.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant. C'était à peine si elle voyait la porte face à elle-même mais elle put en deviner sa couleur et sa constitution malgré tout.

Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient construits sur trois couches successives : la base et le haut, d'un matériau beige-marron et le corps, composé de pierres noires délavées. Des petits points rouge orangé cassaient la linéarité du bloc en étant incrustés aléatoirement dans le mur. Juste au-dessus, des lignes bleutées striaient toute la longueur en formant des symboles propres au langage sheikah. Ces signes ressortaient plutôt bien dans l'obscurité sans émettre une lumière trop intense.

Voilà en somme où elle se trouvait désormais…

Et le silence était son seul ami.

Elle se remémora les récents évènements.

Au cours d'un récent dîner, Riju avait annoncé son souhait de les nommer, elle et son frère, au rang de guerrier et guerrière étoile ; un rang situé pratiquement au sommet de la hiérarchie de l'armée gérudo avant même la garde royale. Un rang prestigieux. Mais un rang donné plus par nécessité que par récompense. C'était véritablement le titre qui leur octroyait le droit de passage dans la citadelle sans contrôle et un accès au palais de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Cela assurait également une sécurité hors des murs : en cas d'agression directe envers les porteurs du titre, la citadelle gérudo pouvait légitimement exercer des représailles.

Autant dire que l'obtention d'un tel cadeau leur donnait une corde supplémentaire à leur arc non négligeable.

En plus de cela, la reine gérudo leur avait également annoncé que leurs nouvelles armes, forgées pendant deux longues semaines, allaient leur être attribuées lors de la même cérémonie. C'était plus par respect des traditions que par nécessité mais Riju avait bien insisté là-dessus pour marquer le coup.

Mais avant ça, il y avait une épreuve à passer…

La reine l'avait voulu encore une fois.

Cette épreuve… c'était une façon, selon elle, de montrer l'étendue de son courage, de sa sagesse et de sa force avant d'accéder au Graal ultime pour tout gérudo qui se respectait. Ce test était l'équivalent gérudo de l'intronisation en tant que garde royal à Hyrule : un soldat, une épreuve, une cérémonie. C'était ce qui les attendait, Aram et elle. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de retirer l'épée de légende juste après cette formalité.

Enfin ça c'était à l'époque où aucun élu n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez…

Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Seule la victoire sur ce test lui importait car c'était très important pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'unique et marchait sur les traces de son père. C'en était même plus important à cet instant que la récompense promise par Riju.

Elle en était certaine, il pensait à cette heure la même chose qu'elle. Le fait de vivre quelque chose de grandiose qui brisait en mille morceaux la barrière qui les retenait prisonniers depuis trop longtemps.

Ils allaient pouvoir évoluer.

Elle était séparée de son frère pour cette étape fondamentale. Ils allaient affronter le test séparément mais dans deux lieux strictement identiques.

On lui avait expliqué en diagonale en quoi consistait l'épreuve des étoiles. Ce test visait à déterminer si les aspirants avaient toutes les qualités requises pour occuper un poste haut dans la hiérarchie. Constitué de multiples salles et de plusieurs énigmes, le but était d'arriver à la sortie en un minimum de temps. Quelques gérudos allaient surveiller son avancement ainsi que celui d'Aram et observer les méthodes qu'ils allaient employer pour s'en sortir.

Le lieu attribué pour cette évaluation était un sanctuaire sheikah spécialement construit pour l'occasion. La théorie était bien loin de la réalité cependant. Cela ne s'annonçait pas spécialement dur mais il fallait réussir à rester concentrée et à tenir le cap le plus longtemps possible… d'autant plus que ses adversaires n'allaient pas lui faire de cadeau.

Mais elle était confiante.

Parce que les huit années d'entraînement avec les Chevaliers Célestes allaient porter leurs fruits d'une toute nouvelle manière avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela engendrait…

Et elle n'était pas anxieuse…

Malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait presque en sous-vêtement.

Elle aurait aimé être habillée normalement mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour le moment elle devait se contenter d'un haut n'entourant que sa poitrine dans sa totalité et d'un pantalon qui lui collait la peau. En s'y attardant un peu, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un habit dans la même veine que les pantalons isolant de l'électricité mais le tout était de couleur vert clair. Parfaitement visible et parfaitement ridicule. Une couleur repérable dans ce lieu d'habitude de couleur discrète.

Et la touche finale, elle ne possédait aucun équipement sur elle à l'exception d'un poignard émoussé même pas capable de faire de mal à une libellule volt.

C'était forcément fait exprès pour la mettre en difficulté… et bien soit, elle allait faire avec. Ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Aurore prit une grande inspiration et laissa son esprit se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Qu'allait-elle découvrir dans un premier temps ? C'était la grande surprise.

Un bruit sourd résonna alors et la porte devant elle s'ouvrit en grand… pour ne dévoiler que du noir.

Évidemment ! Pas de lumière, ça serait trop simple.

Le passage obscur semblait n'attendre qu'elle. Elle fit un premier pas, puis un second et s'engouffra enfin dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elle. La porte se referma presque immédiatement après, la plongeant dans le noir total.

Soudain, un flash de lumière bleu atteignit la pupille de son œil. Le ou la conceptrice de l'épreuve avait le sens de l'humour. Forcément, en cinq minutes d'attente, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre.

Merci pour la petite blague, c'était vraiment sympa.

En réalité, il ne s'agissait que des lignes bleutées qui parcouraient les murs. Elles s'étaient brusquement allumées d'où l'impression de la blonde d'avoir reçu un faisceau lumineux en plein dans l'iris de ses yeux turquoise.

Le tunnel semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Avec tranquillité mais détermination, Aurore parcourut le sombre chemin d'un pas qui ne se voulait pas rapide mais pas lent non plus.

Elle arriva finalement face à une porte métallique qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu. Bien évidemment c'était l'obscurité qui l'attendait derrière.

Quelle surprise !

Mais elle ne fit pas deux pas dans la nouvelle pièce que l'espace s'illumina clairement.

Aurore put regarder la première épreuve qui l'attendait. Elle savait que chaque épreuve faisait référence à une qualité : courage, force et sagesse, mais elle ne savait pas dans quel ordre elle allait les passer.

Qu'est-ce qui s'offrait à sa vision ?

– De l'eau…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Aurore se situait sur une plateforme entourée à cent-quatre-vingts degrés d'eau et avec une profondeur certaine. Face à elle, un mur. Autour d'elle, des parois semblables. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tergiverser longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle allait devoir nager sous l'eau pour trouver l'accès à la prochaine salle.

Elle toucha la surface avec sa main. L'eau était plutôt bonne. Son faible équipement n'allait, en plus de ça, pas la gêner dans ses mouvements de brasse. En toute logique, l'épreuve consistait à démontrer qu'elle savait nager et qu'elle possédait sûrement une bonne apnée, voir une très bonne. Rien de difficile en somme…

Pas après tous les entrainements radicaux qu'elle avait subi pendant huit ans.

Elle remarqua alors les gardes qui surveillaient la première salle du test.

– Dites-moi, il est ou le piège ? Tenta-t-elle naturellement envers les femmes à la peau basanée.

Aucune réponse et aucune réaction… enfin presque.

Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile qu'on lui donne la solution. Comme si les surveillantes de l'épreuve allaient lui révéler quoi que ce soit…

Mais elle était désormais sûre que quelque chose allait se produire. Parce que même si le visage de la gérudo n'avait rien exprimé de concret, Aurore avait eu l'œil pour voir un très faible rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de la femme. Trop faible pour le commun des mortels mais largement perceptible pour elle.

Un des avantages d'avoir fait partie des Chevaliers Célestes et d'avoir été formé par eux, car elle avait appris des techniques auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir accès dans une formation classique de soldat.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle considérait ses compétences comme un cadeau empoisonné…

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que, malgré elle, la gérudo lui avait donné l'information qu'elle souhaitait. Le comité qui avait organisé l'épreuve n'allait pas la laisser nager bêtement vers la sortie, c'était une évidence.

Aurore sortit de ses pensées.

Puisque de toute manière le temps était compté, elle n'allait pas traîner à chercher le petit truc qui allait faire que sa nage allait se corser. Elle avait déjà suffisamment analysé la situation.

Elle plongea dans l'eau directement et sans aucune forme de procès.

La tête sous l'eau, elle distingua alors une ouverture à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Il n'y en avait qu'une. Pas difficile à repérer.

Après une grande inspiration à la surface, elle s'immergea totalement et nagea droit vers le passage. Elle l'atteignit et s'engouffra dans ce nouveau tunnel carré de trois mètres de côté.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une force la pousser plus loin dans le passage…

Et la lumière baisser fatalement d'intensité.

– Ah d'accord c'était ça le piège ! Pensa-t-elle dans sa tête. Un labyrinthe sous-marin.

Eh bien…

Rien d'insurmontable…

Excepté le fait de devoir respirer car ça pouvait avoir malgré tout une certaine utilité.

Ce problème fut rapidement résolu lorsqu'elle aperçut à un croisement, un rayon lumineux qui transperçait l'eau à la verticale. En quelques brasses, elle fut sous la source lumineuse et découvrit une petite cavité remplie d'air.

Ne souhaitant pas ralentir le rythme, elle ne s'attarda pas ici. Elle reprit une bouffée d'air et replongea dans l'eau tiède. Ce n'était pas ce dédale qui allait l'empêcher de réussir sa mission. Elle nagea donc vers le prochain point d'air et continua ainsi en restant confiante quant à sa réussite.

Un peu plus loin, au niveau de la deuxième porte, une gérudo patientait calmement. Éclairée par une lampe archéonique, elle lisait un livre. Sa lance était posée contre le mur à ses côtés. Soudainement curieuse de connaître le temps écoulé depuis le début de l'épreuve, elle jeta un œil à une petite horloge portative. L'épreuve avait commencée à dix-huit heures et il s'était écoulé environ six minutes depuis son lancement. Elle avait le temps alors. D'habitude les candidats réussissaient cette épreuve au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Détendue, la gérudo se réinstalla le plus confortablement possible et reprit sa lecture…

Pour seulement une trentaine de secondes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Aurore sortir calmement des profondeurs du labyrinthe en rattachant nonchalamment ses longs cheveux blonds. Effarée, la gérudo attrapa d'un coup l'horloge et regarda l'heure avant d'ouvrir grand les paupières.

Il était dix-huit heures sept…

Aurore n'avait pris que sept petites minutes pour réussir la première étape du test, là où les meilleures soldates du peuple du désert mettaient en général le double de temps.

La blonde, regarda attentivement celle venue l'accueillir et sans un mot elle fit comprendre à la gérudo d'aller ouvrir la prochaine porte sans perdre une seconde, ce qu'elle fit, non sans conserver un air choqué sur le visage.

Cela amusa Aurore de voir que la soldate n'était pas préparée à la voir débarquer aussi vite.

La traversée avait été très facile, ce genre de labyrinthe de test répondait toujours à une logique précise pour éviter que les aspirants n'y passent un temps infini, d'autant plus si le labyrinthe en question était immergé. Voilà comment Aurore avait pu trouver la sortie en un claquement de doigt. Un candidat classique ignorait la logique des couloirs de ces dédales spéciaux mais ce n'était pas le cas pour elle.

Elle en avait déjà l'habitude.

La surveillante gérudo ne s'attarda pas, sa tâche achevée et par une porte dérobée très bien camouflée, elle disparut dans le passage secret et verrouilla l'accès. Mais l'isolation acoustique n'était pas très élevée en ce lieu et Aurore put nettement entendre la gérudo courir dans le passage caché. Sûrement pour aller avertir ses camarades de ce nouveau record, à moins que ça ne soit pour vérifier qu'Aram n'avait pas réalisé le même exploit. Parce que si c'était le cas, ils allaient à coup sûr entrer dans la légende.

Elle en rigola, rien que d'y penser.

De toute manière, elle s'en foutait pas mal d'être en haut du classement, si classement il y avait.

Aurore sortit encore une fois de ses pensées lorsque la porte par laquelle la gérudo s'était échappée s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une nouvelle femme aux cheveux acajou en sortit, essoufflée, décoiffée, et même pas deux secondes plus tard, elle disparut de nouveau.

Aurore n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux et avait l'impression d'assister à une scène comique d'une comédie théâtrale qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule… Et en plus elle en était la comédienne principale.

Mais est-ce qu'une telle scène avait réellement sa place dans une épreuve aussi prestigieuse ?

Sûrement que non…

Aurore haussa les épaules et avança dans la prochaine salle qui s'annonçait surement plus rude.

O_o_O_o_O

Elle para l'attaque verticale de la femme et contre-attaqua d'une attaque circulaire en diagonale. Elle stoppa net son arme à deux centimètres de l'épaule de sa septième adversaire. Vaincue, cette dernière pesta et prit la direction d'une porte dérobée réservée aux volontaires qui avaient acceptés de faire partie de l'équipe de test. Elle n'avait pas dû s'attendre à une telle tactique de la part de la blonde aux yeux turquoise.

Pourtant, Aurore n'avait fait qu'utiliser ce qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Elle avait juste tiré parti du poids de son cimeterre et de l'inertie que cela provoquait.

Elle avait pu, ainsi, neutraliser plus de la moitié de ses opposantes en jonglant habilement entre poignard et cimeterre et en profitant du décor tropical comme d'une troisième arme naturelle.

Aurore grimpa jusqu'à une large branche en hauteur et s'y posa quelques instants, elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Ses ennemis n'essayèrent même pas de la pourchasser là-haut, préférant sûrement l'attendre sagement au camp. Ça ne l'étonna guère cela dit, elle avait clairement l'avantage dans ce milieu verdoyant. Son point fort était sa rapidité et ce terrain tropical était parfait. Elle pouvait courir, escalader et sauter partout avec une grande habileté.

Mais le retrait de ses opposantes allait la contraindre à élaborer une nouvelle stratégie.

N'en pouvant plus, Aurore accrocha ses deux lames à sa ceinture et passa sa main droite sur son visage pour essuyer toute la sueur qui s'y était accumulée. Ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes… tous étaient luisants. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à sa peau et en bataille dans toutes les directions possibles. L'ennui avec un tel décor était que la température caractéristique de ce paysage était également de la partie. La chaleur et l'humidité qui y régnaient étaient fidèles à la réalité des forêts du sud-est, insupportables pour les non-initiés, épuisantes pour les autres.

La température ne devait pas descendre en dessous de quarante degrés. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais ce n'était pas dû à la plongée dans les eaux du labyrinthe de la première salle. C'était radicalement différent et elle espérait qu'on allait lui accorder une douche avant la cérémonie.

Bonjour l'odeur sinon…

Aurore inspira une bouffée d'air brûlante et s'installa en tailleur sur la large branche. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de l'énigme.

Actuellement, elle avait pratiquement réussi le troisième test après un long moment de solitude passé devant l'énigme des constellations.

Quelle idiote elle avait été !

Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi simple ? En soi, l'énigme n'avait rien eu de compliqué, cela avait été juste de la logique, des mathématiques et du bon sens. Elle n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps si elle avait tout de suite enclenché sa matière grise.

Si la première épreuve lui avait octroyé une certaine avance, elle avait été perdue dans la seconde. Mais dans la finalité, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'avance et de retard donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à assurer sur cette fin de dernière partie d'épreuve.

Un courant d'air chaud souffla entre les feuillages et les branches. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas tant que ça mais pu apprécier le fait que ce vent était significativement plus frais que l'air ambiant.

Elle s'étira les jambes et les bras et pensa à son frère.

Quel résultat avait pu obtenir Aram au test précédent ? C'était la question qu'Aurore se posa à cet instant.

Pas qu'elle en éprouverait une quelconque jalousie si son frère n'avait pas eu de problème de blocage cérébral, mais elle considérait son erreur comme une faute irrattrapable, grave, impardonnable… alors que personne n'allait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. L'éducation des Chevaliers Célestes n'avait pas eu que du bon, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ressente ça pour une bête erreur… surtout qu'elle n'avait rien gagné et rien perdu au final.

« Ne jamais échouer » ! Cela avait eu du bon avant mais maintenant, cela lui causait du tort.

Aurore se promit intérieurement de corriger ce défaut le plus vite possible… et même d'annihiler tous les codes des Chevaliers Célestes qui entraient en contradiction avec sa façon de penser actuelle.

Enfin bref…

Juste après la réussite tardive du casse-tête et après quelques minutes de marche, Aurore avait enfin atteint la porte de la troisième et dernière salle. La gérudo qui avait été là, assise, s'était contenté d'un regard rapide vers elle avant de déverrouiller l'accès avec une clé spéciale. Aurore avait alors commencé à s'engouffrer dans le passage sans émettre, non plus, la moindre parole mais elle avait été stoppée par la guerrière lorsqu'une grande main s'était posé sur son épaule. Aurore s'était tourné vers la gérudo, intriguée.

Ah oui, c'était aussi un fait, le peuple du désert savait y faire en parole silencieuse… du moins, dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas comparable à la vie quotidienne cependant.

Ce fut donc sans lâcher le moindre son que la femme avait dégainé ce qui avait semblé, de prime abord, n'être qu'un cimeterre banal – l'obscurité n'avait pas arrangé pour voir – et l'avait tendu vers Aurore.

Toujours sur sa branche, Aurore détacha l'arme en question de sa ceinture, reçue quelques temps avant, pour la porter devant elle.

Lourde ! Elle était horriblement lourde. Elle n'était pas une experte dans la construction des armes blanches mais elle se demandait comment un objet de si petit gabarit pouvait peser autant. Elle avait beaucoup pratiqué avec ce type de lame et elle était certaine que celles de toutes ses partenaires d'entraînement avaient été, au minimum, deux fois moins lourdes. C'était avec une grimace non dissimulée qu'elle avait finalement accepté l'arme alors que la gérudo avait déjà commencé à prendre congé sans demander son reste.

La porte s'était refermée derrière elle et à sa grande surprise, aucune lumière n'était venue lui arracher les yeux. Elle avait juste entendu des murmures, des rires semblant provenir de loin et elle n'avait vu que quelques torches allumées ici et là à travers les feuillages. La salle avait été équipée en plantes et en arbres tropicaux.

La dernière étape ressemblait fortement à une mission d'infiltration en milieu sauvage. Quelques minutes après son entrée, elle avait vu des sentinelles patrouiller le long de fortifications et de tours de garde situées non loin. Il fallait bien se rendre compte que la salle était immense et qu'elle se trouvait dans un décor d'une superficie importante. Concrètement et simplement… elle devait soit : prendre le contrôle de l'objectif sans se faire « voir » … avec tout ce que cela impliquait ou bien tout bonnement neutraliser l'ensemble de ses adversaires… sans occasionner de blessure bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas le but.

Elle avait finalement opté pour la seconde option lorsqu'elle s'était vu acculée dans un cul de sac qu'elle n'avait pas vu parce qu'elle avait bêtement fait du bruit en voulant changer de cachette. Elle avait voulu en premier lieu identifier son objectif. Cela avait été chose faite mais pas comme elle l'avait voulu.

Enfin bref, elle avait dû combattre, tour à tour, sept guerrières aguerries qui n'avaient laissé que très peu de failles dans leurs manœuvres. Mais elle avait réussi à manier son cimeterre beaucoup trop lourd et à profiter du terrain pour piéger ses adversaires.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éliminer les trois dernières survivantes dans le camp d'en face.

Mais Aurore commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et ses adversaires, elles, n'avaient presque pas combattu au précédent round. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan sur ce coup-là alors elle devait la jouer finement.

Aurore sauta de son arbre et utilisa le sort qu'elle appréciait tant, un sort qui lui permettait d'atterrir en douceur après une chute sans causer de blessure. Son seul défaut était d'être visible de loin mais étant donné qu'elle se situait au milieu d'une végétation imposante, il était clairement impossible que la lueur du sort soit distinguable.

Elle put retrouver rapidement et facilement la direction à emprunter. Le cimeterre en main, Aurore s'enfonça alors, au pas de course, dans l'immensité verdoyante en suivant la direction qui allait la mener aux derniers instants de l'épreuve. Son instinct de guerrière de l'ombre prit le pas sur ses pensées, effaçant tout ce qui n'allait pas lui être utile dans les prochaines minutes. Elle ne se focalisa que sur les sons, les odeurs et sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle et dans sa vue périphérique. Elle écarta plusieurs feuilles des mains tout en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle arriva finalement au niveau d'une petite construction de bois et se plaqua contre la paroi en chêne sombre, une longue corde était posée à même le sol.

Aurore constata son faible équipement et décida de faire le point.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un haut camouflant à peine son corps, d'un pantalon isolant de l'électricité, un poignard presque inutilisable et un cimeterre pesant trois tonnes… et encore trois gérudos qui protégeaient l'endroit…

Son regard s'attarda soudain sur la corde… Elle se sentit attirée par cet objet…

Ah… Un instant !

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'arriver face à trois guerrières pour les combattre à découvert et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas attirer les trois en même temps vers elle. Au vu de la situation, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait au moins une personne pour garder le supposé objectif…

Si objectif il y avait vraiment…

Car ce n'était pas clair, personne ne lui avait rien indiqué…

C'était peut-être le but justement…

Rien ne lui disait de vaincre toutes les gardes mais rien n'évoquait le fait de prendre le contrôle d'un lieu précis non plus.

C'était elle qui avait la mainmise sur le déroulé de ce troisième test en fait…

Aurore sursauta presque. C'était comme si une lumière s'était allumée au-dessus de sa tête, comme dans les livres imagés pour enfant qu'elle avait lu étant justement enfant.

Le but de cette dernière partie d'épreuve était de mesurer ses capacités à improviser et de faire face à toutes les situations, aussi soudaines soient-elles. Il n'y avait donc pas de bonne conduite à adopter pour finir l'épreuve. Puisqu'elle n'avait aucune certitude sur ce qu'elle devait accomplir pour réussir.

C'était sans doute ça que voulait voir Riju et les hauts gradés de l'armée, des personnes qui pouvaient riposter en toutes circonstances et trouver les solutions appropriées en un laps de temps extrêmement court.

Sacrée Riju. Elle leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à elle et son frère.

Le temps était venu d'appliquer le plan qu'elle avait imaginé à l'instant, à savoir attirer deux des trois gardes en faisant du bruit avec un objet accroché à la fameuse corde.

En cherchant un peu, elle trouva plusieurs morceaux de bois suffisamment épais et solides. Une fois l'assemblage réalisé avec la corde, elle déroula sa trouvaille en prenant soin de laisser la partie contenant le bois au milieu de la végétation et put admirer les quinze mètres de longueur de la corde. Pour ce mouvement, elle avait dû changer de planque mais elle n'avait pas été aperçue et elle avait désormais un objet de quinze mètres de long qui se perdait dans les feuilles vertes au loin.

Elle commença à tirer la corde avec la masse de bois à son bout et à se déplacer autour du camp dans le but de contourner les gérudos…

Le piège fonctionna comme prévu, peut-être par chance mais au moins, deux des trois femmes avaient quitté leur poste pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Par chance, son faible accoutrement lui permettait de plus facilement se fondre dans la végétation. Elle comprit pourquoi on l'avait habillée en vert et cela la fit sourire.

Allez, encore un peu…

Les guerrières se rapprochaient de plus en plus du leurre… Plus que cinq mètres, plus que quatre…

Aurore visualisa la distance à parcourir en une fraction de seconde et sans prendre d'élan, s'élança brutalement vers l'escalier qui allait l'amener vers la dernière des femmes armées. Surprises, ses deux poursuivantes directes n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser que l'aspirante blonde les prenaient à revers qu'elle était déjà en haut de l'escalier, face à un pont de bois et face à la dernière guerrière qu'elle venait de reconnaître

Le bras droit de Makeela Riju ! Beterah ! Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Avec des cris, les deux autres femmes commencèrent à sprinter dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas bon ça, son plan ne prévoyait pas de faire face à la plus crainte des guerrières du peuple du désert et son espadon légendaire.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière la toisait sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, la pointe de son arme plantée devant elle et son regard vert perçant qui scrutait la moindre de ses réactions. Elle était dans de beaux draps. Il n'y avait rien de spécial derrière la guerrière, ce qui confirmait qu'elle allait devoir mettre hors-jeu les trois gérudos restantes.

Mais pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête autant ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait gagner. Elle n'avait presque plus de temps alors elle devait aller à l'essentiel. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de sauter du pont et de retourner se planquer mais ce n'était pas une tactique qu'elle appréciait mettre en œuvre.

Plus qu'une solution alors… Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout !

Aurore se mit alors à rigoler, faisait apparaître un rictus d'étonnement à son adversaire qui ne comprenait pas comment la blonde pouvait espérer gagner ainsi…

Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur lorsque la blonde parcourut la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparaient en une fraction de seconde et en ayant laissé son cimeterre derrière elle, se délestant ainsi de son poids. C'était son poignard qui visait désormais le cou de la gérudo. Elle espérait profiter de l'effet de surprise pour l'emporter.

Mais en un éclair également, Beterah recula d'un bond en arrière pour esquiver la charge et pu se remettre en position, l'espadon brillant droit devant elle.

Aurore s'arrêta à une distance supérieure à la longueur de la lame adverse.

Les deux femmes se firent face quelques secondes, un temps qui avait permis aux deux autres gérudos de combler leur retard.

– Eh merde…, jura-t-elle intérieurement.

La situation était critique. Cela remontait à quand la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vu acculée de cette manière-là ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question silencieuse. Cela devait remonter à beaucoup trop loin.

Toujours était-il qu'elle essaya de garder au maximum son calme.

Elle agrippa davantage la prise sur son poignard et balaya une mèche de cheveux qui était venu se coller devant son œil gauche. Les deux guerrières couraient dans sa direction. Dans moins de dix secondes, elles seront sur elle.

Bon…

Elle aurait préféré ne pas faire usage de cette capacité maintenant, surtout qu'elle avait tenu à cacher toutes ses techniques le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix à sa disposition.

Mais même si les chances de rater étaient faibles, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si elle ratait son attaque c'en était fini d'elle… pour la réussite de l'épreuve du moins.

Elle inspira lentement et se concentra.

Les deux gérudos étaient à cinq secondes derrière elle.

Aurore visualisa uniquement sa destination, le chemin à emprunter et fit une abstraction totale de ses autres sens.

Sa vision changea un court instant et elle se lança.

De son point de vue, elle se déplaça de façon à passer sous les jambes de Beterah puis fit une roulade en se retournant pour être face au dos de la commandante de la garde. Elle posa la pointe émoussée du poignard au niveau de la nuque de son adversaire.

Si pour elle, le temps avait semblé ralentir… pour ses opposantes, c'était l'exact inverse qui s'était déroulé. Le temps avait filé normalement mais elles avaient vu Aurore disparaître purement et simplement.

Bouche-bée, elles regardèrent toutes les trois avec des yeux ronds l'endroit où devait se trouver cette aspirante nommé Aurore. Soudain, l'une des guerrières hurla en pointant son cimeterre derrière la cheffe de l'armée du désert. Aurore proposa alors comme réponse de poser un peu plus fermement sa lame sur la peau basanée de la femme bien plus grande qu'elle d'une trentaine de centimètre.

Comprenant la situation, cette dernière pesta avant d'inciter ses soldates à poser leurs armes. Elles étaient vaincues !

Pas de fanfares, pas de pétales projetés en signe de victoire, Aurore entendit juste une trappe s'ouvrir non loin et en tournant légèrement la tête vers sa gauche, elle aperçut un passage qui était en plein centre du camp. Une gérudo habillée en tenue de tous les jours en sortit.

Elle avait donc bel et bien réussi son objectif, elle ne manifesta aucune joie apparente cependant, seulement un petit sourire discret qui illumina son visage pendant qu'elle passa devant les trois femmes qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la structure, Beterah l'interpella, toujours sur le pont, avec sa pose naturelle de bras droit de la reine.

– Dame Aurore, si je puis me permettre… comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Ah oui, elle avait oublié que les formules de politesse étaient toujours de mise dans ce genre de cas.

– Rien qu'une technique que j'ai affûtée depuis des années, répondit-elle machinalement. Mais je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas trop en parler, j'ai l'intention de garder mes techniques secrètes le plus longtemps possible.

– Bien… votre secret sera bien gardé…, fit Beterah avant de tousser et de prendre une voix solennelle. Mes félicitations Dame Aurore, vous avez réussi l'épreuve des étoiles, ma guerrière va vous indiquer le déroulement de la procédure. Je vous conseille vivement de vous préparer et de… prendre une douche… je pense que cela est hautement nécessaire.

– Ça va, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Répondit-elle d'un rire ironique.

Aurore se dirigea donc vers la gérudo en tenue de civile qui l'attendait juste à côté du passage.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Aurore ne put piper mot que son interlocutrice commençait déjà à débiter un texte visiblement préparé et appris à l'avance.

– Comme ne l'a pas précisé notre cheffe, vous avez réussi votre épreuve en moins de quarante-cinq minutes. C'était la limite à ne pas dépasser. Donc bravo à vous… Concernant la suite…

Elle plaça ses bras derrière son dos.

– En suivant ce chemin, vous allez atteindre les vestiaires. À partir du moment où vous serez réunie avec votre frère, vous aurez trente minutes pour vous préparer…, et vous laver…, ajouta-t-elle en se pinçant le nez. La reine en personne viendra vous chercher pour commencer la cérémonie. Elle aura lieu à l'intérieur de la citadelle, sur la place Naboris, le lieu le plus prestigieux après le palais dans notre sublime cité. Vous serez affublés du titre de Guerrier étoile et vous recevrez les présents que vous avez commandés à notre forge réputée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'en présence de la reine, vous devrez faire preuve du plus grand raffinement au niveau de votre vocabulaire et de votre tenue. La réputation de notre peuple dans ce domaine n'est plus à faire et la moindre incartade serait regrettable ! j'ajouterai ensuite que…

– Abrégez ! Lâcha Aurore d'un air las.

– Mais quelle impatience ! J'espère que vous ne ferez pas de faux pas… c'est par là, termina-t-elle en désignant la trappe à deux mètres derrière elle.

– Je vous remercie, fit Aurore en baissant la tête de manière volontairement exagéré.

Elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui, par Hylia merci, était bien éclairé et traversa un couloir avant d'atteindre un long escalier. Elle le gravit rapidement, ce qui la fit arriver dans une petite pièce équipée de bancs, de coffres, de douches heureusement, et d'une petite table sur laquelle était posée une petite collation ainsi que deux piles de serviettes propres et des vêtements pour se changer. Il y avait également un miroir non loin et Aurore pu admirer à quel point elle était repoussante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'examiner davantage la salle qu'une porte s'ouvrit juste à côté de celle par laquelle elle était entrée.

Aram, son frère, apparut dans l'embrasure. Il était, tout comme elle, trempé de la tête aux pieds et il semblait vidé de son énergie. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, un large sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il pointa son poing droit vers sa sœur.

Aurore s'approcha d'Aram et tapa le poing gauche de son frère avec le sien, celui de droite également.

– J'ai visiblement été plus rapide que toi ! On avait parié quoi déjà ? Une bière c'est ça ?

– Alors non, tu n'as pas été plus rapide que moi, j'ai été retardé… nuance, répondit Aram en levant un sourcil. J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu sur l'énigme et ensuite je me suis pris les pieds dans ces foutues branches tropicales. En plus j'ai été coursé par cinq gérudos qui avaient une endurance hors du commun, j'ai du sprinter pendant de longues minutes avant de pouvoir retourner la situation !

– Mon pauvre, ça t'emmerde tant que ça que ta sœur t'ait battu à plate couture ? Ajouta-t-elle en se retenant de rire, un air malicieux sur le visage.

– À plate couture… n'exagérons rien, je suis arrivé même pas une minute après toi ! Protesta-t-il.

– Oui oui, bien sûr…, fit-elle en se retenant de rigoler ouvertement.

Aram soupira.

– Bon bref ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de me rendre à la cérémonie dans cet état, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Elle l'observa fixement, de la tête aux pieds. Effectivement, il était couvert de sueur, de boue, de feuille et quelques petites brindilles s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux.

Aurore s'approcha de son frère et le renifla… avant de faire de même sur son propre corps.

– Ah oui pas de doute, on a bien besoin de se laver…

O_o_O_o_O

Aurore regarda autour d'elle. La nuit commençait à tomber et les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel.

Elle qui s'attendait à une cérémonie bruyante avec des spectateurs l'acclamant à haute voix, elle fut ravie de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Avant de rentrer dans le passage souterrain, la gérudo lui avait bien dit que la remise du titre allait se faire sur la plus grande place de la citadelle. Pourtant, et à cet instant, elle se trouvait sur le toit du palais avec son frère.

Apparemment il y avait eu un changement de plan à la dernière minute. Ils avaient eu, heureusement, suffisamment de temps pour se préparer convenablement. Restés fidèles à leur habitude, ils ne portaient que des vêtements simples.

Juchés sur un piédestal, ils faisaient face à la reine et à son bras droit. Aurore et Aram se tenaient droit comme des I, bien conscients de l'aspect protocolaire de la cérémonie.

Contrairement à ce qu'une personne lambda aurait pu penser, elle n'était pas en proie au stress. Totalement relâchée, elle patientait juste avec Aram à ses côtés qui ne cillait pas d'un iota. Son frère n'aimait pas ces événements de « grande occasion » selon ses propres mots, pourtant il savait toujours comment agir…

Bien plus qu'elle ! C'était indéniable.

À quelques mètres d'elle, Riju terminait de compléter les documents qui officialisaient leurs intronisations en tant que Guerrier étoile, le grade le plus prestigieux dans l'armée du désert, que seul quelques rares élus arrivaient à atteindre.

Elle et son frère avait reçu leur titre de manière formelle. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de vingt secondes avant que Riju ne les abandonne pour finir de remplir les documents de prise de fonction.

Mais ce qu'ils attendaient désormais, c'étaient leurs nouvelles armes. Leurs épées forgées par la forgeronne la plus connue de la région, avec des matériaux exclusifs, presque introuvables et le tout gratuitement. La création de ces armes avait pris un temps phénoménal, ce qui annonçait des caractéristiques uniques en leurs genres et une rareté à faire pâlir les possesseurs des plus belles lames du continent. D'après la rumeur, la boutique avait dû réduire ses commandes et augmenter le temps d'attente des simples clients pour pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur la confection des armes d'Aurore et Aram.

Après tout, la commande avait été passé par Makeela Riju en personne. C'était presque normal que la priorité lui soit donné.

Justement, en parlant d'elle. La reine venait de se lever et de faire signe à deux de ses servantes d'aller chercher les objets en question.

Aurore sentit alors une pression comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, envahir son corps. C'était si soudain qu'elle se tendit instantanément.

Les suivantes gérudos firent alors entrer une nouvelle invitée. Invitée qu'ils connaissaient désormais bien.

Alnae !

Elle arriva donc avec un chariot sur lequel était posé les trois armes… Oui trois ! Deux pour Aram et une pour elle. Elles étaient solidement fixées sur des supports métalliques richement ornés de symboles gérudos.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Aurore descendit du piédestal. Elle était comme attiré par l'arme la plus à gauche, et c'était la sienne.

C'était une sensation très étrange, elle n'avait vraiment jamais connu ça. C'était comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de son corps… mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien contraire.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir tant elle était concentrée sur le chariot et sur les armes rangées soigneusement dans leurs fourreaux, mais à ce moment, Riju la fixait avec une expression soudaine d'intérêt. C'était pareil avec Alnae, elle avait les bras croisés et fixait Aurore avec un air satisfait.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule droite.

Aram venait de la rattraper en quelques enjambées et fixait lui aussi les épées. Aurore remarqua tout de suite que l'éclat de ses yeux bleus était plus perçant, plus clair et plus brillant.

Un toussotement les firent se retourner tous les deux.

– Désolés d'interrompre votre transe mais nous aimerions vous apporter quelques précisions Alnae et moi… Pouvez-vous détourner le regard un instant s'il vous plaît ? Ajouta-t-elle pour les inciter à regarder ailleurs.

Aurore et Aram se regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un long rêve puis ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers la reine.

Riju prit un air sérieux.

– Bien, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous la première fois que l'on s'est vu, je tiens à m'en excuser. Cela concerne l'apparition de votre mère trois semaines après votre disparition, en réalité, le livre n'était pas le seul « cadeau », débuta-t-elle de but en blanc devant l'air surpris d'Aurore et d'Aram.

En retrait pour le moment derrière la reine, Alnae était concentré sur les paroles de sa souveraine.

– En plus du livre donc, votre mère, Zelda m'avait également donné une petite boite scellée en me faisant promettre de l'ouvrir uniquement que si vous apparaissiez dans ma cité, reprit Riju. Elle a ajouté qu'elle avait eu une vision en rapport avec un flacon rempli d'un liquide et des épées noires comme la nuit qui brillaient aussi bien avec la lumière du soleil qu'avec l'éclat de la lune. Huit années ont passé depuis…

– Hein ? Fit Aurore qui ne comprenait pas.

– Bon, cela va vous paraître bizarre et même un peu glauque…, fit Riju en se tenant droite. Après autant d'années d'attente, j'ai finalement ouvert cette boîte le lendemain de votre arrivée et j'y ai découvert un mot sur une feuille et petit flacon qui contenait du sang… de votre mère… parfaitement conservé. J'ai demandé à mes chercheurs et chercheuses d'examiner précautionneusement ce sang et nous avons découvert qu'il était protégé par un très puissant sort, une magie qu'aucun magicien ou sorcier ne serait capable de reproduire à cette heure.

Riju sortit la feuille évoquée plus tôt et la tendit aux deux adultes.

– Encore une fois vos parents avaient prévu toutes les éventualités, c'est pourquoi votre mère a décidé de faire ce petit échantillon sanguin en l'ensorcelant pour le rendre purement et simplement indestructible. Ce n'est pas une blague, il est impossible de l'endommager. Le sort qu'elle a utilisé est inédit. Mais Alane continue je te pris !

Cette dernière hocha la tête et inspira un grand coup. Aurore et Aram restaient à l'écoute, ils ne pouvaient pas décrocher des nouvelles révélations. Leurs yeux roulaient successivement entre Riju et la forgeronne.

– La confection de ces armes m'a pris énormément de temps comme annoncé au départ, au point même de devoir retarder toutes les autres commandes. La raison est simple ! Cet échantillon de sang a servi dans le processus de fabrication… Je vois à vos têtes que vous vous interrogez sur le pourquoi du comment… Eh bien, comme l'a très justement fait remarquer notre reine, le sang du flacon était empreint d'une magie incommensurablement puissante et j'ai décidé, avec son accord, de l'incorporer au mélange de matériaux. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle la création a été longue car à partir du moment où les lames brutes avaient été assemblées avec la garde et la poignée, je ne pouvais plus les manier sans demander l'assistance de tous mes collègues tellement leurs poids était écrasant. J'en ai informé Riju qui a tout de suite fait le lien avec le sort qui avait fusionné avec le sang…

– Effectivement, enchaîna-t-elle. Nous avons découvert qu'en plus de rendre vos nouvelles armes réellement indestructibles, elles étaient désormais impossible à utiliser sauf par toutes les personnes qui partageaient le même sang que la reine d'Hyrule… à savoir elle-même, Laura et finalement vous deux.

Aurore s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle fut stoppée une nouvelle fois par Riju.

– En d'autres termes, et de la même manière que l'épée de légende ne pouvait être manipulée que par un élu de la déesse Hylia, ces trois armes ne peuvent être maniées que par vous ! N'importe qui d'autre se retrouvera avec un poids impossible à décoller du sol. Cette mesure de protection vient tout droit de l'échantillon sanguin de votre mère et ce n'est pas tout ! Par le simple fait d'avoir ajouté le sang de la reine d'Hyrule dans la confection de vos armes et par votre présence, vous allez être capable d'utiliser, à travers vos lames, son propre pouvoir… mais sous une forme différente de celle inscrite dans les livres et dans les mémoires.

Alane prit cette formulation comme une invitation à poursuivre.

– En lisant cette lettre, vous remarquerez que Zelda parle du moment où elle prenait l'échantillon de son sang. Elle explique que son pouvoir s'active à la suite de souvenirs heureux ou grâce à un lien particulier avec une personne ! Seulement là, elle précise qu'à ce moment-là, elle était en proie à la colère…

Aurore réussit enfin à couper la gérudo et prit la parole en lisant le passage du message qu'elle venait à l'instant de recevoir dans ses mains.

– « De ce fait, en emprisonnant mon pouvoir de cette manière, et avec la douleur qui me transperce de toute part, le sang contenu dans ce flacon contiendra une partie de mon pouvoir que je n'ai jamais réellement utilisé. Il s'agit d'une partie sombre et plus violente. Ma mère m'avait une fois longuement expliqué que ma magie était pure et ne servait qu'à redonner confiance aux gens tout en défendant ce qui m'était cher. Or dernièrement, mon pouvoir s'est manifesté d'une étrange manière, il était plus instable et semblait faire l'exact opposé de ce pourquoi il doit servir. À mon avis, l'échantillon de ma magie contenu dans ce sang serait plus approprié pour une utilisation offensive. J'espère simplement que celui qui obtiendra ce pouvoir-là ne finira pas par s'en servir à de mauvais desseins. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Aurore. Le fait de savoir que c'était sa mère qui avait écrit cette lettre la rendait, d'un seul coup, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle sentait qu'un contact perdu depuis tant d'années venait de se réactiver.

Aram quant à lui n'avait pas changé d'expression mais Aurore put voir, en relevant la tête vers lui, que ses yeux brillaient. Il était très fort pour cacher ses émotions mais elle savait qu'un intérieurement, les mots l'avaient atteint.

Riju et Alnae ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet, bien conscient des sentiments que pouvaient éprouver Aurore et Aram à cet instant.

La blonde reprit d'une voix enrouée.

– Mais alors ça veut dire que…

– Oui Aurore, répondit Riju avec un doux sourire. Ces armes vous sont non seulement liées, mais elles renferment un pouvoir immense. Un pouvoir qui fait écho au tien et que tu n'as toujours pas réveillé. Une partie de votre mère vit dans ces épées et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous étiez attirés par elles quelques instants plus tôt… Bon maintenant… passons sur un aspect plus solennel…

Riju prit une grande inspiration, croisa ses bras derrière son dos et s'adressa solennellement à Aurore et Aram en se dirigeant vers le chariot.

– Les armes que voici sont empreintes d'une magie extrêmement puissante qui garantit leur indestructibilité et leur fidélité… en quelque sorte. Elles ont été créées par la meilleure forgeronne du désert et possèdent de nombreuses qualités rares et précieuses. Non seulement elles vous appartiennent de droit mais elles possèdent aussi un pouvoir d'une puissance impossible à reproduire. De ce fait, par cette confection inédite et par ses caractéristiques, je vous annonce que ces trois épées font désormais partie de la classe des « Armes Dimensionnelles ». Autant vous dire que vous pouvez désormais vous la péter de manière parfaitement légitime.

Les deux mercenaires se retinrent de rires devant l'expression mielleuse de Riju qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

– Aurore ! Aram ! Reprit-elle. J'ai l'honneur de vous remettre non seulement le titre de Guerrier étoile, mais également ces armes, forgées avec rigueur, précision et amour. J'espère qu'avec vos nouvelles amies, vous allez pouvoir briller autant qu'une étoile et réaliser vos rêves, quels qu'ils soient… Je vous laisse le soin de les prendre en main vous-même cependant, je n'ai pas envie de me casser le dos !

À ces mots, les pieds d'Aurore bougèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Aurore s'approcha lentement de l'arme qu'on lui avait faite. Très doucement, elle approcha un doigt vers le fourreau, le toucha, sentit une sensation de bien-être l'envahir, puis finalement, elle souleva l'épée de ses deux mains.

Le poids était incroyablement faible. Elle enleva la protection qui recouvrait la poignée et la garde, qui était presque inexistante de la même manière qu'un katana, puis d'un mouvement lent et avec une infime douceur, elle dégaina enfin sa rapière.

C'était comme si elle se trouvait face à un ciel étoilé brillant de mille feux. Les sensations étaient là et elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec cette rapière à la poignée et la garde mi-argentée, mi-dorée et à la fine lame d'un noir très profond, presque envoutant.

L'arme brillait, à cause du matériau principal utilisé, comme l'avait annoncé la forgeronne deux semaines avant. Étrangement, elle n'était pas éblouie, comme si un filtre empêchait cela. Cela devait venir du fait que le sang de sa mère était présent dans la rapière. Cela la protégeait donc.

Aurore se mit soudain en position de combat et enchaîna plusieurs attaques pour tester sa nouvelle partenaire. Quel ressenti incroyable. L'arme répondait au moindre de ses gestes et n'entravait en rien ses mouvements. Sa légèreté était telle qu'elle arrivait à enchaîner un nombre de coups d'estocs supérieurs à tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire par le passé. C'était tellement rapide qu'elle ne voyait presque pas les attaques… Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ça et entraîner ses réflexes visuels.

En tenant cette arme, Aurore ressentit quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié depuis des années. Le contact avec sa mère, ce contact qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir et qui l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir à l'époque. Elle remettait enfin un pied… enfin plutôt une main vue la situation, dans sa vie d'origine.

Ce cadeau était incroyable, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on avait pu lui offrir depuis tant d'années. Merci beaucoup Alnae ! Merci beaucoup Riju… et surtout.

– Merci Maman… fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle essuya alors une autre larme et épongea rapidement ses yeux. Plus joyeuse que jamais, elle se tourna vers son frère qui testait à son tour ses deux épées avec une habileté et une précision foudroyante. Cette lueur dans ses yeux… c'était la première fois aussi depuis longtemps qu'elle voyait ça dans le regard de son frère. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir comme ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait et tout ce qu'il cachait, à cet instant, il semblait apaisé et détendu.

C'est alors que sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas la rapière attira son attention.

Il y a des années de ça, après lui avoir raconté une histoire et juste avant d'aller dormir, elle avait demandé à sa mère comment elle avait réussi à sauver son père d'une mort certaine lors de la période du fléau. Zelda lui avait expliqué tendrement la manière dont elle avait fait éclore son pouvoir. Elle lui avait dit que c'était l'amour qu'elle portait à son chevalier qui avait permis cet éveil et que c'était en pensant à lui qu'elle avait accompli ce pourquoi elle possédait cette magie, à savoir protéger ce qui lui était précieux, à commencer par celui qui allait devenir son fiancé.

Cette histoire… elle l'avait retenue dans ses souvenirs sans en oublier les moindres détails.

À ce moment, c'était l'amour que lui portait sa mère qu'elle ressentait en tenant cette sublime rapière mais également l'amour fraternel qu'elle portait à son frère, cette personne qui l'avait soutenue, aidée et réconfortée quand ça n'allait pas après un dur entraînement, après une réprimande ou lorsqu'elle était en proie à ses crises de panique, comme au tout début de leur vie de mercenaire…

Sorti de ses pensées, ses yeux atterrirent directement sur sa main gauche.

Elle releva ensuite la tête et croisa le regard d'Aram, Riju et Alnae qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle avec de grands yeux. Riju avait même mis sa main devant sa bouche tellement elle était surprise.

Alors d'un mouvement de bras, elle ferma sa main gauche et la posa sur la partie gauche de son torse.

Celle-ci s'illumina et brilla d'une intense lueur dorée.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Quel retard, mais quel retard ! C'est la première fois que je prends 4 semaines pour écrire un chapitre mais que voulez-vous ?** **La période était plutôt chargée ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !** **J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout la fin... Tellement d'émotion !**

 **C'était cependant le dernier chapitre dans le désert** **gérudo. Dès le prochain nous reviendrons à la source du problème que vous connaissez si vous avez lu les chapitres précédents.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début ça me fais toujours plaisir de vous voir à chaque chapitre ^^**

 **Je ne vais pas donner de date de sortie pour le prochain chapitre mais j'essaierai de ne pas tarder !**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	20. 19 : Lettre secrète

Elle retira sa tenue royale, son collier et défit sa tresse pour laisser ses longs cheveux voler au gré des courants d'air. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de ranger ses vêtements convenablement. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et sur le dos, les bras écartés, une mèche de ses cheveux châtains blond retombant sur une partie de son visage.

Elle soupira.

Cette réunion avait été d'un ennui…

Comme toutes les autres…

Mais c'étaient ses devoirs de princesse héritière et elle devait s'y tenir.

Enfant, elle avait déjà assisté à ces rassemblements en compagnie de sa mère et de son père. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'époque mais elle y était retournée à plusieurs reprises. Ses parents furent surpris que leur fille, âgée alors de neuf ans, se découvre un intérêt soudain pour la politique et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'administration d'un royaume… Enfin c'était un bien grand mot que de dire « intérêt » vu qu'elle avait pris ça, à l'époque, pour une sorte de jeu. Du monde dans toutes les directions et ses parents à quelques mètres d'elle pendant qu'elle jouait avec son jouet représentant au choix une biche, un cheval, un ours ou un loup. Étrangement, jamais personne ne fut contrarié à l'idée d'avoir une petite fille se baladant librement dans une pièce dédiée à des discussions de la plus haute importance. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'elle en avait compris la raison…

Toujours était-il qu'elle s'était intéressée de près à ce domaine. Un domaine qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas pu choisir. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'envie. Quelque chose s'était produit et ce quelque chose avait mis en marche son inconscient, une soudaine envie de contribuer au bien-être du royaume.

Par la suite, elle était venue le plus souvent possible aux réunions avec les membres du gouvernement et les monarques d'Hyrule. Commençant alors son rôle avec beaucoup trop d'années d'avance, explosant toutes les statistiques du continent et suscitant un engouement que ses parents avaient dû freiner, de peur de la voir disparaître à son tour… d'une certaine manière.

Mais quelque part, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle sentait un manque alourdir son cœur, le genre de manque qui n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de consommable.

Parce que oui, ce changement soudain dans ses habitudes avait été provoqué par un évènement qui avait eu la puissance d'un ouragan. C'était il y a huit ans, lors du bal annuel…

Elle n'en avait que très peu de souvenirs car un choc sur son front l'avait plongée dans un sommeil forcé alors qu'elle tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi tous les invités du bal parce qu'elle s'était perdue… Des images lui inspirant un sentiment d'insécurité. Elle se souvenait juste avoir vu la tête du maître d'armes de son frère passer à quelques centimètres d'elle avec un regard étrange et un tatouage brillant sur la paume de sa main. Main qui l'avait ensuite plongée dans l'inconscience. Juste après… et bien… plus rien… le noir… jusqu'à son réveil, dans sa chambre… Cette même chambre qu'elle occupait depuis sa naissance et dans laquelle elle avait souffert de la solitude. Un sentiment terrible qui avait affecté son sommeil et détruit sa bonne humeur enfantine.

Rien n'avait changé.

Le même lit à baldaquin, la même commode, les mêmes fenêtres, les mêmes tapis, la même lampe, les mêmes livres, la même atmosphère, jusqu'aux chants des oiseaux matinaux qui ne variaient pas dans leurs tonalités.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait une princesse, la dernière de la famille mais également la seule enfant de la fratrie… Ce n'était pas récent bien sûr car cela faisait huit ans que la tragédie était arrivée, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir la seule héritière d'un trône qui lui paraissait maintenant bien froid et inhospitalier. Comment ses parents arrivaient-ils à le supporter ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé et ce nouveau gouvernement ténébreux, l'ambiance au sein du château était devenue si austère…

Laura ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, comme elle le faisait trop souvent maintenant.

Finalement, ce manque qu'elle ressentait trouvait peut-être son origine de ce lien fraternel qu'elle avait brusquement perdu. Un grand frère et une grande sœur disparue, une famille devenue silencieuse et une vie qui suivait son chemin de façon monotone. Malgré tout l'amour que son père et sa mère lui avaient donné, quitte à la surprotéger, elle ne ressentait qu'un terrible vide.

Presque plus rien ne lui faisait plaisir. Ses repas n'avaient aucun goût, elle n'avait aucune discussion d'amie avec sa désormais seule servante débordée de travail et par-dessus tout, elle devait suivre les cours de professeurs acariâtres, sévères et inintéressants. Elle ne cherchait même plus à comprendre le moindre mot sortant de la bouche de ces personnes âgées imbues d'elles-mêmes et vantardes à souhait. C'étaient tellement des moments difficiles à passer qu'elle en était venue à sécher littéralement les leçons en sortant se cacher dans le jardin ou dans des pièces secrètes qu'un nombre infime de personnes connaissaient.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer de l'éducation…

Alors elle faisait tout en autodidacte car son seul loisir était d'apprendre, apprendre par elle-même. C'était là son seul réconfort en dehors des bras chaud de ses parents. Apprendre pour devenir celle qui changerait le pays qu'elle reconnaissait de moins en moins.

C'était une de ses ambitions les plus chères. Elle y mettait toute son énergie et elle progressait vite, très vite, trop sûrement pour une jeune fille de quinze ans. Sa maîtrise était telle qu'elle surpassait tous les spécialistes de la cour, les laissant sur le carreau à chaque débat et à chaque rassemblement des têtes les plus éminentes de la région et des royaumes limitrophes, le tout avec une étonnante et grande facilité.

Elle avait des connaissances solides en science, en politique et en histoire. Elle faisait aussi beaucoup d'exercice physique au grand dam de la cour et des royaumes voisins qui arguaient du fait que c'était totalement inapproprié pour une princesse. Mais en attendant, ce n'était pas leur progéniture ou leur héritier pompeux qui pouvait prétendre avoir sa force, sa vitesse et son agilité. Mais elle n'excellait pas partout non plus. Dans les autres domaines, elle était plutôt moyenne.

Cependant, certains la voyaient malgré tout comme la digne successeur du trône. À cela s'ajoutait ceux qui la voyaient comme un génie, d'autres encore comme une bête de savoir… Mais elle restait humaine avant tout et elle avait ses défauts… comme tout le monde.

Mais ça, de moins en moins de personnes s'en rendaient compte…

C'était encore pire lors de son anniversaire où une ribambelle de têtes aristocratiques se pressaient pour la courtiser. Cela n'arrivait pas forcément qu'à ce moment-là mais c'était, chaque année, la pire journée de sa vie. Elle entendait tous ces hommes parler de leur vie en essayant de la séduire avec des titres, des terres, des exploits. Certains essayaient de la toucher, parfois à des endroits inappropriés et sans forcément utiliser le prétexte de la valse… Et c'était interminable ! Au point qu'elle atteignait à chaque fois un niveau d'exaspération proche de l'explosion. Heureusement, jamais personne encore n'avait réussi l'exploit de toucher la moindre parcelle de son corps en dehors de ses mains. Elle avait suffisamment de présence et d'autorité pour empêcher cela. Elle arrivait toujours à les chasser, quand ce n'était pas sa mère ou son père en personne qui s'en occupaient. Mais chaque année ils revenaient et chaque année elle vivait un enfer.

Elle savait que c'était comme ça dans la haute société mais elle ne considérait pas cela comme quelque chose de normal. Elle n'avait envie que de dégager ses prétendants à coups de pied au cul, mais son statut l'en empêchait… Quoique, elle s'était déjà laissé aller à quelques manifestations de fureur qui avaient laissé des traces tangibles dans les esprits de certaines personnes…

Et dire qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans…

Mais de cette manière, elle était devenue le sujet de conversation des citadins et des nobles, tantôt de façon positive, tantôt de façon négative. Renforçant encore plus son isolement. À l'exception de ses parents, elle ne voyait plus que des sourires de façade et des amitiés fictives. Elle était profondément seule. C'était sa triste réalité.

Un oiseau de couleur rouge se posa à l'une de ses fenêtres et commença à chanter. Cela la sortit de ses pensées.

Laura se leva, prit un bocal et se dirigea vers la vitre de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Un courant d'air agréable passa dans ses cheveux en même temps qu'un rayon du soleil éclaira son visage avec une délicate teinte orangée. Avec toutes ces histoires, elle en avait oublié la notion du temps. Le soleil se couchait et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le petit oiseau n'avait pas fui et restait là à picorer les graines que lui donnait la jeune princesse. L'oiseau semblait ravi et cela fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la châtaine aux yeux verts.

En dehors de sa volonté de sortir du lot et de s'imposer comme la future dirigeante qu'elle était, elle avait un autre rêve et son ambition allait lui permettre de l'atteindre le moment venu.

Mais avant tout cela, elle allait devoir se préparer…

Se préparer pour la réception qui allait avoir lieu le soir même. Ah oui, elle aurait préféré bien mieux comme perspective d'amusement nocturne ! Elle ne connaissait même pas les raisons qui faisaient que cette soirée existait mais ne s'en soucia guère tellement cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Encore une fois, on allait attendre d'elle une prestance et une conduite irréprochable et encore une fois elle allait désobéir à ces nombreuses règles qu'elle rêvait de voir brûler sur une table, face à tous les officiels.

Elle se promit de le faire un jour. Parole de future reine !

Comme toutes les réceptions de la cour hylienne, il y avait des nobles, et forcément dans le tas, il y avait des prétendants. Des hommes, mais également quelques femmes, à chasser par n'importe quelle méthode. Elle prit note de s'équiper de ses bottes de montagnes, plus dures mais ayant la forme et la couleur de ses bottines habituelles. Ça c'était pour tous les hommes un peu trop entreprenants, si jamais elle devait faire usage de ses pieds.

Mais dans tous les cas, la soirée allait s'éterniser et cela annonçait une nuit courte.

Pourvu qu'on ne la réveille pas à l'aurore pour quelque chose d'inutile…

O_o_O_o_O

 _Chère Laura Bosphoramus Hyrule, deuxième princesse et héritière au trône,_

 _Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te contacter par le biais des mots. J'ai beaucoup de nouveaux éléments à t'apporter et je suis certaine que cela va t'intéresser ! Il faudrait que toi ou ta mère activiez votre pouvoir pour retirer la protection que j'ai placée sur cette lettre. Zelda sait de quelle protection je parle. Cela vous permettra d'accéder à une information supplémentaire de la plus haute importance et strictement confidentielle._

 _Mais d'abord, comment vas-tu ?_

 _J'ose espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux au château… enfin, dans la mesure du possible. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs qui font état d'un manque de bien-être évident pour toutes les personnes qui y logent de manière prolongée. J'espère que le gouvernement actuel ne te mène pas la vie dure avec toutes leurs règles et leurs censures._

 _En plus, la saison estivale va commencer dans quelques semaines et avec elle, tous les invités habituels de la cour, les représentants des pays avoisinants et enfin tous tes prétendants qui ne pensent qu'à leur avenir et à leur possible accession au trône… Heureusement que ton anniversaire est en fin de période automnale… Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour leur botter le derrière, comme tes parents et toi-même savez si bien le faire… J'aime bien remettre les prétentieux à leur place !_

 _Mais passons, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris aujourd'hui. Tu dois avoir remarqué le sceau rouge carmin en bas de cette lettre ? Tu sais alors ce que ça veut dire ? Tu devras donc détruire la missive après ta lecture car les informations dont je vais te faire part maintenant sont sensibles et il vaudrait mieux que ça ne tombe pas entre toutes les mains. Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler…_

 _Inutile que ceux qui tirent les ficelles de la vie politique d'Hyrule soient au courant._

 _Veille à retenir les détails que je vais te présenter quelques lignes plus loin._

 _Pour commencer, je vais recevoir bientôt mes derniers émissaires. J'ai mis fin hier à cette procédure. À compter de ce jour, je n'en ai plus besoin car j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Après trois ans d'efforts et quelques belles rencontres je dois l'avouer, j'ai enfin réussi à dénicher les personnes qu'il me fallait. Ce ne fut pas une mince à faire mais on y est, la première phase de notre plan est en marche… Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu ce qu'il en est. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois perdue dans mes explications._

 _Sur ce…_

 _Il y a de cela huit semaines, j'ai pris contact avec le dirigeant des Chevaliers Célestes, avec la méthode et la forme habituelle. J'ai prétexté une alliance entre ma région et son organisation pour augmenter mes chances d'avoir une réponse. J'avais étudié la situation géopolitique du continent pour voir dans quelle mesure je pouvais pousser cette demande à l'extrême. N'oublions pas que c'est un acte assez inhabituel pour notre région qui a toujours fonctionné en circuit fermé. Concernant le retour de ma proposition, elle ne s'est pas fait attendre très longtemps. Reiyan m'a révélé qu'il était très surpris d'une telle demande mais qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient dans l'absolu. Dans sa réponse, il m'a explicitement dit que cette alliance serait profitable pour apporter un support armé viable à ses unités d'élite chargées d'agir sur le continent et peut-être même au-delà des mers. Un projet initié des années plus tôt qui porte de plus en plus ses fruits tant sa réussite se fait ressentir par les différents royaumes de manière exponentielle. Selon-moi, il est certain qu'il a trouvé là, le partenaire idéal. Si cette collaboration existait, il aurait l'opportunité d'agir au sein même d'Hyrule, de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, ce qui est bien évidemment dangereux._

 _Nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup mais il m'a assuré dès sa première réponse qu'il acceptait la proposition en échange d'un petit service, celui d'accueillir pendant vingt-et-un jour, deux de ses plus brillants combattants. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup pourquoi il avait, de lui-même, imposé ce choix sans que j'en fasse la demande. C'était étrange, mais en même temps, cela m'offrait une chance inouïe d'avoir à ma disposition, deux membres de cette organisation qui, finalement, nous était toujours bien mystérieuse._

 _Je n'ai pas attendu qu'ils arrivent à moi pour aller les chercher, ses deux fameux émissaires. C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais leur faire une surprise. Je suis donc allée les retrouver dans un relais, celui de la Falaise Rubis à l'Est… Au moment où je suis arrivée, ils étaient seuls dehors, en train de manger des brochettes de viande… Crois-moi que je me suis retenue pour ne pas en prendre sinon ma bourse en aurait pris un coup…_

 _En parlant de bouffe, tu pourras m'envoyer une boîte de biscuits à la pomme Astra ? J'ai commencé à aimer ça récemment et je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

 _Bref…_

 _Pour plus de confort, j'avais emmené avec moi des chevaux gérudos et mes fameuses plateformes de transport ; les Velsas. Ce ne fut pas une mince à faire d'amener tout ce beau matériel à destination mais je suis heureuse d'y être arrivée. Pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en voyant à qui j'avais affaire. Deux jeunes adultes, un garçon et une fille, âgés de dix-huit et dix-sept ans, de vrais beau-gosses dans leur genre… S'ils m'avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient issus d'une famille royale que je les aurais cru sans l'ombre d'un doute…_

 _Mais passons, je divague…_

 _Ils font partie d'une petite équipe de sept personnes, eux compris, qui agissent dans l'ombre. La fille en est d'ailleurs la cheffe. C'est véritablement un groupe d'assassins surentrainés dans les grandes lignes. Étrangement, la façon de penser, de parler et d'agir de mes deux invités était parfaitement normale. On voit qu'ils ont eu des bases d'éducation solides. Ça tranche avec les personnes que j'avais fait venir avant, Ils ont la tête sur leurs épaules et ils sont conscients de ce qu'ils font ou presque… j'y reviendrai plus tard._

 _Je les ai fait venir dans ma citadelle dès le lendemain soir de notre rencontre et je les ai invités à un diner de réception privée, histoire de pouvoir déjà commencer les hostilités si je peux ainsi m'exprimer. Ces échanges furent véritablement passionnants et instructifs, ils m'ont révélé pas mal de choses que j'ignorais sur les Chevaliers Célestes, leur mode de vie, leur manière de procéder, la partie comptabilité etc. J'en avais tellement en tête que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit… Je te jure, c'était incroyable…_

 _Le reste du séjour s'est déroulé le plus naturellement du monde et plus le temps passait, plus des zones d'ombres disparaissaient de ma tête… mais des problèmes ont commencé à germer. De toutes les révélations faites par mes deux invités, certaines m'ont interpellée et même alarmée. Des choses qui nous avaient échappé durant tout ce temps et qui pourraient expliquer la plupart des cas non résolus des dix dernières années._

 _Selon moi, l'organisation des Chevaliers Célestes, et plus précisément Reiyan Arlaurhys, fait usage d'un procédé de manipulation mentale envers ses guerriers. Je pencherais soit pour un sort extrêmement puissant, soit pour une manière d'enseigner spécifique qui arrive à conditionner l'esprit. La réaction de mes deux invités n'a fait que confirmer cette théorie, ils étaient surpris de n'avoir jamais conçu l'idée de désobéir à un ordre, de remettre en question une décision ou carrément de quitter les Chevaliers Célestes. La fille a pris conscience d'un fait spécifique, vécu par elle et ses camarades, qu'elle m'a détaillé._

 _Apparemment, à chaque début de mission, son esprit se vidait totalement pour ne penser qu'à son objectif. Une montée d'adrénaline et une augmentation de la lucidité qui, selon ses propres mots, la rendaient bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'était habituellement lors d'entrainements ou d'exercices sur le terrain… et c'est un fait valable pour tous les membres de son équipe. Elle m'a décrit ça comme une sorte de porte qui se verrouillait, la privant de ses pensées superflues… et étant donné qu'ils sont la majorité du temps en mission…_

 _J'attire ton attention sur cette info en priorité parce qu'elle est d'une importance primordiale. Si un tel problème est ressenti par les membres de ce groupe d'assassin, il y a fort à parier que cela touche absolument toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour les Chevaliers Célestes. Apparemment, les unités d'élites fonctionnent sur la performance et sur les résultats, toutes les personnes incompétentes seraient alors transférées dans des groupes de bas d'échelles pour ne pas dire qu'elles se retrouvent aux tâches les plus ingrates. Les fameuses unités d'élites, dont les « exploits » sont ventés un peu partout sur notre continent, seraient en réalité mus par une volonté de puissance et de gloire, s'appropriant les mérites des guerriers inférieurs à eux. En gros, on donne le sale boulot à ceux qui ne représentent rien ou qui sont dangereux et on laisse la gloire aux autres. Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire que les élites seraient inoffensives pour autant ! Comme leur nom l'indique, ce sont des soldats de très haut rang et leurs compétences en combat doivent être d'un niveau inimaginable. Maintenant ajoute à ça le fait qu'ils subissent surement une sorte de sort de blocage et tu comprendras aisément le danger que cela représente. En d'autres termes, on peut faire face à une armée réduite mais dont la force est à des années-lumière des nôtres…_

 _Je ne suis même pas sûre que ma propre armée soit capable de leur tenir tête…_

 _Cependant, j'ai aussi appris que les personnes aptes à partir en mission chez les Chevaliers Célestes ne peuvent le faire qu'à partir de quinze ans. Même si ce n'est pas direct, il peut s'agir d'un procédé de contrôle détourné. Selon-moi, il doit y avoir un objet, quelque chose de matériel, qui doit assurer ce genre de contrôle mental. Ça me paraît improbable que Reiyan arrive à maintenir un pouvoir qui touche autant de têtes vivantes simultanément. À ma connaissance et après toutes les recherches effectuées sur lui, il n'a pas de haute connaissance en magie et je suis formelle, j'ai épluché les archives de toutes les académies reconnues à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde._

 _Je vais taire tout de suite une question qui doit te passer par la tête en ce moment-même. Je ne pense pas que ton frère et ta sœur : Aram et Aurore, soient intégrés au sein de ces unités d'élites. Cela m'étonnerait fortement… et cette idée n'est pas d'actualité car je n'ai eu aucune information à ce sujet de la part de mes deux invités… Ils m'ont dit ne pas connaître un frère et une sœur se prénommant Aram et Aurore. Étant donné leur honnêteté, je n'ai malheureusement pas de raison de croire qu'ils m'ont menti volontairement._

 _Tu dois te demander également pourquoi ils m'ont fait autant de révélations ? Comment ont-ils pu la trahir aussi facilement ? Je m'étais posé la même question figure-toi, lors de notre premier entretien. Mais tu verras que la raison en est toute bête, il suffit juste d'un peu de lumière et d'amour pour comprendre…_

 _J'ai pris l'initiative de récupérer le livre que ta mère m'avait donné il y a de cela huit ans pour le remettre à mes deux invités. Zelda s'en souvient parfaitement, tu lui demanderas, ça concerne le miroir ! Grâce à cet ouvrage, la fille a pu déterminer que cette technique de téléportation devait déjà exister et qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'un exemplaire aie pris place au sommet de la tour principale du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes. Si c'est le cas, cela viendra soutenir l'hypothèse que les agresseurs d'il y a huit ans étaient arrivés directement dans le château en déjouant toute la sécurité mise en place pour cet évènement tragique. Tout ça grâce à une technologie que nous ne maitrisons pas encore…_

 _Avec l'approbation de tous les spécialistes gérudo et sheikah présents, nous avons lancé la construction d'un miroir similaire dans le but de renvoyer mes deux émissaires dans leur base en un claquement de doigt, leur permettant ainsi de rester une semaine supplémentaire parmi mon peuple. Je leur ai prévu un départ pour avant le lever du soleil. Fort heureusement, l'ensemble de l'organisation ne sera pas présent au moment du retour des deux mercenaires, ma source est fiable et catégorique._

 _Pour bien que tu comprennes… Mes invités sont restés officiellement trois semaines… Officieusement, ils sont restés vingt-huit jours, soit quatre semaines. Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, les deux mercenaires viendront tout juste d'être renvoyés chez eux, dans un complexe presque vide de tout individu. Si ma source ne s'est pas trompée, l'organisation devrait remettre les pieds dans leur base une heure ou deux après mes invités. Si jamais il y a une complication, ils auront de la marge pour agir en conséquence._

 _Passons maintenant à quelque chose d'aussi intéressant et ça concerne la nouvelle mission des Chevaliers Célestes dans le royaume d'Aytema, celle qui mobilise presque tous les membres de l'organisation._

 _Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que ce sont mes deux très beaux mercenaires qui en sont à l'origine. Effectivement, eux et leurs quatre camarades étaient en mission là-bas il y a un mois et demi. Ils ont apparemment retrouvé un des faux gardes qui est responsable de la catastrophe du bal._

 _Là où ça devient bizarre, c'est que ce traitre ne serait pas lié aux Chevaliers Célestes comme nous le pensions au début mais à une autre organisation qui aurait le même objectif… renverser le trône d'Hyrule et possiblement vous tuer : toi et tes parents. J'ai la quasi-certitude que certains de leurs membres sont déjà au sein de ton château. Fais donc très attention encore une fois._

 _Pour en revenir aux faits passés…_

 _La première opération visait à réduire au silence des hauts fonctionnaires d'une ville nommé Leurain ainsi qu'une famille d'une cruauté sans pareille. Apparemment, tous de mèche avec le roi d'Aytema qui serait lui-même lié à un royaume inconnu qui serait la cause de la tragédie d'il y a huit ans. Ça concorde avec nos propres informations sauf le fait d'avoir un deuxième groupe armé sur les bras. Eux et les Chevaliers Célestes se livrent une querelle qui dure depuis quelques années mais là-dessus, je n'en sais pas plus. Le garde trouvé par mes deux mercenaires serait du côté de cette deuxième organisation et il s'est suicidé pour garder le silence donc pas moyen de gonfler nos connaissances sur le sujet. Mais au vu de ce que j'ai dit avant, est-ce que les deux groupes auraient coopéré un jour ? Est-ce que la seconde organisation possèderait son propre miroir ? Ça devient un beau bordel par vrai ?_

 _Pour finir, j'aimerais parler rapidement d'Hystoria Arlaurhys, la fille de Reiyan. De ce que j'ai pu entendre de la bouche de mes deux têtes guerrières, il est certain que cette fille a un problème. Cette fille, Hystoria, a un lien avec l'enlèvement de ton frère et de ta sœur, c'est indéniable, mais il y aurait une raison profonde à ça, quelque chose en rapport avec son enfance ou un truc du genre. Je pencherais pour un cruel manque d'affection et une solitude omniprésente mais je n'en sais pas plus. Loin de moi l'idée de la disculper totalement mais je trouverais ça insensé qu'on la considère à cent pour cent responsable de la disparition d'Aram et Aurore si jamais on doit la passer devant la justice._

 _Donc en résumé, on a : les Chevaliers Célestes dont on ne possède aucune preuve de leur implication dans la catastrophe du bal mais qui restent les suspects numéros un ! La seconde organisation qui ne fait presque pas parler d'elle, dont on ne sait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle a peut-être les mêmes objectifs et que je soupçonne d'avoir déjà investi nos terres ! Un royaume caché qui veut notre peau et dont les raisons restent obscures ! Une sacrée énigme mais il y a matière à creuser le sujet un peu plus._

 _Sans oublier la situation actuelle dans ton château qui vous empêche de mener à bien vos recherches sur la disparition de ton frère et de ta sœur._

 _Pour finir, j'ai l'intime intuition que cette fameuse servante, portée disparue en même temps que vos enfants, pourrait en savoir plus. De ce que m'avait dit Zelda, elle se serait comportée de façon étrange avant la catastrophe et les nombreux dessins retrouvés dans son livre confirment cette théorie. Viendrait-elle de ce royaume mystérieux ?_

 _Malheureusement, elle est restée introuvable ces dernières années donc on ne peut pas exploiter cette piste-là… pour le moment du moins. Il va falloir engager une procédure discrète à ce niveau-là. J'ai les capacités de le faire désormais, à tous les niveaux, donc réponds moi favorablement si vous êtes d'accord._

 _Mes deux mercenaires ont engagé la première phase du plan comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Trouver le miroir archéonique des Chevaliers Célestes s'il y en a vraiment un et le détruire. Si jamais ils réussissent à retourner certains de leurs camarades contre les Chevaliers Célestes, ils ont l'ordre de les ramener ici… mais je ne place pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dedans, surtout concernant Hystoria. On a besoin de ce qu'elle sait et j'ai bien peur que l'on doive employer la manière forte pour la faire venir, d'où la possibilité d'engager une autre mission discrète menée par mes soins et avec la collaboration d'un peuple tel que les Piafs ou les Zoras. J'ai déjà pris contact avec eux pour les modalités et ils sont prêts à agir. Surtout que les Zoras devraient bientôt terminer leur projet de canon à haute pression…_

 _Pour en revenir à mes deux mercenaires, et dans un souci de préserver leur sécurité, ils ont également reçu l'instruction de revenir immédiatement à Hyrule à la fin de leur mission ! Je ne sais pas comment ils vont s'y prendre mais pour parer à toutes les éventualités, j'ai envoyé mes guerrières et quelques Sheikah dans tout Hyrule afin de les intercepter et de les mettre en lieu sûr. Selon le plan, ils devront se retrouver à Prema, la ville du plateau du prélude mais on ne sait jamais. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes, toi et tes parents, si jamais mes deux nouveaux espions doivent trouver refuge dans votre château… même si c'est clairement une très mauvaise idée._

 _Si la mission réussit, on aura une longueur d'avance sur nos ennemis et on pourra procéder à la seconde phase : la découverte de ce royaume caché qui serait la clé de pas mal d'affaires non élucidées, comme la destruction du village Mysteny il y a dix ans. J'espère simplement que tout cela ne signifie pas qu'on va s'en prendre une sur le coin de la tête, presque vingt ans après la fin du fléau Ganon._

 _Au vu de toutes ces nouvelles, je te conjure de faire très attention aux personnes que tu côtoies et je parle d'absolument tout le monde, même de l'homme ou de la femme qui est en cuisine. C'est valable aussi pour ta vassale. Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa mais juste de la sécurité._

 _J'espère que ces informations vont t'aider… vont vous aider !_

 _Mes sincères salutations à toi et tes parents !_

Makeela Riju, Reine des Gérudos !

Elle se redressa vivement de sa chaise et fit sursauter sa femme de chambre aux cheveux rose cerise qui s'affairait à rendre son lit à peu près présentable.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir un courrier pareil de bon matin alors qu'elle était à peine réveillée. La soirée de la veille avait été longue… très longue, et on l'avait sortie du lit à l'aube mais contrairement à ses craintes, ce n'était pas pour des futilités. Son corps et son esprit avaient brusquement répondu présent lorsqu'elle avait vu le nom de l'expéditrice de cette lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Laura ne savait pas qui avait amené la lettre. Tous les courriers étaient vérifiés désormais, même les courriers diplomatiques et les messages urgents. Ordre de la majorité du gouvernement. Ordre incroyablement dangereux car cassant totalement la vie privée des gens. La sienne d'abord et celle des personnes qui refusaient encore et toujours d'être en contact avec ceux qui avaient transformés le château en une véritable prison.

Elle ne fit aucun geste évocateur devant sa servante mais elle pria intérieurement pour que le contenu de la lettre soit passé entre les mailles du filet. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait été toujours le cas…

Outre le fait de son contenu sensible, c'était clairement la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle avait reçu depuis des années… enfin une progression significative, enfin un élément susceptible de la sortir de la monotonie ambiante. Elle dû relire la lettre plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une joie immense s'était emparée d'elle mais elle dû refreiner son envie de sauter partout, la mise en garde avait suffi à la refroidir. De plus la mention d'une protection magique qui cachait une information confidentielle n'était pas anodine. Était-ce quelque chose de grave ?

Son euphorie avait fait place à un sentiment assez singulier cependant. Pourquoi demander une boîte de biscuits, à la pomme Astra qui plus est, au beau milieu d'une lettre sérieuse ? Peu de personnes étaient au courant mais la reine Gérudo n'avait jamais aimé cette pâtisserie. Il n'y avait qu'elle, ses parents, son frère et sa sœur qui en mangeaient… Alors pourquoi lui envoyer ces gourmandises, au beau milieu du désert… pourquoi… ?

– Minute ! Lâcha-t-elle à pleine voix.

Ludine sursauta une seconde fois.

– Qu'il y a-t-il princesse ? Fit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

– Rien… Ne t'en préoccupe pas ! Répondit la princesse.

Laura serra brièvement la lettre contre sa poitrine.

Une petite lueur pleine d'espoir venait de se former mais elle ne pouvait y croire et surtout ne pas se donner de faux espoir. C'était inconcevable car Riju avait bien affirmé que son frère et sa sœur ne faisaient pas partie des Chevaliers Célestes. De plus ils n'avaient jamais eu aucune nouvelle à ce sujet.

Laura se regarda. Elle n'était habillée que de sa chemise de nuit, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre incroyable et son pied droit la lançait un peu, souvenir des quelques coups de pied qu'elle avait distribués la veille à ses prétendants un peu trop collants devant l'air médusé des invités riches et élégants.

On allait parler d'elle à nouveau mais ça n'allait pas changer son quotidien. Les habitants du royaume l'appréciaient énormément alors qu'importe l'avis de l'aristocratie et de la noblesse.

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs récents.

Elle devait aller informer ses parents, en urgence. Étaient-ils réveillés ? Surement que non. Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait les sortir de leur lit. Elle avait besoin de sa mère car son propre pouvoir était beaucoup trop instable. Ne l'ayant jamais réellement maitrisé, elle risquerait de cramer le courrier. Ce n'était pas un risque à prendre.

Laura se tourna vers sa femme de chambre, et sans une parole, lui fit comprendre ses intentions. La servante se dirigea vers la penderie et après un court instant, dénicha une tenue plus adaptée qu'un habit nocturne. Elle la tendit à la châtaine qui la prit immédiatement en remerciant la domestique.

Une fois vêtue de son ample robe couleur vanille, elle réajusta à la hâte sa chevelure, prit fermement la lettre entre ses mains et quitta sa chambre d'un pas précipité.

Fort heureusement, la chambre de sa mère et de son père n'était pas très loin de la sienne. Elle n'avait que trois couloirs et deux escaliers à parcourir au pas de course. Une formalité pour une sportive comme elle.

Le long de son chemin, elle croisa quelques gardes qui ne s'intéressèrent même pas à elle. Ils avaient l'habitude visiblement de voir leur princesse courir partout dès qu'elle le pouvait. De toute manière, ce régiment de protection royale ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé de près ou de loin à la famille dont ils assuraient la sécurité…

En fait, personne ne s'intéressait à eux…

Laura arriva devant les deux portes qui fermaient la pièce privée du couple royal. Elle toqua d'une manière précise afin de faire savoir que c'était elle mais après quelques secondes, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte. Elle frappa à la porte une seconde fois mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Tiens… ça c'était bizarre.

Laura essaya ensuite d'ouvrir la porte mais impossible de la déplacer, elle était fermée.

Cela voudrait-il dire que ses parents étaient déjà partis prendre leur petit déjeuner ? C'était une possibilité, surtout en ce moment, mais cependant, ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de fermer cette pièce du palais alors que les domestiques devaient s'afférer à nettoyer le peu de choses qu'ils avaient à effectivement nettoyer.

Légèrement décontenancée, Laura décida alors de se rendre à la cuisine, mais seulement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réfectoire. Elle n'avait aucun endroit ou cacher la missive. Sa robe ne lui laissait aucun emplacement de rangement. Eh bien tant pis, elle la porterait à la main.

Les deux salles qu'elle recherchait se trouvaient au même étage que sa propre chambre mais de l'autre côté du château. Laura reprit donc sa course dans le sens inverse, dévala les marches des deux larges escaliers en spirale puis emprunta le seul et unique couloir qui faisait le tour du château, l'accès le plus rapide vers un de ses lieux favoris.

Parce que, comme son frère, elle était plutôt gourmande.

L'activité au sein du château commençait doucement à prendre vie et les rayons du soleil venaient frapper les vitres régulièrement placées le long du passage circulaire. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait, sans doute. Une journée pleine de révélations joyeuses, elle l'espérait.

Après une course effrénée qui n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes, elle arriva devant le réfectoire et un rapide examen oculaire lui permit de comprendre que son père et sa mère n'étaient pas là non plus. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs strictement personne. Très bien…

De plus en plus étrange.

Elle parcourut les vingt mètres qui la séparaient des cuisines et entra brusquement, étonnant les quelques cuisiniers qui s'affairaient à nettoyer leur lieu de travail depuis la fête de la nuit précédente.

Mais rien à faire, ils n'étaient pas là non plus. Laura demanda alors poliment aux personnes présentes s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu ses parents. On lui répondit que non.

Bon… décidément.

Dans les jardins peut-être ? Elle avait une vue d'ensemble du jardin royal depuis les fenêtres de sa chambre. C'était le moyen le plus rapide pour confirmer ou non la présence des monarques sans avoir à avaler couloirs, escaliers, remparts et tout ce qui servait à se déplacer.

Elle remonta une nouvelle fois les étages en étant un peu essoufflée. Elle avait une excellente forme physique mais courir comme ça de grand matin sans avoir avalé son premier repas de la journée n'aidait forcément pas. Elle commençait à avoir chaud d'ailleurs.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant son chez elle le plus naturellement du monde, ce fut une tout autre surprise qui l'attendait. Trois gardes étaient postés, droits comme des I, et l'un d'eux tenait Ludine, sa servante, en respect. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle plaça ses deux mains dans son dos pour cacher la lettre. L'ambiance changea brutalement et sa bonne humeur s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sa froideur princière prit immédiatement le dessus.

– Votre Altesse ! Commença l'un des soldats avec un sourire étrange. Nous vous cherchions partout. Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait !

Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Et en quel honneur ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous et la moindre des choses serait de m'avertir de la raison de votre présence ! Répondit sèchement et froidement Laura en réponse au rictus qui se formait sur les lèvres des trois soldats.

– Vous le saurez bien assez vite, maintenant suivez-nous…

– Et si je refuse ? Lança-t-elle sur le même ton.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un instant.

– Oh, eh bien il pourrait se passer des choses regrettables envers une certaine personne se trouvant à ma gauche.

Laura n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Comprenant le sous-entendu, sa pauvre servante était déjà en train de s'affoler.

– Comment osez-vous…

– Simple mesure de précaution Votre Altesse… mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de vous rendre une petite visite. L'ordre vient de la chancelière, de plus…

Il s'avança vers Laura.

– Vos parents y sont déjà. C'est bien eux que vous étiez en train de chercher non ? Susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Laura sentit son sang se glacer. Non, il n'était tout de même pas au courant ?

– Bien… Je vous suis mais…

Elle détourna la tête vers sa droite.

– Vous là ! Fit-elle en désignant le garde qui avait sa lance posée sur la gorge de Ludine. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir retirer votre arme du cou de ma servante !

L'homme eut un sourire jaune et ironique.

– Et en quel honneur ? Fit-il ironiquement en regardant un peu plus la jeune femme qui était aux ordres de la princesse.

Ç'en était trop pour Laura.

En deux enjambées, elle fut sur le garde et lui empoigna le col de sa chemise qui dépassait négligemment de sa tunique. Malgré leur différence de taille, le soldat se tut instantanément. Le regard de Laura se fit aussi dur que l'acier d'une épée. Il allait voir ce que ça faisait de tenir tête à sa princesse.

– Ne dépassez pas vos prérogatives, soldat ! Vous n'êtes personne pour me parler sur ce ton ! Alors lâchez-là immédiatement avant que je ne décide de m'occuper personnellement de votre cas ! Croyez-moi que vous préfériez passer deux mois dans les geôles souterraines que de subir ma colère… sans compter qu'elle serait particulièrement douloureuse…, ajouta-t-elle en mimant un ciseau avec ses doigts.

– Vous ne feriez pas ça… ? lâcha-t-il impressionné et en tremblant soudainement à cette annonce.

Le regard de Laura se fit soudain tranchant comme une lame parfaitement aiguisée.

– Simple mesure de précaution…, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton ironique avant de se retourner vers les deux autres gardes qui n'avaient pas quitté leur position.

Cela pour leur signifier que cet avertissement était valable pour eux également. Elle reprit.

– Quant à vous là, cria-t-elle en désignant l'homme qui avait pris en premier la parole. Je ferai un rapport quant à votre conduite désobligeante et vulgaire, soyez en assuré ! Maintenant, dégagez de ma chambre dans les cinq secondes et occupez-vous plutôt de prévenir votre supérieur ainsi que la chancelière de ma présence dans les dix prochaines minutes. Exécution !

– Bien Votre Altesse, fit le soldat sans départir de son air mauvais.

Les trois hommes quittèrent enfin la pièce, celui que Laura avait mis en garde n'avait plus du tout la même assurance que ses deux comparses.

La princesse referma brutalement la porte.

– Merci beaucoup Ma Dame !

Laura se retourna en essayant de faire bonne figure.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça Ludine.

– Je sais mais… Mais dites-moi, vous étiez sérieuse quand vous avez…, questionna-t-elle en reproduisant le mime, l'air gêné.

La princesse haussa les épaules.

– Il fallait bien lui montrer qui était sa supérieure ici non ? Avec un peu d'arrogance et de provocation certes, mais c'est l'intention qui compte…, fit-elle en croisant les bras. Cela dit, je serais bien capable d'arriver à certaines extrémités si jamais ils se comportaient d'une façon inconvenante… Et je ne m'arrêterai pas à un simple coup de pied dans l'entrejambe…

– Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en danger pour moi Votre Altesse.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit-elle en agrippant fermement les épaules de Ludine. Tu es ma servante depuis dix ans, il est hors de question que je laisse des salauds dans leur genre te faire du mal !

Les joues de la servante s'empourprèrent légèrement.

– Merci Laura… C'est gentil de me dire ça !

– Bien ! Répondit alors Laura, fière d'elle. Maintenant, sors-moi une tenue plus simple et moins féminine s'il te plait, ordonna-t-elle en allant chercher sa tablette dans un coffre posé discrètement. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de débarquer en jolie princesse naïve qui ne connaît rien du monde… J'ai peur qu'une telle convocation ne soit pas là pour annoncer la prochaine soirée officielle. D'autant plus si la chancelière est de la partie…Elle a réussi à entrer au service de mon père par je ne sais quel moyen et je suis persuadée qu'elle n'a pas de bonnes intentions… Elle est la seule qui parvient à faire naitre en moi, un sentiment d'anxiété…

– Elle est très étrange oui, comme si elle se sentait au-dessus de vous et de vos parents Ma Dame.

Laura ferma les yeux un court instant. Cela n'annonça rien qui vaille. Elle tourna successivement sa tête de la missive qu'elle tenait à la femme qui l'assistait au quotidien.

– Dit moi ma chère, est-ce que… ? Commença-t-elle.

La femme de chambre hocha négativement la tête.

– Non, je ne sais pas qui a déposé votre courrier, répondit Ludine. La lettre était déjà là quand je suis venue vous réveiller.

La princesse soupira.

– Je sais… Et c'est précisément ça qui me fait peur.

Laura se tourna vers sa servante. Elle reprit.

– J'ai effectivement la désagréable impression que ce qui était inscrit dans cette lettre s'avère désormais vrai…

La princesse s'habilla rapidement avec sa nouvelle tenue et, avec une pointe de regret repensa aux premiers mots de Riju… Vu la situation, elle allait devoir appliquer son conseil. Personne ne devait lire le contenu de la missive à l'exception de sa famille…

Personne…

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour, comment allez-vous ?**

 **J'ai quelques petites précisions pour ce chapitre...**

 **La première concerne les biscuits à la pomme Astra; Ne cherchez pas très loin, j'ai inventé cette variété de pomme juste pour ma fiction. J'avais envie ^^**

 **Dans mon univers, il s'agit d'une variété qui ne pousse que dans les jardins du château royal.**

 **Ensuite, j'aimerais bien clarifier certains détails physiques de la famille royale.**

 **Concernant notre couple préféré :**

 **Link -)cheveux blond doré et des yeux bleus,**

 **Zelda -) cheveux châtain clair et des yeux verts.**

 **Concernant les trois enfants :**

 **Aram -) cheveux blond foncé (entre Link et Zelda) et des yeux bleus,**

 **Aurore -) cheveux blond doré et des yeux turquoise,**

 **Laura -) mêmes cheveux que sa mère et même yeux.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est tourné de manière à faire le point sur à peu près tout. Outre le fait que cela sert l'intrigue, c'est surtout pour que vous ayez bien les informations importantes en tête. Je sais que certaines personnes ne lisent pas mes chapitres d'une traite...**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire avec intérêt, aussi bien celles qui lisent sans commenter que ceux qui lisent en laissant un commentaire à chaque fois. Je vous vois, donc merci à vous ! ^^**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	21. 20 : Aux mains de la chancelière

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Laura n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ça en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre ! Surprise ? Consternation ? Elle était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce sentiment tant la stupeur l'avait figée à l'instant même où elle avait franchi le seuil de cette grande salle semi-circulaire.

Dix lances étaient pointées sur elle, aussi bien devant que derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre pas sans risquer de toucher les pointes aiguisées en acier postées à quelques millimètres de son cou. Cela lui donna des sueurs froides, une telle démonstration d'autorité était si impressionnante qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Ludine de venir avec elle...

– Rien qu'une simple mesure de sécurité Votre Altesse, fit le même garde que précédemment, celui-là même qui lui avait manqué de respect. La chancelière ne souhaite pas vous voir fuir vos responsabilités, d'autant plus que les accusations dont vous faites l'objet sont particulièrement graves..., ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire néfaste.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous racont...

– Lâchez immédiatement ma fille ! De quel droit osez-vous vous comporter de la sorte ?!

Laura tourna sa tête vers la droite et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant ses parents entourés d'une trentaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Link et Zelda avaient les mains liées dans leur dos et ne comprenaient visiblement pas la situation.

À cette vue et faisant abstraction des lames pointées sur elle, Laura s'élança dans leur direction en écartant avec des mouvements brutaux les lances ainsi que leurs propriétaires.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que deux paires de mains se saisissèrent de ses épaules et la plaquèrent au sol. Sa tête heurta violemment le marbre et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux pendant un court instant.

Elle entendit sa mère hurler mais elle ne put comprendre les mots prononcés car le choc brutal l'avait sonnée.

Une main attrapa sa tunique et elle fut relevée avec force.

Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver ? Comment les soldats du château pouvaient la traiter avec aussi peu d'égard ? Cette scène était purement irréaliste. La personne qui l'avait remise debout riait d'une façon peu engageante.

– Allez ça suffit ! Fit une voix forte qui stoppa instantanément le rire du soldat et les quelques murmures de ses semblables.

Une nouvelle tête fit son apparition, enfin pas totalement nouvelle non plus, elle le reconnaissait, c'était le capitaine Nokda de la première division de l'armée hylienne. Les années avaient eu raison de sa jeunesse, l'homme affichait un visage âgé, fatigué, ridé mais avec un éclat qui, paradoxalement, était vif. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, lui agrippa le bras, et sans aucune retenue, la conduisit au centre de l'hémicycle avec force sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Au moins lui, restait sérieux et ne s'amusait pas à la tourmenter comme un ivrogne...

Malgré ça, Laura n'en revenait pas. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle était passé du statut de princesse héritière à celui de vulgaire prisonnière que l'on traîne sans ménagement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?

L'effarement occupait l'intégralité de son être et elle n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de réagir. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité pour la laisser livrée à elle-même et aux mains de ses tortionnaires.

Elle vit sa mère et son père avancer eux aussi vers le centre de la salle, le corps droit et digne mais le regard révolté. Quoique pour son père c'était un peu différent. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

Elle aurait aimé les rejoindre, non seulement pour que la famille soit réunie en un seul et même endroit mais aussi, et elle devait bien se l'avouer, parce qu'elle commençait à avoir la trouille de la tournure des événements. Elle, la princesse héritière, connue pour son tempérament volcanique ressentait l'envie immense de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère ou de son père... et pourquoi pas des deux. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté mais plus parce que cette situation-là lui inspirait un sentiment de cauchemar critique...

Et elle n'était pas prête à ça.

Seulement, ses parents étaient à une certaine distance d'elle et les gardes les entouraient férocement, empêchant n'importe quelle tentative de fuite.

La mort dans l'âme, Laura laissa son guide l'amener vers une chaise en bois, toute banale, pour s'y faire asseoir dessus sans délicatesse. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et essaya de ne pas faire attention aux bruits indécents que faisaient ces personnes qui osaient appartenir à la garde royale et aux garnisons les plus prestigieuses, celles pour lesquelles des sacrifices douloureux étaient nécessaires.

De l'autre côté du demi-cercle, Zelda essayait sans résultat de convaincre les gardes de la laisser aller voir sa fille. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son règne, on la remettait gentiment à sa place sans aucune forme de distinction. Le visage de la reine exprimait une colère noire qu'elle contenait difficilement. Tout le monde savait ce que sa colère pouvait causer comme dégâts mais aucune personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter ce qui, paradoxalement, rendait l'inquiétude de Laura encore plus grande.

Soudain, l'ambiance sonore chuta, les rires et les échanges oraux s'estompèrent, obtenant un silence digne d'une grande bibliothèque. Quelques murmures demeurèrent mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas être dérangeants.

Une gracieuse silhouette féminine venait d'entrer par la même porte que Laura avait franchi peu de temps avant.

La princesse l'a reconnu tout de suite. Une femme blonde aux cheveux mi-longs et dorés, au visage triangulaire et au regard bordeaux perforant. Pas de doute, c'était la chancelière ! Son physique était subtilement développé, ses courbes étaient d'une grâce et d'une finesse incroyables et sans tomber dans l'exagération, on pouvait affirmer que la nature avait été généreuse avec son corps.

La nouvelle venue dégageait cependant une force qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa beauté et qui fit tressaillir Laura, ce qui ne la plongea qu'encore plus loin dans l'effroi. Des sueurs froides commençaient à doucement perler le long de son visage. Cette personne-là... en imposait autant qu'une souveraine intransigeante, froide et impitoyable... Elle en imposait presque plus que sa mère.

Son parcours était très flou, aussi bien pour elle que pour ses parents. Elle était arrivée il y a de cela trois ans sans que Laura ne sache vraiment comment. Son origine était inconnue, elle n'avait pas voulu révéler sa véritable identité, préférant un surnom la désignant et était entrée au service de la famille royale sur la recommandation du roi en personne. Mais ce qui suivit cet événement fut une grande surprise pour tout le monde. Elle s'était montrée extrêmement douée et épatait toute la cour par son assurance, son intelligence et ses capacités de tacticienne. Elle avait même étendu son influence et son pouvoir au point de faire jeu égal avec le roi et surtout avec la reine. Seulement, plus le temps avait passé et plus elle avait commencé à retourner le système dans son sens. Avec la plus parfaite des stratégies, elle s'était emparée de l'économie du royaume et de son armée. Ses parents n'avaient rien vu venir et pourtant, ils étaient l'exemple même de la prévoyance. Aujourd'hui, elle avait acquis la confiance du peuple, de l'armée, des royaumes voisins et Laura, au même titre que ses parents, la considérait comme une grave menace pour l'équilibre des terres hyliennes... Seulement, ils n'étaient que trois à s'en rendre compte.

Aujourd'hui, avec toutes ses relations, ses contacts, ses liaisons, il était presque impossible de l'évincer sans créer un scandale à échelle nationale car elle ne faisait rien qui entrait en contradiction avec les lois. Ses choix étaient, surtout ces derniers mois, très discutables mais elle ne faisait rien d'illégal. Alors comment pouvait-on remettre ces faits en cause ? Zelda avait déjà voulu faire passer des lois en force pour stopper l'influence de la chancelière mais cette dernière, ayant prévu étonnement le coup, avait déjà pu inscrire noir sur blanc des lignes de texte qui empêchaient son poste d'être bridé. Non seulement, la chancelière étendait son pouvoir au-delà de ses fonctions mais en plus tout le gouvernement, renouvelé huit ans avant, la suivait et répondait au moindre de ses ordres.

Il était malheureusement trop tard. La chancelière avait habilement mené son stratagème et avait retourné les instances d'Hyrule contre leurs souverains légitimes. Le contexte actuel le prouvait.

Laura avait trouvé que les tensions négatives s'étaient relâchées au château ces derniers temps...

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi à présent...

La chancelière bailla, de la manière la plus désinvolte qui soit. Elle semblait profondément lassée de devoir se retrouver dans cette pièce pleine à craquer de soldats. Sans compter l'horaire particulièrement matinal de cette étrange assemblée. Cependant, cette expression d'ennui prit fin à l'instant même où ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent le regard vert de Laura. La princesse sentit alors une ténébreuse présence, sans équivalent, caresser lentement son âme.

_ Eh bien ma chère Laura, pourquoi cet air si apeuré ? Lâcha la chancelière en prenant un malin plaisir à intensifier son regard. Je viens à peine de me lever et je n'ai même pas pu récupérer de la divertissante soirée d'hier. Je fais si peur à voir que ça ? Allons n'aie pas peur de me répondre, je ne vais pas te manger... du moins pas pour l'instant.

Cette douce menace la terrifia sur place.

Toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Laura. Certaines étaient neutres quand d'autres affichaient l'amusement. Elle s'était toujours sentie en confiance lors d'assemblées ou de conférences mais à cet instant, elle ne ressentait qu'un profond malaise... parce qu'elle savait intérieurement que le risque d'avoir été découverte était important et bien présent.

Si c'était le cas, alors la situation allait dégénérer sans aucun doute. Elle espérait que cela n'arrive pas. Elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Après tout, peut-être était-ce pour autre chose qu'ont les avait appelés, elle et ses parents... non ?

Elle dut déglutir avant de répondre.

– Eh bien... je constate surtout que cette situation n'a rien d'habituelle, de plus vous semblez de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui..., fit-elle, incertaine de ses propres propos.

La chancelière esquissa un sourire moqueur.

– C'est vrai ! Quelle nuit particulièrement excitante et exaltante j'ai vécue. Et quelle intensité ! Mon bel étalon va avoir du mal à coucher avec une autre femme avant des lustres mais qu'importe, j'ai passé un savoureux moment..., répondit-elle en calant sa tête dans sa main gauche. Passons, si on parlait plutôt de toi ma chère Laura ? Ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant comparée à la tienne n'est-ce pas ? Il paraît que tu aimes enfreindre les règles... surtout quand il s'agit de discussion par lettre avec une contrée qui nous est familière...

La princesse se statufia et la chancelière éclata de rire.

– Vos majestés ! Votre Altesse ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, de si bon matin, avec tout ce beau monde, alors que la chaleur du soleil commençait à délicatement nous caresser la peau ? Hum... Non vous ne voyez-pas ? Allons, un peu de sérieux ! Mettez-y du votre ! Réglons ça vite et bien s'il vous plaît !

Une voix masculine brisa le silence qui s'était répandu dans la salle.

– Vous nous demandez d'expliquer quelque chose que nous ignorons ? Lança Link d'une voix forte. Au lieu de palabrer pour rien, dites-nous pourquoi on est réuni ici et pourquoi ma fille n'est pas à nos côtés ! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

Le sourire de la chancelière s'affaissa quelque peu.

– Ah mais je vous rassure, vous n'y êtes pour rien Votre Majesté, tout comme votre femme d'ailleurs... Je ne vous accuse de rien, c'est votre fille le problème ! Heureusement que la messagère que j'ai interceptée il y a de cela quelques heures s'est montré coopérative quand j'ai menacé de la tuer elle et toutes ses amies...

La chancelière leva une main qui serrait une enveloppe blanche.

– Vois-tu cette lettre ma chère Laura ? Allons ne me mens pas, je sais qu'elle te dit quelque chose.

Son visage la trahissait, elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La chancelière prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise et à faire durer un suspense inexistant entre elles. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Elle avait brûlé la lettre de Riju il y avait à peine une quinzaine de minutes. Alors comment cela se faisait-il que la chancelière qui en possédait une aussi, la montrait avec autant d'insistance ?

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

L'attente était insupportable et elle avait peur des représailles... cette femme en était capable, c'était une certitude.

– Vous prendrez bientôt connaissance du contenu de la lettre que j'ai en ma possession Vos Majestés ! Continua la chancelière à cause de l'absence de réponse de la princesse. C'est tellement dommage que de pareilles informations viennent de moi et non de votre fille, comme elle comptait surement le faire...

La voix de la reine atteignit les oreilles de Laura.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! Ma fille a le droit de recevoir du courrier à ce que je sache ?! Déjà que je désapprouve vos récentes mesures et votre influence envahissante, je refuse que vous dépossédiez ma fille du peu de liberté qu'elle possède encore ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle !

La chancelière tiqua à cette remarque. Son expression se referma et se fit plus... sournoise.

– Vrai ! Je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur votre fille et sur vous, du moins dans des conditions normales... ce papier entre mes doigts suffit à lui seul pour faire basculer la balance en ma faveur. Maintenant que cela est dit... Garde ! Fit-elle avant d'ajouter. Faites entrer notre invitée...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvra de nouveau en large et accueillit trois soldats et deux soldates qui veillaient sur une gérudo retenue aux chevilles et aux poignets par des chaînes épaisses. Cette dernière était dans un état de faiblesse absolue et avait visiblement subie des coups. Elle fut amenée à une trentaine de mètres de Laura et du couple royal.

La chancelière reprit son air confiant.

– Dans un souci de vous préserver d'un flou total sur le contexte actuel, sachez que cette gérudo devant vous avait pour mission de ramener la missive ici présente à notre jeune princesse, et ce, dans le plus grand secret, vous vous en doutez ! Seulement, elle a eu le malheur de tomber sur moi. Pas de chance, elle m'a croisé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Elle m'a révélé tout ce que je voulais savoir mais pas sans souffrances, comme vous pouvez le constater. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses via ce courrier mais certaines informations étaient si choquantes que je ne pouvais pas transmettre cette lettre à la principale concernée sans quelques… corrections ! Comprenez-moi, elle n'a que quinze ans après tout...

Elle attendit quelques instants, les yeux pétillants puis descendit de son piédestal et reprit.

– La princesse Laura a bien reçu la lettre qui lui était destinée, j'y ai veillé, mais je suis au regret de lui annoncer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une copie, j'ai la vraie dans la main !

– Impossible..., souffla Laura si faiblement que personne ne l'entendit.

– Mais globalement..., reprit la chancelière en s'approchant de la gérudo captive et en relisant la lettre en diagonale. Le contenu dont elle a pu profiter était véridique à quelques détails près... Maintenant que cela est dit, je vais être dans l'obligation de prendre quelques mesures draconiennes et croyez-moi que cela ne m'enchante pas, seulement..., dit-elle avant de prendre un air terriblement effrayant. Je ne comptais pas mettre mon plan à exécution aussi hâtivement et vous m'en voyez terriblement désolée. Vous êtes devenus un danger pour mes projets.

L'atmosphère se chargea d'une tension extrêmement lourde et pesante. Laura sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La démarche de la chancelière était aussi agressive qu'un prédateur s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie.

– Quant à toi ma jolie, continua la chancelière avec un sourire carnassier en se plaçant dos à la gérudo et face à la famille royale. Je vais m'occuper du cas de ta reine dans très peu de temps, je te laisse le soin de la prévenir... mais dans l'autre monde ma jolie !

Sur ses mots et en un éclair, la chancelière sortit un poignard et trancha d'un seul coup la gorge de la gérudo. Le sang gicla jusque devant les pieds de Laura dont le visage avait instantanément perdu toutes ses couleurs. Zelda hurla et Link fut maîtrisé avec force alors qu'il tentait de sortir lui aussi une arme de sa botte droite. Les soldats restèrent parfaitement stoïques et certains même rigolaient.

– Quel dommage...

La chancelière fit tomber le corps sans vie de la gérudo et ordonna à deux gardes d'emmener la dépouille. Elle essuya ensuite la lame rougeâtre avec un tissu et replaça finalement l'arme dans une poche interne à sa robe.

– Quel dommage que mon coup d'état se fasse de cette manière-là. Dès mon arrivée il y a trois ans, j'ai imaginé ce moment grandiose mais j'aurais quand même préféré que cela soit moins sanglant... Vous pensez surement à cet instant que je ne pourrai pas tromper la population au sujet de ce qui c'est et de ce qui va se dérouler à présent ? Désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais le peuple n'aura pas à le savoir car il n'entendra qu'une vérité : celle qui stipule que vous avez eu l'intention de causer la destruction de mon pays d'origine tout en massacrant ses habitants. Avec la technologie de ma patrie, je n'aurai aucun mal à falsifier certaines informations pour les rendre crédibles, d'autant plus qu'elles ne seront pas si éloignées que ça de la vérité... La fin de la lignée des Bosphoramus est proche ! À présent que vous savez de quoi je suis capable envers ceux qui s'opposent ou qui comptent s'opposer à moi, j'ose espérer qu'aucune folie ne vous traversera l'esprit ! L'ensemble de votre armée est sous mon contrôle, la mienne ne tardera pas à arriver, le peuple hylien m'aime et vous, vous ne serez bientôt plus qu'un roi et une reine oubliés ! Termina-t-telle de manière théâtrale.

– Espèce d'ordure, c'était ça ton but ? Répliqua immédiatement Link. Nous renverser en nous tuant par la même occasion ? Ne sais-tu pas ce que nous avons dû endurer par le passé pour en arriver à cette paix qui dure depuis plus de dix-huit ans ?! Ça t'a bien amusé de nous tromper visiblement. Qui es-tu en réalité, hein ?!

La chancelière soupira et au grand étonnement de Laura, qui assistait à la scène depuis sa chaise, l'instauratrice du coup d'état prit un air profondément grave.

– Le problème Link, c'est que tu ne sais strictement rien ! Rien du tout ! Mais remercie-moi, car vous finirez bientôt par découvrir de quelle atrocité vos ancêtres se sont rendus coupables ! Cela étant dit, vous ne m'êtes actuellement d'aucune utilité ! Je pourrais vous tuer dans la seconde mais je tiens à ce que vous restiez en vie pour admirer de vos propres yeux toute l'horreur qu'a subi ma patrie ! Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, une psychopathe ! Sachez juste que je ne fais pas ça par désir de domination et de conquête et encore moins par intérêt politique, je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir ! Celui pour lequel je suis née !

– Ah oui ? Et quel est-il donc ? Cracha Link d'un ton singulièrement agacé mais dans une posture qui présageait une envie furieuse de déclencher les hostilités.

La chancelière ricana froidement.

– Lyrannyan, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Non bien sûr... ce nom vous est parfaitement inconnu et pourtant, vous avez déjà fait face à cette nation il y a de cela huit ans ! Les agressions répétées... l'explosion au bal... ça doit vous être familier non ? Quelle tragédie... mais rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai vu et vécu parmi les miens ! Tu me demandes Link quel est mon devoir ? Il s'agit de ma réponse en tant que souveraine de Lyrannyan ! Une vengeance ! Celle d'une impératrice d'un empire qui n'existe plus par votre faute !

L'air se déchargea soudain de toute sa tension.

Un « bang », extrêmement sonore, résonna dans la salle et la princesse vit alors avec horreur ses parents se faire subitement catapulter à l'autre bout de la salle avant d'heurter durement le mur. Tout de suite après, la chancelière se tourna lentement dans la direction de Laura. Les gardes se déplacèrent et formèrent une haie d'honneur entre l'impératrice et elle-même.

Laura commença à paniquer et se crispa en entendant l'usurpatrice annoncer clairement à son intention :

– Maintenant, à nous deux ma chère... J'espère que tu ne me donneras pas trop de fil à retordre... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas m'occuper de ton cas ?

Sonnés par la violence du choc mais indemne et voyant cette scène, Link et Zelda se relevèrent prestement et s'élancèrent simultanément vers leur fille, en négligeant les vives douleurs qui les traversaient. Les soldats tentèrent de faire barrage et c'est alors que le chaos éclata ! La reine d'Hyrule fit éclater son pouvoir retenu trop longtemps et balaya en un instant plus d'une vingtaine de soldats qui s'écroulèrent en sang. Link en profita pour récupérer une épée tombée au sol et, par de violents coups métalliques, empêcha les soldats indemnes d'atteindre Zelda tout en tuant certains. Une rage immense était dessinée sur leurs visages alors qu'ils hurlaient tous les deux dans la direction de l'unique héritière d'Hyrule.

Mais cette dernière n'entendit pas ses parents l'appeler.

Elle ne vit également pas les gardes, qui jusqu'à présent la retenaient, s'élancer pour faire face à leur ancien roi et à leur ancienne reine.

Non ! Elle ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait que la chancelière qui avançait vers elle avec une lenteur sadique. Ses yeux rouges la fixaient avec une profondeur inimaginable.

Laura ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de la chancelière. Elle était immobilisée par une force invisible sur sa chaise. Elle commençait bientôt à entendre des voix... des voix d'outre-tombe, froides et tranchantes.

Le décor changea autour d'elle et l'image d'un pont en pierre apparu dans son champ de vision à l'arrière-plan, suivi d'un ciel couleur crépuscule et d'une tension – encore – abominablement désagréable. La main gauche de la chancelière se leva vers le ciel et la paume de celle-ci pointa droit dans la direction où se trouvaient les parents de Laura. Sans un regard, la femme qui contrôlait désormais le gouvernement hylien fit apparaître une boule d'énergie bleue qu'elle envoya d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Elle entendit un bruit d'explosion étrange suivi d'hurlements stridents qui n'avaient rien de naturel et qui retentissaient dans sa tête avec force. C'était innommable et inhumain. Laura lâcha un hurlement de peur viscérale à réveiller un mort.

Soudain, elle vit la chancelière s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, plantant ses pupilles bordeaux dans ses yeux. Le temps se figea. Laura était terrorisée et n'esquissait plus aucun mouvement, à l'exception de ses membres qui tremblaient de plus en plus intensément.

Le décor prit soudain une teinte rougeâtre mais la princesse ne le remarqua même pas tant elle était attirée par la femme aux cheveux dorés. Dans un état d'hypnotisation totale, ses pensées commencèrent à disparaître les unes après les autres. Laura oublia qu'elle se trouvait sur une chaise, oublia qu'elle était dans son château, oublia que ses parents se battaient pour l'atteindre. Elle en oublia même qui elle était à cet instant. Son esprit n'avait plus que la femme face à elle en tête et rien d'autre.

La princesse, presque totalement inconsciente, sentit alors une main se poser dans son dos, délicatement, et une autre se poser à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle vit sans réagir le corps de la chancelière se poser sur le sien et sa tête toucher sa joue droite... Étrange, c'était une sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait, c'était comme si elle faisait un câlin à sa mère... Une peau chaude et douce qui l'accueillait avec envie. Elle se sentait en sécurité et protégée. Finalement, elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte réconfortante et laissa son corps sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience, apaisé.

La chancelière esquissa alors un sourire dangereusement satisfait.

O_o_O_o_O

C'était étrange, pourquoi le sol était-il froid ? Pourquoi était-il si dur ?

Elle ne se rappelait de rien...

Elle se redressa péniblement et porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne qui était en proie à une douleur intense. Elle sentit d'ailleurs une bosse à cet endroit et du sang coagulé. Quelle vive souffrance ! Elle n'avait jamais été la cible de migraine ou de maux de tête violents durant toute sa jeune existence alors cette douleur-là, forcément, elle la ressentait particulièrement bien.

Une odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air et la température était assez fraîche, bien plus que dans les couloirs du château. Une sorte de bruit sourd atteignait ses tympans et des clapotements d'eau rythmaient le temps qui s'écoulait.

Pas très rassurant...

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait rien... ou presque pas. La pénombre était si forte qu'elle distinguait à peine ses bras. Curieux, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? C'était tellement sombre qu'elle voyait à peine le quadrillage métallique qui servait de grille derrière elle.

Elle se tourna de côté et entendit un son qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Par ailleurs, outre le bruit métallique, une force l'empêchait de se mouvoir librement. Avec anxiété, elle porta alors ses doigts à son poignet gauche et sentit enfin un objet froid et dur enserrer la fin de son avant-bras. Son corps opéra un refroidissement express.

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à capter ce que pouvait bien être cet objet étranger. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle vrilla soudainement et tomba lourdement sur le dallage de pierre froid et sale.

Elle porta vivement ses mains à son corps pour se toucher les jambes, les pieds, le bassin, le ventre, l'abdomen elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une mince protection en toile, trouée, délabrée et d'une saleté sûrement repoussante. Elle ne portait rien d'autre... littéralement rien d'autre. Elle paniqua à l'idée d'être trouvée comme cela, dans un apparat aussi simple, presque nue à la vue de tous mais elle eut un très faible soulagement en constatant par le toucher que son accoutrement était plutôt long et ample... très ample même. C'était au moins ça de gagné...

Au moins...

Parce que si une lumière éclairait son visage, n'importe qui aurait pu voir que son expression avait viré de son teint naturel habituel à un teint livide. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait compris.

Elle était enchaînée ! Et dans une prison qui plus est !

L'incompréhension était palpable. Cette situation insolite et totalement inconnue pour elle la fit trembler soudainement et elle en hurla à plein volume, terrorisée. La résonance était impressionnante et l'écho de sa voix se répercutait dans toutes les directions. Impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait précisément et elle ne possédait plus aucune notion du temps. En revanche, elle savait quelle était sa situation et elle avait compris qu'elle était captive. Après tout, le froid ambiant et les chaînes le prouvaient.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce lieu glauque et à l'odeur répugnante. Son lieu de vie habituel ne possédait pas des prisons de ce genre...

Où était-elle ?

Alors qu'elle tentait un nouveau hurlement, sa voix fut brusquement coupée par une violente toux accompagnée d'un gout métallique et salé qui envahissait désormais sa bouche.

Elle trembla de plus belle en entendant le bruit d'un liquide qui touche le sol.

Elle venait de cracher du sang ! Elle sentit soudain à quel point son corps tout entier était en souffrance. Le moindre geste lui faisait mal et elle comprenait pourquoi son esprit avait pris du temps à assimiler les informations récentes car tout son corps fonctionnait au ralenti. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, partout, de la tête aux pieds et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait une profonde envie de vomir.

Elle se sentait faible, horriblement impuissante et livrée à elle-même. Mais elle avait aussi peur, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait amenée ici, dans ce cachot lugubre. Elle avait aussi peur de son état qu'elle trouvait préoccupant. C'était comme si une sentinelle archéonique s'était posée sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids et l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Elle se sentait véritablement paralysée.

Une seconde quinte de toux lui fit à nouveau cracher du liquide poisseux, plus fortement cette fois, la faisant s'écrouler au sol, haletante. Sa respiration, désormais bruyante, s'accélérait de plus en plus et son envie de vomir aussi. Cette sensation était affreuse.

Laura Bosphoramus Hyrule, la princesse héritière du royaume était dans une situation peu enviable. Ses pensées étaient floues et malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à faire surgir les souvenirs récents. Elle se rappelait bien d'une soirée organisée plus tôt, ce bal qu'elle avait trouvé inutile et soporifique au possible. Il avait bien eu lieu hier... ? Hein... ?

Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence...

Mais elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à cet événement mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave entre ce moment-là et maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là sinon ? Comment une princesse de sang royal comme elle, avait pu passer d'un moment propice au luxe, à la bonne nourriture et à la danse à un pareil endroit ? Ce contraste était si fort que cela lui donnait encore plus le tournis.

Elle ne put retenir son estomac cette fois et c'était encore pire que de cracher du sang. Sa trachée était en feu et elle eut du mal à recracher le peu de bile qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Ajouté à cela, la faim qui la tiraillait désormais. Elle avait l'estomac vide et cela amplifiait la douleur provoquée par les vomissements.

Mais malgré ça, sa très faible forme commençait à doucement la faire retourner dans le monde merveilleux des rêves... ou plutôt des cauchemars, vu le contexte.

Alors que son corps criait à l'agonie, elle distingua quelque chose d'inscrit sur le mur opposé aux grilles. En plissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les yeux, elle vit plusieurs traits blancs et des carrés barrés, sagement alignés.

Mais...

Ce n'était quand même pas elle qui avait fait ça... ?

C'était improbable.

Et pourtant...

Il y en avait tellement...

Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas...

C'était le coup de grâce pour Laura. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle retomba dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois sur le sol froid et inhospitalier de sa geôle, au beau milieu du sang qu'elle avait craché.

O_o_O_o_O

Elle sentit un contact doux et chaud sur son front.

Laura ouvrit les yeux...

Pour les écarquiller grandement.

Une vaste étendue d'herbe et un ciel d'un bleu éblouissant occupaient son champ de vision. Des morceaux de roche lévitaient au-dessus d'elle et certains même faisaient office de point de départ de cascades. Il y avait également un son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, celui d'oisillons qui chantaient non loin. Couplé au son des cascades et du vent sur l'herbe, le lieu ressemblait fortement à endroit paradisiaque. Tout dans les parages lui inspirait la sécurité.

Étrange...

Ses dernières pensées remontaient à cet instant dans une cellule sinistre.

Était-elle morte ?

Elle était habillée de sa tenue miteuse de prisonnière mais elle ne tremblait plus et ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. Cela la surprit de pouvoir se mouvoir librement sans aucune résistance.

Une blancheur éclatante apparut devant elle. La forme avançait tranquillement dans sa direction. Laura vit progressivement les contours d'un visage se former et elle découvrit finalement une femme aux cheveux dorés chutant jusqu'à ses genoux et à la beauté divine. Elle était habillée d'une élégante robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Deux très longs bracelets bleus occupaient ses avants bras. Ses yeux bleus irradiaient de luminosité et la femme affichait un sourire protecteur.

À vrai dire, la femme ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais en plus grande... Et à elle-même aussi d'ailleurs. C'était un peu perturbant.

– Laura ? Fit doucement la femme.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, Laura se sentit immédiatement en confiance mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant.

– Oui, je comprends que tu sois un peu déboussolée, enchaîna la femme un peu tristement. Mais j'aimerais que tu t'exprimes librement s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi et je ne veux que ton bien. D'accord ?

Laura acquiesça timidement devant cette apparition à l'aura et la prestance si... imposante, réconfortante et... céleste !

– Acceptes-tu que je te touche ? Reprit encore une fois la femme. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu établir un contact avec mes descendants...

Laura balbutia un oui, un peu intriguée, juste avant que les mains de la femme ne viennent tendrement effleurer la peau de son visage.

– Je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu me ressembles. Ta peau est d'une douceur magique. Tes parents ont accompli un magnifique travail. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme Laura.

Les joues de la princesse s'empourprent.

– Ah euh... merci, répondit-elle gênée par le compliment.

La femme éclata d'un rire joyeux.

– Mais c'est la vérité ma chère enfant. Tu descends tout droit de moi quand même. C'est tout à fait normal que tu sois belle comme une déesse.

– Hein... ?

La femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais sans retirer ses mains de la tête de la princesse.

– Je vois..., fit-elle. Tu ne vois pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

Laura regarda la femme sous toutes les coutures.

– Eh bien..., commença-t-elle. J'ai une petite idée mais... Cela me paraît impossible, enfin je veux dire...

– Et c'est pourtant la vérité ma chère Laura, coupa-t-elle. Tu es bien face à la personne que tu penses.

Sur ces mots, elle étreignit Laura le plus délicatement possible.

Cette dernière enroula à son tour ses bras, timidement, une agréable odeur de vanille lui arrivait aux narines.

– Hylia... mais enfin ? Comment ? Souffla la princesse.

– Tu le sauras plus tard Laura, répondit-elle en stoppant le contact pour regarder l'héritière, droit dans les yeux. Je suis bien la déesse Hylia, la figure religieuse la plus importante d'Hyrule et accessoirement sa fondatrice il y a de cela des millénaires. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu dois surement te demander où est-ce que tu te trouves et pourquoi tu as atterri là, dans ce merveilleux décor paradisiaque et naturel ?

– Oui...

– Alors lève-toi et suis-moi s'il te plait !

– Hum... d'accord !

Sur ces mots, Laura attrapa la main de la déesse que celle-ci lui avait tendue. La main était d'une texture inconcevable mais la prise était ferme.

Laura traversa donc, en compagnie d'un être surnaturel, un long tapis d'herbe éclatante accueillant par-ci et là, des fleurs superbes, d'une très belle couleur et dégageant une odeur suave mais légère.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la princesse contempla un décor particulièrement étrange et inconnu mais d'une beauté indescriptible tout en se demandant si tout cela était bien réel. Après-tout, malgré les quelques visions qu'elle avait déjà eues par le passé, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait l'expérience d'une telle immersion. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien la déesse en personne qui l'entraînait dans ce champ arc-en-ciel. Sa voix, sa présence, son charisme, cette légèreté céleste, Hylia était bel et bien face à elle. C'était un privilège. Rares étaient les princesses ou reines d'Hyrule qui avaient eu la chance de rencontrer en personne celle qui régissait depuis ses débuts, le royaume qui les avait vu naître. Leur nombre était si réduit qu'on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Même sa mère, Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, n'avait jamais pu obtenir une telle entrevue.

Pourtant, Laura ressentait une pointe de préoccupation et également de regret émaner de la silhouette divine.

C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'une telle rencontre passait forcément par une vision de catégorie cinq. Ce qui impliquait fatalement une consommation d'énergie écrasante. C'est ce que sa mère lui avait appris et aujourd'hui, elle en faisait pour la première fois l'expérience.

Cependant, Laura se demandait comment elle avait pu être réceptive à ce « rêve » alors que ses souvenirs les plus récents lui indiquaient clairement qu'elle était dans un état de faiblesse mortelle ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir la force suffisante pour provoquer un tel événement.

– C'est parce que ce « rêve » comme tu dis ne s'est pas fait par les procédures habituelles ! C'est aussi simple que ça Laura, déclara Hylia. Pas de vision cette fois, j'interviens par le biais de ton pouvoir.

Surprise, la princesse s'arrêta brutalement et la déesse se tourna vers elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle reprit.

– Je lis dans ton esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Dans cette réalité, j'ai accès à tous tes souvenirs, toutes tes pensées, même les plus secrètes ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher, même les images scellées au fond de ta tête, celles que ton esprit refuse de te montrer pour te protéger... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux tout me dire à voix haute, absolument tout et c'est valable également pour les propos blasphématoires. N'ait donc aucune crainte, tu peux t'adresser à moi comme bon te semble.

Elle se tut quelques instants, fit mine de réfléchir avant de conclure doucement.

– Je n'ai que faire de ceux qui se prosternent devant moi par politesse et par respect. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que la sincérité. Parle-moi à cœur ouvert, de la manière que tu le souhaites. C'est la seule chose que je te demande en ce lieu. Tu es d'accord ?

Laura acquiesça de la tête.

– Bien, continuons de marcher, nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre destination.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaires pour que Laura découvre finalement une gigantesque étendue de vide. Rien d'autre que des nuages à perte de vue sous la ligne d'horizon. Il y avait cependant une sorte d'îlot qui flottait dans le ciel au loin. Où se trouvait-elle ?

– C'est tout à fait légitime que tu te poses la question en effet, intervint la déesse. Pour te répondre simplement, disons que tu trouves à l'endroit où tous les univers se croisent... en quelque sorte.

– C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Laura.

Hylia invita son hôte à s'asseoir sur l'herbe verdoyante à ses côtés.

– Eh bien..., reprit-elle. Imagine-toi que l'univers dans lequel tu vis n'est qu'une dimension parmi tant d'autres. Il existe une multitude de mondes différents avec ses peuples, ses divinités, ses cultures... toutes sont indépendantes les unes des autres mais peuvent être accessible via cet espace-temps. Vous les humains n'y avez pas accès, même dans vos rêves les plus fous, votre cerveau à ses limites qu'il ne peut franchir... sauf en voyant ce que vous ne pouvez concevoir de vos propres yeux.

– Alors comme ça, nous sommes à un carrefour des mondes existants ?

– C'est cela oui. Par exemple, tu as dû remarquer cette forme étrange là-bas, celle qui semble flotter dans les airs ? Eh bien il s'agit d'une terre arrachée du sol par mes propres mains pour protéger le peuple dont j'avais la garde. Cela doit remonter à des milliers d'années... Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, cette terre n'existe plus mais grâce à cet endroit, nous y avons accès.

– Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Laura, très intéressée par les propos de la déité.

La princesse remarqua alors que l'expression de la déesse se referma.

– Pour protéger mon peuple, tout simplement... Hyliens ou non, je me devais d'assurer leur sécurité et leur prospérité. À l'époque je combattais un démon d'une puissance dévastatrice et je ne souhaitais pas que les hommes dont j'avais la garde viennent à mourir pour défendre une cause qui leur échappait. Ce n'était pas juste une guerre entre deux cultures, mais une guerre à l'échelle divine. Le pouvoir qui se transmet dans ta famille depuis un nombre incalculable de générations tire son origine de cette ère... et de moi. C'est moi qui ai conçu et développé ce pouvoir et moi qui a été la première à l'utiliser pour combattre les ténèbres. Je suis également à l'origine de cette épée légendaire, celle brandie à travers les âges par tous les héros venus combattre le mal aux côtés de ma descendance. Tes parents en sont la preuve vivante Laura car ils ont été les derniers à se dresser contre ce démon que j'ai combattu il y a des millénaires.

– Oui ça je le sais, il y a beaucoup de légendes à ce sujet.

– Très bien mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette incarnation du mal revient malgré tous vos efforts ?

Cette question interpella la princesse. Il était vrai que la réponse échappait à tous les spécialistes depuis très longtemps.

– Non, mais quelque chose me dit que vous, vous êtes au courant, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas posé la question. Pas de cette manière-là en tout cas.

La déesse soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Et bien la réponse est tout aussi basique que complexe car il se trouve que c'est encore une fois moi qui suis à l'origine de ce retour régulier du « Fléau Ganon » comme vous l'appelez...

Laura fronça les sourcils.

– Hein ? Questionna-t-elle.

– Eh bien... comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai créé de mes mains un pouvoir exclusif pour pouvoir venir à bout des ténèbres qui rongeaient mes terres. Il était, et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, d'une efficacité redoutable. Malheureusement, moi qui pensais avoir mis au monde un moyen de dissuasion sans équivoque, je n'ai fait qu'attiser la convoitise de mes ennemis... et de mes propres alliés. Dès lors, j'avais en permanence sur le dos des hommes et des femmes n'agissant que pour obtenir ce pouvoir que j'avais créé. Leur cupidité et la part d'ombre en eux prirent peu à peu le dessus et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à combattre deux groupes armés, deux armées contre une. Il ne restait qu'avec moi, une partie du peuple hylien – qui n'avait pas succombé au désir − et dans un acte un peu désespéré, je dois l'avouer, j'ai isolé la terre, qui les avait vus naître, dans le ciel, pour qu'ils puissent vivre à l'abri de toute menace. J'ai finalement gagné ce combat au côté d'un homme courageux qui a donné sa vie lors de cette horrible bataille finale... C'est la première raison qui pousse l'incarnation du mal à revenir sur vos terres à intervalles réguliers. Tous les êtres vivants, au cœur noir et aux intentions malsaines qui sont confrontés de manière directe à ce pouvoir se font irrémédiablement attirer par cette énergie lumineuse, dans le seul but d'accomplir leurs désirs les plus vicieux. La soif d'un pouvoir d'or aux capacités extraordinaires, défiant le temps et l'espace pour transcender les âmes, redonner courage et sérénité à la population, stopper les ténèbres à chaque fois qu'elles se présentent ou bien s'en servir pour instaurer la peur dans le cœur des gens, les réduire en esclavage ou encore déchaîner un brasier inextinguible... Bien sûr, tu dois penser que la meilleure solution pour éviter les tragédies serait de détruire ce pouvoir une bonne fois pour toute mais ce n'est pas aussi simple... C'est même très loin d'être simple ! Il y a trop de variables qui entrent en compte...

Laura était émerveillée par ce que venait de raconter Hylia. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. La déesse la regarda soudainement, un peu étonnée.

– Dites-moi en plus ! Cria presque Laura au comble de l'excitation. Je veux tout savoir ! Vous expliquez tellement bien les choses que je pourrais vous écouter pendant des heures. Vous êtes vraiment incroyable comme divinité vous savez ?!

Désarçonnée par cette réponse incongrue, la déesse mit un petit instant à se reprendre.

– Euh oui... si tu le dis... mais tu ne ressens aucune frustration, aucune haine envers moi ? Je suis quand même celle à qui vous devez tous vos malheurs.

Laura sentit sa joie s'évaporer lentement. Cette déclaration avait refroidi son enthousiasme.

– Eh bien..., reprit-elle sur un ton moins enjoué. Je n'ai que quinze ans. Je n'ai jamais réellement connu la guerre et les atrocités qu'elle apporte, de plus et malgré vos dires, c'est quand même grâce à ce pouvoir que vous nous avez transmis que ma mère et mon père ont pu rétablir la paix il y a une vingtaine d'années. Vous avez beau dire que votre création est la source du problème récurrent qui frappe mon royaume depuis des millénaires, c'est également celle-ci qui a permis à Hyrule d'avoir toujours pu résister et vaincre le mal qui le rongeait. J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agit d'une arme à double tranchant, qui apporte aussi bien le bonheur que le malheur, mais honnêtement, aurions-nous réussi à nous en sortir si ce fameux pouvoir que je possède n'avait jamais existé ? Et puis de toute manière, seule Hyrule est touché par les cataclysmes du flé...

– Tu te trompes ! Coupa brutalement Hylia.

Laura sursauta et s'écarta promptement de la déesse, un peu effrayée par cette brusque interruption. Cette dernière le remarqua et se détendit.

La princesse n'en revenait pas. Durant le début de son existence, du moins à partir du moment où elle fut en âge de comprendre, on lui avait rabâché que la déesse Hylia était une divinité suprême qui exigeait un respect et une politesse très précis. Comme toutes les personnes croyant en cette divinité – bien que les prières et autres cérémonies religieuses l'ennuyaient au plus haut point – elle s'était imaginé un être surnaturel, capable de toutes les prouesses et possédant des connaissances infinies. Elle s'était également imaginé une femme élégante, irradiante de beauté, dont les paroles étaient extrêmement raffinées et dont la voix serait douce, sensuelle et planante...

Mais elle s'était trompée !

En fin de compte, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était le cas pour d'autres divinités et même si la personne en face d'elle dégageait une aura céleste, pour elle, ce n'était plus une déesse qui lui faisait face... C'était une femme, rien qu'une femme qui, cet instant, avait laissé éclater une soudaine colère qui n'avait rien de divin.

Cela la rassurait autant que ça lui faisait peur.

– Oui... pathétique hein ? Lança Hylia un peu confuse de s'être emportée. Vous les humains vous vous faites une représentation parfaite de nous alors qu'en réalité, nous sommes capables de comportements semblables aux vôtres. La peur, la joie, la tristesse, l'excitation, la colère... tout cela, nous le ressentons aussi... Si j'ai été un peu brusque envers toi, et je m'en excuse, c'est parce que ta dernière affirmation est fausse et j'ai honte, terriblement honte du pourquoi tu as déclaré ça. C'est la deuxième raison, celle qui me rend encore plus responsable de ce qu'il vous arrive depuis plus de dix mille ans... et de ce qui t'arrive en ce moment même.

– Et bien alors, dites-moi ! Répondit Laura du tac au tac

Deux pupilles azurées se plantèrent dans ses yeux verts.

– Quoi... ? Ne put que demander la divinité principale d'Hyrule.

– Mes derniers souvenirs se rapportent à être enchaînée dans une prison insalubre à la suite d'un coup d'état... il me semble... et mené par... par... par qui déjà ? Fit-elle d'une voix subitement enrouée. Enfin bref... J'ai en revanche conscience que des événements graves se déroulent en ce moment même. En tant que princesse héritière du trône, je me dois d'assurer la sécurité de mon peuple et de mes terres et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'en disiez plus sur ce qui se passe...ou sur comment on en est arrivé là... Si vous le savez...

D'un geste, Laura se fit inviter par la déesse à se lever.

– Je ne peux malheureusement pas Laura...

– Et pourquoi pas ? Insista la princesse.

Hylia prit une grande inspiration. Laura quant à elle sentit soudain un froid mordant entrer en contact avec son visage et ses bras. Le lieu ne lui inspirait soudain plus rien de chaleureux. Elle avait une sensation désagréable qui l'envahissait.

– Parce que je n'ai pas la possibilité de le faire..., continua la déesse sans se rendre compte tout de suite du changement d'état de Laura. Cela va te paraître étrange mais... en réalité tu n'es pas face à la déesse Hylia ou du moins, pas directement.

– Mais pourtant vous dégagez une...

La « divinité » la coupa.

– Je me suis annoncée comme telle toute à l'heure mais c'était pour te mettre en confiance. Premièrement, non, je ne suis pas la déesse Hylia telle que décrite dans vos ouvrages les plus rares et sacrés. Si je t'ai donné l'impression de n'être qu'une humaine, c'est parce que c'est presque le cas. La véritable déesse Hylia, celle qui a jadis vaincu l'armée des ténèbres avec l'aide du premier héros, a cessé d'exister peu de temps après cette victoire. Victime d'une malédiction extrêmement puissante, brisant même ses défenses divines, elle commençait à être rongée de l'intérieur, perdant peu à peu ses forces et son immortalité qui partaient progressivement en fumé. Se rendant alors compte qu'elle avait crié victoire trop vite et que le démon allait finir un jour par revenir. La déesse prit l'immense décision d'abandonner ce qui faisait d'elle une déité pour devenir humaine. Elle perdit son statut, sa grandeur et son immortalité mais conserva malgré tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait mis des années à constituer et à maîtriser avec pour objectif de le transmette dans les générations futures.

La concernée accusa le coup. Ses traits la trahirent et la femme le remarqua tout de suite.

– Alors comme ça..., répondit Laura. Tout ce qu'on raconte... toutes les légendes que l'on apprend étant enfant... sont en réalité loin d'être vraies... Jamais nous n'avons appris que la déesse s'était réincarnée, après tout, comment pourrait-elle élire les deux individus si elle n'existait plus ?

– Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis, admit la femme. Pour faire simple, dis-toi que ce pouvoir transmis par ta lignée détecte, dès son émergence, si l'incarnation du mal est susceptible de revenir ou non. Ce fut le cas pour la génération de ton père et c'est ce pouvoir qui l'a désigné pour porter l'épée de légende au côté de l'actuelle reine. C'est comme cela que fonctionne ce pouvoir si précieux à vos yeux. Il agit de lui-même quand il sent l'aura de l'Avatar revenir progressivement à un état qui lui permettrait de semer à nouveaux le chaos... Il peut aussi « voir » ce qui se passe autour de lui et comprendre si telle personne ou telle situation est dangereuse ou non. Tu t'es demandé qui je pouvais bien être si je n'étais pas réellement la déesse ? Eh bien c'est très simple, je suis l'incarnation sous forme humaine de ce pouvoir, une partie de l'âme de la déesse Hylia en résumé. Je suis elle tout en ne l'étant pas. Je ne suis pas une déité mais je ne suis pas humaine. J'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs même s'ils ne sont pas réellement les miens. Je sais par conséquent tout ce que la déesse a fait mais pour éviter que la vérité soit un jour dévoilée, Hylia a inclus une protection qui m'empêche de tout révéler sur ses derniers agissements... Je sais tout ! Mais je suis incapable de prononcer les mots.

– Vous êtes mon pouvoir ? Répéta Laura sur un ton interrogatif, avec une voix étrangement faible. Celui que je peine à contrôler ? C'est normal que je ressente une aura divine émaner de vous alors, vu que... c'est Hylia qui... qui vous a créée.

Et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'écroula sur l'herbe. Sonnée par ce brusque malaise, Laura mit un temps à réagir à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ses membres commençaient à reprendre leur tremblement et la princesse sentit la fraîcheur s'intensifier.

– Non... déjà ? Murmura l'incarnation d'Hylia en regardant sa protégée.

– Qu'est-ce qui... se... passe ? Articula difficilement Laura.

Elle sentit deux mains la positionner face à l'incarnation divine avant de se poser sur ses épaules froides.

– Écoute-moi bien Laura, je n'ai visiblement plus le temps alors je vais être directe, de toute manière tu apprendras la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre..., fit la femme avec un regard très sérieux et fataliste. Je suis ton pouvoir mais vu la situation, il est plus judicieux de dire que je suis ce qu'il reste de ton pouvoir. Tu ne t'en souviens surement pas et c'est tant mieux, mais ton pouvoir t'a été arraché par cette personne qui a tiré les ficelles pour s'emparer du trône d'Hyrule, cette chancelière dont on ne connait pas le nom exact. C'est elle qui, peu de temps après son coup d'état, t'a fait prisonnière et également elle qui t'a... qui t'a... et t'a obligé à...

Laura entendit la voix de l'incarnation s'étrangler.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Demanda la princesse sur un ton qui en disait long sur son état.

– Je te pris de me pardonner Laura, ne put que gémir l'incarnation. J'ai tout tenté pour te protéger mais elle a utilisé une magie spécifique si puissante... tu hurlais tellement de douleur... C'était tellement insupportable que je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de me réfugier au sein de l'emblème que tu portes en toi, le symbole qui agit comme support du pouvoir de la déesse Hylia. Pour préserver ta vie, j'ai abandonné toute ma puissance magique à cette Lyrannienne, qui a pu, par conséquent, accomplir son premier objectif.

– Je ne... m'en souviens pas...

– Heureusement Laura ! Heureusement..., fit l'incarnation avec un air grave. Crois-moi que c'est mieux pour toi. Maintenant s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas paniquer et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Cette opération que tu as subie, on peut l'appeler ainsi, était d'une dangerosité inexcusable et comme ta tortionnaire l'avait elle-même prédit, ton corps n'a pas résisté. Laura ! Tu es aux portes de la mort et seule ma présence couplée à ton emblème te maintient en vie...

La princesse, déjà proche de l'évanouissement, accusa la nouvelle encore plus durement que précédemment. Il lui était impossible de décrire ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa tête. Cela devenait trop lourd à supporter.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te révéler tout ce que je sais mais à présent Laura, c'est toi qui vas devoir appréhender les événements futurs. Je vais utiliser toute l'énergie qu'il me reste pour te permettre de te rétablir un minimum. Lorsque ça sera fait, il ne te restera plus que ton emblème et les compétences magiques que tu as apprises. Dès que tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, ton seul et unique but sera de fuir le lieu où tu es retenue prisonnière et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Je compte sur toi Laura, si la chancelière remet la main sur toi, tu peux être sûre que tu disparaîtras définitivement du monde des vivants. Elle est totalement impitoyable et elle fera tout pour assouvir sa vengeance.

– Quoi... sa ven...geance ? Mais... pour...quoi ? Qu'est-ce... qu'on... a ?

– Tu trouveras les réponses Laura, ne t'en fait pas. Le plus important pour toi maintenant est d'assurer ta survie ! Retrouve ton frère et ta sœur et rétablissez la vérité sur des millénaires de mensonges !

– Et vous ? Murmura Laura, proche du coma, les yeux presque entièrement fermés et les sens anesthésiés.

Laura entrevit les traits de la bouche de l'incarnation former un sourire triste. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes se formèrent sur ses yeux de princesse qui allaient de très peu échapper à la mort.

– Eh bien... Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance ! Adieu Laura... ce fut un véritable plaisir d'avoir été à tes côtés...

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

Un voile noir engloba ses yeux et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

O_o_O_o_O

Comme à son habitude, l'officier sheikah prenait son thé. C'était son petit pêché mignon, surtout quand le soleil couchant rasait délicatement les lointaines montagnes Piaf à l'Ouest.

Lui et son équipe, composée d'hommes et de femmes en nombre équitable, assurait la surveillance de ce coin paumé d'Hyrule situé non loin des Marécages de Lanelle. Ils avaient reçu pour ordre de camper la zone jusqu'à ce qu'un ordre contraire soit donné. Leur campement était sommaire mais suffisait à ces guerriers et guerrières furtifs pour leur repos quotidien. Quelques toiles de tente, un coin à l'abri des regards, une table de fortune et un grand feu crépitant suffisaient pour subvenir à leurs besoins naturels. Il y avait aussi une petite cabane qui servait pour le plus haut gradé de l'unité.

D'après les instructions données et dans le plus grand secret, leur mission consistait à attendre que deux têtes royales pointent le bout de leur nez, et une fois cette première condition remplie, les mettre en lieu sûr une fois interceptées.

Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que l'ordre avait été énoncé et pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucune visite d'un hylien ou d'une hylienne en cavale.

L'officier prenait donc calmement son thé.

Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune urgence...

On toqua vivement à la porte de la cabane.

L'officier grommela d'avoir été dérangé dans son moment de plénitude et de contemplation mais autorisa finalement la personne à entrer. Une femme se présenta, ses cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté magnifique et légèrement violacé. Une couleur rare qui ne provenait pas du peuple Sheikah.

– Des nouvelles ? Questionna directement l'officier.

– Oui mon capitaine ! Répondit la guerrière avec une voix maîtrisée. On a trouvé quelqu'un au bord de la route. Une très jeune femme ! Dans un état d'épuisement absolu et blessée aux bras, aux jambes et même au visage... Elle avait cependant...

– Ah très bien, si on a retrouvé une des personnes que la reine gérudo voulait qu'on intercepte, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais envoyer un messager prévenir notre commandante et ensuite...

– Mon capitaine !

– Quoi ? Demanda l'officier vexé d'avoir été ainsi coupé.

– Il ne s'agit pas du tout de l'une des deux personnes que l'on s'attendait à voir...

– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

– En fait, la personne qu'on a trouvée est la princesse héritière du royaume ! Laura Bosphoramus Hyrule. J'ai pu la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici notre princesse nationale ?

Juste au moment où l'officier eut terminé sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas, laissant apparaître le visage en sang de la princesse héritière d'Hyrule. L'héritière fixa d'abord l'officier sheikah avec un regard acéré, puis la guerrière avec un regard, cette fois, hésitant. Derrière elle, les sheikahs semblaient ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec une pareille figure d'autorité dans un état aussi inquiétant.

L'officier en était bouche-bée.

– F..., hte..., .r.., ...r..., re..t...vé, ...toria..., .lle .st !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Le capitaine sheikah du se rapprocher pour comprendre ce que la princesse disait. C'était incompréhensible.

– Mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La voix de l'héritière se fit plus audible.

– Fuir... château... Aram... Aurore... retrouver... vite... Hys...toria... elle est... !

Elle s'effondra alors brusquement au sol.

La panique s'empara des sheikahs à l'exception du capitaine qui prit les choses en mains.

– Vous autres derrière la porte, emmenez cette jeune femme dans la tente médicale et assurez-vous de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Messager !

Le concerné entra dans la bâtisse et se posta devant son capitaine, au garde-à-vous.

– Vous porterez ce message à Pahya, notre chef, par voie express ! Veuillez ne rien oublier. Dites-lui que Laura, la princesse d'Hyrule a été retrouvée dans un état grave non loin des Marécages de Lanelle et qu'elle a besoin de soins intensifs de toute urgence. Demandez-lui aussi de nous envoyer une sentinelle volante pour rapatrier rapidement la demoiselle à Cocorico !

– Bien reçu !

Le capitaine sheikah sortit de la cabane, suivi de sa guerrière et déclara d'une voix forte en supplément.

– Vous tous ! Nous avons une vie royale entre nos mains ! Tachez d'être le plus efficace possible ! Je veux que la princesse soit hors de danger dans les deux heures ! Exécution !


	22. 21 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Trois choses avant de vous laisser lire en toute tranquillité...**

 **\- Désolé pour l'attente ! xD**

 **\- Je vous invite à aller voir mon profil, la progression d'écriture des chapitres apparaît désormais sous la forme de pourcentage.**

 **\- Puisqu'un certain temps s'est écoulé depuis la publication du chapitre 20, je vais re-préciser un détail. Les chapitres 19 (à partir de la lettre de Riju), 20 (toute la première partie du chapitre) et 21 (ci-dessous) se passent le même jour ! C'est juste pour que vous ne soyez pas paumé. Cette info est présente dans la lettre de Riju justement mais je tenais à le re-préciser.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Matael s'arrêta net dans son élan, sentit Shanna heurter son dos dans un grognement de douleur audible et devant les regards de ses trois autres camarades, leva grand les bras et prononça d'une voix solennelle :

– Maison, je t'aime !

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de joie dans cette affirmation et seuls des petits sourires discrets lui répondirent alors que le soleil commençait à lentement se lever. Cela tempéra sa soudaine excitation alors qu'ils approchaient tranquillement de la porte Ouest du complexe.

Se déplacer de nuit avait certes l'avantage d'offrir de la discrétion mais cela avait l'inconvénient d'imposer un parcours parsemé de branches, de racines, de pierres et de tous autres obstacles partiellement visibles. De quoi s'emmêler les pieds assez facilement et provoquer quelques chutes.

Le trajet du complexe au royaume d'Aytema, et inversement du coup, était long plusieurs jours de marche à un rythme soutenu. La direction et les officiers étaient à cheval, le reste devait se contenter de faire fonctionner leurs jambes. Rien d'insurmontable en soi pour des chevaliers surentrainés qui avaient un passif d'entrainement plus ardu que cette promenade, mais la tâche n'était pas évidente quand on ne voyait presque rien. Ils en étaient venus à bout cependant. Ils avaient quitté le camp de base vers les coups de vingt-et-une heure et après neuf heures de marche, la tour blanche éclatante du complexe s'était enfin dessinée à l'horizon.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la tranquillité avait été de mise !

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans aucun accident, sans aucune alerte et sans aucun détour. L'itinéraire avait été respecté à la lettre et le cortège n'en avait pas dévié ne serait-ce qu'une seule fraction de seconde. La rigueur et le professionnalisme des Chevalier Célestes s'étaient dévoilés dans toute leur splendeur.

Une rigueur respectée jusque dans ses limites. Le silence avait régné durant tout le trajet. De toute cette marche, les Chevaliers Célestes n'avaient rien pu voir d'autre que la silhouette de leurs camarades découpée par les lueurs des torches archéoniques équipées de filtres rouges. Une petite mesure de sécurité supplémentaire rendue possible par cette nouvelle création des équipes de chercheurs. La lumière rouge était moins visible de loin que la lumière bleu clair habituelle. Ces torches avaient été leurs principales sources de lumière en dehors de la lune.

Pour compléter la solitude de cette aventure nocturne, ils avaient donc reçu l'ordre de limiter leurs échanges oraux chuchotés au strict minimum. Prudence ! Pas de grande conversation sur les évènements passés ou sur le futur proche et pas de second degré pour aiguayer l'ambiance.

Cet ordre, tout le monde l'avait respecté malgré l'envie de vouloir évoquer le sujet qui brûlait sur la plupart des lèvres.

Tous voulaient profiter de ce temps perdu à marcher dans le noir pour parler de l'opération qu'ils avaient mené contre la souveraineté d'Aytema en plein cœur du château royal, quelques jours avant. Mais de cette volonté de débattre à voix haute, il y avait deux points de vue diamétralement différents.

Une très grosse majorité y avait vu une mission parfaitement légale qui entrait dans la considération qu'ils avaient de la justice. Après tout, c'était l'ennemi qui avait porté le premier coup, des représailles étaient donc ce qu'il y avait de plus légitime… Pour d'autres en revanche, ce qu'ils avaient vu avait plus ressemblé à un carnage, une boucherie sans nom. Ils n'y voyaient pas là une quelconque manifestation de la chevalerie.

Les avis silencieux divergeaient d'une personne à une autre mais tous s'accordaient sur un fait : faire partie des vivants était bien plus soulageant que de faire partie des morts…

Le groupe composé de Line, la cheffe d'équipe en remplacement temporaire d'Aurore, Matael, Kaze, Shanna et Hystoria faisait partie de cette première catégorie.

Eux qui, d'habitude, étaient si confiants et réussissaient leurs tâches sans trop de souci, cette fois-ci, la petite équipe n'en avait pas mené large.

Peu de temps après la sécurisation de la capitale et participant à l'assaut d'un des accès secondaires du château d'Aytema, ils étaient tombés en plein dans une embuscade menée par une quarantaine de gardes royaux farouches et désireux de couper directement dans le tas avant de balancer les restes ici et là. Un face à face dans une zone étroite qui n'avait pas été prévu par les stratèges.

Dans les rangs des Chevaliers Célestes, ils avaient été vingt-deux à se retrouver piégés par cette garnison, seuls cinq en étaient ressortis avec la tête sur les épaules et les neurones intacts… ou presque intacts. Les cinq mercenaires qui faisaient partie de cette troupe d'assassins isolée.

Le reste du combat mené par les Chevaliers Célestes contre la royauté d'Aytema s'était déroulé sans encombre en revanche. De la prise des casernes, à l'achèvement des derniers survivants et au final à la mise à mort du roi qui s'était révélé être un membre imminent de « l'organisation ». Peu de pertes chez eux en comparaison des morts adverses. Mais le souvenir de cette confrontation inattendue face à des adversaires deux fois supérieurs en nombre avait vivement marqué les deux hommes et les trois femmes du petit groupe.

Parce qu'ils avaient réalisé, une fois l'adrénaline envolée, qu'ils étaient passés non loin des bras de la faucheuse. Le fait était là !

Mais cette survie n'était pas uniquement due à la chance : le talent et les compétences de chacun avaient joué et tous savaient que sans l'autre, leur survie aurait pu être compromise. C'était, malgré tout, la preuve de la complémentarité qui régnait entre les cinq personnes.

Heureusement qu'Hystoria avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer ses illusions pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Un tour de passe-passe suffisant pour retourner certains gardes contre leurs propres camarades.

Heureusement que Line avait habilement esquivé un estoc qui avait fini sa course dans une interstice entre deux morceaux de roches rectangulaires, paralysant son possesseur pendant un cours instant et permettant à Matael et Shanna de bondir sur lui pour le mettre hors-jeu alors qu'il tentait de prendre à revers une partie des Chevaliers Célestes.

Heureusement que Kaze avait pensé à amener quelques-unes de ses précieuses bombes. Cela avait permis de stopper net une bonne quinzaine d'opposants sur les quarante initiaux. Une explosion d'une puissance inattendue qui avait brisé la formation ennemie et créé une ouverture permettant une contre-attaque à l'arrache mais qui s'était avérée efficace.

Mais au final, ils n'avaient pu que sauver leur peau. Matael, Line, Shanna, Kaze et Hystoria avaient vu neuf hommes et huit femmes mourir les uns après les autres, égorgés ou tranchés en morceaux selon les cas. Un spectacle morbide qu'ils préféraient donc oublier et personne n'allait les contredire. Ce n'était pas agréable d'être passé si près de la fin et d'avoir vu des camarades mourir…amicalité mise à part.

C'est pour cette raison que Matael essayait de faire remonter le moral de la troupe un peu comme il le pouvait et sa précédente déclaration en était la tentative la plus concrète. À Leurain, ils avaient maîtrisé la situation du début à la fin. À Aytema, ils ne l'avaient absolument pas maîtrisée. Cela changeait tout !

– Au lieu de t'extasier sur notre arrivée prochaine, lança Shanna furieuse. Tu pourrais plutôt continuer à marcher droit devant toi ? Je suis blessée à la hanche et au bras droit je te rappelle !

Matael se retourna vers Shanna en s'excusant promptement. Dans sa volonté de casser la morosité de l'instant, il en avait oublié que Shanna marchait derrière lui.

Il est vrai que malgré la victoire sur le roi d'Aytema et malgré leurs capacités individuelles et communes, ils ne s'en étaient pas sortis sans blessures.

Shanna avait été la plus touchée car ayant récolté pas moins de quatre blessures ! Une coupure profonde au bras droit, désormais en pleine guérison, un violent impact sur sa hanche qui la faisait boiter et grimacer de temps à autres, la pommette de sa joue gauche éclatée à la suite d'un coup de poing qui l'avait presque endormie et pour finir une belle égratignure dans le dos.

Lui-même avait mal un peu partout sur son corps et c'était aussi certainement le cas pour Kaze, Line et Hystoria même s'ils ne disaient rien.

Par ailleurs, cette dernière s'était empressée de prendre Shanna dans ses bras une fois son passage à l'infirmerie accompli alors qu'elle était à peine entrée dans le camp qui servait de quartier général provisoire. Bien qu'agaçante, cette manie n'avait pas été contestée cette fois-ci, Shanna la première. Matael et Kaze, en bon spectateurs, avaient même approuvé ce geste alors que Line était restée stoïque même si, du point de vue de Matael, elle avait esquissé un timide sourire d'approbation.

– Excuse-moi, reprit Matael en pivotant vers la plus amochée du groupe. C'est juste que je suis content d'être de retour chez nous. Les camps et la bouffe de survie, c'est usant à force, d'autant plus quand tu rêves d'un bon lit bien moelleux.

Shanna soupira.

– Et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir en plus… Au moins, essaye de faire attention la prochaine fois, répondit-elle calmement.

– C'est promis ! Fit Matael avant de laisser filer quelques secondes. Mais tiens, d'habitude, tu m'aurais copieusement engueulé, fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi es-tu si sage dans tes propos ?

– Tu as le don de poser des questions aussi subites qu'inattendues Matael, je te jure… Je ne souhaite pas débuter un énième débat alors que j'ai envie comme toi d'être calée au fin fond de ma couette, c'est tout. Et puis bon, tu essayes de rendre l'atmosphère plus vivable, je ne peux qu'encore moins t'en vouloir…

– Démasqué…

– Mais j'avoue que cette façon de procéder m'intrigue, c'est la première fois que je te vois agir comme tel. D'habitude, tu nous fais du sarcasme et des blagues à la con… Depuis Aytema tu es moins… provocateur je dirais, plus réfléchi… moins débile en somme. Comment ça se fait ?

Matael siffla.

– Direct ! Mais merci du compliment même si je ne sais pas comment le prendre, répondit-il avant de prendre autrement plus sérieux. Shanna, tu en connais très bien la raison : je n'aime pas les têtes d'enterrement, ce n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé en permanence. J'en ai assez fait l'expérience durant mon enfance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de s'en être sortis vivant et en un seul morceau.

– C'est vachement philosophique ce que tu me dis.

– Je sais, fit-il en hochant la tête. Mais c'est un peu comme toi qui ne m'engueule pas. Cette bataill… ce piège dans lequel on est tombés, ça m'a remis les idées en place. C'est pour ça que je débite des paroles aussi censées et que j'essaye d'amuser la galerie comme on dit.

– Je vois, c'est vrai que comparé à Leurain, on a mal anticipé et réagi à cette embuscade. J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle on est tous si abattus. On a été trop confiants sur le moment et cela nous a empêché d'accomplir notre travail d'analyse que l'on fait habituellement. Te concernant, si tu as des choses à dire, tu devrais me raconter, tu as l'air de cacher un lourd secret.

– Vrai ! Le truc qui m'a poussé à intégrer les Chevaliers Célestes… Mais je te raconterai ça plus tard tu veux, j'ai encore quelques conneries joyeuses à sortir avant d'arriver à destination.

– Bien reçu !

Le groupe reprit sa marche et entreprit de rattraper son retard sur le reste du convoi.

Le soleil commençait à réellement apparaitre et à colorer le décor d'une délicieuse nuance orangée matinale.

Matael devait bien se l'avouer, ce décor désertique et rocheux lui avait manqué. Ici il se sentait chez lui, le complexe était sa maison depuis un bon paquet d'années maintenant. Les rochers rouge ou marron côtoyaient le sable d'une couleur similaire. Les Chevaliers Célestes avaient su trouver le bon endroit pour installer leur base car dans ces grandes plaines arides, il y avait quelques emplacements de végétation verdoyante. Le complexe avait été construit dans un de ces emplacements. La température n'était jamais trop excessive ni jamais trop basse et l'air était agréable. Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

Après, il fallait aimer être paumé au milieu de nulle part. Malgré les ravitaillements réguliers, affrétés par Kalastine, la capitale et unique ville du royaume qui portait le même nom, il n'y avait jamais d'aventuriers et encore moins de visiteurs civils qui passaient dans le coin.

Ce calme-là, c'était ce qu'aimait Matael par-dessus tout. Cela lui rappelait sa vie avant d'être mercenaire.

Par mesure de précaution, il préféra cesser d'y penser et pour plutôt réfléchir aux deux absents du groupe.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient presque tous partis en campagne militaire et bientôt cinq semaines qu'Aram et Aurore avaient disparu de leur côté pour une mission de la plus haute importance, au sein même de leur terre natale.

Il espérait qu'ils étaient revenus avant eux et avait déjà eu le temps de faire le ménage, cela allait leur épargner une tâche supplémentaire avant le repos bien mérité que le chef avait promis.

Matael rigola intérieurement. Allez savoir, peut-être qu'Aram et Aurore avaient eu le temps de préparer un petit stock de bière à déguster autour d'un bon feu… Peut-être même qu'ils avaient apporté des breuvages hyliens… ?

– Dites ! Fit-il en s'adressant au groupe. Vous pensez qu'Aram et Aurore sont arrivés avant nous ? Normalement ils doivent arriver aujourd'hui non ?

Ce fut Kaze qui lui répondit en premier.

– Vieux, ça dépend de leur vitesse de croisière ! Peut-être sont-ils arrivés avant nous mais peut-être aussi qu'ils n'arriveront que ce soir ou demain voire après-demain. Même si la plupart des routes sont sûres, quelques obstacles ont pu se dresser sur leur route.

– D'autant plus qu'on nous a rapporté qu'ils n'avaient plus de chevaux, trop fatigués après deux jours de transport, compléta Shanna de vive voix. J'espère que les gérudos auront été généreux avec eux et leur auront fournis deux montures pour le retour, ça serait la moindre des choses à faire.

Matael tourna sa tête comme pour répondre à Shanna.

– Oublie pas que les canassons Hyliens, de toutes les races qui existent là-bas, ne sont pas habitués à se déplacer hors des limites du royaume, contra-il d'une voix professorale. En général, ils sont déposés au premier relais croisé pour être remplacé par un cheval plus adapté.

– Et ça, c'est vraiment emmerdant ! Commenta soudain Line d'une voix sèche. Ils ne sont même pas capables de dresser des chevaux tous terrains. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire pourtant. On y arrivait bien de là où je viens ! D'ailleurs, il y a une personne qui devrait apprendre à monter à cheval au lieu de se transformer en je ne sais quoi.

– Comme tu dis la râleuse…, répondit alors Hystoria d'une voix distante qui ne lui ressemblait guère...

Line tiqua à cette réponse.

– Alors j'aimerais bien te voir bouffer la pratique le plus tôt possible… c'est quand même une honte que la fille du grand patron ne sache pas monter à cheval alors que c'est l'une des premières choses que l'on apprend en arrivant ici !

– Répète moi ça encore une fois et ce sont tes chevaux que je vais bouffer Line ! Cracha-t-elle froidement.

– Oh ! La demoiselle sort les crocs.

– Tu ne voudrais pas y toucher crois moi. Ils sont très aiguisés !

Matael vit les deux femmes se regarder furieusement avant de se détourner l'une de l'autre

– Merci pour le cassage d'ambiance les filles…, lança Matael en soupirant et en sachant que ses paroles n'allaient rien changer à la situation.

Un petit instant passa.

– Y'a pas de quoi Matael, y'a pas de quoi…, répondit finalement Hystoria d'une voix lasse.

Le principal intéressé, Kaze et Shanna se regardèrent un instant en laissant les deux femmes reprendre de l'avance devant. Parce que oui, protocole militaire des Chevaliers Célestes oblige, le chef d'équipe devant, les autres derrière, et étant donné que Line et Hystoria se disputaient la position en permanence… Aucune ne voulait céder.

C'était pour cette raison que même hors du cadre strict de l'armée, les deux femmes se tenaient tête, devant les autres, sans raison strictement professionnelle.

Mais bref.

Ils avaient été témoins de l'évolution de la relation entre la fille de Reiyan et la haute gradée la plus mystérieuse et la plus inapprochable de l'armée. Une relation électrique ou de simples regards et affirmation glaciale suffisaient pour remplacer toute joie apparente par une tension ambiante.

Hystoria n'appréciait pas Line et Line n'appréciait pas Hystoria.

Depuis l'arrivée de Line au sein du groupe, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que les deux filles en viennent à se provoquer et ce, quel que soit l'endroit. Des engueulades dans le camp, il y en avait eu, des duels rapides entre les tentes, il y en avait eu. C'était devenu une sorte d'attraction pour les Chevaliers Célestes mais également une source d'ennui supplémentaire pour le petit groupe d'assassins. Une anarchie, une totale désorganisation, c'étaient les mots qui étaient le plus employé pour les désigner.

Déjà que vivre avec ces deux-là, qui se provoquaient toutes les heures, n'était pas une sinécure, Matael n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner avec Aurore comme troisième protagoniste de ce terrible face à face. Heureusement qu'il connaissait suffisamment Aram pour savoir qu'il allait n'en avoir, pour ainsi dire, rien à foutre de ce conflit tant que sa chère sœur restait physiquement et moralement en dehors de ce conflit.

Cependant, cela n'excluait pas de nouvelles embrouilles quotidiennes.

Un simple regard dirigé vers ses amis Kaze et Shanna confirma ses doutes. Ils pensaient à la même chose que lui. Ils allaient se retrouver à quatre autour d'une arène imaginaire où trois figures d'autorité allaient se chamailler comme des enfants dans un inéquitable deux contre un.

Les prochains jours promettaient d'être amusants…

La fin du voyage se passa ensuite dans le silence. Entre les dunes et les rayons éclatants de l'astre lumineux, personne n'osait prendre la parole de peur d'entendre l'ébène et la blonde se relancer des piques frigorifiques.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les imposantes portes blanches du complexe et purent entrer au bout de quelques minutes, une fois les formalités effectuées avec les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée.

Toute la troupe de soldats et de mercenaires avança alors dans la grande allée qui menait droit au croisement principal du complexe, là où était regroupé un grand nombre de bâtiments. Une mini-ville positionnée autour d'un rond circulaire parsemé de végétation, statues et fontaines. C'était là que le complexe vivait le plus : Bars, forges, armurerie, boutiques, échoppes d'épices. Il était courant pour les soldats de cette armée de se retrouver le soir pour partager un verre et décompresser de leurs dures journées.

Matael et tous les autres y allaient de temps à autres. Bizarrement, les regards méprisants se faisaient moins présents ces soirées-là. Était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Surement que oui.

La cohorte des quelques cinq cents individus se sépara à ce croisement, certains prirent la direction des différentes casernes ou lieu de vie, d'autres partirent immédiatement dans les petites boutiques pour le ravitaillement et d'autres encore prirent le chemin qui allait les mener aux salles d'entrainement en vue d'un défoulement express. Bien entendu, toute la direction du complexe prit la direction de la tour centrale.

La place se vida en quelques minutes, ne laissant alors que Matael, Kaze, Shanna, Line et Hystoria qui, après un petit instant d'emplettes à la boutique de potion, prirent à leur tour le chemin vers le confort et le repos de leur chez eux.

Dans un endroit où ils n'auront que les bruits de la nature et la végétation comme voisins.

– Même pas d'accueil en fanfare, quelle tristesse, lança Matael en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et en constatant l'inactivité de l'endroit.

Kaze haussa les épaules en regardant les remparts qu'ils étaient en train de longer.

– Ce n'est pas très étonnant, répondit-il. Plus de la moitié du complexe s'est déplacée pour cette mission et ce n'est pas vraiment la politique de notre organisation de célébrer ce genre d'évènement. Les applaudissements des citadins de Kalastine et des habitants en général suffisent. Même si en général, le comportement n'est jamais désastreux lors des soirées, l'administration du complexe ne souhaite pas que l'on finisse tous bourrés à chanter nus sur les tables et à se bagarrer pour un oui ou pour un non. Surtout après une victoire pareille. Je les comprends cela dit, ça ferait tâche sur notre réputation.

– Moi personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire de la réputation des Chevaliers Célestes ! Lança Matael d'un ton indifférent. Tant que je peux vivre tranquillement et faire mon travail, passer pour un ivrogne ne me dérange pas plus que ça, et puis ça serait bien que cette barrière entre nous et les élites disparaisse. Bon ok, nous ne sommes pas très appréciés par leurs membres, mais avec un peu d'effort, on arriverait à faire quelque chose de chouette, j'en suis sûr.

– C'est un point de vue qui se défend, concernant la détente j'entends, pour le reste, va répéter ça à Hystoria et Line et je suis sûr qu'elles vont t'étriper en moins de deux… Ça les changera remarque, elles seront d'accord sur quelque chose pour une fois.

– Les gars…, fit alors Shanna discrètement. Les concernées sont juste deux mètres devant vous et elles vous entendent…

Moment de solitude pour les deux hommes en voyant Line et Hystoria s'arrêter net, pivoter légèrement leur tête et esquisser un sourire de glace.

– Ça…, déclara Shanna d'une voix tranquille en se plaçant entre les deux hommes et en détaillant la signification de ce faux sourire. Ça veut dire que vous allez surement être de corvées ce soir et peut-être même demain et après-demain selon leurs humeurs…

Matael soupira, amusé, comme si c'était la cinq-centième fois que cela lui arrivait… Ce qui, en plus de ça, n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Kaze.

– Bon et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à préparer un repas du tonnerre pour nous faire pardonner.

– Eh là ! Protesta Kaze. Je n'y suis pour rien moi, débrouille toi tout seul. Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire que la réputation des Chevaliers Célestes te passait au-dessus de la tête !

– Dixit la personne qui a déclaré et je cite « Ça les changera, elles seront d'accord sur quelque chose pour une fois. », répondit alors Matael avec un air faussement étonné.

Moment de silence. Moment pendant lequel Shanna cacha sa folle envie de rigoler.

Matael regarda alors fixement Kaze dans les yeux. Un regard qui signifiait surement « Allez vieux, soit sympa, me laisse pas seul dans cette galère ! »

Le mercenaire regarda Kaze droit dans les yeux.

Il soupira.

– Bon d'accord tu as gagné ! Fit enfin Kaze vaincu. On leur fait quoi aux demoiselles pour éviter la catastrophe ? Un plat typique du coin ? Un truc exotique ? Et les ingrédients ?

– Tant qu'il y a des fruits dedans on est bon, lança Matael d'une voix sure. Elles adorent ça toutes les deux et on pourra vraiment dire qu'elles seront d'accord sur quelque chose ! En plus elles ont beau se provoquer et s'insulter à toute heure de la journée, dès qu'on leur fait une remarque, elles font bizarrement front commun…

Les deux filles se retournèrent une nouvelle fois avec un air autrement plus intimidant.

– Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Finalement c'était une bonne chose d'emmener des provisions avec nous, je commençais à avoir faim, et puis la nourriture gérudo est tellement meilleure ! En plus, la téléportation ça épuise plus que ce que je pensais ! Fit une voix masculine.

– Et ce n'est franchement pas agréable. Quelle sensation écœurante…, répondit une voix féminine en faisant tourner un biscuit à la baie glagla.

– C'est pour ça que tu ne manges pas Aurore ? À moins que cela soit dû au stress par rapport à l'arrivée imminente de nos camarades si j'en crois les cloches des tours de gardes qui ont sonné il y a vingt minutes.

La blonde posa la gourmandise sur la table en s'emparant d'une boite contenant de la viande séchée aux herbes.

– Les deux à vrai dire ! Répondit-elle.

Tout en écoutant sa sœur, Aram avala ce qui lui restait de petit déjeuner et termina par une longue gorgée de jus de fruit préparé la veille, à peine neuf heures auparavant alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans la citadelle gérudo.

Pour avoir été rapide et efficace, le voyage avait même été instantané et concluant. En une fraction de seconde, Aram et Aurore étaient passés de la citadelle de la région la plus désertique et aride d'Hyrule à une pièce plongée dans le noir total si ce n'était la douce lumière bleue qu'émettait le miroir, cet artefact qui s'était bel et bien trouvé à l'endroit imaginé. Ce n'était pas tellement un coup de chance car au moment d'allumer le miroir gérudo, une multitude d'informations étaient apparues sur un des écrans de contrôle. Autour d'une boussole, une seule flèche indiquant un endroit à l'ouest avec une distance approximativement juste de la distance qui sépare le complexe de la région gérudo.

Cela avait été la confirmation qu'ils avaient espérée et ils avaient atterri au bon endroit comme prévu. Ils avaient même réussi à sortir de cette pièce dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas les dimensions, à refermer la porte de manière convaincante et à descendre toute la tour alors inoccupée à cette heure matinale.

Le frère et la sœur avaient pu ensuite rejoindre leur maison, leur belle maison paumée aux limites du complexe, sans avoir été repérés, établissant ainsi un véritable record de temps de voyage entre deux lieux situés à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de distance. En clair, une fraction de seconde pour passer de la citadelle du désert au complexe, une bonne trentaine de minutes pour quitter la tour et une dizaine pour rejoindre leur petite base. Au total cela représentait deux-cents-cinquante-deux fois moins de temps qu'un voyage classique. C'était le genre de record à faire pâlir les plus grands spécialistes des moyens de transports de jalousie.

– L'attente n'est pas vraiment agréable c'est sûr, fit Aram. Surtout qu'on est arrivés il y a trois heures déjà et qu'il est à peine sept heures du matin. Ce n'est jamais sympathique d'angoisser pendant de longues heures à attendre que l'inévitable arrive mais on a été préparés pour ça non ?

– Oui on peut dire qu'on est bien préparés, répondit Aurore. Riju a bien travaillé cette semaine pour embellir notre formation et je pense qu'on n'aura pas trop de mal à distinguer la réalité de ce qui ne l'est pas. Peu de chance que l'on retombe dans le piège mental des Chevaliers Célestes. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une certitude à cent pour cent mais vu que nous avons été prévenus, je pense que l'on ressentira la moindre tentative de manipulation, aussi subtile et discrète soit-elle.

Aram acquiesça, se redressa, et prit le plateau sur lequel étaient posées les boites de nourriture dans le but d'aller le poser sur une étagère. Les réserves de nourritures dans la maison n'étaient pas conséquentes. Cela se voyait que le lieu de vie n'avait pas été occupé pendant quelques temps. Il n'y avait guère que des bocaux vides, des ustensiles de cuisines et de la vaisselle qui trainaient.

– Voilà… comme ça, si les autres sont affamés en arrivant…, dit-il en rangeant soigneusement les boites. En parlant des Chevaliers Célestes, reprit-il pour sa sœur. Aurore, j'aimerais utiliser les premiers jours pour tester un peu mon pouvoir, voir si quelque chose a changé, si j'arrive à mieux percevoir ce qui m'entoure… Tu comptes en faire de même ?

Aurore hocha la tête.

– Si ce que j'ai appris cette semaine avec Riju est vrai, alors je dois être en mesure de faire réagir de quelques manières que ce soit, une personne sur qui j'ai dirigé mon pouvoir… Le tout sera de le faire discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

– Et la réaction se traduirait par quoi ?

– Aucune idée, répondit juste Aurore en haussant les épaules. Personne ne réagis de la même façon, je ne peux donc pas prévoir si nos camarades vont se sentir troublés, agressés, joyeux, tristes ou s'ils ne vont tout simplement rien percevoir.

– On suit le plan comme prévu donc, pas d'objection de dernière minute petite sœur ?

Celle dernière hocha négativement la tête.

– Aucune ! On profite des premiers jours pour analyser en détail le comportement d'Hystoria et de Line et si la voie est libre, on met en place le reste du plan. Dans le cas où on serait de nouveau envoyés en mission, on agit de la même manière que d'habitude tout en restant sur nos gardes.

– Personnellement, j'espère que ça sera le cas, déclara Aram en se rasseyant dans un fauteuil. Ça serait plus simple de faire dans la diplomatie si on pouvait discuter avec tout le monde de manière séparée… sans compter ce que tu viens de dire Aurore. En soi, on devrait regagner le palais gérudo dans trois semaines si tout se passe bien… en admettant qu'il n'y ait aucune complication…

– En admettant qu'il n'y ait aucune complication comme tu dis… Ça dépendra de ce que vont penser les autres en apprenant ce que l'on compte faire. Il faudrait trouver un prétexte pour les mettre dans la confidence sans pour autant trop en dévoiler, histoire de voir s'ils nous suivent ou non.

– Alors je commencerai par Matael et Kaze et je me débrouillerai au moment venu sur le prétexte. Avec eux, les risques seront modérés en cas de soupçon ou réponse négative.

Aurore adhéra à cette idée d'un hochement de tête.

Silence.

– Et nos nouvelles armes ? Fit-elle en lançant le sujet. On en fait quoi ? Ça ne passera jamais inaperçu ce genre d'objet.

– Planquées pour le moment, répondit Aram. Nous n'utiliserons ni Lyrae, mes deux épées et ni Soraya, ta rapière. Je suis pour les garder secrètes le plus longtemps possible, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au dernier moment si ça tourne mal.

– Donc elles resteront bien planquées dans nos chambres respectives. Nos camarades ne sont pas du genre à fouiller dans les affaires des autres pour une quelconque investigation, on devrait être tranquille à ce niveau-là.

– Ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de faire l'exact contraire, fit-il remarquer.

– Pas vu, pas pris ! Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause. De toute manière, la chambre d'Hystoria était parfaitement normale. Bon, il y avait juste une impressionnante collection de photos de nous deux avec elle, rien de très grave en sommes et rien de plus étrange à même d'attirer nos yeux aiguisés.

Aram se posa contre une poutre.

– Dit comme ça, on croirait qu'on est des surdoués…

– C'est un peu le cas non ? Répondit Aurore en s'étirant de tout son long. On a foutu de ces raclées aux gérudos…

– On a certes explosé les statistiques là-bas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se vanter, nos yeux aiguisés ne seront pas un avantage si conséquent face à une meute de soldats très bien entrainés.

– T'es pas drôle…

– Non je suis juste réaliste Aurore. Ne soit pas trop confiante, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a reçu des armes exceptionnelles aux capacités puissantes que l'on peut se permettre d'être relâchés. Ce n'est pas l'arme qui fait le guerrier, tu le sais bien.

Instant de blanc, aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Aram en profita pour retourner dans la cuisine, aller fouiller dans la vaisselle et dénicher un verre. Il se servit ensuite de l'eau.

– Désolé…, lâcha timidement Aurore. J'ai tendance à me sentir supérieure depuis la cérémonie. Ce pouvoir d'or, cette rapière, autant de nouveautés auxquelles j'ai du mal à m'adapter… surement. Ce n'est pas intentionnel je te rassure…

– Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire petite sœur, dit-il en comprenant ce que sa sœur affirmait. N'oublie pas que le niveau des Chevaliers Célestes n'est pas celui des gérudos. Leurs styles de combat diffèrent, leurs armements aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a réussi à vaincre les gérudos les plus aguerries que l'on va réussir à en faire de même avec les élites d'ici.

– Je pense que le message est passé Aram merci ! Je sais très bien à qui j'ai à faire !

Aram acquiesça.

Nouvelle instant de silence.

Les rayons du soleil touchèrent enfin les vitres du salon, réchauffant et donnant une certaine vie à la pièce. Aram détailla sa sœur. À l'exception du bronzage et de ses cheveux blonds tombant au milieu de son dos, Aram trouvait qu'elle avait changé, des yeux plus perçants, un physique plus prononcé mais néanmoins d'une grâce incomparable, une démarche en somme beaucoup plus princière qu'avant…

Aurore était une combattante hors-pair et une stratège lucide, adroite et capable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle aurait bien pu devenir si elle avait échappé à l'enlèvement. Serait-elle devenue une princesse modèle ? Aurait-elle accepté les usages et les règles de la cour ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que serait-elle devenue dans une branche alternative du présent ?

Que dire de lui-même alors ? Aurait-il été un prince prêt à prendre les rênes du royaume en temps et en heures ?

– Tu sais Aram, tu as bien changé depuis Leurain…

Cette question subite le tira de ses pensées.

– C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquisitrice.

– Tu es moins sûr de toi au combat…

– Hein ?

Cette affirmation le prit au dépourvu.

– Oh, ce n'est pas visible pour un externe mais moi qui suis ta sœur, je l'ai remarqué, continua Aurore. Tu fonces moins tête baissée comme tu en avais l'habitude avec Hystoria. Tu réfléchis davantage et surtout, tu analyses davantage ton environnement.

Aram lança un regard plein de questions à Aurore. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Je l'ai surtout remarqué quand on affrontait les gérudos lors des entrainements. Tu frappes avec légèrement moins d'amplitude, tes attaques sont moins rapides, mais le fait d'appréhender ce qui t'entoure te permet de placer tes coups avec plus de précision qu'avant, sans compter que tu te sers parfois du décor sans même le regarder au préalable et ça, tu ne le faisais pas avant.

– Wouah… Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu es en train de me dire que je me sers inconsciemment de mon pouvoir ?

– C'est exactement ça !

Aurore se leva ensuite et fit signe à son frère de patienter quelques secondes. Elle monta l'escalier et disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il était vrai qu'il avait changé sa manière de croiser le fer. Mais c'était tellement infime qu'il ne s'en était pas consciemment rendu compte et à priori, il ne s'en serait jamais aperçu si on le lui avait pas dit.

Quelques bruits de pas plus tard, Aurore réapparu en tenant un livre entre ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aram intrigué avant même que sa sœur soit de nouveau assise.

Elle lui tendit le livre. Son visage affichait une expression de fierté.

– Une base de données manuscrite, déclara-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais en réalité, je vous ai tous observé dès le début de ma nomination en tant que capitaine. Tout y est consigné et te concernant, toutes tes forces, toutes tes faiblesses, ta façon de te battre, les enchaînements que tu utilises régulièrement et un suivi de ta progression. Il y a même un mémo sur ce que tu apprécies, ce que tu n'aimes pas, tes passe-temps plus quelques anecdotes dont ta date d'anniversaire…

Aram était bouche-bée.

– … Date qui est le dix-neuf Février… Mais vraiment, quand as-tu eu le temps de rédiger toutes ces informations ? Ça a dû te prendre un temps monstrueux ! Déjà que tu n'en avais pas eu beaucoup après ta promotion…

– C'est le cas mais comme tu le vois, j'ai réussi à en avoir du temps. Bon surtout pendant des insomnies c'est vrai mais quitte à perdre du temps de sommeil… autant le faire bien.

Aram tourna les pages et tomba nez à nez avec les informations qui concernaient Matael. Tout était très bien organisé et soigné. Plusieurs paragraphes, plusieurs catégories en un minimum de place. En parcourant en diagonal les notes, il apprit pas mal de détails qu'il connaissait vaguement sans précision sur Matael. Un petit texte avait attiré les yeux d'Aram et en lisant son contenu il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son ami aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Par exemple, il ignorait que Matael avait une grande sœur. Ce dernier n'en avait jamais fait mention, pas une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il se promit de questionner discrètement Matael à ce sujet, sauf si Aurore prenait l'initiative de le faire avant lui.

– C'est impressionnant Aurore, dit-il impressionné. Je me demande comment tu as pu avoir accès à autant d'informations même les plus confidentielles. C'est du très bon travail.

– Merci ! Répondit-elle tout sourire. Il me semblait que c'était nécessaire pour avoir une trace écrite de qui est qui et de qui fait quoi bien que ça ne soit pas totalement complet. Je dois veiller à connaître chacun des membres de mon équipe. C'est mon travail de capitaine après tout non ?

– J'imagine, je ne suis pas à ta place petite sœur.

– Tu as pourtant toutes les qualités pour, si tu n'avais pas refusé le poste pour me le donner, tu aurais fait un très bon capitaine toi aussi. Mais je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à décliner…

Avec un sourire amusé, Aram reposa le bouquin.

De par ce travail conséquent, Aurore possédait naturellement un avantage sur tous ses camarades. Cette idée-là de répertorier toutes les informations sur feuille, lui-même n'y avait jamais pensé, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait le petit groupe. Cela dit, Aurore n'avait fait qu'observer au sens large du terme. Observer comment telle ou telle personne se mettait en garde, quel signe distinctif, s'il y en avait un, annonçait une attaque. En tout cas, elle prenait sa tâche très à cœur, surement plus à présent qu'ils comptaient « trahir » les Chevaliers Célestes. Décidément, Aurore avait clairement l'étoffe d'une dirigeante.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir durement travaillé.

Force était de constater que son pouvoir avait bel et bien évolué. Les quelques séances de perception qu'il avait reçu avec les Sheikahs de la citadelle gérudo avaient portées leurs fruits. Aram perçut immédiatement l'approche de cinq individus à moins de cinq cents mètres de la maison. Trois femmes et deux hommes au vu des silhouettes. Ça ne pouvait être que « eux ».

– Aurore, ils arrivent ! Fit-il soudainement en se levant prestement de son très confortable fauteuil.

Réagissant instantanément, la concernée se redressa et alla se poster à côté de son frère. Son visage était dur et concentré.

– On fait comme on a dit ? Demanda la princesse. Une petite mise en scène pour les accueillir ?

Les lèvres d'Aram formèrent un sourire discret.

– Exact, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !

Aram présenta son poing droit et Aurore tapa les doigts de son frère avec son poing gauche.

– Dans trois semaines, nous serons de retour chez Riju ! Vivement qu'on y soit. La chaleur de cette sensation d'être réellement à la maison commence à me manquer. Mais avant ça, on travaille, on le fait bien et on s'en sort en vie !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

L'ambiance était festive. Peut-être même trop.

Le groupe d'assassins avait pris la direction, une heure plus tôt, d'une des tavernes du complexe. Il y avait été rejoint par quelques autres soldats, des hommes et des femmes qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'élite et qui par conséquent, et étrangement, ne vouaient aucune espèce de sentiment haineux envers l'unité d'Aurore.

Après cette journée complète à se reposer, à faire le ménage et à ne concrètement rien faire, une bonne partie du complexe avait décidé qu'il était temps de faire la fête pour décompresser.

La place centrale du complexe avait été investie en quelques minutes et le bouche à oreille avait permis de faire venir les unités les plus lointaines de la place.

Il y avait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Une bonne humeur contagieuse habitait l'endroit. La pièce, pourtant grande, était noire de monde et c'était tout juste s'il y avait assez de place pour circuler. Aram était assis au bar en compagnie de Matael et Kaze. Partout où son regard se posait, il vit des sourires, entendit des blagues et des discussions du quotidien. Un grand réservoir d'ondes positives qui pourtant n'arrivaient pas l'atteindre… pas totalement en tout cas. L'esprit d'Aram refusait de tomber tête la première dans cet océan de détente.

Il n'était pas le seul même si la raison différait surement. Matael semblait épuisé et Kaze avait tantôt le regard dans le vide et tantôt un regard attentif. Les trois hommes ne participaient pas sincèrement à la soirée contrairement à Shanna qui était partie d'emblée discuter avec des connaissances.

Non loin, il y avait Aurore qui s'entretenait avec un responsable logistique. Une discussion importante d'après ce qu'avaient compris les trois garçons, même si Aram se doutait que c'était pour elle, une manière discrète pour échapper à la gaieté abondante de la taverne.

Chacune à une extrémité de la grande salle de restauration, Hystoria et Line étaient dans leur coin et parlaient chacune avec des soldats. La tension entre elles était encore palpable mais elles ne se lançaient au moins plus aucun regard noir.

Aurore avait été claire à ce sujet, elle ne tolèrerait plus aucune dispute entre les deux femmes si cela venait à nuire à l'efficacité de l'unité. Aram repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, deux minutes après les retrouvailles. Une brève mais impressionnante engueulade alors que la blonde et l'ébène avaient recommencé à se narguer à coup de piques blessantes. Aurore avait immédiatement réagi avec une voix dont Aram ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, et les deux femmes s'étaient tues, incapables de répondre à un tel sermon.

Elles n'avaient pas recommencé depuis, intimidées peut-être par la prestance écrasante d'Aurore qui n'autorisait à présent aucun écart absurde de ce type. Le message avait été clair, Line et Hystoria devaient s'entendre sous peine d'être fermement sanctionnées. Tout le monde avait été stupéfait, Line et Hystoria les premières, de voir une telle démonstration d'autorité venir ébranler les certitudes qu'ils avaient d'elle. Inutile de douter des propos d'Aurore, tous savaient, par sa simple démonstration, qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution si la situation se présentait.

– Moi qui pensait qu'on allait assister à une belle joute verbale à trois, je suis déçu, dit Matael.

Aram lui lança un regard sérieux.

– Ma sœur a autre chose à faire que d'entrer dans le jeu de ces « deux gamines » selon ses propres termes, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde en buvant un grand verre de jus de fruit alors que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient attendus à partager un verre d'alcool entre hommes.

– Certes mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle remontrance, continua Matael. Aurore a été impressionnante. Elle a pris de l'assurance depuis votre départ. On est loin de la fille incertaine qui, en apparence, essayait de jouer son rôle de cheffe comme une vétérante.

– Elle m'a donné quelques frissons, je dois l'avouer, ajouta Kaze à son tour. Elle a vraiment l'allure, le charisme et l'aura d'une commandante.

Le sourire d'Aram s'élargit.

– Croyez-moi que notre professeur particulier n'y est pas pour rien, dit-il en riant pour lui-même. Si vous voulez un conseil, ne discutez pas ses ordres et ne pensez pas qu'elle fera dans la sentimentalité bien que vous soyez ses amis. Et je ne vous parle pas de ses compétences en combat…

– Ça reste à vérifier Aram, lança Matael en riant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle arrive au niveau d'Hystoria, elle qui a atteint les plus grandes distinctions d'escrime du complexe.

– C'est bien ça qui me fait peur…, murmura soudain Aram.

Matael et Kaze se regardèrent un instant, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il avait dit. Aram le remarqua et se rattrapa.

– Pardon, je divague… Toujours est-il que vous saurez de quoi je parle lors des entrainements et même de la prochaine mission. Les gérudos nous ont appris pas mal de techniques et nous ont transmis un savoir-faire avancé. Voyez comment ma sœur a remis à leurs place Line et Hystoria toute à l'heure sans négociation… En parlant de ces deux-là, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ces deux-là se foutent sur la gueule ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un air perplexe. Cette question avait fait refroidir l'ambiance entre les trois mercenaires.

– Eh bien en fait, on ne le sait pas nous même…, expliqua Kaze. Ça a commencé juste après votre départ. Line n'a pas eu le temps de transmettre ses premières directives qu'Hystoria est devenue cinglante. Il doit y avoir quelque chose chez le lieutenant Line que notre maman poule n'apprécie pas du tout…

– Nous avons effectué quelques missions sur le chemin menant à Aytema…, continua Matael. Line est une très bonne commandante, rien à redire, mais elle a tendance à dire les choses froidement et directement. Autant, cela ne nous avait pas trop gêné Kaze, Shanna et moi-même, autant Hystoria n'a jamais réellement supporté cette façon d'être « critiqué » … si je puis dire. Depuis, Line s'acharne un peu sur Hystoria en lui rappelant régulièrement qu'elle n'est pas intouchable, et qu'elle doit suivre ses ordres, qu'importe la nature de ceux-ci. Shanna et Kaze pensent que Line ne fait que son boulot mais je pense personnellement qu'elle cherche à pousser Hystoria au maximum de ses limites pour voir qui elle est vraiment…

Cette dernière phrase interpella Aram. Il posa la question à ses deux camarades de manière innocente tout en choisissant parfaitement ses mots.

– Hystoria aurait quelque chose à cacher, un fait qu'on ignorerait ? Demanda-t-il.

Kaze haussa les épaules en se détournant, l'air de rien, en reprenant une gorgée de bière. La voix de Matael descendit en volume.

– Tu devrais demander à Line directement mais je peux t'apporter des éléments de réponse… au moins ce que j'imagine comme étant des réponses plausibles.

D'un mouvement de main, Aram invita Matael à continuer.

– J'ai remarqué ça pendant notre assaut du château d'Aytema, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Hystoria n'utilise que très rarement sa transformation en louve parce que ça la fait souffrir de l'activer et dans le cas où elle en fait malgré tout usage, le temps passé en animal dépasse rarement les vingt minutes. Or là, pendant notre assaut du château Aytemien, elle a utilisé sa transformation pendant près d'une heure en déchiquetant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage, humains, objet, tapisserie, nourriture, comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus. C'était effrayant mais en même temps, elle nous a filé un sacré coup de main et il n'est pas exagéré de dire qu'elle nous a offert la victoire sur un plateau d'argent.

– Mais encore ? Fit Aram, très intéressé parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Matael se gratta la tête.

– Eh bien deux choses : la première est que, comme tu as dû l'apprendre par les rapports officiels, le roi Aytemien était en liaison avec cette organisation que nos dirigeants ont nommé « Sanglance » … Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce mot qui n'a aucune signification mais c'est le terme qu'ils ont employé. En tout cas, nous avons défait un poste important de ce groupe… Pour en revenir à Hystoria, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence et je me trompe surement, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle se comporte de manière aussi « primale » en mission, depuis que vous êtes partis, elle est devenue plus impulsive et plus agressive. Ce jour-là, c'était comme si la colère s'était emparée d'elle, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose et qu'elle voulait tout faire pour le récupérer. La preuve est qu'elle n'a fait qu'une bouchée, au sens littéral, de ce qu'il restait comme soldats et gardes.

Matael fit une courte pause et reprit.

Entre elle qui a des soudaines pulsions sanglantes et nos ennemis qui se nomment Sanglance…

Aram le coupa par réflexe.

– Rassure moi, tu essayais pas de faire une blague ou un jeu de mot là ?

– Ah ! Euh… Désolé !

Aram soupira mais conserva son air amusé. Matael était toujours égal à lui-même. Il prit également note de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se planifia d'en parler avec Aurore rapidement.

– Et la deuxième chose ? Demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien…, fit Matael pour continuer ses explications. Line est devenue plus sèche envers Hystoria et cherche visiblement à pousser cette dernière à bout comme si elle attendait une réaction précise de la part de la blonde. Je n'ai rien entendu de concret mais apparemment elle cherchait à se renseigner de manière subtile sur Hystoria qui elle est, d'où vient-elle et cetera…

Intérieurement, Aram enregistrait chaque détail dans sa conscience mais il fit mine de rien et heureusement pour lui, Matael ne semblait pas le remarquer.

– Peut-être y'a-t-il eu un évènement précis qui a conduit Hystoria à se comporter comme telle depuis notre départ ? En huit ans, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me la présente comme une… tueuse, assoiffée de sang… si j'ose dire.

– Ça reste une possibilité, fit Kaze en intégrant soudain la conversation. Mais Hystoria n'a jamais quitté la maison entre votre départ et le nôtre et aucun messager ne s'est présenté à part pour nous avertir de préparer nos affaires. Si elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, elle s'est débrouillée pour qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte et je doute fortement qu'elle nous aurait fait des cachoteries.

– Et de toute manière, ajouta Matael. Elle n'a jamais été aussi calme et normale que depuis votre retour. Comparé aux autres jours, aujourd'hui, elle s'est comportée comme la maman spirituelle que nous avons toujours connue.

– Ce qui explique son attitude cajoleuse. Eh bien… Que de nouvelles ! S'exclama Aram en terminant son verre.

Un instant passa. Un instant durant lequel un nombre incalculable de voix retentissaient dans la vaste salle de la taverne. De la joie et une évidente bonne humeur, voilà ce qui ressortait de cette cacophonie nocturne. Pourtant Aram n'avait toujours guère envie de faire la fête.

S'il avait bien compris les propos de son camarade, Hystoria s'était déchaînée pendant cinq semaines pour finalement revenir à son état normal à l'instant où leurs retrouvailles avec sa sœur et lui-même avaient eu lieu. Ça l'inquiéta. Ils devraient tirer ça au clair dans les prochains jours. Coïncidence ou pas, et si cette hypothèse était fondée, cela signifiait que sa simple présence, couplée à celle d'Aurore, avait une importance étonnante envers Hystoria. Cela cachait quelque chose et cette description de la blonde faite par son ami renforça les propos tenus entre Riju, Aurore et lui. À vérifier… C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, Aurore et lui, dans l'immédiat.

Kaze, vu sa mine soucieuse, ressentait sans doute la même chose que lui, une forme de surprise mêlée à de l'incompréhension. Ce dernier regardait de temps à autres les bouteilles de vins exposées sur le comptoir. Kaze n'était pas du genre bavard mais cette « absence « ne lui ressemblait guère. À quoi pensait-il ?

– Et si on parlait de toi et de ta sœur Aram ? Fit Matael en changeant pour un ton plus en adéquation avec l'atmosphère festive de l'endroit. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à nous raconter ?

Aram jeta un regard à Kaze qui se détendit en voyant la direction que prenait la conversation. Cela le rassura alors qu'il prit la décision d'aller droit dans le vif du sujet… sans pour autant trop en dire. Le moment était propice.

Il comptait bien raconter une vérité à ses deux amis, mais une vérité qu'il allait légèrement détourner pour analyser la réaction qu'allaient avoir Matael et Kaze. Normalement, il ne risquait pas de se mettre en danger lui et sa sœur avec cette tactique qu'il imaginait encore à l'instant.

Alors il tenta sa stratégie.

– Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses pour que je puisse tout vous raconter en une soirée les gars ! Mais si vous y tenez, je peux vous parler de l'essentiel car, voyez-vous, la reine des gérudos nous a confié une mission à Aurore et moi-même et je suis sûr que cela vous fera plaisir d'y participer…


	23. 22 : Irréalité

Par Hylia, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ça !

Certes, c'était son rôle de capitaine d'aller faire les rapports au grand chef mais malgré tout, c'était quelque chose auquel elle ne s'habituerait pas. Contrairement à la dernière fois, le jour où ils avaient appris leur départ un bon mois avant, elle devait y aller seule car Aram n'avait pas été convié. Elle seule avait été convoquée pour ce face à face et c'était plutôt logique étant donné son statut de capitaine.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés chez les Chevaliers Célestes et ce n'était que maintenant qu'Aurore allait faire son rapport. Ce n'était pas tant la lenteur de l'administration qui avait posé souci mais plutôt le fait que la direction du complexe avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter un rapport qui, malgré son aspect protocolaire, s'annonçait davantage axé sur des activités de vacances que sur des discussions sérieuses… Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle qu'elle comptait mettre en avant bien entendu.

La version officieuse, quant à elle, était plus compliquée et surtout secrète.

Elle se devait donc de maîtriser sa tâche pour éviter de provoquer la colère de son supérieur. Colère légendaire à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Aurore résista à l'envie d'énoncer sa pensée à voix haute à cause de la présence des quelques employés de la branche administrative, assis derrière leur bureau, à même pas une dizaine de mètres de là où elle était.

En plus, quelle idée d'aller installer son bureau dans les étages supérieurs de la tour ? Aurore n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour en connaître la raison. Il y avait ce côté divin, ce côté « c'est moi le chef » dans le fait de posséder son lieu de travail bien plus en hauteur que tous les autres bureaux du complexe.

C'était un sentiment grisant, surement, de se sentir à ce point au-dessus des autres mais Aurore n'en avait cure. À vrai dire, c'était exactement le genre de démonstration qui lui faisait détester l'administration et toute cette politique déguisée, parce que tout ce cirque n'était qu'une manière de montrer sa grandeur et sa puissance. Qui pouvait se vanter de posséder des quartiers dans une tour aussi resplendissante et aussi haute ?

Personne !

Personne à part Reiyan Arlaurhys.

Aurore soupira en traversant un petit couloir composé de nuances de blanc… pour changer.

Elle était d'abord passée par l'accueil, quelques minutes avant, dans le but d'obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires à son accès aux étages supérieurs. Non sans mal et en faisant preuve d'une patiente extrême, Aurore avait finalement réussi à avoir ces foutus bouts de papier. L'homme à l'accueil avait-il délibérément laisser trainer la besogne en longueur ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans la tour et elle commençait à émettre l'hypothèse que le personnel mettait tout en œuvre pour ralentir la procédure.

Dans quel but ?

C'était un beau mystère mais elle se doutait que Reiyan ne devait pas y être étranger.

C'était une façon comme une autre de faire attendre ses invités s'imagina-t-elle.

Aurore arriva à une séparation dans le couloir qui permettait de choisir sa route. Deux moyens pour effectuer l'ascension de la tour.

La tour centrale du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes possédait, bien entendu, un escalier… un très grand escalier, tout blanc – évidemment – et brillant de mille feux, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait effleuré depuis son installation. Enfin presque. Aram et elle l'avaient emprunté après leur arrivée via le miroir archéonique situé au dernier étage de la tour. Ils avaient fait très attention à ne pas laisser de trace visible sur le sol et visiblement cela avait réussi.

Mais à côté de cet ouvrage, il y avait un moyen de transport plus incroyable encore. Difficile d'imaginer le prix qu'avait dû couter ce bijou de technologie et difficile de comprendre qui avait pu le construire si ce n'était pas les sheikahs eux-mêmes. Et c'était hautement improbable pourtant, de par l'emplacement géographique et par l'inexistence de rapports cordiaux avec ce peuple.

Aurore arrivait tout juste devant ce système complexe alliant mécanique et technologie archéonique. Une plateforme superbement ouvragée avec un panneau de contrôle planté au fond de la cabine. Cabine qui, justement, montait et descendait sur demande. Ce truc-là, Aurore n'en avait vu qu'ici. Tous les pays voisins, dont Aytema, étaient en retard technologiquement sur les Chevaliers Célestes et même Hyrule ne pouvait se vanter de posséder pareille merveille malgré sa certaine suprématie dans le domaine en général.

Aurore s'engouffra seule dans la cabine avec une pile de documents dans les bras. D'un simple mouvement de doigt, elle indiqua au système l'étage auquel elle souhaitait se rendre. La machinerie s'ébranla dans un murmure discret et la plateforme commença à monter tranquillement mais surement vers sa destination.

La princesse regarda autour d'elle, les étages défilaient tranquillement, sans se presser. Une petite ligne de lumière bleutée circulaire faisait le tour de la cabine et indiquait chaque palier passé. De cette surprenante aventure, elle eut l'impression de redécouvrir pour la sixième ou septième fois peut-être, le confort amené par cette grande machine aussi silencieuse qu'une bibliothèque bondée de monde en plein mois d'hiver.

La plateforme s'immobilisa dans un bruit sourd et une double porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant un large couloir entrecoupé de petites colonnes et de renfoncements dans les murs qui abritaient des décorations. Le couloir était sombre, les lampes archéoniques étaient éteintes et il était donc très facile de disparaitre dans les recoins non éclairés du couloir. D'ailleurs, il y avait sur la partie droite de ce couloir, à mis chemin entre la plateforme et le bureau, un discret mais présent escalier, celui qui menait droit dans la salle où se trouvait le miroir. Aurore ne s'y attarda pas plus que de raison et se dirigea finalement vers les deux lourdes portes en bois sombre. L'aspect du matériau faisait parfaitement écho à l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une entrée en bois rare et massif pour un dirigeant au sommet d'une organisation puissante et intouchable au sein d'un territoire pratiquement invisible aux yeux du continent.

Pendant un instant, Aurore hésita à toquer. Elle savait parfaitement qu'une fois ces portes franchies, elle ne devait en aucun cas hésiter et encore moins se tromper dans les mots qu'elle emploierait. Si elle doutait de l'utilité d'un bureau élevé à deux cents mètres au-dessus du sol, elle ne doutait cependant pas de l'intelligence de l'homme qui dirigeait plus d'un millier de guerriers masculins et féminins surentrainés sans jamais avoir été remis une seule fois en question. Reiyan était un professionnel et la moindre petite erreur, aussi infime soit-elle, aurait des conséquences… certaines, pour ne pas employer d'autres termes.

Aurore inspira un grand coup. Elle ne devait montrer aucune hésitation, aucune faiblesse. Jamais ! Pas devant lui ! Riju l'avait formée à ça justement, à ne pas hésiter. N'était-elle pas une princesse de sang royal après tout ? Cela aurait dû être son vrai statut et rôle de princesse héritière, alors quitte à rattraper huit années d'enseignement princier, autant commencer maintenant !

Elle toqua fermement.

Une voix forte mais neutre lui indiqua d'entrer.

Elle passa le seuil de la porte avec assurance.

Face à elle, le même homme qu'elle avait quitté plus de cinq semaines en arrière. Après une rapide analyse, Aurore en déduisit qu'il était en pleine forme et qu'il ne semblait pas de mauvaise humeur. Un bon point.

Son regard n'était pas agressif mais après d'innombrables surprises passées, elle savait que ce regard n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade destinée à la piéger… ou peut-être pas. En réalité, Reiyan était tellement imprévisible qu'il était rarement possible de prévoir quoique ce soit venant de lui.

Mais contrairement à avant, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Aurore comptait bien jouer le même jeu que Reiyan. Ce dernier lança les hostilités.

– Ma chère Aurore, fit-il d'une voix claire et toujours neutre. Je vous attendais. Combien de temps depuis notre dernière entrevue ? Six semaines si je ne m'abuse…

– C'est exact Monsieur ! Six semaines et deux jours pour être précise mais si je peux me permettre, vous savez très bien que je déteste être vouvoyée…

– C'est juste. Toujours aussi rigoureuse et simple dans tous les sens du terme à ce que je vois. Allons ! Prend un fauteuil et installe toi, nous avons _beaucoup_ de choses à nous dire.

Cette invitation semblait ponctuée d'un petit sous-entendu qu'Aurore n'appréciât, sur l'instant, pas du tout. Sa façon d'appuyer certains mots sous-entendait toujours un sens caché.

Mais elle s'assit malgré tout avec un air aussi confiant que déconcertant pour quelqu'un qui l'aurait observé d'un point de vue externe. Rares étaient les personnes qui réussissaient à garder le contrôle de leurs émotions en la présence de Reiyan. Aurore comptait jouer volontairement la provocation, subtile, tout en retenue mais avec beaucoup de justesse dans les propos employés. Pour plus de plaisir, elle allait même faire comme Reiyan et appuyer les mots clés.

Pour quoi faire ? Pour tester les limites de son ennemi, voir jusqu'à où elle pouvait aller avant de franchir un seuil qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour elle et pour son entourage.

Dans un geste simple, elle posa tous les documents, à l'exception d'une lettre qu'elle avait gardée, sur le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Le regard de Reiyan n'exprimait rien mais Aurore conserva son attitude à la fois sérieuse et décontractée. C'était presque comme si elle avait envie de pousser le bouchon à s'étendre dans son fauteuil comme une gamine mal éduquée.

Ce qu'elle préféra ne pas faire par sécurité.

– Je vous ai amené le rapport écrit de notre voyage, commença-t-elle directement sans laisser le temps à Reiyan de débuter la conversation.

Elle enchaîna rapidement en replaçant ses mèches de cheveux.

– J'ai aussi quelques notes sur les désagréments de parcours et notamment le fait d'avoir dû faire la majorité du voyage à pied. La faute à la personne qui nous a fournis deux chevaux qui n'étaient pas adaptés aux conditions climatiques des régions traversées je suppose...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attestant de son mécontentement évident. Elle reprit.

J'ai également un document de la plus haute importance que voici – elle le brandit devant ses yeux – vous en prendrez connaissance bientôt, pas d'inquiétude.

Reiyan n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste durant tout le monologue. Il se redressa cependant dans son fauteuil et s'exprima avec le même ton que précédemment.

– Tu me prends au dépourvu Aurore. Moi qui pensais engager la conversation autour d'une bonne tasse de thé… Mais puisque que tu vas droit au but, je ne vais avoir d'autre choix que d'en faire de même. Donc ma question sera simple. Qu'a donc donné votre voyage en termes de contact diplomatique ?

Pile la question à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

– Pour répondre simplement – elle insista ironiquement sur ce mot – le contact et le dialogue se sont faits naturellement, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Le lieu s'y prêtait bien. Difficile de ne pas socialiser lorsqu'on est automatiquement invité à venir partager la gastronomie locale : plat, vins… Une véritable osmose s'est donc créée entre moi, mon frère et la reine gérudo dont je salue la beauté ainsi que la confiance que tout son peuple lui voue au passage. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs eu aucun mal à nous fondre dans la masse, la culture gérudo est d'une richesse et d'une bienveillance rare de nos jours et outre nos devoirs d'ambassadeurs, nous avons pu acquérir un certain nombre de compétences qui nous étaient, jusqu'alors, hors de portée ! Par exemple, la garde royale nous a fait profiter de leurs connaissances tactiques, de leurs armements ainsi que de leurs méthodes d'entrainements, d'où le fait que vous me voyez avec une peau moins blanche, une musculature et une endurance accrues. J'ai acquis un sens du commandement beaucoup plus prononcé qu'avant aussi. Mais bref, concernant l'accueil, rien à redire, nous étions de véritables monarques et rares ont été les personnes, jusqu'à présent, à nous avoir reçus avec autant d'égards. La région est magnifique, la citadelle est sublime et l'atmosphère est des plus vivifiantes. Sans prendre en considération l'aspect politique, nous devons vous remercier pour ce voyage incroyable…

– Hum…, fit Reiyan en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je dois dire qu'une telle annonce est des plus satisfaisantes, je n'ai jamais visité ce désert aride et inhospitalier, mais la description que tu m'en fais Aurore est, je dois le dire, très plaisante.

La mention de la région gérudo comme étant un « désert aride et inhospitalier » fit tiquer Aurore mais elle n'en montra rien. Malgré les jolis mots employés, Reiyan ne cachait pas son mépris car comme Aurore s'en était doutée, à part un soutien armé, la région gérudo lui était d'une indifférence écrasante.

Il reprit cependant.

– Mais, pour autant Aurore, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, asséna-t-il d'un coup sec, modifiant radicalement l'atmosphère de la pièce. Je ne te demande pas de me faire part de tes souvenirs de vacances mais de me dire ce qu'il en est concernant la demande de rencontre entre sa sainteté du désert et les Chevaliers Célestes.

– Il me semblait y avoir répondu Monsieur !

– Effectivement, tu m'as donné une réponse mais pas _la_ réponse !

Intérieurement, Aurore savait parfaitement ce que voulait Reiyan mais elle voulait s'amuser un peu avec ses nerfs, voir jusqu'à où il pouvait aller avant de franchement s'énerver. Au-delà d'une simple réunion, c'était un duel qu'Aurore cherchait à lancer. C'était l'une des premières étapes du plan de Riju.

Provoquer Reiyan !

D'après leurs conclusions, le dirigeant des Chevaliers Célestes les avait volontairement envoyés elle et son frère dans un rôle d'éclaireur plus que d'ambassadeur. Le hasard n'y était pour rien et avoir été envoyé au sein même de leur royaume, après en avoir été retenu huit ans hors de ses frontières, cachait forcément quelque chose. Le tout était de savoir quoi ?

– Ah ! Répondit-elle en faisant mise d'avoir eu un éclair de lucidité – ce qui n'échappa pas à Reiyan au passage qui leva un sourcil – et en mettait une main devant sa bouche, histoire de pousser l'exagération à son paroxysme. Vous parliez de ça ? Fallait le dire plus tôt !

Elle laissa échapper un petit instant. Instant durant lequel Reiyan la regardait avec son air impénétrable mais quelque peu dubitatif cette fois.

– Ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est connaître la position des gérudos, et plus particulièrement celle de la reine, vis-à-vis de la demande d'alliance sous-entendue par la lettre envoyée il y a bien sept ou huit semaines. Je ne me trompe pas, _cette fois_ ?

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Reiyan. Son regard se fit cependant plus perçant et moins enclin à la blague.

– Je prend ça pour un non alors, reprit tranquillement Aurore avec un pur culot. Notre venue a abouti à une requête de sa part en effet, mais je ne suis moi-même pas certaine qu'elle vous plaise. La reine aimerait beaucoup avoir à sa disposition une seconde délégation. Elle aimerait faire plus ample connaissance avec nous d'abord mais aussi avec davantage de monde de notre grand groupe, car deux simples mercenaires appartenant à une unité très disgraciée par ses semblables ne représentent en rien la nature de notre organisation… selon ses dires. J'ajoute que c'est une demande officielle émise à la suite de nos cinq semaines passées chez elle et non une vulgaire idée qu'elle nous a glissé à notre départ. Son Altesse Makeela Riju a murement réfléchi à ce sujet et elle considère qu'avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit, une véritable relation amicale doit s'opérer entre _nous_ et _eux_ … Voici la lettre qui en atteste – elle posa enfin la fameuse enveloppe sur le bureau de Reiyan – et vous pouvez demander à vos spécialistes si vous doutez de son authenticité…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aurore garda son calme mais Reiyan n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il était difficile de rester concentré et sûr de soi face à lui. Cette absence de réponse était stressante car rien n'indiquait ce qui pouvait survenir dans les secondes futures. Il était immobile mais semblait réfléchir à vive allure. Allait-il s'en foutre royalement ? Où au contraire allait-il perdre une partie de son sang-froid ?

Aurore ne s'inquiéta pas. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qu'elle avait dit n'était que la stricte vérité et la missive allait réexpliquer à Reiyan ce qu'il avait entendu de sa mercenaire. Ce n'était qu'après que les choses risquaient de se corser.

Il prit finalement la missive, déchira l'enveloppe d'un mouvement négligé et lu son contenu pendant d'interminables secondes.

Il reposa abruptement la feuille. Son air se fit aussitôt glacial.

– À quoi vous avez joué vous deux ? Demanda-t-il brutalement en haussant légèrement le ton.

Aurore passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa légèrement en avant avec un flegme qui devait paraître inconcevable pour le chef des Chevaliers Célestes.

– Nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandez Monsieur. Nous avons expliqué le fonctionnement global de notre organisation, nous en avons listé les mérites et nous avons même cru bon d'ajouter quelques éloges à votre propos… à votre unique propos par ailleurs. Cependant, il est tout à fait possible que nous ayons _vanté_ les compétences de vos troupes d'élite d'une manière un peu… dégradante, fit-elle en modifiant l'expression de son visage en une fausse moue. Cela a dû jouer je suppose…

Il y avait du vent dehors, Aurore l'entendit très clairement malgré la très bonne isolation de la pièce… Preuve que cet instant de silence ne présageait rien de bon.

Et effectivement, Aurore cru que Reiyan allait enfin entrer en ébullition en apprenant que ses unités d'élite qui le suivaient aveuglément, mais fidèlement, avaient été humiliées au sein même de la citadelle gérudo avec la reine en personne pour témoin.

Mais si c'était le cas, s'il était véritablement en pleine éruption, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ce fut lui qui se décida à briser la glace.

– Vous qui vous plaignez depuis longtemps de la considération que portent mes troupes d'élite à ton groupe, vous risquez d'en prendre une couche supplémentaire dans les jours à venir ! Et je ne pourrai rien y faire… malheureusement.

Elle se retint de rigoler. Le fait de considérer son équipe comme étant, selon certains « un pauvre groupe qui se charge des sales besognes sans émotions » lui était d'un niveau d'indifférence proche de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour un caillou. Mais tout comme Reiyan, elle se contrôla.

– Sauf votre respect, lança-t-elle. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre à l'encontre de la reine, une vérité que nous avons jugée, mon frère et moi, indispensable pour garantir une bonne entente entre nos deux groupes. Que ce serait-il passé si les gérudos avaient découvert le vrai versant de vos chères élites ? Aram et moi-même n'avons fait qu'être honnête envers celles qui nous accueillaient. L'honnêteté envers son prochain, n'est-ce pas une des premières leçons que l'on apprend en arrivant ici ?

Reiyan ignora délibérément la remarque.

– Et c'est pour cette raison que ta très chère reine demande l'envoi de _ton_ équipe, si j'en crois cette feuille, en plus d'une de _mes_ équipes de l'élite pour s'assurer des propos que vous avez tenus en sa présence ? Fit-il calmement mais d'une froideur glaciale en relisant la lettre.

Visiblement, les propos qu'elle avait tenu à l'instant ne lui avaient guère plu.

– C'est exact.

– Donc, elle veut que je vous renvoie vous ? Toi, ton frère, ma fille, Line et les trois autres dont j'ai oublié le nom et elle veut une unité supplémentaire pour prouver que mes guerriers sont des imbéciles un peu trop fiers de leur statut, et s'appropriant tous les mérites pour leurs orgueils démesurés ?

– Je ne serais pas allé jusqu'à dire ça, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'amusement. Mais en soit, vous les avez très bien décrits.

Reiyan posa brutalement ses deux mains sur le meuble qui lui répondit par un bruit sourd. Il se leva de moitié.

– Tu te fous de moi ?!

Elle tenta de rester imperturbable mais si elle avait pu faire trois bonds en arrière, elle l'aurait fait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

– Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? Répondit simplement Aurore sans ciller alors que Reiyan reprit sa place. De plus, et je le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui fais la requête. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours le dire directement à la principale intéressée en répondant à cet écrit. Puis, si c'est l'envoi des élites qui vous préoccupe, envoyez Hystoria ! Après tout, elle est votre fille, cela devrait être suffisant comme argument de réponse.

– Envoyer ma fille ? Dit-il avec une voix glaciale. À part câliner votre fameuse reine ou provoquer un accident diplomatique, elle sera inutile… Et effectivement ça ne me plait pas ! Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'esquiver de tes obligations d'un claquement de doigt… Malheureusement pour toi, je me vois dans l'obligation de répondre négativement à cette requête.

– Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas envoyer le reste de mon groupe ? Ce sont des membres de votre organisation non ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont parfaitement formés à ce genre d'actions et ça leur fera du repos après les récents combats.

– Certes, admit-il. Mais contrairement à vous deux, ils n'ont pas autant d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine si pointilleux qu'est la diplomatie… Et de toute manière, ils n'ont aucune autre utilité que d'accomplir les missions que je leur donne. À mes yeux, ce ne sont que des mercenaires et je ne confie des missions importantes qu'aux personnes qui en ont les compétences. Dois-je simplifier mes paroles ou c'est rentré dans ta tête Aurore ?

Aurore acquiesça lentement. Reiyan ne voulait pas ouvertement s'étendre sur le sujet. Ça ne la surprenait qu'à moitié.

– Ce qui est franchement surprenant Aurore, reprit-il enfin d'une voix qui annonçait la fin non négociable de l'entretien. C'est que j'ai laissé partir une jeune femme compétente mais docile et fidèle à notre organisation et à ses valeurs. Loin de moi l'idée que tu aies changé de camp, comme tu t'en doutes, mais je retrouve six semaines après, une jeune femme qui prend ses aises et qui se prend pour une princesse à me répondre et à me tenir tête avec insolence ! J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que l'on vous a fait _là-bas_ … Mais passons. Le problème Aurore, c'est que, toi et ton frère, vous êtes rentrés en même temps que nous. Pendant que vous étiez en train de prendre du bon temps, mes chevaliers ont accomplis leur travail, à savoir remonter jusqu'au commanditaire de ce qui vous est tombé dessus à Leurain ! Comme vous devez le savoir, le roi est mort et il s'agit pour nous d'une victoire sur nos ennemis principaux, mais une victoire acquise au prix de quelques pertes. Vous n'étiez pas indispensables à l'assaut d'Aytema mais votre présence aurait pu amener le nombre de pertes humaines proche de zéro. Au vu de la situation actuelle, je ne compte pas me passer de vos services pour les évènements à venir, considérez donc que vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre et ce, pour une durée qui s'annonce longue. Quant à cette demande officielle, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires pour y répondre en temps et en heures. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

– Fort et clair monsieur !

– Bien, alors je pense que tout est dit. Je me passerai de te complimenter pour m'avoir tenu tête avec autant d'effrontément. Veille à te comporter d'une manière plus polie envers tes supérieurs les prochaines fois si tu ne veux pas finir dans nos geôles lugubres et crasseuses.

– C'est une menace monsieur ?! Je ne savais pas que ce genre de punition avait lieu d'être ici, surtout en ce qui concerne une personne qui a fait ses preuves depuis belle lurette…, ajouta-t-elle en se désignant ironiquement.

– Dehors ! Cria-t-il presque.

Elle quitta son fauteuil prestement, fit un salut militaire évidement exagéré puis sortit du bureau sans perdre son temps, bien consciente qu'elle avait poussé la provocation un petit peu trop loin.

Heureusement qu'elle avait caché ses envies de glousser.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Sale fouineuse !

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle était partie et son amusement refusait de redescendre. Il s'était attendu à trouver des changements dans le comportement d'Aurore mais pas à ce point-là. Elle avait tenu bon avec un calme imperturbable et elle s'était même autorisée à l'humilier sans paraître inquiète des conséquences que cela pouvait lui amener. L'ancienne Aurore n'aurait jamais osé ça face à lui.

Cela l'intéressait grandement en vérité…

Avec une amélioration de son procédé de contrôle mental, il était sûr d'avoir sous ses ordres une commandante terriblement efficace.

À vrai dire, il était aussi curieux de savoir ce que la reine avait révélé aux deux mercenaires sur leurs passés. La vérité sans aucun doute. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt, et une fois toutes les étapes effectuées sur les deux royaux, il pourra lancer un assaut sur Sanglance avec un objectif que tous ignoraient. Personne n'avait connaissance de ses véritables intentions.

Reiyan apprécia ce sentiment de puissance. Il se leva pour regarder sa base avec un air de tout-puissant.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau. Cela l'arracha à ses pensées intimes et il se retourna vers l'entrée avec un air perplexe. Il n'attendait personne d'autre avant deux ou trois heures… Avec un ton calme mais autoritaire, il autorisa le nouvel arrivant à entrer dans son bureau. Dès que l'homme eut franchi la porte, les yeux de Reiyan se froncèrent et il se mit discrètement en état d'alerte.

Habillé d'une grande cape noire aux motifs rouges inquiétants et portant un masque sur son visage, l'homme avait manifestement réussi à passer toutes les défenses de la base. Comment avait-il fait ? Ça, Reiyan en avait une vague idée et cela ne lui plaisait guère… Il savait d'où provenait l'intru car après tout, _ils_ étaient capables d'avoir construit ce moyen de transport !

– Ça faisait un bail, comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'inconnu innocemment.

– Je vais éviter de te répondre pour la raison que tu imagines, répondit Reiyan avec une voix glaciale. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux et comment es-tu entré au sein du complexe ?

En disant ces mots, le dirigeant des Chevaliers Célestes sortit discrètement une lame de son bureau.

L'homme ouvra les bras en grand.

– Voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on reçoit des amis de longue date. Je te savais hostile envers nous, mais pas à ce point. Quelle tristesse… mais bon, j'y étais préparé…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Répéta Reiyan d'un ton menaçant.

– Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois… Tu n'as décidément pas changé… à l'académie, tu avais déjà tendance à vouloir avoir la main mise sur tout mais ça, c'était le bon vieux temps ! En tant qu'ancien camarade de promotion, je me devais bien de te rendre une petite visite. C'est malheureusement dommage que l'on soit dans deux camps différents mais ainsi vont nos destins…

L'inconnu se racla la gorge sans discrétion et reprit.

– Il y a deux personnes ici qui sont intéressantes et que nous aimerions beaucoup avoir de notre côté mais heureusement pour elles, il y a également ici, une troisième personne qui compte plus que n'importe qui à nos yeux… Enfin disons plutôt _à ses yeux_ ! Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler _mon ami_ !

Reiyan eut un rire nerveux.

– Comme si j'allais vous la laisser…

L'étranger éclata de rire.

– Bien sûr, fit-il en allant taper la paume de sa main sur son front. Nous avons échoué à peu près une quinzaine de fois à la récupérer par la force et nous y avons laissé quelques centaines de nos guerriers et guerrières… Rassure toi Reiyan, bien que l'envie soit irrésistible, je suis tout seul et je ne compte ni m'attaquer à toi, ni tenter un seizième sauvetage qui serait de toute manière vain… Non, en fait, je suis juste venu t'apporter une nouvelle qui va te faire rudement plaisir !

– Je t'écoute…

– Sanglance marche en ce moment même pour vous botter le cul, toi, ton organisation à la con et tes crétins de chevaliers.

Reiyan leva juste un sourcil à cette annonce.

– Et ? C'est tout ? Fit-il d'un ton presque indifférent. Qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir à foutre que tu me dises ça ? Ton information, tu peux te la mettre où je pense, je savais déjà que vous comptiez exercer des représailles après la déculottée que vous avez subi à Aytema.

L'intru haussa les épaules comme une personne qui ignorait tout de ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

– Je suis venu te mettre en garde Reiyan, en tant qu'ancien _ami_ , mais visiblement, tu ne saisis pas l'intensité des emmerdes qui vont te tomber dessus. J'espère que vous êtes prêts car ce ne sont pas les trouffions de Sanglance que vous allez affronter… Ces mêmes débiles qui vous ont fait sortir de votre base pendant trois semaines… Cela a dû être jouissif de malmener à ce point nos petits débutants… Quand je pense que vous en avez fait une boucherie charcuterie… Quelle tristesse ! Mais d'un côté, le roi que vous avez trucidé n'était qu'un de nos pions et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était franchement compétent vu le bordel qu'il a foutu à Aytema… On vous remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir supprimé… Dire qu'on s'était donné un mal fou pour le placer sur le trône… Mais je te prie de m'excuser. Je radote, je radote et j'en oublie les politesses. J'avais un autre message pour toi que voici. Notre souveraine te transmet ses amitiés en te souhaitant de crever dans d'atroces souffrances !

Reiyan rigola bruyamment.

– Toujours aussi aimable celle-là ! Tu diras alors à cette putain que je serai ravie de terminer ce que j'ai commencé il y a dix-huit ans !

– Dixit la personne qui a détruit sa vie… Mais je n'y manquerai pas Reiyan, sois en certain !

– À la bonne heure ! Mais dit moi, tu es bien sûr de toi pour venir ainsi taper la causette avec ton ennemi. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez de nouveaux atouts dans votre manche ? À moins que ça ne soit que du bluff puisque jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez fait que chatouiller mes bottes avec une vulgaire plume usée et crois-moi que c'est à peine si j'ai imaginé la sentir.

L'intru accorda à Reiyan un regard dénué de sentiment.

– Nous préférons garder le meilleur pour la fin Reiyan…, reprit-il. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage. Nous avons quelques… comment dire… quelques belles surprises… à te proposer. En espérant qu'elles seront à la convenance de tes marionnettes.

– Venant de vous, je ne peux que vous faire confiance sur la qualité de ces « surprises ». Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai du travail alors si tu pouvais repartir d'où tu viens dans les dix secondes, ça m'évitera de devoir nettoyer les tapis. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as de quoi empêcher ta capture si je l'ordonnais et je ne compte pas m'opposer à ta fuite, ça sera vain, alors fous-moi le camp, tu seras aimable.

– Quelle sage décision camarade, répondit l'intru en appuyant le dernier mot. Ça me donnerait presque envie de boire un thé en ta compagnie tout en ressassant le passé mais soit, je vais prendre congé de ton égo démesuré dès maintenant. Je te souhaite donc une bonne journée Reiyan et rendez-vous sur le champ de bataille.

– Avec grand plaisir !

L'intru se retourna et en deux jambées, sortit de la pièce pendant que Reiyan remettait sa lame tranquillement et précisément à sa place.

Un rire discret résonna dans le bureau. Reiyan se parla à lui-même.

– Venir dans ma tour en passant par mon propre miroir, ce n'est pas bête. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'ils en avaient construit un de leur côté. Il ne me reste plus qu'à détruire le mien donc… quelle dommage…

Il se leva de son fauteuil et regarda l'immensité de son complexe avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

– Venez donc Sanglance ! Viens donc ma très chère souveraine que je te tue une bonne fois pour toute !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Aurore ne remercierait jamais assez Riju pour lui avoir prêtée ses oreillettes d'écoute Archéoniques. Cet objet s'était révélé fort pratique du fait de sa capacité à capter nettement des sons en les amplifiants et en faisant abstraction des obstacles, aussi épais soient-ils.

Mais ce qu'elle avait entendu la laissait songeuse. Derrière la querelle entre les Chevaliers Célestes et Sanglance, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, quelque chose que ni Aram ni elle ne savaient.

Un fait était confirmé cependant, le combat initié à Leurain n'était que le préambule d'un conflit qui n'allait pas tarder à s'embraser.

En revanche, il y avait une chose qui l'alertait dans l'immédiat. Reiyan comptait réduire son système de téléportation en miettes. Nul doute qu'il mettrait son affirmation à exécution le plus tôt possible. Cela changeait complétement le plan de fuite !

Aurore inspira lentement et ne laissa pas cette pensée la troubler.

Ils allaient trouver une solution. La téléportation n'était plus envisageable mais ils n'avaient pas été formés durant plusieurs années pour n'avoir à disposition que la solution de facilité. S'ils devaient ouvrir un passage pour sortir du complexe par la force, ils le feraient… s'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer avant.

La problématique avait été énoncée bien sûr et il s'agissait du cas qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir se réaliser. Riju avait émis beaucoup de réserves en envisageant cette possibilité car elle était certaine – et elle et son frère également – que faire face à presque mille guerriers et guerrières à deux, malgré l'avantage de la surprise et la position tactique de la maison aux limites du complexe, serait un carnage sans nom.

Avec une infime discrétion, sa pensée pleine de questions et de plans à élaborer, elle sortit de sa planque… Elle n'était pas loin de la porte du bureau du dirigeant, ce qui lui avait permis d'esquiver l'inconnu à son arrivée et à son départ.

Quel étrange personnage d'ailleurs…

Furtivement, Aurore rejoignit l'escalier qui jouxtait la plateforme d'élévation et entreprit de le dévaler. L'accueil ne pouvait rien lui reprocher car ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que les échanges avec Reiyan pouvaient être interminables.

La large porte de la tour s'ouvrit et elle redécouvrit les joies d'être à l'air libre. Le vent frais lui fit du bien après son passage dans la pièce surchauffée du grand patron. Profitant de cet atmosphère agréable, Aurore se lança au pas de course vers la maison de son unité. Aram avait intérêt à être là car elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

La nuit était tombée, et en cette période qui terminait une journée classique de vingt-quatre heures, deux filles étaient assises simplement sur les tuiles qui recouvraient le toit de leur maison. Une simple torche archéonique apportait une petite touche de lumière bleue agréable. Le ciel était assez dégagé pour apercevoir quelques étoiles mais des nuages jouaient les troubles fêtes à ce spectacle nocturne qu'Aurore ne se lassait toujours pas de regarder. C'était certes beaucoup moins impressionnant que la nuit passée dans les montagnes à l'Est du désert gérudo mais c'était mieux que rien.

Rien qu'elle et Shanna. Aurore profitait donc de cette occasion et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire faisait réagir sa plus jeune recrue comme elle l'avait plus ou moins pensé…

– Certaine tu dis ? Demanda la lancière aux cheveux bleus.

– Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de mieux pour te convaincre Shanna, énonça calmement Aurore en regardant les ongles de ses dix doigts.

– Ça alors…, reprit la concernée. J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit vrai… Excuse-moi Aurore, pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais c'est tellement gros que l'idée même d'être passée à côté de cet événement me file la nausée… Enfin merde, excuse-moi encore, mais avoir à sa disposition un miroir permettant de se téléporter n'importe où du moment qu'il y a un récepteur en fin de trajet… C'est juste délirant ! Qui sait ce que Reiyan a pu faire d'un tel objet et surtout qu'est-ce qu'un membre de Sanglance est venu faire ici, au beau milieu d'une base truffée de soldats qui lui sont hostiles ?

Aurore acquiesça tranquillement et remonta son large manteau pour couvrir son cou. La nuit étant particulièrement fraiche, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade.

– Faire plus que de la provocation gratuite si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Shanna grogna.

– Et les autres ? Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ?

Aurore inspira sereinement de l'air frais.

– Matael et Kaze le sont et en partie seulement. Comme ils ont été absents toute la journée pour des affaires à régler à Kalastine, je n'ai pas pu trouver de moment pour leur faire part de ma récente découverte. Ils ont uniquement connaissance de ce qu'Aram leur a dit avant-hier…

– Et Line ? Et Hystoria ?

– Vu leurs proximités avec la direction des Chevaliers Célestes, je préfère éviter…, fit clairement Aurore. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce que j'ai découvert leur parvienne aux oreilles. J'ose à peine imaginer la réponse qu'ils nous donneront en apprenant des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir. Ce que j'avance est une forme de rébellion d'une certaine manière !

– Bien entendu…

Aurore avait volontairement omis de lui dire que ce n'était pas la seule raison, que la vérité était bien plus dangereuse à révéler que ce semi-mensonge. Shanna semblait se contenter de cette réponse, alors inutile de pousser plus loin le raisonnement.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, continua Aurore sur sa lancée. Il est difficile pour moi de fournir la moindre preuve de ce que j'avance. Je pourrais toujours te proposer de m'accompagner à la tour, de forcer l'accès et de foncer au dernier étage mais à l'heure qu'il est, Reiyan doit avoir réduit son miroir à l'état de poussière et il serait bête de prendre un risque pareil si ce n'est que pour trouver du vide…

Aurore se stoppa. De ce qu'elle voyait, Shanna semblait assez de son côté pour accepter certaines choses que Matael ou Kaze – surtout Kaze – réfuteraient sans l'ombre d'un doute. Une chance pour Shanna de n'avoir fréquenté les mauvaises personnes que pendant un laps de temps réduit…

Après un instant de réflexion durant lequel les sons de la nature nocturne avaient accompagné ses pensées, Aurore se lança finalement avec une idée bien précise en tête. Elle devait cependant faire attention à la tournure qu'allaient prendre ses futures phrases.

– En fait, Aram et moi-même…, commença-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas revenus au complexe par le chemin que nous avions emprunté sur notre voyage d'aller… Pour tout te dire, si on connait l'existence de ce fameux miroir situé au dernier étage de la tour centrale du complexe, c'est parce qu'on est revenus de la citadelle gérudo… en l'empruntant ! On sait qu'il existe parce qu'on a atterri juste devant… Dans cette fameuse salle interdite d'accès comme tu le sais…

Instant de flottement, instant pendant lequel Aurore analysa rapidement les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Shanna et il y en avait une multitude. Bien que la faible luminosité n'aidât pas, elle y décela de la surprise bien sûr, de la peur et un peu d'incompréhension. Heureusement, et cela la soulagea, elle n'y décela pas de colère ou une quelconque forme de trahison.

Aurore reprit rapidement pour ne pas laisser Shanna en placer une.

– J'avais déjà eu des doutes dans le passé, mais j'ai surtout approfondi cette théorie durant mon séjour avec Aram. Pourquoi interdire totalement l'accès au dernier étage de la tour à l'exception de Reiyan lui-même ? Tout ce qui est précieux et important est stocké au cœur d'un entrepôt gardé par plusieurs patrouilles et dont la porte est solidement verrouillée par des cadenas. Cela n'a donc aucun sens sauf s'il s'agit d'un objet personnel que personne ne doit connaître !

Aurore fit effort pour se souvenir avec assez de précision d'un évènement particulier et reprit.

– Je me souviens que, il y a quelques années, quand nous étions encore en formation avec mon frère, il y a eu un jour ou nous avons dû aller dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée de la tour pour assister à un cours théorique. Alors que nous étions en train d'attendre, assis sur nos chaises, que notre professeur arrive, nous avons entendu deux hommes discuter dans le couloir et je me souviens qu'ils évoquaient un nouvel objet très pratique pour parcourir des grandes distances en précisant qu'il était bien à l'abri dans un endroit inaccessible de tout le complexe…

Un nouveau blanc s'installa mais Aurore vit les traits de Shanna s'adoucir. Cette dernière répondit alors avec un air moins suspicieux qu'Aurore l'aurait cru, bien que cet air fût bel et bien présent sur le visage de la lancière.

– Pour ça, je veux bien te croire mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

Aurore ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

– J'y viens, coupa-t-elle brutalement. Pendant ces dernières semaines, Aram, Riju et moi-même avons pas mal travaillé sur différents sujets. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il nous est venu, à un moment, l'envie de parler des raretés qui existaient dans le monde. Cela faisait suite à un livre, que j'ai obtenu dans une petite librairie, qui traitait de la technologie archéonique sous des formes qu'aucun manuel ne nous apprend ici. Chose improbable donc. Durant une discussion avec mon frère, il nous est venu à l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché tout en haut de cette tour et en lisant attentivement mon bouquin, je suis tombée sur cette histoire de miroir… J'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec le fait que je t'ai expliqué avant… Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être étrangement intéressé par ces coïncidences. En tout cas, moi, ça a attiré ma curiosité.

– Et ce livre… Tu l'as ramené ?

Aurore soupira.

– J'aurais bien voulu figures-toi mais Aram m'a fortement déconseillé de le faire. J'ai protesté mais Riju s'en est mêlée et s'est rangée à l'avis de mon frère… Le bouquin est donc entre les murs de la citadelle gérudo à l'heure où je te parle.

– Hum…, Shanna semblait songeuse mais Aurore ne le remarqua pas. J'ignorais tout cela, c'est vrai que ton hypothèse est assez crédible maintenant. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver via le miroir alors ? C'était un pari sacrément risqué que vous avez pris !

La blonde acquiesça.

– Oui, totalement insensé, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Nous avons mis plus d'une semaine à en construire un nous aussi, avec les plans d'origine des archives et les indications du livre. Les gérudos ainsi que les sheikahs ont grandement participé et n'ont pas beaucoup dormi, tout comme nous. Coup de chance, il s'est avéré que notre système, à son allumage, nous a tout de suite indiqué l'existence d'un autre miroir à une distance plus ou moins égale à celle qui sépare le désert gérudo de notre base. Nous avons tous les deux un peu angoissé au moment du départ mais finalement, tout s'est très bien passé. Nous avons lancé la téléportation à quatre heures du matin pour arriver… à quatre heures du matin plus quelques centièmes de secondes. Autant te dire que nous n'avons eu aucun mal à quitter la tour à cette horaire si matinale…

Shanna croisa ses bras en regardant au loin devant elle.

– Si jamais votre projet avait échoué, fit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Vous vous seriez mis dans un beau pétrin !

– Oui, je le concède…, admit-elle. Mais malheureusement pour Reiyan, et heureusement pour nous du coup, nous avons réussi et même s'il émet des doutes quant à notre fidélité, à mon frère et moi, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il découvre notre moyen de transport à la sauce gérudo !

Shanna lâcha un petit rire.

– Toujours le même sens de l'humour à ce que je vois, répondit-elle. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passe dans cette organisation à partir de maintenant. Si ton but, et celui de la reine gérudo par extension, est de répertorier toutes les bizarreries louches des Chevaliers Célestes, je devrais pouvoir t'aider…

– Heureuse de l'entendre, fit Aurore avec un sourire. J'essayerai de négocier pour tous vous emmener chez le peuple du désert un de ces jours, je suis sûre que la région vous plaira…

– Avec grand plaisir, répondit joyeusement Shanna.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

Mais intérieurement, Aurore espérait que d'ici là, tout son groupe se sera rangé à ses côtés… Revenir au sein des remparts protecteurs de la citadelle du désert les aiderait sans doute à accepter l'idée d'avoir tourné le dos à l'organisation qui les avait accueillis, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils y arrivent tous et ça, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine.

Cela la peinerait sincèrement de devoir se séparer de ses amis, surtout s'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre ses vraies intentions. Seulement, ce n'était pas que pour elle qu'elle prenait des risques… et tout ce qu'elle venait de penser s'appliquait également à Aram.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et brusquement dans sa totalité et heurta le mur intérieur avec force. Cela fit sortir Aurore de ses pensées alors que Shanna se leva en avant pour essayer de voir qui était sorti avec autant de violence.

Pour y voir plus clair, Shanna prit la torche archéonique et la pointa un peu plus dans la direction concernée.

C'est avec surprise, qu'elles découvrirent la personne qui « s'amusait » à claquer les portes et qui n'était autre qu'Hystoria. Elles la virent ensuite marcher droit devant elle avec une démarche qui n'avait rien de naturel. Shanna et Aurore se regardèrent, étonnées.

Aurore siffla mais n'eut aucune réponse, Shanna tenta une approche différente. Elle créa une petite flamme dans la paume de sa main libre, sort élémentaire que tous maîtrisaient ici, et l'envoya virevolter devant les yeux améthyste de la guerrière.

Aucune réaction apparente. Hystoria ne détourna pas la tête en direction de là où venait la petite flamme. En réponse, Shanna envoya trois autres flammes, plus massives cette fois, se placer en colonne cinq mètres devant Hystoria.

Cette dernière esquiva la colonne de chaleur sans sourciller, s'arrêta, fit pivoter son corps de direction mais n'avança plus.

Aurore fronça les sourcils.

– On s'approche ? Questionna alors Shanna à voix basse, de plus en plus interloquée.

Aurore hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

– Oui…

Les deux filles s'accroupirent sur les tuiles en silence.

– Toi qui me demandait de trouver des trucs louches, me voilà déjà servie, fit ironiquement Shanna.

Ce n'était pas faux nota intérieurement Aurore.

– Crise de somnambulisme tu penses ? Demanda cette dernière en fixant intensément Hystoria du regard. Elle a l'air de marmonner des mots aussi, ça concorderait…

La voix, soudain, terriblement sérieuse de Shanna ne confirma pas cette hypothèse.

– Non, Aurore, elle a évité mon quadruple sort bien avant d'entrer dans son champ de chaleur, cela veut donc dire qu'elle l'a vu d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'elle l'a consciemment esquivé… Ça m'inquiète, j'ai déjà vu ça !

– Déjà vu ça ? Où ça ? Quand ?

– Il y a un moment déjà, répondit Shanna avec un air soucieux en posant un doigt sur son menton. C'était pendant votre deuxième semaine de voyage. Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que j'étais en train de feuilleter un livre dans le salon, elle a descendu l'escalier et est allée dans la cuisine en racontant je ne sais quoi dans une langue manifestement inconnue. Elle a ensuite regardé attentivement la petite maquette de navire posée sur l'étagère et est finalement repartie dans le sens opposé… Vu ce qu'elle nous fait là maintenant, je pense qu'elle est en train de délirer de la même manière que la dernière fois. À son réveil, elle aura des envies d'affection très prononcées… Crois-moi que votre présence va nous éviter bien des problèmes et des sauts d'humeurs de sa part…

– À ce point ? Questionna Aurore avec un air mi-embarrassé mi-préoccupé alors qu'un frisson la parcourut.

– T'imagines même pas… mes pauvres…

Aurore enregistra l'information dans un coin de sa tête et particulièrement l'adjectif « mes » qui désignait donc à la fois son frère et elle-même. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers Hystoria.

Cette dernière se retourna vers la maison, leva la tête et Aurore sentit immédiatement les yeux de la blonde se poser sur elle pendant de longues secondes… pendant d'interminables secondes.

Aurore sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle se sentait sondée comme une élève qui avait fait une bêtise et qui cherchait à le cacher à son professeur. Elle se tourna furtivement vers Shanna qui était mal à l'aise elle aussi mais qui s'évertuait malgré tout à comprendre ce qui se passait. Aurore reporta ses iris vers ceux d'Hystoria et soutint son regard quelques instants.

– Aurore, descendons la voir ! Lança soudain Shanna d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Aurore tourna une nouvelle fois légèrement sa tête vers la lancière sans quitter les yeux violets d'Hystoria.

– Pour être fixées sur son état ? Bonne idée, je suis d'accord, fit-elle après une seconde de réflexion. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle raconte… Peut-être réagira-t-elle si on se place à ses côtés.

Shanna fit une moue.

– C'est une possibilité mais la probabilité reste faible. Consciemment ou non, elle nous ignorera si j'en crois mon expérience.

– Alors descendons, on en aura le cœur net.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, les deux filles se levèrent et descendirent prudemment les tuiles jusqu'à arriver sur une pile de caisses. C'était par là qu'elles étaient arrivées toutes les deux et c'était donc par là qu'elles allaient rejoindre le plancher des vaches. Shanna avait toujours sa torche dans les mains.

Les deux filles se placèrent quelques mètres devant la porte.

L'air absent, Hystoria s'approcha d'elles lentement, en continuant de déblatérer des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Une fois face à elle, Aurore détailla plus facilement la blonde grâce à la source lumineuse produite par la torche. Elle portait sa robe de nuit, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle parlait… de choses incompréhensibles pour les deux filles. Hystoria semblait, pour ainsi dire, déconnectée tout en étant bel et bien là. Les parties de son corps laissées à l'air libre ne présentaient rien d'anormal également.

Shanna attrapa soudain le bras d'Aurore.

– Regarde ses yeux !

Aurore obéit et remarqua enfin la chose qui lui avait échappée à cause de la distance et de l'angle de vue.

Les yeux d'Hystoria brillaient en effet très légèrement. Une sorte d'halo d'un améthyste plus lumineux mais discret entourait les iris d'Hystoria. Depuis quand cela apparaissait-il dans ses yeux ? C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à ça.

– Aram, Aurore pourquoi étiez-vous partis ? J'étais si seule…

Stupéfaction simultanée des deux filles, leurs sangs se glacèrent presque instantanément. La voix de soprano d'Hystoria d'habitude si chaleureuse et douce avait été à cet instant d'une froideur et d'une tristesse innommables. Son visage n'exprimait rien et continuait de regarder dans le vide… comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé. Involontairement ou non, Aurore et Shanna reculèrent.

Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait rien pu capter de ce que disait Hystoria et d'un seul coup, cette dernière avait lâché des propos parfaitement audibles.

– Si seule…

Hystoria reprit sa route en direction de la porte de la maison grande ouverte. Aurore sentit d'un seul coup une vague de culpabilité l'envahir sans en connaître l'origine. Elle déglutit. Cette sensation de malaise était difficilement nommable.

– Pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonne… ?

Un sursaut de lucidité fit réagir instinctivement Aurore. Elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'alors mais une aura étrangère était comme collée à Hystoria. Expliquait-elle à elle seule toute la négativité de ses propos ? Cette aura… pourquoi en avait-elle soudain une peur si viscérale ?

– Shanna, écarte-toi d'elle, vite !

– Quoi ?

– Discute pas et écarte-toi de son chemin !

La lancière dégagea le chemin dans une grande incompréhension.

Hystoria arriva au seuil de la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta. Aurore et Shanna retinrent leur souffle.

– Maman, où es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? J'ai peur… tellement peur…

Elle entra finalement en laissant en plan les deux filles qui restaient là, à regarder béatement l'ouverture. Aurore et Shanna ne regardèrent cependant pas où allait Hystoria. Elles étaient simplement là, à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre à échanger des regards pleins d'interrogations.

– Tu avais raison Shanna, elle ne nous fait pas une crise de somnambulisme à la con, c'est bien plus grave ! Annonça Aurore en sentant ses bras trembler. Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas fait ça la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Shanna bafouilla une réponse, toujours perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout comme Aurore, une singulière sensation avait pris possession de son corps.

– Non, répondit-elle. Elle n'avait fait que marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles comme je te l'ai dit et ça s'était arrêté là ! Et il n'y avait pas non plus cette atmosphère bizarre qui l'entourait… Tu sais ce que c'était Aurore ?

– Je ne sais pas…

Sa propre incompréhension l'inquiéta d'autant plus qu'elle sentit également son pouvoir commencer à se manifester d'une nouvelle manière et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait produit à la citadelle gérudo.

– Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais j'ai déjà ressenti cette aura terrifiante…, continua-t-elle avant de reprendre plus pour elle-même. Où est-ce que c'était… ? Où est-ce qu…

C'est alors qu'un bruit féroce de verre éclaté au sol résonna dans la maison. Un hurlement suivit, et c'était celui d'Hystoria !


	24. 23 : Douloureuse Solitude

Une substance éthérée.

Elle se sentit immergée dans un élément inconnu, quelque chose qui n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. C'était à la fois chaud et à la fois froid. À la fois pesant mais à la fois reposant. Tantôt, une douce étreinte, tantôt un choc mordant. Cette sensation étrangère à tout ce qui existait dans l'univers jouait de son contraste évident entre le ressenti physique qu'il procurait et ce qu'elle ressentait mentalement une chaîne hérissée de pics qui ne faisait que s'emmêler autour de la flamme dangereusement faible de son âme.

Remplie d'émotions contradictoires, seul son esprit lui envoyait cette vision du néant absolu. Elle n'était cependant pas physiquement dans ce néant car tout se déroulait dans sa tête.

Elle le savait.

Dans ce noir infini, elle vit soudain une goutte d'eau éclatante de luminosité tomber devant elle et finalement venir percuter une flaque qui s'illumina un bref instant au contact de ladite goutte. Le son d'éclaboussement produit alors résonna en écho lointain avant de fondre dans l'éternité…

Laissant place au silence…

Une autre goutte tomba.

Celle-ci n'avait pas de teinte bleutée mais une teinte rougeâtre qui ressemblait, sans s'y méprendre, à celle du sang.

La flaque s'illumina de nouveau avant de disparaître et le même écho résonna alors comme une unité temporelle qui s'égrainait à la suite de ses prédécesseurs. Elle le perçut comme une horloge qui dirigeait et contrôlait le temps qui passait, secondes après secondes.

Minutes après minutes.

Heures après heures.

Jours après jours.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que, la plupart des nuits, sa réalité se mélangeait à celle de ses cauchemars, ou à ce genre de rêve empreint d'étrangeté et de plénitude paradoxales. Rêves qui dans leurs ensembles, devenaient de plus en plus récurrents et de plus en plus forts.

La cause ?

Inconnue.

Mais son début ?

Brutal et sans signe annonciateur.

Cela avait démarré d'un coup, comme une machine archéonique à qui on avait branché l'alimentation pour la première fois, l'éveillant ainsi de son sommeil. Chez elle, cela se manifesta par cet état dans lequel elle ne ressentait rien, rien à part une douleur psychologique émotionnelle intenable et par moment instable. Elle errait dans cet univers sans limite d'un noir d'encre et ses pensées étaient toujours les mêmes.

Toujours les mêmes…

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie un tant soit peu normal ?

Avec un père aimant.

Une mère aimante.

Des amis.

Pourquoi tout cela lui était refusé ?

Mais avait-elle déjà connu ça au moins ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans ses vingt premières années de vie, elle avait connu le bonheur d'une famille unie ?

Avait-elle eu une enfance heureuse ?

Non ! D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient… Jamais elle n'avait eu ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'une vie joyeuse. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de sa mère. Sa propre mère ! Une personne qui lui était parfaitement inconnue ! Une personne qui l'avait pourtant mise au monde et qui avait dû, surement, imagina-t-elle, lui donner beaucoup d'attention. Mais rien ne pouvait faire remonter un quelconque souvenir physique, une sensation parmi tant d'autres, comme les bras de sa mère qui la berçait tendrement. Non ! Elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Mais si une seule perception trouvait à ce moment sa place au sein de son esprit… C'était un manque qui se révélait de plus en plus présent.

Et cela lui faisait mal.

Terriblement mal.

Parfois, lors de ses « voyages » étranges, alors que le clapotement des gouttes engrenait encore et encore le temps qui passait durant ses rêves étranges d'autres pensées lui venaient. Des pensées qui n'avaient pour seul rapport que son enfance et son adolescence singulières.

Toute l'aube de sa jeunesse ne fut entourée que de champs de batailles, de voyages à tout va, et de rencontres hasardeuses au gré des vents. Un vieux marchant au visage fatigué et au regard gris au détour d'une ville, de passage pour affaire. Une serveuse dans un bar cavalant à tout va, livrant les commandes des nombreux clients qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir se désaltérer… Sûrement…

Ce n'était qu'un infime pourcentage de ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir, cachée derrière les jambes de son père, alors pas plus haute que trois pommes.

Son père, Reiyan Arlaurhys !

Ce dernier n'avait jamais montré explicitement une attitude protectrice envers elle. Mais bizarrement, presque jamais personne n'eut un jour la pensée même de venir l'embêter et les rares qui avaient juste osé s'approcher d'elle avaient été écartés… ou s'étaient écartés à temps face au regard perçant de Reiyan. Preuve que son sort n'était pas si indifférent aux yeux de l'homme qui l'avait élevée… Sûrement…

Mais ces nombreux voyages, suivis de son entrée à seulement huit ans dans l'organisation que son père venait tout juste de créer, avaient eu une terrible conséquence. Pour ainsi dire, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir une seule fois eu un ami avec qui discuter. Un ou une enfant de son âge avec qui échanger et jouer, une personne avec qui elle aurait pu évacuer sans en avoir conscience, l'affreuse solitude qui la rongeait déjà à ce moment-là.

Non…

Il n'y avait eu que son père, et elle ne pouvait considérer cette relation comme véritablement épanouissante. Aucune structure stable n'avait ordonnée sa vie sur ces douze premières années.

Douze années dont le souvenir n'évoquait aucune nostalgie. Aucune émotion, rien qu'un néant infini de fantômes terrifiants, d'ombres nocturnes silencieuses et d'indifférence glaçante, couplés à une forme d'abandon cachée et une maturité arrivée trop tôt… beaucoup trop tôt. Et tout cela faisait un savant mélange qui parasitait, encore aujourd'hui, son esprit de façon permanente.

Et ce n'était pas la présence d'Aram et Aurore, bien que l'ayant inconsciemment fait sortir de sa prison intime au fil des années, qui avait corrigée toute la profondeur de ce problème. Il était trop encré dans les méandres de son âme pour qu'il puisse se volatiliser par un simple souffle.

Le départ provisoire de ses deux protégés en terre connue n'avait fait donc que relancer, redéclencher, toute la machine qui s'était paisiblement endormie autour de faux-semblants et d'illusions chaleureuses. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfermé au fond d'elle surgissait à présent avec une force qui la rendait folle.

Folle de douleur et de chagrin.

Folle de désespoir.

Ni Aram, ni Aurore n'étaient responsables bien sûr. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à être là. Ils n'étaient que des pantins eux aussi mais des pantins qui coupaient progressivement tous les liens qui les entravaient. Les marionnettes prenaient leur liberté et elle… elle demeurait toujours prisonnière, incapable de sectionner la chaîne qui la maintenait sous le joug de ses cauchemars.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle s'en était toujours un peu voulu d'avoir ébranlé une famille unie pour servir les intérêts de son père. Mais avec le temps, et toute seule, elle avait appris à ne pas utiliser les autres à des fins personnelles car ayant une part de bon sens et d'humanité en elle qui ne s'était jamais tarie. Elle préférait, d'elle-même, faire preuve d'honnêteté envers ceux qu'elle aimait au lieu d'être la marionnettiste qui dirigeait le spectacle de leur vie.

Mais il y avait une exception !

Il subsistait toujours en elle ce désir égoïste qu'elle ne voulait pas écarter. Ce désir qui s'était opposé à son principe d'être toujours honnête envers les autres. Au final, et d'une certaine manière, elle ne l'avait jamais été envers ses deux protégés, envers Aram et Aurore, alors elle n'avait pu se résoudre à stopper ce désir. Parce que le faire signifierait détruire son train de vie qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Elle perdrait aussi son faible nombre d'amis, c'était certain. Ils la regarderaient alors avec crainte et mépris en apprenant la vérité. Parce qu'eux aussi se sentiraient pleinement, et à juste titre, trahis ! Parce que stopper cette envie de maintient signifierait aussi perdre la seule chose qu'elle possédait. Perdre les deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

Oui…

Elle avait été celle qui avait enlevé Aram et Aurore à leur famille. Celle qui avait été à l'origine d'un drame et d'une tristesse nationale qu'elle avait, d'une certaine façon, prit plaisir à observer. C'était cruel en y repensant mais cette réaction n'était qu'une conséquence. Une récompense de la « vengeance » perpétré par tout son être, qui avait soudainement apaisé son cœur mais qui, pour aboutissement, allait la conduire droit vers la destruction.

Elle le savait aussi. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Ça ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses…

Car c'était elle qui avait émis la proposition à son père, elle qui avait suggéré les différentes étapes à mettre en œuvre pour arracher les enfants royaux à leur cocon et elle avait été, du haut de ses douze ans, le cerveau de toute l'opération.

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, tout comme ses subalternes d'ailleurs, c'était l'affreuse explosion qui avait décimé plus d'une centaine de personnes. L'explosion fut produite par des mercenaires avec qui ils avaient collaborés… et auxquels ils n'avaient plus jamais fait appels suite à cet acte immonde. Elle n'était pas responsable de cela car elle n'avait jamais voulu d'eux dans son plan, elle s'y était vivement opposée mais c'était Reiyan qui avait eu le dernier mot… C'était lui qui avait insisté !

Mais dans les faits, le plan qu'elle avait largement contribué à amener à terme était aussi bien tourné dans l'intérêt des Chevaliers Célestes que dans le sien. À cette époque, elle avait pensé qu'une telle réussite lui octroierait une meilleure considération de son père mais elle s'était trompée. Rien n'avait changé. Oh bien sûr, on l'avait félicité pour son rôle qu'elle avait assumé avec brio mais par la suite, personne ne s'était intéressé davantage à elle par la suite, si ce n'était à ses compétences en combat.

Quelle désillusion…

Alors, pour ne pas avoir le sentiment d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme un acte impardonnable.

Par ce désir personnel de refuser de retourner dans sa cage de solitude, elle avait fait usage du seul cadeau que son père lui avait fait de toute sa vie, ses deux superbes lames d'un noir abyssal qui faisait partit intégrante de sa personne. Elle avait utilisé le pouvoir de ces armes…

Et elle avait alors maintenu Aram et Aurore dans son champ d'attraction !

Pendant huit années !

Huit années sous le contrôle mental qu'elle avait initié.

Incapables d'avoir une pensée pour leur famille et inaptes à envisager une quelconque rébellion envers ceux qui les avaient « recueillis ».

Tout cela pour ne plus se sentir seule.

Pour être sûre de ne plus jamais ressentir cette solitude dévastatrice.

Jusqu'à ce jour où les deux oiseaux avaient pris leurs envols pour ne jamais revenir sous leur forme enfantine.

Ce triste jour où elle avait vu, impuissante, ses deux protégés s'en aller en territoire gérudo, la laissant seule… à nouveau, et elle avait su à ce moment-là, sans savoir pourquoi, que tout était fini. Pourquoi son père avait-il fait ça ? Avait-il agi délibérément ? Il n'ignorait pas que la distance rendrait le processus de contrôle inopérant et que le temps allait dissiper toutes les brumes qui bloquaient les cerveaux d'Aram et Aurore. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?!

Son père avait refusé de lui donner une explication valable lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à son bureau, au bord des larmes. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre, justifiant qu'elle était grande et que ce caprice n'avait pas lieu d'être. Au terme d'une conversation à sens unique, et tristement, elle était partie errer dans le complexe, sans but, et personne ne s'était inquiété de son état…

Par la suite, elle avait puisé en elle pour tenir le coup. Elle savait que le temps allait être long et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas tenu. L'irritation avait pris le pas d'abord, puis le mépris et enfin la colère. Elle ne s'était pas reconnue dans son attitude, dans ses paroles… dans la froideur de ses paroles ! Ses camarades en avaient fait les frais. Et le coup de grâce avait été les évènements à Aytema.

Ce terrible jour où elle avait, purement et simplement, perdu le contrôle et massacré à elle seule la moitié de la garde du château dans un excès de fureur destructrice qui avait terrorisé même son propre camp. Les traces macabres laissées derrière son sillage avaient marqué à coup sûr les esprits et sans savoir ce qu'on pensait d'elle à présent, elle se considérait déjà comme une bête assoiffée de sang. Plus rien ne pouvait changer cette vérité à ses yeux.

Cette horrible et cruelle vérité.

Car rien ne s'était arrangé par la suite, tout avait empiré.

L'espace noir et vide reprit place dans son esprit chaotique et brisé un court instant. Une goutte tomba et cette fois, la flaque ne disparut pas. Pire, elle s'évasa dans toutes les directions en formant de multiples zébrures sinistres. Bientôt, ce fut tout un réseau de lignes rouges éclatantes qui se dessina au sol en ayant une origine très précise. Elle ! Elle était l'épicentre de ces traits cassants.

La flamme de son âme vacilla de plus belle et sa lueur devint presque inexistante…

Au retour d'Aram et Aurore, alors que ses crises de rage et de démence commençaient à prendre une ampleur pire qu'alarmante, elle avait une nouvelle fois compris…

Ils savaient !

Aram et Aurore savaient, c'était certain. Leur manière de se comporter en sa présence le démontrait. Ils étaient davantage sur leurs gardes et prudents envers elle, ils la sondaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière son masque de façade. C'était infime mais bien perceptible. Ils ne se laissaient plus approcher aussi facilement.

Cela ne signifiait plus qu'une chose, ils ne tarderaient pas à s'occuper de son cas, à la mettre face à sa culpabilité. Ils en avaient les moyens et ils n'hésiteront pas… Elle ne pourrait fuir car elle n'avait nulle part où aller et une fois la vérité répandue, on la jugerait pour ce qu'elle avait fait et elle serait rejetée par tous. Elle finirait donc seule et de façon définitive cette fois, pour le restant de ses jours.

La seule manière de l'éviter aurait été de relancer le processus de contrôle en priant pour que cela fonctionne de nouveau.

Mais quand les retrouvailles avaient eu lieu, un regain de lucidité couplé à de violents remords l'avaient empêchée de rebasculer Aram et Aurore sous son contrôle… Elle avait douté et si une partie de son corps avait accueilli l'indécision avec joie, preuve qu'elle avait encore une once d'humanité en elle, l'autre partie s'était muée en une peur tétanisante des conséquences que cela allait tôt ou tard amener.

Mais il était trop tard.

Et la douleur se faisait trop forte ! Elle ne tenait plus.

Non !

Non ! Non !

Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre… Même si les chances étaient faibles, elle devait le faire. Elle devait les remettre sous son contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser agir à leur guise.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais être abandonnée !

Elle s'entendit crier, hurler de toutes ses forces mais le néant absorbait tout. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Les lignes au sol commencèrent à se fragmenter et son esprit suivait de la même manière. Il se brisait, lentement, sadiquement, douloureusement.

Elle perdait la raison !

Non ! Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait le crime qu'elle avait commis. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir menti au prince et à la princesse d'Hyrule et encore moins d'avoir détruit la vie heureuse qu'ils auraient pu avoir, entourés de l'amour de leurs parents. Tout était de sa faute.

Elle était encore prisonnière mais eux ne l'étaient plus.

Elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Si elle perdait Aram et Aurore, elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle avait construit, tout s'écroulerait avec fracas dans un chant de désespoir glacial. Elle perdrait la seule chose au monde qui la rendait heureuse et qui lui avait permis de connaître la signification du mot « vie ».

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seule, de manière définitive cette fois. Elle ne pourrait supporter cela, son âme n'y résisterait pas !

Ce fut la pensée de trop.

Hystoria Arlaurhys fut engloutie derrière un épais nuage de ténèbres et son monde implosa…

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Le hurlement leur arriva aux oreilles comme un coup de poignard dans leurs tympans. Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux avant de sentir une vive inquiétude devenir leurs nouveaux sentiments dominants.

Elles eurent toutes les deux la même vitesse de réaction.

Aurore et Shanna entrèrent à vive allure dans la maison en prenant garde à ne pas se heurter et le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux les laissèrent bouche-bée pendant un bon quart de seconde à l'instant où Aurore alluma la lumière.

Elle fit un pas supplémentaire et entendit un craquement passer outre la macabre chanson qu'Hystoria récitait à plein volume. La tête d'Aurore se baissa et elle découvrit avec une interrogation soudaine des morceaux de verres brisés et à quelques centimètres, une partie de la maquette dont Shanna avait parlé. Cette dernière avait été comme arrachée de son socle et jetée férocement au sol.

Aurore regarda, figée, les deux éléments cassés avant que son esprit ne se réenclenche enfin. La scène était beaucoup trop surréaliste pour réfléchir de façon saine.

Shanna devait être dans un état d'effarement bien plus important que la fois précédente. Aurore, elle, établissait à la vitesse de l'éclair, un raisonnement et des liens qui prirent soudain tout leur sens face à cette scène péniblement supportable.

Son analyse presque complète en tête, Aurore releva la tête et vit, de manière plus précise, Hystoria se tenir le bras gauche, en sang, en gesticulant comme une folle. Son souffle était saccadé et les pupilles de ses yeux étaient dilatées. Aurore croisa son regard un instant et y lu une détresse nouvelle qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses quelconques crises antérieures de folie. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais de la panique, voir même une forme de démence furieuse et désespérée. Hystoria était absente et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait là actuellement, dans la réalité. Ses iris améthyste avaient toujours leurs teintes et éclats particuliers et elle ne faisait aucunement attention à la présence des deux filles au seuil intérieur de la porte de la maison. Preuve supplémentaire de son inexistence mentale dans cette scène nocturne. Son corps était présent physiquement, mais pas son esprit.

Soudain, Hystoria fit apparaître un élément qu'aucune des deux autres filles n'avaient encore remarqué. La principale intéressée tenait un autre morceau de verre tranchant dans sa main droite, elle le leva aussitôt au-dessus de son bras déjà meurtri et d'un coup sec abattit le morceau de verre sur sa peau blanche. Le morceau glissa sur la largeur de son avant-bras en y imprimant une ligne qui se teinta rapidement en un carmin sanglant alors que des traits de la même couleur tombèrent en direction de sa main dont le poing était fermé.

Le sang d'Aurore se glaça et une décharge d'adrénaline lui traversa le corps.

Elle s'élança en parfaite simultanéité avec Shanna et, conscientes d'avoir perdu déjà trop de temps, décidèrent sans même se concerter de contourner la table de la cuisine et de tomber sur la blonde avec une force qui la fit basculer en arrière, entrainant fatalement les deux filles ! Le corps d'Hystoria fit office d'amortisseur. Sonnée, elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Voyant là une faille parfaite pour entraver la défense d'Hystoria, Shanna lui agrippa le bras gauche et d'un mouvement aussi précis qu'efficace, désarma la blonde. L'arme improvisée vola dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol du salon. Aurore quant à elle fit relever Hystoria en position assise et l'entoura de ses bras qu'elle serra fortement contre la poitrine de sa camarade, bloquant ainsi à la fois le bras mutilé et le bras qui avait tenu quelques instants plus tôt, le morceau de verre aux bords et à la pointe ensanglantés.

Mais pour autant, Hystoria continua de crier, de tourner la tête dans toutes les directions et commença à se débattre avec virulence pour échapper à l'emprise de sa « tortionnaire ».

L'action, depuis les premiers hurlements, n'avait pas duré trente secondes mais pourtant, Aurore avait l'impression de lutter depuis bien le quadruple de temps.

Elle perçut des bruits lointains mais n'y accorda aucune importance sur l'instant. Littéralement plaquée contre le dos d'Hystoria et ayant sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de cette dernière, Aurore commençait à ressentir une envie furieuse de destruction émaner de sa camarade. L'aura intimidante et mystérieuse n'était plus présente, fort heureusement, mais le désespoir perdurait encore.

Hystoria essaya de mordre les deux bras qui la retenaient prisonnière. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Aurore lança une combinaison de mouvements qui plaça alors Hystoria à plat ventre, la tête contre le sol avec une masse de cinquante-sept kilos sur le dos. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à émettre des cris déchirants.

Par Hylia, qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Aurore vivait mal ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais les hurlements de son amie lui étaient insupportables. Bien plus insupportables que d'entendre des cris d'agonie sur les champs de batailles. Les derniers gémissements d'un mourant n'attaquaient que sa carapace émotionnelle. Ceux d'Hystoria attaquaient directement son cœur et son esprit. Le contexte et la véritable nature de ses plaintes lui échappaient complétement, d'autant plus qu'Aurore avait dû y aller franchement pour tenter de stopper la blonde et cela amplifiait son malaise.

Se pourrait-il que les hypothèses émises par Riju s'avérassent beaucoup, beaucoup plus graves qu'elle-même ne l'imaginait ? Si ses soupçons s'avéraient fondés, alors Aurore savait que le temps commencerait à devenir un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient, avec Aram, plus posséder.

Elle n'était pas spécialiste dans ce domaine, Aram non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle en voyait assez pour être assurée du caractère urgent qu'avait la santé mentale d'Hystoria… Si on pouvait encore qualifier ça de santé mentale…

Si toute cette agitation aberrante avait comme point de départ originel les évènements de la vision qu'elle avait eu durant son séjour en territoire gérudo, alors elle ne devait pas trainer pour amener illico Hystoria aux mains de Makeela Riju.

Sinon, les aboutissants finaux allaient être désastreux pour un grand nombre de personnes, à commencer par Hystoria elle-même.

Ces pensées furent brusquement coupées car la blonde envoya une nouvelle vague d'énergie dans ses muscles. Cette dernière bascula sur le côté avec une Aurore effarée par une telle action mais qui maintenait toujours fermement sa prise. Shanna s'écarta pour regarder la scène avec concentration. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas encline à un quelconque état d'âme face à cette situation et Aurore ne sut pas sur l'instant si cela devait la rassurer ou l'inquiéter également.

Mais ce qu'Aurore avait oublié de comprendre c'était que, dans cette position, les jambes d'Hystoria étaient libres de leurs mouvements. Elle ne réalisa que quelques centièmes de secondes trop tard le danger que cette position amenait. Hystoria, consciemment ou non, comprit la même chose qu'elle mais en sens inverse.

Les pieds nus de la blonde se balancèrent d'avant en arrière et frappèrent avec une force qu'Aurore aurait dû ne pas sous-estimer au premier abord. Cuisses et tibias furent touchés sans réelle gravité – Aurore serra malgré tous les dents – mais ce fut une autre sensation lorsque l'un des talons d'Hystoria percuta sèchement son genou gauche. Aurore grimaça fortement cette fois en ressentant une vive douleur émaner de la zone d'impact. Sa jambe, alors tendue, ce fut l'articulation et les tendons qui prirent tout le choc. Sous l'effet de celui-ci, la prise qu'Aurore maintenait jusqu'alors se desserra très légèrement mais suffisamment pour qu'Hystoria parvienne à dégager son bras droit et surtout son coude droit. L'os du coude vint alors percuter l'abdomen d'Aurore et sa respiration se coupa brusquement.

Cette fois-ci, la prise céda, permettant à Hystoria de se relever avec une expression qu'Aurore ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'elle devina être un mélange de souffrance, physique comme mentale, et de folie extrême.

Mais au grand soulagement de la cheffe d'équipe, qui inspirait et expirait bruyamment, Shanna était intervenue, en sautant pile poil au bon moment et en plaquant Hystoria au sol pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes de lutte. Elle employa cependant une méthode plus radicale, se servant à la fois de ses bras et de ses jambes pour entraver la blonde qui se retrouvait soudain totalement incapable de se défendre, couchée une nouvelle fois sur le ventre.

Aurore découvrait pour la première fois les compétences surprenantes de Shanna dans le combat au corps à corps. Jusqu'à présent, la lancière n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de démontrer tout l'étendu de son talent et la façon dont elle mettait en œuvre ses années d'entrainement en appuyant fermement dans le dos de la concernée montrait clairement qu'elle avait bien plus d'expérience qu'elle.

Cela montrait aussi à quel point Aurore s'y était mal prise pour tenter de stopper Hystoria dans son élan de folie.

Comme quoi, elle avait beau être une as de la rapière, ses compétences d'art martiaux laissaient à désirer.

Mais tout de suite, Aurore balaya cette pensée dans un recoin de sa tête et se releva avec néanmoins quelques difficultés. Avec soulagement, elle vit Aram, Matael, Kaze et Line débouler de l'escalier, leurs armes prêtes à être dégainées. La consternation se lisait sur leurs visages, sentiment renforcé par ce réveil imprévu. Mais au-delà de ça, la princesse aux yeux turquoise se sentit soudain soulagée d'avoir enfin des renforts au cas où Hystoria parvenait à échapper à la forte emprise qu'employait Shanna à cet instant donné.

Aurore sentit les regards de ses camarades et de son frère se poser tour à tour sur elle, alors qu'elle continuait d'avoir des difficultés pour reprendre sa respiration, sur Shanna et finalement sur la principale intéressée qui, si elle avait baissé en volume sonore, continuait néanmoins à gémir de douleur et de… quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui s'apparentait à du chagrin…

Kaze et Matael allèrent se poster près de Shanna et l'aidèrent à calmer Hystoria qui, malgré ses gémissements, ne se débattit qu'avec une résistance faiblarde. Ils constatèrent avec effarement les affreuses lignes écarlates qui striaient le bras de la blonde et Kaze prit l'initiative d'aller chercher des bandages.

Line, quant à elle, resta en retrait, tout en regardant attentivement la scène, la pointe de sa hallebarde au sol. Elle semblait énervée d'avoir été tirée du confort de son matelas mais malgré tout, Aurore y perçut une lueur d'incompréhension mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Chose qu'elle voyait pour la première fois chez la haute gradée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer autre chose que de l'orgueil et du mépris… quand elle ne se contentait pas juste de paroles hautaines.

Mais qu'ils ne saisissaient aucunement la raison de cette brusque bataille à deux contre un était normal finalement. Les trois garçons et la dernière fille du groupe s'étaient sans doute attendu à tomber sur des intrus aux intentions hostiles, pas à voir Hystoria dans un état de folie, se faire maîtriser au sol par une Shanna très professionnelle dans ses mouvements et une Aurore au souffle coupé avec une option jambe douloureuse en prime.

Revenu de visite dans la salle de bain de la maison, Kaze rejoignit une seconde fois la lancière avec des bandages épais et une petite boite.

Au final, seul Line ne montra aucune émotion apparente à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Adossée contre une poutre verticale, elle ne faisait que regarder dans le vide sans se préoccuper davantage de ses « camarades ».

Il ne restait plus que les deux têtes royales qui se faisaient face. Aurore perçut les yeux fatigués de son frère que le réveil brutal n'avait pas aidé à effacer. Aram s'approcha de sa sœur car remarquant finalement ses difficultés pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons et ses efforts pour aligner deux pas convenablement et sans grimacer. Juste avant qu'il ne se porte à sa hauteur, Aurore vit, avec soulagement, que l'épée rangée à la ceinture d'Aram était une simple épée en acier, arme la plus basique à trouver pour des épéistes.

Il n'avait pas pris Lyrae, fort heureusement. Un souci de moins à gérer le cas échant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda directement Aram avec un regard inquiet pour Shanna, Hystoria et pour elle-même. Il la releva ensuite d'un mouvement ferme.

Aurore hoqueta avant de répondre tout en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur sa jambe gauche.

– Si je le savais…, répondit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

– Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça Aurore mais si tu me parl…

Un bruit vint couper court à la phrase d'Aram.

Aurore et son frère tournèrent simultanément leurs têtes en direction de la cacophonie. Instinctivement, elle vit Aram porter la main à son épée et elle en fit de même… alors qu'elle n'était pas armée. Réflexe intact malgré l'heure tardive remarqua-t-elle.

Hystoria recommençait à se débattre avec virulence. Ses yeux exprimaient une peur immense. Elle tenta même de mordre Kaze qui esquiva l'attaque sans souci grâce à Matael et Shanna qui tiraient vigoureusement la lionne en arrière. Mais, emportés par leur élan et par l'absence de réaction opposée, ils mirent trop d'énergie dans le mouvement, ce qui fit basculer Hystoria une troisième fois. L'arrière de son crâne heurta l'angle droit du plan de travail de la cuisine dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'effondra ensuite sur le sol en gémissant de nouveau.

Aurore et Aram regardèrent la scène sans un mot, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire puisque que Shanna était déjà en train de relever la concernée tout en examinant sa tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un court instant et Aurore devina qu'Hystoria pouvait ajouter une nouvelle blessure à son palmarès de la soirée. Une pensée empreinte d'humour noir qu'elle évacua très vite car le contexte ne s'y prêtait guère… D'autant plus que la confirmation fut apportée lorsque Shanna prit une partie des bandages amenés par Kaze, qui était à présent debout, pour s'occuper de la tête d'Hystoria.

C'est alors qu'Aurore vit ce que Kaze tenait dans l'une de ses mains… Une petite boite qu'il referma avec un air de soulagement malgré son visage sérieux.

Aurore comprit tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire mais elle ne prenait pas ça comme un soulagement.

– Kaze, je ne suis pas sûr que lui avoir donné un somnifère de force était la meilleure chose à faire ! Déclara soudain Aram d'une voix claire et précise mais avec une légère pointe de sévérité.

Surprise que son frère l'ait devancé, elle se contenta d'appuyer les paroles d'Aram en modifiant l'expression de son visage qui se fit plus dure. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, et ce, malgré la « bonne » réaction de Kaze. Car dans les faits, il n'avait fait qu'appliquer en situation réelle, toute la théorie qu'on lui avait enseignée… qu'on leur avait enseignée.

Et d'ailleurs, il l'expliqua lui-même alors que tous restèrent comme statufiés au beau milieu de la double grande pièce principale de la maison.

– Je n'étais pas convaincu moi-même de l'utilité de cette manœuvre j'avoue, lança Kaze très sûr de lui. Mais dans les faits je ne fais qu'appliquer ce qui est écrit dans le manuel : « En cas de confrontation avec une personne dans l'incapacité de résonner de manière saine, ou tout simplement incapable de se contrôler, ne pas hésiter à employer la manière forte. La méthode la plus rapide et efficace consiste à entraver partiellement ou totalement l'opposant ou l'opposante de sorte à l'empêcher de se mouvoir. De ce fait, cela limite les risques qu'il ou elle commette des actes regrettables.

Dans le cas où la personne se trouve dans un état qui semble être plus grave ou qui sous-entend un état de démence à même d'être dangereux pour son entourage, ne pas hésiter, en complément à l'entrave, à endormir de force l'individu… »

Un blanc s'installa. Aram soupira.

– Difficile de te contredire puisque tu viens de réciter les propos exacts, néanmoins, tu reconnaîtras que, au vu de la situation, Hystoria aurait besoin d'être aidée au lieu de se faire soumettre par ses propres camarades et amis ! Répondit-il en revanche froidement.

Le ton qu'Aram venait d'employer laissa Aurore sans voix… Et cela surpris également Kaze, le faisant prendre alors un air plus innocent.

– Je n'ai jamais parlé de la soumettre Aram, assura-t-il avec des amples mouvements de mains. Ni personne d'autre ici. Je peux comprendre que ce qu'il se passe te fasse un choc mais je t'assure que je ne souhaite absolument pas lui faire de mal. J'ai juste pensé que c'était la meilleure solution au vu du contexte.

– Elle souffre… Elle souffre et vous en rajoutez une couche… Ce n'est pas de ça dont elle a besoin, fit Aram à voix basse en fixant Hystoria.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ? lança Kaze, perplexe. À part les cris, tu n'as pratiquement rien vu de la scène, tout comme moi, sauf que moi, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et j'ai agi directement, pour le bien de tout le monde ici. De plus, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a pété les plombs.

Aurore sentit que son frère avait reçu l'affirmation comme une baffe. L'expression de son visage montrait qu'il savait qu'il s'était laissé aller mais au fond Aurore pouvait le comprendre, car eux savaient ! Ils savaient quelle était l'origine probable de cette crise…

– Ouais c'est pas faux…, grommela Aram. Excuse-moi.

– Y'a pas de problème vieux, répondit Kaze d'un ton soulagé.

Silence…

Instant que Shanna brisa.

– Aurore, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on balance tout ce qu'on a vu maintenant ou on attend tout à l'heure ? Fit-elle tout en veillant à ce qu'Hystoria soit dans une position convenable sur le sol dur et froid car en effet, elle commençait à piquer du nez.

Les visages oscillèrent entre interrogation et forte envie d'aller se recoucher, Aurore coupa court à toute réflexion.

– Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je préférais effectivement reporter les explications à plus tard car je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma nuit à théoriser, en plus…

Aurore vérifia qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde.

– Je ne suis pas très confiante sur le fait que le somnifère soit efficace, vu les précédentes réactions d'Hystoria, et surtout vu son étrange comportement, comment savoir si le médicament va faire réellement effet ou non ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle se réveille d'ici une heure… Et puis bon, vous avez été tirés du lit à deux heures du matin, il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez vous coucher, inutile de reproduire la courte nuit de Leurain inutilement… surtout quand je vois vos mines. Qu'en penses-tu Line ? Termina-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie car elle voyait nettement l'ébène n'en avoir pratiquement rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait.

Line ne répondit donc que par une grimace… Ce qui n'étonna personne.

– Merci Line ! Cependant, j'aimerais qu'il y ait, malgré tout, un début de discussion avant que nous allions tous au chaud sous nos couettes. Avant de rendre compte de nos observations avec Shanna, je souhaiterais qu'on écoute mon frère car il a soulevé un détail qui n'est pas anodin et qui, je pense, peut s'avérer être une piste tout à fait sérieuse. Du coup Aram, si tu pouvais éclairer nos lanternes…

Aurore se garda de dire que la piste en question avait de très fortes chances d'être la bonne du fait des nombreux éléments apportés par Makeela Riju sur le passé d'Hystoria. Seulement, ni Kaze, ni Shanna, ni Matael et ni Line ne le savaient. Aurore et Aram avaient lancé leur tactique mais ils ne s'étaient limités qu'à évoquer quelques secrets et faire quelques confidences. Rien n'avait encore été avancé concernant Hystoria.

Du coup…

C'était à présent l'occasion parfaite car le sujet allait pouvoir être traité indirectement.

– Bon ! Se lança Aram.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

– Je n'ai pas été un spectateur privilégié de ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai ma petite idée…, fit-il sur sa lancée. Connaissant Hystoria depuis huit ans, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une bête crise de démence, ça n'aurait aucun sens, sauf s'il y a un acteur externe à tout ça ! Ça n'engage que moi mais à mon avis, la seule hypothèse valable est qu'elle a tenté de nous prévenir de quelque chose… surement inconsciemment d'ailleurs, mais au moins elle a essayé.

« Merci Aram, pile ce qu'il fallait » nota Aurore dans sa tête.

– De quoi voudrait-elle nous mettre en garde Aram ? Fit alors Matael en baillant. Nous sommes tous au courant que Sanglance a pour intention de venir nous botter le cul et s'ils étaient déjà là, je doute qu'ils auraient tenté une approche rapide et brutale sans savoir à qui ils pourraient avoir à faire. De plus, ils ne connaissent pas le terrain et donc ils ne peuvent pas savoir que le simple fait de marcher aux limites du périmètre, de nuit, déclenche automatiquement un système de lumières qui les rendraient visibles à n'importe qui…

En prenant les faits sous un autre angle, peut-être que les évènements d'Aytema sont à l'origine de cette crise-là. Après tout, elle a causé un beau massacre là-bas. Peut-être que sa fureur passée se répercute en cauchemars violents, ce qui a pu finir par la faire imploser.

– Nous n'étions pas à Aytema mais j'imagine qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis surtout que d'après les rapports, son action aurait été… spectaculaire…, répondit Aram

– Le terme « spectaculaire » est un bien faible mot, ajouta Shanna d'une voix distante.

– J'ignore dans les détails ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre assaut et je sais que vous n'avez pas été épargnés, donc je vous fais confiance sur le ressenti que vous avez eu… mais à mon sens, l'origine de cette folie qu'a affichée Hystoria doit venir d'ailleurs. Quand je dis qu'elle avait voulu nous prévenir, je pense plutôt à quelque chose qui la concerne directement.

Elle vit très nettement Aram esquisser un léger rictus avec ses lèvres. Elle comprit le message car ayant des informations que ses camarades n'avaient pas, elle savait où voulait en venir son frère. Elle prit sa suite.

– De ce que Shanna m'a expliqué, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait une telle scène, peut-être moins grave pour la fois précédente mais cela reste préoccupant et s'il y a récurrence…

– Ah oui, lança Matael en levant un doigt. J'avais oublié, la fois où elle avait fixé la maquette en racontant je ne sais quoi ! C'était il y a quoi… deux semaines ?

– Trois Matael ! Trois semaines ! Fait travailler ta tête un peu, fit Line en soupirant, égale à elle-même.

– Merci du conseil la ténébreuse, répondit Matael en imitant volontairement la voix exaspérée d'Hystoria.

– Alors juste une chose mon grand, il n'y a que Hystoria que j'autorise à me parler de cette manière… T'éviteras donc de recommencer à l'avenir et puis franchement, ton imitation était plutôt ratée. Va t'entrainer avant de te ridiculiser devant plus important que toi.

– Tu « autorises » Hystoria ? S'amusa Matael en ignorant la dernière remarque. Révélation précieuse ma chère. Vous vous gueulez dessus tout le temps mais en vrai y'a plus que ça pas vrai ! Petites cachotières…

– Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter ?! Répondit Line d'une voix tranchante.

– Eh vous deux, c'est pas le sujet ! Tonna Aurore d'une voix ferme.

Matael se renfrogna et Line soupira d'un air dédaigneux mais Aurore remarqua furtivement qu'elle détournait la tête de quelques centimètres sur sa droite.

Intéressant…

Elle reprit finalement.

– Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, reprit Aurore en haussant la voix sur le dernier mot. Hystoria avait agi bizarrement cette nuit-là et quand Shanna me l'a annoncé j'ai établi un lien avec quelque chose que mon frère et moi-même avons vu durant notre séjour.

Aurore vérifia qu'elle avait, encore une fois, bien l'attention de tout le monde avant de poursuivre.

– Il se trouve que j'ai développé un petit pouvoir très pratique là-bas. Grossièrement et pour faire court, la reine nous avait emmené en haut d'une montagne et pendant la nuit, j'ai eu… comment dire…

– Une vision…, compléta Aram sans attendre l'approbation de sa sœur.

– Oui c'est ça, reprit Aurore. Une vision, une vraie de vraie et…

– Ce n'est pas réservé à la reine et à la princesse d'Hyrule ça normalement ? Questionna brutalement Kaze, arrachant un air surpris à Aurore et Aram qui le cachèrent bien vite.

– Si, si bien sûr, répondit Aurore. Mais il faut croire que j'ai les capacités d'en avoir…

Oh merde, ils avaient oublié ce détail. À cause du champ de contrôle supposé des Chevaliers Célestes, personne ne savait, à part Hystoria, qu'elle, Aurore, et lui, Aram, étaient les prince et princesse d'Hyrule. À vrai dire, aucun des deux royaux ne savaient exactement comment Matael, Kaze, Shanna et Line pouvaient ne pas se douter que la ressemblance entre Aurore, Aram et le reste de leur famille était particulièrement frappante. Ce n'était pas comme si les photographies officielles – merci la technologie Sheikah – étaient facilement trouvables dans les grandes institutions propres à chaque pays et ce, pour toutes les dynasties et familles régnantes ou connues.

À moins que le champ de manipulation, théorisé en territoire gérudo, ne soit beaucoup plus efficace que prévu et à ce compte-là, cela ajoutait une explication supplémentaire à l'absence d'envie de fuir l'organisation.

Difficile d'échapper à l'emprise des Chevaliers Célestes en étant soi-même impacté et en ayant des camarades incapables de les reconnaitre pour ce qu'ils étaient en réalité. C'était une certitude mais heureusement, ce contrôle mental n'avait plus de raison d'être sur eux.

Toutefois, Aurore devait admettre qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur. Elle avait confiance en ses camarades bien sûr mais qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec une information pareille…

– En fait, fit Aram d'une voix posée. Aurore a développée ici-même des compétences très rares qui lui ont permis d'atteindre un stade de maitrise que peu de mages ou de sorciers sont capables d'atteindre. Elle tenait à ce que ça reste secret car il s'agit d'un don rare et précieux et vous savez ce qu'il se passe en général envers ceux qui possèdent un don rare et précieux…

Aurore remercia intérieurement son frère. Il pouvait se montrer têtu par moment mais par Hylia, qu'est-ce qu'il savait bien rattraper les situations délicates.

– Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles oui et je comprends mais nous sommes vos amis, vous auriez pu nous le dire, fit Kaze d'une voix dénuée de colère mais un tantinet sèche.

Elle grimaça.

– Avec tous les élites et les autres bouffons qui nous entourent…, argumenta Aurore en essayant de garder de l'assurance dans sa voix. Je ne te vise pas Line rassure toi… Je préférais éviter ! Désolée si ça vous peine mais c'était pour moi la meilleure solution et Aram a également insisté pour que je n'en parle pas…Etant mon grand frère, je prends toujours en considération ses conseils…

Ce qui était vrai et normal selon elle, le reste en revanche était un parfait mensonge puisque ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait lui avait été transmis par sa mère à sa naissance. Elle l'avait ensuite fait « simplement » surgir au sein de la citadelle gérudo.

– Mais bref, reprit Aurore. Pour en revenir à cette vision que j'ai eue…

Aurore expliqua rapidement le contenu de ce rêve dans ses aspects les plus importants. Elle insista sur le probable traumatisme subi et sur le fait que la dernière crise d'Hystoria en date lui avait fait regarder la regrettée maquette de navire marchand, qui avait été placée en décoration dans leur maison, pendant plusieurs minutes. Aurore ignorait totalement si le navire de sa vision était un navire marchand d'ailleurs, mais tant qu'à faire, autant le faire croire, ça rajoutait de la crédibilité.

– Et tu es sûre que cette vision est fiable ? Questionna Kaze d'une voix qui trahissait de la perplexité.

– Honnêtement Kaze, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sereine en apparence. Se retrouver en haut d'une montagne, en pleine nuit, avec un magnifique spectacle brillant, par un froid glacial n'est déjà pas quelque chose d'anodin mais à ça tu ajoutes le fait de ressentir une sensation de chute et d'assister à une scène criante de réalisme, fortement glauque et fournie en détails visuels sans l'avoir demandé tout en ayant la capacité de réfléchir de manière lucide. C'est exactement ce que j'ai pu faire. Tu conviendras surement qu'un rêve basique n'aurait aucune chance de produire un tel scénario, si c'en était un, sans compter qu'on ne se souvient pas souvent de ses rêves, or, je me souviens parfaitement de celui que je viens de te raconter. Il ne s'agit que de ma parole mais – elle s'adressa à tout le monde cette fois – dans le cas où il vous faudrait une preuve tangible, je vous invite volontiers à venir faire un tour en territoire gérudo. Donc oui Kaze, je suis sûre à deux-cents pour cent que cette vision est fiable !

– Je confirme les propos de notre cheffe puisque j'ai personnellement vu Hystoria faire une fixation sur la maquette lors de sa crise il y a trois semaines, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles…, ajouta Shanna tout en allant reposer le matériel médical dans un placard.

Kaze leva les bras et les abattit ensuite en direction du sol d'un air las ce qui n'échappa pas à Aurore. Matael et Line ne produisirent aucune réaction apparente même s'ils n'avaient pas loupé une miette des explications.

– Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas le seul élément qui prouve ce que mon cher frère avance ! Bon du coup, on va finalement la faire cette discussion… Désolée ! Shanna ?

Cette dernière acquiesça.

– Juste avant qu'Hystoria ne commence à hurler, une aura néfaste avait commencé à émerger. Quelque chose d'effrayant... Hystoria a ensuite demandé avec une voix d'outre-tombe, qui était bien la sienne par contre, pourquoi Aram et Aurore étaient partis, pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonnait et… elle a aussi appelé sa mère, pour lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait laissée et qu'elle avait peur…

– C'était difficilement supportable de l'écouter tant elle semblait rongée par le désespoir, compléta Aurore en ayant un regard nuancé vers Hystoria qui s'était cette fois bel et bien endormie comme une marmotte.

– Ah ouais… carrément… Y'a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond là, balança Matael avec son tact habituel. C'était quand ça ?

– Juste avant qu'elle hurle ! Répondit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

Aurore vit que les visages de ce dernier et de Kaze se faisaient soudain et malgré tout, plus sérieux.

Line quant à elle n'était plus adossée contre la poutre mais était bien droite sur ses deux jambes avec un regard qui en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ces révélations.

Enfin, il restait son frère. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait mais d'après son instinct fraternel, il devait être dans un état de concentration et de réflexion avancé. Aram était toujours comme ça, sa tête turbinait toujours à six-cents à l'heure pour émettre des hypothèses solides. Nul doute qu'elle, Aurore, devrait tenir une longue discussion avec Aram pour mettre les choses au point.

– Cette aura sinistre Aurore… c'était quel genre d'émanation ? Demanda-t-il alors sérieusement, en se tournant vers elle.

Elle eut envie de répondre sur un ton ironique mais elle préféra finalement une réponse sur un ton sérieux, plus en adéquation avec le contexte.

– Le genre qui te donne envie de fuir le plus loin possible si tu tiens à la vie ! Tu vois surement de quoi je veux parler.

– Effectivement et ça ne me rassure pas…

– Bon, et maintenant ? Fit Kaze en baillant à son tour en cassant le dialogue entre le frère et la sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On envoie Hystoria faire un tour chez les médecins du complexe ou on la garde ? Personnellement, vu ce que j'ai entendu, je ne préférais pas qu'elle reste ici…

Aram recula pour se mettre en retrait.

– Tu sais mon ami, fit Matael. Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une meilleure idée de l'envoyer chez les toubibs. Si elle pète encore une durite, ça risque d'être un beau carnage et je serais pas très rassuré d'avoir, excusez-moi le terme, une folle qui se balade dans l'enceinte du complexe avec des idées noires. Rappelle-toi d'Aytema et aussi, voyez les blessures qu'elle s'est elle-même infligé.

– Si elle reste ici, elle pourrait devenir un danger pour nous, affirma Kaze en croisant ses bras.

– Et elle sera aussi un danger pour les autres ! Répliqua Matael. Qu'elle soit ici ou non ne changera rien.

– Alors dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir qui serait prêt à se porter volontaire pour la surveiller jusqu'à son réveil et même toutes les nuits ! D'après de ce que j'ai vu en arrivant dans ce salon, Aurore a reçu des coups et Shanna a dû employer des techniques avancées pour maintenir Hystoria au sol. Si elle repart dans un délire violent quand elle rouvrira les yeux…

– Certes mais…

– C'est bien pour ça que je souhaiterais qu'elle soit en compagnie de spécialistes, coupa Kaze. Ils doivent savoir gérer ce genre de cas mieux que nous. Nous savons tous nous battre et nous défendre mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit individuellement capable de la retenir si elle se décide à nous prendre pour cible. Même à deux, ça me parait impossible… surtout si ce sont ses instincts primaires qui prennent le dessus. À l'exception d'Aurore et Aram, on a été témoins de ce qu'elle est capable de faire si elle ne contrôle plus rien. C'est un risque non négligeable de la garder avec nous, je vous assure !

– La différence Kaze, entre les soldats d'Aytema et nous, c'est que nous on la connaît, avança Shanna. Sa transformation en loup est un problème c'est sûr, mais on aura le temps de la voir venir. Elle ne se transforme pas instantanément. D'ailleurs, on part du principe qu'elle va automatiquement nous agresser dès l'instant où ses yeux s'ouvriront mais peut-être que…

– Laissez-moi faire ! Déclara une voix féminine et autoritaire qui coupa net la phrase de Shanna.

Tous se retournèrent vers Line qui avançait désormais vers le centre de la pièce. Aurore fronça les sourcils, elle-même hébétée par cette interruption.

– Attend une seconde Line, fit Kaze d'une voix étonnée. Hystoria n'est pas la personne que tu aimes le moins ici ? Pourquoi tu te proposes ?

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire empreint de sadisme.

– Peut-être que c'est le cas, peut-être que je la hais de tout mon cœur ! Mais c'est justement pour ça que je me porte volontaire. J'aurais beaucoup moins d'état d'âme que vous à porter la main sur elle. Avouez que c'est un compromis qui arrange tout le monde. Personne ne se mouille à part moi et je suis la mieux placée pour lui mettre un bon coup derrière la tête si elle s'excite trop.

– C'est bien ce que je disais, attaqua Matael en portant la main à son menton. Y'a un truc entre vous…

– Ta gueule toi, tu veux !

– Line ! Matael ! S'il vous plaît ! Conseilla Aurore sur un ton sans équivoque pendant qu'Aram se retenait de glousser. Et toi Matael, au lieu de la chercher, occupe-toi plutôt de déplacer Hystoria sur le divan, qu'elle soit au moins dans une position confortable sur un support autre que du bois ou de la pierre.

Matael haussa bien haut les bras.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle ! Crut-il bon d'ajouter à sa cheffe.

Aurore attendit que Matael accomplisse sa tâche, non sans repenser à sa dernière affirmation qui lui laissait mauvaise impression, avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole et donner ses directives. Elle qui souhaitait faire une rapide mise au point, voilà qu'ils avaient fini par en faire une longue discussion. Cela la gonfla un peu puisque c'était toujours la même chose, tout le temps. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'y habituer un jour…

Matael posa Hystoria sur le divan alors que cette dernière roupillait d'un sommeil tout sauf naturel. Au moins, elle avait l'air apaisée à cet instant. Aurore pria pour que cet état puisse durer le plus longtemps possible.

– Bon ! Exposa-t-elle. Maintenait que chacun a exprimé son point de vue, je propose que l'on garde un œil attentif sur Hystoria cette nuit et je déciderai de la marche à suivre la concernant en fonction de l'évolution de ses émotions. Line s'occupera de la surveiller… Ne fais pas cette tête Kaze ! Matael n'avait pas tort quand il disait qu'elle serait aussi dangereuse ici qu'ailleurs. Etant donné notre position vis-à-vis d'elle, nous pourrons agir, à mon sens, suffisamment vite si elle re-pète sévèrement les plombs. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

– Très clair cheffe ! Confirma Shanna alors que les autres se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête. Juste, reprit-elle. Doit-on informer la direction des Chevaliers Célestes des évènements de cette nuit ?

– Pour qu'ils vous collent aux bottes comme des chuchus ? Je ne vous le conseille pas ! Déclara Line avec sa tonalité habituelle.

« Très juste » remarqua Aurore en découvrant que Line avait des connaissances sur les « monstres » qui peuplaient encore Hyrule ici et là.

– Des chuchus ? Fit Matael d'une voix quant à lui perdu.

Line soupira bruyamment, exaspérée.

– Tu te renseignes parfois imbécile ?! Va faire un tour dans la bibliothèque t'instruire sur le bestiaire des terres hyliennes, ça fera du bien à ta matière grise.

– Ah ouais pourquoi pas. Je verrai plus ta sale tronche comme ça !

Aurore se retint de taper du poing sur la première surface qui pouvait lui passer sous le nez, de peur de réveiller la blonde aux cheveux ondulés.

– Line ! Matael ! Par pitié, arrêtez de vous provoquer ! C'est usant.

Les deux adultes se turent et n'émirent plus aucune parole. Aurore savait que Line faisait exprès de continuer le jeu de Matael mais concernant celui-ci, Aurore se demandait quand-même s'il ignorait vraiment à quel moment il devait la fermer.

– Je pense que tout est dit non ? Déclara Aram d'une voix tranquille.

Aurore fit un tour de la pièce avec ses yeux pour s'assurer que personne ne souhaitait intervenir encore une fois.

– Je pense oui ! Maintenant tout le monde au lit, excepté Line bien sûr. Si vous voulez qu'on reparle de tout cela plus tard, ça ne pose pas de problème. Ensuite, te concernant Line, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

Line haussa les sourcils.

– Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez levés bien évidemment, quelle question…

– Tu comptes donc rester ici tout la nuit ? Questionna Aurore dont la voix trahissait de l'étonnement. Tu ne souhaites pas que quelqu'un te relève ? Comme moi par exemple ?

– Si je te le dis… Je ne suis pas en sucre, je dormirai en décalé.

– Très bien ! D'accord… Comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas encore conscience de tes capacités, je te laisse donc vaquer à tes occupations et agir par toi-même en cas de besoin, fit-elle avant de s'adresser au groupe. Je suppose que personne ne ressent le besoin d'émettre une protestation ?

On lui répondit unanimement que non, personne n'avait aucune contestation à émettre.

– Bien, alors bonne nuit à tous ! Termina Aurore en fermant la marche vers l'escalier.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Tous accompagnèrent Aurore, certains en baillant, d'autres en engageant une conversation sur la supposée raison qui pouvait provoquer les crises d'Hystoria. À l'exception des cinq personnes, il ne restait dans le salon que la blonde endormie et l'ébène qui regardait désormais sa « protégée » avec intérêt.

Line se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y assit en lançant un regard perçant à la fille qu'elle méprisait faussement depuis six semaines. Elle posa ensuite sa hallebarde à ses pieds et entreprit de remettre en ordre ses cheveux noirs.

Quelques minutes défilèrent et au bout d'un moment Line claqua des doigts, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hystoria, et les différentes lumières encore allumées s'éteignirent dans un dernier soupir en laissant seulement une lanterne posée sur la table centrale du salon. À présent, seul ce petit bout de pièce était éclairé, par une lumière tamisée, au point de ne pas distinguer correctement les murs et le sol.

Line entendit encore des bruits venant de l'étage, des portes se fermer et des bribes de conversation s'évanouir. Le silence vint alors reprendre sa place, ne laissant à son tour, que le son de la respiration calme d'Hystoria et celui des flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux noisette.

– Dire que tu aurais pu avoir… non… que tu aurais dû avoir une vie totalement différente si certaines personnes n'étaient pas intervenues…, murmura-t-elle en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Seuls les sons d'inspirations et d'expirations lui répondirent.

– Regarde ce que tu es devenue aux mains de cette organisation élitiste, une bonne à rien ! Juste une fille faible qui se donne des airs de grande guerrière et qui force l'affection pour survivre à ses démons…

Line entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Celui ou celle qui était sortit de sa chambre avait fait très attention car elle avait eu de mal à percevoir le bruit. Malheureusement, elle avait une excellente audition.

Elle continua sur sa lancée.

– Tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta transformation malgré ce que tu veux faire croire à tout le monde ! Tu souffres à un point inimaginable mais pourtant tu fais bonne figure en cachant ta souffrance… Tu croyais vraiment que ça m'échapperait ? Idiote !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, discrets mais audibles. Line ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde.

– Tu es tellement pathétique que ça me donne envie de vomir. Si ma famille était encore en vie, elle serait consternée de te voir dans cet état.

Mon père a servi les plus grands, au point même de devenir le conseiller personnel d'un dirigeant. Ma mère était la meilleure lancière de nos terres et tous lui rendaient les éloges qu'elle méritait… Mon grand frère et ma grande sœur seraient aujourd'hui des personnes reconnues pour leurs talents, leur beauté, leur intelligence et leurs accomplissements… Mais ils sont morts ! Tous morts ! Tués au beau milieu de la nuit par des salauds qui ne cherchaient que des richesses. Tués parce que notre famille dérangeait les autres. Aucun honneur, que de la lâcheté… Mais ils ont commis l'erreur de m'oublier dans leur carnage et ils périront un jour ! Où qu'ils se trouvent, dans ce triste monde où l'on tue pour renforcer son ridicule pouvoir personnel.

Les bruits de pas se firent à présent entendre plus distinctement dans les escaliers puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

– Ma famille, les Vel Arkant, aurait dû veiller sur toi, ta mère nous l'avait personnellement demandé à ta naissance ! Mais nous avons échoué… et j'ai échoué ! Maintenant je me retrouve avec une psychopathe qui peine à trouver la paix. Franchement, je n'aurais pas pu rêver pire ! C'est affligeant… Mais même si je n'ai pas pu te faire éviter la vie que tu as mené les douze premières années de ton existence et je le regrette amèrement, à présent, tu dois revenir ! Tu dois ouvrir les yeux, jeter ta misérable existence aux ordures et faire honneur à ta haute naissance, celle que ton « père » t'a dissimulé durant vingt ans. Tu deviendras enfin celle que tu dois être !

Elle laissa échapper quelques secondes avec un grand sourire aux lèvres puis elle rigola ouvertement, en prenant garde de ne pas monter trop haut en volume sonore.

– Mais avant ça Hystoria, reprit-elle, toujours en chuchotant. Il y a deux ou trois problèmes à régler ! Et on a du boulot… Dis-moi Aram, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Acheva-t-elle en tournant lentement sa tête vers l'escalier pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Aram était assis sur une des marches et regardait les deux filles avec un air impénétrable, le visage faiblement éclairé par une petite lanterne portative qui diffusait une lumière bleutée. Il y avait aussi un objet de petite taille qui tournait dans sa main droite. Un objet tenant au bout d'une chaîne qui représentait le chiffre dix.

D'un geste confiant, Line invita Aram à la rejoindre et à prendre place sur le fauteuil opposé au sien. Le sourire de Line prit ensuite un air aguicheur et sensuel lorsqu'elle vit Aram descendre une à une les marches de l'escalier, confirmant la réponse positive à sa demande.

* * *

 **Hello ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Enfin ce chapitre sort ! Un beau pavé comme j'aime mais qui est (comme les autres d'ailleurs) un chapitre important. On en apprend plus sur Hystoria et les premiers vrais éléments de réponses concernant l'arc 1 sont dévoilés. Enfin !**

 **J'en vois venir certains qui vont me demander un chapitre récapitulatif au vu de tout le bordel que j'amène avec mes pavés xD Rassurez-vous, j'en ferai un, c'est prévu !**

 **J'espère sinon que cette histoire vous plait toujours et qu'Aram et Aurore vous en font voir de toutes les couleurs...**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	25. 24 : Objectif

**Bonjour/Bonsoir. J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps difficile... Pour ma part, pas de souci !**

 **Profitant du confinement, j'ai presque triplé le temps que je consacre à l'écriture, de ce fait, les prochains chapitres risquent d'arriver plus vite que d'habitude. Par ailleurs, une seconde fiction va voir le jour sous peu (peut-être même qu'elle sera sortie au moment ou vous voyez ce message). C'est fiction portera sur l'univers de Pokémon Epee/Bouclier, sera plus courte que Aube et mettra en scène un aspect trop peu évoqué ! Rassurez-vous donc, il ne s'agira pas d'une énième fiction à base de jeune dresseur qui part à l'aventure pour y découvrir amour et amitié. Le thème que je vais vous proposer sera plus mature.**

 **Toutes les informations sont disponibles sur mon profil ^^**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 24 !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Pourquoi cette terre était-elle dévastée ?

Rien que de la cendre grisâtre et froide tantôt effacée par des monticules de boue. Le paysage était désertique, apocalyptique… difficile de le décrire.

L'air était sec et frais et le soleil semblait ne pas avoir la même intensité malgré le ciel dégagé.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Cette question là possédait deux sens. D'abord, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, au beau milieu d'une plaine inhabitée ou seuls les courants d'air venaient lui rendre visite, lui apporter compagnie ou juste signaler que le temps n'était pas figé.

Ensuite, elle avait la vague impression de connaître ce lieu. L'odeur, la forme… une part de nostalgie s'empara d'elle brièvement. Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être venue ici. Le pire était que ce fait venait brusquement de lui revenir en mémoire, comme si un cadenas venait de céder. Venait-elle soudainement de se réveiller ?

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré ?

Étrange sentiment. Elle était interloquée par ce nouvel environnement et c'était bien la seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser. Il y avait un énorme trou dans sa mémoire, si bien qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille ou encore où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait la veille.

Au loin, elle vit une fumée noire et des particules rouges apparaître et menacer l'atmosphère ambiante. Une malveillance certaine s'en dégageait. Elles disparurent très vite cependant, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était intervenu.

D'où provenait donc cette fumée ?

Elle se dirigea vers son origine approximative et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle n'y découvrit qu'un morceau de fer. Un objet qui devait provenir d'une machine archéonique au vu de sa forme et de l'étrange ornement qui sculptait la face avant du morceau.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque carcasse et l'élément qu'elle venait de découvrir n'était que la pièce d'un gigantesque puzzle.

Tiens d'ailleurs, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait reconnu cette pyramide de métal et de matériaux spéciaux. Bizarre, personne ne lui avait rien soufflé à l'oreille. Même son âme s'interrogeait sur cette connaissance qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Mais pour le moment, à n'en point douter, elle était seule… Seule au milieu des gravats, de la terre et des cendres.

D'ailleurs, elle s'inspecta un instant.

Non, rien à signaler, elle avait toujours ses deux bras, ses deux jambes et son corps en général. Sa chevelure blonde ondulée virevoltait au gré du vent.

Elle se sentait bizarrement apaisée. Même son trou de mémoire ne lui importait, au final, pas tant que ça. Elle se sentait bien ici. C'était comme une renaissance. Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ?

Elle se décida à marcher.

Après tout, le paysage lui donnait envie d'explorer.

Ah oui, comment s'appelait-elle d'ailleurs ?

Elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui vint… Ah si, elle savait juste que son prénom commençait par un H et se terminait par un A… Ah non, par un Y… Tiens, pourquoi elle hésitait spécifiquement avec ces deux lettres. Pourquoi un A et un Y ? La première lettre de son prénom était une certitude mais la dernière lettre… Mystère, mais finalement, cela lui importait aussi peu que le fait de ne se souvenir de rien.

Elle continua donc de marcher, en manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. La cendre qui recouvrait le sol cachait pas mal de cavités qu'elle ne pouvait prévoir mais elle faisait attention à ne pas aller trop vite. Le risque de se blesser n'allait pas être très élevé.

Au détour d'un gros rocher, elle percuta de son pied droit un objet qui vola sur quelques mètres avant de tomber sur une couche grisâtre qui put amortir le choc.

Elle se dirigea vers l'objet puis une fois à son niveau, elle le prit dans ses mains.

C'était une petite poupée en tissu, très mignonne, qui portait une robe délavée et poussiéreuse. Elle semblait avoir souffert mais elle était en un seul morceau.

Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie déferla sur elle mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur sa provenance. Ce jouet commençait à faire surgir des sentiments en elle…

Mais non, rien à faire, aucune image ne lui venait en tête.

T'en pis ! Elle prit la poupée dans ses bras, évacua les cendres avec la paume de sa main, puis la serra contre elle.

Toute joyeuse, la blonde continua son chemin avec tranquillité.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– J'avoue avoir été surpris que tu demandes à me parler en privé, mais je m'attendais encore moins à ce que tu le fasses précisément maintenant alors qu'Hystoria est en train de dormir entre nous. Dois-je en conclure que tu vas me parler d'elle ? Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que tu ne veux le faire croire Line !

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de l'ébène.

– Il est vrai que je suis particulièrement unique en mon genre Aram mais je n'ai pas la science infuse. Je ne connais que ce que j'ai appris et ce que j'ai analysé. En d'autres termes, ne t'attends pas à des révélations sur l'origine de la vie et du monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu serais déçu !

Face à face, Line et Aram se regardaient, assit chacun dans un fauteuil. L'éclairage proposé par la lanterne n'illuminait que la zone où ils se trouvaient… avec Hystoria, endormie de force quelques minutes avant. L'atmosphère singulière renforçait toute l'irréalité du moment.

Quelques heures avant, au moment d'aller rejoindre leurs chambres, Line avait interpellé Aram. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celle-ci lui demande une entrevue privée au beau milieu de la nuit tout comme il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à la crise d'Hystoria… Crise violente et contrôlée juste à temps par sa sœur Aurore et par Shanna. À croire que Line avait anticipé ce qui allait se produire. Etant donné les circonstances, Aram était tenté d'y croire bien qu'il pouvait légitimement se demander de quelle manière Line avait pu prédire ainsi les évènements… Car définitivement, Aram ne pouvait croire à une coïncidence, la mise en scène était trop belle pour n'avoir été qu'improvisée. Pourtant, coordonner un tel minutage relevait tellement de l'impossible…

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Line, relança Aram en croisant les bras.

Son interlocutrice émit de nouveau un rire discret, enfantin, aigu. Le genre de rire qu'Aram détestait entendre et pourtant c'était pile la façon de s'exclamer d'une certaine catégorie de personne… et de par sa naissance, il en faisait partie.

– En effet, belle remarque mais… Pourquoi être si pressé ? Fit-elle en réponse. Commençons par le commencement Aram. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, tellement que moi-même je ne sais pas où débuter. Mais rassure-toi cependant car, qu'importe tes doutes et tes questions, ce qui se dira ici-même restera entre nous. Je ne rapporterai rien à la direction des Chevaliers Célestes. Il serait fâcheux qu'ils entrent dans la danse alors que le moment est inopportun. J'ai ma propre mission à mener et leur présence dans des affaires qui ne les concernent pas m'irriterait au plus au moins.

Aram ne pouvait se méprendre sur cette affirmation, Line ne mentait pas.

– Ce dont nous allons parler est de l'ordre à casser des interdits ? Demanda-t-il alors. Une haute gradée comme toi aurait donc des choses à cacher, même à ses supérieurs ?

Line s'esclaffa de plus belle.

– Tout comme toi Aram ! Où devrais-je dire, pour être plus précise, tout comme toi ou tout comme vous… Aram et Aurore, de sang royal, respectivement prince et première princesse d'Hyrule !

Blanc !

Aram se figea et ses sourcils se froncèrent ! Il essaya de ne rien montrer mais il le vit au visage de Line, elle savait qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. D'instinct, Aram leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de se rappeler que Line ne parlait pas à voix haute. Le net silence qui s'en suivit, cependant, ne laissa personne indifférent. Il venait de commettre l'erreur que Line attendait.

Car ça non plus il ne s'y attendait pas ! Enfin, cela aurait fini par être découvert de toute façon, mais que Line le prenne au dépourvu de cette manière… Cette dernière affichait un sourire enjôleur et la pose aurait pu être parfaite si elle avait eu un verre de vin entre les mains. Une parfaite aristocrate ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur ses sujets.

Mais bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu cette idée brillante de boire à deux heures trente du matin. Il ne connaissait pas réellement Line, circonstance oblige, mais même s'il s'était promis de s'intéresser à elle, il avait été refroidi, dès les premiers instants, par le caractère très sec, franc et froid de la haute gradée.

Mais à présent, il découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir en quelques jours. Son aura n'avait plus rien d'agressive et distante à présent… Et ça le choquait autant d'apprendre que la moins sociale du groupe connaissait le secret et qu'en plus, celle-ci l'ait révélé, comme ça, alors que quelques planches et un parquet les séparaient de leurs camarades et qu'Hystoria pionçait à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Ce n'était pas un test. Les yeux de Line répondaient pour elle, elle était sérieuse.

Alors cette dernière enfonça le bouchon un peu plus loin.

– Tu penses que je bluff ? Oh c'est légitime que cette pensée te traverse l'esprit, néanmoins Aram, pour te prouver à quel point je suis renseignée, je peux t'affirmer ceci : Je sais que tu as une seconde sœur qui se nomme Laura et qui a trois ans de moins que toi. Trois ans, dix mois et neuf jours pour être plus précise. Tu es né un dix-neuf février, ta sœur Aurore un dix janvier et Laura un premier décembre. Ça te suffit ou tu souhaites avoir des précisions sur… je ne sais pas… la météo qu'il faisait lorsque tu as fait ta première sortie officielle en compagnie de ta mère ? Je peux te le dire moi car je le sais.

Sur ses mots, elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et de supériorité.

Aram rassembla toute sa volonté pour rester de marbre face à son interlocutrice… Une précaution bien inutile au vu des propos pile poil ajustés de l'ébène. Rien à dire, elle employait une tactique très efficace. Bien sûr, avec quelques heures de recherches intensives, on pouvait tomber sur des informations de ce type mais de là à savoir le temps qu'il faisait le jour où Zelda, sa mère, lui avait fait traverser la capitale sur le dos de sa jument blanche… Une toute première sortie officielle qui lui rappelait gaieté et ébahissement mais dont il n'avait malheureusement plus aucune image en tête.

Non décidément, Line ne cherchait pas la complication dans cette entrevue… Elle allait tout de suite au but et tapait au centre de la cible avec une précision redoutable.

La confusion s'empara un bref instant d'Aram ce qui conduisit Line à adopter une pose plus énigmatique… accompagnée de son fidèle sourire aguicheur.

– Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Fit-il enfin. Si ce n'est qu'il ne s'agit que de l'entière vérité.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Line le raille une nouvelle fois, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle prenait simplement la réponse pour ce qu'elle était. En effet, les lèvres de l'ébène se refermèrent pour adopter une position neutre. Son visage prit un tournant beaucoup plus sérieux. C'en était encore plus déroutant.

– Tu as été honnête d'entrée de jeu, ça me plait, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc encore une fois. Ça me plait beaucoup même ! J'aurais pensé à rencontrer plus de résistance de ta part mais il faut croire que j'ai su être suffisamment persuasive.

Aram ne répondit pas.

– Puisque tu n'as pas cherché à contourner l'évidence, je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'en faire de même. Allons donc Aram, ne prend pas cet air d'incompréhension. Pose la question qui te brûle les lèvres !

Line lisait dans son esprit, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment faisait-elle ?

Car oui, il avait bien une question qui lui venait naturellement en tête mais ça serait trop simple de simplement se plier à la demande. Elle voulait que lui, lui demande qui elle était ? Très bien, mais pas sans jouer le même jeu que son interlocutrice. Après tout, il était lui-même de statut noble et ce genre de conversation… Enfin, disons qu'il en savait suffisamment à ce sujet.

– Pourquoi joues-tu la comédie devant les autres Line ? Lança-t-il donc calmement.

– Je te demande pardon ?! Fit-elle avec un air de surprise non feinte.

Visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Aram s'en réjouissait discrètement car cela remettait la balle au centre. Au vu de la tournure de la conversation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le dessus tout comme il ne souhaitait pas l'avoir non plus.

Question d'égalité, surtout vu le contexte de la discussion.

– La façon dont tu te comportes, reprit-il. Ta façon de t'exprimer, ta façon de me regarder, de me toiser, de m'analyser… cela n'a rien à voir avec la personnalité que tu affichais jusqu'à présent. Ta posture, ta prestance… En vérité, tu as plus l'étoffe d'une noble que d'une mercenaire qui aurait gravit les échelons. Et vu l'aura si particulière que tu dégages et le sourire amusé que tu me fais à présent, je serais tenté de dire que tu ne proviens pas de n'importe quelle famille un tant soit peu fortunée. Ais-je raison ?

Line éclata de rire cette fois, toujours dans des proportions raisonnables toutefois.

– Sache Aram… que si tu t'étais retrouvé en présence des plus croulants ou des plus imbues des nobles, tu n'aurais fait honte à personne, commença-t-elle. Toi non plus tu ne te débrouilles pas mal en éloquence soutenue. Mais c'est exact, je suis une noble, une aristocrate, une fortunée, une héritière… appelle ça comme tu veux ! Et puisque tu as compris ça, autant t'en apprendre plus.

Elle s'éclaircît la gorge avant de reprendre.

– Je suis la dernière survivante de la famille des Vel Arkant, une très puissante et illustre famille qui a œuvrée pendant des générations et des générations pour le bien de ses sujets. Mon père fut de son vivant le conseiller direct de nos différents souverains et ma mère était la meilleure lancière de la région au service de ses Majestés… Mais il ne reste plus rien aujourd'hui, plus aucune trace de notre passage. Autant te dire que si ma famille n'avait pas disparue, nous aurions été l'une des plus puissantes dynasties actuelles. Au point que même les hautes familles hyliennes paraissent pauvres et faibles à côté de nous.

Aram ne releva pas la remarque.

– Line Vel Arkant donc…

– C'est cela, compléta-t-elle avec un petit rire franc.

– Et où se trouvait ce domaine ? Questionna Aram car c'était la seule information qu'elle n'avait pas révélée. J'ai beau avoir des connaissances géographiques avancées, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une zone appartenant aux Arkant. Je suis sûr à cent-pour-cent qu'il ne se trouvait ni à Hyrule, ni dans aucun autre pays des alentours.

– C'est exact.

Aram releva la tête.

– Mais si je peux me permettre, continua-t-elle. Je préfèrerais ne pas évoquer des souvenirs qui restent, encore aujourd'hui, douloureux. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas important que tu en saches plus, tu m'en vois désolée bien entendu…

– Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir Line ? Contra Aram d'une voix plus ferme. Que tu saches qui je suis et que tu saches surtout que j'en suis plus que jamais conscient n'était pas prévu dans notre plan avec Aurore. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir d'où tu tires tes informations !

Une main levée vers lui le stoppa.

– Du calme Aram, du calme ! Temporisa Line. Je sais que le temps est compté mais agissons avec délicatesse. Que tu apprennes certaines vérités maintenant ou non ne va pas changer grand-chose pour l'instant. Ce qui compte… c'est elle ! Termina-t-elle en pointant Hystoria du doigt.

Aram haussa les épaules.

– Ça j'avais compris merci. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

– Tu m'en vois ravie camarade… Quant à toi Aurore ?! Fit-elle en élevant le volume de sa voix. Au lieu de nous espionner du haut de l'escalier, viens plutôt nous rejoindre. Un succulent fauteuil t'attend ici-là.

Un soupir bruyant se fit entendre. La concernée se leva et descendit prestement les escaliers en retirant un petit objet ovale de son oreille.

Aram se tourna à cent-quatre-vingts degrés pour voir sa sœur débouler en tenue de nuit et en grimaçant tous les trois pas, signe que son genou se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Au moins, elle avait reçu le message et elle était à présent dans la pièce. C'était déjà ça.

Aurore apparut bientôt nettement dans le halo lumineux. La princesse guerrière affichait un visage fatigué, ce qui n'étonna personne en soi. Chacun se regarda un instant, dans la lumière de la lanterne, puis Aurore se laissa tomber en ne prenant absolument pas garde à sa robe de nuit qui se froissa et se plia par endroit. Preuve qu'elle n'avait que faire des apparences à cette heure tardive.

– Y'a pas à dire, vous faites la paire vous deux…, affirma Line en cachant un rictus de ses lèvres avec sa main et avant de soupirer. Dois-je reprendre toutes mes explications chère Aurore ?

– Pas la peine, répondit Aram à sa place et d'une voix calme.

– En effet, ajouta Aurore en baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Ce petit joujou est tellement pratique que je ne comprends pas comment on a pu s'en passer ces dernières années.

Sur ces mots, elle brandit un instant son écouteur achéonique devant l'ébène avant de le caler dans le creux de sa main gauche.

– Oh je vois, fit Line d'un air mi-interrogatif mi-amusé. Quel bel objet. Vous aviez un coup d'avance en réserve. Bien vu ! Mais dis-moi Aram, tu ne sembles pas étonné de la voir alors dis-moi à quel moment tu l'as prévenue de notre entrevue qui aurait dû être secrète ?

– Rien de plus simple, répondit-il simplement. Un petit bout de papier et le tour est joué. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'Aurore a trouvé le message un peu tard, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle est à moitié endormie… Mais Line ! Que je rapporte tout à ma sœur ou qu'elle l'entende de ses propres oreilles ne va pas changer grand-chose…

– Si ce n'est la discrétion Aram ! Expliqua Line à juste titre. C'était pour ça que je ne voulais que toi dans un premier temps…

– Trop tard de toute façon…

– Pff…

– Bon ! Grogna Aurore d'une voix grave et mélodieusement agacée. C'est quoi l'affaire urgente ? Y'a pas intérêt à ce que vous m'ayez empêchée de fermer l'œil pour rien !

Line la regarda un court moment avec des yeux ronds. Elle se tourna finalement vers Aram.

– Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Aram du se retenir de ne pas glousser cependant car la remarque de Line était légitime. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu Aurore ainsi. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait également, c'était qu'Aurore détestait qu'on se moque d'elle à cause de ça.

– Eh bien…, commença Aram. Disons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la faire chier quand elle a sommeil, ou quand on l'a violemment réveillée ou encore quand on l'empêche de dormir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Line, ce n'est que passager… Enfin je crois.

– C'est très rassurant…

Décidément, cette nuit réservait un bon nombre de surprises. Line pouvait faire preuve de « normalité » de temps à autre car c'était bien le premier vrai échange banal qu'ils avaient.

– Eh ! J'existe vous savez ! Vociféra Aurore d'un ton énervé en baillant de plus belle.

– Oui bien sûr, excuse-nous ! Répondit Line en reprenant sa pose d'aristocrate. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'allais pas continuer à me tirer une tronche d'assassin.

Un court instant passa. Un court instant pendant lequel les yeux d'Aurore s'illuminèrent dangereusement.

– Bref ! Fit Aram pour couper la confrontation visuelle qui opérait entre les deux filles. On n'est pas là pour se chamailler comme des gosses, donc, maintenant que ma sœur nous a rejoint, je te repose la question Line. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire exactement ? Et pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'Hystoria est, au final, le centre de cette étrange discussion ? De plus, tu es qui, par rapport à elle ?

Pas de réponse.

Aram vit que Line fixait tour à tour Aurore et lui-même. Elle semblait se réjouir de cette absence de parole. Son comportement était vraiment déconcertant.

Soudain, cette dernière se leva et, d'un pas lent et terriblement sensuel, s'approcha lentement du canapé. Elle termina son mouvement en s'asseyant sur le premier accoudoir qui lui vint et de sa main gauche, elle vint caresser lentement la chevelure d'Hystoria… qui dormait comme une marmotte… ou comme une enfant.

– Qui je suis ? Dit-elle avec lenteur et avidité. Je l'ai dit pourtant. Je ne suis rien d'autre que sa protectrice !

Cela fut suffisant pour sortir Aurore de sa torpeur, qui se redressa enfin dans son fauteuil. Son visage reflétait une profonde réflexion et un état de crispation qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Elle n'avait pas loupé grand-chose de la conversation mais voir de ses yeux Line toucher Hystoria avec une douceur infime était encore plus choquant.

Aram eut également l'envie de se redresser vivement, pas habitué à voir quelqu'un se permettre une telle familiarité envers une personne qu'elle avait attestée ne pas aimer de prime abord. Mais finalement, il se ravisa au dernier moment, conscient que c'était la réaction que Line attendait d'eux.

Mais tout comme Aurore, entendre Line avancer que son rôle aurait dû être de protéger Hystoria n'avait pas le même impact que de la voir agir en conséquence.

– Alors tout ceci n'était qu'une imposture Line ? Fit Aurore d'un air suspicieux en retrouvant soudain son état éveillé. Tu faisais exprès de tourmenter Hystoria et tu dis la protéger ? Tu as menti à tes camarades pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?

Les lèvres de Line s'élargirent une fois de plus. Elle écarta les bras.

– Eh bien, nous y voilà ! Déclara-t-elle au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Avant de vous dire enfin ce que vous souhaitez entendre, laissez-moi d'abord vous demander une chose… Quelles sont vos intentions ? Que comptez-vous faire dans les prochains jours ? Aram ? Aurore ?

Sur ces mots, elle fit tomber sa main sur la joue gauche d'Hystoria. L'expression du visage de Line était clairement une invitation à donner le meilleur argument qu'ils pouvaient présenter, Aurore et lui. Les gestes de l'ébène semblaient communiquer un message du style « Elle est à moi, donnez-moi une bonne raison pour que je vous la cède »

Avait-elle deviné qu'Aram et Aurore souhaitaient prendre Hystoria avec eux ?

Aram regarda un instant sa sœur pour avoir la confirmation qu'il pouvait se lancer.

Elle la lui donna.

De toute façon, inutile de cacher la vérité. Line prenait plaisir à les faire tourner en rond mais elle ne feignait pas la vérité. Au contraire, elle jouait carte sur table. Restait seulement à découvrir ses véritables intentions…

– Ai-je ta parole Line que tu nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir après t'avoir expliqué notre plan d'action ? Demanda Aram avec sérieux.

– Tu l'as Aram. J'ai besoin de vous et je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous avoir comme ennemi ! Répondit Line avec clarté et honnêteté.

Aram regarda une nouvelle fois sa sœur qui lui confirma son accord.

– Eh bien…, commença-t-il. Comme tu t'en doutes, nous ne sommes plus sous le contrôle des Chevaliers Célestes ! Cela va faire huit ans que nous sommes ici contre notre gré et nous souhaitons, plus que jamais, découvrir pourquoi nous avons été enlevés à notre famille, pourquoi des innocents sont morts, dans quel but nous avons été enrôlés ici et surtout… quel rôle a joué Hystoria dans cette histoire !

– Notre passage en territoire gérudo a été un élément déclencheur qui a définitivement mis fin à notre condition de pantins, enchaîna Aurore. Nous avons redécouvert ce que c'était de vivre sans avoir une barrière dans notre tête et nous n'avons pas l'intention de redevenir les marionnettes de ce cinglé de Reiyan !

– Si nous sommes revenus ici, reprit Aram. C'est pour prendre le maximum d'informations avec nous, ramener nos camarades, faire sortir Hystoria de cet environnement hostile et suivre la quête qui nous mènera à la vérité. En d'autres termes, on se barre définitivement de cet endroit et nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force, même si cela nous est pénible, pour y parvenir !

– Dis carrément que vous n'hésiterez pas à tuer, ça ira plus vite ! Commenta l'ébène en continuant ses caresses.

Aram cligna des yeux.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là, annonça-t-il. Sincèrement, tuer des gens n'est pas quelque chose de normal pour nous et même si notre travail de mercenaire consistait toujours à faire précisément cela, c'était surtout parce qu'on avait des ordres et qu'on les appliquait froidement… Et de toute manière, nous n'avions pas le choix.

Aram sentit les yeux noisette de Line se poser sur lui.

– Ce que tu dis Aram n'est pas dénué de sens et ça me soulage d'entendre de tels propos. Je préfère collaborer avec des personnes censées qu'avec des tueurs sanguinaires. Question de principe.

– Venant de quelqu'un qui a fréquenté des illuminés qui ont un orgueil démesuré…

– Ce n'est pas le terme qui convient le mieux pour les élites… mais quoique, cette appellation n'est pas éloignée de la réalité…, répondit Line en faisait mine de réfléchir.

Aurore tapa d'un coup sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil qui, heureusement, ne produisit qu'un son mat.

– Bon ! Maintenant que nous avons répondu à ta question, il serait peut-être temps que tu en fasses de même Line ! Proposa-t-elle fermement.

La concernée soupira.

– Bien ! Bien ! Depuis que je suis ici, j'observe Hystoria. J'ai analysé le moindre de ses faits et gestes, la moindre de ses paroles. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'une ouverture se présente pour enfin agir. C'est chose faite avec les dernières semaines. Que croyez-vous ? Avec Reiyan et tous ses sbires derrière le dos, je ne pouvais pas me mouvoir comme bon me semblait. Ce type est plus malin et tacticien qu'il ne le laisse penser. La preuve, il m'a fallu plus de huit ans pour réunir ce dont j'avais besoin sans que ma couverture éclate au grand jour !

Line laissa un moment de flottement.

– Que ça soit bien clair entre nous, je ne suis missionnée par personne… Enfin pas directement. J'agis de mon propre chef et en accord avec la demande que la mère d'Hystoria nous a formulé à moi et ma famille, il y a de cela des années. Je n'ai strictement aucune nouvelle de ces dernières et jamais aucune de mes connaissances passées n'a un jour tenté de me contacter. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est devenu mon pays natal, ni aucune idée de si quelqu'un se souvient de moi en tant que seule héritière de la maison Arkant. Je ne connais que ceux qui m'entourent au quotidien, je ne connais que mes compétences et je ne connais que mon seul et unique but faire sortir Hystoria de cette prison dans laquelle elle est enfermée sans le savoir depuis un sacré paquet de temps. Mon seul et unique but est de la protéger et mes multiples provocations et harcèlements n'avaient pour intérêt que de la faire réagir à l'extrême… Bon, il y a dû avoir autre chose qui a provoqué sa crise de folie de toute à l'heure j'en conviens… Une « aura néfaste » disait Shanna, c'est ça ? Mais bref, à part cela, je voulais la faire sombrer dans un état tel qu'elle finira par briser elle-même le conditionnement mental qui la retenait, et qui la retient encore aujourd'hui, enchaînée. Je veux la voir renaître et – Line reprit son souffle – celui ou celle qui se mettra en travers de ma route pour m'en empêcher doit s'attendre à se faire tailler en pièce !

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce et la petite lanterne eut bien du mal à contrer cette véritable onde de choc gelée.

– J'ai exposé mes intentions, cela vous convient-il ? Termina-t-elle en demandant confirmation par un mouvement de bras.

Aram et Aurore accusèrent le coup sans sourciller mais pas de doute, elle serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Paradoxalement, cela fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Aram car il voyait la carapace de la mercenaire se briser pour laisser place à une femme déterminée. Elle ne croyait qu'en son objectif, tout comme eux. Aram et Aurore acquiescèrent en signe de contentement.

– Si je comprends bien, même si nos buts, à terme, diffèrent, nous avons en premier lieu la même finalité faire sortir Hystoria du complexe ! Présenta Aurore en fixant intensément Line de ses pupilles turquoise.

– C'est exact Aurore et je souhaiterais avoir votre aide ! Cela m'arrange, cela vous arrange et, au final, on vient en aide à la même personne. Cependant, je ne veux pas des autres ! Ils nous gêneront plus qu'autre chose, je ne tiens pas à ce qu…

– Je refuse ! Annonça Aurore d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

– Pardon ?

– Tu nous demandes de fuir en laissant nos trois camarades en plan… Tu voudrais qu'on les abandonne ? Ajouta Aram. C'est hors de question Line, s'ils sont partants, ils viendront avec nous et ce n'est pas négociable. On t'a clairement indiqué nos intentions non ?

Line stoppa son geste affectueux pour lancer un regard lourd de sens à ses interlocuteurs.

– Et qui vous dit qu'ils vous suivront ? Le problème, c'est que vous ignorez un détail pourtant essentiel. Terriblement essentiel même ! Savez-vous par quel moyen vous avez été tenu en laisse durant huit ans ? Hein ? dites-le-moi !

Aram et Aurore se regardèrent de nouveaux.

– Par contrôle mental et nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Reiyan. Nous n'avons vu que lui pour faire ça, proposa Aram.

À ce stade, ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de rester discret… Heureusement que les trois autres qui dormaient n'étaient pas curieux du moindre échange verbal tenu au beau milieu de la nuit…

Line s'esclaffa de rire.

– Mon dieu non ! Si cela avait été le cas, vous n'auriez jamais pu échapper à son emprise et il ne vous aurait jamais envoyés loin d'ici. En réalité, Reiyan maintient sous contrôle l'intégralité des Chevaliers Célestes, à l'exception de moi et de vous deux ! Pour simplifier, dès que Reiyan sera au courant de nos intentions, il retournera absolument tout le monde contre nous, absolument tout le monde, même vos amis et vous ne pourrez rien y faire !

Les deux mercenaires retinrent leurs souffles, choqués à nouveau. Ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux… Il pouvait faire ç…

– Autrement dit ! Ajouta Line dans la continuité de ses précédentes paroles. Ne comptez pas sur eux ! Ils ne pourront jamais s'opposer au système qui contrôle leurs esprits. C'est impossible, à moins d'avoir suffisamment de volonté… Et même s'ils n'en manquent pas, cela ne suffira jamais ! Moi, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus, ça ne nous mènera à rien. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne ! Dans ce contexte, nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous trois et uniquement nous trois !

Le visage de Line se baissa.

– Sans parler d'elle bien sûr. Il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs qu'elle soit endormie, sinon elle risque fortement de nous prendre pour cible elle aussi.

– Mais alors ? Si Reiyan n'est pas à l'origine de notre « séquestration » mentale, qui en est l'initiateur ? Questionna Aram en sentant qu'une masse allait bientôt lui tomber sur la tête.

– Vous deux ? Ahah, rien de plus simple. En ce qui vous concerne, si ce n'est pas Reiyan, il n'y a qu'une personne qui en soit capable. Et cette seule personne… C'est elle ! Fit-elle en désignant Hystoria de son index d'un ton ironiquement joyeux.

Aurore fronça franchement les sourcils.

– Par quel moyen ? Souffla cette dernière.

Sa voix n'avait, décidément, plus rien d'ensommeillée. Elle était froide, cassante et délicatement tranchante.

– Par quel moyen ? Mais par ses deux épées enfin ! Ce sont des vecteurs de magie très efficaces pour augmenter la puissance du signal. Vous pensiez qu'elles n'étaient là que pour la déco ou pour trancher de la viande ? Laissez-moi rire…

Cela lui causa un choc, même s'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité. Aram assimila la nouvelle avec difficulté… Si c'était vrai, alors ça signifiait que…

– Attend, tu es en train de dire que la source de ce contrôle mental était sous nos yeux depuis le début ?

– C'est une blague ?! Fit quant à elle Aurore les yeux grands ouverts.

L'ébène tendit ses bras en direction d'Aram et Aurore, un large faux sourire aux lèvres.

– Comme on dit… Plus c'est gros et plus ça passe ! Bravo ! Félicitation ! Vous avez découvert la première vérité, celle qui fait passer Hystoria pour une dangereuse psychopathe ! C'est effectivement elle qui vous contrôle depuis le début. Une vraie petite traitresse en devenir… Heureusement que je suis là pour y remédier !

Amusée, Line déplaça une mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était posé sur le visage de la concernée.

– Mais à votre décharge, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Hystoria a reçu ses armes en « cadeau » par Reiyan le jour où elle vous a amené pour la première fois ici. De ce que je sais, c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un présent de son père. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé dans l'air. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a cessé de durer depuis et lorsque j'ai rejoint votre unité, j'ai enfin trouvé l'origine du signal. Il était presque indétectable et pour vous dire, cela m'a aussi surprise de constater que ce changement d'atmosphère était dû à deux épées très singulières dans leurs genres. Jamais, par expérience, je n'aurais parié là-dessus, moi qui ai longuement cherché un système magique ou une grosse machine à travers tout le complexe…

Line reprit son souffle.

– Il ne fallait plus qu'une preuve pour confirmer mes soupçons dans leurs entièretés et cette preuve s'est montrée le jour où vous êtes partis pour Hyrule… Merci beaucoup par ailleurs. Le signal s'est affaibli et a finalement disparu. Sachez que c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'Hystoria a commencé à délirer… À ce moment j'avais ma preuve mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle n'a pas relancé le processus quand vous êtes revenus et le signal n'est jamais réapparu ! C'est plutôt une bonne chose parce que ça montre en quelque sorte sa bonne foi… Peut-être éprouve-t-elle des remords… ?

– Sa bonne foi…, souffla Aurore tout en crispant violemment ses mains.

– Quoi ? Contra Line d'une voix autoritaire. Tu préférais qu'elle tente une manœuvre désespérée ? Tu préférais la voir vous mettre sous son joug à nouveau ? Vous la repèreriez en moins de deux et ça finirait de façon catastrophique !

– Aurore ? Fit Aram en contrôlant l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait pour rediriger sa conscience vers un problème plus urgent.

Car ce n'était pas le sentiment de trahison, bien réel, qui l'inquiétait le plus à cet instant.

– Espèce de…

Aurore se leva brutalement de son fauteuil avec un visage déformé par la rage ! Line, quant à elle, formula rapidement une suite de mots qu'Aram devina être une formule magique. Elle esquissa aussi un début de position défensive.

– Aurore ! Tenta-t-il.

– Comment as-tu osé ! Tu nous as… Tu nous… Cria cette fois Aurore en direction de la blonde endormie avant de lâcher ses premières larmes.

Une seconde plus tard, elle tenta de s'élancer.

Mais elle fut stoppée net par Aram qui s'interposa in extrémis et qui enlaça sa sœur avec suffisamment de force pour l'empêcher d'avancer et de commettre une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter. Inutile de la raisonner avec des mots. Aram savait qu'il n'y avait que par le contact fraternel qu'il pouvait la calmer.

– Aram ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Entre ses bras, Aurore se débattait avec virulence. Aram opposa une résistance égale à la force que mettait sa sœur dans ses mouvements… Mais elle commençait à lentement le mettre en difficulté… lentement mais surement.

– Par Hylia ! Aram ! Ne me retiens pas ! Si tu es mon frère, lâche-moi !

– Hors de question ! Aurore ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, ça ne résoudra pas le problème et ça nous mettra dans une situation bien pire !

– Tu délires ?! Laisse-moi buter cette sal…

Aram lâcha soudain sa prise et en une fraction de seconde, attrapa le visage rougi de sa sœur de ses deux mains, la stoppant net dans sa phrase. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Aurore, reprit-il plus calmement. Je comprends que tu aies envie de satisfaire ton envie de vengeance d'accord ? Je le comprends très bien, mais ne te focalise pas sur Hystoria, oublie là ! La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser c'est à notre famille Aurore ! Si tu tues Hystoria ici et maintenant – et Line ne te laissera de toute façon pas faire – tu compromettras toutes nos chances de remonter jusqu'à ceux qui nous ont privés de notre vie ! Repense à ce que Riju nous as dit. Hystoria est la clé de voute de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un elle peut nous amener à la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ans ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel Aurore, arrête ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le au moins pour ta petite sœur et nos parents qui nous attendent depuis trop longtemps.

– Ton frère a raison Aurore et qui plus est, je n'ai pas fini mon récit, lança Line d'un ton nonchalant. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai heureusement formulé quelques mots pour créer une bulle magique insonorisée. Je ne tiens pas à voir les trois autres débouler… Bref ! Veux-tu bien te tenir tranquille le temps que tu en saches davantage. Au point où on en est, tu ignores au moins quatre-vingts pour cent de l'histoire…

Il y eut un moment de silence où le seul son émis était les gémissements d'Aurore, qui finalement se ravisa et acquiesça. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber contre son frère.

À présent plaquée contre la poitrine d'Aram, Aurore évacua tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Même si la déclaration de Line, ajoutée à celle d'Aram, avait calmé ses pulsions, la princesse maintenait son regard acéré malgré les larmes qui rongeaient son visage.

C'était un soulagement pour Aram car il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir encore plus longtemps. Aurore avait une force remarquable qui rivalisait avec la sienne et sa soudaine détresse pouvait l'amener à forcer dans ses réserves.

– Aram, pose ta sœur dans son fauteuil et rejoins-le tiens veux-tu. J'en ai encore pour long !

Aram fit lentement reculer Aurore et la lâcha finalement.

– Toi ! Menaça Aurore d'une voix toujours étranglée en désignant Line. Y'a pas intérêt à ce que tu aies passé huit ans à rien faire. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour n'avoir jamais fait cesser plus tôt ce… processus malsain !

L'interpellée attendit qu'Aurore soit de nouveau assise.

– Oh ne t'en fait pas Aurore ! Fit-elle alors avec assurance. Je ne me suis pas dorée la pilule sur une plage de sable fin durant tout ce temps. Comme dit, j'ai passé toute ces années à collecter des informations, des témoignages, tout ce qui pouvait servir à reconstituer le parcours de cette folle aux yeux violets ! Et ça n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué d'échapper aux gardes ou au contraire de les soudoyer avec quelques pièces d'or… ou des rubis. Oui, oui, des rubis. Ça a déjà fonctionné mais… Oh, honte à moi, je m'égards.

Line se laissa elle aussi tomber dans son fauteuil, tout en ne quittant pas ses deux interlocuteurs des yeux.

Elle reprit.

– Tu es en colère Aurore… et toi aussi Aram bien que tu ne le montres pas. Vos émotions sont naturelles et c'est tout à votre honneur de ressentir cela, j'en connais certains qui n'auraient même pas été émus… Mais vous, vous avez un cœur. Alors, croyez-moi que quand vous saurez ce que vous devez savoir, vous allez chialer ! Oh oui, vous allez pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, c'est une certitude ! Allez, maintenant que les formalités sont derrière nous, permettez-moi de vous compter l'histoire d'une fille pas banale. Aram. Aurore… Voici Hystoria Arlaurhys…

Instant de suspens.

– Ou de son véritable nom : Harmony Vel Estelle !


	26. 25 : Corde raide

La brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux avec force mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés n'était plus dans le même état…

Car cette plaine qu'elle parcourait depuis des heures et des heures n'en finissait plus ! C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle marchait. Ses pieds lui hurlaient de faire une pause le temps de se reposer avant d'être de nouveau malmenés par les bosses et les crevasses beaucoup trop nombreuses.

Pourtant elle voulait persister dans son dessein. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa présence dans ce monde abandonné. Elle avait avalé des kilomètres de terres stériles, de boues séchées, et de gravas roussis par des flammes, avait-elle supposée, tout cela pour ne découvrir qu'un décor figé qui n'avait pas évolué depuis des heures. La notion même du temps lui avait échappée et, à et instant, elle ne pouvait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son réveil en ce monde étrange.

Mais même si elle ne semblait pas souffrir de la faim et de la soif – ce qui l'avait étonnée d'ailleurs – la fatigue elle, prenait peu à peu sa place dans son esprit. L'épuisement n'était pas physique mais mental.

De prime abord, quand elle avait vu ce paysage, elle avait été curieuse. En compagnie de sa poupée de tissu fraîchement trouvée, elle avait gambadé comme une gamine pendant un temps indéfini sur ces plaines dévastées. Mais très vite, la bonne humeur enfantine qu'elle avait affichée s'était muée en une sensation de mal être qui l'avait fait stoppée une première fois pendant un court instant. Et la lumière du jour n'avait pas semblé avoir changée de position dans le ciel.

Mais ce qui l'avait prise au dépourvue, c'était qu'une brusque montée d'une douleur éphémère avait atteint sa conscience et une larme s'était échappée de son œil droit. Elle n'en connaissait pas la provenance et ne saisissait pas son origine qui lui avait fait ressentir une peine immense, l'espace d'un instant. Cela ne provenait pas de ce qu'elle pouvait voir pourtant.

Depuis, elle avait encore marché et à présent, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Une douleur lancinante naquit alors dans sa tête et, pour la première fois depuis le début de son périple, elle s'arrêta enfin véritablement. Lever la tête fut la seule chose qui lui vint comme une évidence. Elle s'aperçue alors de son emplacement sur ces étendues chaotiques.

Devant ses yeux perplexes, la blonde découvrit une petite cavité rocheuse et quelques arbres autours mais rien d'autre. C'était théâtrale. Un vrai décor de théâtre ou d'opéra à la géométrie et symétrie coordonnés.

Soudain, comme si le ciel avait entendu une quelconque prière silencieuse, celui-ci se mit à noircir. Le soleil déclina à une vitesse folle et bientôt, elle se retrouva illuminée par une lueur crépusculaire.

Elle se figea d'incompréhension d'abord, puis de stupeur.

D'un claquement de doigt, le jour avait laissé place aux prémices de la nuit. C'était si soudain qu'elle balbutia à voix haute les premiers mots qui passaient dans son esprit.

Sa mémoire fit alors émerger une parcelle des souvenirs qu'elle avait oubliée… Enfin ce n'était pas elle, volontairement, qui avait oublié. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être presque totalement amnésique. Mais dans l'idée, c'était comme si de nouveaux cadenas avaient éclatés pour lui dévoiler l'accès à des fragments de son subconscient cachés jusqu'alors.

Elle comprit en une fraction de quoi il retournait.

Et cela la frappa comme une évidence.

Hystoria ! C'était son prénom…

Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas le sien. Elle sentait qu'une autre identité cherchait à briser d'elle-même les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière au fond de sa mémoire.

Elle était Hystoria Arlaurhys et une vague de soulagement l'étreignit à cette pensée. C'était déjà ça.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son prénom, elle se rendit compte que toute la personnalité qu'elle avait montrée au sol et au ciel nuageux de cette étrange monde ne lui correspondait pas. Elle s'était, en effet, comportée comme une enfant, une enfant joyeuse et insouciante. À présent, elle pensait comme une adulte, même si son cerveau fermait encore un grand nombre des portes de sa véritable identité.

D'une rapide réflexion, elle se remémora les informations qu'elle possédait.

Elle était une jeune femme nommée Hystoria et elle avait vingt ans. Elle s'était réveillée en ces lieux sans savoir comment ni pourquoi et elle sentait des ondes d'émotions l'envahir minute après minute. Joie, peine, gratitude, colère… Elle passait de l'un à l'autre sans raison apparente.

Pour ce qui était du reste de sa mémoire, pour le moment, elle l'ignorait mais nul doute que son esprit viendrait lui apporter les éléments manquants en temps voulu…

Car après tout, c'était presque normal ! Elle le savait intérieurement.

Tous ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel, pas totalement en tout cas. Par exemple, il était impossible que l'inversion entre l'astre lumineux et l'astre nocturne se fasse en un temps si court. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse qui justifiait ce fait.

Une vision.

Cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Ces fameux rêves, rarissimes pour certains et tout bonnement inconnus pour d'autres.

Hystoria était dans une vision, un rêve ultra réaliste dans lequel elle pouvait agir plus ou moins librement et découvrir des choses stupéfiantes. Tout, ou presque, était possible dans ces mondes parallèles. Parfois, on pouvait même y rencontrer des entités que le commun des mortels ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer apercevoir.

Mais ce sentiment qui avait pris possession de son corps, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait d'abord ressentie à son réveil. Tout lui importait à présent.

Qui était-elle réellement ? Connaître son prénom ne lui suffisait plus !

Où était-elle ? Cette région n'avait rien d'ordinaire !

Que faisait-elle là ? On l'avait amenée ici pour une raison, mais laquelle ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit fatigué et un mal de crâne fit surface. Par ailleurs, sa forte douleur aux pieds lui rappela à quel point elle avait malmenée ses membres inférieurs durant les trop nombreuses heures précédentes.

Mais tout ce qui se situait sous son bassin n'étaient pas les seules parties de son corps à souffrir.

Même ses bras, ses mains et ses doigts se firent soudain beaucoup plus lent à la détente. Le bas de son dos s'ajouta aux protestations et cria son besoin d'accalmie.

Elle se sentait cassée de toute part, comme si elle avait exercé des activités physiques d'une intensité bien trop grande. Son corps tout entier la suppliait d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Aucun effort ne pouvait plus être fait, elle était au bout de son énergie.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Hystoria su immédiatement pourquoi le renfoncement dans cet immense bloc de roche était apparu.

C'était voulu.

Bien évidemment.

Sens de l'humour ou ironie ?

Finalement, elle s'y dirigea en prenant soin de ne pas faire d'action stupide.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle y découvrit, avec une petite dose de confusion, qu'une paillasse composée de feuilles et de brindilles était disposée au fond avec, en prime, une large couverture miteuse mais qui, à première vue, était épaisse. Plus étonnant encore, il y avait deux sortes de… chaises ? Deux morceaux de roches taillés qui avaient la forme et la hauteur adéquate d'une chaise pour enfant… mais cela restait une assise. Elles étaient posées contre la roche, à l'extérieur du renfoncement.

Pour terminer en beauté, Hystoria découvrit un cercle de caillou qui entourait un petit monticule fait de cendres et de bois brûlés… Un reste de feu de camp, voilà ce que c'était.

Mais c'était qu'on lui avait tout préparé !

Une petite grotte venue de nulle part avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer la nuit – sans sensation de satiété – sans craindre de finir gelée par la noirceur nocturne qui rendait l'air ambiant déjà plus froid.

Et puis… Il y avait les arbres autour. Si la seule chose qui lui manquait était le combustible, cela allait être un jeu d'enfant car elle n'en était pas une justement.

Consciente de la nuit tombante et ne souhaitant pas se retrouver dans le noir sans lumière et sans chaleur, Hystoria prit la décision immédiate, malgré son état, d'aller couper du bois… Enfin, disons plutôt, récupérer du bois par tous les moyens possibles.

Cela lui rappela quelques images de son enfance d'ailleurs. Des images la montrant en train d'apprendre à survivre dans la nature. Quel âge avait-elle à cette époque ?

Même pas neuf ans ?

– Beaucoup trop jeune…, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Mais toujours était-il qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation de survie… plus ou moins.

Ne voyant pas d'alternative à des outils adaptés pour couper les branches ou le tronc, elle se décida d'employer la magie. Elle allait cependant la manipuler avec précaution pour éviter d'ajouter d'autres blessures à son corps déjà douloureux. Remarque, était-il seulement possible de se blesser ? Après-tout, elle était dans un rêve, et tout était presque possible dans un rêve, surtout dans ce genre de songe là.

Mais rien ne pouvait se répercuter dans la réalité car tout se passait dans sa tête.

Fort heureusement.

Deux ou trois petites explosions plus tard, Hystoria se retrouva avec un stock de matériau suffisant pour alimenter un feu pendant toute une nuit. En l'amenant vers son miraculeux abri, elle toucha le bois et elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il était parfaitement sec.

Encore un coup du destin. Soit elle avait une chance inouïe, soit c'était fait exprès. Mais à quoi bon se poser la question, tant qu'elle ne mourrait pas de froid…

Alors qu'elle craignait le froid en plus.

– Foutu rêve, pensa-t-elle de nouveau.

En deux voyages, le bois, en quantité, fut amené à côté des pierres formant le cercle du feu de camp. Elle l'enflamma d'une petite boule de feu.

Au bout d'une minute et après avoir beaucoup soufflée pour attiser les flammes, le feu prit enfin, pile au moment où la nuit tomba brutalement sur cette terre qu'Hystoria appréhendait toujours.

Elle alla, de suite, chercher la volumineuse couverture pour s'y emmitoufler.

À présent, la seule source de lumière dans la zone était le feu qu'elle avait allumé. Une lumière chatoyante éclaira son visage et les murs protecteurs derrière elle. Face à elle, le noir complet. Le ciel était couvert, ne permettant pas à la lune de venir apporter sa petite touche d'éclairement.

Hystoria sentit la solitude la peser brusquement, comme si une enclume s'était abattue sur sa tête. Dans cet environnement mystérieux, il n'y avait qu'elle, même pas un bruit de vie sauvage. Rien…

Elle attrapa plus fermement la poupée qui n'avait pas quittée ses bras depuis tout ce temps – et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué d'ailleurs – puis elle l'a blottit contre sa poitrine, entre ses seins.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait juste seule au monde.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter davantage de cette première soirée en terre dévastée. Elle sentait pleinement l'épuisement qui prenait place dans ses muscles. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Sa tête devenait lourde.

Elle s'enroula plus profondément dans sa couverture. Hystoria ferma les yeux lentement et plongea dans les limbes d'un sommeil qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se voulait réparateur. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si apaisée ?

Au loin, à plus de cinq cents mètres de distance, dans le noir complet, une silhouette l'observa avec des yeux bleus perçants…

 **O_o_O_o_O**

La brise était agréable en ce mois d'avril. Un ciel bleu magnifique rendait ce début d'après-midi fort appréciable.

Le long du chemin qui menait à la place principale du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes, Aram, Matael et Kaze marchaient avec entrain.

À peine une dizaine de minute plus tôt, Aurore leur avait demandée d'aller faire un tour des échoppes de la base dans le but de venir compléter leur stock en nourriture et en matériau de première nécessité. Ils avaient tous les trois acceptés. Ce qui avait laissé à leur maison, seulement Aurore et Line qui s'entraînaient et Shanna qui veillait sur Hystoria.

De bon cœur, les trois hommes marchaient donc d'un pas soutenu mais assuré, en profitant pleinement de l'ambiance estivale qui naissait jour après jour. Et c'était peut-être à cause de ça que le sujet du voyage d'Aram et Aurore avait été relancé.

– Et donc, les rues de la citadelle sont envahies de marchands itinérants ? Fit une première voix. Mais comment ils font alors pour circuler ? Ça doit être impraticable s'il y a du monde.

– Surtout au beau milieu de l'après-midi ! Ajouta une seconde voix.

– Alors d'une, tu serais étonné, Matael, de constater que l'organisation est un point fort des gérudos, répondit Aram entre deux bouchées d'une part de tarte aux pommes qu'Aurore avait préparé le matin même. Tout est très bien agencé, rien ne traîne, rien de se ressemble la nourriture d'un côté, les vêtements et les équipements de l'autre… L'exact opposé à ici en quelque sorte.

Matael parut se satisfaire de la réponse.

– De deux, Kaze, reprit Aram, les après-midis gérudo sont beaucoup trop difficile climatiquement parlant pour avoir l'idée saugrenue de sortir faire une bronzette au soleil. Avec Aurore, on en a fait les frais… Enfin, si vous avez envie de teindre votre peau en rouge pétant ce n'est pas mon problème… Là, je ne pourrais pas vous retenir mais je pourrais toutefois vous conseiller des endroits sympas. Quitte à se massacrer la peau, autant le faire à fond non ?

– Non merci ! Commenta Matael d'un revers de la main.

– Va savoir Matael, peut-être que tu auras du succès auprès de la gente féminine, lança Kaze. Un coup de soleil et hop, te voilà avec une peau basanée comme elles.

– Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en tomate, merci !

– C'est un mal pour un bien et je t'en crois suffisamment capable Matael ! Ça serait même hilarant, t'en pense quoi Aram ?

Ce dernier regarda son ami aux cheveux verts.

– Ce que j'en pense ? Répondit-il. Qu'il serait surtout très idiot de vouloir tenter ! Le soleil là-bas, quand il tape, il tape et ça fait des dégâts ! Rien à voir avec ici.

– T'es pas drôle vieux…

Aram haussa les épaules.

– Je suis juste réaliste et puis… laissez-moi finir ma tarte tranquille. Hum… Délicieux.

Ses deux camarades échangèrent un sourire amusé.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Aram ? Demanda Matael avec un ton chargé malgré tout d'interrogation. La gourmandise à prit possession de ton corps là-bas ? Tu ne faisais jamais ça avant ! Les gérudos t'auraient-elles ensorcelé ?

Aram rigola.

– Alors… Je t'explique ! Quand tu as à ta disposition, encarts et plats savoureux dans une cuisine royale accessible pratiquement vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, c'est difficile de ne pas se laisser tenter. Aurore et moi en avons eu pour notre voyage en termes de gastronomie. Et puis le buffet qu'on nous a servis pour notre départ… Mais quelle extase ! Ce n'est pas l'ordinaire servi dans le réfectoire des élites qui viendra faire concurrence à la nourriture gérudo, crois-moi.

– Je vois et j'imagine bien…, fit Kaze en approuvant de la tête la dernière phrase avec un rictus moqueur. C'est pour cette raison qu'Aurore fait la cuisine de temps à autres alors… On est franchement bien lotit en comparaison de certains ici…

– Bien lotit ? Objecta Matael en écartant les bras. N'oublie pas, Kaze, que Monsieur et Madame ont séjournés dans le palais de la Reine et dinés en sa compagnie. Tu en as beaucoup vu toi, des mercenaires qui finissent à une table royale ?

– T'es jaloux ?

– Qui ne le serait-pas ? Déclara Matael. Tu as vu la tronche d'Aram et Aurore ? Ce sont de vraies divinités vivantes et on dit que la beauté de la Reine des Gérudos et de ses suivantes rivalisent avec les meilleures divas du continent. Qui ne serait pas jaloux dans ces cas-là ? Je suis sur qu'Aram et sa sœur ont eu un succès fou entre les murs de la ville !

– Terrible accusation que te porte Matael, Aram ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

Le concerné porta un rapide regard vers un oiseau qui passait non loin avant de répondre.

– Qu'il va m'en vouloir tout sa vie parce que c'est effectivement le cas, annonça-t-il impassiblement.

– Attends, t'es sérieux ? Cria presque Matael, au comble de l'excitation.

Aram prit un air innocent.

– Il ne s'est rien passé de concret… vu que je les ai toujours rembarrés vite fait. Ce fut une épreuve quotidienne que d'échapper à des jeunes gérudos venues « faire connaissance » comme elles disent. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à plaindre, Aurore en a vécu des vertes et des pas mures aussi… Tiens en parlant des vertes et des pas mures…

Aram avala une dernière bouchée de sa part de tarte aux pommes.

– Bon c'est décidé, la prochaine fois, je viens aussi, annonça Matael d'une voix forte et nette. Pas question que vous soyez les seuls, toi et ta sœur, à profiter d'une telle attention.

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir…, répondit nonchalamment Aram.

– Mais dit moi Aram, fit calmement remarquer Kaze, je croyais que vous étiez censés être discret là-bas, que vous craigniez que les mêmes personnes qui nous ont attaqués à Leurain soit infiltrées sur tout le continent. C'est ce que vous avez déclarés à votre départ alors comment avez-vous pu être si « plébiscités » par toute la citadelle si vous étiez censés être le moins visible possible ?

Très bonne question en effet mais ce n'était ça qui allait désarçonner Aram.

– Ah ça…, répondit-il. La reine à mit en place un dispositif diablement efficace pour éviter que notre présence soit révélée. Pour être honnête, nous avons été surpris au début mais après quelques jours passés en compagnie de la reine à déambuler dans la citadelle, nous nous sommes rendu compte que la sécurité était bel et bien de mise. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien entouré – et pas dans le sens que tu aimerais entendre Matael – de toute ma vie… Ah mais, je crois que nous arrivons à destination, j'aperçois du monde sur la place.

– Ah oui, effectivement…

À force de parler, les trois garçons n'avaient pas remarqués qu'ils avaient atteint la place tant convoitée.

En ce début d'après-midi, elle était pleine de monde. Mercenaires et élites discutaient, s'entraînaient et personnes ne fit attention au groupe de trois personnes qui venait de faire son entrée. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aram, Matael et Kaze, ils étaient superbement ignorés… Cela au moins, ça ne changeait pas et c'était tout à leur avantage.

Ils avancèrent donc en direction d'une première boutique… qui allait être la seule d'ailleurs.

Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, Matael se dirigea vers la partie épicerie, Kaze vers l'armurerie et Aram se retrouva donc seul… Et cela lui convenait.

Il en profita pour respirer un bon coup.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais cacher ses véritables intentions en présence de ses camarades n'étaient pas choses aisées.

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis la conversation entre Aurore, Line et lui-même. En un peu moins de soixante-douze heures, il avait eu le temps de sonder un peu plus ses deux amis et Aram avait constaté, avec regret, que ses deux camarades n'avaient absolument aucune idée qu'à leurs côtés, se trouvait un prince disparu de sa terre natale depuis huit ans. C'était terrible mais c'était la réalité.

En vérité, Aurore aurait très bien pu envoyer qu'une seule personne pour réaliser les emplettes mais, et Aram l'avait bien compris lorsque sa sœur lui avait adressé un discret clin d'œil, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il soit trois. Depuis trois jours, ils essayaient tous les deux de se convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur Matael, Kaze et Shanna. Mais depuis ces mêmes trois jours, il ne ressentait qu'une boule au ventre à l'idée de devoir retourner ses armes contre eux. D'autant plus que cela allait être leurs nouveaux armements qui serait de mise.

Aram devait bien se l'avouer, plus les jours défilaient, plus il angoissait… Et il n'était pas le seul. Aurore, fidèle à elle-même, jouait la cheffe surchargée mais c'était uniquement pour tromper les apparences, elle était loin d'être sereine elle aussi. Et en ce qui concernait l'ébène, malgré ses airs de haute gradée hautaine et inapprochable, Line n'était pas totalement rassurée non plus. Et c'était humain après-tout. Qui serait imperturbable en sachant ce qui pouvait arriver dans les jours à venir ?

Car, en plus, il y avait un problème qui devenait urgent…

– Bah alors Aram, la bouffe de ce midi te ramollit à ce point ? Va faire une sieste cher ami, ça te requinquera !

Juste après ces mots, la main de Matael se posa avec force sur son épaule gauche. Aram sursauta.

– Eh oh Aram, t'es avec moi ? Demanda Matael, perplexe.

– Oui ne t'en fait pas, répondit Aram avec le sourire le plus franc qu'il put faire.

– Si tu le dis…

Sans attendre de réponse, Matael s'en alla vers le commerçant pour payer ses achats.

Oui, pas de doute, cela devenait de plus en plus dur de cacher ses émotions. Tout ce qu'avait révélé Line avait pris une place démesurée dans son esprit, si bien qu'il ne pensait globalement qu'à ça. Tôt ou tard, Matael comme Kaze et tout comme Shanna, allaient se poser des questions sur ses absences fréquentes.

Car c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser sur commande. C'était impossible.

Mais le plus important… Qu'aillaient-ils faire une fois qu'ils seraient au courant de tout ? S'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu signal de manipulation mentale et avec de la diplomatie, ça aurait pu aller, mais là… Aurore et lui ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'informer leurs camarades si jamais ils se mettaient à tout raconter à Reiyan…

C'était la variable que ni lui, ni Aurore et ni Line ne pouvaient prédire.

D'ailleurs, il devrait élucider un mystère encore enfoui. Comment cela se faisait-il que Line ne soit pas impactée par le contrôle d'esprit ?

Mais ce n'était pas la priorité… Parce qu…

– Aram, réveille-toi et aide-moi à porter ça ! Fit une voix masculine qui le sortit une nouvelle fois de sa torpeur silencieuse.

Aram prit le sac que Kaze lui tendit, il était plein de pierres d'affûtages et d'outils d'entretiens en tout genre. À peine avait-il levé les yeux, qu'on lui parla de nouveau. Aram tendit l'oreille.

– C'est à Hystoria que tu penses Aram, pas vrai ?

Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ça… Mais en autre oui. C'était même la personne qui hantait le plus son esprit et qui tourmentait son âme. Kaze avait vu juste mais en même temps ce n'était pas bien difficile Hystoria était un problème qui concernait tout le groupe depuis deux lunes.

Kaze paya à son tour ce qu'il devait au vendeur puis il se retourna vers ses deux camarades.

– Aram, Matael, sérieusement, reprit Kaze, nous devrions l'emmener à l'infirmerie du complexe, son état est beaucoup trop préoccupant depuis trois jours. Je connais vos réticences à ce sujet mais cela va faire soixante-douze heures qu'elle dort et j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique par quel moyen un être humain peut rester ensommeillé pendant autant de temps consécutivement. Je doute que cela vienne de ce que je lui ai donné… Ça ne dure pas plus de dix heures normalement.

– Il a raison Aram ! Renchérit Matael. Franchement, Hystoria est peut-être un danger mais elle a besoin d'être soignée en toute urgence et…

– Je sais…, coupa Aram d'une voix soudain ferme. Mais vous avez entendu votre cheffe, Aurore Hystoria reste dans la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas lui faire répéter j'espère ?

Une quatrième voix se fit entendre. C'était le vendeur.

Il se plaignait que les trois hommes gênaient le passage… ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Les trois hommes quittèrent donc la boutique et reprirent la direction de leur propre base.

– Non, Aurore est notre cheffe et ses ordres ne sont pas discutables. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous insistez autant, fit Kaze d'une voix monotone. Même Line semble être de votre avis. Je comprends votre envie d'éviter les risques mais bon sang, Hystoria est peut-être dans un état très grave et nous ne faisons rien pour lui venir en aide !

– Elle ne semble pas non plus souffrir je vous ferais remarquer, avança Aram. Elle a un charmant visage rempli de plénitude par moment. Elle est même, paradoxalement, terriblement paisible dans cet état…

Kaze s'indigna.

– Souffrir, souffrir… Terriblement paisible. Plénitude. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Alors oui, tu vas me dire Aram, elle respire normalement et ne s'agite pas dans son sommeil mais par tous les dieux, trois jours sans ouvrir les yeux, ça fait beaucoup et ce n'est pas normal. Et puis, pourquoi tu précises que tu la trouves « paisible » alors qu'elle est dans un état de faiblesse peut être avancé. Qui c'est ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment même.

– Va savoir Kaze… Va savoir…

– Aram, je peux te poser une question ? Fit soudain Matael.

– Oui va si.

– Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment mais… Il ne se serait pas passé un truc avec Hystoria ? Quelque chose de grave à toute hasard.

La voix de Matael avait été direct et vidée de toute moquerie. Il posait la question sérieusement.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répondit Aram d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre dénuée de sentiment.

Matael toussota dans son poing avant de continuer.

– Pour commencer, elle a toujours été très proche de vous, normal puisque c'est votre cousine… d'après ses dires. Ensuite, et je ne vais pas te le cacher Aram, depuis que vous êtes partis chez les gérudos, les choses ont changés. Hystoria a commencée à devenir incontrôlable à partir de ce moment-là. Elle était sèche et froide envers tout le monde, de plus en plus agressive et le pompon a été ce jour à Aytema, juste après avoir échappé au piège qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie. Je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté longuement mais je te le répète Aram, ce jour-là, Hystoria n'était plus humaine. Elle était…

– Une véritable bête sauvage assoiffée de sang, compléta Kaze d'une voix sèche qui énonçait une vérité.

– Oui voilà ! L'effroi que l'on a ressenti à ce moment-là était… Bon, pour te dire, même les élites se sont, au sens littéral du terme, chiées dessus en la voyant déchiqueter les pauvres gardes royaux. Oui ! Même les élites ont eu de la pitié pour ces pauvres types qui ont reçu une mort atroce. Il s'agissait des plus bas troufions de Sanglance mais quand même, quelle horreur ! Nous avons reculé, presque battu en retraite même, et sans son père, je ne sais pas si elle se serait arrêtée dans son massacre. Nous sommes des mercenaires Aram, tous ici savons à quoi nous attendre. Nous connaissons la mort pour l'avoir frôlée de nombreuses fois ! Mais cette fois-là, ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Je te l'ai dit, elle était folle ! Elle nous a fait ressentir toute l'horreur et le désespoir qu'elle a en elle. C'était flippant et je suis certain que les plus jeunes qui étaient avec nous ont dû être traumatisés car, malgré les différents entre nos deux organisations, ce n'est pas humain d'infliger un trépa pareil.

Aram ne le montra pas à ses deux camarades mais intérieurement, il s'imaginait très bien la scène et cela faisait écho avec les paroles de Line. Le lien se faisait de lui-même et il pouvait comprendre ce qui avait amenée Hystoria à agir ainsi. Elle était devenue folle, c'était une certitude mais si son passé n'avait pas été si… destructeur envers elle…

Mais pour le moment, il se contentait d'écouter et de montrer qu'il suivait bien les explications. Mais dans son inconscient, il s'inquiétait gravement.

– Après cet événement, elle s'est calmée, fit Kaze en prenant la suite. Cependant, elle n'a jamais cessé d'agir bizarrement. Je l'ai observé plusieurs fois aller et venir sans but avant qu'elle ne se « réveille » brutalement parmi nous. De plus, il y a cette histoire avec la maquette.

– Quand vous êtes revenus, reprit Matael dans la lancé de Kaze, on a tous cru que les choses allaient véritablement s'améliorer, qu'Hystoria allait redevenir la jeune femme à l'instinct maternelle surdéveloppé qu'elle était… Mais ce fut une grande désillusion quand on a vu que rien ne changeait…

– J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'osait pas nous parler et qu'elle se mettait parfois dans un coin pour marmonner, fit Aram en se fondant dans la conversation pour masquer le pressentiment qui montait en lui.

– Exactement comme tu dis Aram…, reprit Kaze. Seulement, c'est là que tu entres en jeu…

Kaze lança un regard à Matael.

– Comment ça ? Questionna Aram en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ?

C'était mauvais signe. Ses deux camarades semblaient gênés et Aram eu l'impression que la température ambiante venait de chuter brutalement. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtés au beau du chemin et il n'y avait cette fois, aucune autres âmes vivantes dans les parages.

– On s'est concerté et on a été d'accord avec Matael, continua Kaze. Nous avons trouvé étrange le fait que tu nous demandes de faire attention à tous ce qui était anormal dans le complexe… Comme si tu savais que quelque chose s'était produit, se produisait ou allait se produire. Depuis votre départ pour les terres gérudos, l'air est devenu inquiétant et de plus en plus oppressant, Hystoria est dans un état inhabituel, Aurore et toi vous nous demandez de faire attention à tout ce qui est incohérent, une organisation nommée Sanglance veut nous faire la peau… Ose-moi me dire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence…

Un silence se fit, silence au bout duquel Kaze déclara.

– Aram, tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée ?

– Va si, dis toujours, accorda Aram en tentant de rester de marbre.

– Très bien ! J'ai le sentiment que vous nous cachez quelque chose, ta sœur et toi, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. J'ai le sentiment que vous êtes au courant de fait que nous ne savons pas et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il en est.

Son cœur était lourd. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ses amis. C'était impossible. Devant l'air circonspect de Matael et Kaze, il soupira finalement et, à regret, décida de lâcher quelques mots… En espérant que cela suffise pour calmer la curiosité justifiée et légitime de ses deux amis.

– Tout ce que je peux vous dire, déclara Aram d'une voix légèrement tendue, c'est que vous devez rester loin de tout cela. Ne vous mettez pas en danger pour rien, c'est d'accord ?

– Aram… D'accord pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Intervint Matael.

– Rien d'autre que ce que je vous ai dit. Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus ! Vous avez raisons de vous inquiéter, mais moins vous en saurez, mieux vous vous porterez et c'est valable pour Shanna aussi.

– Et Line ? Questionna cette fois Matael avec un rictus presque haineux.

Ce qui était normal puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la vraie facette de la personnalité de l'ébène.

– Line est à part, répondit Aram sur un ton catégorique. Elle connaît mieux que quiconque les enjeux de la situation. Elle sait ce qu'il se passe dans la haute hiérarchie du complexe et elle n'ignore pas que Sanglance à un objectif précis en tête. Je pense pouvoir parler en son nom et au nom de ma sœur et vous demander de faire des concessions ! Tant que vous en savez le moins possible, vous serez à l'abri alors éviter toutes questions hasardeuses, c'est pour votre bien.

– Aram…

– Mais pourquoi nous mettre à l'écart ?! Fit Kaze d'une voix qui montait en volume sonore. Nous sommes tes amis non ? Dans quoi vous êtes vous engagés toi et ta sœur ?

Aram soupira de plus belle, le regard le plus impénétrable possible.

– C'est parce que vous êtes mes amis que je ne tiens pas à vous impliquer… du moins, pas pour l'instant et pour répondre à ta question et clore ce débat qui n'a que trop duré je peux t'in… je peux vous informer que ce qui se trame dépasse complètement le cadre d'une simple guéguerre entre organisations militaires.

Maintenant, ne posez plus de questions et agissez seulement comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire. Nous sommes tous à cran et…

Aram hésita un instant avant de dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, car il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive si ce que Line avait dit était vrai.

–… Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, fit-il plus bas, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous obéissiez à tous les ordres que l'on pourra vous donner moi, Aurore et Line.

Le silence retomba et une atmosphère pesante entoura les trois hommes. Matael et Kaze étaient déçu, c'était une certitude.

– Très bien ! Fit ce dernier, vexé et en colère cette fois. Une fois que tout sera terminé, vous devrez nous donnez toutes les explications nécessaires ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'agir comme ça envers des personnes qui sont « vos amis »

– Promis ! Vous avez ma parole, conclu Aram en se sentant coupable de cette cassure dans la relation qu'il avait avec ses deux amis.

Et cette dernière promesse termina le débat…

Mais soudain, Aram s'écroula presque à terre. Un son horrible venait de frapper ses oreilles. Un mal de tête terriblement violent naquit.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Aurore esquiva la lance de Line avec agilité. La blonde se replaça ensuite plus bas que son adversaire dans l'optique de lui porter un coup aux jambes. Line recula à temps et se remit en garde en gardant une distance de sécurité suffisante pour atteindre Aurore de la pointe de son pic d'acier.

Un cours instant passa puis les deux filles se jetèrent simultanément l'une sur l'autre pour un nouvel échange. La poussière se souleva une nouvelle fois sous leurs pieds et n'importe qui, qui se serait retrouvé à seulement quelques mètres d'elles, aurait préféré s'écarter davantage.

De la pointe de son épée, Aurore dévia le coup d'estoc de Line au-dessus de son épaule droite. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle s'élança, parcourue les centimètres qui la séparait de son opposante et pour conclure son geste, elle lança son genou gauche vers le flanc droit de l'ébène… Cette dernière réussit à réduire la puissance de l'attaque en pivotant à temps mais elle grimaça malgré tout car Aurore avait décidément une force incroyable.

– Une touche pour moi ! Déclara simplement Aurore en reculant pour laisser à Line le temps de respirer.

L'ébène balaya ses cheveux noirs collés sur son visage d'un ample mouvement de main. La transpiration perlait à son front.

– On aura beau réitérer, nous sommes toujours à égalité. Aucune de nous deux n'arrive à prendre l'avantage.

– Tu es une adversaire coriace Line, fit Aurore en s'étirant. Tu manies la lance beaucoup mieux que Shanna. Tu as plus de fluidité mais c'est l'expérience qui parle je suppose.

– Exactement ma grande !

Line détourna la tête et entreprit d'aller chercher de quoi étancher sa soif. Aurore la regarda faire en reprenant sa respiration.

Dire que Line était une adversaire coriace était un euphémisme. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à mettre Aurore en difficulté sur son domaine de prédilection qui était la vitesse. D'habitude, elle arrivait à enchaîner ses attaques de sortes à ce que son adversaire se retrouve en position de défense maladroite à partir de là, c'étaient ses combinaisons qui prenaient le relais.

Mais pour une fois, elle n'y arrivait pas. Line utilisait l'allonge procurée par sa lance à son avantage. Aurore avait pu analyser une partie de ses techniques et elle avait put découvrir que Line reculait toujours très légèrement après ses attaques d'estocs, suffisamment pour sortir de sa zone de danger. Pour le reste, difficile d'atteindre son adversaire puisque ses parades se mettaient toujours en place avec un quart de seconde d'avance sur Aurore.

Aurore avait réussi, au terme de ce vingt-deuxième échange, à lui porter un coup au corps à corps mais il avait fallu vingt-et-un face à face pour qu'elle arrive à contrer cette avance et s'approcher assez de Line. Ce n'était pas sans conséquence bien sûr, ses cuisses la brûlaient et malgré l'atténuation du choc de sa précédente attaque, son genou la lançait un peu preuve qu'Hystoria avait fait des vrais dégâts sur son os et sur l'articulation.

Et ce n'était pas rassurant.

– Tu as un style particulier Aurore…

La concernée regarda l'ébène, interloquée.

– Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Enchaîna Line. C'est quand même rare qu'une princesse, d'Hyrule qui plus est, possède un tel talent à l'épée. Tu dois tenir cela de ton père.

– C'est une possibilité, divulgua-t-elle sans gêne, je suis même capable de ralentir le temps autour de moi… Enfin de mon point de vue il ralentit, du tiens, tu me verras juste me téléporter d'un point A à un point B.

– Intéressant, pourquoi n'en fait pas tu usages contre moi ? Je vois bien que ta vitesse est tout juste suffisante pour contrer mes parades. Tes autres victoires n'étaient dû qu'à des erreurs de ma part. Et puis, je m'interroge sur le fait de me révéler une info aussi… secrète, j'imagine.

Aurore prit sa gourde d'eau et la vida de moitié en quelques gorgées.

– Tu fais bien Line ! Mais l'explication est toute simple. C'est parce que je ne tiens pas à en faire mon arme de prédilection et au point où nous en sommes… C'est une belle capacité certes mais si je ne suis pas à la hauteur en combat classique, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Je préfère affuter mes compétences aux armes blanches et ne recourir à mon don qu'en cas d'urgence.

– Que de modestie, tu pourrais écraser sans mal la moitié du complexe avec ça…

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas Line ! Et te concernant, puisque tu es notre « alliée », autant que tu sois au courant.

– Je n'en doute pas et ta franchise est toute à ton honneur…

L'ébène laissa filer quelques secondes et reprit.

– Tu sais ma grande, je conçois que tu as vu plus d'horreurs que n'importe quelle petite princesse de conte de fée, mais… j'ignore si tu t'attends à ce qui va sans doute arriver dans les prochains jours. Il y a des risques que tu sois obligée d'employer ta compétence la plus efficace pour sauver ta peau et en l'occurrence, ça sera de recourir à ton don. Ce n'est pas pour te faire peur mais les chances de quitter le complexe par la grande porte sont ridiculement faible.

– Mais tant qu'Hystoria n'a pas Nayorna à disposition, elle ne pourra pas prévenir son père, exposa Aurore.

– Vrai ! Fit Line en hochant gravement la tête. Mais n'oublie pas les gardes et les élites qui patrouillent la nuit. Que penseront-ils quand ils verront trois silhouettes encapuchonnées avec une blonde, ressemblant, étrangement, beaucoup à Hystoria, sur leur dos ? Non, crois-moi, si on passe sans difficulté, c'est vraiment parce que nos déesses respectives l'auront voulu !

– Tuer n'est pas quelque chose de simple Line mais même si j'y suis habituée par obligation, je me vois mal ôter la vie de ceux qui vivent ici, avec nous, depuis des années, annonça Aurore en allant s'asseoir sous un arbre, à l'ombre.

Car effectivement, en cette fin du mois d'avril, le soleil tapait étonnement fort. Line resta droite sur ses jambes, sous les rayons de l'astre lumineux.

– Le monde n'est pas rose ma belle, il va falloir t'y préparer, trancha Line d'une voix nette. Ce que l'on s'apprête à faire avec ton frère n'est que l'initiation d'un beau bordel.

– Par Hylia… D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu viens du même endroit que ceux qui nous ont volés notre vie, Aram et moi.

Line rigola.

– Incroyable à quel point tu peux être bornée ma chère Aurore. Te faudrait-il un manuscrit sacré pour te le prouver ? Ou peut-être qu'une confrontation directe face « à ceux qui ont volés ta vie » te convaincra définitivement de la véracité de mes paroles.

Aurore grimaça amèrement.

– Si je suis si hésitante, c'est parce qu'aucun texte ne parle d'une déesse nommée Lythia, sœur de la déesse Hylia, qui aurait fondé son propre royaume en réponse d'une trahison qu'Hylia aurait commis envers elle. Et ça n'a, surtout, aucun sens. Depuis quand les déesses se font des coups dans le dos ? Je sais bien que l'aspect divin est une chose qui nous échappe mais tout de même. Et puis, depuis quand y'a-t-il un royaume nommé Lyrannyan qui existe ? Il n'est sur aucune carte.

Line la coupa.

– Et pourtant, à part t'emmener directement là-bas, je ne vois décidément rien d'autre pour que la vérité s'inscrive dans ton crâne. Lyrannyan existe bel et bien, il s'agit du royaume fondé par Lythia, en opposition à Hyrule, fondée par Hylia… Et j'en viens. Je suis une lyrannienne. Je suis aussi une lancière, mercenaire de haut niveau de surcroit, née d'une famille puissante et influente et qui cherche juste à sauver une personne importante pour elle. Je ne suis pas historienne Aurore et… Tiens ça me rappelle vaguement un prénom…

– Haha très drôle Line, ton humour est hilarant ! Fit Aurore sur un ton ironique.

– Humour de noble Aurore. Je m'excuse s'il n'est pas à ta convenance mais parfois, il arrive qu'on ne soit pas si différent de la populace. Quand l'inspiration n'y est pas, il n'y est pas. Il faut faire avec.

– T'es vraiment pas banale dans ton genre tu sais.

– Et toi, tu dois être la pire princesse que j'ai vu de ma vie, contra Line en se retenant de rire. Tu te roules dans la terre, tu manies des armes, tu jures à tout va et tu n'as aucune gêne à boire des pintes de bières tout en mangeant pour quatre. Y'a peut-être juste le fait que tu es le portrait craché de ta mère pour nous confirmer que tu es de sang royal et encore.

– C'est sympa merci ! Lança Aurore d'un sourire faussement vexé. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tout ce que tu dis est une réalité. Comprends-moi, ce n'est pas facile à admettre vu que je n'ai aucun argument imparable sous la main… Et puis… Si toi tu es lyrannienne, ça veut dire qu'Hystoria l'est également, au vu de vos noms de famille.

– Correct !

Et une confirmation de plus ! Line faisait tout pour lui faire tourner la tête, c'était à la fois ahurissant et épatant.

– Alors pourquoi des personnes venant de ton pays s'en prendraient à nous alors que toi, qui vient du même endroit, préfère faire de nous tes alliés ? Demanda Aurore.

– Parce que moi Aurore, et je le répète, je n'ai pour but que de ramener Hystoria à sa place qui est la sienne, rien d'autre. J'ai quitté Lyrannyan il y a dix-huit ans. Je ne sais rien de la situation géopolitique de ma terre natale ni de ce qui s'y passe concrètement.

– Mais est-que ça serait possible que Sanglance ET les Chevaliers Célestes viennent également de Lyrannyan et qu'ils se livrent une guerre depuis tout ce temps ?

Aurore sentit l'agacement de Line à devoir répéter des choses qu'elle avait déjà dite.

– Pour Sanglance, c'est fort probable, répondit-elle enfin. Pour les Chevaliers Célestes, je ne suis sûr de rien. Reiyan est suffisamment mystérieux pour qu'on ignore ses origines… Je vais taire une de tes interrogations Aurore, je connais la mère d'Hystoria. Même si je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années, je sais qui elle est et je sais ce que représentait la maison Estelle à l'époque. Une région entre la richesse absolue et la pauvreté accablante. Elle ne vivait pas difficilement mais elle ne croulait pas sur l'or. Elle ne participait pas vraiment à l'activité politique du royaume et préférait rester neutre la plupart du temps. Concernant le père d'Hystoria : Reiyan, je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est lui qui s'est toujours « occupé », avec tout ce que cela implique, d'Hystoria.

– Tu ne sais donc rien sur lui… Définitivement ?

– Faut que je te le répète en combien de langue ? Répondit froidement Line que la question avait exaspérée. La possibilité que les Chevaliers Célestes tirent son origine de Lyrannyan n'est pas à écarter, mais elle est peu probable.

– Pourtant ça serait logique ! Contra tout de suite Aurore. C'est Sanglance qui, selon toute vraisemblance, est à l'origine de l'explosion dans la salle de bal, pourtant ce sont les Chevaliers Célestes qui nous ont eu. Ça veut dire que, dans le passé, ces deux groupes armés se seraient battus pour nous obtenir… Reiyan a un objectif précis en tête nous concernant, ça se voit, mais je ne comprends toujours pas quoi…

Instant de blanc ou l'air dans les feuilles des arbres furent la seule source de bruit.

– Finalement, ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis ! Déclara brutalement Line.

Aurore la regarda, déroutée par ce changement de pensées.

– Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Sanglance cherche à s'emparer eux aussi d'Hystoria, continua Line. Si Sanglance est l'ennemi des Chevaliers Célestes, quoi de mieux que de venir capturer la fille du chef absolu de cette dernière organisation. On pourrait qualifier ça de juste retour de bâton. Mais ce qui m'échappe également, c'est la raison pour laquelle Sanglance vous veut. Toi et ton frère êtes bien les héritiers de la lignée royale Hylienne certes, mais à quoi bon s'attaquer à vous… Aurore, je suis certaine que la raison est beaucoup plus profonde que cela et à mon avis, Hystoria s'est retrouvée là-dedans un peu par hasard. La question qui reste en suspens, c'est pourquoi Reiyan, son père, l'a entrainée dans une vie aussi… violente et aussi désespérante.

– Nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord. La vie que Reiyan a fait mener à Hystoria aurait rendu n'importe qui totalement cing…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

À la place, ses deux mains agrippèrent sa tête et un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une horrible douleur venant de s'emparer de sa boite crânienne et elle entendait une sorte de cri glaçant qui paralysa instantanément sa conscience.

Line, quant à elle, resta un court instant figé puis elle se leva et avec rapidité, elle reprit sa lance et se mit en position de combat à côté de la blonde hurlante en vue d'anticiper sa protection. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose dans l'air…

– Hystoria s'est réveillée !

Line tourna brusquement la tête vers l'origine de la voix.

Complétement affolée, Shanna venait de sortir par la porte de la maison et fonçait sur ses deux camarades. Une fois à portée de voix, elle commença à s'expliquer.

– Elle s'est soudain levée de son lit, elle m'a regardé avec un air étrange puis…, fit Shanna.

Puis elle se stoppa en voyant brusquement que la blonde était à terre et semblait en proie à une violente douleur.

– Line, pourquoi Aurore est…, reprit-elle mais elle fut coupée.

Line la fit taire d'un unique mouvement de main. Elle venait de réaliser que l'impossible venait de se produire. Elle s'était affichée confiante à ce sujet quand elle avait parlé plus longuement à Aram et Aurore, deux lunes avant, mais elle s'était trompée ! Lourdement trompée même !

Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre car elle le sentait à présent. Le signal caractéristique des épées d'Hystoria était revenu.

Et il était cinq fois plus puissant qu'avant !

– Shanna, surveille-là et empêche là de s'évanouir, tu as carte blanche !

– Quoi mais attends, tu…

– Pas d'objection ! Contra Line d'une voix aussi autoritaire que possible. Fais-ce que je te dis !

– Euh… d'accord.

Line n'attendit pas de réponse et s'élança en direction de la maison en faisant appel à toutes les forces qu'ils restaient dans ses jambes. L'entrainement l'avait épuisée mais la vague d'adrénaline lui procurait une vitesse accrue pour une durée toutefois limitée.

Mais ce n'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour l'ébène.

Ne comprenant rien à la situation, Shanna se contenta de soutenir Aurore et d'essayer de la calmer. Mais très vite, elle se rendit compte que c'était inutile. Elle semblait souffrir de manière insoutenable et Shanna ne sut quoi en penser.

À peine quelques secondes avant, elle avait juste vue Hystoria quitter le sofa puis prendre l'escalier pour, avait-elle supposée, aller dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et en voyant Aurore attraper la poignée de son épée d'entrainement, elle se décida tout de même à la désarmer, par sécurité – imagina-t-elle – et cela se fit sans aucune résistance de la blonde qui gémit en réponse, les yeux écarquillés. Cependant, dans un dernier élan, Shanna fut agrippée avec force par Aurore qui se comportait soudain comme une enfant morte de peur cherchant à être rassurée.

Des bruits sourds survinrent alors de la maison. Un choc se fit entendre et d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, Shanna vit Aurore s'arrêter d'hurler. Plus aucun son et plus aucune plainte.

Aurore tomba sur les genoux de Shanna et sombra dans une demi-inconscience.

Stupéfaite, Shanna osa à peine toucher sa cheffe mais alors qu'elle remettait la tête de la blonde dans une position plus confortable, quelque chose d'étrange se passa dans sa tête.

Shanna entendit un sifflement aigu et ce fut le noir…

* * *

 **Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Nouveau chapitre et plein de questionnements mais on se rapproche petit à petit de la solution. D'après mon planning de chapitre, il ne doit rester que 5 ou 6 chapitres avant la fin de l'arc n°2. Enfin, me direz-vous ! xD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ceux qui commentent et tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire en restant dans l'ombre ;) Oui, oui, je vous vois.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	27. 26 : Distorsion

Hystoria se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur proche effleurer sa peau.

Les brumes du sommeil fondirent peu à peu. Elle prit conscience de l'heure matinale que lorsque qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se les frotta quelques instants en baillant un peu. Étrangement elle avait bien dormi. Elle se sentait encore un peu fatigué mais déjà, un premier constat lui fit prendre conscience que ses douleurs avaient pour la plupart disparus.

Et c'était peu de le dire.

Un formidable mal de crâne venait d'entrer dans sa boîte crânienne. Une douleur supportable mais ressentie comme si on l'avait frappé à la tête. Ce n'était surement qu'une fausse sensation…

Elle passa une main à l'endroit concerné mais elle ne sentit aucune bosse et encore moins une éraflure. Mystère donc…

Enfin, difficile de débattre du mystérieux ou non quand on n'était pas dans la réalité.

Voyant que des mèches blondes rebelles bloquaient sa vue, Hystoria balaya l'air de sa main droite et envoya ses cheveux qui avaient trouvés refuge devant son visage sur sa tête, à leurs places.

Sa chevelure ne ressemblait strictement à rien. Elle n'était pas une bourgeoise maniaque mais elle tenait quand même à garder une certaine cohérence dans sa coiffure et parce que là… c'était comme si une bombe archéonique avait explosée non loin et l'avait décoiffée comme il se devait.

Mais bon, était-ce vraiment le moment de se soucier d'un détail aussi futile ?

Bien sûr que non.

Songeuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du feu et par extension, aux alentours. Rien n'avait changé. Preuve qu'elle n'avait pas quitté ce monde en ruine durant son sommeil.

Elle s'étira les bras puis se leva avec la couverture autour des épaules. Lorsque qu'elle s'avança ensuite d'un pas lent et délicat pour inhumer un air frais qu'elle savait ne pas être totalement réel, elle remarqua que la poupée qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle n'était plus là. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais aucune trace de tissu ayant la forme d'une petite fille… Peinée, Hystoria accepta cette perte mais très vite, elle changea radicalement d'état d'esprit.

Car effectivement, une profonde plénitude venait de prendre place au sein de sa tête. Elle se sentit libérée de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Ça elle l'ignorait. Peut-être que ça lui reviendrait bientôt ? L'amnésie partielle était toujours l'un de ses défauts actuels.

Hystoria regarda pendant plusieurs minutes le ciel un peu moins nuageux que la veille tout en observant l'endroit où elle avait « récupéré » du bois. Un trou béant cassait l'harmonie de l'alignement des arbres, là où sa magie avait fait son œuvre.

Une belle œuvre d'ailleurs ! Cela l'amusa et la fit rire.

Décidant de quitter un instant le havre de paix qu'avait été son renfoncement dans la pierre, Hystoria partit en direction de la butte où, plusieurs heures avant, elle avait découvert cet endroit. Ses pieds foulèrent le sol sec avec plus d'entrain que la veille. Mine de rien, cela faisait du bien de marcher sans ressentir d'inconfort.

Une fois arrivée en haut, Hystoria put admirer le paysage qui, Oh miracle de la vie, n'avait strictement pas changé. C'était toujours un désert de terre, de roche et de cendre par endroit. Pourtant, à travers ce tableau singulier résidait une forme de beauté, de calme, de sérénité. C'était très paradoxale.

La question n'avait pas changé, Hystoria se demandait toujours ce qui avait bien pu se passer en ces lieux si magnifiquement paisibles. Mais la réponse n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'inviter à ses côtés.

Le vent fit son apparition. Une légère brise caressa ses joues puis disparue dans un petit sifflement aigu.

Ce son lui rappela une autre fatalité ! Celle de se retrouver en terre inconnue sans raison et avec une amnésie partielle.

Elle était seule. La solitude commençait déjà à la peser. Un nouveau sentiment naquit ; de la déception. D'où provenait cette déception ? Qu'avait-elle donc pu espérer ?

Mais bien entendu, aucune réponse immédiate ne lui vint.

À présent que sa conscience s'était parfaitement réveillée de son repos nocturne, une suite de sentiment contradictoire refaisait surface. C'était comme la veille. Une multitude de sensations et d'émotions sans fondement traversaient son corps de part en part et sans retenue. Ne sachant pas d'où venait toutes ses pensées, Hystoria avait fini par les ignorer mais il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Reprendre sa déambulation dans ces plaines en apparence inhospitalières ? Pourquoi pas… Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. En plus, elle n'avait ni besoin de manger et de boire – allez savoir comment et pourquoi – et elle n'avait pas non plus à se changer puisqu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.

Et à vrai dire, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment usés. Sa chemise blanche, son pantalon en toile noire obsidienne et ses bottes de la même teinte étaient seulement tachés par endroit. Aucune odeur de terre ou de transpiration ne saturait ses vêtements qui, pourtant, avaient bien servis en à peine vingt-quatre heures… sans compter sur le fait qu'elle avait dormi avec.

Par ailleurs, elle-même ne sentait pas grand-chose. Simplement son odeur habituelle. Bien, au moins, c'était un autre problème de réglé.

En fait, elle pourrait partir dès maintenant. Elle pouvait quitter sa grotte sans un regard puisque tout était déjà prêt pour cela !

Mais une part d'elle trouvait cela étrange de mettre les voiles de cette façon. Drôle de pensée. Si ce n'était que cela…

Hystoria se retourna donc avec le désir d'aller se poser encore quelques minutes vers son rocher pour réfléchir à la suite.

Mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de finaliser la rotation de sa tête que quelque chose interpella son regard. Son esprit encaissa la nouvelle, comme si c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une telle chose arrivait. Un doute s'empara d'elle et Hystoria choisie presque immédiatement de descendre la butte en vitesse. Elle s'élança ensuite.

Quelques enjambées plus tard, elle tomba nez à nez avec une forme humaine encapuchonnée et recouverte d'une cape marron poussiéreuse et entaillée par endroit. Seuls les bras d'une blancheur irradiante dépassaient et prouvait qu'il y avait bien une personne douée de conscience cachée derrière cet accoutrement. À en juger par la carrure, Hystoria devina qu'il s'agissait d'une femme bien que sa tête fût pour l'instant inaccessible à ses iris améthyste.

Mais soudain, son sang se figea dans ses veines. Hystoria eut du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Désormais, cette silhouette lui inspirait à la fois une certaine crainte et profond respect.

L'étrangère était assise sur une des chaises en pierre qu'Hystoria avait vu le jour précédent en arrivant dans cet abri. De ses mains délicates et gracieuses, la silhouette taillait un caillou avec la pointe d'un poignard ; lentement, calmement, avec un soin infime et des mouvements ajustés.

La « femme » continua son œuvre pendant quelques minutes sans qu'aucune voix ne fut prononcée dans le silence ambiant qui régnait alors. Les bruits de la lame qui égratignait la pierre fut la seule source de son audible. C'était presque une douce mélodie.

Hystoria la regarda faire tout en se demandant qu'elle pouvait être l'utilité d'une pareille occupation. Elle était intriguée et un peu confuse de cette absence d'échange oral, comme si l'intrue n'avait pas, consciemment ou non, remarquée qu'Hystoria était à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

L'inconnue s'arrêta cependant, inspecta le caillou sous toutes ses coutures pendant d'interminable secondes, puis, elle le posa tendrement sol…

Brutalement, la femme leva son pied gauche et fracassa d'un seul coup le caillou parfaitement taillé, le réduisant en miette.

Dans la tête d'Hystoria, la mélodie se stoppa nette. Un silence de mort s'abattit entre les roches de l'abri.

– La patience est quelque chose qui s'acquière par l'expérience et le vécu, commença soudain l'étrangère avec une voix magnifique mais dur comme l'acier…

Une voix impossible à contredire et à laquelle on ne pouvait pas manquer de respect.

– Façonnée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, solidement éduquée, minutieusement préparée, reprit-elle avec sur un ton mélancolique sans toujours accorder un regard à Hystoria. Prit dans le déchaînement de la tempête, emportée par de vils esprits mais faisant preuve d'une patience extrême. Subissant moqueries, insultes, rabaissements mais toujours sur pied pour devenir quelqu'un d'indépendant. Possédant un pouvoir incroyable mais incontrôlable, apportant avec lui horreur et désespoir. Une solitude pesante, un manque d'affection maternelle, une dureté paternelle au conséquence néfaste, mais également un besoin éperdu de reconnaissance et de soutien… même amical. Et aujourd'hui, une implosion à même de déchirer l'âme et l'esprit… Cette patience était vouée à se briser, à relâcher toute la peine et toutes les ombres qu'elle avait conservée contre vent et marrée. Cette patience s'est effondrée de la même manière que ce caillou. Un joyau de la nature, entretenu avec soin qui, au terme de sa confection, fut cruellement détruit…

À la suite de ces paroles, l'étrangère jeta son poignard pour le planter dans le sol à la verticale.

Des sueurs froides parcoururent le dos d'Hystoria et une angoisse saisissante s'empara de son ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, revécue des souvenirs désagréables. Était-ce cela qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, l'inconnue reprit de plus belle.

– La vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement ! Mais… la vie… aussi éphémère soit-elle, vaut le coup d'être vécue pleinement. Une chance refusée parce que le destin en a voulu ainsi… Nous pouvons dire sans hésitation que la vie qui t'a été accordée ma chère enfant est bien remplie d'ombres… Quelle tristesse…

La silhouette balaya l'air de la main.

– Passons… Bienvenue dans mon monde Hystoria Arlaurhys, ou plutôt devrai-je dire : Harmony vel Estelle ! Ma très chère élue ! Nous nous rencontrons enfin.

Elle encaissa durement le choc. Hystoria resta interdite, figée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce seulement vrai ? Mais enfin, c'était… c'était…

Elle ? Une élue ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

– Mais… qui… qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine et timide.

D'un mouvement élégant, les mains de l'étrangère retirèrent la capuche. De très longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds firent leurs apparitions. Le visage de l'inconnue apparu enfin aux yeux d'Hystoria qui recula de quelques pas en arrière, choquée de la reconnaître sans même la connaître. Elle ressemblait à… Oh non, comment était-ce possible ?!

Ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Statufiés, il ne faisait que trembler. Les yeux d'Hystoria reflétaient tout le désarroi et la stupéfaction qu'elle ressentait. Ses sens se mirent aussitôt en alerte et elle s'affola. Cette apparition possédait une aura si puissante et si néfaste à la fois… Un tel charisme était inconcevable !

La divinité répondit alors très simplement.

– Qui suis-je ? La créatrice d'un monde aujourd'hui en ruine. La déesse d'un empire qui n'existe plus. Je suis la déesse Lythia, sœur d'Hylia et la protectrice éternelle de Lyrannyan !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Alors là, il va falloir qu'on explique ! Fit-il Line dans une incompréhension parfaitement feinte.

En effet, au niveau des sofas et des fauteuils, Kaze l'attendait. Assis et menacés par la caresse d'une froide lame métallique détenues par Matael et Shanna, Aram et Aurore semblaient ne pas croire ce qui se passait. La confusion était l'expression qui les décrivaient le mieux.

Dire que la situation avait connu une évolution pour le moins… radicale, était une insulte à ce qui se déroulait à présent. Quelque chose s'était passée.

Le tout était de savoir exactement quoi et Line en avait une petite idée.

Mais comment avait-elle pu passer d'un basique entrainement à une brutale confrontation en face à face avec Hystoria pour enfin finir sur un véritable trois contre un ?

Tout s'était enchaîné trop vite et même avec ses années d'expériences, Line n'en demeurait pas moins surprise. Elle n'était pas une machine et son instinct lui dictait que le danger était bel et bien à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce n'était pas une option qu'elle avait envisagée et encore moins aussi soudainement.

Parce qu'Hystoria avait définitivement brisée une barrière… Visiblement.

La réapparition du signal avait d'abord conduit Aurore à s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur. Elle l'avait bien vue. Shanna était apparue en expliquant qu'Hystoria s'était « réveillée » et qu'elle s'était comportée de façon étrange. Line s'était ensuite précipitée dans la maison…

Elle s'était attendue au pire bien sûr mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être effarée lorsqu'elle avait découverte Hystoria avec ses deux épées en mains et un regard qui en disait long sur… sur son état psychologique. Comment avait-elle pu agir aussi vite ? C'était inconcevable au vu de sa santé.

Comment avait-elle fait ?

Mais trop concentrée sur la lueur rougeâtre qui émanait de la garde des épées, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que Line finisse trancher en deux. Elle n'avait pas vu venir le coup et seule sa très longue expérience du combat lui avait permis de se baisser à temps. La lame avait fendu l'air, avait coupé une mèche entière de ses cheveux et avait terminé sa course contre un récipient qui avait éclaté à cause du choc.

Oui. S'il y avait bien une chose que Line avait sous-estimée à cet instant, c'était que, derrière ses airs de fille cinglée, se cachait une très, très dangereuse épéiste.

Elle en avait encore des frissons. Tant de malsanité et de rage en une frappe unique… C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça et surtout qu'elle en avait été la cible l'espace d'un instant.

Fort heureusement, l'inertie de l'attaque horizontale d'Hystoria l'avait empêchée de ramener sa lame en position défensive. Line avait pris le premier objet solide qui lui était passé dans la main et, profitant de la brèche dans la défense d'Hystoria, elle l'avait frappée à la tête une seule et unique fois, la faisant lâcher ses armes et la mettant hors de combat instantanément.

Elle, Aram et Aurore avaient pour projet de faire sortir Hystoria du complexe… Mais la tâche s'annonçait de plus en plus ardue pour ne pas dire que cela devenait impossible.

Et si le pire venait à arriver, avoir une tueuse prête à tout pour récupérer ses « biens » serait quelque chose de terrible.

Mais bref ! Tout cela s'était passé il y a bien dix minutes ! Temps pendant lequel, Line avait soigneusement veillée à ce qu'Hystoria ne puisse se mouvoir en aucune manière.

Le signal produit par les épées s'était arrêté mais, en l'état, Line ne pouvait absolument pas les déplacer car beaucoup trop lourde – comment Hystoria faisait-elle bon sang ? – et de surcroît, elle n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour détruire ses maudits artefacts capables de transformer deux individus précis en pantins.

Ça aussi, c'était un point à éclaircir…

À présent, Hystoria était repartie dans le monde joyeux des rêves… surement. Et après avoir descendue quelques marches d'escaliers, Line se tenait-là, immobile, face à trois personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et deux hyliens sonnés qui semblait à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

Ils avaient dû prendre le signal des épées d'Hystoria de plein fouet… Elle n'était pas à leur place mais… elle s'imaginait que la souffrance ressentie avait dû être incroyablement indescriptible.

Mais c'était, à l'instant, le cadet de ses soucis car dans l'immédiat, ce qui préoccupait Line était le fait de gérer ce qu'elle pouvait appeler « un accident de parcours ». Car la situation n'aurait jamais pu être autant désastreuse que maintenant. C'était une catastrophe. Line en était plus que consciente, ils perdaient un temps précieux pour affiner le plan de sortie. Ils allaient devoir improviser en plein territoire ennemi… Et si en plus Aram et Aurore n'étaient plus en état de se battre à cause de l'agression mentale subie…

– Bon ! Vous allez arrêter de me fixer ?! Reprit Line avec autorité en constatant l'absence de réponse de ses interlocuteurs. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Aram et Aurore, qui ont visiblement été victime d'un mal de crâne aussi soudain que sévère, se retrouvent à présent assis l'un face à l'autre et avec une lame en acier sous la gorge ?

Eh oui, voilà le véritable souci. L'épée de Matael reposait sous le menton d'Aram et la lance de Shanna sous celui d'Aurore. Le prince et la princesse se regardaient, avec un air encore un peu hagard et... et avec une expression de sérénité ?!

D'accord… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose ? C'était perturbant.

Mais bref, des paroles la tirèrent de ses pensées.

– Pourquoi on te répondrait ? Lança soudain Kaze d'une voix cassante. Si ça se trouve, tu fais partie de leurs manigances pour renverser les Chevaliers Célestes ? En plus, on ne sait rien de toi et tu te comportes toujours étrangement.

Subtilement, Line joua la comédie.

– Et c'est ça les conclusions que tu tires de mon soi-disant comportement ? Contra-t-elle avec une fausse férocité. Et c'est quoi ces histoires de complots ? Sur quoi vous basez vous pour proférer de telles paroles ? Comment osez-vous remettre en question la fidélité d'une camarade beaucoup plus gradée que vous ?!

Bon, si elle maintenait ce rôle assez longtemps, peut-être allaient-ils lâcher l'affaire ?

– Tu les défends donc…

Ou pas…

– Aram et Aurore sont des mercenaires de première catégorie et leurs états de services sont excellent, argumenta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et si vous le prenez comme ça, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur d'un point de vue large ! Je suis même au-dessus d'Aurore dans certaines circonstances alors il est normal que je défende deux personnes pour qui j'ai un minimum d'estime !

Kaze se renfrogna avec un regard haineux.

Line aperçu que la teinte de ses yeux avait légèrement virée à l'orange. Ce qui n'était pas normal car Kaze avait les yeux marrons. Une sensation désagréable traversa son corps de bas en haut. Hystoria n'avait pas seulement tentée de relancer le signal visiblement, elle avait aussi prévenue Reiyan et ce dernier avait-dû faire le nécessaire.

Enfin, c'était la seule explication qui lui semblait plausible. Cela signifiait également et accessoirement que Matael, Kaze et Shanna étaient « perdus » ! En tout cas, tant que la source du système qui contrôle l'entièreté des Chevaliers Célestes sera encore en fonctionnement.

– Alors ?! Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Shanna, Matael ? Vous m'expliquez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

Les deux mercenaires n'échangèrent aucun regard. Ils étaient dans un inquiétant état second.

– Aram et Aurore nous cachent des choses, commença Matael avec une assurance perceptible. Ils mettent en danger la sécurité du complexe et de ses résidants et selon toute vraisemblance, tu es de mèche avec tout ça. Nous agissons sur ordre de Reiyan Arlaurhys. Mais nous, nous ne souhaitons que la vérité, la vraie. Nous rapporterons les explications à notre chef suprême mais selon ce que tu nous diras, peut-être que…

– Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Trancha-t-elle en pointant tour à tour du doigt les trois concernés. Je ne vous dirais rien de ce que vous n'êtes pas censés savoir. Je suis bien évidemment au courant de fait que vous ignorez mais c'est ce sont des choses qui concerne la haute hiérarchie du complexe. Vous mettez en doute ma présence et mes intentions mais avant de vous saboter vous-mêmes, n'oubliez pas que j'ai le pouvoir de vous trainer devant l'administration pour suspicions infondées et calomnies injustifiées ! En vous attaquant à moi et à Aurore notamment, vous prenez des gros risques, j'espère que vo…

– Quelle vaste méprise, cracha Kaze d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qui coupa Line sèchement, sache qu'à l'heure actuelle tu n'es plus rien Line ! Juste une paria qui complote contre les Chevaliers Célestes et les honneurs qu'ils défendent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

– Plait-il ? Avança-t-elle curieuse.

– C'est toi qui es convoqué devant l'administration, pas nous ! Déclara enfin Kaze. Tu fais l'objet d'une prochaine audience en cour-martiale Line ! Est-ce que tu le comprends ça ?

Pardon ? Quoi ? Ce n'était pas envisageable. Sa couverture avait-elle été découverte ? Mais enfin, c'était… Non, Kaze bluffait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

– Je crois que, à mon plus grand désarroi, je ne saisi pas très bien vos insinuations, répondit Line d'une voix qui se voulait perplexe.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Aram avait fermé les yeux et Aurore essayait de croiser le regard de Matael ou Kaze. Mais les deux hommes ignoraient superbement leurs « anciens » camarades. Bon d'un côté, Aurore n'insistait pas réellement, mais…

Kaze relança la confrontation orale.

– Dis nous ce que nous voulons savoir Line et nous ferons tout pour empêcher le pire de se produire, dit-il avec une voix qui ne semblait ne pas lui appartenir.

Même à moitié concentrée et à moitié incertaine sur la suite des évènements, Line failli éclater de rire en entendant ces paroles.

– Empêcher le pire de se produire ? Ne me faites pas rire, vous n'êtes personnes ici ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne changerez pas une décision de la haute hiérarchie si effectivement elle s'avère véridique. Et pour l'instant je ne vous crois pas. Toutes vos accusations n'ont aucune raison d'être et j'aimerai que cette comédie cesse.

– Hystoria est une jeune femme qui a besoin de soin de toute urgence ! Fit alors Kaze sans prendre la peine de répondre aux plus récentes affirmations de Line.

À croire que c'était fait exprès mais… Mais pourquoi changeait-il aussi soudainement de sujet ?

Il reprit avant que Line ait le temps de riposter.

– Malgré tout ce que nous avons fait, vous avez pris la décision de maintenir Hystoria enfermée entre les murs de cette maison. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tenter de faire avec elle ? Ah mais je sais que tu vas nier, alors permet moi de te rappeler que la situation d'Hystoria est critique et que, en dépit de tout cela, vous n'avez pas agis. Rien que ça, ça justifie de t'emmener devant l'autorité du complexe sans compter tous tes mauvais traitements envers elle alors qu'elle était faible émotionnellement parlant… Vous voulez faire quelque chose avec elle, c'est certain. Alors, dites-nous ce que vous nous cachez non de dieu ?! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Et d'ailleurs où est-elle ? Shanna nous a parlé de cris et de bruits sourds venant de sa chambre. Répond moi Line sinon…

– Sinon quoi ? Cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

Le comportement du combattant commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle fixa Kaze quelques instants puits elle vit de dernier lever une main et claquer des doigts.

Soudain, Shanna et Matael appuyèrent plus fermement leurs lames contre la gorge des deux mercenaires qui ne cillèrent même pas.

Aram et Aurore avaient beau en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mures, comment pouvaient-ils être insensible à ce point ? Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

Soudain, Line failli déglutir en voyant cette scène. Elle était rodée à ça et même si elle ne connaissait pas Aram et Aurore depuis longtemps, elle sentit une once de peur l'étreindre. C'était nouveau. Elle qui pensait coopérer avec les deux royaux le temps de l'opération de fuite… voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait arriver à Aram et Aurore.

Mais par tous les saints, pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ?!

Dans cette situation complètement singulière, Line eut le temps d'être intriguée. Elle ne connaissait pas ces réactions spécifiques émanant des deux royaux. Eux qui possédaient un tel panel d'émotion d'habitude… En même temps, on leur avait lavé le cerveau et fait d'eux des machines à tuer… ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'ils puissent… ne pas réagir.

Non, vraiment, c'était très dérangeant.

Line dû cependant revenir au présent et à l'homme aux cheveux verts qui lui faisait face.

– Je n'ai rien à dire et concernant Hystoria, elle dort d'un sommeil forcé…, déclara-t-elle enfin. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Je vous avais prévenu qu'à la moindre excitation de sa part, j'agirai et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et vous m'accusez de maltraitance mais vous êtes en train de faire la même chose envers Aram et Aurore à l'instant où nous parlons. Ils sont en état de choc émotionnel et vous les menacez avec des lames tranchan…

– Tu parles ! Rétorqua Kaze avec autorité. Ce n'est que de la simulation ! Ce n'est que du vent pour nous tromper encore et toujours plus. Ils n'ont jamais eu mal à la tête, ce sont des conneries.

Oh… Alors il en était ainsi.

– Vous êtes vraiment devenu fou… Vous ne savez plus comment traiter des personnes en détresses ou quoi ?

– Venant de quelqu'un qui a poussée à bout une jeune femme dans un profond mal-être, c'est ironique, fit Kaze en ricanant.

« Mais par toutes les divinités, si tu savais… » Pensa Line dans sa tête.

– Aucune réponse ? Ça veut dire que tu vas enfin taire tes remarques désobligeantes ?

Line sourit.

– Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien alors voyons jusqu'à où vous êtes capables d'aller… Voyons voir combien de temps vous pourrez tenir dans ce salon sans flancher, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

– Pardon ? Fit Kaze en haussant un sourcil. Si nous devons patienter, nous le ferons. De toute façon, si nous n'apportons pas satisfaction à nos chefs, dès demain, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes et à ce moment-là vous n'aurez plus aucune chance.

– Parce que vous avez un temps limité en plus ? Arrêtez les conneries, vous n'êtes pas crédible. Si les Chevaliers Célestes voulaient effectivement m'arrêter, ils seraient déjà là avec au moins une unité complète d'élite. Mais non seulement, votre bluff ne sert à rien mais vous suggérez indirectement que me surveiller moi, Aram, Aurore et la folle là-haut ne vous poses aucun problème ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous avez déjà oublié ce qu'Hystoria a fait à Aytema ? Vous pensez sérieusement être assez nombreux ?

– Oui ! Assura soudain Shanna avec force. Tu l'as bien stoppé il y a une quinzaine de minutes comme tu l'as dit. Si tu as été capable de physiquement faire du mal à notre maman adorée – l'intonation de sa voix se fit dédaigneuse – cela prouve que…

– Exact, coupa Line pour l'empêcher de poursuivre, mais je n'ai fait que profiter de l'effet de surprise ! Vous êtes trois et, avec Hystoria, nous sommes quatre ! Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour tous nous surveiller et surtout pour veillez sur la tigresse là-haut.

– Et alors ? Demanda Kaze qui semblait perdre à son tour patience.

– Et alors mon grand, répondit Line sévèrement, il se trouve que nous sommes dans une impasse. Si jamais Hystoria se réveille, vous faites quoi ?

– Nous interviendrons et nous mettrons fin à son tourment !

Hein… ? Pensaient-ils vraiment ce qu'ils disaient ? C'était effrayant…

– La bonne blague, reprit Line. Mais est-ce que tu rends compte que ton discours n'a strictement rien de cohérent ? Tu me dis qu'on va venir personnellement m'arrêter si vous ne le faites pas avant. Tu menaces un camarade et ta supérieure et tu te permets de m'accuser sans faire l'étalage de la moindre preuve ? Maintenant, tu sous-entends que camper dans ce salon ne pose aucun problème et que vous serez, à vous trois, en mesure de stopper Hystoria si elle refait une crise ?

– Ce sont les ordres de Reiyan et de plus, elle ne s'attaquera pas à nous…

– Ah oui ? Et comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?

– Parce que nous ne sommes pas ceux qui l'avons abandonné ! Fit Kaze avec une voix qui, cette fois, n'était réellement plus la sienne. Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui la faisons souffrir et nous ne sommes pas ceux qui entravent l'intégrité de l'organisation ! Hystoria est liée à ce complexe et à ses résidents et jamais elle ne fera de mal à tous ceux qui en font loyalement partie, contrairement à vous ! Reiyan n'a pas besoin de lui intimer l'ordre de vous garder ici, elle fera d'elle-même car elle ne ruinera pas dix-huit ans d'effort ! Nous suivons le plan de Reiyan et Aram et Aurore doivent en faire partie impérativement, même si nous devons employer la force !

Oui merci, ça le savait déjà plus ou moins… Mais en revanche, les précisions étaient les bienvenues.

– Comme c'est touchant… Fit-elle sarcastiquement en réponse. Je suis ici depuis dix-huit ans aussi et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, mais dit-moi en plus je te pris. Je suis tout ouïe !

Rapidement, Line récita une formule magique à voix basse et en faisant attention de ne pas trop ouvrir ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta avant de prononcer le dernier mot…

Sur les nerfs, ni Matael, ni Shanna et ni Kaze ne se rendirent compte de ce qu'avait fait Line.

– Parce que tu crois sincèrement que nous sommes au courant ?! Fit Kaze en ricanant. Non, tout ce que nous savons est que Reiyan prévoit de grande chose pour notre organisation et que l'aide d'Aram et Aurore est indispensable à cette réussite. J'en suis un peu jaloux d'ailleurs. Deux hyliens qui sortent de nulle part et qui, s'en prévenir, deviennent plus important que n'importe qui ici…

– Tu t'égares Kaze…, déclara simplement Line.

– N'importe quoi ! Toujours est-il que nous avons des ordres ! Tonna Kaze d'une voix forte. Et nous les appliquerons jusqu'au bout ! Sois-tu nous donnes toutes les explications que l'on demande Line, soit nous serons obligés d'utiliser la manière forte pour te faire parler. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous pensons que tu es une traitresse ! Une espionne au service de Sanglance qui transmet des informations depuis plus d'une décennie ! Est-ce que tu saisi ce que je dis Lin…

– Nuires…, acheva Line calmement.

Stop ! La mascarade n'avait que trop durée.

Cinq piques noirs jaillirent du néant et vinrent se poster de par et d'autres du cou de Kaze, à quelques centimètres de distance. La pointe dirigée vers la chaire sans protection. L'un des piques cependant, était lui posé contre la nuque de Kaze pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise farce.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? Débuta-t-il avant de se faire une nouvelle interrompre par Line dont l'expression s'était métamorphosée en une expression digne d'une mère en colère face à ses enfants.

Stupéfait, Shanna et Matael eurent un relâchement dans la prise de leurs armes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel retournement de situation. Mais cela n'était qu'une émotion qu'ils dissimulaient car comme Line s'en doutait, la manipulation mentale faisait à cet instant beaucoup effet. Cela se vérifia dans la seconde, trois paires d'yeux la fixaient avec haine. Mais cela ne pouvait l'atteindre et encore moins l'émouvoir car elle pouvait à présent se réjouir d'une chose.

La situation avait basculé. C'était elle qui avait l'initiative à présent en menaçant directement celui qui semblait mener la danse entre les trois mercenaires. Et en termes d'improvisation, tout était déjà calculé dans sa tête. Sauf imprévu, elle ne pouvait pas échouer dans cette confrontation. Le tout seulement, était de retirer l'acier de la gorge d'Aram et Aurore.

– À présent, Kaze est mon otage ! Déclara soudain line d'une voix subtilement teintée de triomphe. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit de travers, les piques ténébreux qui gravitent autour de son cou pourraient bien le transpercer. Maintenant que les enjeux sont rétablis, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose de simple…

Line s'approcha lentement de Kaze. Son expression faciale oscillait entre une haine pure et une sorte de… de démence qui n'avait aucun sens. Kaze n'était pas un homme atteint de crise de folie pourtant… ?

– Je ne sais pas quelles conneries Reiyan vous a déblatéré mais vous avez fait une grave erreur en vous en prenant à moi avec aussi peu de précaution. Ton discours Kaze n'a ni queue ni tête et tu m'accuses de choses qui ne sont même pas vraie. Où sont les preuves ? En plus, prendre Aram et Aurore comme otages pour me faire plier était une très mauvaise idée, ça m'a mis de très mauvaises humeurs !

Seul le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Line sentit une sensation désagréable l'envahir.

Soudain et sans répondre, Kaze se mit à rire de façon peu naturelle. Il fut suivi bientôt par Matael et Shanna.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?! Fit Line dont la sonorité des exclamations lui était particulièrement irritante.

Pour seule réponse, la vision de Line se brouilla, des distorsions apparurent devant ses iris qui ne comprirent rien à ce changement brusque d'état. Mais qu'est-ce que qui se passait ?

Et subitement, le temps de cligner une seule fois des yeux, Kaze, Matael et Shanna disparurent…

Incrédule, Line fixa intensément l'endroit précis ou Kaze aurait se tenir encore. Elle découvrit qu'Aram et Aurore étaient toujours là mais étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas choqués de la tournure de la situation. Aucunes des trois personnes ne dirent un mot durant plusieurs secondes.

Line tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien de suspect. Ses yeux ne voyaient rien de choquant. Aucune odeur exotique n'atteignit ses narines… Elle porta ses doigts à son visage mais rien à signaler, elle sentait la peau de ses joues… Quant à son sens du goût, il ne semblait pas altéré.

Une nouvelle fraction de temps passa et d'un coup, son cerveau se mit à réagir… mais pas comme ses sens. Lui commençait à saisir la véritable nature du problème.

Oui… Aussi soudainement que Matael, Shanna et Kaze avaient disparus, Line comprit d'une seule et unique pensée ! Son sang se glaça de stupeur elle crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter quelques millièmes de secondes. Elle s'énerva finalement contre elle-même d'avoir été trompé de la sorte. Son esprit se mit en alerte maximale et elle envisagea la meilleure solution à adopter. Malgré l'afflux d'adrénaline qui parcourait son système nerveux, c'est avec un visage dépourvu d'émotion que Line se tourna vers Aram et Aurore et…

– Aram, Aurore, quel est le nom des armes que les gérudos vous ont fabriqués ?! Demanda-t-elle en souriant ironiquement car elle était sur le point d'évacuer une nervosité grandissante.

Les deux royaux se regardèrent…

– Mais Line, fit Aram d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, nous n'avons pas réellement d'armes personnels et encore moins des armes fabriquées par des gérudos !

– C'est vrai, nous n'utilisons que les armes du complexe, compléta Aurore en souriant étrangement.

Line laissa échapper son amusement. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'exclama d'une manière toute sauf joyeuse.

Il y avait deux possibilités ; soit Aram et Aurore étaient de nouveau soumis au signal d'Hystoria soit c'était autre chose… Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir…

De ce qu'elle savait – grâce à Aram et Aurore – le signal qui transformait les Chevaliers Célestes ainsi que les deux royaux en marionnettes affectait l'esprit de façon à bloquer tout ce qui pouvait inciter à la rébellion et, dans le cas d'Aram et Aurore, tout ce qui pouvait leur faire penser à leurs anciennes vies.

Alors, il ne suffisait que d'obtenir de leur part un détail qui ne concernait ni la famille royale d'Hyrule, ni les Chevaliers Célestes. Un détail qu'Hystoria ignorait mais que Line savait.

– Je vois…, répondit Line glacialement. Dites-moi… Aram et Aurore…, quel est mon nom de famille ?

Impossible de l'ignorer ! Si le prince et la princesse était bel et bien présent devant elle, alors ils avaient forcément la réponse… Eux seuls le savaient !

Leur réponse fut sans équivoque.

– Eh bien, nous l'ignorons, répondit Aram et Aurore en chœur. Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit…

Line resta un instant figé, maudissant son incapacité à avoir anticiper les évènements. Ce n'était pas digne de la mercenaire qu'elle était. Comment avait-elle pu s'être fait avoir de la sorte ?! Lentement, elle se détourna des deux individus en prononçant quelques mots et d'un mouvement précis de la main droite, elle envoya sa magie ténébreuse heurter les corps d'Aram et d'Aurore !

Mais cela fut inutile.

Le sort les traversa et l'instant d'après il n'y avait plus rien. Juste elle.

Instant de blanc.

Une putain d'illusion…

Mais elle ne resta pas plus lentement sur place. En deux enjambées, elle fut à la première marche de l'escalier et lorsqu'elle commença à grimper les marches, une colère assourdissante monta en elle et elle hurla :

– Hystoria… toi et tes illusions… ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Foutu sort illusoire ! Mais oui, c'était une évidence ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu en prendre conscience avant ? Le comportement de Kaze, Matael et Shanna avaient été bien trop étrange, sans aucune logique. Aram et Aurore n'avaient pas réagis comme le faisaient des personnes un temps soit peu humaines… Et surtout… en quittant la chambre d'Hystoria plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais vérifié que la lueur rouge des épées d'Hystoria s'étaient éteintes.

Quelle erreur monumentale ! Si Hystoria avait bel et bien eu le temps de prévenir son père, alors cela coulait de source… La piéger elle, dans une illusion, était le meilleur moyen de la retenir sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte immédiatement.

Et Line avait été retenue pendant de trop longues minutes.

Mais alors… ?

Où était Aram et Aurore en réalité ? Qu'était-il advenu d'eux ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû les quitter des yeux. Mais pourtant si elle l'avait fait…

Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir sereinement.

En quelques foulées et avec une rage à peine dissimulée, Line arriva à la porte de la chambre d'Hystoria. Porte qu'elle enfonça d'un coup de pied sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qu'elle était déjà ouverte.

En entrant dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté une vingtaine de minutes avant, Line eut la surprise de découvrir un espace vide de toute présence humaine. Plus aucune présence d'Hystoria, il n'y avait même pas le vase cassé, ni ses cheveux qui avaient été coupés…

Alors, dès le départ elle avait été…

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors mais elle ne vit rien. Pas même Aurore et Shanna. Mais comment prouver qu'elle s'était extirpée de ce cauchemar ? Si cela se trouvait, elle était encore dedans mais d'une autre manière…

Non… C'était inconcevable. Hystoria n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin dans le processus au vu de son état ? Mais pourtant…

À l'instant même où Line comprit enfin qu'elle avait été piégée dès le moment où elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte, la pointe d'une lame se posa sur sa nuque.

Pas habitué à être menacée de la sorte, Line se statufia.

Elle sentit ensuite un frisson la parcourir en sentant un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une voix suave résonna alors dans son dos alors que Line levait les mains en l'air.

– Ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir t'accaparer mon enfant chérie ! J'ai été triste, très triste… Comment avez-vous pu tous me faire du mal ? Hein… ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hystoria aurait surement dit…

Line ne préféra pas répondre. Elle sentait que le vent avait tourné et ce n'était pas dans sa direction.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le reflet de la personne se trouvant derrière elle. Line eut soudainement peur. C'était Hystoria, mais avec des yeux bleus éclatants qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qui lui perçaient son âme. Line ne pouvait pas luter, pas contre ça !

Même si elle passait par le corps d'une autre.

– Toi-même Line vel Arkant, tu viens de Lyrannyan, terre que tu as toi aussi abandonnée pour des raisons qui, cependant, sont compréhensives. Tu n'as fait qu'obéir à la volonté de ta famille après tout… Sans compter que tu l'as fait dans le but de venir en aide à mon élue !

Les bras de Line tressaillirent.

– Votre élue ? Quelle élue ? Qui êtes-vous ?

– Allons Line… Est-ce comme cela que tu considères ta protectrice ? Est-ce comme cela que tu perçois la déesse de ta terre natale ? Tu me déçois, mais le moment n'est pas à de telles futilités… Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. Qui est donc la jeune femme pour qui tu as vouée les dix-huit dernières années de ta vie ?

Line avala sa salive. Si c'était vrai, alors ça changeait tout ! Vraiment tout ! Aram et Aurore devront impérativement être mis au courant. La déesse semblait au courant de tout, peut-être même plus qu'elle-même.

– Mais enfin, fit Line en se retenant de respirer fortement. La mère d'Hystoria n'était que l'héritière de la maison Estelle, comment cela est-il possible ? Comment Hystoria peut-être… ?

– Comment Hystoria peut être mon élue ? Fit Lythia en terminant la phrase de Line. As-tu déjà oublié que Lyrannyan, contrairement à Hyrule, n'a qu'un seul élu au lieu de deux ? Voyons Line, la vie parmi cette organisation t'aurait-elle arrachée à ce point à tes origines ? Ma chère Line vel Arkant, née d'une Lyranienne et d'un Hylien, tu devrais pourtant t'en souvenir ! Lyrannyan n'a qu'un seul élu, garçon ou fille, et, tout comme dans un des cas d'Hyrule, celui-ci nait forcément dans la famille royale régnante. Or, la mère d'Hystoria n'est pas directement d'ascendance impériale ! Cependant… parfois… le destin en décide autrement.

– Mais alors, cela veut dire que…, fit Line qui restait sans voix face à une telle révélation.

– Je vois que tu commences à comprendre toute la complexité des conjonctures actuelles…, répondit simplement la déesse avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis Hystoria depuis sa première respiration dans le monde cruel des hommes et je sais tout d'elle. Absolument tout. Quelle horreur cela a été de la voir sombrer à ce point…

Line essaya de reprendre un minimum de constance pour faire face à cette divinité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer un jour.

– Pardonnez moi ma question mais… pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et pourquoi pointez-vous une lame en direction de ma nuque ?

Lythia éclata de rire.

– Pardonne-moi ma chère, je voulais simplement assurer mon entrée. Et n'aie pas peur de me faire à présent face Line… cela me vexerait dans le cas contraire…, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton impossible à déterminer.

Sur ces mots, elle retira sa lame qui disparut instantanément.

Avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Line ne se retourna et fit face à une personne qui possédait les traits d'Hystoria sans pourtant qu'il s'agisse réellement d'elle. Les iris bleues de la déesse la fixaient avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle se sentit sondée de la tête aux pieds.

– Hystoria, où est-elle ? Questionna-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans se départir de son sourire fermé, Lythia regarda l'ébène.

– Vaste question ! Elle est là sans l'être. Elle est présente physiquement, comme tu peux le constater, mais pas mentalement. Une partie de sa conscience est à mes côtés… tandis que l'autre c'est pour l'instant… disons, éteinte grâce ma présence. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas plus mal…

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Avez-vous pris le contrôle absolu du corps d'Hystoria ?

– Je suis une déesse Line, ce genre de chose est terriblement simple pour moi car Hystoria est mon élue. Je fais usage de telles extrémités qu'à de très rares moments, pourtant, il m'a semblé nécessaire aujourd'hui d'y faire appel. Après tout, assurer la protection de celles et ceux qui œuvres pour protéger mon élue fait partie de mes devoirs.

– Mais alors, c'est vous qui…

– Non ! Démentit-elle. Je ne suis pas responsable du piège qu'elle t'a tendu. Hystoria t'as bel et bien embobinée et je me dois de souligner avec quelle facilité elle l'a fait. J'ai observé toute la mise en scène. Sa matière grise à exécuter un travail parfait. Il faut croire qu'Hystoria n'était peut-être pas si endormie que cela quand vous discutiez…

C'était probablement vrai. Line ne voyait pas comment Hystoria aurait pu faire autrement si elle n'avait pas eu les renseignements nécessaires. Mais qu'elle soit capable de ça… Hystoria était donc véritablement beaucoup plus puissante que ce qu'elle laissait penser !

Pas étonnant que l'on veuille s'en servir comme d'un pion… Reiyan le savait-il ? Non… la vraie question était de savoir ce que Reiyan et Sanglance comptait réellement faire avec Hystoria. Que représentait-elle ? Et à quoi servait Aram et Aurore dans cette foutue histoire ?!

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? Demanda Line avec une expression dubitatif sur son visage.

Lythia haussa simplement les épaules comme si elle considérait cette question comme idiote.

– je suis une déesse Line ! Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. La nature divine est un aspect qui vous échappes ! Mais pour finir de répondre à ta précédente question, je ne suis intervenu qu'à l'instant que j'ai jugé le plus propice. C'est ça qui a rompu le charme dira-t-on, et c'est sans doute pour cela que tu as pu prendre conscience que tu ne voyais rien de réel. Il ne te suffisait plus qu'à rompre ce qu'il restait de l'illusion par toi-même… Pour résumer les évènements, j'ai en quelque sorte pris la place de cette « gentille » fille qu'est Hystoria pour l'empêcher de te nuire… Ah, ma bonté me perdra… Mais tâche d'en profiter parce que je ne peux pas maintenir mon emprise très longtemps… Les lois divines sont assez strictes à ce niveau-là vois-tu !

Line mit quelques secondes à assimiler ces informations… pour le moins surprenante.

– Mais alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Insista-t-elle. Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

La déesse la regarda pendant quelques farouches secondes. Line se crispa en sentant que la divinité n'avait pas l'air d'aimer préciser des choses qui lui semblaient évidentes.

– Parce que je devais attendre qu'Hystoria s'auto-détruise d'elle-même, continua-t-elle sur un ton moins enjoué. Merci d'ailleurs Line, tu as été d'une aide fortement précieuse. Son âme a été si abîmée à travers les années qu'il ne fallait rien d'autre qu'une petite instabilité pour provoquer chez elle une cassure nette et violente. La « Hystoria » que tu as devant toi n'est rien d'autre qu'une parcelle d'âme déchirée, carbonisée, en proie à la plus vive des douleurs. Elle ne tenait que grâce à une distorsion de la réalité et toi, ainsi qu'Aram et Aurore, êtes venus balayer cela. Même de façon inconsciente. Mais en ce qui concerne la suite. J'espère pour toi que tu as un plan pour gérer Hystoria, parce qu'à partir du moment où je quitterai son corps, la louve sera « lâchée ». Ah, et n'espérer pas la prendre avec vous, cela serait inutile.

– Mais… !

– Tu discutes mes « conseils » Line ? Fit alors la déesse autoritairement alors que « son visage » restait énigmatique. Je te pensais avec un peu plus de jugeote que ça.

Line soupira à cette remarque mais étrangement, elle ne voulait pas contester un ordre indirect d'une déesse qu'elle savait capable de presque tous les miracles. L'idée même de respecter son objectif à la lettre – qui était d'emmener Hystoria avec elle – s'effilochait pour laisser place à cette particularité qu'était de ne pas respecter son objectif tout court. Était-ce Lythia qui était à l'origine de ce revirement ?

Car après tout, la déesse avait bien raison. Line n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre mais, à présent que la voix de la divinité prenait possession de son audition, elle se rendit compte de la véracité de ses dires. Hystoria était un danger, la preuve quelques minutes plus tôt.

Line soupira.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était que partie remise. Elle viendrait chercher Hystoria, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais avant cela, il fallait malgré tout s'enfuir du complexe et du signal des épées d'Hystoria… avec Aram et Aurore, si elle savait où les trouver…

– Dois-je craindre l'entièreté des Chevaliers Célestes à présent ? Demanda Line soudainement.

– Penses-tu sincèrement que j'ai la réponse à cette question ? Répondit la déesse.

– Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

– C'était mon intention.

Line regarda Lythia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait espérée ?

– Je ne suis plus dans une illusion ? Questionna-t-elle.

– Je crois que tes pupilles noisette ne te trompent pas, en effet, répondit Lythia qui avait croisé les bras.

Line hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Maintenant, il restait plus qu'à régler un certain problème.

– Je dois aller me renseigner, commença-t-elle pour elle-même, si mon hypothèse selon laquelle Reiyan aurait lancé son signal sur Matael, Shanna et Kaze s'avère exact, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. Si jamais Aram et Aurore ont été amenés à l'infirmerie du comp…

– Pourquoi te prends tu la tête à ce point ? Lança calmement Lythia. Regarde simplement par la fenêtre Line…

Suspicieuse, Line se retourna malgré tout et jeta un œil par la vitre de la chambre. Et soudain, elle vit Aram et Aurore sortir des feuillages et des arbres. Cela l'a surpris. Une chose était sûre, elle avait besoin de prendre du temps pour tout bien comprendre…

De loin, elle vit que leurs visages étaient crispés et visiblement choqués de quelque chose qui s'était ou qui avait dû se produire. D'ailleurs, Aram semblait blessé au bras gauche.

Une vague de soulagement étreignit le corps de Line. Avec étonnement, elle constata que le fait de revoir le prince et la princesse en un seul morceau lui faisait du bien. Quelle sensation étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela… mais c'était agréable.

Mais bien vite, son instinct reprit le dessus en constatant qu'Aram et Aurore étaient les seuls à avoir atteint la zone de la maison. Cela signifiait que Matael, Shanna et Kaze étaient…

C'était à la fois une bonne chose et une mauvaise chose. Line en était consciente.

Soudain, un bruit mat atteignit ses tympans et lorsque Line se retourna, elle vit Hystoria affalée par terre avec l'air sur le visage d'une jeune femme qui dormait d'un profond sommeil.

Line se pencha vers le corps endormit de la blonde et toucha son front. Il n'y eu aucune réaction.

Une voix parla alors directement dans sa tête et Line sursauta en l'entendant.

« Bonne chance Line vel Arkant et n'oublie pas que le temps pour vous enfuir, est compté ! ».

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle perçut de la déesse avant que deux voix qu'elle reconnue sans mal résonnèrent, cette fois dans la maison, en demandant si quelqu'un était là.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade et à l'élaboration.

Ils ne devaient plus tarder.

Line, Aram et Aurore devaient quitter le complexe…

Et vite !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **Eh oui toute la mise en scène dans le salon et la confrontation entre Matael, Kaze, Shanna et Line n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas réel.**

 **A vrai dire, ce n'était pas sur ce déroulé que j'étais partie à la base. J'avais quelque chose de plus simple, plus prévisible ect... Même si j'ai glissé des indices tout le long du chapitre, je ne pense pas que la vérité vous soit apparu immédiatement... (j'espère parce que sinon, je suis vraiment mauvais pour le suspens... mdr)**

 **Depuis maintenant trois chapitres, en comptant celui-là, il y a un passage avec Hystoria qui se trouve dans une autre réalité. Visiblement, c'est Lythia qui en ait à l'origine. Pour bien comprendre, l'enveloppe corporelle d'Hystoria se trouve bien dans la maison qui sert de QG au groupe d'Aurore mais son esprit se trouve dans la dimension de la déesse.**

 **Entre les deux, il ne reste donc plus qu'une sorte d'âme torturée qui pète les plombs.**

 **Voilà, je voulais juste revenir là-dessus car j'ai conscience d'écrire des choses complexes.**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;) !**


	28. 27 : Face au Miroir !

La surprise avait été présente. Insoupçonnable et pourtant réelle, silencieuse mais cruelle.

Jamais Aram n'avait eu aussi mal à la tête de toute sa vie ! Pourtant, des chocs et des blessures, il en avait eu. Ce qui l'avait frappé à cet instant précis n'était pas dû à la pire des migraines ordinaires. Avait-il déjà vécu cela par le passé ? Surement que oui. Mais s'en souvenait-il encore ? Rien n'était moins sûr !

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, Aram avait senti la froideur du désespoir l'éteindre avec rudesse. Une véritable congélation détruisant tous sentiments d'euphories, brisant les frontières des émotions négatives pour y planter une tristesse à la profondeur impénétrable. Point d'invention, cela était l'écho des émotions d'une seule et unique personne.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques instants ! Mais le temps, aussi court eut-il été, lui avait paru être une éternité. Une éternité de souffrance psychologique.

Nul besoin pour Aram d'examiner le visage de sa sœur pour deviner son trouble intérieur. Elle aussi avait subi cette épreuve qui paraissait bien insurmontable. Mais, ils l'avaient expérimenté moins d'une minute. Les trente, quarante ou cinquante secondes les plus longues qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à présent et cela suffisait pour laisser en eux une empreinte qui n'était pas près de disparaître.

La maison qui leur servait de refuge et de lieu de vie se dressait à une cinquantaine de mètre de là. Mais déjà, cette simple vue les fit frissonner car Aram, ainsi qu'Aurore, avaient compris... Le danger était bien concret et ils étaient passés à deux doigts de replonger dans l'abysse d'une vie qui n'était pas la leur.

Mais au fond, ce n'était pas cela qui les préoccupait le plus. Ils l'avaient senti résonner dans leur corps, leurs muscles et leurs organes. Aram et Aurore venaient de goûter à une douleur terrifiante pour une durée ne dépassant pas la minute...

Si eux l'avaient ressenti comme une éternité...

Alors comme Hystoria avait-elle fait pour résister toutes ces années ?

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Eh bien... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Hystoria serait capable d'une telle « prouesse ». En revanche, j'ai du mal à croire que la déesse de Lyrannyan en personne ait prit le contrôle du corps d'Hystoria dans le but de, non seulement nous protéger, mais aussi de s'adresser directement à toi Line... Depuis quand les divinités s'intéressent-elles de près à nous ?

Line esquissa un sourire même si du point de vue d'Aram, elle ne semblait pas convaincue elle-même par ce qu'elle avait racontée. Pourtant, nul doute à avoir. La franchise de Line était aussi bien un inconvénient qu'un avantage. Si elle disait avoir parlé à la déesse Lythia en personne, c'était qu'elle avait effectivement échangée avec cette dernière. Et l'avis global qui en était ressorti était incroyablement alarmant.

– Et pourtant Aram, répondit la concernée aux cheveux noirs, tout ce que je t'ai expliquée n'est que la pure vérité. Crois-moi, je n'inventerai pas un faux évènement dans une pareille situation ! L'urgence est à la fuite... À fuir le plus loin possible tant que l'autre là-haut est encore hors d'état de nuire ! Dès qu'elle se réveillera, elle fera à mon avis tout pour vous récupérer, quitte à gravement vous blesser. Si elle a été capable de me retenir ici par ses illusions, qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de vous faire à vous !

Aram acquiesça... que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Il n'avait en effet pas été à la place de Line durant le tour illusoire qu'elle avait encaissée contre son gré. Mais la coïncidence avait trouvé une place confortable. En y repansant, tout s'emboitait avec aisance. Ayant été ciblé par leurs propres camarades à l'instant même où leurs têtes s'étaient changées en boule de feu, ils ne pouvaient pas douter de la corrélation qui liait ses deux évènements.

C'est pour cela que, à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de passer le seuil de la porte que Line leurs avait demandée d'aller récupérer immédiatement leurs fameuses armes noires. Ces armes cachées aux yeux de tous et qui allaient peut-être servir pour la toute première fois... Ces lames empreintes de l'amour d'une mère éplorée mais qui pouvaient s'avérer d'une dangerosité sans pareille.

Mais Aram était loin d'être idiot ou inconscient. Son propre instinct lui hurlait presque de se préparer au combat et c'était non sans appréhension qu'ils avaient, avec Aurore, récupérés Lyrae et Sayora ; les deux épées d'Aram et la rapière d'Aurore. Car il fallait au moins ça pour espérer sortir de la base en un seul morceau.

C'était dire l'optimisme qui les habitaient tous les trois.

À présent, Aram, Aurore et Line étaient réunis dans le salon de leur maison, face à face, à préparer un acte qui serait impardonnable en cas d'échec car ils avaient à la fois, tout à y gagner et tout à y perdre !

– Maintenant que je vous ai exposé mon incroyable calvaire, reprit l'ébène en réajustant ses différentes dagues et son détecteur archéonique sur les fixations de sa ceinture, pouvez-vous me rendre un service et m'informer sur ce que sont devenus Matael, Shanna et Kaze ? Je ne tiens pas à les voir débarquer maintenant. De plus, ton bras gauche à l'air d'être... abîmé Aram, tout comme ton visage qui à l'air d'avoir pris quelques coups. Si tu as des blessures sérieuses, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'aller gambader dans la boue sans les désinfecter et les soigner !

Aram se gratta la tête en échangeant un regard avec sa sœur qui terminait de poser un vrai bandage sur l'avant-bras de son frère.

– C'est compliqué, fit-il en grimaçant lorsqu'Aurore serra fort le tissu, mais je pense que tes propres soupçons Line sont justifiés. Lorsque j'ai senti ma tête « partir », je me suis effondré pendant la durée du signal et lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Matael et Kaze étaient... étranges. Ils me regardaient fixement comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et finalement, ils ont lâché les achats qu'ils avaient fait pour se jeter sur moi. Quand j'ai commencé à me débattre en leur demandant d'arrêter, Kaze s'est emparée d'un caillou et l'a utilisé comme arme. J'ai eu assez de marge de manœuvre pour me tourner sur le côté heureusement... la blessure à mon bras vient de là. Pour le reste, j'ai essayé de leur échapper mais à deux contre un, s'était peine perdu. Si Aurore n'avait pas surgi subitement avec sa lance d'entrainement...

– Attend, c'est ta sœur qui est venue à ton secours ? Fit Line surprise. Ça veut dire qu'Aurore n'a pas encaissé le choc mental de la même manière que toi si elle a eu le temps de te rejoindre.

Aurore secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas totalement ça Line ! répondit cette dernière en terminant de bander la plaie sans – et c'était un soulagement – réelle gravité de son frère. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais sur le dos de Shanna et j'entendais des paroles étranges, sinistres. Des mots qu'elle ne prononce pas d'habitude. Sachant pertinemment que Shanna n'oserait jamais me prendre sur son dos pour m'emmener dans une direction autre que celle de cette maison en temps normal j'ai simplement levé mon poing droit et...

– Et tu l'as assommé d'un coup ?

– Non, contesta Aurore qui se crispa à cette évocation, pas directement. L'impact lui a fait lâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur moi mais quand elle s'est retournée pour me faire face, elle avait l'air d'être enragée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu. Mais Shanna était quand-même assez sonnée et elle n'était pas armée, j'avais au moins cet avantage. En plus, j'avais encore les idées claires, assez du moins, pour réagir avant qu'elle ne le fasse. J'ai juste eu à la faire tomber puis à lui redonner un coup sur la tempe et... j'espère ne pas avoir causé un traumatisme grave... J'ai ensuite récupéré ma lance et je me suis élancé pour retrouver Aram...

Aram reprit la suite de l'histoire.

– Aurore a surgie de biais par rapport à Kaze et Matael et sans chercher à comprendre, elle a envoyé le plat de la lame de sa lance en plein sur la tête de Kaze qui est tombé inconscient sur le coup. Matael a eu juste le temps de constater que Kaze était hors de combat avant que je lui balance de la poussière dans les yeux pour l'aveugler. Aurore a redonné deux puissants coups avec sa lance sur ce dernier et c'était fini. J'espère que nous n'avons pas provoqués de blessures graves mais Aurore a bien fait de les mettre au sommeil forcé aussi rapidement. Sans ça, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti indemne. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait pu nous voir. Ce chemin n'est pas très fréquenté. On est ensuite revenu ici en découvrant que Shanna s'était volatilisée. Aucune trace d'elle mais la connaissant, je pense qu'elle a dû répondre à son instinct. Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit partie à l'infirmerie du complexe ou quelque chose dans le genre... sinon nous l'aurions vu ici en arrivant. Mon pouvoir a fonctionné difficilement en revanche mais j'ai pu au moins m'assurer que nous étions bien seul quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette zone... Ce qui est le cas... pour le moment au moins...

– Je vois...

– Line, commença Aurore avec une voix ferme, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose de grave que nous devons savoir ? Si tu sais ce qui est arrivé à nos camarades...

L'ébène hocha la tête.

– Je pense savoir Aurore !

Cette dernière laissa quelques secondes s'écouler. Le temps pour les deux royaux de se retourner vers elle. Aram termina d'ailleurs de préparer son propre détecteur qu'il accrocha sur son flanc gauche, à sa ceinture.

– Vous avez été victime une nouvelle fois des épées d'Hystoria ! Ça, vous devez vous en douter mais concernant Kaze, Matael et Shanna..., Line en profita pour faire une courte pause, je crois qu'ils ont été soumis à quelque chose également. Mais je crains que ça soit supérieur à un simple signal de contrôle mental. La preuve avec ce que tu m'as dit Aram. Ils s'en sont pris directement à toi de manière sauvage, ils n'ont pas cherché à te raisonner par la diplomatie ils ont voulu employer la force.

– Si je comprends bien, à partir de maintenant, tout le monde nous veut mort ? Déclara Aram d'une voix sarcastique qu'il ne reconnut pas d'ailleurs.

– Je l'ignore Aram ! Répondit Line en levant les mains. Mais à présent que la vérité s'est offerte à vos yeux, je pense que vous avez compris qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Personnellement, j'ai tendance à penser qu'il vous souhaite entre leurs mains et entre des murs infranchissables. C'est ce que m'a confirmée la déesse Lythia. Mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se réserve de faire avec vous... ça doit être quelque chose de... particulièrement singulier !

– C'est surement en rapport avec le fait de nous avoir capturé il y a huit ans, fit remarquer Aurore qui achevait de boutonner sa tunique noire de combat en remplacement de sa tenue d'entrainement. Reiyan a un objectif en tête mais pour autant et jusqu'à présent, la réponse nous a toujours échappés. Tout ce que l'on sait est que...

– Hystoria est l'ultime pierre à l'édifice, compléta Aram.

– De toute façon, il y a trop de paramètres que nous ignorons, enchaîna Aurore d'une voix se voulant ferme. Tant que les réponses resteront inaccessibles, il ne servira à rien de vouloir monter des théories qui, de toute manière, ne pourront pas être vérifiables. Je vais parler en tant que chef d'équipe mais je suis d'avis de nous concentrer à fuir cet endroit au lieu de débattre sur des hypothèses impossibles à confirmer pour le moment... même si ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir de devoir abandonner nos amis et surtout Hystoria... Encore une fois, nous allons...

Aram approuva intérieurement cette remarque après un court instant de silence. Lui et sa sœur en avaient assez vus et entendus pour savoir que leur présence impactait – d'une quelconque manière – les émotions d'Hystoria. Dès qu'ils partiront... mieux valait ne pas avoir la concernée à côté de soi.

Et pour le reste, Aurore n'avait pas tort. Depuis leur départ pour les terres gérudos, ils n'avaient fait qu'émettre des hypothèses et seulement un très faible pourcentage d'entre-elles avait obtenu une réponse... ou un début de réponse. Le contexte n'était pas à l'étalage des idées de chacun. La priorité était tout autre et surtout ailleurs.

– Tu n'as pas tort Aurore, il est temps que nous passions à l'action plutôt que de continuer sur la voie de la théorie. Alors que faisons-nous ? Questionna Line avant d'ajouter, Chef... ?!

Aurore prit une grande inspiration, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant d'évacuer ses ordres. Son expression se ferma pour ne laisser deviner qu'une concentration naissante. Mais l'annonce qui s'en suivit fut pour le moins déconcertante aux oreilles attentives d'Aram et de Line.

– Au risque de vous surprendre, j'aimerai tenter une fuite par le miroir de téléportation sheikah !

L'annonce était lâchée et l'absence de son fut elle qu'ils auraient, tous les trois, put entendre le bruit des feuilles balayés par le vent extérieur, tout ça, avec les fenêtres et la porte fermée.

– Pardon ?! Émirent enfin en chœur Aram et Line qui ne se s'y attendaient pas.

Leurs têtes ahuris devant cette proposition fut saisissante car c'était une option qu'ils avaient, de base, rayée de leurs mémoires et de leurs plans.

– Oui, je voudrais qu'on passe par le pire endroit où aller dans notre situation, confirma Aurore en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Je veux que l'on aille dans la tour centrale du complexe et qu'on monte au dernier étage pour atteindre une porte de sortie bien plus pratique qui nous éloignera suffisamment de la base pour empêcher tout rattrapage, quel qu'il soit. C'est aussi un peu optimiste, je le conçois, mais j'aimerai carrément qu'on débarque au beau milieu de la citadelle gérudo aussi. Tant qu'à faire, si on peut éviter une course poursuite inutile jusqu'à Hyrule... Le miroir de la citadelle doit toujours être actif et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrai pouvoir l'initialiser à distance grâce au code que j'avais incorporé.

La réaction de Line ne se fit pas attendre. Elle semblait outrée.

– Mais enfin Aurore, tu n'y pense pas ! Fit Line en haussant la voix. D'abord tu nous informes que Reiyan comptait mettre son miroir hors d'usage et maintenant, tu suggères de foncer en plein dans la gueule du loup, là où les défenses seront maximales ? Ma pauvre, le choc à du te faire perdre la raison mais il est hors de question que l'on prenne un risque aussi insensé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si nous nous retrouvons face à un tas de débris en lieu et place du supposé miroir ?

Aurore s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par son frère. À sa grande surprise d'ailleurs.

– En fait Line, je vois parfaitement où elle veut en venir, déclara Aram qui affichait à présent une expression de confiance en se retournant vers Aurore. C'est intelligent ce que tu proposes petite sœur !

Line interrogea Aram du regard.

– Aurore a entendue de la bouche de Reiyan qu'il allait détruire son miroir mais est-ce que cela est vraiment quelque chose que l'on ferait sans remords ? Reprit Aram en croisant ses bras. Un tel objet n'est, à la base, fabriqué qu'à Hyrule – je ne sais pas comment il a pu s'en procurer un – et je ne le vois pas tirer une croix sur un tel instrument. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il avait été utilisé pour l'attaque du bal il y a huit ans mais quoi qu'il en soit, sacrifier un objet aussi puissant serait une bêtise sans nom... Non, je pense plutôt que Reiyan ne l'a pas réellement réduit en poussière.

Un sourire confiant apparu sur les lèvres d'Aurore. Son expression se fit plus malicieuse.

– Tu penses à la même chose que moi mon frère ? Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Line quant à elle, balbutia quelques mots en tentant de comprendre ce qui lui échappait. S'il y avait bien un avantage à la relation fraternelle qui liait Aram et Aurore, c'était qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre en un temps bien inférieur à la normal... Cependant, Line n'était pas née de la dernière pluie... Elle allait bien finir par comprendre.

– Mais à quoi vous pensez vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement car elle était vraiment perdue, ce qui était une première dans sa vie de mercenaire d'ailleurs.

Aram et Aurore échangèrent un sourire complice.

– Le miroir des Chevaliers Célestes est trop important Line, reprit Aram d'une voix assurée. S'il a été gardé au sommet d'une tour et protégé de toutes les personnes ici présente, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Reiyan ne l'aurait jamais conservé aussi précieusement sinon. Quand ce dernier a dit détruire le miroir, il pouvait très bien aussi dire qu'il allait détruire une partie du miroir et encore là, le mot est fort. Non, je pense plutôt que, si effectivement il a procédé à quelques « travaux » sur son système, il n'aurait pas endommagé son installation au-delà du minimum. Il doit l'avoir rendu juste inutilisable dans l'immédiat mais opérationnel si on procède à quelques réparations mineures !

– Et comment peux-tu... comment pouvez-vous en être sûr à ce point ? Demanda de nouveau Line qui n'était pas convaincu. Et même, qui vous dit que Reiyan ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on vienne en plein dans son repaire pour s'enfuir ?

Ce fut cette fois Aurore qui devança son frère mais le son de sa voix fut toutefois moins confiant.

– Parce que j'ai participé à l'élaboration du miroir se trouvant en territoire Gérudo Line ! Annonça fièrement Aurore. Pour le coup, les quelques bizarreries que j'ai faites avec Hystoria ainsi que l'achèvement de mon four portatif m'ont beaucoup apporté... suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de venir en aide à des ingénieurs mieux qualifiés que moi. Je sais comment le système fonctionne de manière globale et celui se trouvant au haut de la tour n'est pas bien différent de celui que j'ai aidée à construire ! Le principe de fonctionnement est le même et concernant tes doutes Reiyan n'est pas censé savoir que nous sommes revenus ici par ce procédé de téléportation et même s'il est au courant, je ne le vois pas renforcer une sécurité déjà conséquente. La tour est l'édifice le mieux gardé du complexe et de loin. À ses yeux, ma tactique devrait être suicidaire donc pas envisageable selon le monde de fonctionnement des Chevaliers Célestes.

Line mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information. Elle ne savait pas tout cela.

– Alors tu as suggéré d'orienter notre fuite vers la tour centrale du complexe parce que tu penses être en mesure de réparer ce que Reiyan aurait pu endommager si jamais cela s'avère être le cas ?

– C'est exactement ça Line ! C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi récupéré quelques outils dans ma chambre en plus de ma rapière.

Et sur ces mots, elle désigna ce qui étaient d'ores et déjà attachés à sa ceinture et rangés dans les sacoches. Line laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de rire nerveusement.

– Tu te rends compte que tu te bases sur une supposition et que, en cas d'erreur, on est foutu ? Fit-elle carrément.

– Oui..., répondit Aurore sur un ton se voulant neutre.

– Formidable ! Déclara Line d'une voix forte et ironique. Vous êtes vraiment givrés pour pouvoir penser à ce genre de chose mais d'un côté... c'est à la fois ingénieux et complétement insensé ! Admit-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas d'autre solutions géniales à vous proposer donc je vais vous suivre mais vous avez intérêt à savoir ce que vous faites ! Tu es d'accord avec tout ça Aram ? Que l'on soit sûr d'être trois à approuver ce plan aberrant...

– C'est ma sœur, je lui fais confiance, rétorqua Aram sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place au débat. Elle a beau être têtue parfois – Aurore lui lança un regard noir – il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a héritée de la passion de sa mère... et de son talent, cela va sans dire. Tu peux donc lui faire confiance sans retenu ! Mais maintenant qu'on est décidé sur notre première destination, ça ne vous plairait pas d'affiner rapidement notre stratégie pour atteindre cette foutue tour ? Profitons-en tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir improviser une tactique en plein combat et mieux on sera organisé, mieux on se portera à la fin...

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Votre élue... ? Je suis votre... élue ?

La voix d'Hystoria tremblait tellement qu'elle en vint à prendre peur de la réaction de la divinité.

Pourtant, la déesse ne semblait pas bouger, n'esquissant pas la moindre expression sur son visage à la beauté divine. Elle semblait ailleurs. Hystoria ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Elle n'était plus connectée à la réalité, tout comme l'était Hystoria à cet instant. Ses pensées se bousculèrent toutes sans exceptions mais pourtant, il y en avait une qui persistait à se faire entendre. Depuis combien de temps restait-elle figée sur cette simple affirmation « Ma très chère élue ! ». Qu'avait-elle « d'élue » en elle ? Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme qui ne savait rien du monde, qui ne savait pas se comporter normalement, qui n'avait pas d'amis réels. Elle était inapte à une véritable relation sociale. Enfin, c'était surtout ce qu'elle imaginait être mais...

Mais si ce n'était que ça...

Les images déverrouillées de son âme étaient nettes. Elles ne mentaient pas.

Qui voudrait d'elle ? Qui voudrait d'une fille ayant organisée l'enlèvement d'enfants parfaitement innocents dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris part à cette horreur ? La solitude ne faisait pas tout, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à commettre une telle atrocité ?

Elle ne connaissait même pas sa mère et son père ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'elle et encore... ceci était un euphémisme.

La déesse semblait être une entité de ce monde où elle se trouvait.

Pourquoi voudrait-on d'elle comme élue d'une terre qui manifestement était dépourvue de présence humaine ? À quoi servirait-elle sur cette terre désolée ? Elle n'avait rien vu de vivant depuis son arrivée dans ces plaines chaotiques. Même pas l'ombre d'une construction épargnée à l'horizon. Rien. Seulement une désolation choquante et même si on la considérait légitime pour être une élue de la déesse Lythia, elle ne se sentait pas prête à ça. C'était beaucoup trop flou et soudain.

La déesse bougea enfin en s'étirant ce qui surprit Hystoria en plus de la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Ce n'était pas commun de voir une divinité s'étirer comme une personne tout à fait banale.

– Pardonne moi Hystoria, commença Lythia calmement. J'avais une petite chose à régler dans ta réalité. J'espère que cette descendante des vel Arkant saura profiter du temps que je lui accorde, ajouta-elle pour elle-même dans un murmure qu'Hystoria perçut tout de même.

En même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux assez proches l'une de l'autre. Et puis... Hystoria avait toujours eu une très bonne audition.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, fit Hystoria en essayant d'articuler une phrase compréhensible.

– C'est pourtant simple ! Répondit Lythia sans prendre la peine de regarder sa « protégée » avant de changer radicalement de sujet.

Elle reprit.

– Rares seront les occasions de nous revoir... ou peut-être pas. Toutefois, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre du bon temps dans ce lieu sordide. Je suis venu te parler car c'est la première fois que je te rencontre, cela va de soi, mais je suis surtout venue pour te mettre un coup de pied au cul et t'avertir qu'il va falloir te montrer à la hauteur !

– Mais... à la hauteur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La déesse Lythia eut un sourire malsain. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Hystoria sentit un désagréable frisson la parcourir. Cette déesse l'intimidait fortement.

– Ce que je veux ? Lança Lythia avec une voix de prédatrice. Que tu arrêtes d'être l'esclave de ce Reiyan Arlaurhys ! Que tu comprennes enfin où est ta place ! La rage que j'ai éprouvée en te voyant te comporter comme une bonne chienne envers son maître était terrible... J'en tremble encore. Rien ne m'aura jamais été aussi insupportable que de te voir corrompue par les mauvaises personnes. Il est grand temps que tu ouvres les yeux ma grande ! Dire que Reiyan n'est même pas ton vrai père... dans le sens biologique je veux dire...

Sans qu'elle n'en sache la provenance, quelque se brisa dans sa conscience. Le choc à cet instant fut dévastateur.

Quoi...

Mais...

Hein ?!

Si un sentiment l'avait traversé à cet instant elle aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique la teneur de ce sentiment. Ses pensées se voilèrent dans une confusion naissante. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la déesse s'était levée alors qu'elle était dans un état de choc absolu. Le visage d'Hystoria devint aussitôt livide lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin la portée de cette information. Elle sentit son esprit partir et s'enfoncer dans les méandres d'émotions qui s'annonçaient déjà incontrôlables.

– Reiyan n'est pas... Non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas... Il est..., essaya-t-elle de dire sans succès.

– Tais-toi Hystoria ! Trancha la déesse d'une glaciale et sévère ce qui fit reculer Hystoria. N'essaye pas de comprendre, c'est inutile, tu n'y arriveras pas.

– Mais je...

La déesse pesta. L'énervement la gagna.

– Aussi bornée que ta mère..., fit-elle à voix basse d'une voix cette fois acide. Toi comme elle, vous êtes de sacrés numéros ! Mais passons Hystoria, il temps pour toi de partir voyager dans tes souvenirs ! Si tu veux pourvoir un jour te regarder dans un miroir sans honte et en étant parfaitement toi-même, il n'y a malheureusement pas trente-six solutions. Ça m'attriste mais l'élue des déesses doit se montrer forte !

Hystoria ne comprit absolument rien à ce que racontait la divinité. Sa tête était ailleurs, bien loin dans les étendus sauvages de son subconscient. Lythia venait de dire que son père n'était pas son père...

Sortant de la bouche même d'une divinité, cela semblait impossible qu'une telle révélation soit fausse et pourtant... si la vérité était aussi cruelle alors on l'avait donc abandonné depuis longtemps. Était-elle donc une enfant aussi peu désirée pour qu'une telle situation arrive ?

Des questions toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres la poignardèrent.

Toute sa vie n'était qu'un vil mensonge destiné à la détruire. Une illusion soigneusement montée pour... abuser d'elle.

Hystoria sentit aussitôt sa tête tanguer et sa vision devenir floue. Qu'importe à présent si les vérités étaient fausses ou bien véridiques. Qu'importe si Lythia lui jouait un tour elle aussi. C'en était trop. C'était...

Soudain, la déesse agrippa son bras et Hystoria sentit ses forces l'abandonner brutalement. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle lança un regard plein de d'incompréhension et de désarroi à la déesse. Mais la déesse ne lui répondit que par deux iris bleues aussi tranchant que des lames aiguisées. Aucune compassion n'était visible.

– Bonne chance Hystoria et revient victorieuse et fière !

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit alors que son esprit quittait cette réalité, ce monde qu'elle avait découvert malgré elle.

 _Le murmure des vagues capta son attention._

 _Cela avait été si soudain, si brusque, si violent._

 _Être une élue n'est pas une chose d'aisée lui avait-elle dit après une bourrasque de vent._

 _Pourtant, c'était son destin._

 _Un destin qui lui avait été volé afin de pouvoir profiter de ses compétences, de son savoir et de son intelligence._

 _Faire abstraction de l'humain et ne s'en servir que comme un outil jetable._

 _Une apparition dans un monde chaotique rempli de ruines et de cendres, une absence totale de vie humaine, animalière et végétale, une rencontre fortuite au pied d'un abri..._

 _Une révélation soudaine et déstabilisante._

 _Voilà ces dernières heures de vie._

 _Puis le plongeon. La chute dans l'enfer de sa mémoire_

 _Une épreuve obligatoire lui avait-elle dit._

 _Les divinités possédaient un sens de l'humour à leur image._

 _Surtout celle-ci._

 _Le murmure des vagues l'appelait._

 _Et les sombres archives de son esprit lui revinrent._

 _À présent, elle devait devenir celle qu'elle aurait dû être. C'était sa nouvelle conviction. Une idée saugrenue apparue subitement. La déesse ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était cela ou la souffrance éternelle._

 _Pourtant, à l'instant même où elle entra dans cet univers d'harmonisation, elle sut..._

 _Elle sut que, qu'importe ses actes ou ses paroles. Cela ne changerait rien._

 _Inutile de chercher plus loin._

 _Harmony ne verrait pas le jour ici, car elle, Hystoria, allait disparaître dans les abysses lointains !_

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Cette odeur-là de nourriture ne lui avait pas réellement manqué. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que de retrouver d'anciens réflexes mais s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré ne pas retourner à « l'état sauvage ». Enfin, tout proportion gardée, ce n'était qu'une exagération bien sûr.

Et même, ce n'était pas à cause de cette cuisine de survie qu'il avait cette pensée-là. Inutile d'essayer de feindre une indifférence ou une neutralité dans ce contexte, ce serait se mentir à lui-même car, en vérité, il était sacrément angoissé. Mais il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. C'était une évidence pour lui. Comme un souvenir émotionnel qui le replaçait dans son rôle d'avant le siècle d'ombre. Il souhaitait la protection de sa chère et tendre avant tout – et aussi parce qu'il n'avait à présent pas grand-chose d'autre à protéger –, en plus de veiller à ce que leur « fuite » se passe sans encombre réelle. Il ne pourrait plus, à lui seul, retourner la situation si cette étape échouait.

D'où le fait que lui et sa compagne se trouvaient actuellement au beau milieu d'une foret plantée au sommet d'une petite colline qui, mine de rien, leurs offrait une vue dégagée sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. C'était important d'avoir un visuel sur d'éventuels ennemis en quête de deux têtes reconnues dans le royaume.

Heureusement que les plaines d'Hyrule offraient une multitude d'options adéquates pour la survie en terre sauvage et pour le moment, ils avaient parfaitement réussi à échapper à leurs poursuivants, s'ils en avaient, depuis les quelques jours qui les séparaient à présent du coup d'état.

Reclus au beau milieu de chênes et de sapins à la végétation dense, les deux fugitifs se terraient pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre et pour profiter d'un moment de calme... même si l'ambiance était clairement sombre...

– Zelda..., commença Link avec une voix qu'il voulu rendre la plus douce possible. Viens manger s'il te plait... Tu n'as rien avalée depuis ce matin, tu dois être affamée.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa marmite improvisée, sur une pierre plate, plusieurs morceaux de pommes grillés ainsi que de la viande de lapin cuite. C'était précisément de là que provenait cette odeur si particulière qui emplissait ses narines ainsi que celle de Zelda... sûrement. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la reine qui se contenta d'un regard sans énergie vers lui avant de replonger sa tête dans ses mains. Des bruits de sanglot discret lui parvint malgré tout aux oreilles.

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient des proies faciles s'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de récupérer des forces, Link remit de côté une partie des éléments nutritifs dans la marmite et prit le reste sur une autre pierre. En quelques bouchées, il avala son repas sans ressentir beaucoup de saveur. Comment le pouvait-il de toute manière ?

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Ressentir le goût des aliments ou avoir sa plus jeune fille à ses côtés et en vie ? Le choix s'imposait de lui-même.

Mais s'il réussissait plus ou moins à garder confiance quant au sort de sa plus jeune fille, l'aura qui émanait de Zelda était l'exact inverse de ce que lui-même renvoyait. À vrai dire, c'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état si... inquiétant. Rien de plus... normal cela dit...

La tristesse de la reine d'Hyrule était immense, à la fois contre elle-même, contre lui – c'est ce qu'il imaginait – et contre le destin qui n'en finissait plus de la bri... de les briser. Bien sûr, Link n'était pas insensible et la « perte » de son fils et de ses deux filles avaient déjà détruit une partie de son cœur dans le sens métaphorique du terme. En réalité, il ne savait pas plus que Zelda ce qu'il était advenu d'Aram et Aurore. Pour lui, ils ne pouvaient pas être mort, c'était impossible ! Pourquoi s'être donné la peine de les kidnapper dans ce cas ? Et ils avaient eu avec Zelda les preuves qui démontraient qu'un ou plusieurs groupes d'individus avaient manigancés la tragédie d'une soirée qui restait gravée dans l'histoire d'Hyrule.

Non, Link le savait au fond de lui, Aram et Aurore étaient quelque part ! Seulement, et cela avait été le plus gros problème de ces huit dernières années, ils avaient été incapable, Zelda et lui, de localiser leurs enfants les indices se stoppant à la fuite d'Aram et Aurore suite à l'explosion. Link n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient partis vers l'Ouest mais pour la suite... C'était impossible à deviner. Les nombreuses recherches du couple royale en interne n'avait rien données et Zelda était allée jusqu'à se rendre dans la citadelle gérudo pour y donner un échantillon de son sang ainsi qu'un livre. Une idée très étrange mais qu'il n'avait pas contesté. Les gérudos voyageaient beaucoup hors des limites du royaume et s'il existait la moindre opportunité, aussi hasardeuse et étrange soit-elle, pour entrer en contact avec des gens qui savaient potentiellement ce qu'il était advenu de leurs enfants, ils allaient en profiter. En huit ans, Link n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Zelda avait effectué cette livraison mystérieuse aux gérudos. Cela restait un mystère. L'avait-elle fait dans un ultime espoir de rentrer en contact, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec Aram et Aurore ? Une façon de dire, dans le cas où Aram et Aurore entreraient effectivement en contact avec le livre, « nous pensons toujours à vous » ?

De toute façon, les résultats n'avaient pas été concluant, comme ils s'y étaient attendus. La reine des gérudo, Makeela Riju ne les avaient jamais recontactées à propos de leurs deux enfants et même la soi-disant lettre qu'avait reçue Laura avant sa séquestration n'avait rien apporté de neuf... Sauf peut-être des éléments qui, de toute manière, n'auraient servis à rien car faisant leurs apparitions trop tard.

Et encore, c'était sans compter sur cette histoire de miroir aussi... mais inutile de revenir là-dessus.

Avec soin, Link s'approcha de sa bien aimée qui ne réagissait presque plus à ses appels depuis plusieurs jours. Cela le plongeait dans un profond sentiment de malaise.

– Zelda..., fit-il lentement en se heurtant à un mur impénétrable. Ma chérie ?

Aucune réponse.

Dépité, Link soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre situé juste à côté de celui où se trouvait Zelda. Il n'osait pas vraiment s'asseoir à ces côtés car Zelda semblait avait avoir érigée une carapace imprenable.

Le mutisme de la reine était affolant. Quelques parts, les rôles venaient à nouveau de se renverser. Déjà par le passé, ce petit jeu, s'il pouvait le qualifier ainsi, avait duré durant tout le temps où ils se fréquentaient. Lui au début de sa relation avec la princesse alors qu'il n'était qu'un chevalier servant puis elle quand elle avait perdue espoir de faire éclore son pouvoir au tout début du carnage du Fléau. Par la suite, c'était lui qui s'est retourné vers son mutisme passé après la disparition de son fils et de sa première fille.

À présent, c'était Zelda qui se trouvait dans un état inquiétant et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle semblait avoir perdue espoir de retrouver les enfants qu'elle avait mis au monde, c'était au-delà du préoccupant.

Aucunes autres paroles ne furent échangées durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent. Link faisait attention aux bruits qui l'entourait par mesure de préoccupation. Héritage de son passé de héros vagabond dans l'immensité du royaume. Ses oreilles captaient tous ce qui les atteignaient. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'être intensément concentré et actuellement, il était surtout très affecté par la santé mentale de sa femme et cela affectait son propre moral car en plus de ça, il s'en voulait.

Pour Link, la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours avant reposait sur ses épaules... Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec Zelda bien sûr mais à chaque fois, elle restait muette comme une tombe. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras à plusieurs reprises mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet positif sur la reine. Même pas le moindre geste. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir agacé cependant, il se l'interdisait. C'était en parti sa faute si Laura se trouvait aujourd'hui entre les mains d'une folle et par Hylia, qu'est-ce qu'il stressait à l'idée d'imaginer sa fille vivre les pires souffrances. Cela lui donnait même envie de vomir... ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'en empêchait. C'était en quelque sorte sa punition...

Link soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Zelda... pardonne-moi encore s'il te plait...

Toujours la même absence de réaction de la part de la reine qui, toutefois, prit la peine de se retourner vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux inexpressifs. Zelda n'avait, depuis ces quelques jours, jamais confirmée ni démentit ce que lui disait Link et ce dernier ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

– Pourquoi tu t'excuses encore Link ?! Asséna-t-elle subitement d'une voix qui le frit frissonner.

C'était peut-être la première parole qu'elle prononçait de la journée.

– Parce que je considère que toute cela n'aurait pas pu se produire si je n'avais pas accepté cette femme en tant que chancelière ! répondit-il franchement en s'énervant contre lui-même.

– Arrête s'il te plait ! Arrête ! Cracha-t-elle cette fois. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir et tu le sais !

Le ton de la reine était dur, Link n'osa pas répondre car il voyait bien que Zelda était à présent dans une colère telle que cela l'empêchait de sincèrement hausser le volume de sa voix. Pourtant, cela n'enlevait en rien l'aspect glaciale et mordante de ses paroles. Et puis, elle n'avait pas tort, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que cette femme était non seulement celle qui allait détruire leur famille une nouvelle fois mais aussi celle qui avait orchestrée les évènements qui avait vu une centaine d'innocents périr dans les flammes. Mais s'il était aussi sévère envers lui-même, c'était parce que c'était sa nature.

– Zelda..., fit-il presque timidement. T'ai-je déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans ? Cette histoire qui s'est déroulé à Euzero...

– Plus ou moins...

Le ton cassant de Zelda le blessa. En même temps, vu que ça concernait une certaine personne...

Il sentit qu'il était temps de reparler d'un fait très important qui les concernaient tous les deux... d'une certaine manière.

– Laisse-moi te le rappeler alors si ça ne te dérange pas..., fit-il en attendant quelques secondes pour voir si Zelda réagissait négativement à cette affirmation, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Il reprit donc en choisissant avec soin les mots qu'il allait employer.

– Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai rencontré la chancelière... Nausicaa – merci à l'un de ses gardes qui a révélé par erreur son vrai prénom – il y a de cela vingt années. C'était peu après mon réveil dans le sanctuaire de la renaissance et bien avant que je retrouve ma mémoire et surtout les souvenirs qui nous concernaient toi et moi. Elle et moi, nous nous étions croisés dans un relais du nord-est d'Hyrule et je lui étais venu en aide pour apprivoiser un cheval qu'elle venait de louer. Ce n'était qu'un simple service mais elle s'était éclipsée avec un large sourire et en me remerciant. Nous nous sommes revus à peine quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle quêtait à nouveau de l'aide à Elimith cette fois. Apparemment – car cela reste toujours un mystère pour moi – elle avait involontairement causé un accident qui avait permis à tous les moutons du troupeau stationné dans le village de s'échapper. Naturellement, je m'étais porté volontaire pour l'aider une nouvelle fois, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie... enfin c'était surtout parce que ça m'offrait un excellent entraînement mais... bref, j'avais accepté !

Link essaya de capter une quelconque émotion sur le visage de sa femme mais il ne vit rien d'éclatant. Les yeux de la reine était profondément morne. Link, continua donc sur sa lancée.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés une troisième fois quelques semaines après, cette fois à Euzero, après que j'eu délivré Vah'Rudania. J'avais accepté une demande d'un commerçant qui voulait récupérer des matériaux sur des carcasses de gardien dans un marécage isolé. Nausicaa m'avait spontanément proposée son aide – une sorte de retour de politesse – et c'est ainsi que nous sommes allés chercher des pièces archéonique à deux. Mais comme tu le sais, cette petite mission a mal tournée car il restait des gardiens encore actifs. Je me suis laissé distraire comme un idiot et heureusement que Nausicaa est intervenu. Je ne sais sais toujours pas comment elle a fait mais elle avait neutralisé les monstres d'acier en quelques instants. Elle m'avait sauvée la vie dirait-on. Fort de cette expérience et de cette leçon, nous avons pris le chemin du retour pour ramener les précieux matériaux demandés. Arrivé dans le village, elle m'a invitée à aller boire un verre pour décompresser de cette journée particulièrement risquée. Bien sûr, après s'être lavé et soigné, cela va de soi. Nous nous étions donc retrouvé le soir-même dans une taverne fraichement ouverte et je crois qu'il n'est pas exagéré de dire que nous avons perdus le contrôle. Personne n'a forcé l'autre à quoique ce soit, je tiens à le repréciser, mais nous avons enchainés les chopes de bières, suffisamment en tout cas pour être débridé sans pour autant être dans un état alcoolisé dangereux. En fait, on s'était très bien entendu tout de suite et c'est ensuite que c'est parti en vrille... Étant chacun dans un état second, elle a d'abord commencé à me complimenter, me dire qu'elle me trouvait séduisant et j'ai répondu presque de la même manière. Au final, une sorte de tension sensuel puis érotique est monté entre nous et... la suite tu la connais.

– Vous avez fait couchés ensemble alors que vous vous connaissiez à peine ! Fit Zelda d'une voix moins agressive qu'il aurait cru.

Et même, elle était carrément dépourvue d'agressivité. Cela surprit Link quelque peu, lui qui s'attendait à un éclat de colère qui aurait été justifié.

– C'est ça oui, fit-il avec une pointe de gêne, mais même si nous nous étions laissé aller, il n'y avait pas de manipulation. Le matin venu, elle était aussi gênée que moi. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé faire ce genre de chose surtout que je n'ai jamais été du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui mais ce qui a été fait... est fait...

Visiblement, Zelda était encore assez lucide pour comprendre que l'aventure d'une nuit qu'il avait eue avec celle qui était devenue la chancelière du royaume puis la reine suite à son coup d'état n'avait justement été qu'une seule et unique aventure d'une nuit. Link connaissait Zelda pour savoir qu'elle ne mélangeait pas tout. Elle ne pouvait pas le juger sur quelque chose qu'il avait fait alors que sa mémoire lui faisait encore défaut. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Surtout qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'échange de sentiment entre lui et Zelda avant l'arrivée de Ganon dans leur royaume, preuve en était les quelques photos miraculeusement conservées qu'ils avaient gardés de cette époque-là. Link et Zelda s'aimaient déjà à l'époque et cette amour avait perduré à travers les nombreuses décennies. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, Zelda savait parfaitement (et n'émettait aucun doute) que Link l'aimait plus que tout et c'était un sentiment d'une réciprocité totale !

Mais forcément, Link savait qu'aborder ce sujet fâcheux ne réjouissait absolument pas sa femme et c'était plus que compréhensif. Néanmoins, il avait besoin de reposer les bases pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il comptait dire après. C'était là le but de ses monologues.

– Par la suite, cette femme a littéralement disparue de la surface d'Hyrule du jour au lendemain. Quand j'ai retrouvé assez de souvenirs pour me rappeler clairement de toi Zelda, cette femme a complétement disparu de mon esprit... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son retour avec l'objectif de nous détruire et encore, je l'avais accepté uniquement parce qu'elle avait démontré des aptitudes surprenantes dans la gestion d'un royaume.

Sur son banc naturel, la reine soupira.

– Très bien Link ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport qu'il y a entre cette « anecdote » et le fait que NOTRE deuxième fille se trouve entre les mains d'une psychopathe, tout comme le fait qu'elle est peut-être et surement la cause directe de la disparition de NOTRE fils et de NOTRE première fille ! Fit-elle en insistant sur le mot « notre ».

– Il n'y a pas réellement de rapport Zelda ! Seulement une unique certitude et une intuition qui me fait dire que Nausicaa ne tuera jamais Laura.

– Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?! Cria Zelda qui perdait soudain son sang-froid cette fois.

Link prit alors un ton se voulant calme et pourvu d'un maximum de raison.

– Parce que même si je l'ai connu très succinctement, j'ai la conviction qu'elle n'ira jamais jusqu'à enlever la vie de notre fille et même si ses paroles disent le contraire, cela peut être que du bluff... et puis... Laura n'est pas inapte à se défendre ne l'oublie pas. Nous n'avons pas passés plusieurs centaines d'heures à la former pour rien.

Zelda se renfrogna et détourna la tête. Son expression faisait peur à voir. Délicatement, Link quitta son tronc d'arbre et prit le risque de se positionner à côté de sa femme. Il savait mieux que quiconque que Zelda s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fuit plutôt que d'être resté aux côtés de sa plus jeune enfant.

– Zelda... Nous n'avions pas le choix ! Fit Link pour essayer de lui faire faire accepter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Nous sommes tous les deux effrayés à propos de l'avenir de notre fille mais nous serons plus utiles et plus à même de secourir Laura de l'extérieur du château qu'enfermés au fond des sous-sol. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous étions complétement encerclés et si je n'avais pas réussi à te raisonner, nous aurions finalement tous les deux foncés têtes baissées pour la sauver. Si cela avait été le cas, il est très fort probable que ces traîtres de soldat n'auraient pas hésités à nous pourfendre et à ce compte-là, cela aurait été beaucoup plus grave. Si nous étions restés Zelda, nous serions peut-être morts à l'heure qui l'est... mais ce n'est pas le cas et tant que nous serons en vie, nous pourrons agir pour reprendre Laura des mains de cette impératrice ! Les mots que je vais prononcer vont être difficiles à entendre mais si l'objectif de Nausicaa était de s'emparer de quelque chose que nous possédons, c'est une très bonne chose qu'elle... qu'elle n'ait que Laura entre ses mains..., fit Link en se sentant aussitôt horriblement mal d'avoir prononcé ses paroles. Si nous avions été tous les trois prisonniers, il n'y aurait eu personne pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin-là, or, nous avons tous les deux le pouvoir de prévenir nos alliés et de préparer une opération de sauvetage. Nous savons à qui nous avons à faire et nous savons de quoi ils sont capables d'un point de vue combatif ! Je te le répète Zelda, je doute sincèrement que l'objectif de l'impératrice soit, à terme, de... se débarrasser de Laura... Elle veut quelque chose mais je suis persuadé qu'elle évitera les complications parce que si son but avait réellement été de nous tuer tous les trois, elle l'aurait fait, bien avant et surtout silencieusement ! Et concernant la population, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche... Et si jamais Laura trouve une occasion de s'échapper d'elle-même, elle le fera... crois-moi !

– J'espère que..., fit Zelda en reniflant bruyamment car étant au bord des larmes. J'espère qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas... Laura je veux dire...

D'un geste se voulant réconfortant, Link prit Zelda dans ses bras et cette dernière se laissa faire.

– Laura est une fille très intelligente et je suis sûr que ses pensées seront plutôt de s'inquiéter pour nous deux avant de nous blâmer. Et de toute façon, dès que l'occasion se présentera, je serai aux premières loges pour dire à Nausicaa ce que je pense de ces honteuses manigances ! N'oublie pas ma chérie, nous connaissons le palais et le royaume beaucoup, beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

– Elle paiera ! Pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, elle paiera ! Déclara Zelda d'une voix tranchante avant de venir se blottir contre le torse de Link qui accepta le contact en resserrant ses bras.

Link ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits environnants.

Pourquoi cette femme s'était-elle un jour présentée devant-lui ? Pourquoi les circonstances les avaient fait se retrouver à deux reprises ensuite ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur destin se lie d'abord à Euzero et ensuite lorsqu'elle était revenue à Hyrule pour prendre un poste à responsabilité ? Quelles étaient les motivations profondes qui l'animait ? Il ne pouvait pas croire ses agissements uniquement tournés vers le mal et le désir de pouvoir. Que cherchait-elle à faire dans un royaume qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était encore sous le joug du Fléau Ganon ?! Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son pays natal ?

Mais il ne trouva aucunes réponses à ses questions précises. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont Link était sûr, c'était que cette femme : Nausicaa, était arrivée dans l'équation à un moment donné et que ce n'était pas par accident. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et insondable...

À voir ce que le destin allait leur réserver mais avant tout chose...

Ils devaient récupérer Laura et la mettre à l'abri, c'étaient leur priorité !

Ce soir-là, Zelda accepta de manger et les deux souverains s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu finalement !

* * *

 **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! Ah oui !**

 **Je ne savais pas comment terminer ce chapitre et puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait que Link et Zelda apparaissent à un moment donné dans cet arc. C'est à présent chose faite !**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire (Même ceux qui ne se manifestent pas) !**


	29. 28 : Hystoria

_Voyager ainsi dans les couloirs de cette immense bibliothèque qu'est la mémoire humaine est une expérience… particulière. Une déesse appelée Lythia m'a envoyé là. Libérée de toutes les mauvaises pensées immédiates, je redécouvre mon existence._

 _Et étrangement, cela me fait du bien…_

 _Je flotte dans une étendue sans fin composée d'images en tout genre. Je suis déconnectée de la réalité et il m'est impossible de réfléchir à tout ce qui se trouve en dehors de cette univers tiède._

 _C'est étrange d'avoir accès à tous ses propres souvenirs sans interruption, sans voile, sans déformation… Je ne suis moi-même pas sûr qu'une telle chose soit possible en temps normal mais je suppose que la nature divine est capable d'exploit qui dépasse la perception humaine…_

 _Ceci explique cela._

 _J'ai sombré dans un abysse lointain. Tellement lointain que rien ne peut s'en échapper. Celle qui porte le nom d'Hystoria allait disparaître et celle qui se nomme Harmonie n'allait jamais apparaître. C'était ce que la déesse m'avait annoncée et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle… mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'est pas question de faire venir l'ancienne ou la nouvelle fille que je suis._

 _Non !_

 _Celle qui allait bientôt immerger et faire la paix avec elle-même, c'était moi !_

 _Celle que je suis réellement._

 **O_o_O_o_O**

 _Hystoria._

 _C'est mon prénom !_

 _D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est celui que j'ai toujours porté._

 _Et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été seule._

 _Affreusement seule._

 _Je ne rêvais de rien, n'imaginais rien et n'espérais rien._

 _Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?_

 _Comment-ai-je pu être aveuglée à ce point ?_

 _Ma vie n'est qu'une illusion._

 _Mon existence n'a aucune substance, aucune matière,_

 _Elle n'est qu'une ombre solitaire à peine discernable et dépourvue de passion._

 _Tout le monde m'ignore,_

 _Tout le monde m'abandonne._

 _Je ne suis qu'une ombre nocturne,_

 _Noir sur noir._

 _Personne ne me voit, personne ne me comprends._

 _Personne ne sait que je suis là !_

 _Triste constat que voilà…_

 _Ma vie est comme on m'a nommé._

 _Une histoire…_

 _Mais une histoire qui n'est pas belle à raconter._

 _Voici ce que mon esprit a retenu de mon passé_

 _Voici toute la cruauté de mes souvenirs et de celle que je suis devenue pour un jour servir de pion sur un échiquier._

 _Sombre et terrifiante symphonie inachevée._

 _Qui malheureusement, je le crains, est loin de se terminer._

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Un formidable éclair zébra le ciel et un coup de tonnerre assourdissant transperça le silence des couloirs d'un des très récent bâtiment du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes. Un orage terrible persistait à déverser toute son animosité sur les murs blancs depuis des heures, sans répit. Il ne faisait pas totalement nuit mais les nuages noirs contribuaient à assombrir le paysage qui, à présent, n'avait plus rien d'attrayant. Cela faisait penser un décor abandonné, remplit d'esprits torturés et errants dans une prison immaculée de blancheur. Une blancheur qui n'avait rien de rassurante.

En cette fin d'après-midi, la tension était palpable. Nul ne savait pourquoi et nul ne cherchait à le savoir. Chacun préférait se concentrer sur ses tâches plutôt que d'accorder un temps soit peu d'intérêt à cette aura néfaste qui englobait leur corps et leurs nouait l'estomac.

Pour certains en revanche, cette sinistre ambiance avait bel et bien une origine et ce berceau trouvait sa place entre quatre murs, dans une section isolée du complexe où les très jeunes enfants passaient les heures nombreuses et intarissables de leur jeune existence. Une garderie, un pensionnat, chacun l'appelait comme il le souhaitait mais sa fonction demeurait clair et précise. L'endroit accueillait des êtres qui s'étaient retrouvés seuls par la force des choses. Des âmes sans parents qui avaient trouvés refuge en ce lieu si particulier. Ils ne pouvaient le concevoir mais ils étaient voués à devenir une corde supplémentaire à un arc déjà très bien équipé.

C'était cependant une véritable chance.

N'étant qu'une entité jeune et venant tout juste d'aménager dans ces nouveaux locaux, les Chevaliers Célestes n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine deux cents têtes, en comptant les quelques rares bambins qui séjournaient à l'abri des regards.

Parmi eux se trouvait une femme, une ancienne institutrice de l'académie de magie de Lyphalie, capitale de Lyranyann. Son nom Faine Esther, et son travail consistait à s'occuper de toutes ses petites têtes en bas âge. Elle n'était pas seule dans ce rôle mais elle était néanmoins la plus investie parmi ses collègues. Tous les jours, après ses entraînements matinaux, elle prenait la relève du personnel du matin pour sa tâche essentielle. Chaque journée se ressemblait, elle changeait les couches des plus jeunes, elles les nourrissaient aux horaires appropriés… en somme, elle veillait à leur bien-être au quotidien… Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle avait pris plaisir à cette mission et elle avait fini pas succomber aux charmes de ses charmants bambins. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'en plus, elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Une mère de substitution, voilà ce qu'elle était et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais tous les jours, elle faisait face à une petite fille aux cheveux dorés qui ne se comportait pas comme une enfant de son âge, c'est-à-dire une enfant de quatre ans. À vrai dire, s'était fortement inquiétant. Elle l'avait fait remarquer à ses collègues et à ses supérieurs mais on ignorait tout ce qui avait attrait à cette petite fille et elle n'avait, jusqu'à présent, obtenue aucune réponse. Faine n'était pas au fait de tous les secrets concernant cette enfant… cette dernière était obscure, dans tous les sens du terme. Fille de Reiyan à n'en pas douter car c'était ce qui était inscrit dans son dossier mais pourtant, et c'était là aussi un fait intriguant, toute trace de la mère était inexistante, comme parfaitement inconnue au bataillon.

Enfin bon, savoir avec qui Reiyan avait conçu cette enfant ne la regardait pas et de toute manière, elle ne préféra pas savoir. Elle avait trop de bambins à gérer et de responsabilités au sein du complexe pour accorder du temps à une investigation poussée.

Mais il y avait malgré tout quelque chose de sombre dans cette histoire car Faine approchait la petite fille avec bien plus de précaution qu'envers ses autres protégés. Un sentiment naturel et un instinct qui lui dictait de faire très, très attention à la moindre parole ou au moindre geste. Était-ce normal ? Sûrement que non !

Dehors, la tempête orageuse ne perdait pas en amplitude, le vent soufflait avec force, la pluie se déchaînait avec une violente intensité et les éclairs illuminaient les terres de l'organisation de leurs stries droites et complexe. C'était une journée bien particulière mais elle était teintée de mystère et cela ne faisait que confirmer les précautions qu'elle prenait... ou plutôt qu'elle allait prendre. Cela n'avait aucun sens bien sûr mais Faine ne pouvait s'abstenir de relier la petite fille à la tempête formidable qui avait lieu au même moment. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Impossible de le savoir.

Dans les couloirs presque déserts de ses locaux attitrés pour sa tâche journalière, Faine devait à présent se diriger vers la chambre de cette petite fille. Elle le redoutait, peut-être même plus que d'habitude. L'orage était un facteur qui démultipliait ses émotions et cela ne la rendait pas plus sereine bien au contraire. Oh bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais rien passé de foncièrement intriguant avec la petite fille, pas directement en tout cas mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait ordonner à ses sens de ne pas être en alerte. Elle le sentait émanant de l'enfant, une entité qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré pour semer le chaos. Un constat froid et terrifiant auquel elle faisait face tous les jours… Pourtant, rien ne s'était jamais produit… ou du moins pas encore.

Était-ce dû à l'âge beaucoup trop faible de la petite ? Si oui, qu'allait-il se passer dans les années à venir ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait l'écouter quand Faine disait que cette enfant n'était pas « normale » ?

Faine traversa la pièce de vie du pensionnat qui fut soudain illuminée par un formidable éclair, suivit d'un puissant coup de canon qui se répercuta sur les murs, créant une symphonie macabre. Elle sursauta inconsciemment, prise de surprise par cet évènement qui pourtant durait depuis des heures. Quelle orage interminable et inhabituel… Elle ne devait pas se laisser surprendre ainsi, c'était…

Une voix enfantine la coupa dans ses pensées.

– Owage !

Faine sursauta de plus belle en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix et sans vraiment sans rendre compte sur le coup, une sueur froide descendit lentement son dos. Elle se rattrapa néanmoins en affichant un calme de façade. Ce problème qu'avait cette enfant pour articuler les « r » était attendrissant mais cet aspect mignon rendait l'atmosphère encore plus sinistre en compensation.

Au beau milieu du labyrinthe de fauteuil, de jouet, de coussin et de tapis, se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Cheveux qui commençaient tout juste à onduler le long du visage de la petite comme des vagues marines. Assise sur ses genoux, elle regardait en direction des fenêtres en s'exclamant de nouveau quand d'autres figures géométriques de plusieurs milliers de volts traversèrent le ciel noirâtre.

Malgré elle, cela arracha à frisson à Faine. Normalement, la petite devait être dans sa chambre, pas dans cette pièce, seule…

– Tonnewe, déclara la petite de sa petite voix cristalline en agitant les bras.

Bon dieu, mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle devait être dans sa chambre en attendant son arrivé.

– Hystoria ! Appela doucement Faine en retenant au mieux les tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir.

Aucune réponse.

– C'est beau, owage ! Fit encore Hystoria en pointant la fenêtre de sa petite main.

L'enfant ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de Faine.

Avec une infime lenteur, pour éviter tout mouvement brusque en réponse, Faine alla s'asseoir à coté de sa protégée. Avec des gestes on ne peut plus maternel, Faine prit une mèche des cheveux d'Hystoria entre ses doigts pour la déplacer ailleurs. Elle ne souhaitait pas comprendre davantage la raison qui avait amenée cette singulière situation. Non, Faine préféra rentrer dans le « jeu » d'Hystoria. C'était là, et elle l'avait appris à force, la meilleure façon de dialoguer avec elle.

– Maman ? Fit la concernée en se tournant vers sa « nourrice ».

– Oui ma chérie ? Répondit Faine sur un ton rassurant (qui la rassura d'ailleurs elle-même) en se sentant absorbé par les yeux améthyste d'Hystoria…

Ce regard… Cette petite fille avait une emprise sur elle inimaginable.

C'était là l'une des raisons principales à ses hésitations à s'occuper d'Hystoria, âgée alors d'un peu plus de quarante-huit mois. La petite exerçait une sorte de pression involontaire qui semblait juger toutes les personnes qui croisaient ses iris violettes. Mais le pire la concernant, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Normal pour son âge cela dit. Pourtant, Hystoria continuait à être une enfant toute mignonne alors qu'elle transpirait la solitude, la détresse et la souffrance. Et il était inutile de s'attarder sur le fait qu'Hystoria était la seule à appeler Faine maman, ou plutôt, Faine était la seule à se faire appeler comme ça.

Depuis les premières nuits où elle avait veillée sur la petite fille, celle-ci s'était mis en tête de considérer Faine comme sa mère. Pour la concernée, cela la remplissait de chagrin car non seulement elle n'était pas la mère d'Hystoria, mais en plus elle n'avait pas le cran de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune femme qui s'occupait d'enfants parce que son devoir actuel lui demandait de le faire. Hystoria était beaucoup trop jeune pour saisir qu'elle n'avait pas sa mère biologique à ses côtés et elle comprendrait encore moins que Faine se mette subitement à se faire distante. Pourtant, cela arrivera bien un jour et ce n'était pas réjouissant.

Non, impossible d'envisager une telle solution. Faine ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était inhumain. Déjà que le chef des Chevaliers Célestes n'accomplissait pas beaucoup son devoir de père… Si en plus, elle brisait le lien qui l'unissait, malgré elle, à Hystoria… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, ça serait trop cruelle. Autant pour elle que pour la petite… surtout pour la petite.

– Maman ? Pouwquoi il y a owage ? Fit enfin Hystoria avec une expression toute mignonne d'une enfant qui se posait une vraie question existentielle.

Faine lui caressa la tête tout en réfléchissant. C'était quand même un casse-tête d'expliquer les phénomènes météorologiques à une enfant de même pas cinq ans.

– Eh bien tu sais, c'est quelque chose de naturelle qui arrive parfois, fit-elle tranquillement en continuant ses mouvements horizontaux de sa main gauche. Quand il n'y a pas de soleil, il y a des nuages ou de la pluie. À certaines occasions, il arrive que des orages éclatent sans prévenir. Il suffit qu'il fasse un peu chaud et…

Un nouveau fracas résonna dans la pièce et Hystoria cria cette fois !

– Monstwe !

Désemparée durant un court instant, Faine reprit néanmoins ses esprits et observa Hystoria pointer du doigt, d'un air affolé, quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol. La nourrice se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué mais ne vit rien. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne fit face à Hystoria pour la questionner, un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce et une projection composée de plusieurs traits perpendiculaires apparue sur un des tapis. Tout de suite, Faine capta qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une ombre crée par un objet qui avait fait obstacle à la lumière produit par l'éclair. Mais il ne s'agissait de rien d'affreux car en suivant l'angle de l'ombre qui était apparue Faine en déduisit que c'était un jouet en forme de bateau, posé sur la bordure de la fenêtre qui avait provoqué cette apparition, aux yeux de la petite fille, fantomatique.

Cela frappa l'esprit de Faine comme une question sans réponse. Pourquoi Hystoria avait-elle eu ci peur ? Enfin bon, la priorité n'était pas aux mystères mais à réconforter la petite fille. C'était son devoir avant tout et elle avait tout le temps d'y penser au cours de la soirée.

Faine rassura Hystoria en la serrant dans ses bras avec beaucoup de soin. Cependant, Faine ressentit encore plus fort cette sensation de malaise. Elle sentait le cœur de la petite fille battre plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumer. Preuve en était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. La petite fille était fascinée par les orages quand il y en avait pourtant, elle avait eu peur d'une simple ombre ? Un éclair aurait frappé un arbre et l'aurait enflammé, elle aurait compris mais ça… Enfin, Hystoria n'était qu'une enfant et était donc facilement influençable par ce qui l'entourait, pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Faine d'être intriguée.

Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation que le jouet en forme de navire avait indirectement produit une ombre pas si anodine que cela au yeux d'Hystoria ?

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Mais quelle empotée celle-là !

Dans un élan de rage, l'homme ne put se retenir d'hurler au visage de sa pauvre aspirante.

– Tu es la honte des Chevaliers Célestes Hystoria ! Je n'ai jamais vu pire que ta maladresse et tes pleurnicheries à répétition ! Tu es la fille d'un grand homme nom de dieu ! Aies au moins la décence de ne pas lui faire honte !

Timidement et en se confondant en excuse multiple, Hystoria se redressa en grimaçant de douleur. Sa cheville droite la lançait abominablement et elle était couverte d'ecchymoses. De plus, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête à force d'être la cible de remontrance. Elle avait, sans le vouloir, fait tomber un vase assez gros et lourd qui, par extension était venu fendre le support qui retenait la corde qui retenait elle-même une poutre où était accroché de multiples cibles.

Mais le système était tombé… la poutre était de travers et même si les cibles n'avaient strictement rien, la structure n'était plus utilisable… Un sacré problème puisque ses autres « camarades » pratiquaient sur cet atelier avec ces cibles là…

Hystoria n'osa pas croiser le regard de celui qui lui faisait vivre un vrai tourment depuis maintenant deux semaines.

– Pardon, balbutia-t-elle. Excusez-moi, je…

– Je ne te le fais pas dire fillette ! S'écria de nouveau le maître d'arme d'une voix sévère et grave. Tu m'emmerdes profondément, tu le sais ça ?

– S'il vous plait, pardon…

– Assez !

Hystoria sursauta encore une fois en entendant le poing de son maître d'arme taper férocement contre une armure en métal posée juste à côté de lui. Il semblait ne pas prendre plaisir à élever la voix mais ses yeux reflétaient tout la colère et le mépris qu'il éprouvait à Hystoria.

– Déjà que je n'étais pas heureux d'apprendre que j'allais t'avoir dans mes pattes mais en plus tu passes ton temps à ridiculiser ce lieu si prestigieux avec ton incompétence. Maintenant écoute moi bien idiote ! Tu vas retourner dans ton coin pratiquer les mouvements que tes camarades maîtrisent déjà depuis une semaine et tu vas me foutre la paix avec tes conneries jusqu'à que je juge que tu sois apte à passer à un niveau supérieur. Et puisque tu t'entêtes à faire des bêtises toutes les cinq minutes, je pense que ta séance va se rallonger d'une ou deux autres heures supplémentaires…

– Non s'il vous plait je…

– SILENCE !

Le ton était catégorique et mordant. Tous la regardaient à présent et les expressions qu'elle vit sur leurs visages lui firent très mal. Ils passaient leurs temps à la considérer comme une moins que rien et ils ne loupaient pas une occasion pour la rabaisser sous prétexte qu'elle était une potiche qui passait son temps à pleurer… sans compter qu'elle était la fille du dirigeant de l'organisation.

Elle n'osa pas luter. Résigné à son sort, Hystoria prit sa petite épée en bois dans sa main et partit dans sa zone d'entraînement à l'écart des autres aspirants, tout en versant quelques larmes.

Pourquoi lui avait-on imposé cette initiation aussi tôt ? Elle n'avait que sept ans et elle avait globalement deux ans de moins que les autres enfants. Elle était trop jeune et pourtant…

Effectivement, on la laissa tranquille. Personnes ne s'intéressa un tant soit peu à elle. Comme d'habitude depuis ses débuts deux semaines plus tôt, on ne vérifia même pas si ce qu'elle faisait était correct d'un niveau technique. On la laissait s'épuiser… et on n'hésitait pas à lui balancer des provocations ou des paroles blessantes…

Et tout ça pendant deux heures supplémentaires de temps.

Cent cinquante minutes pendant lesquelles elle répéta les mêmes mouvements qui ne voulaient pas définitivement s'inscrire dans ses bras. Cent cinquante minutes de souffrance à travailler sans relâche pour ne pas subir une énième remontrance. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on à vouloir faire d'elle une guerrière ? Elle avait horreur des armes et elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ces objets froids. De plus, une peur instinctive naissait à chaque fois qu'une poignée métallique passait entre ses petits doigts mais elle n'en connaissait pas la provenance. Elle n'avait pas le loisir de réfléchir à cela car déjà occupé à éviter de décevoir son maître… et accessoirement, son père.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était jouer ou lire des histoires. Elle aurait même préférée faire des devoirs supplémentaires que d'être débout là, à manier un stupide bout de bois. En plus, elle avait été de nouveau montrée du doigt pour son incompétence. Son père n'allait pas être content en apprenant sa bêtise et elle frémissait déjà à l'idée de devoir le croiser. Ce n'était jamais un bon moment quand elle se trouvait avec lui… et elle en frémissait déjà d'angoisse.

Reiyan lui faisait peur. Tout le monde lui faisait peur et elle n'était pas comme les autres. Hystoria n'avait que sept ans et demi et elle comprenait déjà qu'elle était différente. On la prenait pour la honte des Chevaliers Célestes, gâchant la chance inouïe d'être la fille d'un grand homme.

Mais à qui pouvait-elle se confier ? Elle était seule.

Faine s'était montrée de plus en plus froide et distante envers elle ces derniers temps et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Hystoria voulait se réfugier dans ses bras mais elle n'arrivait jamais à la croiser. Impossible de la voir. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Pourquoi Faine l'ignorait-elle aussi ?

Elle se rappelait les moments passés en sa compagnie les soirs d'orages, lorsque les éclairs zébraient le ciel pour former de magnifiques compositions visuelles. Les souvenirs étaient flous mais bien présent… Si ça se trouvait, elle s'était peut-être mal comportée ou avait fait une bêtise… Après tout, elle ne faisait que causer des dégâts partout où elle allait.

C'était surement pour ça que tous les gens du pensionnat n'étaient plus aussi attentionnés avec elle. Elle avait dû les contrarier d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La nuit était désormais tombée.

Son maître d'arme ne réapparu pas. Alors qu'elle s'entraînait de manière désespérée en priant pour que cette torture cesse, un simple garde lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait partir. Même pas un commentaire sur ses efforts, rien… mais c'était devenu une habitude de ne jamais recevoir de compliment…

Ni une ni deux, elle posa son morceau de bois sur une caisse, enleva ses maigres protections et courut du mieux qu'elle le pu vers la sortie. Un objectif difficile à atteindre. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus et elle tremblait de faim, de soif et de fatigue.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans les couloirs, quelle heure était-il ? Tout en haletant et trempée jusqu'aux os de la tête aux pieds, Hystoria se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le réfectoire. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en sentant sa vision se brouiller, signe qu'elle allait bientôt faire un malaise. Elle entra sans conviction dans ledit réfectoire toutefois et sans faire attention aux quelques mercenaires qui traînaient là à jouer au dé. D'ailleurs, il était fort probable qu'on ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. Il fallait dire que sa petite taille et la finesse de son corps d'enfant n'y était pas étranger et même ses cheveux blonds n'y pouvaient rien.

Elle était invisible, même sous la lumière des torches.

Hystoria se dirigea donc vers la réserve, le ventre grondant et une appréhension certaine dans le regard…

Mais malgré sa préparation mentale, la déception fut quand même immense. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du pain, une tranche de bœuf séché et une pomme… une pomme Astra de surcroit, la variété qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout. Cependant, vu la couleur, le fruit était trop mûr. Hystoria le prit quand même car il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Penaude face à ce triste repas, Hystoria prit néanmoins tous les éléments restants dans ses petits bras tremblants. Elle avait faim et puis… elle avait l'habitude de manger « les restes » au diner. Elle mangeait très bien au déjeuner de midi heureusement mais c'était là son seul repas consistant.

Malgré tout, elle trouva en sortant, sur une petite cagette, une carafe d'eau à peu près pleine. Elle regarda dedans en angoissant mais fort heureusement, il n'y avait que de l'eau inodore et transparente. La carafe n'avait visiblement pas servi ce soir. À défaut de pouvoir manger à sa convenance, elle allait au moins étancher sa soif.

On ne s'intéressa pas davantage à elle lorsqu'elle prit le chemin inverse et heureusement. Les gens étaient parfois méchants avec elle. On la traitait de tellement de noms… Maigrichonne, pleureuse, ignorante… C'était tellement blessant… mais l'habitude faisait qu'elle considérait cela comme normal. On la voyait sans doute comme un animal qui subsistait à ses besoins du mieux qu'il le pouvait…

Elle n'était pas à la hauteur et elle avait une peur morbide de contrarier son père. Elle se jugeait comme étant une petite fille à part mais peut-être était-ce à cause d'elle, tout simplement. Cette pensée baissa encore un peu son estime de soi (bien qu'elle ne pût pas saisir ce que c'était réellement du haut de ses sept ans).

Les provisions dans les bras, Hystoria sortit du bâtiment et entreprit de traverser le complexe en diagonal, dans la nuit noire, pour rejoindre sa chambre, endroit où elle allait manger, dans son coin, seule. Puis elle irait se coucher sans aucune manifestation d'affection… avant de s'endormir, seule. Ensuite une nouvelle journée commencerait le lendemain…

Et ainsi de suite.

En étant toujours de plus en plus seule…

 **O_o_O_o_O**

 _Un formidable éclair zébra le ciel et les flancs des collines avoisinantes au sud du lac Hylia s'illuminèrent de concert. La tempête était affreuse la pluie tombait sans discontinuer et le vent soufflait avec une violence inouïe._

 _Toute cette vision n'était qu'apocalypse, inutile d'être divin pour le deviner._

 _Telle était mon souvenir de cet évènement teinté de rouge et de cruauté…_

 _Je ne pouvais pas savoir à l'époque que tout n'était qu'orchestration !_

 _Une mise en scène macabre pour me guider encore plus loin dans les limbes de l'obéissance et des funestes arcanes._

 _À dix ans, ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournent._

 _Je n'étais plus la petite fille sombre et lugubre qui hantait son pensionnat par sa simple présence. Je n'étais plus l'enfant rabaissée, pleurnicheuse, incompétente et livrée à elle-même qui essayait d'apprendre..._

 _Par la force des choses, tout avait changé…_

 _À cette époque, on ne me voyait plus comme une souffre-douleur… à vrai dire, on me craignait…_

 _On me craignait tellement que j'avais eu le droit à la plus grande intention qui soit pour éviter une éventuelle complication. On me souriait, on veillait à ce que je ne manque de rien…_

 _Oui… On me dorlotait pour retenir la bête retenir la louve prête à bondir sur sa proie déjà toute trouvée. De la solitude, j'étais passé à un statut autrement plus flatteur mais malgré tout…_

 _Et mon subconscient le savait lui._

 _La vérité n'était pas face à moi._

 _Elle était ailleurs et on faisait tout pour me la cacher._

 _Ainsi, mon âme avait déjà compris. Il savait déjà que tout n'était que façade. Rien n'était vrai, c'était évident que rien ne pouvait être vrai. Pas après ce que j'avais puérilement accepté de subir !_

 _Pourtant…_

 _La bêtise humaine atteignait des degrés tels… Contre tout attente j'y ai cru, naïvement…_

 _Bêtement !_

 _Et j'ai sombré… comme ce qu'on avait attendu de ma part._

 _Mais j'étais insouciante, autant que pouvait l'être une petite fille parfaitement inconsciente des dégâts qu'elle causait et laissait derrière elle. Qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autre à part écouter la seule personne qui prenait la peine de m'écouter… à savoir moi-même ?_

 _Mais tout ceci n'a plus réellement d'importance à présent._

 _Je me rappelle très bien ce jour-là ! Il s'agit d'un souvenir marquant de cette transition entre l'enfance et le monde adulte sans passer par la case nommée « Adolescence »._

 _Les vagues de pluies, les bourrasques, les éclairs et le tonnerre… Les ténèbres._

 _Ce pauvre village qui n'avait finalement rien demandé et qui ne voulait de mal à personne._

 _Ce sauvetage à Mysteny n'était qu'une sinistre illusion._

 _Mes supérieurs avaient monté l'attaque délibérément._

 _Pour que nous puissions débarquer en héros derrière._

 _Notre objectif ? Détruire des êtres humains qui étaient contre mon soi-disant père. Aucune justification ne pouvait porter cette volonté abjecte d'ôter la vie à des êtres humains de cette façon et pourtant nous l'avons fait._

 _J'ai pris part à cette mission en tant que jeune guerrière… On m'avait enfin accepté depuis peu dans les rangs des unités d'élites des Chevaliers Célestes. Débarrassée des préjugés et des airs méprisants, j'avais acquis une certaine notoriété…_

 _Mais à présent, je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une récompense empoisonnée, aussi bien dans la forme que dans le fond._

 _J'ai eu cette capacité de me transformer en louve. Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé mais c'est arrivé, aussi soudainement qu'une pomme qui tombe de son arbre suite à une bourrasque aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. J'arrivais à manier mon épée convenablement mais cela n'était qu'une option que j'employais par peur d'avoir à faire appel à la louve. L'animal qui sommeillait en moi suffisait amplement à lui-même. Il attendait, patiemment, les crocs prêts à mordre jusqu'au sang._

 _Cette transformation d'ailleurs, quel horrible instant… mais à la fois quel moment exaltant. Un tel sentiment de puissance… Étais-je déjà folle à l'époque ? La certitude ne me trompait pas._

 _Tout comme le fait d'avoir ressenti envers et contre tous, un terrible sentiment de détresse après coup. Je me suis sentit tellement mal et souillé…_

 _Et la raison en était extrêmement simple._

 _Ces pauvres gens, les habitants de ce village nommé Mysteny, anciens Lyrannien pour une raison que j'ignore... Ces gens-là, ils n'avaient jamais touché une arme pour la plupart. Avoir trouvé refuge sur cette terre sainte qu'était Hyrule avait déjà été un si grand exploit… et une excellente idée en soi, je ne pouvais décemment pas dire le contraire._

 _Mais quoi qu'il en soit…_

 _Ils devaient disparaître de la surface de la terre._

 _À jamais !_

 _Les ordres étaient les ordres et il était inenvisageable que je refuse ces ordres. La lâcheté et la désobéissance ne faisaient pas partis du dictionnaire des Chevaliers Célestes._

 _Reiyan nous en avait parlé. Nos « ennemis » n'était que des gens comme vous et moi, mais opposés à lui, et également partisans d'une femme contre qui Reiyan entretenait une haine viscérale._

 _Mais était-ce aussi étrange que cela ?_

 _Dans notre monde, ou de ce qu'il en reste, tout n'est que lutte de pouvoir, lutte pour l'avenir, pour un domaine… Les mariages arrangés étaient légion mais les discordent étaient proportionnellement aussi nombreuses… Tous servaient leurs propres intérêts au détriment d'un but commun._

 _Peut-être que toute cette histoire tire son origine d'une querelle qui aurait mal tourné._

 _Étais_ _-je en quelque sorte impliqué ?_

 _C'est une vraie question qui, à présent, me hante l'esprit moi, Hystoria, ou d'après une certaine déesse, Harmonie vel Estelle… qu'avais-je à voir là-dedans ?_

 _À cet instant, devant mes yeux, un formidable éclair zébra le ciel et les flancs des collines avoisinantes au sud du lac Hylia s'illuminèrent de concert à nouveau._

 _Mes pensées replongèrent dans l'abîme._

 _Quelques maléfices et un détestable stratagème eurent suffi._

 _Nous avons indirectement attaqué des êtres humains qui étaient contre les pratiques de Reiyan, contre ses manigances… contre son pouvoir. Nous les avons tué pour le simple fait qu'ils existaient…_

 _Et ils n'en avaient même pas conscience._

 _Nous avons procédé à diverses actions visant à diriger les quelques camps de monstre qu'il restait à Hyrule contre ces gens-là… avant de nous-même « intervenir »._

 _La suite fut innommable._

 _Une horreur sans nom, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _Des dizaines de familles désarmés et inaptes à se défendre… massacrés !_

 _Et par la suite, nous sommes arrivés dans les flammes et les débris. Mes pulsions de prédatrice se sont enclenchées à cette sombre vision de l'enfer. La louve qui dormait en moi à retranscrit sa rage de la meilleure des manières… en déchiquetant tout ce qu'il traînait de vivant ou non (sans toucher aux corps humains)._

 _Les monstres que nous avions manipulés furent ainsi anéantis, au prix de la naissance d'une nouvelle entité… peut-être plus dangereuse encore que la « menace » que représentait ces pauvres gens._

 _Mais c'était pour le bien de notre communauté. Pour le bien de nos idées… Pour que les plans de Reiyan puissent voir le jour en toute liberté…_

 _Quels arguments grotesques. Des paroles proférées pour justifier un acte déplorable… Le terme lui-même est abjecte tellement il est faible…_

 _Je n'avais que dix ans et, aujourd'hui, dans la bulle de mon subconscient, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu accomplir une telle chose._

 _Une enfant normale n'a pas à faire ça !_

 _Une fille ayant vécu cent-vingt mois n'a normalement pas la capacité de supporter un tel cauchemar !_

 _Ni même de prendre par à l'horreur des affrontements._

 _Ni-même se battre… et encore moins se transformer en louve._

 _Je n'étais pas normale ! Je ne pouvais pas prétendre être normale ! Le concevoir me soulevait des hauts de cœur._

 _Depuis ce jour empreint du tonnerre, de la pluie diluvienne, des flammes et des corps sans vies, tout a changé…_

 _Et moi, Hystoria, j'ai été plongée dans ce chaos-là, dans cette lutte infernale qui n'avait aucun sens._

 _Je n'avais que dix ans. Je n'étais même pas une adolescente !_

 _Mais j'étais déjà devenu un monstre…_

 _Une véritable démone prête à tout pour satisfaire un homme qui se faisait appeler père. Cet homme qui, en réalité, n'était peut-être pas mon géniteur réel._

 _Et je le crois de moins en moins… grâce aux paroles de la déesse qui m'a envoyé dans cet univers parallèle._

 _Pourtant…_

 _J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste… Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'impact que cela allait produire dans le futur._

 _Après ces évènements traumatisants, nous étions restés en planque non loin pour nous assurer que rien ne permettrait de remonter jusqu'à nous…_

 _En secret, tapis dans l'ombre comme une prédatrice prête à sauter sur sa victime, j'ai pu apercevoir un dénommé Link et une dénommée Zelda. Le roi et la reine d'Hyrule en personne. Un honneur en soi mais outre le fait que des survivants eurent été découvert (à notre grande surprise), ce n'était pas ça qui m'eut laissé une trace indélébile._

 _Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une sensation étrange m'avait traversé en voyant ce couple royal, comme si j'avais identifié une particularité à même de me guider vers une part de moi-même, comme un carnivore attiré par l'odeur du sang. Mais pas pour boire ce sang justement… plus pour retrouver quelque chose qui lui appartenait… en quelque sorte._

 _Depuis ce jour, je n'avais eu qu'une seule idée en tête…_

 _L'idée la plus ténébreuse et la plus immorale de ma jeune existence._

 _Je n'avais que dix ans, mais je pensais déjà comme une tueuse, élaborant les plus vils stratagèmes pour m'approprier un bien dépassant de loin ce que j'aurais pu espérer obtenir dans mes rêves les plus fous._

 _Je ne voulais plus être seule._

 _Lors d'un déplacement en infiltration au sein d'Hyrule, j'ai pu voir d'assez prêt les trois enfants royaux Aram, Aurore et Laura._

 _J'ai tout de suite été attiré par eux, d'une manière inexplicable et soudaine._

 _Mais c'était plus que cela…_

 _C'était un appel ! Un besoin immédiat !_

 _Un sombre désir…_

 _Tellement sombre qu'il allait me détruire._

 _À l'époque je ne pensais pas à mal… Je ne voulais pas détruire des cœurs et je ne voulais pas déchirer une famille parce que j'allais accomplir… La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de sortir de ma bulle d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ainsi ne plus apparaître comme une faible !_

 _C'était réellement le désir qui me guidait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre._

 _Mais bien entendu, cela n'enlevait en rien l'atrocité de l'acte que j'allais commette…_

 _C'est ainsi que cette sinistre idée m'est venu._

 _Je voulais Aram._

 _Je voulais Aurore._

 _Je voulais Laura._

 _Et j'allais tout faire pour y parvenir !_

 _Quitte à être le pire monstre que l'histoire ait connu…_

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Les préparatifs étaient terminés.

Du haut de ses douze ans, Hystoria se repassa mentalement et soigneusement les détails de l'opération, comme on lui avait appris. Elle avait bien conscience de réaliser le travail de personnes plus âgés mais elle avait tant envie que son plan réussisse. Elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Qui plus est, on ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix. Son esprit devait se former à la stratégie et aux tactiques. Deux domaines très proches mais non similaire.

Par ailleurs, personne ne lui venait en aide. Hystoria prenait la tâche naturellement comme si elle avait toujours accompli cette besogne là. Beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était pas là, la place qu'elle devait occuper. On la voyait plutôt jouer encore aux poupées ou passer son temps avec des précepteurs dans l'optique de la gaver de connaissances. Pourtant, les élites associées à l'unité d'Hystoria, avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence que cette petite blonde qu'ils côtoyait cachait bien son jeu derrière son apparence juvénile et son charme déjà plus qu'évident. C'était même allé au-delà car certains avaient pris peur en voyait une gamine de douze ans prendre les rênes d'une telle opération avec autant d'efficacité. Oui, quelque uns avaient été choqué de la voir prendre la place de quelqu'un plus ancien en grade. Au niveau hiérarchique, Hystoria n'était rien dans l'organisation des Chevaliers Célestes et pourtant, d'après l'avis de ses subordonnées au minimum deux fois plus vieux qu'elle, elle démontrait un talent invraisemblable pour la création à partir de zéro de tactiques audacieuses et terriblement efficace. C'était anormal de posséder une telle maîtrise à un âge si jeune et le fait qu'Hystoria soit en plus capable de se transformer en une louve au pelage dorée n'arrangeait rien. Elle était beaucoup trop puissante par rapport à sa jeunesse. Cependant, la jalousie devant une telle force de la nature n'avait pas sa place et les soldats de l'unité d'Hystoria l'avaient très vite compris. Ils ne pouvaient pas être jaloux car ils étaient intimidés en la présence de la blonde. Celle-ci dégageait une telle animalité sauvage que la seule option envisageable pour ne pas créer une situation discordante était de simplement se comporter aussi normalement que possible.

Un exercice difficile quand une paire d'yeux améthystes vous fixait avec une intensité absolument bouleversante.

Mais pour autant, personne n'arrivait à déceler l'illusion derrière l'apparence frêle de la jeune blonde.

Hystoria elle-même n'avait pas conscience d'intimider autant ses propres subordonnés et à vrai dire, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle n'accordait aucun regard attentif aux émotions qui l'entouraient de toutes parts. Tout ce qui lui importait était que son plan réussisse. Il était complexe et culotté mais les chances de réussite étaient horriblement élevées.

Et cela la stimulait, car bientôt, elle allait avoir des amis…

Fruit d'une existence passée dans une profonde solitude, Hystoria avait développé une envie dévorante pour les relations sociales. Un besoin inassouvi jusqu'à présent et l'occasion se présentait enfin pour obtenir ce droit d'être quelqu'un de normal ! Elle ne supportait plus de se sentir seule au monde…

Pour parvenir à son but, le travail que cela demandait était fastidieux et seule la théorie avait fini par être concrétisée sur des feuilles de papiers. Si tout se passait bien, elle aurait à sa disposition les trois enfants royaux, les héritiers de la couronne, pour elle toute seule… enfin presque. En réalité, c'est une récompense indirecte qu'elle allait obtenir car les trois enfants allaient servir à un projet que son père avait mentionné à une brève prise de parole. Mais toujours était-il que ces émotions avaient basculées rien que d'imaginer sa solitude s'envoler de façon définitive ! Elle allait apporter son aide à Reiyan, son père, et le simple fait de savoir qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus être un poids mort la rendait toute légère…

Elle rêvait tellement d'être complimentée par son père ! Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour en arriver là.

À présent, elle était une guerrière, une vraie ! Quel sentiment d'allégresse…

Et puis, elle était certaine que ses prochains nouveaux amis sauront se montrer obéissant avec elle. Elle y veillerait ! Hors de question de perdre de pareils compagnons ! Ah ça non !

Car depuis le jour où elles les avaient vu, lors d'une cérémonie dans la citadelle où elle s'était discrètement faufilée, elle nourrissait une envie dévorante les concernant. Quelque chose l'appelait, lui demandait de se rapprocher d'eux ! Quoi de mieux que de les faire venir directement chez elle ? Ils s'y plairont, c'était une certitude car elle avait tout prévu avec minutie. Son père avait même fait réaménager une bâtisse jusqu'alors abandonnée pour elle et ses futurs occupants. À cette nouvelle, Hystoria avait même pensée à commander à l'avance pleins de pâtisserie pour que ces nouveaux camarades se sentent bien dans leur nouvelle maison.

Hystoria eut un petit rire discret en enfantin.

Et ce qu'elle avait prévue dans son plan génial empêchait tout bain de sang et elle s'en réjouissait par ailleurs. Cela fera une tâche bien difficile à nettoyer dans l'esprit des enfants qui allaient bientôt changer de toit. Cependant, comme elle avait appris à le savoir, si la théorie était une chose simple, la pratique était une chose autrement plus compliquée.

Enfin bon, cela n'allait pas être évident d'arracher des enfants à leurs parents mais en s'y prenant bien… La subtilité était d'or et déjà de mise et tout ne pouvait que bien se passer… à une exception près !

Le plan ne mentionnait aucunement la venue d'un groupe extérieur aux Chevaliers Célestes ! Personne dans l'unité d'Hystoria, elle-même comprit, ne savait quoique ce soit sur le sujet. Cela avait été une surprise totale et ils ne connaissaient pas la teneur de l'implication de ce mystérieux groupe sortit de nulle part. Ça chiffonnait fortement Hystoria. Reiyan avait imposé la venue de ces hommes et femmes, sans demander l'avis de ses propres troupes et encore moins de sa propre fille, elle qui avait presque tous manigancée depuis le début.

On lui avait transmis l'ordre de ne pas interférer dans les mouvements de la mystérieuse unité tout en se focalisant sur la réussite du plan d'Hystoria. C'était la priorité. Les « mercenaires » dont l'identité était tenue secrète étaient déjà infiltrés dans le château et ils n'agiraient qu'en tant qu'espion…

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'elle avait compris de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu du messager quelques jours plus tôt.

Hystoria se repassa une énième fois les détails du plan en tête en commençant par le tout début.

Premièrement, faire croire à des agressions impliquant des personnes étrangères à Hyrule ! Les Chevaliers Célestes s'employaient depuis un moment à pratiquer des attaques dans la plaine sud, est et ouest du royaume sans chercher à occasionner des blessures mortelles. Ce n'était pas l'objectif. Avec l'aide des sections de recherches scientifiques des Chevaliers Célestes, ils avaient mis au point un poison faisant oublier aux victimes les derniers instants pendant et précédant l'agression. Appliquée sur les lames ou injectée après-coup, c'était la méthode rapide et sûre pour créer la confusion dans les rangs hyliens.

Deuxièmement, et c'était sans doute là l'étape la plus délicate à franchir… Ils devaient faire en sorte que la sécurité se porte davantage sur les entrées et sorties du château que sur la sécurité en interne. C'était là, la plus grande difficulté car cette étape dépendait directement de la réussite de la première… enfin bon, rien d'indiquait pour le moment que les efforts des Chevaliers Célestes à ce propos étaient vains.

Si tout se passait comme prévue, les inconnus engagés dans cette opération devaient réussir à s'emparer des trois enfants royaux à l'abri des regards. Mais à l'heure actuelle, personne dans l'unité d'Hystoria, elle comprit, ne pouvait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ils espéraient tous que tout se déroulerait selon le plan et que l'improvisation continuerait d'hiberner tranquillement et sagement dans le placard.

Troisièmement et pour finir, et c'était là toute la mission d'Hystoria, les enfants royaux nouvellement « acquis » devaient perdre tout repère concernant leurs parents. Mais ici, l'incertitude n'avait pas sa place ! Reiyan et elle avaient tout prévu ! En premier lieu, une petite dose de poison un peu plus concentrée et en second lieu… et bien c'était une surprise. Hystoria ne savait pas ce que manigançait son père à ce sujet-là. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle le découvrirait assez tôt.

Il y avait bien entendu, une bonne centaine d'autres détails auxquelles elle n'avait pas repensé mais l'essentiel était-là, noir sur blanc, sur des feuilles en papier toutes banales.

Hystoria se leva de sa chaise en bois et se dirigea vers une fenêtre en sautillant d'excitation. Elle attrapa le fourreau de sa petite épée qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un petit objet qui, vu de loin, n'évoquait rien de suspect malgré sa forme étrange. C'était-là dedans qu'elle avait rangé les premières doses du poison qu'elle réservait aux trois enfants.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna violemment !

Hystoria s'écarta de ses feuilles et se tourna vers une fenêtre.

Tout en regardant l'orage perforer le ciel de sa lumière et de sa musique particulière, Hystoria sentit sa bonne humeur faire place à un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'opération débutait dans un peu moins d'une semaine et elle espérait juste avoir assez de jugeote pour réagir efficacement en cas d'imprévu. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père et malgré son statut actuel, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Elle devait encore faire ses preuves… encore et encore. À croire que rien ne suffisait pour enfin obtenir la reconnaissance des plus grands de cette organisation.

Mais Hystoria était confiante ! Elle avait vérifié tellement de fois son plan… Rien ne pouvait mal tourner… Hein ?

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

 **O_o_O_o_O**

– Sales traîtres ! Cria une voix masculine qui fit trembler les murs.

Face au chef des Chevaliers Célestes, droite comme un i, Hystoria n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, un peu effrayée par une telle manifestation de colère. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette pièce, avec cet homme qui pouvait déclencher une véritable éruption volcanique en une fraction de seconde. C'était justement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme cela ? Pourquoi ?

C'était un scénario tellement inenvisageable et pourtant… Mais l'accusation de Reiyan envers les « traîtres » était en soi justifiée et à défaut de ressentir la même chose que lui, Hystoria en éprouvait de la honte.

Oui, elle avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le plan ne stipulait pas le massacre d'une centaine d'innocent par une bombe à l'ancienne ayant explosée – d'après le rapport-même des mercenaires concernés – en plein centre de la salle de bal. La liste des victimes était longue, pratiquement tous les invités avaient péri. Cela comptait, outre la noblesse hylienne, quelques délégations étrangères et il était certain qu'au moins une personne influente ait péri dans la tempête de poudre.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait se passer et s'était malgré tout arrivé ! Dire que des semaines avant, elle avait justifié devant ses supérieurs, des heures durant, de sa stratégie dénuée d'écarlate en insistant pour éviter également la moindre altercation, quelle qu'elle soit. Tout ça pour que le résultat soit au final à l'extrême opposé de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était juste consternant… et horrible !

De plus, il était certain qu'une part de la responsabilité de ce fiasco allait retomber sur elle. C'était injuste, car rien n'y personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une troupe de mercenaire indépendante, engagée spécialement pour cette opération, allait mettre en place un stratagème aussi vil et inhumain. Pourtant elle savait qu'on n'allait pas tarder à parler dans son dos… C'était la solution de facilité. Puisque les responsables avaient disparu dans la nature, il ne restait plus que le cerveau de la mission, à savoir elle. Pourtant, personne n'ignorait tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour éviter, justement, un tel évènement. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était et les plus idiots (et idiotes) qui ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur allaient s'amuser comme jamais. C'était purement politique et elle allait en être la cible… Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle était presque seule contre tous…

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que l'explosion s'était produite mais Hystoria ressentait toujours des hauts de cœurs violents rien que de penser à la scène sanglante et chaotique qui avait eu lieu là-bas. La nouvelle de l'explosion avait déclenché une vague d'indignation au sein du complexe – et elle s'attendait à pire concernant les pays limitrophes qui avaient participé au bal–. L'atrocité de cet acte était restée en travers de la gorge de bon nombre des Chevaliers Célestes et même si la plupart avaient déjà tué, ils répugnaient à l'idée qu'on puisse en venir à une telle extrémité pour capturer trois gamins… et encore aurait-il fallu que les trois enfants soient effectivement capturés !

Bon sang ! Tout ce carnage pour arracher de la pire des manières Aram et Aurore, respectivement prince héritier et première princesse d'Hyrule ! Laura en avait réchappé de justesse d'après d'autres rapport arrivés le matin même et les deux souverains n'avaient même pas été blessés d'après ces mêmes rapports. Tant mieux pour eux cela dit mais à présent que le mal était fait, si jamais une rumeur désignait l'organisation des Chevaliers Célestes comme responsable… C'était toute une stratégie à long terme qui s'effondrait…

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'Hystoria savait dans les grandes lignes. Pour le reste, elle était parfaitement ignorante des projets de son père. Quel impact allait avoir l'absence de Laura dans les projets de Reiyan ? C'était bien la question qui interrogeait Hystoria sans relâche. Sans compter que, si par un hasard incroyable, Aram ainsi qu'Aurore retrouvaient Laura ou l'inverse… Le plan qu'elle avait mis du temps à concevoir possédait désormais une faille béante.

– Si je les retrouve, ils sauront de quelle manière je m'occupe des traîtres ! Continua Reiyan d'une voix grinçante en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Le choc fit sursauter Hystoria qui eut une soudaine envie d'aller se réfugier sous sa couette par peur des représailles. Son père ne s'en prenait jamais physiquement à elle mais elle avait déjà essuyé de lui des propos blessants et à force, Hystoria s'était rendu compte que les mots avaient plus de portée que les blessures.

– Père…, tenta-elle sans conviction l'air apeurée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Cria Reiyan dont le visage évoquait une bombe prête à exploser. Je ne suis pas d'humeur Hystoria ! Qu'attends-tu pour partir, ton rapport est terminé jeune fille ! Ajouta-il abruptement.

Son père n'avait aucune envie de la voir traîner davantage dans ses pattes. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Elle avait tellement attendue que cette mission se termine avec succès, espérant recevoir des compliments pour la première fois de sa vie… Mais cet espoir s'était évaporé dès l'instant où elle avait perçu l'humeur destructrice de Reiyan.

Pourquoi la vie lui en voulait à ce point ? Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais au moins pensé…, essaya Hystoria dans une ultime tentative pour obtenir ce qu'elle recherchait à tout prix depuis trop longtemps. J'aurais au moins pensé que vous me féliciterez pour ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir malgré les désagréments… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas totalement un ech…

La température chuta brutalement.

– Te féliciter ?! Tonna Reiyan avec une voix qui fit pâlir Hystoria. Et puis quoi encore ! Cette mission est un échec et la seule chose pour laquelle je suis admiratif, c'est la manière que tu as employé pour sauver les miettes de l'opération en te rendant la première dans la maison de cette femme pour reprendre Aram et Aurore. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle est de notre côté… Mais pour le reste gamine, reprit-il d'une voix acide, tu n'as fait que ton boulot et je n'ai aucune raison de te complimenter pour ça ! Maintenant fous moi le camp avant que je dirige ma colère sur toi !

C'était dur…

Même si elle s'y était préparé, Hystoria sentit comme des lames traversées son cœur pour le réduire en poussière.

– Mais…

– Dégage espèce d'empotée ! Hurla cette fois Reiyan.

Un silence inquiétant s'abattit dans la pièce et Hystoria mit quelques instants à réagir. Elle avait une folle envie de pleurer.

– Bien, excusez-moi…, lâcha-t-elle timidement en retenant ses larmes et en vouvoyant son père.

Comme d'habitude en fait…

Puis sur ces mots, elle se retourna et avança d'un pas précipité vers la sortie. Quelques instants après, la porte du bureau de Reiyan se referma derrière elle, la laissant seule dans le couloir sombre et froid.

Choquée par une telle indifférence, Hystoria ne pu se retenir de pleurer quelques larmes. La brutalité qu'avait affiché son père lui faisait autant mal que le fait de savoir qu'Aram et Aurore avaient assisté à l'enfer au sein même du château qui les avait vu naître. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. La vie était décidément pourvue d'un sens de l'humour cruel et toute cette peine qui la submergeait n'allait pas pouvoir être extériorisée car elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle allait devoir faire bonne figure, comme d'habitude et c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'elle ne devait, en aucun cas, montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant les nouveaux arrivants.

Enfin si, il y avait bien un moyen d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle retenait au fond de son cœur depuis tant d'années…

Elle voulait s'occuper pleinement d'Aram et Aurore pour qu'ils se sentent bien ici. Elle devait les couvrir d'amour au point qu'ils en oublient définitivement leur royaume d'origine, pas parce que les plans de Reiyan le demandaient mais parce qu'elle avait à sa disposition une solution pour combler le manque qui l'assaillait depuis des milliers de jours. Pas de faux semblant, elle serait sincère dans ses émotions. Elle allait les traiter comme son frère et comme sa sœur, à défaut de les considérer comme un cousin et une cousine… Et même là, elle commençait à se demander si c'était quelque chose de vrai. À sa connaissance, et parce qu'elle avait fouillé clandestinement les archives des naissances un mauvais jour de tempête, elle n'avait trouvé aucun lien généalogique entre elle et les enfants de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Était-elle vraiment la cousine de ces enfants précis ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Mais cela importait tellement peu désormais ! Tellement peu…

Cette petite pensée positive ne parvint pas, malgré tout, à faire disparaître la noirceur qui l'habitait. Cette même ombre qui, parfois, lui donnait envie de tout détruire. Cette voix glaciale et terrifiante qui l'incitait à faire jaillir son agressivité et à sortir les canines pour déchiqueter tout ce qui représentait une menace. Quelle folie !

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, Hystoria arriva dans la petite maison qu'on avait aménagé pour elle et les enfants… Enfin, aménager était un bien grand mot car il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autres qu'une table, quelques chaises et un peu de vaisselles dans la pièce principale. Mais s'il fallait aménager le lieu, elle pouvait se débrouiller pour trouver des meubles à bas prix et de quoi s'occuper dans la ville la plus proche. Si elle faisait des achats pour sa maison et non pour elle-même, personne n'allait rien trouver à redire.

C'était la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle entrait dans la bâtisse et l'absence de vie à l'intérieur lui fit ressentir un sentiment étrange. Un sentiment qui se voulait réconfortant. Elle avait son chez elle et elle pourrait y faire ce qu'elle voulait s'en être inquiétée de qui que ce soit. Avec les nouveaux occupants en les personnes d'Aram et Aurore, elle était certaine de pouvoir créer une atmosphère apaisante dans cette maisonnette.

Une fois les quelques affaires qu'elle transportait déposés sur la table, Hystoria se dirigea à l'étage pour y découvrir les chambres. Elle entra dans la première pièce qui se présenta. Comme prévu, à part un lit et un coffre, il n'y avait rien. Ces pièces, au nombre de six – elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il y en avait six – étaient dépourvues d'âme. Elles étaient vides au sens premier du terme. Tout était à créer !

La température n'était pas désagréable en revanche. Visiblement, la maison isolait assez bien du froid mordant de l'hiver. Un bon point.

Hystoria sortit de la première chambre et fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter d'un coup devant une porte ou un panneau était accroché. Son prénom était inscrit dessus. Intrigué, Hystoria attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. On avait en plus choisi sa chambre ? Pour quoi faire ?

Mais ces interrogations cessèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui était posé sur le lit. Ses yeux améthyste s'agrandirent de stupeur et la suite de ces mouvements vers les deux objets reposants sur son futur lit, fut hésitant. Alors à moins de trente centimètres de son lit, Hystoria n'osa pas s'approcher davantage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, c'était impossible. C'était juste impensable après tout ce que Reiyan lui avait dit quelques dizaines de minutes avant.

Tremblante, Hystoria vit qu'un petit morceau de papier traînait juste à côté des deux objets étincelants malgré leur couleur atypique. Sur la feuille, il n'y avait marqué qu'une seule phrase :

 _« Tu as intérêt à en prendre soin ! »_

Et lorsqu'elle vit la signature du message, Hystoria dut lutter pour empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa cage thoracique. Elle ne pouvait y croire, c'était son père qui avait écrit ce message ! Elle reconnaissant son écriture en plus.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

C'était une récompense, elle en était certaine mais comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, les mots avaient plus de puissance que n'importe quoi et ce cadeau n'effaçait pas complètement l'amertume qui habitait Hystoria.

Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps finalement.

Elle regarda de nouveau les deux objets et ses yeux furent instantanément fascinés et envoûtés, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se sentir partir en arrière avant de plonger dans un océan… très particulier.

Délicatement, Hystoria attrapa les poignées de ses deux nouvelles épées. Les deux lames étaient noires comme la nuit et la garde ainsi que la poignée étaient de la même teinte. Ces deux épées étaient sublimes à leurs façons et leur éclat était mystérieusement attirant. Une vague de confiance et d'énergie traversa le système nerveux d'Hystoria et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un rictus de satisfaction digne d'un prédateur face à sa proie. Une sensation grisante et galvanisante et cela fut amplifié lorsqu'elle découvrit le poids ridiculement faible de ses armes.

Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, Hystoria tournoya rapidement avec ses nouveaux jouets – qui n'en étaient pas – aiguisée, fendant l'air à la vitesse d'une flèche tiré par les meilleurs arcs hylien. C'était exagéré et absolument par représentatif de la réalité mais c'était la sensation qu'avait eu Hystoria à cet instant. Une sensation de puissance incroyable.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle plongea dans un état de transe qui, aux yeux d'un observateur externe, aurait paru inquiétant et malsain. N'importe qui, qui se serait trouvé dans le périmètre aurait senti l'aura dangereuse qui émanait à présent d'Hystoria.

Hystoria ne se rendit même pas compte que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit à présent était cette envie de tout contrôler et de montrer aux guerriers des Chevaliers Célestes qui elle était vraiment ! À bien y penser, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait faire encore plus que cela.

Bientôt Hystoria allait découvrir qu'il était possible de manipuler mentalement certaines personnes avec ces épées ! Des armes empreintes d'une magie qui remontait à des temps immémoriaux, où une déesse livrait un combat acharné pour protéger son royaume qui n'avait rien demandé pendant que l'autre avait décidé de trahir son statut pour assurer sa survie, condamnant par la même occasion sa propre sœur.

Mais à l'instant présent, il n'y avait qu'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait là immobile en admirant ses deux épées avec un sourire carnassier. Seule dans cette pièce qui était sa chambre attitrée, l'Hystoria naïve et pleureuse disparut de manière définitive. Une aura de vengeance planait autour de sa personne comme une sentence qui allait tomber un jour ou l'autre sur.

Hystoria ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à trouver le nom de son arme. Il ne voulait rien dire en tant que tel mais elle trouvait que _Nayorna_ était un nom à la hauteur et comme pour approuver le choix de sa propriétaire, les deux épées se mirent à luire faiblement…

Mais suffisamment pour démontrer Hystoria que ces épées avaient trouvées leur maîtresse !

 **O_o_O_o_O**

 _Cela me donne des frissons rien que d'y repenser._

 _Ce qu'il venait de se produire n'était que la suite logique de mon passé ténébreux._

 _J'étais une fille née sous de bons augures qui connut un changement de destin radical lors d'une nuit d'orage particulièrement violente. Cette nuit-là, la plus importante de mon existence, celle par laquelle tous les nuages qui me brouillaient la vue pouvaient se dissiper…effacée de ma mémoire grâce à un certain poison concocté spécialement par Reiyan lui-même._

 _Un acte horrible en tant que tel mais qui n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre._

 _Se retrouver dans une dimension divine pour replonger dans sa mémoire enfouie avait un bon côté. On y réfléchissait plus paisiblement, on pouvait lier les évènements entre eux avec facilité. C'était sans doute parce que cet univers inhibait toutes pensées inutiles. Le divin était spectaculaire !_

 _Je ne suis pas en mesure de tout savoir bien sûr, cela défierait des lois élémentaires dans nos mondes. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à présent est clair et précis dans ma tête ! Je ne peux pas me tromper…_

 _Mais bref…_

 _Voilà qui j'étais à cette époque, je ne pouvais pas me rendre compte que ce que je tenais entre mes mains était un cadeau empoisonné qui allait me changer à tout jamais ! Du haut de mes douze années de vie, je ne pouvais pas concevoir que j'étais moi-même un pion, et pas n'importe lequel, dans l'échiquier de son père. J'étais la Reine, le pion le plus dangereux et le plus puissant. Le pilier d'une partie gagnée._

 _C'était sans doute pour cette raison que j'étais mise à l'écart. Parce que j'étais trop précieuse pour être employé comme une soldate de bas étage._

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Non loin de la maison, un groupe d'élite des Chevaliers Célestes marchaient tranquillement en se dirigeant vers la place centrale… Leur journée de travail était terminée mais le groupe avait décidé de s'arrêter boire un coup sur la place centrale du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes, un lieu de vie indispensable occupé à toutes heures de la journée et tout bons mercenaires qui se respectaient devaient y faire un tour plusieurs fois par semaine. Le chemin pour y accéder était très peu fréquenté et il servait essentiellement pour l'approvisionnement des vivres, des matériaux et des colis de la ville voisine.

C'était quelque part par là qu'une maison se trouvait. De ce qu'il se disait entre deux chopes de bières, elle allait bientôt être habitée par la gamine de Reiyan et les enfants royaux capturés. On avait même déjà prévu d'y inclure deux têtes en plus en les personnes de Kaze et Matael. D'après les rumeurs, ils seraient inaptes à s'intégrer dans les unités régulières de l'organisation… Mais leurs affectations ne surviendraient que dans un an ou deux.

Enfin bon, du moment que ces adolescents immatures ne les dérangeaient pas, eux, les élites reconnues dans les pays alentours, tout se passerai bien. Bien sûr, si le groupe d'indésirables se faisait entendre, il était certain que quelques leçons devront être inculquées pour rendre ces gamins un peu moins ignorants du respect qu'ils devaient porter à leurs supérieurs !

Cette pensée commune parcourut les esprits des dix membres d'élites qui marchaient d'un pas décidé vers leur récompense alcoolisée.

Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention. C'était une voix féminine à en juger par la tonalité du son mais c'était étrange… comme si c'était une voix qui provenait des enfers.

L'un des membres de l'unité, ancien garde d'un village d'Hyrule quand le Fléau était toujours présent, cru entendre la voix de Ganon lui-même… mais en version féminine. Cela le terrifia davantage que ses propres camarades.

Toutefois, le chef se comporta comme son devoir le lui indiquait… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ordonna à son groupe d'aller vérifier par lui-même la teneur de ces bruits terrifiants. L'unité changea donc de direction et se dirigea vers la source du son en se frayant un chemin à travers la végétation. Chacun de ces hommes attrapa l'arme qu'il portait épée, lance ou hache, et se mit en position défensive. Arrivés en bordure de la petite forêt qui bordait la maisonnette, les mercenaires du groupe comprirent au bout de quelques secondes que la source du bruit venait directement de la maisonnette.

Le chef de groupe donna l'ordre de s'arrêter pour tenter d'identifier la source qui produisait ce son atroce, il n'était lui-même pas confiant mais il devait montrer l'exemple.

Il fut le premier à s'élancer vers les murs beiges…

À peine quelques minutes plus tard et un bon kilomètre plus loin – parce que le complexe possédait une superficie immense –, la place centrale du complexe des Chevaliers Célestes vit débarquer dix hommes paniqués agitant leurs bras de façon grotesque. La rumeur atteignit peu à peu les occupants de la place et bientôt, chacun pu savoir qu'un monstre avait élu domicile dans la petite maison récemment rénovée à l'est du complexe.

Mais les dix vaillants guerriers reconnus pour leur talent n'avaient en réalité pas entendu un monstre…

Ils avaient juste entendu Hystoria ricaner de façon démente !

* * *

 **Quel chapitre ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais en voir le bout quand je l'ai écris !**

 **Je ne voulais pas me contenter de simplement faire une scène "informative" avec un protagoniste qui raconte tout avec un air de " _C'est moi le méchant mouhahaha_ ". C'est pour cela que ce chapitre se concentre sur Hystoria à la première et troisième personne. Toutes les longues parties en italique sont du point de vue d'Hystoria dans son monde bizarre (ce qui fait suite aux chapitres précédent).**

 **Bien sûr, Aram, Aurore et compagnie apprendront tout cela à un moment donné mais ça ne sera pas écrit, puisque je viens de le faire ici. J'espère en tout cas que certaines de vos interrogations ont trouvé une réponse ! La plupart des questions posées avec l'arc 1 ont été résolu.**

 **Si vous avez un avis à donner, je le lirai avec plaisir ^^.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


End file.
